Empezar de Nuevo
by Lira12
Summary: Stella es una chica que lo tiene todo, un novio perfecto, amigas increíbles y es la mas popular de la escuela pero todo cambia por un accidente en el laboratorio y el engaño de su novio. Ahora deberá comenzar de nuevo el año escolar donde conocerá a un grupo de chicas y chicos que se volverán sus mejores amigos, pero, ¿que sucede cuando cae enamorada de uno de los chicos?
1. Chapter 1: Como inicio todo

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Bueno, sin mas demora les invito a leer una nueva historia.

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 1:

Como inicio todo

.: Stella :.

Los rayos de sol penetran de mi habitación indicándome que ya es día y me tengo que levantar a regañadientes de la cama. Camino hasta mi armario y reviso todo lo que hay dentro, ropa de todos los colores, atuendos de temporadas pasada, todo muy a la moda. Me crucé de brazos y torcí los labios buscando algo para usar hoy en día.

me gusta eso - dije sonriendo al ver algo que me llamo la atención. Saque del armario una polera blanca, algo gris pero claro, tenía unos diseños de estrellas algo brillantes. Una chaqueta de cuero negra que llegaba hasta mi cintura, unos jeans ajustados negros también, unos zapatos de tacón color ocre y un cinturón negro que usaría sobre la polera como un accesorio mas.

Después de haberme duchado y vestido me pare frente al espejo para verme, luego salí de mi habitación para poder ir a tomar el desayuno. Al entrar en la cocina vi a mi padre friendo unos huevos y tocino. Sonreí tranquila y camine hasta él.

- buenos días papá - lo besé en la mejilla.

- buenos días Stel - me saludo sonriendo - ¿tomarás desayuno?

- eso creo - dije sonriendo - aunque pensándolo bien mejor no, es el último día de clases y quiero llegar temprano

- ¿tu llegarás temprano? - pregunto sorprendido y algo incrédulo mientras reía divertido - debo estar dormido aun

Me reí con sarcasmo y lo mire tranquila - puedo llegar temprano si quiero

- eso lo note ya que no te tuve que sacar de la cama con agua nuevamente - dijo riendo mi padre.

- no fue gracioso cuando lo hiciste - negué con la cabeza - uhg ¿y podrías dejar de hacer tocino? es malo para los animales

- no porque tu seas vegetariana significa que deba serlo - dijo mi padre tranquilo - los humanos tenemos estos - me mostró los dientes - son para comer carne

- y verduras también - dije caminando al refrigerador. Saque una manzana y luego me di la vuelta - será mejor que ya me vaya

- ten cuidado - dijo mi padre sonriendo - conduce con precaución

- siempre - dije sonriendo mientras salia de la cocina. Camine hasta la entrada y saque las llaves del mueble, luego tome mi bolso y salí de la casa.

El camino a la escuela no fue tan largo como es de costumbre, tal vez porque hoy era el mejor día de escuela. Al fin había llegado el día que todos habíamos esperado, el último día de clases. Estaba tan emocionada porque al fin tendría mis vacaciones, playa, spa, bronceados, chicos guapos, etc. Pero, antes de tanta emoción estaban los últimos exámenes, el horror de todos.

Había logrado pasar todos, no saque la nota máxima pero tampoco reprobé, aunque si fue una nota baja, estudiar no es lo mío. Estacione el auto y entre en la escuela. Rápidamente todas las miradas se posaron en mi, muchas de ellas eran de envidia_,_ algunas chicas, y otras eran de fascinación por tarde los chicos. Tenía una popularidad bien alta en esta escuela, Alfea, era la reina abeja por decirlo aunque tan mala como piensas no soy.

Camine tranquilamente hasta donde estaba mi casillero y lo abrí tranquila. Guardaba unos cuadernos y sacaba otros, mire en la puerta y vi que tenía una notita pegada. Di un suspiro y la tome en mis manos.

_Experimento de Quimica, no olvidarlo ~S_

- lastima que lo olvide aun así - dije arrugando la notita y lanzandola al suelo.

- oye, no arrojes papeles en el suelo - escuche una voz ronca detrás de mi.

- ¿y a ti que...? - me di la vuelta molesta para ver a quien me hablaba pero sonreí enseguida - ¡Drake!

- hola Lindura - dijo abrazándome con una sonrisa.

Drake era mi novio desde que inicio el año escolar, lo que significa que llevamos casi un año saliendo. Era un poco mas alto que yo, tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos eran verdes muy hermosos. Era un chico tipo rebelde por decirlo, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina de la directora y a pesar de que yo lo retaba por meterse en problemas no me importaba mucho ya que así era él, era un tanto rockero y eso explicaba un poco su comportamiento rebelde pero aun así era muy dulce cuando se lo proponía aunque últimamente estaba tan distante.

- ¿a que debo este milagro de verte temprano en clases? - pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- a la felicidad de poder decir ¡Es el último día de clases! - dije con emoción.

- entonces ¡Que viva el milagro del último día de clases! - alzó un puño feliz.

- ¡Si! - dijeron todos los chicos y chicas que pasaban por ahí.

Mire a Drake y cerré mi casillero, le di un beso en la mejilla y luego me despedí para poder ir a clases. Mi primera clase era con el profesor Palladium, profesor de historia, aburrimiento total. Entre en la clase tranquila y me senté al final del salón, justo donde dos chicas me esperaban con una sonrisa, Katie y Sandra.

- ¿llegaste temprano? vaya Stel, debes estar loca por el último día de clases - dijo Katie riendo.

- solo estoy feliz - dije sonriendo - ¡Es el último día!

- ¡Si! - dijeron los alumnos que estaban en el salón.

- por lo que es bueno - dijo Sandra feliz.

- aunque la felicidad no dura tanto - dijo Katie mirando hacia el frente - viene la colmena de mala muerta, la abeja reina oscura

- soy la abeja reina, aunque la abeja reina buena - dije despreocupada.

Vi a tres chicas acercarse a mi Mitzi, Chimera y Diaspro. Rodé los ojos mientras veía al trío problemas acercarceme con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa sinica. Ignore a las tres chicas y me senté al lado izquierdo justo a la ventana, Katie estaba sentada a mi lado y Sandra frente a nosotras en el asiento de adelanto.

- vaya, vaya si es Stella - dijo Diaspro mirándome con una sonrisa. La chica tenía el cabello rubio como el mío aunque era mas claro y ojos eran de un tono naranja claro. Mire a las otras chicas y vi a Mitzi. Ella tenía el cabello negro verdusco y sus ojos eran de color negros. Por último estaba Chimera, tenía el cabello azul y ojos de igual color pero mucho mas oscuros, casi negros pero eran azules.

- Diaspro, ¿que te trae por aquí? - pregunte entrelazando los dedos de mi mano para mirarla con una sonrisa - ¿quieres que te siga humillando?

- me pregunto, ¿cuanto tiempo mas pasara para que Drake se de cuenta de que no eres su tipo? - pregunto Chimera con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- pues, no creo que llegue ese momento - dije mirándola fijamente.

- no sabes que el tonto te engaña - dijo Mitzi riendo. Intercambie miradas con las chicas y luego mire a Mitzi confundida - ingenua

- ¿que quieren? - pregunte algo molesta.

- humillarte a ti - dijo Diaspro mostrándome una foto en la que salían Drake y Chimera besándose. Sentí mi sangre hervir pero no iba a llorar, no me iba a mostrar débil frente a ellas porque no lo merecían. Apreté los puños con fuerza y me levante de la silla.

- me ahorraste el duro trabajo de terminar con Drake - mentí dolida aunque lo disimulaba bien - ahora ¿como es el dicho? ¿la basura de uno es el tesoro de otro? pues puedes tomar mi basura...

- fuerte - escuche a Sandra reír divertida.

- oh y Diaspro, supe que el año entrante serás niñera - dije mirándola con una sonrisa burlona - con que tu hermano entra a la escuela, pobre de él. Mira que venir a la escuela donde la bruja de tu hermana cree tener el control, bueno te diré algo... esta escuela es mía, no tuya

Dicho esto último tome mi billetera y salí del salón para ir a comprar algo a la maquina expendedora del pasillo. Aproveche el momento para dejar las lagrimas caer de mis ojos. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Sabía que Drake había estado un tanto distante de mi desde hace unos pocos meses y ahora entendía porque. Él me había engañado y con la estúpida de Chimera.

Sentía mucha rabia en aquel momento, sentía ganas de gritarle, de desquitarme, de todo pero no sabía que hacer. Me había ido al baño a enjuagar la cara, en el camino muchos me habían visto sorprendidos y preocupados al verme llorar. No imaginaban la razón por la que estaba así pero sabía que ellos no se quedarían del lado de esas tres, esta escuela era mía y no de esas brujas.

Limpie mi cara y salí del baño para volver a mi salón de clases para mi mala suerte me encontré con Drake en el camino. Él me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro, el muy tonto no se había enterado de la última, sorpresa, Stella Solaria acaba de descubrir tu juego y hasta aquí llego.

- hey Linda, ¿donde estabas? escuche que te habían visto llorar - dijo con un tono fingido de preocupación. Negué con la cabeza al notar lo increíblemente tonto que era y no podía creer que hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de su juego.

- Drake, se acabo - dije con firmeza - terminamos...

- ¿que? ¿por qué? - pregunto él sorprendido - no puedes terminar conmigo soy Drake Smith

- si pues terminamos - dije enojada - ya se que me estabas engañando con Chimera y eso es suficiente para terminar

Después de haber dicho eso solo me fui de ahí. Volví a mi salón tranquila y al entrar vi al profesor ya dentro. Camine tranquila hasta mi puesto y me senté en silencio a pesar de que las chicas preguntaban como me encontraban.

Mire por la ventana y me distraje toda la mañana así. Tenía tantos problemas últimamente y el rompimiento con Drake solo lo empeoro. Mis padres, Selene y Radius, estaban a medio divorcio, mi novio me engaño, y mi mente solo se la pasa vagando por el espacio sin prestar atención a mi alrededor. Lo que iba a ser un día genial de escuela comenzó siendo una tragedia y esto no podía empeorar.

Mas tarde, cuando las clases terminaron, me encontraba en la cafetería. Seguía pensando en Drake, no me costaba mucho creer que besara a Chimera ya que ella siempre le coqueteaba, lo que me costaba era saber que lo hizo.

- oye, si te hace sentir mejor, él no te merece - escuche a Sandra. Di un suspiro y negué con la cabeza.

- pensaba en el divorcio de mis padres - mentí tranquila, aunque del todo mentira no era.

- están separados ya, solo falta que el divorcio se complete - dijo Katie despreocupada.

- Katie, me encanta tu sensibilidad - dijo Sandra molesta - toma, engulle esto

- que fea palabra - dijo Katie mientras tomaba el sándwich que Sandra le entregaba.

- ahora si eres sensible - dijo Sandra rodando los ojos - ¿quieres?

- no, que asco - dije con una mueca de desagrado - soy vegetariana ¿lo olvidas?

- lo siento - dijo Katie con una mueca triste.

- bueno, iré al laboratorio - dijo Sandra sonriendo - recuerda que tendremos que preparar el experimento así que espero que hayas practicado

- ahh si, practique y estudie - mentí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- mentirosa - dijo Katie una vez que Sandra se había ido - ¿que paso?

- lo olvide - gemí preocupada - estaba tan molesta porque Griselda me hizo quedarme una hora mas después de clases que olvide revisar mi casillero y ver la nota que había pegado para recordar estudiar

- mejor ponte a estudiar ahora o nos meterás en problemas cuando comience la clase - dijo Katie dándole otro mordisco a su sándwich.

- tranquila, conozco la materia y lo que haremos - dije con total calma - solo que aun me cuesta identificar los químicos

- bueno, trata de no hacer ka boom - dijo Katie tranquila.

- ¿ka boom? - pregunte confundida.

- una explosión - dijo con un tono obvio.

Me reí un poco y luego tome mis cosas - bueno Katie, nos veremos mas tarde

- adiós - dijo ella tranquila.

Fui hasta mi casillero y comencé a sacar algunas cosas. Busque mi libro de química y luego fui a biblioteca para poder repasar antes del examen. Pase casi toda la hora del almuerzo en la biblioteca y no aprendí nada, esto era un desastre ya que química era la única materia que me faltaba por aprobar y aunque no sucedería nada malo si la reprobaba no podía dejar que eso pasara.

El timbre sonó y trague saliva preocupada. Ya era hora de ir al laboratorio de química. Gemí preocupada y salí de la biblioteca con algo de nervios por lo que pueda suceder. Al entrar en el laboratorio me acerque a las chicas, intercambie algunos susurros con Katie para hacerle saber que no sabía nada y que iba a tener serios problemas.

Me encontraba frente a toda la clase con dos vasos precipitados, uno que contenía un polvo blanco y otro contenía un liquido verde. Deje el vaso que contenía el polvo en la mesa y mire todos los materiales en ella. No tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo y solo se que al mezclar algunas sustancias me debía dar un liquido color color azul pero no me gusta el azul así que tome otro liquido y lo mezcle con el polvo. Pasaron unos minutos y este se torno rosado, perfecto, era el color que quería pero mi error fue no saber que ese liquido causaría una explosión

- ¡Stella Solaria! ¡A la oficina de la directora! - me grito el profesor luego de la explosión. Me encogí de hombros preocupada y algo cohibida al escuchar el grito que me había dado el profesor. Yo podía ver el desastre en el laboratorio y algo apenada fui a la oficina de la directora.

Mas tarde ahí estaba yo, sentada frente a la directora del colegio. Ella solo decía cosas a las que no prestaba tanta atención, decía que fui una irresponsable y que debí de haber prestado atención. Mi padre estaba muy enojado conmigo pero aun así quería buscar la manera de remediar el problema pues después de esto Faragonda decía que debía expulsarme, lo que significa, que el año que viene me busco otra escuela.

Salí de la oficina dejando a mi padre con la directora hablando sobre que hacer con mi problema. Me senté en la banca frente a la oficina de la directora y suspire preocupada.

- te dije que estudiaras, nunca me haces caso - escuche la voz de Sandra - ¿por qué me mentiste?

- no lo se - negué con la cabeza confundida.

- Sandra, ella no necesita que le grites ahora - dijo Katie sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome - pobrecita

- supongo que lo bueno es que nadie salio herido - dijo Sandra con un suspiro tranquila.

- eso creo - dije sonriendo también aunque algo apagada ya que detrás de esa puerta estaba mi problema presente.

- ¿que crees que suceda? - pregunto Katie preocupada.

- ni idea - dije preocupada - ni idea

Paso casi una hora y salió mi padre de la oficina de la directora. Su semblante estaba mas tranquilo aunque algo me dice que iba a tener mas problemas cuando llegue a casa. No dije nada, solo me fui con él devuelta a casa. A causa de la explosión que había provocado enviaron a todos los alumnos a casa por precaución.

Entre en casa y vi a Alice con una mirada preocupada, rodé los ojos y me cruce de brazos esperando a mi padre que había ido a estacionar el auto al garaje.

- Stella, ¿estas bien? ¿te hiciste daño? - pregunto la ama de llaves preocupada.

- si, no te preocupes - dije tranquila - ¿James esta en casa?

- no, tu padre le dio la tarde libre - dijo Alice preocupada.

- Stella - escuche a mi padre con una voz molesta - ¿quieres decirme en que pensabas cuando hiciste explotar todo el laboratorio?

- pensaba, no quiero que la solución me de azul, mejor rosa - dije con la verdad pero note que eso solo molesto mas a mi padre - pero creo que debí haber seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra

- ¿crees? - levanto la ceja molesto.

- creo, se, es lo mismo - dije rodando los ojos.

- Alice déjanos solos por favor - dijo mi padre a Alice que le asintió y salio de la sala. Una vez que ella se fue yo iba camino a las escaleras pero mi padre me detuvo antes de subir - no te vas a salvar de esta y ya descubrí el castigo

- ¿me vas a quitar el auto, mi celular, mis tarjetas? - pregunte levantando la ceja preocupada.

- empezaras de nuevo - dijo serio - repetirás el año

- ¿¡Que!? - pregunte incrédula y molesta - eso no es justo, me costo mucho pasar los exámenes

- era eso o buscarte una nueva escuela y con el accidente ese no te iban a aceptar - dijo mi padre molesto - los profesores creerán que eres una chica problemas lo cual no lo eres y algunos te odiaran antes de conocerte, el solo escuchar tu nombre les molestara a todos los profesores y todo por haber hecho explotar el laboratorio

- pueden unirse con Griselda - dije con una risa divertida - no puedo creer que debo empezar de nuevo

- créelo llamare a tu madre para decirle - rodé los ojos apenas dijo la palabra madre. Él me miro tranquilo y suspiro - ¿alguna razón por la que hiciste esto? ¿estas enojada por el divorcio u otra cosa? tal vez te molesta lo que ha pasado

- no, papá, solo, ya te dije no quería que diera color azul no pensé que iba a explotar - dije tranquila - no es culpa tuya o de mi madre, solo mía

- bien, pero también debo castigarte sin celular por una semana y no quiero ver a Drake aquí - sentencio mi padre.

- ten mi celular y no te preocupes por Drake, termine hoy con él - dije entregándole mi celular.

No dije nada mas y él no pregunto la razón. Subí a mi habitación y encendí la computadora para ver si las chicas estaban conectadas. Mi sorpresa fue que todos comentaban el accidente de hoy, y ya la mayoría estaba enterado de que tenía que repetir de nuevo el año.

- diablos - me queje en voz alta al ver los comentarios. No había ninguno ofensivo hacia mi, a menos que sea de Mitzi y su grupito de brujas. Sonreí un poco al ver el apoyo de la mayoría de la escuela, sin importar que haga sigue siendo mi escuela.

Recargue la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla el escritorio mirando hacia el techo. Di un suspiro pesado y deje caer mis brazos a mis costados. La popularidad en esa escuela lo es todo, osea si no saben tu nombre como mínimo no eres nadie. La mía comenzó el primer día que llegue a la escuela, lo recuerdo claramente y siguió conforme avanzaba el año hasta ahora. La fiesta del año, como olvidarla, cada año en mi casa se celebraba una fiesta a inicio de año y eso fue lo que me dio la popularidad en esta escuela, mi primer año acaba de caer al haber hecho explotar ese laboratorio pero estoy segura de que esa popularidad que tengo esta creciendo mas y mas, todo gracias a esa explosión.

¿Que puedo hacer? quiero decir, soy la hija de un magnate muy conocido en la ciudad y de una super modelo a la cual ahora le tengo un poco de rencor. Esto sin duda es algo mas grande que un accidente en la escuela. La mayoría de las personas me conocen, de hecho todos lo hacen, pero, ¿que pasa con aquellas personas que yo no conozco y sin embargo ellos a mi si? no tengo ni idea.

Iniciar un nuevo año, empezar de cero, no es algo que me agrade pero sin duda tendré que hacerlo. No creo estar en posición de negociar con mi padre sobre esto ya que como él lo dijo, si me cambio de escuela, claro, pasare al siguiente año pero ese accidente me marco de por vida. Esto estará en mi registro y los profesores me odiaran antes de conocerme, como Griselda, pero ella es un caso especial.

Resople nuevamente en mi flequillo y escucho unos ladridos pequeños. Quite mi cabeza de donde estaba y me senté bien en la silla, me incline un poco hacia abajo y vi a una pequeña cocker spaniel con una correa en la boca. Me reí un poco y tome la correa.

- ahora no nena - dije acariciándola un poco. La cachorrita me ladro y salió de mi habitación. Mire mi computadora y vi algunos comentarios sobre el accidente. Rodé los ojos y comencé a cambiar paginas hasta tomarme con algo que me molesto demasiado - _Titular del día: ¿Accidente en el laboratorio provocado por un rompimiento?_

- no puede ser - dije molesta mientras revisaba el titular. Rodé los ojos y me moleste bastante al ver lo que decía. Al parecer algún inepto piensa que el accidente tuvo que ver con mi roto corazón y lo relacionar - rumores, rumores, ¿cuando pararan? - recibí una invitación para una videollamada con Katie así que acepte tranquila.

- _¿ya viste el nuevo titular? -_ pregunto ella luego de haber aceptado - _la gente ignorante, hay que demandar_

- Katie solo es un titular, no es la gran cosa - dije rodando los ojos.

_- ¿acaso no te molesta? por favor mujer, ambas sabemos que no fue por eso la explosión y si hubiera sido por eso al menos muéstrate digna, eres fuerte y ese tonto las pagara - _dijo Katie con una mirada maliciosa - _hay que hacerle una travesura, ¡Como exponerlo ante todos como un traidor!_

- suena divertido pero no lo creo - dije riendo un poco.

- _por cierto, ya varios chicos me han llamado para ver si habrá fiesta _- dijo Katie mirando su celular - _te llamado pero no me respondes_

- mi padre me confisco el celular por una semana - dije molesta - y no creo que este de humor para la fiesta

-_ vamos, hacemos estas fiestas desde primero de primaria ¿lo recuerdas?_ - dijo Katie sonriendo - _las fiesta del año, al inicio de clases para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos y para hacerles saber quien manda y al termino del año para celebrar que la tortura termino_

- si, recuerdo que una de esas conocimos a guapo uno y guapo - dije riendo.

-_ y guapo uno te partió el corazón _- dijo ella con una mirada comprensiva - _¿estas bien?_

- no lo se, lo cierto es que si quería mucho a Drake pero no se porque me siento un poco, no tanto, solo un poco aliviada de haber terminado - dije confundida mientras miraba el techo - es como si el universo me dice que él no es para mi

- _tal vez porque no lo era. Cualquier tonto que te engañe no te merece, ni tu a él _- dijo Katie sonriendo.

- gracias Katie - dije sonriendo - sin duda eres una gran amiga

- _lo se, y no te preocupes, Sandra y yo estaremos contigo en esto de comenzar el año de nuevo _- dijo Katie sonriendo.

- he pensado, bueno, solo de paso... que tal vez podría hacer nuevos amigos, aunque claro no olvidaría a mis chicas - dije sonriendo.

- _bien, tu harás nuevas amigas pero recuerda que si nos necesitas siempre vamos a estar contigo_ - dijo Katie sonriendo.

Sonreí un poco y asentí lentamente. Conocí a Katie en primer año de primaria, desde entonces somos amigas mientras que con Sandra fue en primero de secundaria, este año. Katie siempre ha sido comprensiva aunque hay momentos en que puede ser realmente insensible pero es una gran amiga y muy sincera. Empezar este año sin ella va a ser todo un desafió aunque se que probablemente conozca a alguien igual de amigable que ella.

- _y pensar que guapo dos sale con una chica de la colmena de mala muerte -_ dijo Katie molesta - _él era perfecto para mi pero cayo bajo al salir con Stormy_

- ¿te refieres a Valtor? - pregunte curiosa.

- _obvio, no hay otro guapo dos hasta donde yo se -_ dijo Katie con un tono obvio.

- habría preferido nunca conocer a guapo uno - dije riendo - Drake era increíble pero, por favor, él muy descarado me engaño con Chimera, al menos que sea con alguien que tenga clase

Katie rió divertida - _¿como es posible que esto nos sucediera? esta bien que odiemos a la colmena de mala muerte pero nunca pensé que algún día estaríamos así como ellas hablando a sus espaldas_

- ¿prefieres que se lo diga a la cara? - pregunte riendo.

- _fue divertido cuando la encaraste hoy, sin duda no lo esperaba_ - dijo riendo Katie. Vi que giro al cabeza a un lado y rodó los ojos - _debo irme, estoy de niñera oh y hablando de niñera, ¿como supiste que el hermano de Diaspro estudiaría en nuestra escuela?_

- por ahí, la escuche en el baño - dije riendo - no conozco al chico pero dijo que era un año menor lo que significa que debe ser un chico realmente molesto

- _tiene quince años, el año que entra tendrá __dieciséis_ - dijo Katie riendo.

- ¿como lo sabes? - pregunte confundida - no lo conoces, ni yo lo conozco

- _intuición - _se encogió de hombros despreocupada - _bueno linda, me voy porque mi hermano esta molestando al hamster -_ me reí un poco al oír eso - _habla con tu padre para poder hacer la fiesta_

- sera difícil pero esta bien - dije sonriendo. Termine la videollamada y salí de mi habitación para buscar a mi padre y pedirle el permiso para la fiesta. Normalmente no le pediría permiso ya que siempre hago esta fiesta pero con el problema de hoy en día era mejor pedirlo y evitar mas problemas.

- papá, papá... ¿papá? - lo llame varias veces pero no lo pude encontrar en ningún lado.

- tu padre no esta, tuvo una reunión importante y ha salido - escuche a Alice desde la cocina.

- uhg - camine hasta la cocina y la mire tranquila - ¿a que hora vuelve?

- ni idea, el almuerzo estará listo en un rato - dijo ella tranquila.

- bien - dije con voz apagada. Camine hasta la mesa y apoye mies brazos en ella y luego mi cabeza totalmente abatida. Necesitaba hablar con mi padre pronto ya que la fiesta era esta noche por ser el último día de clases pero él no estaba y mi celular había sido castigado por lo que no tenía nada para comunicarme. Me preguntaba con quien tenía esa reunión, nunca menciono una por lo que era raro ya que mi padre no suele salir a reuniones de último minuto a menos que sea con... - ¿esta con mi madre? - pregunte molesta. Alice me miro seria y asintió lentamente.

- están discutiendo el tema del accidente - dijo Alice.

- uhg tenías que usar esa palabra - dije molesta.

- escucha Stella, tu madre te ama sin importar lo que ha pasado - dijo Alice con un tono maternal.

- ¿si? pues no lo parece ya que es su culpa - dije molesta.

Alice no dijo nada al respecto y siguió con la cena por lo que deje caer mi cabeza en la mesa golpeándome en la frente. A los pocos minutos puso un plato que contenía ensalada frente a mi, cubiertos y un vaso con jugo, de naranja supuse por el color.

- no tengo hambre - dije mirando el plato.

- escucha, no comes carne y no ingieres lo que necesita tu cuerpo así que al menos vas a comer tu ensalada - dijo Alice molesta - si la comes te presto el teléfono y llamas a tu padre

- bien - dije resignada. Tome el tenedor a mi lado y mire la ensalada pero no la probé ni un poco.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Alice curiosa - ya te aburriste de comer esto

La mire tranquila y negué con la cabeza - es solo que... prefiero comer un poco de cereal

- pudiste decírmelo antes de que te prepara esto - dijo Alice algo molesta.

- ¿por qué tan molesta? - pregunte confundida mientras Alice tomaba el plato.

- ¿tienes idea de lo que ha pasado? el teléfono de la casa no deja de sonar para preguntar sobre como sucedió el accidente - dijo Alice guardando el plato en el refrigerador.

- lo imagino - dije tranquila - hace un rato, revise el blog de la escuela y pusieron un titular que no tiene nada que ver con lo que ha sucedido

- deberías de pedir que dejen de llamar - dijo ella molesta - podrían llamar por emergencia

- si no es mi papá no me interesa quien llame - dije levantándome de la silla para caminar a servirme cereal en un pote con leche - quiero hacer la fiesta

- ¿enserio crees que tu papá te va a dejar? - pregunto Alice curiosa - tu padre esta molesto

- bueno, el castigo solo era mi celular - dije encogiéndome de hombros despreocupada - y vamos, siempre he celebrado la fiesta de inicio de clases y de sin de clases, que es la mas prendida de todas

- ten - me entrego su celular - corto

- gracias Alice - dije abrazándola.

Llame a mi padre y le conté sobre la fiesta, él no puso objeción a que la hiciera por lo que estaba tranquilo. Le envié un mensaje a Katie y luego le devolví el teléfono a Alice. Espere unos minutos y Katie estaba fuera de mi casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- envié mensaje a todos en la escuela, la fiesta del año esta en pie bebé - dijo Katie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - vamos a comprar las cosas

- bien - tome las llaves de la casa y del auto - ¡Nos vemos Alice!

Fuimos al supermercado para comprar las cosas que tendremos en la fiesta, papas fritas, sufflitos, bebida mucha bebida, entre otras cosas. Estacione y entramos tranquilas, tomamos un carro y fuimos a comprar todo.

- veamos, tenemos papás, bebida y esto... - dijo Katie mostrándome dos botellas de algo - el alma de la fiesta, Ron

- oh no vas a llevar eso a mi casa - dije negando con la cabeza - si mi padre ve una sola botella de esos estalla y no habrán mas fiestas

- tranquila, el nivel de alcohol no es alto - dijo Katie con una sonrisa.

- ¿desde cuando bebés? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- desde que fui a la fiesta de mi prima Trisha, pero claro no lo sabes porque preferiste irte con tu novio - dijo ella molesta - el cual no debí de haber mencionado

- cierto, no debiste - dije negando con la cabeza - pero olvídalo, en mi casa nunca hubo y nunca habrá alcohol

- bien - dijo devolviendo las bebidas - pero matas la fiesta

- el alma de la fiesta sera nuestro dj - dije sonriendo - así que tranquila, es la fiesta del año así que no se de que te preocupas

- lo que sea - dijo ella riendo. Me di la vuelta y comencé a buscar otro tipo de bebida, algo con un sabor a... naranja, así es, bebida _(soda)_ de naranja. Estaba tan concentrada buscando que sin querer choque con alguien y caí al suelo.

- auch - me queje con los ojos cerrados aun en el suelo.

- lo siento, no quise chocar, no me di cuenta - escuche una voz masculina. Levante la mirada y vi a un chico rubio con el cabello corto y ojos azules. Usaba una chaqueta azul abierta revelando una polera roja, pantalones azules y unas deportivas - ¿estas bien?

- si, tranquilo - dije mientras él me extendía la mano para levantarme. Cuando lo hice me fije que el chico era guapo, un tanto musculoso.

- ¡Rubia! - escuche a Katie llamarme. Me di la vuelta y le hice una seña con la mano, volví a mirar al chico frente a mi y sonreí.

- siento el golpe - me disculpe - tampoco estaba mirando

- bien, ah creo que te tienes que ir - dijo mirando por mi hombro - tu amiga te llama

- si, se vuelve loca en un dos por tres - dije riendo - bueno, adiós

Me di la vuelta y volví donde Katie tranquila aun pensando un poco en aquel chico y su extraño parecido a alguien pero no podía recordar a la persona con la cual tiene el parecido.

- ¿quien era él? - pregunto Katie con una sonrisa pícara.

- ni idea - dije tranquil - pero tiene un parecido con alguien, solo que no recuerdo con quien

- le hubieras pedido el numero y el nombre, ¿sabes? - pregunto Katie molesta.

- como sea, vamos, no había de naranja - dije tomando el carro.

- bien - dijo Katie sonriendo. Luego de haber pagado nuestras compras volvimos a mi casa tranquilas. Al llegar ahí vimos a mi padre quien me pidió que hiciera la fiesta en el jardín ya que la última vez que fue dentro de la casa, el candelabro del living se había caído en la loca fiesta de inicio de año. Salimos al jardín y una sonrisa maliciosa se cruzo por mis labios.

Nuestro jardín era realmente grande, contaba con una piscina muy grande que tiene trampolín. Había una mesa redonda y una parilla a un lado, cerca de la piscina. Katie me ayudo a mover unas mesas de la casa para ponerlas a fuera, eran dos las mesas que sacamos. Una de las mesas le pusimos mantel y colocamos la comida, vasos y la bebida, en la otra pusimos un equipo de mezcla y a ambos lados, costados, unos parlantes increíbles de grande.

- todo listo para fiesta del año - dijo Katie chocando las manos conmigo.

- este sera el fin de un año - dije sonriendo - y el comienzo del otro, tendrá la fiesta del siglo

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta mi primer capítulo de una nueva historia. Espero que les guste ya que es nueva la historia y es totalmente diferente a lo que he escrito antes, ya que en esta historia las chicas no se conocen, todo es diferente aunque aparecen los mismos personajes de siempre. Bueno. Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado y comenten.

Había pensado en subirla cuando terminara e imagine que me tomaría mas tiempo pero ya veo que no jeje. De todos modos, si lees el Camino de la Luz, no te preocupes que no es una historia que pienso dejar de lado jeje

El inicio es diferente, lo se, pero es porque es algo parecido a un prologo sin embargo es un capítulo. Ya en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán los demás personas, las Winx y los Especialistas.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	2. Chapter 2: El Inicio de las Clases

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Bueno, sin mas demora les invito a leer una nueva historia.

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 2:

El Inicio de las Clases

.: Winx Club :.

Un nuevo año ha iniciado y todos los alumnos se preparan para entrar a clases. Marzo, inicio de lo que ellos llaman la prisión estudiantil. La escuela Alfea para chicos y chicas, abría sus puertas temprano para todos los estudiantes de aquella escuela. Su directora, Faragonda, se encontraba en su oficina mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa a cada nuevo estudiante que entraba, rostros viejos y nuevos, cada uno de ellos podía reconocerlo con facilidad.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban en la entrada, se abrazaban, chocaban las manos, se reunían en grupos, era una vista increíble de la cantidad que había. El equipo de basquetball, el equipo de voleyball, las porritas e incluso las chicas malas, también llamadas la colmena de mala muerte.

Un auto rojo, un clásico antiguo acababa de estacionar frente a la escuela. De el se baja una chica alta, nueva en la escuela, su cabello era rojo y sus ojos celestes. Usaba una polera rayada de celeste y blanco con unos corazones a un lado, tenía una falda color azul, medias largas hasta pasar la rodilla y de color celeste y unos zapatos de color azul con tacón de color celeste al igual que la plataforma.

Miro la escuela con una sonrisa y saco un bolso del auto, se despidió de su padre y dio una vuelta observando todo sorprendida. Escucho un llamado y sonrió al ver a unas amigas de ellas cerca de la entrada sonriendo.

- hey chicas, es sorprendente esta escuela - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a sus amigas.

- una escuela increíble - dijo una chica de cabello azul atado en dos coletas largas. Usaba una polera sin tirantes o mangas de color azul con rayas rojas que formaban cuadros, mangas celestes que comenzaban un poco mas abajo del hombro hasta las manos, separadas de la polera. Un cinturón rojo sobre la polera, unos jeans celestes y zapatos azules claros pero mas oscuros que el celeste.

- y es nuestro primer año - dijo otra chica. Una castaña de ojos verdes. Usaba una polera rosada que cubría su pecho y en las mangas tenía dibujado unos lunares de un rosado mas oscuro. Usaba una falda roja con una cinta rosada en el borde dejando caer un lazo, medias rosadas largas hasta un poco mas abajo de la rodilla y zapatos rojos. En su cuello tenía un lazo verde con una flor y en su muñeca izquierda tenía dos pulseras, una verde y otra rosada.

- ¿Tecna y Layla aun no llegan? - pregunto la pelirroja.

- no, están retrasadas al parecer - comento la peli azul.

- ah Bloom - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro - el príncipe azul a llegado

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y vio a dos amigos suyos acercarse. Uno de ellos era rubio de ojos azules, cabello corto. Usaba una polera azul con mangas verdes oscuras, jeans blancos y unas deportivas. El otro chico era castaño y ojos de igual color. Usaba una camisa rosada con mangas hasta los codos, en cima traía un especie de chaleco verde con el cuello abierto, color blanco, y en forma de "v". Usaba unos jeans azules y deportivas blancas.

- ¿que hay chicas? - pregunto en forma de saludo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- hola Sky - saludo la pelirroja con un ligero sonrojo - Brandon

- escucha Sky, es la última vez que te traigo - dijo una chica rubia de ojos color naranjos pasando por al lado del rubio.

- ¿los trajo Diaspro? - pregunto la castaña sorprendida.

- mi madre la obligo - rió Sky sonriendo.

- entonces, ¿como están chicas? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo - ¿que hicieron en su último día de vacaciones?

- tuvimos una pijamada - respondió la castaña - ¿verdad Musa?

- fue muy buena - coincidió la peli azul sonriendo - ¿que hicieron ustedes?

- pasar una aburrida tarde en su casa - dijo Sky apuntando a Brandon.

- chicos, ¿pueden creer esto? - dijo la castaña sonriendo - fuimos juntos a la primaria y ahora estaremos todos juntos en la secundaria, en la misma

- tienes razón Flora, y no es cualquier secundaria - dijo Bloom sonriendo - la mejor escuela de todas

- tienes toda la razón Bloom - se escucho una voz femenina. Todas las miradas se posaron en la chica que recién llegaba y se integraba con sus amigos. Su cabello era color rosado y tenía ojos verdes oscuros. Usaba una polera morada sin mangas que dejaba ver su ombligo, una falda de igual color y debajo unos pantalones delgados y ajustados morados también. Unas botas moradas con blanco hasta la rodilla.

- ¡Tecna! - dijeron todos sonriendo.

- veo que no soy la última en llegar - dijo la chica sonriendo.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! - se escucho un grito masculino. Todos voltearon a ver y vieron a dos chicos ahí parados. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño corto, algo teñido en las puntas con un color claro. Usaba una polera roja y unos jeans rotos, también unas deportivas. El otro chico tenía el cabello color naranjo corto, usaba una camisa blanca y sobre ella una chaqueta azul, unos jeans rojos y deportivos azules. También tenía unas gafas rojas, el vidrio era transparente y mostraba unos ojos castaños claros.

- yo- yo lo siento fue un accidente - dijo el chico de cabello naranja disculpándose algo asustado por la actitud del castaño furioso.

- ¡Te voy a romper la cara nerd! - dijo el castaño tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

- ya déjalo Drake - dijo un chico de cabello largo color café muy claro, sin embargo no parecía ser castaño del todo, ojos grises. Usaba un chaleco violeta sobre una camisa blanca con volantes, pantalones violeta y botas grises. Lleva una chaqueta larga marrón sobre este traje formal.

- olvídalo - dijo Drake enojado - este imbécil acaba de derramar el café sobre mi polera, lo mataré

Alzo el puño derecho para golpearlo pero algo lo detuvo. Drake miro hacia atrás y vio a un chico de cabello color magenta oscuro en picos hacia arriba, ojos azules muy azules. Usaba una polera azul con rombos amarillos en el pecho, sobre ella tenía una chaqueta sin mangas abiertas de color blanco. También usaba unos jeans morados con un cinturón blanco y zapatos morados.

- tu amigo te dijo que lo dejaras y yo te diré lo mismo si no quieres que a ti te rompa la cara - amenazo el recién llegado. El castaño soltó al chico y miro al que lo tenía aun agarrado.

- eres nuevo ¿eh? - pregunto Drake con una sonrisa de superioridad - no sabes con quien te metes, y a menos que quieras ser nadie en esta escuela aléjate... vamonos de aquí Valtor, odio a los nuevos

Luego de que los dos chicos se alejaran. El peli naranja agradeció a su amigo y luego ambos se dirigieron al grupo en que se encontraba Bloom y los demás.

- ¿que ha pasado? - pregunto Tecna preocupada - ¿Timmy estas bien?

- accidentalmente hice que tirara el café sobre su polera, me disculpe pero el tipo es duro - dijo el peli naranja tranquilo - y estoy bien

- suerte que Riven estaba ahí para defenderte - dijo Brandon sonriendo - el héroe

- ya cállate - dijo el chico de cabello magenta riendo.

- ya va a ser la hora de entrar y los demás no han llegado aun - dijo Bloom preocupada - sera mejor llamarlos

- miren eso - dijo Flora sorprendida. Todos voltearon a la calle y vieron un auto plateado sin techo, último modelo y de lujo. De aquel auto se bajo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos color miel. Usaba un vestido color verde agua, casi celeste, con rayas rosadas. Usaba unos zapatos de tacón rosados, unos aros de estrella y un cintillo rosado.

- ¡Ah! - se escucho un grito de una chica que se acercaba a la recién llegada con un abrazo fuerte. Se podían escuchar algunos silbidos y aplausos.

- parece ser una chica de clase alta - dijo Flora sorprendida - tan solo miren el auto

- y popular al parecer - dijo Bloom sorprendida.

- _"y hermosa"_ - pensó Brandon sin quitarle la vista a la chica.

- tal vez, Sky, sea amiga de tu hermana - dijo Musa tranquila.

- nunca la he visto antes, sin embargo se me hace conocida - dijo Sky mirando a la rubia de reojo - oh, ¿por qué dices eso?

- allí va tu hermana - dijo Musa apuntando a Diaspro que se acercaba a la rubia tranquila.

La rubia de ojos color miel se cruzo de brazos dándole una mirada retadora a la hermana de Sky. La mayoría comenzó a silbar nuevamente mientras la hermana de Sky, Diaspro, se enojaba mas y le decía un par de cosas la rubia, cosas que el grupo no podía oír.

- ¿que sucede ahí? - se escucho una voz femenina cerca de ellos. Todos voltearon a ver y vieron a tres personas, dos chicos y una chica.

La joven tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color verdes oscuros, su tez de piel era morena. Usaba un poleron sin mangas y que dejaba ver el ombligo, de color rosado y con un gorro detrás. Unos jeans con un cinturón verde. Pasado las rodillas, el jens tenía dos colores, por el frente se veía color verde y por detrás se veía azul. Usaba unas botas rosadas. En el brazo izquierdo tenia una manga verdes en el codo, y en la muñeca derecha una muñequera rosada.

Uno de los chicos tenía el cabello negro largo y ojos azules. Usaba una camisa blanca y sobre ella una polera azul, unos pantalones verdes y zapatos azules con blanco.

El otro chico tenía el cabello castaño oscuro en dos trenzas. Usaba una polera manga larga color morada con los hombros azules, el cuello amarillo y en los brazos dos argollas amarillas, una en cada uno, debajo tenía una polera blanca. Usaba unos pantalones color crema con un cinturón azul y zapatos azules.

- no lo sabemos - dijeron todos negando con la cabeza.

- que bueno que llegan, Layla, Nabu, Helio - dijo Bloom sonriendo - pensamos que iban a llegar tarde

- no, los chicos pasaron por mi pero se retazaron - dijo Layla riendo - ni loca llegaría tarde el primer día

- parece que tu hermana y esa chica se odian - dijo el chico de cabello negro, Helio.

- yo se que la conozco pero no puedo recordar de donde - dijo Sky mirando a la joven.

- ¿de quien habla? - pregunto Nabu confundido.

- de la rubia que esta con Diaspro - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

- ah ¿y a él que le sucede? - pregunto Nabu apuntando a Brandon que aun mantenía la vista en la rubia.

- ni idea - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza - ¡Brandon!

- ¡Ah! ¿que? - pregunto el chico confundido.

- nada - dijo Musa encogiéndose de hombros. El timbre comenzó a sonar y todos los alumnos que aun permanecían fuera del colegio entraron. El grupo entro en el colegio y observaban todo sorprendidos.

Recorrían un pasillo muy ancho, con una alfombra larga de color roja hasta llegar a otra puerta. En las paredes habían cuadros en las cuales als fotos eran sobre algunos clubes o cursos que marcaron historia. Había una gran vitrina con muchos trofeos. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los casilleros. No podían pasar a los casilleros ya que había una mujer que usaba un vestido rojo con un cinturon azul y una argolla amarilla. Tenía un sombrero rojo al igual que el vestido y zapatos elegantes con tacón. Su cabello era largo y blanco, usaba gafas y aros con una cadena que llevaba a una pelota amarilla.

- es un gusto poder verlos, me presento mi nombre es Dufour para los que no me conocen, en especial los de primer año - dijo la mujer con un tono tranquilo - me gustaría que todos pasaran por este corredor para ir al patio donde la directora los estará esperando

- se ve que es amigable - le susurro Bloom a Musa.

- y muy elegante - dijo Musa sorprendida.

Los chicos de primer año siguieron las instrucciones que la mujer les había indicado tranquilamente. Al llegar al patio se sorprendieron enormemente al ver la cancha del colegio. Era una cancha muy grande, de pasto, para jugar fútbol soccer y fútbol americano. Pasaron a las gradas y se sentaron en ella observando todo. Al un costado de la cancha, en forma vertical había otra cancha pero de cemento con aros de basquetball.

- es un agrado poder saludar a los alumnos nuevos de este colegio así como a los alumnos viejos - dijo la directora con un micrófono en mano - para aquellos que no me conocen soy la directora del colegio, mi nombre es Faragonda y espero poder llegar a conocer a todos los nuevos así como conozco a los antiguos alumnos. Me complace darles la bienvenida a un nuevo año en Alfea, espero que tengan sus metas listas y sus notas sean las mejores así como espero no tener problemas con nadie este año. Como siempre, para aquellos jóvenes que quieren, desean, entrar en alguna academia deportiva deberán hablar con Codatorta y entrar para pasar las pruebas que se les pondrán, también tenemos clubes como ciencia, diseño, música, entre otros. Espero que mis estudiantes nuevos sean bienvenidos en esta escuela y los demás les den una cálida bienvenida, sin mas que decir pueden pasar a sus casilleros para luego ir a sus clases

- la directora parece ser muy amable - dijo Flora sonriendo mientras caminaba a su casillero con las chicas.

- así es - dijo Bloom sonriendo mientras miraba los números de los casilleros.

- ¿que numero tienes? - pregunto Tecna a Bloom.

- docientos quince - dijo Bloom buscando su casillero - oh ahí esta

- nosotros tenemos entre los trecientos - dijo Sky sonriendo - nos veremos en clases

- hasta luego - se despidieron las chicas.

- genial, docientos trece - dijo Musa sonriendo mientras se detenía - es este

- estamos cerca - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- aquí esta el mío - dijo Tecna en lso casilleros de enfrente - docientos catorce

- el mío esta atrás, docientos diez - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- voy contigo, tengo el docientos siete - dijo Layla sonriendo.

Bloom abrió su casillero y metió algunos libros, saco su horario de la mochila y lo miro detenida mente. Primera clase, biología con Griselda. Sonrió y miro a sus amigas, espero unos minutos a las demás chicas y luego se fueron en busca de su salón. Al llegar ahí vieron a sus amigos sentados en la fila de él medio así que ellas pasaron tranquilas a la fila de la derecha, a la ventana que mirando al pizarron era la fila de la izquierda.

Una profesora de cabello castaño corto oscuro entro en la sala, tenía ojos castaños también y usaba unas gafas celeste. Su atuendo era algo extraño, un vestido largo, hasta los pies, color azul con los lados blancos y mangas largas. La mujer paso al asiento del profesor y miro a todos para luego tomar un plumón y darles la espalda escribiendo en el pizarron.

Las chicas tomaron asiento, no hacía falta que se los dijeran ya que la mirada seria de la profesora lo decía todo, era estricta. Se sentaron al final de la fila, cada una en parejas menos Bloom, que estaba sentada sola al lado del pasillo.

- mi nombre, como dice en el pizarron, es Griselda y seré su profesora de biología - dijo la mujer seria - les diré al tiro, a mi clase se llega temprano, el que llegue después del timbre tendrá problemas. Mis pruebas son difíciles por lo que tendrán que poner mucho empeño, no se puede hablar mientras yo este explicando algo y los trabajos deben ser entregados a tiempo o recibirá nota mínima, cero.

- parece un sargento - dijo Flora que estaba frente a Bloom sentada al lado de Tecna.

- ya lo creo - susurro Tecna preocupada.

La profesora iba a volver a hablar pero fue interrumpida por una chica que acababa de entrar a clases. Brandon miro a la joven sorprendido y sonrió inconscientemente mientras un ligero sonrojo se comenzaba a notar en su rostro. Miro a la chica de pies a cabeza embobado. La joven que había entrado era la misma chica que habían visto llegar en aquel auto plateado.

- te digo que la conozco o la he visto en algún lugar - susurro Sky a Brandon - ¿Brandon? ¿me estas escuchando?

- ah si, si - dijo distraído el joven.

- llegas tarde - dijo Griselda seria.

- ¿le sorprende? - pregunto la joven con un tono de burla.

- será mejor que empiece a llegar temprano o vamos a tener los mismo problemas - dijo Griselda seria - pasa y toma asiento, por ser el primer día se lo voy a perdonar pero mas vale que no se repita

La joven rodó los ojos y miro todos los asientos del salón. Todos estaban ocupados menos aquel último asiento junto a la ventana. Dio un suspiro y camino hasta aquel asiento tranquila, dejo su bolso sobre la mesa y se sentó.

- hola, me llamo Bloom Spark - saludo la pelirroja a la rubia con una sonrisa - soy nueva

- si eso imagino - dijo la chica sonriendo - me llamo Stella Solaria, un gusto

- oh ellas son mis amigas - dijo Bloom apuntando a las chicas de enfrente - Flora Linphea, Musa Melody, Tecna Zenith y Layla Andros

- un gusto - saludo Stella sonriendo - mi nombre es Stella de Solaria

- un gusto Stella - dijo Flora sonriendo.

Griselda comenzó con su clase. Explicaba algo sobre las células de el cuerpo, muchos lo tomaron como aburrido y pocos prestaban atención a la clase. Stella miraba por la ventana algo pensativa.

Estaba iniciando el curso de nuevo, tenía que conocer nuevas personas, hacer nuevas amistades y todo eso le molestaba. Aun se maldecía por haber provocado aquel tonto accidente en el laboratorio de ciencias, de no ser por eso ahora estaría con Katie hablando sobre todos los chicos del colegio, estarían haciendo dibujitos de los profesores que odian o ignorarían la clase escuchando música mientras eran regañadas por Sandra.

- ¡Srta. Stella! - el grito de Griselda alejo a Stella de sus pensamientos y enseguida la miro confundida - le sugiero que si quiere pasar mi clase con una buena calificación es mejor que preste atención a mis clases, porque le aseguro que no seré tan suave con usted este año. Y también espero que preste atención a las clases y no ande distraída causando problemas como el del año pasado. Por culpa de su mente distraída del año pasado el laboratorio de ciencias no podrá ser ocupado hasta que se repare por completo de la explosión

- un accidente - se defendió Stella frunciendo el ceño molesta por la reprimenda que Griselda le estaba dando.

- solo presta atención a las clases - dijo Griselda molesta - o te enviare a la oficina de la directora y no creo que le guste verte ahí en tu primer día

Stella rodó los ojos y asintió para hacerle saber que prestaría atención. La hora se paso muy lento, tanto que un caracol era mas rápido. Griselda abandono el salón al toque del timbre y los alumnos esperaron a su siguiente profesor, algunos salieron del salón un rato mientras que otros se quedaron ahí dentro, pero en ambos lugares se comentaba sobre la reprimenda que Griselda le dio a Stella.

- oye, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada - Griselda te regaño feo, ¿que ha pasado?

- nada importante - dijo Stella sacando su celular.

- eso fue muy raro e incomodo - dijo Nabu acercándose a las chicas - conque te llamas Stella, soy Nabu Williams

- un gusto - dijo Stella colocando su celular en su oído - hey, ¿como te ha ido?

- _las cosas no podrían ser peores, Sandra es aburrida ya que solo presta atención a la clase. Me haces falta Stel_ - se escucho la voz de Katie del otro lado.

- eso pasa cuando te juntas con una cerebrito - rió Stella - Griselda me acaba de dar el regaño de mi vida

- _¿como tu padre?_ - pregunto Katie riendo.

- no, papá fue mas... suave a decir verdad, no dijo tanto - respondió Stella mientras giraba su cabeza la derecha. Su mirada se cruzo con la de un chico castaño que apenas se había acercado al grupo. Ella lo miro sorprendida y algo sonrojada, aunque ese sonrojo no se notaba demasiado para su suerte.

Miro al chico de reojo y lentamente esbozo una sonrisa atontada - _¿Stel? ¿me oyes?_

- te llamo luego, te veo en el almuerzo mejor - dijo Stella colgando la llamada. Miro a los demás chicos que se acercaban y luego volvió a mirar al castaño.

- hola - dijo el rubio de los primero. Stella miro al joven y frunció el ceño como si intentara recordar algo.

- hola, soy Stella - saludo extendiendo la mano - disculpa pero, ¿nos conocemos?

- algo así - dijo Sky con una sonrisa al haber recodado a la chica - chocamos en el supermercado hace meses atrás, no se si lo recuerdes

- oh si, si, si - dijo Stella asintiendo - buscaba bebida de naranja y chocamos

- si - dijo el rubio sonriendo - por cierto, soy Sky Eraklyon y ellos son mis amigos, al igual que las chicas que imagino que ya las conoces

- si, ya las conozco - dijo Stella asintiendo mientras miraba a las chicas. Volvió a mirar al grupo de varones y sonrió.

- yo- yo soy Brandon Johnson - dijo el chico tartamudeando.

- Riven Evans - saludo el chico con un tono despreocupado.

- Helio White - dijo el pelinegro.

- y yo soy Timmy McCartney - saludo el chico sonriendo.

- Stella, Stella Solaria - dijo la chica mirando disimuladamente a Brandon.

- entonces, supongo que no eres nueva debido a como te hablo la profesora - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

- oh no, es mi segundo año pero debo repetir el primero por un accidente que hubo en el laboratorio - dijo la chica sonriendo.

Sky miro a Brandon y sonrió al notar que su amigo no le quitaba la vista a Stella así que le dio unos codazos suaves y le guiño el ojo. Brandon se sonrojo y enseguida trato de evitar cualquier mirada.

- oye Stella, si no es mucha la molestia, ¿podrías mostrarnos la escuela? - pregunto Sky sonriendo.

- planeaba verme con Katie pero... - le dio una mirada a Brandon y sonrió - por supuesto, seguro ella entenderá

* * *

.: Stella :.

- ¡No lo entiendo! - dijo Katie molesta - Stella, enserio, no puedes dejarme plantada, es la hora del almuerzo

- lo se, pero les dije que lo haría - dije sonriendo mientras miraba disimuladamente a Brandon. Mi mirada se cruzo con al de él y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- te gusta el castaño, ¿verdad? - dijo Katie con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿que? no, solo es... lindo - dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- esta bien, solo porque hay un buen partido para ti - dijo Katie sonriendo - oye, se hará la fiesta de inicio de año ¿verdad?

- oh si, en mi casa esta noche, a las ocho, difunde la noticia - dije sonriendo - mientras yo iré a conocer a Brandon

- conque así se llama, que tengas suerte nos vemos en la cafetería - dijo Katie con una sonrisa en los labios. Me acerque al grupo de chicas y chicos que había conocido apenas y les sonreí para luego guiarlos en una excursión por el colegio.

- bien chicos y chicas, lo primero que tienen que saber para sobrevivir en esta escuela es una cosa muy simple, sin embargo muy difícil de conseguir - dije mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa - popularidad

- ¿popularidad? - pregunto Brandon confundido. Se veía tan lindo así.

- si... - dije mirándolo con una sonrisa - en esta escuela la popularidad lo es todo, si quieres que te recuerden por algo es por popularidad. Juntense con la gente adecuada y serán populares en poco tiempo pero deben evitar juntarse con la colmena de mala muerte

- ¿quienes son? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

- las chicas mas malas de toda la escuela - dije sonriendo - ellas son seis chicas Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Mitzi, Chimera y Diaspro

- ¿Diaspro? - dijeron todos sorprendidos.

- ¿la conocen? - pregunte confundida.

- es mi hermana - dijo Sky sorprendido.

Mire a Sky fijamente por unos segundos y luego abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¡De ahí venia el parecido! ese chico se parecía un poco a Diaspro, solo el color de ojos es diferente y mas encima tiene el mismo apellido. ¿Como no me di cuenta antes de eso? que tonta fui al no darme cuenta.

- oh Dios, ¿tu eres el niño? - pregunte sorprendida y algo extrañada.

- ¿niño? - pregunto confundido.

- oh Dios - volví a repetir - ¿saben? creo que es mala idea que los ayude así que creo que es mejor... si me voy

Me fui de donde me encontraba para irme a la cafetería. No quería ser mala con ellos pero, Dios, era hermano de Diaspro, es el hermano de la bruja. No podía soportar aquello por lo que debía irme, mi reputación en esta escuela es de la buena por lo que estar cerca del hermano de ella hará que mi popularidad baje y sea un desastre.

Entre en la cafetería y busque la mesa de siempre, la mesa popular en la cual Sandra, Katie y yo nos sentábamos también antes se sentaba Drake pero él ahora no se me acerca y yo lo evito por lo que no lo vería en la mesa.

- hey, ¿que paso? - pregunto Sandra al verme.

- paso que acabo de conocer al enano del que Diaspro es niñera - dije aun asombrada mientras tomaba el vaso de bebida con bombilla de Katie.

- ¿conociste a su hermano? - pregunto Katie sorprendida.

- si y tu también lo conoces - dije mirando a Katie quien me miro confundida - ¿recuerdas a ese chico del supermercado? cuando íbamos hacer la fiesta en mi casa, ¿el rubio aquel?

- el guapo rubio, si, ¿como olvidarlo? - dijo Katie sonriendo.

- se llama Sky Eraklyon, hermano menor de la rubia sin cerebro - dije tomando de la bebida algo sorprendida aun.

- alejate de él - dijo Sandra seria - es posible que sea como su hermana

- no lo se, se notaba agradable pero... ah creo que tienes razón - dije asintiendo - pero él chico...

- aaaww alguien se esta enamorando - dijo Katie sonriendo.

- Katie me lo contó, ¿con que un chico nuevo que te atrae? eso es bueno - dijo Sandra - estas soltera ahora y debes aprovecharlo

- uno, no estoy enamorada de él, ya dije que es lindo y eso es todo - dije con un tono firme.

- miente, yo siempre se cuando miente - dijo Katie riendo - y al parecer el amor de tu vida acaba de entrar

- ¿¡Donde!? - pregunte dándome la vuelta pero no vi a Brandon en ningún lado. Escuche a Katie reír y la mire molesta, me reí sarcástica y luego mire a Sandra que aguantaba la risa - yo no, lo amo... que quede claro, es lindo

- lo que digas - dijo riendo Sandra.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Caminaba por los pasillos de mi nueva escuela sin prestar atención a nada que me rodeara, seguía a mis amigos tranquilo mientras pensaba en Stella. Esa chica era realmente hermosa, una chica muy linda y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa era realmente encantadora.

- _"es hermosa"_ - pensé sonriendo. Me detuve en seco y sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente quitando eso de mi cabeza. No se porque no dejo de pensar en ella, es una chica linda y todo, pero por favor, una chica como ella debe tener novio. Además, ella dijo que la popularidad lo es todo en esta escuela y recordando como la ovacionaron cuando llego seguro es muy popular, no es de extrañar que tenga un novio de igual popularidad - _"me gustaría conocerla mas"_

_- _es aquí - dijo Sky sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Levante la vista y abrí los ojos sorprendidos. Se supone que nos encontrabamos en la cafetería y era la hora de almuerzo pero no había casi ningún estudiante, aunque la mayoría estaba en la fila para pedir la comida. Fruncí el ceño y busque con la mirada a los demás estudiantes y cuando los encontré mis ojos se abrieron como plato. Mas adelante habían dos grandes puertas de cristal transparente, se podían ver varías mesas al aire libre y entre ellas a todos los estudiantes que no estaban en la cafetería.

- parece que tiene aire libre - escuche a Timmy - vamos a pedir la comida para luego salir

Fui con los chicos a pedir la comida mientras las chicas iban a buscar una mesa afuera en donde sentarnos. Después de pedir la comida de nosotros y de las chicas salimos a fuera a buscarlas. Era enorme esta parte de la cafetería, mas que la de adentro. Habían mesas rendodas con quita sol, y sobre pasto. Había un camino de cemento pero las mesas estaban sobre el pasto.

- esta no es una escuela - dije aun sorprendido - es una mansión, la entrada, los casilleros, las canchas, la cafetería

- es verdad - dijo Sky sorprendido también.

- allí están las chicas - dijo Riven tranquilo. Caminamos hasta la mesa en donde estaban ellas. Dejamos los almuerzos y nos sentamos. Comencé a buscar con la mirada a la chica aquella, Stella, pero me costó mucho hacerlo entre tantos alumnos.

- ¿a quien buscas? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

- ¿que no es obvio? - pregunto Sky riendo - busca a Stella

- eso no es verdad - mentí negando con la cabeza.

- te gusta ¿no es así? - pregunto Flora con un tono dulce.

- es linda, eso es bueno - dijo Sky provocando una mirada triste en Bloom - pero Brandon, esa chica ya debe de tener novio

- que no me gusta - fruncí el ceño - solo quería saber porque se fue así cuando se entero que Diaspro era tu hermana

- es verdad, parecía algo sorprendida - dijo Tecna asintiendo.

- hey ustedes, imagino que son nuevos ¿verdad? - dijo un chico que se nos había acercado. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Usaba una polera manga larga color morada con rayas en el pecho y sobre ella una chaqueta de manga corta color blanca abierta. Un cinturón blanco y jeans oscuros, zapatos morado oscuro - que tal, soy Andy

- Andy, Andy Moore - dijo el chico sonriendo - ya que son nuevos venía a invitarlos a la fiesta del siglo

- ¿una fiesta? - pregunto Bloom confundida.

- si, todos en la escuela están invitados - dijo Andy sonriendo mientras miraba a Bloom - y a los nuevos hay que invitarlos personalmente ya que no sabemos los números de celular para enviar el mensaje

- oh eso sería bueno pero no creo poder ir - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza - apenas iniciamos el año escolar

- exacto - dijo Andy sonriendo - es una fiesta de inicio de clases, para celebrar el regreso y la tortura que se nos viene, ¿ustedes fueron a Torre Nubosa hace dos años atrás?

- no, fuimos a Fontana Roja, somos amigos desde la primaria - explico Sky mirando algo celoso a Andy por como le sonreía a Bloom.

- eso explica porque no conocen esta fiesta - dijo el chico riendo - verán, cada año, desde la primaria en Torre Nubosa se hacía una fiesta para celebrar el inicio y el final de año, la fiesta la hacía una chica en su casa, cunados se graduó en Torre Nubosa y vino a estudiar aquí el año pasado la tradición continuo solo que los de Alfea nada mas pueden ir. Es la fiesta mas emocionante de todas, hay comida, bebidas, un dj, la mejor música, es una de las mejores fiestas que existen y se celebra el primer día de clases en su casa a las ocho. Les doy la dirección y espero verlas ahí, chicas, a ustedes también

- ¿y quien es la chica que presta su casa para algo tan loco como una fiesta en la que va toda la escuela? - pregunto Tecna con desconfianza.

- eso no importa, de todos modos no podrán hablar con ella ya que es popular y no suele juntarse con los nuevos - dijo Andy riendo - bueno, aquí tienen la dirección - nos entrego un papel - es imposible que se pierdan ya que es una mansión

- ¿una mansión? - pregunto Riven sorprendido.

- su padre es un famoso mangnante y su madre super modelo - dijo Andy sonriendo - se da una vida lujos, como sea, espero verlas ahí chicas

- esta bien - dijeron las chicas sonriendo.

- por cierto, soy Bloom y ellas son Flora, Musa, Tecna y Layla - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- un gusto, bueno nos veremos - dijo Andy dándose la vuelta.

- era muy guapo - dijo Musa una vez que el chico se había ido - y no le quitaba la vista a Bloom

- si, si, lo que digas - dijo Sky celoso - bueno, ¿que harán?

- iremos - dijo Bloom - es la mejor manera de integrarnos

- tu quieres conocer a ese chico - dijo Flora apuntándola con el dedo mientras sonreía pícara.

- tal vez - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

Me reí un poco y le di un codazo a Sky. Al termino del almuerzo fui a tirar la basura y ahí estaba ella. Estaba hablando con dos chicas, una de ellas tenía el cabello con rulos de color castaño oscuro. Usaba una falda con una polera muy a la moda y combinaba y la otra tenía el cabello largo y laceo color negro, su vestuario eran jeans y polera manga corta.

Me acerque tranquilamente a botar la basura tratando de ignorarla un poco ya que ella no me había notado y funciono. Ella simplemente dijo algo de la fiesta, fue lo que alcancé a oír, y luego se fue. Sonreí para mis adentros y tire mi basura. Después del almuerzo fui con los demás a clases de música, Musa estaba emocionada por ver quien era el profesor y como enseñaba.

Nos sentamos en el mismo asiento donde estábamos antes ya que desde ahora esos eran nuestros asientos y esperamos al profesor Wizgiz, según supe que se llamaba. No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara. Era bajo y vestía de verde, con un sombrero poco peculiar. Me reí un poco ante la loca idea de que sea un duende.

A los diez minutos después de que iniciara la clase y el profesor nos hablara sobre la pasión por la música entro Stella, le entrego una nota al profesor y él no dijo nada. Ella me miro mientras iba a sentarse al lado de Bloom, tenía un sonrojo en su rostro y se veía realmente linda.

- _"basta Brandon, ella debe de tener novio" _- pensé regañandome - _"parezco un tonto pensando en ella todo el tiempo"_

La hora de música se paso rápido. Nada extraño a decir verdad, y luego nos toco con DuFour, la maestra de lenguaje, esa clase si fue aburrida. Después de una aburrida mañana me junte con Sky para irnos juntos a casa ya que eramos vecinos.

- te lo digo, ese tal Andy quería algo con Bloom - dijo Sky molesto - te juro que...

- no le puedes hacer nada, no es tu novia - dije con un tono obvio - mira, ambos sabemos que te gusta y que tu a ella le gustas así que da el primer paso

- no puedo hacer eso, nos conocemos desde que somos niños, fuimos al jardín de infancias juntos y decirle que siento algo mas con ella sería romper esa amistad - dijo Sky mortificado - además no creo que ella sienta lo mismo si se la pasaba mirando a ese tal Andy

- dijo que era guapo, lo que significa que tienes competencia - dije riendo.

- eso no es justo - dijo Sky molesto - bueno, Brandon, nos vemos esta noche. Le pediré a Diaspro que nos lleve, después de todo imagino que ira también a la fiesta y si no, bueno, podemos caminar

- genial - dije con sarcasmo - entonces nos vemos a las siete treinta

- bien - dijo Sky entrando en su casa ya que habíamos llegado.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina otro capítulo mas. Jeje Bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste se que son cortos y algo simple pero estoy intentando hacerlos mas largos y mas... emocionantes, pero habrá que esperar jeje.

Bueno, que bueno que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y este también, pensé que no se, tal vez no les gustaría porque es algo casi diferente a los que se suelen escribir normalmente pero veo que les gusto y eso es bueno :D

~ Comentarios:

- micaela: Si, también subiré los capítulos de El Camino de la Luz IV. Y espero que este fics también te llegue a gustar.

- star 123: Si, se que es demasiado para leer pero pensé que así de esa manera borraría el bloqueo que tengo en ocasiones cuando escribo ya que me llegan otras ideas a la mente y me impide seguir escribiendo en El Camino de la Luz por lo que las junte en otro fics. Si, es hermano de Diaspro... yo había leido que se escribía así su nombre no Diaspora, bueno, como sea, aksjask el vicio, el vicio askjask

- Spectra Vondergeist: No se si sea un OC de Drake Bell, al cual amo por cierto, jeje pero si se que estaba viendo Drake y Josh cuando buscaba el nombre y lo puse apenas se me vino a la cabeza aksjsjak. ¿Por qué crees que es Brandon? especifique que era rubio (8) askjask error común. Respondiendo a tu preguntas, unas ya tienen sentimientos y otros lo irán descubriendo poco a poco :D

- MiraNda: Eiiig, alguien que adivina quien es el hermano de Diaspro askjaskj. Bueno, sobre las relaciones algunos tardarán en hacerlo pero poco a poco se iran enamorando jeje. No se me hace pesado, sucede que tengo un bloqueo para iniciar el capítulo y no pude escribir pero ese bloqueo se esta borrando un poco así que comenzare a escribir ahora

Bueno eso es todo y gracias por leer :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	3. Chapter 3: La Fiesta del Siglo

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Bueno, sin mas demora les invito a leer una nueva historia.

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 3:

La Fiesta del Siglo

.: Sky :.

- ¿como que no vas a ir? - pregunte sorprendido.

- ya te dije no iré - dijo Diaspro pintando sus uñas - esa fiesta es aburrida

- ¿aburrida? - pregunte sorprendido - todos hablaban sobre eso

- escucha Sky, yo no pienso poner un pie en esa casa - dijo Diaspro con una mueca molesta - la chica de la fiesta y yo nos odiamos a muerte y tengo suficiente dignidad como para no ir

- entonces, ¿me prestaras tu auto? - pregunte curioso.

- me enfermas Sky, ten las llaves - dijo molesta - y mandale mis saludos a la dueña de la fiesta, que ojalas la fiesta sea un desastre

- esta bien - dije extrañado. Salí de su habitación y fui a la mía para poder llamar a Brandon. Tome mi celular y lo llame, también a Bloom para ver si quería que la pasara a buscar y así fue.

Esta fiesta podría ser el momento que necesito para decirle a Bloom que me gusta por lo que debe ser perfecto el momento aunque sera extraño en una casa ajena de una persona que ni siquiera conozco. Me pregunto de quien sera la casa, esa chica debe ser realmente millonaria para tener una casa así aunque según Andy su madre es una modelo y su padre un magnate por lo que imagino una casa totalmente de lujo.

- hey Bloom, habla Sky, me preguntaba si irías a la fiesta de esta noche - dije apenas escuche su voz.

- _si, iré con las chicas, ¿tu irás? _- pregunto ella con una voz dulce.

- por supuesto - dije sonriendo - entonces, imagino que nos veremos allá

_- de hecho nos juntaremos en el parque con las chicas, ¿quieres juntarte con nosotras? así nos iremos todos juntos_ - dijo Bloom con tono tranquilo pero alegre.

- por supuesto, iré con Brandon - dije sonriendo.

- _bien, entonces nos vemos en el parque -_ dijo Bloom tranquila - _las chicas llamarán a los chicos para preguntarles también_

- estupendo - dije sonriendo - nos veremos

- adiós - dijo ella cortando la llamada.

Sonreí para mis adentros y mi apreté el puño feliz.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Lleva puesto un top rosa con corazones azules y una fuera de la manga del hombro derecho y un lazo azul a la izquierda haciendo una correa corsé con un chaleco azul en la parte superior y una falda de volantes de color azul. Mis zapatos son botas de color azul con bandas azules abajo de la pierna con tacones azules y el arco en la parte superior. Usaba calcetines largos pasando las rodillas. También llevaba un collar azul con perlas y corazones de color rosa, pulseras azules, y una pendiente del diamante del trullo en la oreja izquierda. El pelo me llegaba hasta las rodillas y el flequillo se separaron.

Termine de vestirme y me eche el último vistazo al espejo luego baje las escaleras de mi casa para poder ir al parque a reunirme con las demás. Antes de salir vi a mis padres sonriéndome tranquilos.

- vaya Bloom te ves preciosa - dijo mi padre, Mike. Tiene el cabello rubio y corto, ojos color azules. Usaba una camisa celeste y jeans sueltos color azules, mas unas deportivas.

- ten cuidado Bloom - dijo mi madre sonriendo. Su nombre era Vanessa. Tiene el cabello castaño corto ojos de igual color. Usaba unos pantalones verdes y una polera clara, amarilla parecía ser.

- si, lleva tu celular y avísanos si hay problemas - dijo mi padre tranquilo.

- papá, ya he ido a muchas fiestas antes - dije riendo.

- si pero nunca a una casa de alguien que no conoces, pensándolo mejor debería llevarte yo - dijo él pensativo.

- papá estaré bien, me reunire con las chicas en el parque e irán los chicos - dije sonriendo - nos iremos todos juntos

- esta bien querida, ten cuidado - dijo mi padre sonriendo.

Sonreí tranquila y asentí. Salí de la casa con dirección al parque. Iba retrazada e imaginaba que ya todos habían llegado, fue así. Al llegar ahí mire nerviosa a los demás ya que efectivamente era la última que faltaba.

- siento la demora - me disculpe sonriendo.

- no te preocupes, al menos llegaste - dijo Flora sonriendo. Flora llevaba un top verde y rosa con lunares de color rosa y un cinturón blanco y rosa con brillo volantes en la falda. Sus zapatos son de color rosa botas con tacones verdes. Ella también lleva un collar verde con brillo. Tiene el pelo recogido en una coleta con un lazo verde.

Mire a Musa y sonreí. Usaba una polera rosada sin mangas, sobre ella un chaleco rojo abierto que cubría su pecho nada mas. Usaba unas mangas en los brazos, la del brazo izquierdo comenzaba desde el codo hasta la muñeca mientras que la derecha comenzaba un poco mas arriba del codo y terminaba antes de llegar a la muñeca ya que habían unas pulseras, ambas eran de color lila. Usaba unos jeans que llegaban un poco mas abajo de la rodilla y luego unas botas altas arriba, con una separación de unos cuatro dedos entre los pantalones.

Luego estaba Tecna. Tecna lleva una camiseta de manga un púrpura con ribete verde y una falda verde con una franja blanca y cadenas de oro a través de él y un bolsillo cinturón con medias moradas. Sus zapatos son botas de color púrpura con los dedos abiertos y correas con hebilla verde. Ella también lleva dos brazaletes de oro en su brazo derecho y un oro púrpura, y brazaletes verdes en su brazo izquierdo. El cabello estaba hacia abajo, con un estilo suelto, un estilo bob-cut.

Después mire a Layla, llevaba una especie de chaqueta completa, es decir que también era como un short, era color azul, debajo llevaba una polera morada. En su brazo derecho llevaba una banda rosada y una pulsera en la muñeca derecha. Llevaba botas largas que llegaban hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas y eran de color azul.

Y por último estaban los chicos. Ellos, bueno, ellos tenían la misma ropa que usaron esta mañana, no se toman su tiempo para arreglarse en especial para una fiesta. De todos modos se veían bien así vestidos, me gustaba como se veía Sky.

- Bloom, te ves bien - dijo Sky sonriendo.

- bueno, ya estábamos todos, vamos a la fiesta - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- por supuesto - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Fuimos caminando en la dirección que el chico, Andy, nos había dado. Caminamos un buen rato buscando la dirección, incluso nos perdimos ya que estábamos caminando del lado contrario. Cuando logramos llegar a la casa era mas allá de las ocho, casi nueve por lo que iba a ser una vergüenza total. Estábamos entrando en el barrio y escuchamos la música, era realmente fuerte, los vecinos han de quejarse.

La casa no fue difícil encontrarla, solo seguimos la música y buscamos la "mansión de lujo" que Andy menciono. Debo decir que era la única casa parecida a una mansión, era realmente enorme. Revisamos el numero solo para estar seguros y era esa. La casa era enorme, dos pisos pero grande. Tenía un ventanal a la izquierda y era algo redondo. El color de la casa era blanco, como si fuese plateado, muy bonita, y tenía ventanas las cuales eran cubiertas por las cortinas.

- ¿quien tocara? - pregunte curiosa. Todos se cohibieron un poco así que lo hice yo. En cierto modo también me sentía algo cohibida ya que era una fiesta de la escuela nueva a la que iba y no tenía ni idea de quien vivía aquí, ¿que debería decir? ¿hola, es aquí la fiesta de la escuela secundaria Alfea? ni idea, pero la música podía decirme, si es la fiesta, pero, ¿sera de la escuela?.

La puerta no tardo en abrirse y vi a una chica, no cualquier chica, era Stella. Ella llevaba un vestido con un estilo lazo morado en la parte superior con dos estrellas de oro. La siguiente capa es de color púrpura claro. A continuación, la capa se vuelve naranja y luego púrpura luz. Por último, la capa naranja remate. Usaba botas de color púrpura con una tenía cinta de color naranja en el tobillo, la botas llegaban hasta la rodilla. Lleva una diadema de color púrpura con un lazo rosa. Su pelo se corta a un lado con un flequillo ladeado desde la derecha a izquierda.

- ¿Stella? - pregunte aun sorprendida y confundida.

- hey, Andy me dijo que vendrían - sonrió ella - adelante

Entre en su casa y la mire sorprendida. A mi derecha había una escalera que daba al segundo piso, frente a mi había un corredor y a mano izquierda una puerta, siguiendo por el corredor vi dos puertas mas, una enfrente de la otra, y mas al fondo había una puerta abierta pero no podía ver bien que había en ella.

- ¡Stella! - escuche una voz masculina.

- ¡Enseguida! - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿vienen?

- oh si - dije asintiendo lentamente aun sorprendida. Seguí a Stella hasta el marco de la puerta que estaba a la izquierda. Entramos a la sala, el living. Era increíblemente grande, un sofá de espaldas a la puerta con dos sillones a los lados, era de cuero negro. Frente al sofá había una mesa de centro con adornos en ella y debajo una alfombra roja. En la pared, frente al sofá aun, había un televisor plasma de mas de cuarenta pulgadas, era muy grande. A mi izquierda se encontraba aquel ventanal semi circular, había algo como un cajón con una plataforma suave, como si fuese un sillón y se veía cómodo. A mi derecha había un muro con una puerta, la cual Stella atravesó pidiendo que nos quedáramos ahí un rato.

- esta casa es increíble - susurro Riven sorprendido una vez que Stella se había ido - ¿ella vive aquí?

- no sabemos eso - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza - tal vez nos abrió porque iba pasando y ya

- oigan, si la fiesta no es aquí, ¿donde es? - pregunto Helio curioso.

- oh si, es verdad - dije mirando a mi alrededor.

Vi a Stella salir de donde había entrado hace unos momentos con una bandeja que contenía algunos aperitivos. Detrás de ella vi a un hombre alto, tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos castaños igual de claros. Se parecía un poco a Stella lo que me hizo pensar que era su padre.

- chicos, el es mi padre, Radius - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- un gusto - saludamos todos al unisonó.

- les dije que vivía aquí - susurro Riven.

- tu preguntaste si vivía aquí - corrigió Timmy.

- bien, Stel, volveré en unas dos horas - dijo el padre de Stella - recuerda, si viene la policía...

- papá, no volverá a pasar - dijo Stella tranquila - además eso fue culpa de Katie

- trata de no meterte en problemas querida - dijo el padre de Stella besándola en la parte superior de la cabeza - James y Alice estarán en la cocina preparando la comida, ya sabes, los panecillos y las bebidas están en el refrigerador por si se acaban las que están afuera... aunque pienso que si se acabaran, volveré en dos horas como máximo

- esta bien - dijo Stella sonriendo.

El padre de Stella nos hizo un ademan con la cabeza y luego salió por donde entramos. Mire a Stella sorprendida y me acerque a ella - ¿tu vives aquí?

- desde que tengo memoria, toda la vida - dijo tranquila - vamos, la fiesta es afuera

- ¿afuera? - pregunto Sky confundido.

- en el jardín - dijo Stella sonriendo - la haríamos dentro de la casa pero hubo un accidente con un candelabro de techo hace uno años atrás y mi padre dijo que las tenía que hacer en el jardín o no habrían mas fiestas

- esta bien - dijo Musa sonriendo.

Seguimos a Stella por el corredor a la última puerta, la que estaba abierta y salimos al jardín. Dios, era inmenso y estaba toda la escuela metida aquí. La música que sonaba en aquel momento era muy movida, muchos estaban bailando y había un dj. Note a mi izquierda que había una piscina inmensa, con forma de pera, frente a ella una mesa redonda y una parrilla.

- ¡Dios! - dijo Tecna asombrada - ¡Esto es inmenso!

- sorprendente - dijo Musa sonriendo sorprendida - ¿que canción es?

- _Take my hand_ de _Simple_ _Plan_ - respondió Stella sonriendo - espero chicas, que hayan traído traje de baño porque pasada las doce este lugar estará que arde

- ¿traje de baño? - pregunto Layla sorprendida - ¿usaremos la piscina?

- si, pasada las doce recién pueden entrar - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- ¡Stel! - escuche una voz femenina. Vi a una chica de cabello ruliento color castaño y ojos de igual color pero mas claros. Usaba un conjunto algo sorprendente, una polera sin mangas ni tirantes color purpura y una falda corta color azul, luego unos zapatos de tacón. Accesorios, un collar simple, aros de argollas y pulseras. En su mano derecha tenía un vaso con algo dentro, seguramente bebida - no adivinaras quien rompió con quien

- ah Katie - dijo Stella moviendo la cabeza hacía nosotros.

La chica nos miro sonrió - oh perdonen mis modales, soy Katie

- un gusto Katie - dije sonriendo - soy Bloom, ella es Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Riven, Helio y Timmy

- oh... conque tu eres Brandon - dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano. Brandon la tomo tranquilo. La chica miro a Brandon de reojo como si lo examinara - vaya, si tenía razón... nuestra reina esta...

- Katie tenías algo que decirme ¿no es así? - interrumpió Stella con una mirada preocupada como si supiera lo que iba a decir ella.

- oh si, Drake y Chimera acaban de cortar - dijo Katie sonriendo - te dije, ese chico no puede vivir sin ti. Seguro vendrá ahora mismo haciéndose el galán para remediar su error

- ¿Chimera esta aquí? - frunció el ceño.

- no - dijo la chica con un tono obvio - tu sabes bien que la colmena de mala muerte no se acerca por aquí a menos que se trate de una travesura hacía nosotras o una pelea, en tal caso... que bueno que tengo mis uñas largas

- ¿colmena de mala muerte? - escuche murmurar a Sky pensativo - es verdad, Stella... Diaspro había dejado un mensaje para la dueña de la casa y como eres tu, veo que no se llevan bien por lo que el mensaje no te gustará

- ah, así que tu eres el hermano de la rubia tonta - dijo la tal Katie mirando de reojo a Sky - eres guapo, no entiendo como esa bruja puede ser tu hermana

Fruncí el ceño y luego mire a Stella que estaba callada. Le quito el vaso de bebida y tomo un poco evadiendo la mirada, se veía sonrojada y parece que así escondía la mirada, a través del vaso.

- sigue siendo mi hermana - dijo Sky con un tono serio.

- lo se, Stelly te dije que no te juntes con ellos - dijo la chica con un tono de superioridad - pero entiendo porque quieres hacerlo, yo en tu lugar también tendría mi dilema

- Katie - dijo Stella entre dientes. Levanto la mirada por el hombro de Katie - oh Dios, es Drake... me voy

No se donde se fue Stella ya que le perdí la vista entre tanta gente. Vi al chico que se había enfrentado a Timmy esta mañana, aquel chico de estilo rockero peleonero que se enojo por un simple café.

- Katie, ¿has visto a Stella? - pregunto el chico tranquilo.

- ¿que? ¿me veo como su niñera? - pregunto Katie algo hostil - quien sabe, pero te digo una cosa. No podrás hacer lo que quieres porque Stella ya tiene a alguien mas, tu eres pasado pisado

- Katie, ¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto el chico molesto - se que lo sabes

- es una fiesta grande así que tendrás que buscarla - le dio la espalda la chica. El chico gruño y se marcho de donde estaba.

- ¿quien es? - pregunto Flora sorprendida.

- es el ex de Stella - dijo Katie mirando a Brandon para luego guiñarle el ojo - suerte...

Luego de que Katie se fuera mire a Brandon confundida - ¿que fue eso?

- no tengo ni idea - dijo Brandon encogiéndose de hombros.

- me parece que te coqueteaba - dijo Timmy tranquilo.

- bueno chicos, estamos en la fiesta del siglo - dijo Sky sonriendo - ¿que hacer?

- ¡Bailar! - dijeron Musa y Layla corriendo a la pista de baile.

Me reí un poco y mire hacia donde estaba el dj, al lado había una mesa con bebida y aperitivo - yo iré por algo de beber

iré contigo - dijo Sky siguiéndome.

.: Brandon :.

Vi a Sky alejarse con Bloom y luego mire a los demás para saber que harían. Las chicas sonrieron tranquilas y luego se me ocurrió buscar a Stella con la mirada pero había tanta gente que no sabía en donde estaba, creo que mi plan de conocerla un poco mas se venía abajo cuando salio arrancando de aquel chico.

- ¿entonces? ¿que harán? - escuche preguntar a Helio.

- yo iré a caminar, no quiero tener que tocar violín - dije riendo refiriéndome a Tecna y Timmy, Flora y Helio - si fuera ustedes chicos haría lo mismo

- es verdad - dijo Nabu asintiendo - vamos Riv, hay que ver como es el lugar

Camine por todo el jardín. Era enorme, esta no es una casa común, era una mansión. Así que era verdad, los padres de Stella debían tener empleos importantes para poder darse el lujo de pagar todo esto. Ahora recuerdo que dijeron que su padre era un famoso magnate y su madre una super modelo. Estaba tan distraído observando la casa que no me di cuenta de que choque con alguien.

- oh Dios - escuche una voz realmente que logre identificar - Brandon lo siento

- esta bien - dije mirando mi chaleco que estaba manchado por la bebida. Levante la mirada y vi a Stella mirándome preocupada - no te preocupes

- pero esta manchado - dijo ella torciendo los labios - es mi culpa, debí haberme fijado por donde caminaba

- no te preocupes, aun puedo usar la camisa - dije sonriendo.

Note que el rostro preocupado de Stella cambiaba a una sonrisa. La mire a los ojos al igual que ella me miraba a mi con una sonrisa. Estuve a punto de decir algo mas pero ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, me tomo de los hombros y me puso a un costado y se escondió en mi pecho. Sentía los latidos de mi corazón acelerar con fuerza mientras un sonrojo aparecía en mi rostro. Pasaron unos minutos y ella se alejo de mi con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

- lo- lo siento - tartamudeo un poco - me escondo de alguien

- eso note - dije asintiendo lentamente. Me aclare la garganta y sonreí un poco - ¿de quien?

- es... un ex nada mas - dijo Stella tranquila - oh, vamos dentro de la casa para limpiar la mancha o sera peor

- es- esta bien - dije tartamudeando un poco.

* * *

.: Tecna :.

- oye, no quiero ser grosero, pero, ¿a que hora crees que termine? - pregunto Timmy curioso mientras se servía bebida.

- ni idea - dije negando con la cabeza - pero es sorprendente, la música es algo fuerte

- ¿lo dudas aun? se escucha desde la entrada al barrio, y caminamos como cinco cuadras - dijo Timmy riendo.

- ¡Hey! esta fiesta es estupenda - dijo Musa acercándose - y esa canción me encanta, tengo que saber su nombre

- _our time now_ - dijo un chico acercándose. Tenía ojos azules al igual que su cabello. Vestía con una polera amarilla y jeans celeste - por cierto, Jareth

- soy Musa - se presento ella - y ellos mis amigos, Tecna y Timmy

- un gusto - dijimos ambos sonriendo.

- entonces Musa, tienes un buen gusto para la música - dijo Jareth sonriendo - ¿quieres bailar?

- por supuesto - dijo Musa alejándose con el chico.

- ¿quien es el tonto? - escuche preguntar a Riven. Me di la vuelta y lo vi junto con Bloom, Sky y Nabu.

- lo acabamos de conocer, se llama Jareth - respondí tranquila.

- te quitan a Musa - dijo Sky riendo.

- Sky, ¿por qué mejor no te preocupas por otra cosa? - pregunto Riven molesto.

Me reí un poco y luego me frote los brazos - me gustaría entrar un rato, tengo frió

- yo te acompaño - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

- suerte chicos - escuche a Bloom con un tono pícaro. Rodé los ojos y camine con Timmy al interior de la casa. En la entrada, la puerta, nos topamos con una mujer de cabello rojizo, mas claro que el de Bloom casi naranjo. Sus ojos eran de color rojos también y vestía con unos jeans celestes y una polera color verde.

- ¿donde van? la fiesta es afuera - dijo ella tranquila.

- tenía un poco de frió y quería entrar un rato - respondí tranquila también.

- eso es raro, seguro no han bailado aun - dijo ella riendo - un minuto en la pista de baile y créanme que entraran en calor enseguida

- ¿entonces no podemos entrar? - pregunto Timmy curioso.

- mmm... claro que pueden, seguro a Stella no le molestará un poco mas de compañía - dijo la mujer sonriendo. No entendí a que se refería con un poco mas de compañía - pueden entrar pero no suban las escaleras al segundo piso

Ella salió al jardín ya que tenía en las manos una bandeja. Timmy y yo entramos tranquilos, íbamos a ir a la sala un rato para hablar un rato pero al entrar en ella vimos a Stella y a Brandon hablando muy cómodamente. Brandon traía puesta su camisa rosada y Stella tenía en sus manos su chaleco verde, se veían tan cómodos hablando en el ventanal donde estaba esa cosa que parecía un sillón que no queríamos interrumpir.

- espera - dije tomando a Timmy de los hombros - quiero saber de que hablan

- ¿desde cuando eres como Bloom? - pregunto Timmy frunciendo el ceño.

- desde que... ah no importa - dije tranquila. Mire a ambos que seguían hablando sin notar nuestra presencia.

- el naranjo - dijo Stella sonriendo - mi turno, ¿película favorita?

- pues no tengo una en especial pero me gusta mucho una de miedo - dijo Brandon sonriendo - resident evil, todas

- uhg odio los zombies - dijo Stella riendo.

Brandon rió un poco y sonrió tranquilo - ¿primera palabra?

- mm... no me gusta mucho hablar de eso - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza.

- esta bien - dijo Brandon asintiendo.

- bien, creo que es mejor ir a lavar el chaleco para quitar la mancha - dijo Stella levantándose Miro en dirección donde esta yo y me vio enseguida - son tus amigos, Tecna y Timmy

- oh - Brandon nos miro sonrojado. Salimos de donde estábamos y lo miramos tranquilo - ¿que hacen aquí?

- hacía frió - respondí tranquila - ¿y ustedes?

- manche el chaleco con bebida por accidente - dijo Stella con un sonrojo ligero - iré a lavarlo, esperame aquí, no tardo nada

- bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Stella salió por donde nosotros entramos y subió las escaleras.

- te gusta esa chica - dijo Timmy sonriendo - se te nota demasiado

- Timmy, tu y Tecna pueden ser pareja tranquilos y nadie los molesta - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

Me sonroje un poco mientras evadía la mirada. Timmy y yo no eramos pareja pero lo cierto es que lo encontraba algo lindo. Mire a Brandon tranquilo y a los pocos minutos bajo Stella.

- listo, ahora la lavadora se encargara de todo - dijo ella tranquila - am, ¿vamos afuera?

- por supuesto - dijo Brandon asintiendo.

- ella esta interesada en él - dijo Timmy tranquilo - se le nota cuando se sonroja al verlo

- y él también. Me pregunto si se volverán novios algún día - dije sonriendo.

- quien sabe - dijo Timmy despreocupado - vamos a sentarnos

- si - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Estaba hablando con Bloom muy cómodamente cerca de la piscina. Hablábamos de los sorprendente que era la fiesta y todo eso cuando un chico salto al agua mojándonos un poco. Después de eso otras personas mas saltaron a la piscina. Bloom y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, al parecer Stella no mentía, pasando la media noche se podía usar la piscina y se tiraban sin traje baño, con la ropa que tenían entonces.

- hey Sky - dijo Bloom tomándome del hombro mientras miraba hacia atrás - ¿esa no es tu hermana?

Me di la vuelta y vi en la entrada a Diaspro y a sus amigas. Fruncí el ceño confundido al verla aquí ya que ella decía que estas fiestas eran aburridas, y mas porque la anfitriona era justo la chica con la cual se llevaba mal. La música se detuvo y aquellos reflectores de colores que alumbraban a todos lados se detuvieron sobre mi hermana y sus amigas, luego una música sonó, de esas que ponen cuando alguien muere.

- ¿¡Que haces aquí!? - vi a Stella acercarse a Diaspro cuando ya todos se habían quedado en silencio.

Mire a Bloom que me asintió para poder acercarnos. Fuimos hasta las chicas que parecían estar peleando, nos encontramos a Musa y Layla, luego a los demás del grupo y nos quedamos con ellos mirando en primera fila a Stella y Diaspro.

- querida, toda la escuela esta invitada ¿lo olvidas? - pregunto Chimera moviendo su celular.

- toda la escuela menos la colmena de mala muerte - dijo Stella seria - largo de mi casa

- ¿que es eso? ¿la reina de la escuela nos hecha? - pregunto Icy. Una de las amigas de mi hermana, tenía el cabello blanco y ojos color celestes. Usaba un traje azul muy ajustado y zapatos de tacón.

- que lindo que lo recuerdes - dijo Stella sonriendo un poco.

Mitzi nos miro a nosotros, nuestro grupo y luego me sonrió como si quisiera algo - oh escucha Stella, creo que no nos echaras de la casa

- ¿por qué no? - pregunto Stella curiosa - ¿me estas probando?

- simplemente por el accidente que hubo con la policía en tu última fiesta - dijo Mitzi llevando su dedo pulgar e indice al oído simulando que un celular - atención policía, llamo para hacer un reclamo. En la casa de mi vecino hay una fiesta donde los menores de edad están bebiendo alcohol, les daré la dirección

- ¡Fuiste tu! - escuche un grito y me fije que fue de Katie que se acerco a Stella junto con otra chica mas de cabello morado - ¡Te dije que habían sido estas brujas las que llamaron a la policía!

- oh yo te culpe a ti - se encogió de hombros Stella - pensé que al final si habías traído la botella de ron aun cuando te dije que no

- estuve una semana enojada contigo - dijo Katie con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- ¡Hey! concéntrense en nosotras - dijo Chimera sonriendo maliciosa.

- oh cierto - dijeron ambas al unisonó.

- ¿Diaspro que haces aquí? - pregunte con voz calmada dando un paso adelante.

- vengo a la fiesta, dijiste que sería la fiesta del siglo y ya que no trajiste el auto pase por mis amigas para venir - dijo Diaspro sonriendo tranquila.

- es una pena que se tengan que ir - dijo Stella sonriendo con pesar fingido - ahora, fuera de mi casa

- lo vas a lamentar Stella - dijo Chimera mirándola retadora - no te saldrás con la tuya

Después de lo que dijo Chimera las seis chicas salieron del jardín siendo escoltadas por una mujer de unos treinta años mas o menos. Mire a los demás que se habían encogido de hombros confundidos. Al ver lo irritada que estaba Stella decidí ir a disculparme por ella.

- oye, siento mucho aquello - me disculpe preocupado - yo...

- no importa, siempre lo hacen - dijo Stella tranquila - vienen aquí unos diez minutos, arruinan la fiesta y se van, la fiesta sigue y en ocasiones algo sucede

- aun así, lo lamento tanto - dije tranquilo - ella es... algo molesta aveces

- yo tengo mejores palabras para molesta - dijo Katie molesta - yo diría que mas bien es...

Note que Stella enseguida le cubrió la boca con la mano y espero unos minutos mientras Katie descargaba su rabia con palabras que no se le entendían nada por la mano de Stella en su boca.

- ¿terminaste? - pregunto Stella a lo que Katie asintió - bien...

- esas brujas van a llamar a la policía - dijo Katie molesta - sin ofender niño pero tu hermana es una reverenda... - no pudo continuar ya que Stella le tapo la boca.

- ¿por qué llamarán a la policía? - pregunto Bloom.

- diablos, no puedo volver a tener problemas con la policía, mi padre me mata - dijo Stella ignorando a Bloom.

- y no olvides a tu madre - dijo Katie provocando que Stella gruñera - lo siento

- iré a ver a James - dijo Stella entrando por esa puerta y desapareciendo a la vista de todos. La música no sonaba y todos parecían estar en silencio como si esto fuera una situación nueva pero según Stella lo hacen siempre que hay una fiesta en su casa. ¿Que era diferente esta vez? ¿que era lo que hacía que todos estuvieran sorprendidos y conteniendo el aliento?.

- ¡Que... siga la fiesta! - dijo Katie algo nerviosa intentando animar a los demás. La música comenzó a sonar y poco a poco cada una de los invitados comenzaba a bailar o a retomar lo que hacía hace unos momentos antes de que mi hermana y sus amigas llegaran.

- oye, ¿que ha sido todo eso? - pregunte confundido y preocupado ya que mi hermana estaba involucrada en algo.

- nada - dijo Katie seria - iré a ver como esta Stella

Una media hora paso y no supe mas de Stella y Katie. Los chicos se divertían bastante en la fiesta mientras que en mi mente aun rondaba la pregunta de en que estaba metida Diaspro, ¿que sucedía?. Chimera, la mejor amiga de Diaspro, no la conocía bien pero según pude ver le tenía un odio grande a Stella y viceversa. Esperaba que Diaspro no estuviera metida en ningún problema.

- Sky, ya tranquilízate - dijo Bloom colocando una mano en mi hombro - seguro Diaspro esta bien

- siento que tal vez algo esta mal - dije preocupado.

- ambos sabemos que tu hermana no es una santa - dijo Bloom tranquila - y puede cuidarse sola, no tienes de que preocuparte, vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta

- si, tienes razón - dije asintiendo.

.: Flora :.

La fiesta había transcurrido normal desde lo que sucedió con Chimera, esa chica, no la conocía y ya la odiaba. Tome un vaso vació de la mesa y me serví un poco de bebida. Mire a Helio y sonreí un poco, él me devolvió la sonrisa y luego mire a los demás.

- entonces - dijo Timmy para aligerar el ambiente tenso que aun existía entre nosotros por lo sucedido - ¿como la pasaron?

- pues, bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo - aunque aun no he visto a Andy

Me reí un poco al ver la expresión molesta de Sky al escuchar hablar sobre Andy. No lo conocíamos bien y esperaba conocerlo ahora pero no lo hemos podido encontrar, aunque de todos modos habían demasiadas personas en la fiesta, toda la escuela estaba aquí y nadie quería irse.

- fiesta esta increíble - dijo Bloom sonriendo - sin importar lo que ha pasado

- vaya, al fin las encuentro - escuche la voz de Andy - entre tanta gente es difícil encontrarlas, pensé que no habían venido aunque fue una suerte que se acercaron a Diaspro cuando apareció

- hey Andy - dijo Bloom sonriendo - que bueno que te vemos

- si, es bueno verlas - dijo Andy sonriendo - y a ustedes chicos

- si y creo que no nos habíamos presentado soy Sky - dijo él con un toque de celos - el es Brandon, Riven, Nabu, Helio y Timmy

- un gusto, creo que ya saben quien soy - dijo Andy sonriendo - entonces, Bloom, ¿quieres ir a bailar conmigo?

- no lo se, ya es algo tarde - dijo Bloom mirando su celular - van a ser las dos de la mañana

- ¿que? ¿se irán tan temprano? - pregunto sorprendido.

- ¿temprano? - pregunte sorprendida - van a ser las dos y mañana hay clases, ¿a que hora se van ustedes?

- cerca de las tres o cuatro - dijo Andy tranquilo - excepto con las fiestas de final de año, esas duran hasta el día siguiente

- vaya, eso es raro - dije sorprendido.

- escuchen, deben saber que para sobrevivir en esta escuela deben tener una buena reputación que los llevara a tener popularidad - dijo Andy sonriendo - y en esta fiesta se consigue, ¿vieron a los chicos que saltaron a la piscina?

- si, ¿que hay con ellos? - pregunto Sky.

- son nuevos, igual que ustedes y ya la mitad del colegio conoce sus nombres - dijo Andy sonriendo para luego retroceder - si quieren sobrevivir ya saben que deben hacer... si quieren irse ahora bien, pero después las cosas se complican... júntense con los mejores - dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- no se ustedes pero no me interesa eso de ser popular - dijo Tecna seria - solo quiero encajar de la mejor manera

- es cierto - dije asintiendo.

- oh miren, ahí esta Stella - dijo Musa apuntando a la chica que estaba bailando tranquila con alguien.

- se ve tranquila considerando lo que ha pasado - dijo Helio sorprendido.

Fruncí el ceño confundida ya que la canción que habían estado tocando hace unos segundos, una rápida y muy movida, cambio a una romántica rápida, aunque era mas parejas. Mire a los demás que se encogieron de hombros confundidos también.

Algunas personas salieron de la pista de Baile y otras se quedaron ya que bailaban en pareja. Me di cuenta de que los chicos intentaban animar a Sky para que invitara a Bloom a bailar pero él se negaba a hacerlo, tal vez por vergüenza. Sabía que Bloom tampoco lo haría por lo mismo y porque ella piensa que Sky no siente lo mismo pero no se da cuenta de que el sentimiento es mutuo.

.: Stella :.

Me acerque a la mesa de la comida para servirme un poco de bebida ya que me había entrado una calor enorme y una sed increíble. A mi lado se encontraba aquel grupo nuevo que había conocido hoy. Los mire con una sonrisa a pesar de que ellos no se dieron cuenta de que los miraba. Tal vez fue mala idea no seguir con ellos, quiero decir, que conozcan a Diaspro y al grupito ese no significa que sean iguales a ellos, principalmente su hermano. Además, Brandon es una persona muy dulce y divertida, de lo poco que lo conozco es fantástico, simplemente eso.

Termine de servirme en un vaso la bebida y note que los chicos le decían algo a Sky pero él se negaba, luego mire a las chicas que le decían algo a Bloom. Me crucé de brazos con una sonrisa al entender lo que sucedía. No se como no me di cuenta, han estado todo el día juntos y yo recién lo vengo a notar. Ambos se gustan pero no lo han dicho aun.

- hey - escuche la voz de Brandon que me saco de mis pensamientos. Me di la vuelta y vi al grupo de chicos, Brandon le dijo algo a Sky y se me acerco - ¿que haces?

- nada - respondí sonriendo tranquila - Bloom y Sky... ambos se gustan ¿no es así?

- si pero ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso - dijo Brandon con una risita.

- ya veo - dije asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

- ¿tu- tu quieres bailar? - pregunto Brandon tranquilo.

Lo mire sorprendida y casi me atoro con la bebida. Me sentía sonrojar un poco y sorprendida. Asentí lentamente aunque algo cohibida y deje el vaso sobre la mesa y fui a la pista de baile con Brandon. Aun me sentía extraña estando con él, mi corazón latía con fuerza y no me había sucedido algo así desde que había conocido a Drake hace ya un año. Era extraño, pero me gustaba como se sentía.

En mi cabeza podía oír la voz de Katie diciendo _Te gusta y lo sabes_ por lo que la sacudí de un lado a otro y mire a Brandon a los ojos con una sonrisa. Sus ojos era de color cafés oscuros, muy lindos y hablando de cosas lindas, su sonrisa era realmente linda, única, me encantaba. Tal vez si me gustaba el chico pero, ¿como es posible? apenas lo conozco, ¿es amor a primera vista?.

Mas tarde la fiesta estaba terminando, la mitad de los alumnos se había ido y no había rastros de la amenaza de Chimera por lo que supuse que se arrepintió. Esas chicas no son mas que palabras y si cumplen lo que hacen solo demuestran estar desesperadas, todos lo sabemos. Me acerque al DJ para preguntarle que canciones tenía y me mostró una lista, le pedí que colocara la numero trece_ don't stop the music de Rihanna._

Fui hasta donde se encontraba Andy con un grupo de sus amigos y lo invite a bailar. Por supuesto él no se negó. Desde donde nos encontrabamos bailando podía ver a Katie con Valor, yo rodé los ojos y mire a Andy tranquila.

- ¿lo odias? - pregunto Andy riendo divertido.

- es amigo de Drake, no me inspira confianza - dije tranquila y despreocupada.

- tal vez tengas razón - dijo Andy volteando por unos segundos - pero a ella le gusta

- solo espero que no le haga daño o yo le haré el doble - dije riendo divertida.

Al termino de la canción vi a Bloom acercarse tranquila así que salí de la pista de baile y espere a que me dijera lo que iba a decirme porque era obvio que algo me iba a decir.

- ya es algo tarde y mañana tenemos clases - dijo tranquila - así que nos iremos, espero que no te moleste

- no, tranquila - dije sonriendo despreocupada - váyanse con cuidado

- esta bien, y gracias por recibirnos - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- es una fiesta escolar, toda la escuela esta invitada - dije tranquila.

- ¿entonces por que echaste a la hermana de Sky? - pregunto confundida.

- eso es otro tema - dije riendo - nos vemos mañana, oh y me alegra que hayan venido

- esta bien - me sonrió Bloom - adiós

- adiós - me despedí tranquila.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Apenas había vuelto de la fiesta, estaba en la puerta de mi casa y la hora... era demasiado tarde por lo que imaginaba que mis padres iban a estar algo molestos. Mire a Sky con una sonrisa ya que él y Brandon me habían acompañado para que no me sucediera nada, al igual que los chicos con las demás. Lo mire con una sonrisa en los labios y a Brandon, pero él se encontraba del otro lado de la calle.

- gracias por traerme - dije sonriendo.

- no es ningún problema - me sonrió tranquilo él.

- realmente fue una fiesta divertida - dije sonriendo.

- si es verdad - asintió con la cabeza. Lo mire a los ojos unos minutos y luego tartamudeé - a-a ya debo en-entrar

- oh si, nos veremos mañana - dijo él sonriendo. Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y entre rápido a mi casa. Me quede parada en la puerta, apoyando mi espalda en ella. Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en mi rostro y no parecía querer irse.

Subí a mi habitación cansada pero sin dejar de sonreír pensando en que tal vez este año vaya a ser el mejor que tenga. Estoy haciendo una nueva amiga, podría tener posibilidades de ser la novia de Sky y nada parece ir mal. Si, seguramente, este año sera el mejor.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el tercer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado ya que a mi, por supuesto que si jeje Bueno. Lo cierto es que no tengo mucho que decir ya que en estos capítulos no pondré adelantos :c sorry.

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: Si, lo hice por eso y porque... no se me ocurrio quien mas jeje. Y claro que se irán haciendo de a poquito aunque habrán obstaculos jeje. Amor en el aire, si... tal vez suceda algo así con Andy, uno nunca sabe.

- MiraNda: Que bueno que te haya encantado, y si, creo que pudieron haberse conocido mas jeje.

- MVVA: Gracias, espero que este fics también te guste y respondiendo a tu pregunta es no, ellos son comunes y corriente jeje. Parece que nadie se lo esperaba, pero lo necesito ya que podría ayudar en algo esto jijij (6)

- stellaybrandon: Lectora nueva para algunas de mis historia, eso me gusta. Que bueno que te haya encantado :D

- hillawinxclub: En un futuro capítulo sucedera, jeje pero las cosas no se darán de la manera mas fácil a decir verdad.

Bueno eso es todo. Espero que es haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	4. Chapter 4: Plan para Enamorar

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Bueno, sin mas demora les invito a leer una nueva historia.

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 4:

Plan para Enamorar

.: Stella :.

Otro día mas, otra clase aburrida. Tenía la cabeza recostada en el escritorio mientras miraba por la ventana aburrida y el profesor Palladium hablaba sobre la historia de Gardenia. No me apetecía oírla por segunda vez así que solo podía dar una mirada aburrida a la ventana, los arboles moverse y a los pájaros volar hacía el cielo.

Hace una semana que las clases habían comenzado, yo aun estaba tratando de acostumbrarme a pasar todo de nuevo y aun me maldecía por lo del laboratorio. Di un suspiro pesado y cerré los ojos por unos segundos. No podía dormir o si no tendría nuevamente problemas con la directora pero la clase estaba tan aburrida que no había mas que hacer.

Sentí un codazo en mi brazo y levante lentamente mi cabeza mirando a Bloom confundida. Ella se rió un poco y apunto al frente. Mire al frente y apreté los dientes nerviosa y preocupada al ver la mirada molesta de Palladium. Di un suspiro y espere a que me regañara pero en vez de eso solo me pidió que me concentre en la clase, cosa que me sorprendió un poco.

La clase de Palladium se paso muy lento y luego seguía la clase de Avalon. Él, el guapo profesor, enseñaba idioma, ingles. No se me hacía complicado ya que me era fácil entender el idioma y aprenderlo, y puede ayudar mucho el hecho de que esta clase ya la conocía por completo.

En medio de la clase mire a Brandon de perfil, él parecía concentrado en la clase, comparado conmigo que lo único que quería era que terminara la aburrida clase. Sonreí al verlo, no parecía darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Últimamente, en esta semana, hemos hablado mucho y cada vez es mas dulce conmigo, no se porque pero me encanta como es, tal vez realmente me gusta.

Mire mi cuaderno y note que en una esquina tenía escrito BJ en un corazón. Me sonroje un poco ya que no me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro a pesar de que estaba sonrojada. Me di cuenta de que Bloom me miraba con una sonrisa lo que hizo que me sonrojara aun mas ya que ella había visto el dibujo. Disimule que no había sucedido nada y mire al profesor tranquila aunque con una sonrisa.

Luego de que la clase terminara salí del salón rápidamente y me dirigí a mi casillero. Abrí la puerta de mi casillero y saque un bolso que contenía mi ropa de gimnasia mientras guardaba todo lo demás. Me mire al espejo que estaba en la puerta y me pase las manos por el cabello peinandolo.

- hey Stella - escuche la voz de Bloom a mis espaldas - lindo dibujo el de hoy

Me di la vuelta y la mire un poco sonrojada - gracias

- ¿harás algo con él? - pregunto Bloom curiosa - deberías invitarlo a salir

- Bloom, es lindo que lo digas pero no podría - dije negando con la cabeza - seguro tiene a alguien mas

Bloom no dijo nada, solo sonrió y luego coloco una mano en mi hombros - se que no acostumbras a comer con nosotros, y es normal ya que apenas nos conocemos pero espero que la barrera se rompa y seamos amigas, también que almuerces con nosotras

Torcí los labios un poco y luego sonreí - esta bien, hoy lo haré - Bloom me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Después de hablar con Bloom fui con ella hasta los camerinos que estaban en el baño para poder ir a la clase de gimnasia. Di un gruñido molesta ya que sabía que Codatorta no tendría piedad con nosotros y mucho menos ahora que era viernes.

Me puse una polera blanca con los costados de color naranja, era ajustada y el cuello era un circulo un poco hasta el pecho, hada hasta mi cuello. También tenía unos shorts cortos color azules y unas zapatillas deportiva. Me ate el cabello con una traba y luego salí del baño para ir a la cancha. Vi a todos los chicos, todos los de la escuela, usando poleras sueltas mangas cortas y otras sin mangas y unos shorts que llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Mi vista se poso en Brandon que usaba una polera verde de manga corta y ajustada y unos short hasta las rollas sueltos. Se veía muy bien así y aquella polera dejaba ver claramente los músculos en su brazo y pecho bien formado.

- no babees ahora - escuche la voz cantarina de Musa detrás de mi. Mire a las chicas sonrojada y luego rodé los ojos para ir a las gradas.

.: Brandon :.

Estaba con los chicos tranquilo esperando a que el profesor llegara. Era la primera clase de E. Física que tenía y era viernes, ha sido una semana muy buena a decir verdad. Vi a las chicas salir del colegio y entrar a la cancha, entre ellas estaba Stella. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y estaba sonrojado. Ella traía una polera ajustada con los lados color naranja y usaba unos short azules realmente cortos. La ropa le hacía favor a ella, también tenía el cabello en una cola de caballo lo que la hacía mas hermosa aun.

- ¡Ustedes! - escuche una voz masculina con mucha firmeza. Me fije que acababa de entrar un profesor de pecho fuerte, músculos grandes. Usaba unos pantalones blancos y una polera azul sin mangas, tenía cabello negro con barbilla. Supongo que él debía ser el profesor de educación física - ¡Los quiero a todos en las gradas!

Mire a los chicos y fuimos con ellos a las gradas. Nos sentamos en la tercera fila, las chicas estaban en la segunda y Stella se había sentado con ellas. La mire con una sonrisa, estaba al lado de Bloom sentada y a diferencia de las chicas estaba limándose las uñas.

- yo soy Codatorta, su profesor de gimnasia - dijo el hombre con firmeza en la voz - en mi clase ustedes llegaran a tiempo y deben usar ropa deportiva, el tipo no importa mientras sea deportiva. Les advierto enseguida que van a sudar demasiado por lo que deben traer ropa de cambio... no porque sea viernes ustedes se van a relaja porque conmigo no lo podrán hacer...

- me parece que este profesor debe ser el terror - susurro Sky preocupado.

- ¿miedo Sky? - pregunto Riven con una sonrisa de burla.

- jamas - dijo Sky riendo - tu deberías tener miedo

- ahora los quiero a todos trotando cinco vueltas a la cancha - dijo Codatorta serio.

- ¿cinco vueltas? - dije sorprendido mientras miraba la cancha. Era una cancha realmente enorme, tres casas juntas podría decir se y de ancho no quiero ni saber. Mire a los demás que estaban un poco sorprendidos pero no tanto. Después de que toco el silbato todos bajamos las gradas para poder bajar a la cancha y trotar.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

La clase de educación física fue horrible, estaba muy cansada, mis pies pesaban, sentía punzadas al caminar, mis brazos estaba muy adoloridos y ni hablar de mi cuerpo que apenas me puedo mantener de pie. Al menos la clase que sigue ahora es mas tranquila, me toca lenguaje, nada de peligros. Entre en el salón realmente cansada y me dirigí a mi asiento.

- ¿casanda? - pregunto Layla riendo. Todas las chicas ya estaban sentadas en sus puestos tranquilas, cansadas a decir verdad.

- ¿tu no? - pregunte frotando mi hombro cansada - no había corrido tanto desde que el profesor nos llevaba a trotar en la playa

- de hecho parecía un calentamiento muy divertido - dijo Layla sonriendo - me divertí bastante

- yo estoy muerta y ahora entiendo a que se refiere Stella con Codatorta el terrible - dijo Flora igual de cansada - no hallo la hora de volver a casa para poder recostarme en la cama hasta mañana

- te apoyo - dijo Tecna asintiendo con la cabeza.

Vi entrar a DuFour tranquila al salón. Dejo unas cosas sobre la mesa y nos miro sonriendo. A los segundos después entro Stella con una sonrisa, un vestuario nuevo y no se veía cansada para nada. Camino de lo mas normal hasta mi lado y se sentó tranquila.

- no lo entiendo - dije confundida - ¿por qué no estas cansada?

- Bloom, esa clase no fue nada, solo un calentamiento - dijo ella mirándome preocupada - créeme que las verdaderas razones para quejarse vendrán en la siguiente clase

- eso no suena bien - dije preocupada.

- ni te lo imaginas - dijo Stella tranquila - créeme que luego estarás peor

Luego de la clase de DuFour fue el final de todo. Volvimos a nuestras casas. Apenas llegue a mi habitación me deje caer en la cama mirando el techo. Cerré los ojos por nos segundos y luego me quede dormida por el cansancio que sentía.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- debiste ver sus caras cuando Codatorta dijo que corriéramos toda la cancha - dije riendo mientras me pintaba las uñas

- _¿de que te ríes tu hiciste lo mismo el año pasado y fue peor porque te pusiste a pelear con él -_ dijo Katie riendo.

Estábamos hablando por videollamada desde que había vuelto a casa. La mañana había sido aburrida a excepción del almuerzo ya que por primera vez me senté con Bloom y sus amigos. No fue como estar con las chicas pero fue bastante divertido.

- Stella, tienes una llamada de una tal Musa - escuche a Alice del otro lado de mi puerta.

- enseguida - dije tranquila.

- ¿_quien es?_ - pregunto Katie curiosa.

- Musa - respondí sonriendo - le di mi teléfono

- ya veo, me cambiaste - dijo Katie celosa - que feo

- nadie podría reemplazarte - dije riendo mientras me levantaba de la cama. Camine hasta la puerta y tome el teléfono, luego volví a mi asiento - dime

-_ las chicas y yo pensamos en juntarnos a tomar un helado, ¿quieres venir? - _pregunto Musa tranquila.

- ah es lindo pero estoy... - intente decir.

- _irán los chicos, Brandon -_ dijo Musa con un tono cantarin.

Me quede callada por unos minutos, Katie me miraba confundida y yo solo me mordía el labio inferior.

- _¿que te dijo? -_ pregunto Katie confundida.

- iré - le dije a Musa sonriendo - pero no por la razón que tu piensas

-_ si, lo que digas_ - dijo Musa riendo - _nos vemos en la heladería Summer, ¿la conoces?_

- Musa, claro que la conozco, no soy nueva en la ciudad - dije riendo un poco - nos veremos allí

-_ esta bien_ - dijo Musa tranquila. Después de cortar la llamada me despedí de Katie y camine hasta mi armario. Torcí los labios pensativa y luego sonreí al ver un atuendo perfecto.

Cambie mi ropa en segundos y traía una camisa de tirantes amarilla clara y otra polera rosado oscura con el borde de arriba y abajo mas claro, tenía de diseño lunares de un rosado mas claro, además de que tenia un corte que era del hombro derecho hasta pasar por debajo del brazo izquierdo, y en el borde de abajo al lado derecho tenia una flor amarilla con unas cintas que venían con ella. Usaba una falda color verde con los bordes de abajo amarillos, eran dos bordes como si hubieran dos pliegues de la falda. Y por último tenía un cintillo rojo que era tenia abierto en el medio, con unas botas rosadas de tacón y eran grandes, llegaban casi hasta la rodilla.

Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con James que venía subiendo las escaleras - jovencita Stella, su madre acaba de llamar, pidió hablar con ustedes pero le dije que no podía ya que hablaba con alguien mas así que pidió un almuerzo en el cual deba ir por obligación

- inventale algo, voy a salir ahora - dije bajando las escaleras.

- pero, Stella... - intento decir James pero yo salí de la casa antes.

Fui camino a la heladería, no tenía ganas de usar mi auto así que fui caminando. Pensaba en lo que dijo Musa, los chicos iban a estar allí y eso significa que Brandon también. Me pregunto si podría tener una oportunidad con él y uhg ¿pero que pienso? no puedo pensar en eso, es un amigo nada mas, seguro que un chico como él tiene novia.

Llegue a la heladería pero no vi a las chicas ni a ellos por lo que me encogí de hombros despreocupada y pedí un helado en vaso sabor fresa. Me senté en una mesa y saque mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Katie.

_Tal vez te plantaron, te dije que los que conocen a Diaspro no eran buenos ~K_

Me reí un poco con el mensaje de Katie y luego le envié uno devuelta.

_Exageras Kat, pero lo cierto es que no creo que sean así de malos ~S_

_Claro que no lo crees si estas enamorada de Brandon, chica, si te gusta al menos admítelo ~K_

Me sonroje un poco y di un suspiro.

_Tal vez si me guste, pero ¿que puedo hacer? seguro solo me ve como una amiga y nada mas ~S_

- ¿Stella? - escuche una voz masculina. Levante la cabeza y vi a Brandon mirarme con una sonrisa sorprendido.

- Brandon, hey, ¿y los demás? - pregunte mirando por su hombro.

- retrasados me parece, Musa me dijo que también vendrías - dijo Brandon tomando asiento - y a juzgar por medio helado derretido llegaste hace mucho rato

- mas o menos - dije riendo mientras guardaba el celular.

- ¿te gustan las fresas? - pregunto sonriendo mientras miraba el color del helado.

- si, mi fruta favorita - respondí sonriendo.

- otro detalle mas que me gusta saber - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- ¿y el tuyo? - pregunte curiosa.

- chocolate - respondió sonriendo.

- genial - dije sonriendo.

.: Brandon :.

Llevaba una hora en la heladería con Stella y los demás aun no habían llegado, ya comenzaba a sospechar que no tenían planeado venir. Stella en un momento había ido al baño y mientras yo le marcaba a Musa para saber cual era el plan que tenían porque esto no era una coincidencia. Cuando escuche que había contestado mi llamada escuche unas voces femeninas riendo y luego callaron.

- _hola Brandon, ¿como va tu cita?_ - pregunto Musa riendo divertida.

- mi cita va... un minuto, yo no tengo una cita - fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo - Musa, se supone que estarían aquí hace una hora

- _si pero hubo un contratiempo y no pudimos ir _- dijo Musa riendo al igual que otras voces que estaban ahí.

- ¿con quien estas? - pregunte serio - Musa, es enserio, ¿por qué me pediste venir y a Stella también aun cuando no iban a venir ustedes?

-_ no estoy con nadie, estoy sola _- dijo ella con un tono inocente - _bueno, Brandon me tengo que ir, mis pies aun me matan y espero que disfrutes tu cita_

_- adiós Brandon_ - escuche la voces cantarinas y con risitas de las chicas.

Antes de que pudiera alegar contra Musa me había cortado la llamada. Di un suspiro mientras miraba la pantalla de mi celular algo molesto. Estaba en medio de un plan con de las chicas y no creo que pueda hacer nada para salir ya que no puedo dejar a Stella y aunque pudiera tampoco quisiera.

- ¿hablaste con las chicas? - escuche su voz y levante la cabeza para mirarla frente a mi.

- si, hubo un problema y no vendrán, los chicos también - mentí tranquilo.

- ¿tiene que ver con la clase de Codatorta? - pregunto ella con una risita divertida.

- si, de hecho si - dije riendo.

- entonces solo seremos tu... y yo - dijo ella con un sonrojo ligero.

- si, así es - sonreí tranquilo - entonces, ¿quieres ir a algún lado?

- bueno, había venido a tomar un helado con unas posibles grandes amigas y termine con un amigo, si, ¿por que no? - dijo ella despreocupada. Salimos de la heladería y fuimos a dar una vuelta por el parque.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Las chicas y yo seguíamos riendo por lo que había sucedido con Brandon. Nos encontrabamos en casa de Bloom, su habitación a decir verdad, tenías un tazón con papas fritas, teníamos bebida, la televisión estaba encendida y hablábamos sobre muchas cosas.

- chicas, creo que tal vez no debimos haberlos juntados - dijo Tecna insegura mientras tomaba una papa del tazón - debimos haber hablado con Brandon primero para ver que le parecía

- Tecna, es obvio que le gusta la idea - dijo Layla con un tono obvio mientras tomaba un vaso de bebida - él esta enamorado de ella y ni se molesta en ocultarlo mientras que Stella, podría gustarle Brandon, se sonroja cada vez que lo ve

- es verdad - dijo Bloom riendo - además, prometí no decirlo pero es que tengo que...

- ¿que cosa? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

- bueno, hoy en la clase de Palladium, en su cuaderno tenía dibujado un corazón en una esquina, dentro debía BJ - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa emocionada - y además miraba a Brandon, es muy obvio que ella también esta enamorada de él

- enamorada no lo se, a diferencia de Brandon ella si lo puede ocultar aunque no el sonrojo - dije sonriendo tomando mi vaso de bebida.

- fue un buen plan después de todo - dijo Bloom sonriendo - la idea de reunirlos a ambos fue buena

- es cierto, es como si tuvieran una cita pero sin saber que es eso - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- y hablando de citas, Bloom, ¿cuando saldrás con Sky? - pregunto Layla con una sonrisa pícara.

- cuando a él se le ocurra invitarme - dijo Bloom suspirando - aveces es tan tierno que parece que si le gusto pero luego se vuelve indiferente

- amiga, no dudes de que él si esta enamorado de ti - dije sonriendo - demasiado

- es verdad - dijo Musa sonriendo - y hablando de estar enamorados, Tecna, supe que te escapaste con Timmy en la fiesta

- no me escape, solo me dio frió y entre en la casa - dijo Tecna tranquila - además, ¿por qué aun hablamos sobre lo que sucedió el lunes?

- porque es de lo único que se ha hablado en la escuela, sobre como la cuñadita de Bloom irrumpió en la fiesta y Stella las echo - dije con un tono obvio.

- es extraño, conozco a Sky desde que iba en jardín de infancias y a Diaspro también pero nunca supe que se odiara tanto con alguien, sabía que era del tipo chica mala pero no imagine que tanto - dijo Bloom algo sorprendida mientras comía un poco de papas - y jamas había visto a alguien amenazar como lo hizo Chimera

- entre ellas se odian y se nota demasiado - dijo Layla riendo - tal vez sucedió algo entre ellas y ya

- creo que fueron a la misma primaria, quiero decir Andy menciono que la chica de la fiesta había ido a Torre Nubosa y todas sabemos que Sky fue a Fontana Roja pero Diaspro no, por lo que eso nos deja que fue a Torre Nubosa - dijo Bloom - además Stella menciono que siempre están intentando arruinar sus fiestas

- eso puede ser un buen punto - dijo Tecna asintiendo.

- bueno chicas, es hora de llamar a los galanes y pedirles ayuda para nuestro plan enamorar a la pareja - dijo Layla tomando el celular.

- no, ¿que? no - dije riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza - no podemos hacer eso, ya hicimos mucho Layla, hay que dejarlos a ellos seguir solos

- bien - dijo ella suspirando - pero cuidadito chicas, que una de ustedes podría ser la próxima y ni cuenta se dará, incluso tu Musa

- ¿yo por qué? - pregunto Musa confundida.

- creo que tienes dos pretendientes, Riven... - dijo Tecna con una sonrisa.

- y Jared - dije sonriendo.

- Riven no es un pretendiente y Jared... apenas lo conozco - dijo Musa encogiéndose de hombros - no se ni en que curso esta

- creo que es alumno de segundo año - dije pensativa - de hecho, eso me pareció

- bien, pero, ¿por qué seguimos hablando de mi? - pregunto Musa molesta - hay que saber mas sobre la cita de Brandon y Stella

- yo creo que ya obtendremos los detalles - dijo Bloom riendo.

- bien, la siguiente en la lista es Bloom - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Stella estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras yo moría de vergüenza aunque era divertido igual. Íbamos caminando por el parque buscando una banca en donde sentarnos o simplemente pasear tranquilos. Nos habíamos contado unas cosas y una de esas era la que hacía que ella riera de tal manera.

- no te creo - dijo riendo un poco.

- pues créelo, yo enserio no sabía lo que hacía y cuando me di cuenta la casa del árbol del vecino se prendió en llamas - dije riendo un poco - tuve problemas

- eso imagino ¿pero enserio? - pregunto ella caminando a una banca - es muy divertido

- se nota que te diviertes - dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba a su lado - entonces, ¿que te parece seguir con el mismo juego que en la fiesta?

- pregunta y pregunta - dijo ella riendo - no lo se, aunque fue divertido

- si - dije sonriendo - mejor sin preguntas, solo admites una verdad

- suena divertido, pero quiero un juego de competencia, el perdedor paga unos helados - dijo ella sonriendo.

- pero comimos hace poco - dije riendo.

- lo se pero este calor me aumenta el apetito - dijo riendo.

- entonces quien diga la peor verdad pierde - dije sonriendo.

- hecho, comienza - dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en forma de meditación y me miraba.

- cuando tenía cinco años, me puse una capa y salte de la cama pensando que podía volar - dije riendo algo apenado mientras ella se reía divertida - difícil de superar ¿eh?

- bueno, cuando yo tenía cinco años le pedí a Alice, la ama de llaves y cocinera de la casa, que hiciera una casa de dos metros hecha de galletas - dijo ella riendo con un sonrojo - luego, me vestí de princesa y jugué en ella

Me reí un poco y sacudí la cabeza para luego pensar un poco - veamos, hace dos años me obligaron a entrar en un concurso de ciencia, yo no soy el mejor con eso así que hice un reloj de papá... por cosas de la vida este termino como el primer lugar

- ¿soborno? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

- no lo creo, es solo que un tonto destruyo todos los demás experimentos científicos - dije riendo.

- haber si superas esto, el año paso, justo el último día de clases tenía que hacer un experimento de química seguro ya oíste de la explosión - dijo ella a lo que asentí con la cabeza - bien, la cosa es que la mezcla me debía dar un color azul pero yo no quería ese color así que use otra sustancia para que diera rosado... la cosa es que no sabía que esa sustancia haría explotar todo el laboratorio...

- Oh Dios - dije sorprendido pero luego me reí - ¿realmente hiciste eso?

- si, hay que ser rebelde de vez en cuando - dijo Stella riendo.

- yo no compito con eso - dije negando con la cabeza.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Me estaba mensajeando con Sky desde hace como una hora, hablábamos sobre lo que le habíamos hecho a Brandon y a Stella. Sky no estaba molesto por lo que hicimos pero si dijo que no le pareció la idea ya que no los podíamos obligar a tener una cita si no querían o peor aun sin que ellos sepan que es una cita. Las chicas decían que estaba exagerando, y a mi me parecía lo mismo pero por otro lado tiene razón ya que debimos dejar que ambos se juntaran solos.

- ¿como creen que estén? - pregunto Tecna mirando su laptop.

- deben estar muy bien - dije riendo un poco - ¿se quedan a dormir?

- por supuesto - dijeron las chicas sonriendo.

- hay que avisar a nuestros padres - dijo Musa sonriendo.

Mire la pantalla de celular y torcí los labios al ver el último mensaje de Sky. Las chicas habían salido de la habitación para ir a buscar el teléfono de la casa y llamar a sus padres. Estaba con Kiko, un conejito azul que mis padres me habían dado. Lo mire con una sonrisa y con una mano comencé a acariciarlo.

Al poco tiempo entro Flora en la habitación y me sonrió tranquila. Se sentó en la cama y me miro divertida.

- ¿que? - pregunte curiosa.

- ¿aun hablas con Sky? - pregunto riendo.

- si - dije tranquila - él dice que lo mejor era dejarlos tranquilos

- tal vez tenga razón, pero no veo problemas para no ayudarlos - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- ya lo se, pero es tan exagerado aveces - dije con un tono molesta - seguro que Brandon esta de lo mas tranquilo ahora y de lomas feliz con Stella cerca

* * *

.: Stella :.

Iba caminando a mi casa junto con Brandon quien se ofreció a llevarme. Iban a ser las siete de la tarde y aunque el sol aun estaba puesto pensó que podría ser peligroso. Estaba a una tres casas de la mía cuando logre divisar un auto color rojo estacionarse frente a mi casa. Me detuve en seco y me escondí detrás de unos autos que estaban cerca. Me fije en quien bajo del auto y tome la mano de Brandon para salir en dirección contraria a mi casa sin que aquella persona me viera.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon confundido.

- ah, pensaba en... ¿te molesta si vamos a tu casa? - pregunte con una excusa para no entrar en la mía.

- no pero, ¿que sucede? - pregunto él aun confundido.

- nada, solo que tu conoces mi casa y pensé en que quería conocer la tuya - mentí tranquila.

- ¡Stella! - escuche que alguien me llamo. Me di la vuelta y vi a una mujer de cabello rubio mas claro que el mío. Tenía ojos celestes y usaba un vestido celeste ajustado a la cintura, zapatos de tacón y creo que traía una trenza, o eso pude notar a la distancia.

- ¿quien es? - pregunto Brandon.

- nadie, vamonos - dije tomándolo de la mano y alejándome a toda velocidad del lugar.

Estábamos a unas tres cuadras lejos de mi casa, supuse que aquella mujer había entrado a la casa por lo que no me seguía pero sabía que ella estaría ahí en casa esperando a que yo llegue, lo último que quería era hablar con ella.

Después de lo que había sucedido en aquel momento Brandon no dijo nada mas hasta que se detuvo a medio camino. No sabía en donde era su casa por lo que no podía decir que habíamos llegado. Le di una mirada confundida y luego sentí que me soltaba la mano, fue entonces que recordé que no lo había soltado en todo el camino.

- Stella, ¿ella, la mujer a la ignoraste, te hizo algo? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

- ella... es mi madre - dije suspirando resignada.

- no entiendo, ¿si es tu madre por qué te fuiste así? - pregunto Brandon.

- es un tema del que no me gusta hablar - dije tranquila.

- ya veo - dijo Brandon pensativo - bueno, vamos, vivo en la siguiente cuadra

- pudimos haber tomado un taxi - dije riendo.

- cierto, ya me duelen los pies de tanto caminar - dijo Brandon riendo también.

Llegamos a una casa roja, parecida a un departamento pero era una casa sin duda alguna. Mire el barrio por completo y sonreí al notar que era algo normal y la casa sin duda no era como la mía pero parecía ser mejor.

Brandon me guió hasta dentro y sonreí bastante al ver como era, sin duda, nada igual a la mía. La entrada daba directo a la sala donde había un sofá color crema, una tv enfrente y una mesa de centro, también habían dos sillones a los lados. Algunos cuadros en las paredes y en un mueble habían adornos muy bellos. A mi izquierda había una escalera y al lado de ella había una puerta.

- como ves, no es nada de lujo o sofisticado - dijo Brandon tranquilo - pero aquí es donde vivo

- es... lindo - dije sorprendida mientras caminaba a ver los cuadros con una sonrisa en los labios - cómodo

- ¿Brandon, eres tu hijo? - escuche una voz femenina. De aquella puerta cerca de la escalera salió una mujer de ojos color café claro y cabello castaño claro también. Usaba un vestido color amarillo - oh, ¿quien es ella?

- mamá, ella es Stella, una amiga de la escuela - me presento Brandon tranquilo.

- un gusto - dije sonriendo.

- el gusto es mío, mi nombre es Ella _(Pronunciación: Ela)_ - se presentó la madre de Brandon.

- iremos arriba, si no te molesta - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ven

Seguí a Brandon por las escaleras y vi tres puertas, entramos en la primera que nos dirigió a lo que probablemente sea su habitación. Había una cama con un cobertor verde, algunos posters de bandas, incluso figuritas de algunos hombres de películas de acción, me refiero a Spiderman, Aronman, entre otros, algunos marcos con fotos, una televisión y posters de lo que son películas de miedo.

- increíble - dije caminando hacía las figuritas - ¿tu las coleccionas?

- no, las tengo desde que era pequeño - dijo riendo - antes lo hacía, ahora ya no

- vaya - dije sonriendo - es una habitación tan...

- ¿diferente a la tuya? - pregunto sonriendo.

- iba a decir divertida, pero si eso también podría ser - dije caminando por la habitación y mirando las fotos que estaban en los muebles - principalmente porque soy una chica y tengo cosas diferente, como maquillaje

- eso podría ser también - dijo Brandon. Me detuve al ver una foto en la que salía un niño de unos siete años en una canoa. La tome en mis manos y me reí de lo lindo que era. Realmente este era Brandon cuando niño, era muy lindo y los años no le hacen mal, al contrario se ve igual de guapo - oye suelta eso, no te ríes

- pero es tierna - dije dándome la vuelta. Brandon comenzó a reír al igual que yo e intento quitarme la foto pero yo lo evitaba e intentaba alejarme antes de que pudiera quitármela con un mal paso caí de espaldas al suelo con él sobre mi. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras reía divertida, al abrirlos me encontré con el rostro de Brandon cerca de él mío.

Mire a Brandon algo sonrojada y no decía nada, no podía encontrar palabras que salieran de mi boca. Él me miraba algo sorprendido y un tanto sonrojado también. Baje la vista a los labios y me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mi, seguro con un solo movimiento podría terminar besándolo pero no sabía que hacer. Siendo honesta tenía ganas de hacerlo pero estaba segura de que no le gustaba por lo que no parecía la mejor opción.

Vi a Brandon acercarse un poco mas y lentamente, ¿me iba a besar?. El corazón comenzó a bombardearme con fuerza, podía sentir mis mejillas arder mas y luego... escuche mi celular sonar. Brandon parecía que se había asustado un poco, y se quito de encima. Me senté con una mirada cohibida y mire la pantalla de mi celular maldiciéndolo por haber sonado.

- ta- tal vez sean tus padres - dijo Brandon sonrojado y nervioso.

- es mi madre - dije cortando la llamada. Pase las manos por mi cabello y di un suspiro aun cohibida y sin mirarlo. Estaba segura de que si mi celular no hubiera sonado, él me habría besado - creo que es tarde - mire la hora que marcaban las ocho.

- si, te llevo a casa - dijo Brandon algo cohibido. Me levante del suelo y salí de su habitación. La madre de Brandon me había invitado a tomar la once en la casa pero me negué, no porque no quisiera si no por lo que había sucedido antes. Habíamos vuelto a mi casa en silencio, ninguno decía nada y ambos parecíamos tan envueltos en nuestros pensamientos.

Yo aun pensaba en lo que sucedió en su casa, quiero decir, Dios, estuvo a punto de besarme era seguro ya que miraba mis labios mientras se acercaba. No sabía si eso era una señal de que le gusto o tal vez, no se, un capricho.

Al llegar a mi casa suspire aliviada al ver que ya no estaba el auto rojo, perfecto para entrar en la casa sin problemas. Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta con la llave pero antes de entrar me volví a Brandon que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y la mirada en el suelo.

- Brandon - lo llame con un tono suave - gracias por traerme

Él me miro algo sorprendido y luego sonrió un poco - por nada, me divertí hoy

- también, creo que, no lo se, tal vez fue mejor que los demás no hayan venido - dije sonriendo - te conocí mas y me divertí con todas las locuras de hoy

- si, pensaba lo mismo - dijo Brandon asintiendo con una sonrisa. Me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- gracias por todo - dije sonrojada para luego entrar en mi casa. Pasaron unos minutos y mire por la ventana que estaba en la escalera, podía ver a Brandon cruzando la calle tranquilo. Sonreí y luego subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el... ¿cuarto? cuarto capítulo de Empezar de Nuevo. Lindo final, aunque era mejor un beso en los labios que en la mejilla ¬¬ pero bueno, no siempre se pueden adelantar las cosas jeje.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Ujui, problemas habrán con ellas pero sera en unos capitulos mas jeje (6) Sigue esperando, porque quien sabe que sucedera en el siguiente capítulo jeje.

- star 123: Pronto, pronto lo de Bloom y Andy sucedera jeje. Y Stella, ujui, sisisisi

- MVVA: Ellas son el elemento _P__eligro: Drama en la historia_ asksajk

- Guest: I do not mind, that's what google translator. Thanks for the comment and so good that you liked the fics and thanks for the congratulations

- Spectra Vondergeist: ¡Yes! Love in the Air askjsa. Stella y Brandon, Bloom y Sky, pareja perfecta y pronto le seguirán los demás jeje. Gracias, creo haber escuchado un nombre parecido en algún lado y como no se me ocurrió que mas ponerle les puse colmena de mala muerte. Gracias por decir aquello de que son increíbles :D

- WinxLove: Joder, yo entro el lunes a clases T.T... Tranquila, no te preocupes, lo entiendo... mucha quimica jeje. Si de hecho pensaba ponerlos a algunos en un club, no se si a todos aun peros si, lo que si no pondré a Stella de porrista, o no se aun, ya que tenía algo mas planeado. Sobre la idea aquella, me gusta y si creo que podría usarla así que gracias :D

- winxmejoresamigasporsiempre: Gracias, que bueno que te guste lo que escribo :D

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y eso pu askjaskj

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	5. Chapter 5: Llega la Competencia

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Bueno, sin mas demora les invito a leer una nueva historia.

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 5:

Llega la Competencia

.: Winx Club :.

- ...es que ya no se que hacer - dijo Stella pasando las manos por la cara - no se que rayos me sucede, lo miro y me sonrojo, mi corazón late con fuerza y me siento nerviosa. Nunca me había pasado antes, no me había sentido nunca así

- Stelly querida, yo te diré que te sucede - dijo Katie mirando los cuadernos de Stella.

- ¿que es? ¿estoy enferma? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

- enferma de amor - dijo Katie sorprendida - te estas enamorando del chico

- no puedo estar enamorada de él, apenas lo conozco - dijo Stella sentándose en su cama.

- por favor, mira esto - dijo Katie mostrandole su cuaderno - escribes su nombre con corazones, escribes la inicial dentro de un corazón, hay varios _Stella y Brandon_ escritos. También dibujas al chico, y es impresionante cuanto parecido tienen tus dibujos a él, mejoras cada día

- no hablamos de eso - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - hablamos de mi problema

- escucha, cupido te ha flechado y fuerte. Estas enamorada del chico y no hay nada que puedas hacer pero te lo advierto, es mejor que te alejes - dijo Katie preocupada - he visto al chico y es probable que tu le gustes pero no creo que este enamorado de ti... no quiero volver a verte con el corazón destrozado

- no me estoy o estoy enamorada de él, ya dije que es lindo y probablemente me guste pero no creo estar enamorada de él - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - es mejor pensar que paso por un mal momento en mi vida

- y no te equivocas - dijo Katie mirando los cuadernos aun - aaww que tierna, Brandon y tu rodeados por corazones y flores... Dios, cupido si te flecho fuerte

- no digas eso - dijo Stella con un sonrojo apenado.

- vamos Stella, él casi te besa y tu no has parado de pensar en aquello - dijo Katie rodando los ojos - entiende mujer, estas enamorada de él

- pero no lo entiendo, se siente tan diferente de cuando salía con Drake - dijo Stella un no convencida de la respuesta de Katie - se siente una calidez única y sobre todo es lindo estar cerca de Brandon, una sensación que no sentía con Drake por eso es imposible que este enamorada

- tal vez nunca te enamoraste de Drake - dijo Katie mirando a Stella tranquila y hablando con un tono suave - nunca le dijiste Te Amo, siempre fue un Te Quiero... tienen dos significados diferentes, Stella

La rubia miro a su amiga y suspiro mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama. Katie sonrió al saber que tenía razón. Su amiga se estaba enamorando o ya estaba enamorada del joven castaño. Miro una foto familiar al lado de la computadora y sonrió, en aquella foto aparecía Stella y sus padres. Tomo la foto en sus manos.

- me habías dicho que tu madre vino ayer, ¿no es así? - pregunto Katie sin dejar de mirar la foto - ¿hablaste con ella?

- no - dijo Stella mirando el techo - no quiero

- tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con ella. No puedes vivir alejada de la situación siempre - dijo Katie preocupada - sin importar lo que hizo sigue siendo tu madre

- prefiero tarde ¿sabes? y para mi esta muerta - dijo Stella molesta mientras fruncía el ceño.

- ¿como puedes decir eso? - pregunto Katie molesta por lo que dijo - eres una tonta

Stella se sentó en la cama y torció los labios - cambiando de tema, quiero distraerme

- ¿de que? ¿de tu madre o del príncipe azul? - pregunto Katie tranquila.

- ambos - respondió Stella - vamos al living a ver películas

- como siempre evadiendo los problemas - suspiro Katie - esta vez me toca a mi escoger

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Recostado en mi cama con la vista al techo como cada vez que pensaba en algo importante. Tuve el día mas divertido ayer y acabo bien aunque hubiera sido mejor si realmente hubiera besado a Stella. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, solo faltaban centímetros para besarla cuando sonó ese celular, sino hubiera sonado ya me habría besado con Stella y probablemente ahora tendría que decirle porque lo hice, _Stella, emm verás, yo te besé porque, bueno, tu me gustas desde que te vi la primera vez bajando de aquel auto_ no... no podría decirle eso, se asustaría demás solo la conozco desde la semana pasada.

Tengo mas que claro que ella me gusta y tal vez sea mas allá de eso, no paro de pensar en ella, no paro se hacerme fantasías con ella. Lo admito, no me gusta, la amo. Pero no entiendo como, no se como paso ya que apenas la conozco, apenas se quien es y ya digo que la amo.

Al cerrar los ojos puedo verla a ella con una sonrisa hermosa dibujada en sus labios, es realmente hermosa. Su hermoso cabello rubio, aquella melena dorada, al viento, tan hermosa se veía. Sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos dorados brillaban alegremente. Era algo dulce verla así, usaba un vestido verde con rayas rosadas y un cinturón de igual color, unos pendientes de estrella y un cintillo, diadema, de color celeste.

Pétalos de rosas pasaban cerca de ella. Todo era realmente hermoso, yo la miraba de reojo y su sonrisa era la mas bella que jamas haya visto. Estaba enamorado de ella, a primera vista, me gusta desde el momento en que la vi llegar a la escuela y me enamore desde que hemos hablado, odio admitirlo pero así son las cosas, hay que afrontar los hechos.

Abrí mis ojos y mire el techo nuevamente. Mi mano paso a mi mejilla izquierda, lugar donde Stella me había besado ayer. Fue lindo haber sentido sus labios en mi mejilla, mi corazón había latido mucho y recuerdo haberme sonrojado demasiado, aun lo hago cuando pienso en eso.

- tiene que ver una manera de llegar a ser mas que su amigo - dije al aire suspirando - ella... es única, una chica realmente hermosa y quiero ser mas que un amigo, realmente lo siento pero ella... ella debe tener miles de pretendientes, es cosa de darse cuenta cuando camina por los pasillos de la escuela, cualquiera se derrite con solo mirarla y ella les hace indiferencia a la mayoria, que son nerds, a algunos los saluda y les coquetea... menos a mi

Me senté en la cama y sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir, nuevamente estaba pensando en ese casi beso de ayer. Pude haberla besado, era todo lo que quería y seguro ahora ella debe de estar molesta conmigo o tal vez asustada, no es normal que la persona a la que a penas conoces tenga ganas de besarte, es un trauma.

Me pase todo el fin de semana pensando en eso y cuando llego el lunes nuevamente solo tenía una pregunta en la cabeza, ¿como hacerle frente a Stella?. No tenía ni idea pero sabía que primero debía hablar con las chicas y pedirles que no vuelvan a hacer aquello nunca mas, prefiero avanzar yo mismo a que me fuercen a una cita que ni siquiera era una cita.

- hey romeo - escuche a las chicas detrás de mi antes de que pudiera entrar en la escuela - ¿como te fue en tu cita?

- no lo vuelvan a hacer - dije algo molesto - no fue gracioso

- no seas exagerado - dijo Bloom riendo - te divertiste ¿no?

- de hecho... - iba a decir algo pero calle en cuanto vi el auto plateado de Stella estacionarse frente.

La mire sonrojado, no creo que se notaba tanto pero si podía sentir con fuerza latir mi corazón. Ella estaba tranquila y no me había notado, se bajo del auto despreocupada y comenzó a revisar sus cosas en su bolso. Antes de subir las escaleras se detuvo y me miro fijamente. Nuestras miradas se habían cruzado pero nada mas que eso, ella no se movió ni dijo nada, luego un hermoso sonrojo leve comenzó a teñir sus mejillas.

Quería decirle algo, tal vez hola pero no podía hablar, las palabras no salían de mi boca. Stella tenía la mirada fija, algo pensativa pero no dejaba de mirarme. Después de unos minutos ella sacudió la cabeza algo incomoda y siguió caminando. Paso por al lado mío pero no dijo nada, no saludo a las chicas ni a mi.

- ¿que fue eso? - pregunto Bloom confundida - ¿que ha pasado?

- Brandon, ¿que no nos has dicho? - pregunto Flora con un tono pícaro e intrigado.

- no es nada - dije bajando la mirada un poco.

- ¡Buenos días! - escuche la voz de Sky alegre. Levante la mirada y vi a los chicos, estreche la mano con todos y devolví el saludo.

- bien chicos, hay algo que deben saber - dijo Tecna sonriendo - si Stella pregunta no pudieron ir por un contratiempo, no den detalles

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto Helio confundido.

- solo eso, nada mas - ignoro la pregunta Tecna.

Escuche el timbre sonar así que entre con los demás, fui a mi casillero y saque mis cosas, cuaderno de biología primera clase Griselda. Que mala manera de empezar el lunes. Entre en el salón luego de recoger mis cosas y me senté en mi puesto al lado de Sky tranquilo.

- ¿que fue lo que paso hoy? - pregunto Nabu confundido - ¿que fue eso de hace un rato?

- ayer las chicas arreglaron para salir con Stella, le dijeron que íbamos a estar todos - comencé a explicarles - luego me llamaron a mi y me dijeron lo mismo, la cosa es que no fueron a la junta y me dejaron solo con las chicas. Ellas lo planearon todo para que tuviera una especie de cita con ella pero Stella no sabe que fue intencional, piensa que ustedes y las chicas no fueron por un problema de último minuto o probable por el cansancio de la clase de gimnasia

- Bloom me lo contó - dijo Sky tranquilo - le dije que no debieron hacerlo pero no le importo

- da igual, la cosa es que desde el viernes las cosas han estado... tensas - dije nervioso.

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto Riven confundido.

- verán, ese mismo... - iba a contarles lo del casi beso pero vi a Griselda entrar en la clase y tuve que callar. Minutos después llego Stella, Griselda le dio una reprimenda pero Stella la miro burlona y no dijo nada, luego Griselda la envió con la directora.

Mire a las chicas sorprendido y preocupado. Ahora recuerdo que el primer lunes también sucedió lo mismo, Stella llego tarde a la clase a pesar de que había llegado temprano al colegio pero en aquella ocasión no la enviaron a la oficina de la directora. Mas tarde, al cambio de hora, Stella entro en la clase y dejo un papel en el escritorio de Griselda.

- _"¿en que pensara?"_ - pensé mirando a Stella que parecía distraída.

- joven Johnson - escuche a Griselda y enseguida la mire preocupado - ¿quiere decirme usted que es lo que tiene la jovencita Stella que la hace mas interesante que mi clase? porque veo que desde hace ya varios minutos que no le quita la mirada

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y sentía mis mejillas enrojecer con fuerza. No esperaba que Griselda dijera eso. Toda la clase me había volteado a ver y yo disimuladamente mire a Stella quien estaba sonrojada y evitaba mirarme, aunque lo hacía disimuladamente.

- yo- yo... miraba por la ventana - mentí nervioso - pensaba en como la naturaleza era... ¿linda?

Griselda me miro con una expresión obvia de no creerme. Yo podía sentir como se enrojecían mas mis mejillas, estaba nervioso y el corazón me latía mas fuerte. Estaba seguro de que ahora si toda la clase pensaba que me gustaba Stella, o mas aun. Quiero decir, intento ocultarlo lo mas que puedo y aveces me resulta muy difícil, mas aun ahora que Griselda dijo aquella pregunta.

- no te desconcentres - dijo ella seria.

- ¿la naturaleza? - se volteó disimuladamente Riven riendo - ahora si estas mal

- cállate - dije molesto.

Mas tarde, cuando la segunda hora de Griselda termino y esperabamos al profesor yo salí del salón para respirar aire y porque no quiero ver a Stella aun ya que me sentía avergonzado. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y vi a los chicos detrás de mi.

- ibas a contarnos algo antes de que Griselda entrara - dijo Sky tranquilo - y también creo que tiene que ver con Stella

- uhg - mire a los chicos y suspire pesadamente - el viernes cuando iba a dejar a Stella a su casa, cerca de las siete, ella me dijo que no quería ir a su casa y pidió ir a la mía. Yo acepte y todo, al lleve y le mostré pero cuando estaba ahí yo... sucedió algo...

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto Sky confundido.

- no se lo dije a las chicas porque gritarían, tampoco creo que Stella se los diga - dije algo nervioso - ella... bueno... verán

- ya habla tonto, ¿lo que paso es algo interesante o no? - pregunto Helio impaciente.

- casi nos besamos - dije con una sonrisa - la miraba a ella pesando en aquello, no quiero decirle a las chicas porque son... tu sabes, chicas y probablemente molesten mucho con eso

- parecemos chicas hablando así - dijo Riven burlándose mientras todos reímos - si te gusta ve y dile, ya todo el mundo lo sabe... creo que hasta ella lo sabe

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Toda la mañana intente hacer que Stella me dijera lo que sucedía pero ella no me hablaba, parecía muy concentrada en sus propios pensamientos. Toda la mañana se la paso distraída, no prestaba atención en las clases ni siquiera en ingles y ella casi siempre habla del guapo profesor de ingles. Al ver que ella no me diría nada fui con la única persona en el mundo que seguramente sabia, Brandon.

- hey, habla, ¿que sucedió el viernes? - pregunte mirando a Brandon fijamente.

- nada - dijo Brandon evitando la mirada. Las chicas, que habían venido conmigo, se cruzaron de brazos y preguntaron al unisono. Brandon dio un suspiro molesto y nos miro a todas - quiero que dejen de meterse en mi vida, si, bien, lo admito me gusta Stella... me encanta y no dejo de pensar en ella pero eso no les da el derecho de meterse en mi vida o intentar que yo le diga lo que siento. La conozco desde hace una semana, ¿enserio crees que es buena idea decirle que me gusta? seguro se espanta...

Mire a Brandon confundida y extrañada al ver lo alterado que se encontraba - ¿que te sucede?

- a mi nada - dijo cerrando su casillero - siento haberles hablado así, pero chicas, enserio, no deben meterse en las cosas de otras personas aun cuando quieran lo mejor

- pero a ti te gusta y ella gusta de ti, solo necesitan dar un primer paso y se volverán novios - dijo Flora con un tono tranquilo - podría ser un beso o decir la verdad - note que Brandon se sonrojo y enseguida desvió la mirada - pero sentimos haberte obligado a ir

- no, tranquilas yo siento haberles hablado así - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza y sonriendo - es solo que... no me gusta hablar de esto

- cosas de chicos - dijo Tecna riendo.

- bueno, nos vemos a la salida - dijo Brandon sonriendo para luego irse.

- chicas, también debo irme - dijo Musa sonriendo - ya empezaron las admisiones a los clubes, dijeron que solo admitirían a quienes tienen los talentos, no a cualquiera

- ¿entraras en música? - pregunto Flora sonriendo.

- así es - dijo Musa sonriendo - nos vemos

- ¿saben? yo quiero probar en deportes y Bloom, creo que las porritas también harán audiciones - dijo Layla sonriendo.

- no creo tener madera de porrista - dije negando con la cabeza.

- no pierdes nada - dijo Tecna sonriendo - debo irme, habrá un club de computación

Mire a Layla y a Flora que me asentían. Di un suspiro y fuimos al jardín, Layla iba a hacer pruebas para entrar en el equipo femenino de basquetball y Flora y yo íbamos a apoyarla. No fue sorpresa encontrar a los chicos fuera ya que iban a hacer las audiciones para entrar en el equipo de fútbol americano, la sorpresa fue encontrar a Stella sentada en las gradas aunque no estaba sola, habían dos chicas con ellas una de ellas es Katie y la otra chica no la conozco.

- hey, nos vienen a animar al parecer - dijo Riven con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- veníamos con Layla pero no veo porque no - dije riendo - ¿solo son ustedes cuatro? - pregunte mirando a Sky, Brandon, Riven y Nabu.

- si, solo cuatros - dijo Nabu sonriendo - Timmy irá al club de computación y Helio de diseño

- Helio dibuja tan bien - dijo Flora con un sonrojo mientras sonreía un tanto enamorada.

Sonreí tranquila al saber que a ella le gustaba Helio pero no hablaba mucho de eso. Mire a Stella nuevamente en las gradas y note que tenía la mirada puesta en Brandon, ella me vio y enseguida dejo de mirar aquí.

- mira Brandon, tu novia esta aquí - dijo Riven colocando una mano en su hombro.

- ¿novia? - preguntamos nosotras tres sorprendidas.

- no es mi novia - dijo Brandon molesto por lo que Riven decía - es una amiga

- una a la que casi besas - dijo Nabu.

Mire a Brandon sorprendida y con una sonrisa, él miraba a Nabu molesto y luego rodó los ojos - te dije que era secreto

- perdón - se disculpo Nabu.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mire a Brandon fijamente, aun podía sentir mi corazón latir mas fuerte con cada mirada que le daba. Dios, si tan solo me sintiera así las cosas serían totalmente diferentes ahora. Supuse que había venido a hacer las pruebas para entrar en un equipo de deporte, lo que es bueno ya que podría verlo correr, trotar, sudar, podría incluso verlo sin la camisa... Stella deja de pensar en eso.

- si te gusta tanto, ¿por qué no se lo dices? - pregunto Sandra mirando su libro.

- Sandra, si viniste a leer mejor ve a la biblioteca - dijo Katie algo molesta.

- yo no podría decirle que me gusta, lo conozco desde hace poco - dije con un tono obvio.

- pues te enamoraste a primera vista - dijo Sandra tranquila.

- Sandra no me ayudes - dije mirándola molesta - y ve a la biblioteca

- mmm... miren eso - dijo Katie algo molesta - es el escuadrón del lado oscuro

- ¿quien las eligió como porristas? - pregunte molesta - esa colmena no tiene ni estilo

- ¿por qué no haces las pruebas para ser porrista? - pregunto Katie - eres buena, flexible, y siempre estas de buen humor

- excepto cuando esas están cerca - dije mirando a las chicas abajo - no quiero entrar, seguro convierten todo en una escalofriante escuadra

- muy cierto - dijo Sandra sin quitar la vista de su libro.

- ¡Oh Dios! esa hi... - intento decir Katie pero le cubrí la boca.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunte luego de que descargo su rabia.

- Chimera esta coqueteando con Brandon, tu chico - dijo Katie apuntando a la cancha.

Mire hacía donde se encontraban Brandon y Chimera hablando. Él estaba totalmente tranquilo mientras que Chimera realmente coqueteaba con él, tenía una sonrisa de tonta y jugaba con su cabello azulado, horrible a mi parecer. Sentí un poco de rabia en aquel momento pero no sabía porque, quiero decir si el chico me gusta pero nada mas que eso además ni siquiera somos novios.

- alerta de celos - dijo Sandra con un tono preocupado.

- yo no estoy celosa - dije molesta mientras apretaba mis manos.

- destrozas tu jugo en caja - dijo Katie mirando mi mano derecha. Mire la caja en mi mano y note que el jugo se había rebalsado hasta quedar en toda mi mano y el suelo, además la caja estaba toda arrugada.

- oye, lo he dicho miles de veces - dijo Katie colocando una mano en mi hombro - aléjate de ellos, y es mejor que de él también

Negué con la cabeza y luego le di una sonrisa forzada a Katie - te dije que es lindo y me gusta un poco, ya te he dicho que no estoy enamorada de él y no tengo porque alejarme de quien no amo

- ¿cuando lo vas a admitir? - pregunto Sandra preocupada - mira, estoy igual que Katie, deberías alejarte de él pero si realmente lo amas has algo antes de que esa bruja lo haga

- seguro por eso rompió con Drake - dijo Katie en un susurro que alcancé a oír.

- ¿saben que? mejor me voy, tengo que ir al club de diseño - dije levantándome de las gradas - otro día veremos juntas a los chicos

- creí que dijiste que no tenías que hacer la audición este año - dijo Sandra confundida.

- Sandra, puedes ser muy inteligente a veces pero cuando se trata de chicos y chicas no entiendes nada - dijo Katie - no tiene que hacer la prueba pero la pone como excusa porque le duele ver a su amado con Chimera

- Katie sigo aquí - dije frunciendo el ceño.

- insensible - dijo Sandra - siempre lo diré

- adiós - dije tomando mis cosas.

Baje de las gradas y pase por al lado de las chicas quienes me siguieron haciendo preguntas que no respondí. Preguntaban si me sucedía algo que andaba tan distraída y la razón por la que las evitaba. Yo no sabía que decirles, ando distraída porque sigo pensando en Brandon y en aquel beso que pudo haberme dado y las evito porque siempre están con él.

Seguí caminando sin detenerme o siquiera responderles algo, no quería hablar con nadie. Sentía rabia, rabia por lo que acababa de ver. Yo no estoy enamorada de Brandon por lo que no debería de sentir nada al ver a Chimera cerca de él. Ya lo dije, no lo amo.

Iba caminando al pasillo, llegue a mi casillero para sacar mi cuaderno de dibujos cuando di un suspiro pesado y me golpee intencionalmente con la puerta del casillero. La rabia seguía ahí y no podía dibujar así, ¿por qué rayos me sucede a mi?. Lleve una mano a mi pecho y di un suspiro.

- no me gusta... - dije al aire molesta - no lo amo...

Después de sacar mis cosas fui a la sala de artes. Entre en ella y la profesora me miro sorprendida, era obvio que no esperaba verme ahí.

- no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pensé en venir un rato aunque si le molesta que este aquí puedo irme - dije tranquila.

La profesora me sonrió. Ella era una joven de veinte años mas o menos, su nombre era Laura. Tenía el cabello castaño con mechas rojas, se vestía diferente a los demás profesores ya que era mas estilo libre, como si aun fuera una adolescente. Amaba el arte y expresarse libremente es por eso que enseña arte en la escuela y tiene su club de diseño, como una academia.

- de hecho esperaba a que vinieras - dijo con una sonrisa - pero estas consciente de que quienes entraron en la academia el año pasado no necesitan pasar la prueba ¿verdad? solo debes escribir tu nombre en la lista

- oh si, yo... eso pensé - dije asintiendo - iba a buscarla a la hora del almuerzo pero pensé que era mejor ahora

- bien, ahí esta la lista - dijo indicándome con la cabeza - escribes tu nombre y listo, ya conoces los horarios, tendremos el mismo del año anterior

- grandioso - dije asintiendo con la cabeza. Camine hasta la lista y la revise primero antes de escribir mi nombre, vi el nombre de Drake lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño. A él no le gusta el diseño, ni siquiera estuvo en esta academia el año pasado, ¿por qué puso su nombre?.

Me gire para ver a los alumnos, solo buscaba a Drake por lo que no preste atención a quienes estaban. Al no ver a Drake me di la vuelta y escribí mi nombre, luego de eso iba a tomar asiento pero recibí un mensaje de Katie pidiendo que vaya a verla.

- Stella, ¿vas a sentarte o saldrás? - pregunto Laura curiosa.

- aahh saldré - dije mirando mi celular - creo que vendré mañana cuando sea la hora

- te veré mañana aquí - dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa.

- por supuesto - dije sonriendo. Salí de la sala y di un suspiro pesado, podría decirse que fue una vergüenza total aquello. Fui al patio de la escuela y vi a Katie en la entrada a las canchas.

- no vas a adivinar que sucedió - dijo ella emocionada.

- espero que sea importante porque acabo de pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida - dije un tanto molesta.

- oh es muy importante - dijo con una sonrisa picarona - Daniel Kurtis esta en el equipo de voleyball

- y es guapo y todo pero no entiendo - dije confundida.

- Stella, presta atención, el chico mas guapo y ardiente de toda la escuela entro por primera vez en voleyball - dijo Katie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - el equipo juega en la playa, lo que significa...

- ohh jugara sin polera - dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- al fin entiendes - dijo Katie sonriendo - es la noticia mas importante de todo el colegio

- mmm... creo que no estaba prestando atención - dije negando con la cabeza - pero creo que haber oído algo parecido

- Dios Stella, odio decir esto pero... - dijo Katie mirándome de manera comprensiva - uhg si te gusta ese chico... ve y dile, y si quieres ayuda te la daré...

- no estaba pensando en eso - dije tranquila.

- admítelo, dijiste que te gusta el chico pero no te gusta... tu... - intento decir Katie.

- lo amo - dije rodando los ojos - si, bien, tal vez un poco pero... uhg ¡Odio a Chimera!

- la chica esta coqueteando con tu chico, ya detenla pronto - dijo Katie molesta - has algo

- no lo haré, mira... si Brandon siente algo por mi entonces se alejara de ella, y si no bueno... - me encogí de hombros - esta muy claro que no vamos a ser mas que amigos

- mataré a ese tonto si te rompe el corazón - dijo Katie seria.

- por cierto, ¿sabías que Drake esta en diseño? - pregunte curiosa - quiero decir, el año pasado no estaba y ahora no hizo una audición pero estaba en la lista

- ese se trae algo entre manos - dijo Katie molesta mientras miraba algo en especial.

- si, algo se trae entre manos - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me acerque a Sky después de que habían terminados las pruebas, me senté un rato en las gradas para poder respirar un poco y descansar. Nos evaluaban individualmente y ahora evaluaban a Riven.

- ¿que piensas? - pregunto Sky mirando a Riven jugar contra el equipo de la escuela.

- sin duda entra - dije sonriendo.

- hey chicos, estuvieron fantásticos - dijo Bloom apareciendo con unos vasos de agua.

- gracias - dije tomando un vaso de agua.

- las pruebas son una tortura - dijo Nabu apareciendo.

- ¿te arrepientes? - pregunto Sky riendo.

- un poco, Codatorta es un peligro - dijo Nabu mirando al profesor - no entrare

- entonces somos tres - dije sonriendo.

- mm.. Brandon, me parece que alguien te llama - dijo Flora apuntando hacia el escuadrón de animadoras.

Mire al escuadrón y sonreí un poco, aunque no quería hacerlo realmente. Ahí estaban las chicas a quienes llamaban la colmena de mala muerte, Chimera, una chica de cabello azul tes pálida y ojos de igual color se me había acercado hace un rato a hablar. La chica parecía que me coqueteaba y no quería ser malo pero yo no podía pensar en nadie mas que no sea Stella.

- es agradable - dije tranquilo.

- no es agradable, ella te coquetea - dijo Bloom cruzándose de brazos molesta.

- y Mitzi lo hace con Sky, odiala a ella - dije despreocupado.

- ¡Brandon! - dijo Sky molesto.

- ¿ella te coquetea? - pregunto Flora sorprendida.

- desde aquel día después de la fiesta - dijo Sky tranquilo - fue a casa con excusa de ver a mi hermana pero se la paso todo el martes conmigo, cuando me topaba con ella en los pasillos hacía lo mismo

- ¿y tu hermana que dice? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

- nada, dice que le da igual - dijo Sky despreocupado.

- Sky, Bloom esta ardiendo en celos - dije a su oído al verla molesta - dile que es la única en tu vida o la vas a perder por Mitzi

- no me gusta Mitzi y tengo una perfecta idea para que tu salgas con Stella y yo con Bloom - dijo Sky sonriendo y hablando con un susurro.

- ¿cual es tu idea? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- ya lo verás - dijo Sky con una sonrisa.

Iba a decir algo mas pero vi a Stella entrar en la zona de las canchas. Ella se había ido hace un rato y ahora volvió, me pregunto que sucedió para que se fuera. Yo quería decirle algo, hablar con ella pero cada vez que lo intentaba me trababa e incluso me era imposible acercarme a ella y según las chicas no hablaba con ellas.

Luego de que nos dieran los resultados salimos. Era el termino de la escuela, gracias a Dios. Salí rápidamente y busque a Stella, estaba decidió a decirle algo ya que no me gustaba sentir una separación y mucho menos quería que lo que paso ese día quede así como si nada.

Logre encontrarla antes de salir del colegio, justo en la entrada. Corrí a ella rápidamente y la tome del brazo para detenerla. Ella se detuvo y me miro tranquila, a los pocos segundos se sonrojo un poco.

- hey, ¿que haces? - pregunte sintiéndome como un estúpido por la pregunta.

- iba a mi casa - dijo ella extrañada ya que la respuesta era obvia - ¿que hay de ti?

- te estaba buscando - dije aparentando tranquilidad.

- ¿a si? - pregunto ella mientras ambos caminábamos hacia la salida.

- si, quería hablar sobre lo que paso el viernes... - dije un tanto nervioso pero aun aparentando estar tranquila - escucha lo que paso cuando estábamos en mi casa...

- no importa, fue un accidente - dijo ella sonriendo - de todos modos fue mi culpa por tropezar

- ...ah... si... era eso... - dije algo incrédulo por notar que ella estaba omitiendo lo del casi beso.

- entonces, ¿por qué me has estado evitando? - pregunte curioso.

- no lo hago - negó con la cabeza ella mientras caminábamos a su auto - pensaba en cosas familiares

- ¿todo el día? - pregunte incrédulo.

- mi familia es molesta aveces - dijo tranquila mientras me sonreía - bueno debo irme si quiero llegar a ver a mi padre antes de que se vaya al trabajo

- oh si - dije sonriendo - solo quería confirmar que todo estaba bien entre nosotros dos

- claro, ah oye, quería preguntarte algo - dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

- ¿que? - pregunte esperanzado y algo ansioso.

- yo- yo te vi hablando con Chimera - me desilusione un poco, ¿en que pensaba? ¿me invitaría a salir? ¿me diría que le gusto? eso es tonto - ¿estaba... molestándote?

- no, de hecho fue muy amable aunque creo que le gusto - dije con un tono coqueto - ¿por qué celosa? - bromeé un poco.

- ¿celosa yo? ni muerta - dijo ella fríamente. La mire sorprendido, no se si lo decía porque tal vez no le gusto o porque se trataba de una de las chicas a las cuales ella llama colmena de mala muerte - yo... lo siento, no debí usar el tono ese

- me sorprendió - dije deteniéndome frente a su auto - ¿por qué la odias?

- cosas que pasaron en la primaria - dijo tranquila - bueno Brandon, me debo ir

- esta bien - dije sonriendo - oh por cierto, no te lo dije

- ¿que cosa? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

- entre en el equipo de basquetball - dije sonriendo - estas viendo al miembro numero cuatro

- eso es grandioso - dijo ella sonriendo - iré a ver tus juegos

- espero verte ahí - dije sonriendo.

- si no me equivoco el primer partido es en una semana - dijo ella sonriendo - bueno, nos vemos mañana

- nos vemos - dije sonriendo.

Stella subió a su auto y se fue. Me quede parado unos minutos, y luego sonreí mas al verla. No se que sucedió pero las cosas salieron bien. Espere a Sky ahí mismo para irme con él y de paso saber a que se refería con tener un plan para salir con Bloom y Stella.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y vamos a pensar un poco en cual sera la idea de Sky ujui.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Que bueno que te haya gustado, pero las travesuras no terminan aquí jeje

- micaela: Si, como en la historia original de Winx no dicen el nombre en el Camino de la luz yo le puse Iris y en este decidi cambiarle el nombre ya que es un universo alterno tanto como de la serie como mi fics anterior

- WinxLove: Nooo! no quiero entrar kasjaskj. Aunque me faltan algunos clubes pero ya algo se me va a ocurrir

- winxmejoresamigasporsiempre: jaja ok, seguire escribiendo

- MVV: Que bueno que te encante, pero recuerda, las travesuras y las ideas locas no terminan aquí, no no

Bueno gente, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente con ansias.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	6. Chapter 6: Doble Cita al Cine

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Bueno, sin mas demora les invito a leer una nueva historia.

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 6:

Doble Cita al Cine

.: Stella :.

Estaba en mi habitación, después de clases, sentada en mi escritorio mordiendo el lapicero mientras intentaba resolver un tonto ejercicio de matemáticas. El profesor de matemáticas es algo cruel al dejar este ejercicio tan difícil y aburrido. Cambie la vista a los dibujos que había hecho hace poco, eran diseños de vestido pero el último dibujo, escondido por los demás, era de Brandon. Me sonroje un poco y luego sacudí con fuerza la cabeza volviendo al ejercicio.

Di un suspiro pesado y mire el vaso vació que estaba cerca, lo tome y mire dentro, luego volví a suspirar y salí de la habitación con el vaso en mano. Baje las escaleras tranquila y me dirigí a la cocina de lo mas tranquila hasta que me detuve en la puerta de la cocina. Me di la vuelta y vi a mi madre sentada en el sofá con una taza de té en sus manos. Fruncí el ceño molesta y me crucé de brazos.

- ¿que haces aquí? - pregunte hostilmente.

- vine a hablar contigo - dijo ella despreocupada - ya que me has estado evadiendo y te alejas cuando me ves

- tengo mis razones - dije molesta - ¿quien te dejo entrar?

- vivo aquí ¿no? - pregunto ella mirándome tranquila.

- creí que te ibas a mudar - dije con un tono obvio mientras levantaba la ceja.

- Stella, se que estas molesta por lo que ha pasado pero enserio quiero que hablemos y arreglemos las cosas - dijo ella levantándose del sillón.

- no tengo nada de que hablar contigo - dije negando con la cabeza molesta - y ahora estoy muy ocupada así que me encantaría que te fueras o no molestaras

Escuche sonar el timbre de la casa pero no hice caso, seguía mirando a mi madre molesta. Pasaron unos minutos cuando James entro en la sala con Bloom y las demás chicas, ellas me saludaron y luego James me miro tranquilo.

- Stella, estas chicas dicen ser tus amigas - dijo James con un tono algo formal y serio.

- si, lo son - dije asintiendo con la cabeza. Volví a mirar a mi madre y espere a que dijera algo, de preferencia adiós.

- bien, creo que me voy - dijo ella tranquila. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala, poco después escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse.

Mire a las chicas e hice un ademan para que me siguieran a la cocina. Cruzando esa puerta estaba el comedor, una mesa para seis personas, un poco mas allí había un mesón que comenzaba de un lado de la pared y terminaba a la mitad de la sala, del otro lado estaba el refrigerador, la cocina, un mesón mas pequeño con el microondas, tostador y otras cosas.

- disculpa que vengamos sin avisar, pero estábamos a unas cuadras de tu barrio y se nos ocurrió venir a verte - dijo Tecna tranquila mientras yo revisaba el refrigerador.

- esta bien, de todos modos no hacía nada interesante - dije tranquila mientras sacaba una botella de bebida - ¿quieren?

- no gracias - dijeron todas.

- por cierto, aquella mujer... - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa emocionada - ¿era Luna, la super modelo?

- si - dije secamente mientras me servía la bebida en un vaso - ¿por?

- ¿por? Stella ella es una _super_ modelo - dijo Layla sonriendo emocionada también - y estaba en tu casa, ¿la conoces? ¿desde cuando la conoces?

- desde que nací - dije con un tono obvio y molesto - ella es mi madre

Las chicas me miraron sorprendidas e incrédulas - ¿¡Ella es tu madre!?

- si - volví a decir con un tono seco.

- ya lo recuerdo, Andy dijo que eras hija de un famoso magnate y una super modelo - dijo Bloom sonriendo - Dios, no puedo creer que tu madre sea la super modelo mas grande de todas

Rodé los ojos con cierto desprecio y luego guarde la botella en el refrigerador y mire a las chicas tranquila - entonces, vamos a arriba - las guié tranquilamente hasta mi habitación.

Mi habitación era de color naranja con un cubre piso crema. Mi cama estaba en forma horizontal al lado derecho pegada a la esquina, cerca de la ventana. Al lado estaba el escritorio con mi laptop, frente estaba la televisión sobre un mueble y al lado de ella estaba el armario. Luego estaba una puerta mas que daba al baño de mi habitación.

- que linda - dijo Layla sonriendo.

- gracias - dije sonriendo.

Me senté en la cama tranquila. Las chicas no dijeron aun y aun me parecía un tanto extraño el que estuvieran todas aquí. Ellas me miraron sonriendo tranquilas pero no dijeron nada, miraban mi habitación como si nunca hubieran estado en una habitación antes.

- ¿estabas haciendo la tarea de matemáticas? - pregunto Tecna mirando el cuaderno en el escritorio.

- eso intentaba pero es algo difícil - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Note que Flora tomo los dibujos, abrí mis ojos sorprendida y enseguida le quite el cuaderno, luego lo guarde en un cajón. Las chicas me miraron sorprendidas y confundidas. Yo no quería que lo vieran ya que estaba un dibujo de Brandon, era lo último que necesitaba.

- lo siento - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pasaron unos minutos algo incómodos y me senté en la cama mirando a las chicas curiosa - entonces, ¿puedo saber la verdadera razón por la que vinieron?

- ya te lo dijimos - dijo Bloom sentándose en la silla mientras me sonreía tranquila - ¿no nos crees?

- tal vez - dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras ellas me miraban preocupadas y sorprendidas - lo siento, es que cuando te mienten tantas veces ya todo se vuelve una mentira, hasta tu nombre

- ¿a que te refieres con eso? - pregunto Musa sorprendida.

Negué con la cabeza tranquila y sonreí - a nada

- bien, oye, ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado? - pregunto Flora sonriendo - los chicos están en la heladería

- ah, si, ¿por qué no? - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Sky :.

- Sky, esa idea es tonta - dijo Brandon con un tono obvio.

- ¿tienes una idea mejor? - pregunte sonriendo.

- se me ocurren muchas ideas mas que enviar tarjetas de un admirador anónimo - dijo Brandon rodando los ojos.

- pues que espero a que me la digas - dije cruzándome de brazos.

- perfecto ven conmigo - dijo Brandon tomándome de los hombros y llevándome a donde estaban las chicas que recién venían llegando.

- ¿que harás? - pregunte preocupado.

- invita a Bloom al cine - dijo tranquilo - pídele una cita y ya

- ¿que? oye no... - intente decir.

- ¡Hey! ¡Chicas! - dijo Brandon animadamente - ¿como están?

- igual que esta mañana - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

La mire con una sonrisa también. Se veía muy linda, de hecho ella siempre se ve linda, hermosa es decir poco, linda también, se ve... perfecta. Invitar a Bloom al cine, no suena a una cita formal y sin duda es sin presión pero, ¿a que quiere llegar Brandon con esto? su plan suena a algo tan fácil.

- ¿y los demás? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

- comprando - respondió Brandon sonriendo - hey Stella, que bueno que hayas venido

- aa- aa... - Stella parecía que quería decir algo pero las palabras no le salían. Un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, y era demasiado notorio. Sonreí divertido y entre dientes, mire a Stella y luego a Brandon.

- creo que alguien se quedo sin palabras - dije entre risas - vamos a buscar los helados

Me di la vuelta para irme pero note que ni Brandon ni Stella se movieron. Di un suspiro y me fui con las chicas a buscar los helados que los chicos iban a comprar. Sinceramente no se que les sucedía pero no importaba realmente porque era obvio que ambos se gustaba. Estuvimos un rato hablando, conociendo mas a Stella y ella a nosotros, después fuimos al parque a caminar.

Ya en el parque le pregunte a Bloom si quería ir a pasear conmigo y ella acepto así que nos alejamos de los demás. Íbamos caminando tranquilamente hablando sobre la secundaría, antes de entrar en Alfea, las cosas como eran antes y ahora las cosas buenas sobre Alfea.

- y Bloom... - intente decir algo nervioso. Ya era hora de pedirle ir conmigo al cine y nada es mejor que este momento ya que no hay nadie que nos interrumpa - ¿tienes planes para mañana por la tarde?

- a- a... no - dijo ella con una sonrisa algo ansiosa.

- ¿y... te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo? - pregunte sonriendo esperando un si.

- ¡Si!... quiero decir, si, si, me gustaría - dijo mas tranquila lo que me hizo sonreír divertido.

- genial - dije sonriendo - genial, ¿a las cuatro esta bien?

- si, si - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

.: Helio :.

Estaba en la clase de diseño, mas bien club por decirlo. Nuestra profesora a cargo de la profesora Laura, una mujer bastante joven que era una artista, también era nuestra profesora de arte pero. Ella era muy comprensible, muy dulce y le gusta demasiado el arte, expresarse pero también es muy estricta, no le gusta que las personas derrochen su talento o los materiales por lo que eso es lo único que existe.

Yo estaba sentado al lado de Stella, no sabía que ella dibujará o que le gustará el diseño, es decir, es una chica popular fanática por la moda, ¿por qué le interesa el diseño?... tal vez no es como creí que era. De vez en cuando miraba su trabajo, ella diseñaba vestidos y eran muy buenos, le quedaban muy bien y a menudo era elogiada por Laura.

Mire mis dibujos y sonreí, yo dibujaba la naturaleza, la belleza interna cosa que le gustaba a Laura. Todos los que estábamos en esta sala eramos artistas y nos tomábamos esto enserio, podía notarlo que no era el único que pensaba así. Aunque había un chico, Drake, que a cada segundo se nos acercaba y hablaba con Stella. Él coqueteaba con Stella pero ella lo mandaba al diablo en todas las ocasiones, parece que realmente lo odiara.

La clase termino en poco tiempo, dura dos horas y parecía que durara media ya que era muy entretenido aunque casi nadie hablaba mucho. Al termino de la clase mucho salieron del salón, yo estaba guardando mis cosas cuando vi a Drake acercarse nuevamente a Stella que estaba guardando también.

- ahora si Stella, tengo entradas para el cine y no las derrochare en cualquiera - dijo con un tono coqueto - vendrás, ¿verdad?

- no - dijo Stella con un tono obvio - Drake ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo

- ¿por qué? - pregunto él con un tono inocente.

- porque no confió en ti después de lo que me hiciste - dijo Stella molesta - ahora vete, tengo que guardar mis cosas

- escucha Stella... - dijo él con un tono amenazador.

- ella dijo que te fueras - intervine con seriedad - vete de aquí

Drake me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego soltó una risa burlona - ¿es eso? ¿me cambiaste por un ecologista?

Fruncí el ceño y Stella negó con la cabeza tranquila - no, ahora vete

- bien, tu ganas, tu ganas - dijo el chico alejándose.

- gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- ¿quien es él? - pregunte mirando a Stella refiriéndome mas a que relación tenían que a saber mas quien era porque conozco su nombre.

- es... mi ex - dijo Stella tranquila mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas - ¿vamos a comer?

- si - dije asintiendo tranquilo.

Al salir de nuestro taller fuimos a la cafetería, compramos el almuerzo y fuimos a sentarnos con los demás. Han pasado dos semanas desde que entramos a esta escuela y Stella realmente parecía del grupo, se llevaba muy bien con las chicas y ni hablar de Brandon. Se sentaba con nosotros en el almuerzo y pasaba mucho tiempo tiempo con las chicas a decir verdad, creo que se juntaban en casa de Bloom.

Me senté al lado de Flora al llegar a la mesa y Stella se iba a sentar al lado de Bloom pero escuche que alguien la llamo. De pronto aquella chica, Katie, salio de la nada colocando las manos en el hombro de Stella y sonriendole de una manera algo picara.

- adivina, el equipo de voley masculino esta entrenando ahora - dijo ella emocionada - y adivina quien esta sin camisa

- ¿Daniel? - pregunto Stella emocionada.

- pues daa, es obvio. El guapo mas guapo de toda Alfea esta practicando ahora - dijo Katie riendo - vamos...

Stella dejo la bandeja en la mesa y corrió lejos con Katie. Me reí un poco al ver la expresión celosa de Brandon. Todos sabíamos que a él le gustaba Stella, toda la escuela lo sabía menos la misma Stella. Tome mi vaso de bebida y vi a Sky guiñarle el ojo a Brandon quien solo rodó los ojos.

- entonces Helio, ¿como te fue en el club de diseño? - pregunto Flora con una sonrisa.

- oh fue muy bueno - respondí con una sonrisa - y no adivinaran quien diseña unos vestidos increíbles

- ¿quien? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

- Stella - dije sonriendo - les conté ayer que también esta en ese taller, hoy vi por primera vez como es su talento y es muy increíble. La profesora debe de haberla elogiado cada cinco veces, tiene un don

- el tuyo también es lindo - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- si, pero algunos solo me consideran el chico ecologista - dije riendo un poco.

- ¿chico ecologista? - pregunto Sky confundido.

- un chico me llamo así, Drake - dije tranquilo - estaba molestando a Stella e intervine

- el héroe del año - dijo Brandon mordiendo un muffin molesto.

- ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir así? - pregunto Musa - ella tiene que saber en algún momento, Brandon, se nota a kilómetros cuando estas celoso

- y a ella cuando estas con Chimera - dije en un susurro mientras bebía de mi vaso de bebida.

- Brandon, hablando de eso, tienes que pedirle una cita a Stella hoy - dijo Sky con un tono autoritario - y mas te vale que lo hagas

- yo... - note que Brandon callo enseguida. Me di la vuelta y vi a Stella entrar. Ella venía tranquila con dirección hacia nosotros cuando alguien la jalo del brazo, era Chimera.

No se de que hablaban pero parecían estar peleando, en la cafetería todos guardaron silencio. Me fije que algunos parecían tener miedo mientras que otros sonreían esperando algo. De la nada Stella se soltó de golpe del agarre de Chimera, al parecer le dolió ya que tenía una mueca de dolor, luego de eso dijo algo y se vino hacia nosotros.

- ¿que ha pasado? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

- nada - dijo ella sin mirarlo. Me sorprendí un poco al ver su ante brazo derecho, cerca de la muñeca tenía unas marcas como si la hubieran rasguñado. Me di la vuelta y note que Chimera tenía uñas largas pintadas de azul.

- Stella mira tu brazo - dijo Brandon preocupado - ¿estas bien?

- no es anda - sonrió ella - no te preocupes

Luego del almuerzo Flora y yo estábamos en la cancha hablando sobre algunas cosas. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa tan hermosa y encantadora que era imposible no devolverle la sonrisa de igual modo.

- es hermoso - dijo Flora sonriendo mientras caminábamos a un árbol que estaba en otro lado del patio alejado de las canchas para quienes quieren estar relajados un rato - llevamos dos semanas aquí y aun me sorprende esta escuela

- es verdad - dije sonriendo mientras nos sentábamos en el pasto.

- el día esta muy lindo - dijo Flora con un tono dulce.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

- _"bien Brandon, tu puedes, solo ve y dile" - _pensé mientras caminaba a Stella que estaba sacando unas cosas de su casillero - hey Stella

- ah hola Brandon - dijo ella mirándome tranquila aunque con ligero sonrojo que se veía realmente hermoso. ¿Acaso yo le gusto? no, no lo creo.

- Stella, hay algo que quería decirte - dije tragando saliva nervioso y sonrojado.

- ¿que es? - pregunto cerrando la puerta de su casillero.

- verás, Sky invito a Bloom al cine pero esta nervioso y pensé que tal vez po- podríamos ir juntos - dije nervioso - quiero decir, ir con ellos para que no se sienta tan nervioso y tener algo de apoyo

- ¿eso es una cita? - pregunto sonrojada aun mas y con una sonrisa curiosa.

- ah no, no, no... o... podríamos fingir que estamos en una, verás yo se que Bloom gusta de Sky y viceversa pero ellos no se atreven a dar el primer paso y creo que podríamos ir como apoyo o cupido - dije enseguida - ¿que dices?

- oh si, si tienes razón se gustan - asintió ella con una mirada diferente, el ceño muy levemente fruncido y tal vez un poco triste - mmm... ¿cuando es la película?

- hoy, es a las cuatro de la tarde - respondí aun nervioso.

- suena bien - dijo Stella sonriendo - iré contigo

- ¿enserio? - pregunte sorprendido.

- si, por Bloom y Sky - dijo ella tranquila.

- oh, que bien - dije sonriendo.

- entonces, nos vemos en el cine a las cuatro - dijo sonriendo.

- nos veremos ahí - dije asintiendo. Luego de eso ella se fue a quien sabe donde. Apreté el puño y sonreí victorioso. No era una cita oficial pero era lo que quería que fuera, una salida con Stella.

Fui al salón para mi siguiente clase, matemáticas seguro Tecna y Timmy hicieron la tarea conociéndolos Entre en el salón y me fije que Stella no estaba aun, no se porque pero siempre llegaba temprano al colegio y llegaba tarde a las clases, en especial a la de Griselda. Tome asiento al lado de Sky tranquilo y le sonreí.

- todo arreglado para esta tarde - dije sacando un cuaderno.

- grandioso, y dime, ¿que te dijo ella cuando la invitaste a salir? - pregunto Sky sonriendo.

- no la invite a salir oficialmente - dije algo apenado - le dije que si quería ir al cine para ayudarme a unirte a ti y a Bloom

- ¿por qué hiciste eso? - pregunto Sky sorprendido.

- porque no sabía como decirle, _hey Stella ¿quieres salir conmigo hoy en una cita al cine?_ - dije con un tono obvio - no es tan fácil

- es irónico porque yo lo dije enseguida - dijo Sky con un tono irónico.

- es diferente, Bloom y tu son amigos desde los seis años - dije suspirando - en cambio yo y Stella...

- esta bien, ya entendí - dijo Sky suspirando - entonces no es una cita

- no, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda estar con ella para conocerla aun mas - dije sonriendo.

- tendremos una tarde interesante - dijo Sky sonriendo.

- oh si - dije asintiendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba en mi habitación terminando de arreglarme para mi "cita" con Brandon. Lo cierto es que esperaba que fuera una cita real, cuando me invito enserio pensé que era real pero luego dijo que quería juntar a Bloom y a Sky lo que me desilusiono un poco. Realmente quería salir en una cita con él pero veo que no le intereso ni para eso.

Me mire al espejo y sonreí. Llevaba una polera color amarilla con rayas, esta polera dejaba ver mi ombligo, sobre ella tenía una chaqueta de mezclilla color celeste que llegaba a la mitad del ante brazo. Tenía una falda rosada clara y unas calzas rosadas oscura hasta unos centímetros pasado la rodilla, unos zapatos de tacón color rosados y un cintillo celeste.

Mire mi reloj y note que ya iba a ser la hora así que salí de mi habitación para poder ir al cine. Baje las escaleras de lo mas tranquilo y me fui a despedir de mi padre pero al entrar en la sala ahí la vi de nuevo. Mi madre estaba sentaba frente a mi padre quien tenía una expresión bastante relajada mientras que mi madre una sonrisa.

- Stella, que bueno que has bajado - dijo mi padre sonriendo - cariño, tu madre...

- no me interesa - dije tomando las llaves del auto - saldré al cine

- si Stella, antes de que salgas - dijo mi padre sonriendo un poco triste - verás, tengo que hacer un viaje de negocio por una semana y tu madre se quedará contigo

- ¿¡Que!? - pregunte enojada.

- Stella, solo sera una semana - dijo mi padre tranquilo - por favor, no pongas las cosas difíciles

- olvidalo, no me quedare en esta casa mientras ella este aquí - dije apuntando a mi madre enojada.

- Stella... - intento decir mi madre con una voz suave.

- ¡No! - dije enojada - ¡Te dije que no quería volver a verte mas!

Deje las llaves del auto donde estaban anteriormente y salí de la casa. Corrí varías cuadras para alejarme lo mas de la casa y luego me tranquilice. Metí las manos en mi chaqueta y camine hasta el cine mirando el suelo.

- _"rayos, esta semana va a ser toda una tortura" -_ pensé mientras caminaba tranquila - _"no me puedo quedar en casa mientras ella este allí"_

Di un suspiro y relaje la expresión molesta y triste de mi rostro, sonreí algo forzada y entre al cine para buscar a Brandon, Bloom y Sky. Los encontré sentados en una mesa hablando, al parecer ya habían comprado palomitas y tenían algunos vasos con bebida. Camine hasta ellos disimulando todo lo que podía la expresión molesta por lo que mis padres me habían dicho, o al menos mi madre.

- siento la tardanza chicos, algo me detuvo - dije sonriendo forzada - pero ya estoy aquí y espero que la película no haya empezado

- no, de hecho empezara en diez minutos - dijo Sky sonriendo - toma asiento

- grandioso - dije sonriendo. Tome asiento al lado de Bloom y Brandon, Sky estaba frente a mi. Lo cierto es que notaba mucho que Sky y Bloom se daban ciertas miradas y ya que estaba aquí para ayudar a Brandon a unir a estos dos creo que era mejor irnos de aquí - Brandon, ¿me acompañas?

- por supuesto - dijo sonriendo. Salimos del cine y me escondí detrás de una puerta de cristal, para mi suerte ellos no nos miraban - ¿que hacemos escondidos?

- creí que querías unir a Bloom y a Sky - dije con un tono obvio - es mejor dejarlos solos

- oh - dijo él asintiendo lentamente - es verdad

- oye, ¿y que fue lo que te retraso? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- ah, no es nada - dije negando con la cabeza.

- debe ser algo importante, tienes una sonrisa forzada - dijo él acercándose a mi rostro.

Me sonroje al verlo tan cerca de mi por segunda vez. No sabía que mi sonrisa forzada era tan notoria - ¿co- como sabes que así es? - pregunte nerviosa por la cercanía de su rostro al mío.

- porque... - Brandon se sonrojo un poco - tienes una sonrisa hermosa

- ¿de verdad? - pregunte sonriendo encantada.

- si, como esa - dijo él sonriendo también - por eso me fue fácil diferenciarlas, me gusta mas esta sonrisa

Me sonroje un poco mas y escuche a Bloom y a Sky llamarnos. Fuimos con ellos ya que iba a ser la hora de la película pero antes Bloom y yo fuimos al baño. Me mire al espejo y pase mi labial de fresa por mis labios por un retoque.

- ¿piensas usarlo? - pregunto Bloom mirándome con una sonrisa.

- ¿que cosa? - pregunte pasando las manos por mi cabello.

- te estas poniendo labial, ¿piensas usarlo? - mire a Bloom sonrojada con fuerza al saber que se refería a besar a alguien.

- no - respondí con el sonrojo aun.

- ¿no te gustaría besar a Brandon? - pregunto Bloom riendo picara.

- ahh... Bloom yo... - quería decirle que no estaba en una cita con él pero Brandon dijo que era buena idea fingir una cita para que Bloom y Sky no sospechen nada - no... lo besaría en la primera cita _"mentirosa"_

- aja, lo que digas - dijo incrédula ella pero con una sonrisa.

- ¿que hay de ti? ¿piensas besar a Sky? - pregunte tranquila.

- yo... no lo se, tal vez - dijo Bloom tranquila - si encuentro un momento

- lo encontraras - dije sonriendo.

Ambas salimos del baño y fuimos con los chicos a ver la película. Nos sentamos en el medio, aunque yo prefería que Bloom y Sky fueran atrás ya que ahí es la zona de besos, es la zona oficial. Brandon y yo nos sentamos detrás de ellos, él me entrego las palomitas y puso los vasos en los posa vasos de los asientos.

- ¿que película es por cierto? - pregunte mirando a Brandon.

- es de miedo, se llama _Destino Final_ _5 _- dijo Brandon tranquilo.

- es la que se mueren en un orden, ¿verdad? - pregunte curiosa a lo que él asintió - odio esa película

- ojalas lo hubiera sabido - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Mire a Bloom susurrarle algo al oído a Sky. Después de varios minutos la película comenzó mas tarde seguía la película y yo había votado casi la mitad de las palomitas. Escondí la cabeza en el pecho de Brandon cuando las escenas de la película eran horribles, cuando moría alguien por ejemplo. Sentí un brazo de Brandon rodear mi cintura y acercarme mas a él como si estuviera protegiéndome de algo. Lo mire disimuladamente y sorprendida, él tenía la vista en la película y no creo que haya notado que me tenía cerca. Me sonroje con fuerza y mire a Bloom que tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Sky.

- _"¿como pueden ver la película sin problemas?"_ - pensé mirando a Bloom y a Sky.

Pasaron unos minutos mas y sonreí al ver a Bloom y a Sky besarse un poco, fue raro ya que en la película también se habían besado los personajes, lo que sea. La cosa es que ellos se besaron y ahora me siento como tonta ya que mejor los hubiéramos dejado venir solos si este iba a ser el resultado de todos modos.

No vi gran parte de la película, solo algunas partes. Al termino de ella eran las siete ya que la película había empezado a las cinco. El cielo ya estaba oscureciéndose apenas por lo que tan oscuro no estaba.

- será mejor llevarlas a su casa - dijo Sky sonriendo. Él y Bloom estaban tomados de la mano, lo que era bueno pero no parecían una pareja oficial, tal vez porque Sky no le pidió que sea su novia. Pasaron unos minutos y me di cuenta de lo que Sky dijo, volver a casa. Gruñí molesta ya que no quería volver a casa si mi madre me estaba esperando.

- ¡Stella! - escuche que alguien me llamo pero al buscar con la mirada no vi a nadie en especial aunque pude notar un grupo grande de personas reunidas como si hubiera algo interesante.

- ¿que sucede ahí? - pregunte curiosa.

- ¿por qué no vamos a ver? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

- ¿segura? ¿no quieres volver a besar a tu novio mejor? - pregunte sonriendo y provocando que ambos rieran.

- hey tu - dijo Brandon deteniendo a un chico que iba corriendo para acercarse a la multitud - ¿que esta sucediendo?

- ¿no lo saben? la super modelo, Luna, esta aquí - dijo el chico emocionado, luego salió corriendo a donde estaba la multitud.

- oh no - susurre cerrando los ojos preocupada.

- ¿tu mamá vino por ti? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida.

- ¿¡Que!? - preguntaron Sky y Brandon sorprendidos - ¿¡Ella es tu madre!?

- _"por desgracia" _- pensé molesta._  
_

- Stella, al fin te encuentro - escuche a mi madre y la vi frente a mi - ¿por qué saliste de la casa así? te pudo haber pasado algo, me asuste pensando que te llevaste el auto y que podrías...

- ¿que te importa lo que me suceda? - la interrumpí molesta. Todos aquellos fans estaban rodeándonos algunos no le quitaban la vista a mi madre y otros estaban prestando atención a la conversación - ¿y que rayos haces aquí?

- vine a buscarte para ir a casa - dijo seria.

- pues no iré - dije molesta.

- Stella, no voy a discutir contigo, ve al auto - dijo mi madre algo molesta.

- no - dije cruzándome de brazos.

- Stella - dijo ella entre dientes.

Mire a Bloom y luego a mi madre - no iré a casa esta semana o hasta que vuelva mi padre, me quedaré con Bloom esta semana

- ¿que? oye... - intento decir Bloom.

- puedes irte a casa tranquila - dije molesta mientras me daba la vuelta y me alejaba. Espere a que mi madre se fuera del cine y sentí una mano en mi hombro, me di la vuelta y vi a Bloom.

- ¿que fue todo eso? - pregunto preocupada.

- nada, mira se que es repentino pero por favor, deja que... - intente pedirle que me dejara quedar con ella.

- tranquila, puedes quedarte conmigo - dijo sonriendo - pero tienes que decirme que fue eso

- es un problema familiar Bloom, pero gracias por dejarme - dije sonriendo.

- entonces las estamos llevando a la misma casa - dijo Sky sonriendo.

.: Brandon :.

Sky y yo llevamos a las chicas a casa de Bloom. Sky y Bloom iban tomados de la mano caminando al frente de nosotros. Sonreí tranquilo al saber que ellos casi eran parejas, tal vez en unas dos citas mas Sky le pida que sea su novia. Aun pensaba en lo que sucedió en la salida del cine, Stella estaba muy molesta con su madre pero no creo que me lo cuente si se lo pido.

Hablando de Stella, hoy fue increíble, no fue una cita oficial pero casi lo pareció. Se que esta mal pero me gusto cuando ella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho asustada por la película, fue idea de Bloom la película ya que a ella no le asustaba, de hecho a nadie pero no sabía que a Stella si. Recuerdo haberla rodeado por la cintura en señal de protección, aunque fue solo por la película pero aun así fue algo lindo y ella no puso objeción.

Habíamos llegado a casa de Bloom, ella y Sky estaban hablando en la entrada por lo que Stella y yo decidimos alejarnos para no interrumpir. Nos sentamos en un muro de como medio metro que estaba no muy lejos en la cuadra de enfrente.

- al parecer no nos necesitan para salir juntos - dijo Stella con una risa divertida mientras miraba a Bloom y a Sky.

- si, tal vez vinimos de adorno - dije riendo también.

- o a disfrutar de una cita - dijo Stella con un leve sonrojo. La mire sorprendido y luego ella me miro sonriendo pero luego abrió los ojos comos si se diera cuenta de algo - quiero decir, una cita fingida

- si, si - dije asintiendo algo triste.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto ella curiosa.

- no, nada - dije negando con la cabeza. Mire a Bloom y a Sky que estaban tranquilos, miraban las estrellas. Mire a Stella y note que tenía la vista puesta en el suelo, luego mire su mano izquierda que estaba tan cerca de la mía, quería tocarla, quería entrelazar mis dedos con los de ella pero no sabía como reaccionaría ella por lo que no pude hacerlo.

- antes no solíamos discutir así - dijo ella mirando el suelo aun con un tono inocente - eramos muy unidas

- ¿hablas de tu madre? - pregunte curioso.

Ella asintió y me miro - aveces... las cosas no son como tu crees, ¿sabes?, un segundo eres feliz y al siguiente te destrozan el corazón como si fueses un muñeco de felpa que se puede coser para sanar la herida...

- ¿te hizo algo? - pregunte preocupado. Stella solo me miro tranquila y asintió lentamente - ¿que?

- no me gusta hablar de eso - dijo ella bajando la mirada - aunque si quiero contarte no puedo, duele el solo recordarlo o mencionarlo

- lo siento - dije preocupado un poco.

Pasaron minutos silenciosos. Levante la vista al cielo y luego vi a Bloom y a Sky compartir un beso - ¿crees que le haya pedido ser novios? - pregunto Stella con un tono tan dulce e inocente.

- no lo se - dije negando con la cabeza - tal vez si, tal vez no, ¿como saberlo? no puedo escuchar

Stella rió un poco y me miro sonriendo - así que... te gusta mi sonrisa eh

Me sonroje un poco y asentí - es linda, como tu

- gracias - dijo ella sonrojada.

Sonreí un poco mas y luego escuche a Bloom. La mire y vi que agitaba su mano llamando a Stella. Ambos nos levantamos y cruzamos la calle para ir a verla. Ya era hora de que entraran y mañana habían clases, aburrido. Stella me miro con una sonrisa y se despidió de mi y de Sky, conmigo lo hizo con un beso en la mejilla.

- adiós - dije con un susurro luego de que entraran a la casa de Bloom.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Mire a mis padres con una sonrisa mientras ellos me miraban con una ceja levantada esperando a saber que iba a decir. No se bien a que se debía el problema de Stella con su madre pero si ella no pensaba volver a su casa no iba a dejarla sola, era mejor que se quedará conmigo.

- mamá, papá, ella es Stella - dije sonriendo.

- oh Stella - dijo mi madre sonriendo - así que tu eres la chica de la que tanto habla Bloom

- un gusto señora Sparks - saludo Stella sonriendo.

- oh que linda, llámame Vanessa - dijo mi madre sonriendo.

- esta bien - dijo ella sonriendo.

- entonces Bloom, ¿que horas son estas para llegar sabiendo que al día siguiente tienes clases? - pregunto mi padre un tanto molesto.

- lo siento papá - me disculpe tranquila.

- fue mi culpa señor - mintió Stella - tuve una pelea con mi madre y me fui del cine, Bloom fue a buscarme porque estaba preocupada

Me sorprendí bastante por la mentira tan convincente de Stella. Se le daba bien mentir sin problemas y lo bueno de esa mentira era que me salvo de explicarle a mi padre la razón por la que "llegue tarde". No llegue tarde de hecho, solo estaba afuera hablando con Sky y si le digo eso a mis padres tendré que decirle un montón de cosas que prefiero guardarme para mi.

- ya veo - dijo mi padre tranquilo.

- ah mamá, papá ¿podemos hablar en la cocina? - pregunte tranquila.

- esta bien - dijeron ambos caminando a la cocina. Mire a Stella y le pedí que se quedará en el living, luego fui a la cocina tranquila.

- mamá, papá ¿podría quedarse Stella esta semana aquí? - pregunte esperando un si.

- Bloom, es día de semana, tienen clases - dijo mi padre.

- si lo se pero es que, la madre de Stella y ella tuvieron una fuerte pelea, créeme - dije preocupada - Stella le dijo que no volvería si ella estaba en casa

- ¿que tan malo fue? - pregunto mi madre preocupada.

- Stella parecía odiarla, aunque no creo qye tanto pero si era muy hostil - dije preocupada - por favor mamá, deja que se quede hasta que su padre vuelva

- esta bien Bloom - dijo mi madre sonriendo - pero hay un problema, sus cosas

- no te preocupes, le prestare ropa y veremos que hacer con los útiles escolares - dije sonriendo - estoy segura de que Stella no querrá acercarse a su casa mientras su madre este ahí

- esta bien Bloom, llevare un colchón de aire para que duerma - dijo mi padre sonriendo.

- gracias mamá - dije sonriendo. Salí de la cocina y vi a Stella mirando algunos de la casa bastante interesada - Stella... - ella se dio la vuelta y me miro tranquila - mis padres están de acuerdo con que te quedes hasta que tu padre vuelva

- que bien, gracias - dijo ella sonriendo apenas. Volvió a posar la vista en donde habían unas fotos familiares - ¿esta eres tu?

- oh si - dije sonriendo - bueno, vamos arriba

Ella me miro con una sonrisa y asintió. Subí las escaleras y entre en la segunda puerta del pasillo. Mi cama estaba a un lado de la pared izquierda, al lado había un canastito, en frente había un escritorios, varios muebles y libros. Pintada de rosado y un color claro en el suelo.

- es bonita - comento ella caminando por la habitación - realmente linda

- si, no es como la tuya pero es lo mejor que tengo - dije riendo - espero que no te moleste dormir en un colchón de aire

Ella me miro y negó con la cabeza - ¿por qué siempre dicen eso?

- ¿que cosa? - pregunte confundida.

- nada - dijo ella volviendo a mirar la habitación.

- bien escucha, te prestaré ropa pero hay un problema con los útiles escolares - dije colocando las manos en mi cintura.

- no del todo, conozco los horarios de mi madre - dijo ella caminando hasta un espejo - le pediré a James que me lleve a la escuela lo de mañana y después de clases iré a casa a buscar las cosas

- ¿por qué no quieres ir allá? - pregunte curiosa mientras me sentaba en la cama.

- son cosas familiares Bloom, no se si lo entiendas - dijo ella peinando su cabello con una mano.

- puedo intentarlo - dije sonriendo - escucha Stella, somos amigas y realmente me gustaría conocerte mas

- no he hablado de eso con nadie - dijo ella mirándome tranquila - Katie... es la única que sabe ya que estaba conmigo en ese momento. Mi madre y yo solíamos ser unidas, realmente unidas... era la mejor persona que había conocido, casi un modelo a seguir... todo cambio de un segundo al otro... no se si lo sepas pero mis padres están en pleno plan de divorcio. Esto viene sucediendo desde hace unos meses atrás, la mayoría de las personas habla sobre eso ya que sale en las portadas de revista... _Imperdible, la famosa modelo Luna y el increíble Magnate... ¡Se divorcian!_... es molesto ver esas portadas

- creo haber leído una portada sobre eso, decían algo sobre un engaño - dije chasqueando los dedos.

- tengo una idea, juguemos a preguntas y respuestas - dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿preguntas y respuestas? - pregunte confundida.

- lo jugamos con Katie, lanzamos una moneda y escogemos la que gana comienza. Haces una pregunta, la que quieras incluso personal, debo responder con la verdad, luego yo hago otra y tu respondes con la verdad - dijo Stella sentándose en mi cama.

- suena bien - dije sonriendo. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saque una moneda, cara Stella, cruz yo, lancé la moneda y dio cruz. Mire a Stella sonriendo y ella me miro despreocupada y tranquila, como si me invitara a hacer la pregunta mas personal posible y diciendo _pregunta con confianza_. Me mordí el labio inferior pensando en una pregunta. No sabía que podía preguntar, había tanto que quería saber de ella y una cosa sería sobre su madre, nunca antes había visto que alguien le hablara a si a una madre, pero, por otro lado quería preguntarle sobre Brandon, ¿esta enamorada de él? ¿o juega con él?. Di un suspiro y pensé en comenzar con algo mas tranquilo - ¿que edad tienes?

Stella me miro estupefacta por unos segundos y rió divertida mientras sacudía la cabeza - diecisiete - respondió riendo. Me miro tranquila y una sonrisa maliciosa se esbozo en sus labios - ¿que tal besa Sky?

Me sonroje un montón. No esperaba tal pregunta, entonces me di cuenta, si ella comienza así es porque realmente son preguntas algo personal - pues... bien - omití detalle alguno. La mire tranquila, ella negó con la cabeza y me miro esperando una pregunta. Ya que ella me pregunto por Sky preguntare por Brandon - ¿estas enamorada de Brandon?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, abrió los ojos como plato y se sonrojo a mas no poder. Yo tenía mas que claro que a ella le gustaba Brandon pero cada vez que lo miraba se sonrojaba, se ponía nerviosa y apenas podía articular palabras, si no es tartamudeando.

- yo... no lo se - negó con la cabeza. Iba a preguntar pero Stella me callo enseguida - es una pregunta y sin detalles... ¿eres novia de Sky?

- no - negué con la cabeza. Stella me miro con una sonrisa amable y luego se mordió el labio inferior mientras agachaba la cabeza - ¿Brandon... tiene o ha tenido novia?

- ahora no tiene, pero tuvo una - respondí sonriendo. No esperaba la pregunta pero supongo que es normal si le gusta - ¿te gusta Brandon?

- si - dijo apenas audible sin mirarme - ¿como se llamaba?

- Lorelei - respondí tranquila - ¿como explotaste el laboratorio?

- cambiando una mezcla - respondió ella - ¿era linda?

- mas o menos - respondí tranquila - ¿por qué te interesa?

- curiosidad - respondió Stella tranquila - ¿saldrás nuevamente con Sky?

- no lo se - negué con la cabeza - ¿por qué eres hostil con tu madre?

- rencor tal vez - dijo despreocupada. Stella iba a preguntar algo pero la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y vi a mi padre entrar con el colchón ya inflado. Me reí un poco y lo mire tranquila, eso explicaba porque tardo tanto. Coloco el colchón al lado de mi cama y le entrego unas mantas a Stella.

- espero que estés cómoda - dijo mi padre sonriendo - que tengan una buena noche

- gracias - dijimos ambas al unisonó. Me levante de la cama y busque un pijama mas aparte de el mío. Se lo entregue a Stella quien me sonrió y me pregunto por el baño. Poco después salio de mi habitación. Escuche un sonido y vi su celular vibrar, me mordí el labio y camine hasta el.

_Que tengas una hermosa noche ~Brandon_

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, no sabía que se estaban mensajeando, no me di ni cuenta. Deje el celular en donde estaba y me cambie por mi pijama. Luego me acosté en la cama y espere a Stella. Tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Sky. Luego, ya era media noche, las horas se habían pasado volando. Stella dormía tranquilamente en el colchón y yo aun no podía dormir nada.

La sonrisa en mi rostro era muy grande. Había tenido la mejor noche de todas, vi una película con Sky y luego lo besé, dos veces en los labios. Bueno, la primera me beso él y el segundo lo hice yo. Fue increíble, sus labios eran increíbles, un poco ásperos pero cálidos. En aquel momento sentía mariposas en mi estomago, sentía que volaba por las nubes y mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que se salía.

Ignorando el tema de la madre de Stella, la tarde fue increíble y me divertí bastante. Apreté mis puños y tome mi celular, tenía un mensaje de Sky de hace dos horas, lo había leído unas diez veces y tal vez era la razón por la cual no podía dormir. Sonreí un poco y lo apague para intentar dormir con aquella sonrisa en mi rostro.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo 6. Primero quiero decirles que el capítulo numero 30 de El Camino de la Luz, tardar aun poco, pero lo intentare todo para actualizar, es que acabo de entrar a clases y las cosas se complicarán un poco. Ahora, la segunda cosa... ¿que era? no me acuerdo... ksajkjas oh si... Este capítulo no quedo como quería pero no me da el tiempo de agregar mas detalles en la cita por lo que la deje así, de todos modos tan mal no quedo.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Ese es un secreto que se revelara poco a poco, siento no poder dar mas detalles a la respuesta de tu pregunta pero si te digo entonces lo arruino. Al parecer la idea de Sky no sirvió, o no se puso en marcha pero la de Brandon tan mal no estuvo jeje. Bloom y Sky se volverán pareja pronto pero habrán ciertos dilemas ksjak

- star 123: Mala idea no es (6) pero no podemos hacer eso o el drama en la historia sería diferente aksjask ¡Contraataque! aksjask. Andy... Bloom... Sky... un mal trío, Drake... Stella... Brandon... otro mal trío. Si, esta algo desaparecido pero volvera, volvera... jiji

- Leila White Moon: Gracias, sobre el enfrentamiento, eso es un secreto para unos capítulos mas... ya lo estaba planeando ya hoy. Gracias por lo que dijiste, lo cierto y es vrd, me gusta mucho el tuyo también, es realmente bueno y me encanto :D talento natural.

Bueno aquí termina el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste jeje :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Odio Hacia una Madre?

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Bueno, sin mas demora les invito a leer una nueva historia.

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 7:

¿Odio hacia una madre?

.: Bloom :.

Estaba en clases de artes, la profesora Laura nos hizo pintar en un caballete lo que queramos, había que expresar los sentimientos por medio de la pintura. ¿Que sentía yo en ese momento? amor, la tarde de ayer la pase tan bien con Sky en el cine y mas aun después. Tenía dibujado todo con corazones de todos los tamaños, las chicas me miraban extrañadas ya que aun no le contaba nada. Nuestros caballetes estaba cercas y por suerte los chicos estaban lejos.

- veo que el tema aquí es el amor - dijo la profesora mirando mi pintura. Me sonroje un poco y la mire con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella me regalo una sonrisa y mio los de las chicas - esas son flores muy bonitas

- gracias - dijo Flora sonriendo.

La profesora le dio una sonrisa a las chicas y luego poso la vista en Stella - esto es raro, ¿que sucede?

- no tengo ganas, eso es todo - dijo Stella tranquila.

- ¿esta todo bien Stella? - pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño.

- tengo un bloqueo, es todo - dijo Stella tranquila.

La profesora miro a Stella incrédula. Me di cuenta de que la mentira de Stella de anoche fue muy convincente y ahora esta era realmente mala. Desde que se despertó ha estado casi sin ánimos, intente animarla pero ella con suerte puede esbozar una sonrisa que también es algo débil.

- ¿necesitas salir un rato? - pregunto la profesora preocupada.

- enserio estoy bien - dijo Stella con una sonrisa forzada.

La profesora silencio unos minutos y luego suspiro - pintalo todo negro

Fruncí el ceño confundida al oír aquello y luego la vi alejarse. Mire a Stella que estaba mirando la hoja de su caballete, ella dio un suspiro y comenzó a pintar todo negro. Mire a las chicas y me encogí de hombros, luego a los chicos y que no me notaron pero parecían muy entretenidos pintando. Note que la profesora Laura se había ido a ver a los chicos.

- Bloom, ¿hay algo que no nos has dicho? - pregunto Flora sonriéndome.

- si, les diré en un rato - sonreí sabiendo que ya iba a terminar la clase.

- bien chicos, la clase esta por terminar - dijo Laura sonriendo - por favor guarden y ordenen, am... Stella, ¿podrías salir un rato?

Mire a Stella encogerse de hombros y salir del salón sin ordenar nada aun. No parecía de buenos ánimos y eso me preocupaba ya que desde que había despertado estaba así. Ordene mis cosas y las de Stella ya que se estaba tardando mucho y eso que estaba con la profesora.

- ¿ella esta bien? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

- no lo se, se levanto casi sin animos - dije preocupada - se notaba muy apagada

- ¿se levanto así? ¿como sabes eso? - pregunto Musa confundida.

- oh es cierto, no les dije, ayer fui al cine con Sky - dije sonriendo - también fueron Stella y Brandon pero creo que ellos no estaban en una cita como yo y Sky. Ella se peleo con su madre y se fue de su casa por esta semana, se quedará conmigo

- haber, haber, rebobina - dijo Tecna - ¿tuviste una cita con Sky?

- ¡Si! - dije emocionada - casi lo olvido, Sky me había invitado al cine, fuimos a ver algo tranquilo _Destino Final 5_ la cosa es que a mitad de la película mas o menos él me beso

- ¡Ahh! - chillaron las chicas.

- Dios, ¿por qué nos estamos enterando recién? - pregunto Musa algo molesta pero con una sonrisa.

- ya te dije, olvide decirles - dije sonriendo - la cosa es que después me acompaño a casa, estuvimos hablando sobre algunas cosas me dijo que le gustaba y yo le dije lo mismo así que pensamos en intentar ser algo mas que amigos, no somos novios oficiales ya que hay que ver como se dan las cosas pero creo que podría funcionar

- Dios, Bloom, eso es bueno - dijo Flora con una sonrisa - enserio es muy bueno

- perfecto - dije sonriendo. Vi a Stella entrar al salón y luego a la profesora, ella no dijo nada solo tomo tomo sus cosas y salió del salón. Laura se despidió de nosotros y salió de la sala.

- Bloom, ¿le sucedió algo a Stella? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

- tranquilo romeo - dije riendo un poco - lo cierto es que no lo se, ha estado así desde esta mañana

- tal vez tiene que ver con su madre - dijo Sky preocupado.

- ¿que hay con su madre? - pregunto Riven confundido.

- la fue a buscar al cine ayer, tuvieron una pelea y Stella se fue diciendo que no volvería a casa - dije torciendo los labios - intente saber porque tanta hostilidad de su parte y solo me dijo que sus padres estaban en proceso de divorcio, no me menciono la razón pero parece que es por eso que es tan hostil con su madre, la razón por la que se divorcian sus padres - note el rostro de Brandon, como si supiera algo que lo molesta. Di un suspiro y me crucé de brazos - ¿que sabes?

- no mucho, dijo que eran unidas y que todo cambio de un segundo a otro, luego... solo dijo que la lastimo - dijo Brandon preocupado.

- atención, haremos un espionaje - dijo Layla con una sonrisa.

- yo creo que mejor no - dije negando - es mejor que ella nos diga sola lo que sucede

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mire la pantalla de mi celular y di un suspiro pesado. Saque unos cuantos cuadernos de mi casillero y luego lo cerré no recordaba que materia me tocaba así que solo fui al salón sin preocuparme por nada. Al entrar en el vi que el profesor aun no llegaba también note que las chicas no estaban en la sala por lo que di un suspiro y camine tranquilamente hasta mi puesto.

Escuche mi celular sonar y vi que era mi madre así que corte y lo guarde en mi bolso, luego saque mi reproductor de música mp4 para escuchar tranquila. Habían pasado unos pocos minutos cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho, me gire y vi a Brandon sonreírme.

- hey, ¿que sucede? - pregunte quitándome los audífonos.

- eso quería saber yo, te notabas tan apagada hoy - dijo Brandon preocupado tomando asiento en el puesto de Bloom.

- los ánimos están por el suelo hoy - dije tranquila. Guarde el aparato y di otro suspiro pesado, luego mire a Brandon y torcí los labios.

- ¿y se puede saber? - pregunto él con un tono tranquilo.

- es, el asunto de mi madre - dije un tanto molesta - la mujer me tiene harta

- creo que es un poco simpática, o eso se dice en las revistas - dijo Brandon tranquilo - ¿es así o lo inventan?

Mire a Brandon confundida, no por su pregunta sino por mi respuesta. Me encogí de hombros y lo mire aun confundida - no se que responderte, la verdad es que ni yo se bien como es ella, todo parece mentira

- ya veo - susurro Brandon asintiendo lentamente.

Pasaron unos minutos y después entro el profesor. La verdad es que no tome atención en clases y siendo honesta ni siquiera me fije en que profesor era, se que era hombre, tal vez era el de ingles o música, quizás física pero bueno. En mi mente solo estaba mi madre, esa mujer a la cual realmente amaba, respetaba y adoraba, ahora es todo lo contrario. Quiero a mi madre pero no es como antes, nada es igual a antes y todo es su culpa, no mía ni de mi padre, solo de ella.

Cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba o que hacía fue cuando parpadeé un par de veces. Estaba en la cafetería, al aire libre, mi bandeja de comida estaba frente a mi. No me di ni cuenta de en que momento había terminado la clase y yo había comprado mi almuerzo, debo estar muy distraída para eso. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a las chicas y los chicos hablando tranquilamente.

- Stelly - escuche la voz de Katie detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta y la vi con una expresión un tanto preocupada - ¿por qué no me dijiste que te fuiste de tu casa de nuevo?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ya que nadie mas que Bloom, Brandon y Sky sabían. Katie tomo asiento a mi lado y me miro preocupada - yo, ¿como supiste?

- nuestro blogger aun anda suelto - dijo meneando el celular - ¿que hizo ahora ella?

- nada - dije encogiéndome de hombros - mi padre estará de viaje de negoció esta semana y mi madre se ofreció, creo, a cuidarme

- ¿ella lo hizo? - pregunto Katie - tal vez sea una oportunidad para que arreglen las cosas

- no tengo nada que arreglar con ella - dije molesta.

- de todos modos y cambiando de tema, ¿con quien te estas quedando? - pregunto Katie tranquila - sabes que siempre puedes quedarte conmigo

Mire a Bloom quien me negaba con la cabeza y luego mire a Katie - gracias pero me estoy quedando con Bloom

- lo siento Katie - dijo Bloom sonriendo un poco - pero ya le dije a mis padres y no les molesta que se quede esta semana conmigo

- oh... entonces esta bien - dijo Katie asintiendo lentamente.

- no te preocupes - dije sonriendo un poco - estaré bien

- eso espero - dijo Katie sonriendo - pero ya sabes ya, si necesitas algo me llamas e iré por ti

Después de aquella conversación ella se fue con Sandra, yo di un suspiro pesado y me levante de la mesa sin siquiera haber tocado algo de la comida. No se bien donde iba ya que caminaba por la escuela sin rumbo, cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de Faragonda. Di un suspiro pesado y decidí dar la vuelta ya que no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

- ¿Stella? - escuche que alguien me llamaba. Me di la vuelta y vi a Faragonda en la entrada de la puerta. Era una mujer mayor, con el cabello blanco en un moño, usaba lentes y un traje azul con celeste, tacones de igual color, azul. La mire tranquila y sonreí un poco.

- ¿si? - pedí tranquila.

- ¿que haces aquí? es la hora del almuerzo - dijo tranquila aunque se notaba curiosa.

- caminaba por la escuela nada mas - respondí despreocupada - termine aquí sin darme cuenta

- ya veo, por cierto, es bueno que estés aquí, iba a ir a buscarte en un rato mas - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - necesito hablar contigo

- ¿estoy en problemas? - pregunte preocupada.

- no, por favor pasa - dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme entrar. Di un suspiro rendida y entre en la oficina para tomar asiento frente al escritorio de Faragonda. Ella tomo asiento del otro lado del escritorio y me sonrió. Mire su oficina tranquila.

- _"tantas veces he estado aquí y nunca ha cambiado" - _pensé un poco divertida.

Habían varios libros en algunos estantes, unas carpetas, unas archivadoras y otras cosas mas. En su escritorio había una computadoras, algunos lapiceros y ese tipo de cosas, todo muy ordenado. Mire a Faragonda y sonreí un poco a pesar de que no tenía ganas para hacerlo.

- entonces... ¿hice algo malo? - pregunte curiosa.

- no lo creo - respondió ella negando con la cabeza.

- ¿entonces? - pregunte curiosa aun.

- he hablado con algunos maestros tuyos en esta mañana y todos me dicen que has estado distraída - dijo Faragonda con un tono amable - tu profesora de artes noto que estabas demasiado distraída y podría decirse que preocupada por algo, Wigzig dijo lo mismo y otros maestros mas

- ya veo - susurre asintiendo lentamente.

- ¿sucede algo Stella? - pregunto ella un poco preocupada - ¿hay algo que te este preocupando?

- no, yo, solo pensaba esta mañana - dije tranquila - no era mi intensión estar tan distraída

- este pensamiento tuyo, ¿tiene que ver sobre el accidente del laboratorio? - pregunto Faragonda.

- no, no - negué con la cabeza - de hecho es un tema familiar, nada mas que eso

- entonces no es nada malo, ¿no tengo necesidad de llamar a tus padres? - pregunto ella para asegurarse de que no había nada malo.

- no - negué nuevamente con la cabeza - no se preocupe

- esta bien, pero si vuelve a suceder me veré obligada a hablar con tus padres para hablar sobre este tema que te distrae tanto - dijo con un tono amable pero rudo.

- esta bien - dije asintiendo lentamente. Me levante de la silla y salí de la oficina tranquila. El timbre estaba por tocar así que me dirigí a mi casillero y luego al salón. Tenía clase de química pero ya que el laboratorio aun no era accesible tendríamos la clase en el salón. Esperaba alguna "broma" del profesor sobre el accidente, ya que eso fue lo que hizo la clase pasada, al menos era mejor que un regaño.

Tome asiento en el lugar de siempre y saque mi celular para entrar en Internet No estaba prestando mucha atención al salón por si alguien entraba o que se yo, solo me limitaba a revisar mi celular y nada mas que eso. Después de un largo rato, quite la vista del celular y note que la clase había comenzado. Al parecer hace ya rato porque el profesor explicaba no se que en la pizarra.

- ¿cuando entraron? - pregunte a Bloom en un susurro.

- casi media hora - respondió ella un poco preocupada - ¿estas bien? el profesor te llamo mas de cinco veces y no prestaste atención, al final decidió rendirse

- oh Dios, espero que no le diga a Faragonda - dije preocupada al recordar lo que habíamos hablado.

- Stella, ¿estas bien hoy? - pregunto Bloom preocupada - desde que despertaste estas casi sin ánimos y andas muy distraída

- lo se, lo se - dije asintiendo lentamente - pero estoy bien

- ¿estas segura? - pregunto Bloom aun preocupada.

- si, no te preocupes - dije sonriendo.

Toda la mañana estuve distraída, aun cuando le dije a Faragonda que dejaría de estar así me fue imposible, ahora solo me quedaba afrontar las consecuencias Ahí estaba yo, por segunda vez en el día en esa oficina. Faragonda hablaba con mi madre sobre el tema de estar distraída, yo no hablaba y solo estaba cruzada de brazos molesta. Mi madre parecía llevar la situación bien y tranquila.

- solo esta distraída por el nuevo ambiente, usted sabe esto no es nuevo para ella la materia la conoce y todo pero debe lidiar con un nuevo año en el cual no esta con sus amigas y compañeros de curso, es como ser nuevo en la escuela - dijo mi madre con una sonrisa - seguro se le pasara pronto, debe de tener nostalgia nada mas

- entonces veo que no hay de que preocuparse - sonrió Faragonda.

Rodé los ojos y salí de la oficina al termino de la charla. Camine hasta la entrada de la preparatoria tranquila y haciendo caso omiso a mi madre. Al salir de ahí di un suspiro pesado cuando recordé que no tenía mi auto ya que me había ido a casa de Bloom y ayer salí sin el.

- Stella, por favor, ¿quieres dejar de huir para poder hablar? - pregunto mi madre algo molesta.

- ¿yo huyo? - me di la vuelta molesta - ¿me estas diciendo... que el problema aquí... soy yo?

- no quise decir eso y no lo dije - dijo mi madre negando con la cabeza - mira, se que ahora no soy de tus personas favoritas pero enserio quiero hablar y ver este problema porque al parecer ya comienza a influir en tus estudios

- bueno eso no sería mi culpa ¿o si? - pregunte mirándola molesta - escucha, tienes razón no eres de mis personas favoritas por lo que no quiero hablar contigo así que quiero que me dejes tranquila. No quiero que me llames, no quiero que te preocupes por mi... no quiero que ni te acuerdes de mi porque tu para mi ya no eres nadie

- Stella... - intento decir mi madre con un tono tranquilo.

- no, basta, basta de Stella, basta de hija, basta de todo - dije apretando los puños - mira si hay algo que agradezco que siempre sera así es que me diste la vida porque eres la única que puede hacerlo, eres mi madre y todo pero enserio ya me harte de ti... seguirás siendo mi madre, seguiré teniendo tu sangre pero no quiero nada mas que eso, no quiero otro tipo de relación contigo... no quiero nada que ver contigo, quiero que me dejes tranquila

Dicho esto último me fui de ahí con dirección a la casa de Bloom. No recordaba el nombre de su calle pero si el camino de su casa a la escuela y era lo que me ayudaría a llegar a ella. Tal vez fui algo ruda y hostil con mi madre pero ya estoy harta de todo. Ella no era la persona que yo creí que era, es una persona totalmente diferente y... una persona en la cual no se puede confiar.

Llegue a la casa de Bloom y mire la entrada fijamente por unos segundos. Luego di un suspiro y golpee la puerta tranquila. Su madre me abrió y me sonrió tranquila para luego dejarme entrar. Me sentía un poco incomoda entrando así como si nada ya que apenas conozco a Bloom y admito que fue muy amable de su parte dejarme quedar aquí, aunque pensaba en irme luego a la casa de Katie como cada vez que me escapo pero Bloom no me dejo irme.

- Bloom esta arriba en su cuarto, el almuerzo estará en un rato - dijo la madre de Bloom con un tono amable.

- gracias - dije sonriendo un poco.

- por cierto, ¿sucedió algo? Bloom dijo que tenías que quedarte en la escuela para hablar con Faragonda - dijo Vanessa preocupada.

- no es nada que no pueda controlar - dije tranquila - problemas familiares que afectan en la escuela

- ya veo - dijo la madre de Bloom - bueno linda, si necesitas algo solo dímelo

- esta bien - dije asintiendo lentamente. Subí las escaleras tranquila y entre en la habitación de Bloom despreocupada, tenía la costumbre de hacer eso en mi casa y es por eso que no golpeé ni nada. Bloom estaba en su escritorio y me miro con una sonrisa.

- hey, ¿que te dijo Faragonda? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

- no mucho - dije tranquila - ¿ha venido James?

- si, de hecho mi madre me dijo que vino - sonrió Bloom - te trajo una maleta y creo que dijo que no diría nada a tu madre sobre mi dirección

- eso imagino - dije sonriendo. Camine hasta la maleta rosa que tenía una S rosada mas fuerte con brillos y la abrí. Dentro pude ver mi ropa, ropa realmente cara y de marca, mi pj y mi laptop. Tome la computadora y me senté en la cama de Bloom con ella en mi regazo. Después de unos minutos, cuando estaba encendida, entre en la red social y vi a Katie conectada. No estaba de humor para una vídeo llamada así que solo entramos en un chat.

_LadyKatie20:_ _¿que tal te fue con tu madre?_

_S. Solaria18: pudo haber sido mejor :/_

___LadyKatie20: ¿por qué? o.o_

___S. Solaria18: una pelea con mi madre, o algo parecido, lo que sea_

_____LadyKatie20: deja de pelar con ella mujer, tu madre te quiere y lo sabes_

_____S. Solaria18: si lo hiciera no habría hecho lo que_ _hizo_

- hay tarea de química - escuche a Bloom - probablemente no lo sepas ya que no prestaste atención a la clase.

- seguro hay que hacer una mezcla o algo parecido - dije riendo un poco sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

- hay que hacer un informe - dijo Bloom tranquila - es en parejas, y ya que las chicas lo harán juntas lo haré contigo

- ¿eso es por votación o por pena? - pregunte tecleando la computadora.

- porque quiero - dijo Bloom con un tono extrañada - ¿quieres prestarme atención a mi un poco?

- lo siento - dije mirándola tranquila - Bloom, mira, no estoy de humor para nada y desahogarme con Katie siempre ha sido lo mejor, si quieres has una parte del trabajo y luego yo haré la mía, tranquila

- de hecho, preferiría que lo hiciéramos juntas y no por separado - dijo Bloom tranquila.

- ¿para cuando es? - pregunte curiosa.

- dos semanas - respondió Bloom tranquila.

- aun hay tiempo - dije sonriendo - esta bien, lo haremos juntas y no por separadas

- perfecto - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

Sentí mi celular vibrar y enseguida lo saque de mi bolsillo. Vi un mensaje de Brandon lo que me pareció extraño pero me saco una sonrisa que necesitaba. Abrí el mensaje y lo leí tranquila.

_¿que haces? ~Brandon_

Sonreí divertida y le respondí con un simple nada. Al poco rato llego otro mensaje.

_Sky y yo estamos en el parque, él no para de hablar de Bloom ~Brandon_

Mire a Bloom tranquila y luego solté una risita. Ella me miro confundida pero no pregunto nada y yo no dije nada.

_Bloom no habla tanto sobre Sky pero imagino que quiere hacerlo ~ S_

Guarde mi computadora en la maleta y me deje caer de espaldas en la cama de Bloom. Ella comenzó a hablar de no se que y luego sentí mi celular vibrar nuevamente. Mire la pantalla y sonreí.

_Pasa cuando la gente esta enamorada, solo piensa en aquella persona nada mas ~Brandon_

_¿tu no estas enamorado acaso? ¿o alguna vez tal vez? ~S_

_Hay una chica que me encanta, pero ella ni sabe que existo ya que coquetea con cualquiera menos conmigo ~Brandon_

Mire el mensaje con tristeza. Al parecer Brandon ya tenía alguien en su vida y probablemente no era yo, y nada que probable, es obvio que no soy yo. Me gustaría tanto estar en el lugar de esa chica que tiene la atención de Brandon pero ya veo que no es posible, al menos espero que sea feliz. Pensándolo bien y detalladamente, probablemente sea una de las chicas o Chimera... preferiría mil veces que Brandon estuviera enamorado de una de sus amigas que de Chimera.

- ¿te sucede algo? - pregunto Bloom.

- no - dije negando con la cabeza mirando el último mensaje de Brandon con cierta tristeza.

_Pienso que entonces debes pelear por ella y demostrarle que la amas, si realmente lo haces debes demostrárselo ~S_

_Tienes razón, lo intentaré y espero lo mejor ~Brandon_

_Yo también espero lo mejor para ti ~S_

Mire a Bloom con una sonrisa y luego suspire. Escuche a su madre gritar para que bajáramos a almorzar y eso hicimos. La comida de la madre de Bloom se veía muy bien, y el sabor... increíble, casi indescriptible de no ser por las palabras único y agradable. No había comido una comida así desde hace tiempo, normalmente Alice cocina en casa y aunque cocina bastante bien no es lo mismo a que una madre cocine, y mi padre, bueno, el cocina de vez en cuando y los fines de semana pero tampoco es lo mismo.

Al termino del almuerzo decidí ir a dar un paseo por el barrio en que Bloom vivía, ella no puso objeción pero me pidió no ir muy lejos ya que si me perdía iba a ser un problema para mi volver. Camine cerca de su casa, si me alejaba me guiaba con facilidad ya que recordaba mis pasos. Recuerdo que luego de la camina me senté en aquel muro frente a la casa de Bloom.

En aquel momento la brisa era agradable. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los abrí vi a Sky y a Brandon acercarse a casa de Bloom. Ninguno me había notado por lo que me quede ahí. Sky entro en la casa y Brandon pateo una piedra del suelo quedándose afuera. Ladeé la cabeza mirando a Brandon tranquila. Me sentía mal de que hubiera una chica que estaba en los sueños de Brandon, me refiero a que hay una chica que le gusta... y no era yo.

Él miro en dirección donde estaba y se sorprendió un poco, luego camino hasta mi tranquilo y me sonrió - ¿que haces aquí?

- nada, solo quería salir un rato - respondí sonriendo - ¿tu que haces aquí?

- el enamorado quería hablar con su enamorada - dijo Brandon riendo un poco - ¿me puedo sentar?

- por supuesto - dije sonriendo.

- entonces, estas de mejor humor comparado con esta mañana - dijo Brandon sonriendo - que bien

- necesitaba aire - dije sonriendo tranquila - y desahogarme un poco

- cuando quieras yo te escucho - dijo Brandon sonriendo - no tienes que esperar a una amiga que esta lejos o a que te llame Faragonda

- gracias - dije sonriendo - es tierno

- por nada - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- así que, ¿que tal tu paseo por el parque? - pregunte curiosa.

- a... aburrido, Sky no paraba de hablar de Bloom - dijo Brandon riendo.

- ya veo - dije sonriendo - por cierto, ¿como es esa chica?

- ¿que chica? - pregunto curioso.

- aquella que te gusta - dije sonrojada.

- ah ella... es una chica muy linda, demasiado - dijo Brandon sonriendo - es encantadora y muy dulce, también tiene una mirada inocente y tierna

- ¿te gusta demasiado? - pregunte curiosa aunque sonrojada.

- mas que eso, creo que estoy enamorado de ella - dijo Brandon acercándose un poco a mi - es la mejor chica que he visto, nunca antes me había sentido así

- yo- yo... - tartamudeé sonrojada por la cercanía de Brandon. Mire sus labios y enseguida sentí deseos de besarlo, quería hacerlo pero a él le gustaba otra chica y eso significaba que esto era malo. Me aleje un poco y vi a Sky salir de la casa de Bloom, me levante del muro y mire nerviosa en frente - creo que es mejor volver, tengo que hacer el trabajo con Bloom

- esta bien - dijo Brandon con un tono apagado - nos veremos mañana

- nos vemos - dije sin mirarlo.

Volví a casa de Bloom y subí a su habitación. Ella estaba recostada en su cama abrazando una almohada con una sonrisa de enamorada. Yo sentía el corazón latir tan fuerte que casi lo podía sentir salir de mi pecho. La cercanía de su rostro y que me dijera que hay una chica que le gusta es todo confuso, casi pareció que me lo decía a mi pero eso es imposible.

Cerré los ojos y me recosté en el colchón de aire. Mi celular volvía a sonar y era molesto, sabía que era mi madre así que le corte y lo apague. Luego de eso intente no pensar en lo que había sucedido pero me era imposible. Recordé la pregunta de Bloom, ¿estas enamorada de Brandon?... yo respondí no lo se, pero ahora que lo miro bien. Él me confeso que esta enamorado de una chica, y a mi me duele oír esas palabras cuando no habla de mi, siento una pequeña opresión en el pecho. Yo lo amaba, si estaba enamorada de Brandon y no sabía que hacer.

- _"tengo que hacer algo" _- pensé frunciéndo el ceño - _"no me gusta, lo amo y a él le gusta alguien mas... no se que hacer"_

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí esta el capítulo. Siento la tardanza pero he tenido clases y la vrd es que llego muy cansada lo que es raro ya que no hago nada en la mñn y salgo temprano esta mñn por lo que es realmente raro, tal vez se deba al hecho de levantarme a las 6 am askjasjk

~ Comentarios:

- WC 4eva: ¡Si!

- MiraNda: Ah si, pronto Bloom y Sky seran pareja y Stella y Brandon van por el camino aunque tardarán un poquito mas jeje. Drake es un elemento importante, lo sabrán después jeje

- star 123: Para él si parecía difícil aksjaskj pero esta bien, pronto sucedera ese beso jeje Yo creo que tener una amiga así sería lo mejor para mas es tener una amiga que siempre este contigo sin importar nada. Bloom y Sky, si se besaron woo y van por buen camino al parecer jeje

- WinxLove: Siempre llevan ventaja aksjaskj eso sera interesante, por ahora Drake no aparecerá hasta en dos capítulos mas jeje porque el siguiente tengo algo planeado. Sobre tu idea debemos pensar igual ya que yo tenía planeado eso, lo iba a poner en el capítulo anterior pero decidi mejor aplazarlo unos capítulos mas y sobre Brandon y Stella ya tengo una manera de hacer que él le diga lo que siente, eso ya esta planeado jeje

- Leila white Moon: Bueno, espero que tu actualices pronto ejeje y que te haya gustado este capítulo. Pronto Brandon y Stella, jeje pronto

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	8. Chapter 8: Excursión al Bosque

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Bueno, sin mas demora les invito a leer una nueva historia.

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 8:

Excursión al Bosque

.: Musa :.

- bien, vamos a revisar la lista y luego los detalles para poder irnos - dijo Griselda parada en el frente de todos nosotros.

Nos encontrabamos en unos autobuses para poder ir de excursión al bosque, mas que eso era una acampada al bosque por unos días, cinco a decir verdad. Yo estaba muy emocionada ya que era la primera vez que iba al bosque por tantos días. Tuvimos que hacer grupos de tres para poder entrar en las carpas, somos yo, Layla y Tecna en una carpa mientras que en la otra eran Bloom, Stella y Flora, los chicos se dividieron así Sky, Brandon y Riven, y en el otro grupo Timmy, Helio y Nabu.

- esto es emocionante - dije mirando a Tecna con una sonrisa - ya quiero que comience el baje

- yo también - me sonrió ella - es nuestra primera excursión en la escuela y sera por toda una semana

- una gran acampada al bosque, es grandioso - dijo Flora que estaba sentada frente a nosotras con una sonrisa. Me sonrió y luego Layla, que estaba a su lado, se paro de rodillas en la silla mirándonos - es lo mejor

- ¡Vamos a acampar al bosque! - escuche a Sky emocionado - ¡Woo!

- ¡Si! - dijeron todos los de nuestra clase.

Me senté de rodillas en la silla y volteé atrás donde estaban Bloom y Stella. Bloom parecía muy emocionada, comparada con Stella que estaba en su celular y no mostraba tantos ánimos como nosotros.

- ¿y a ti que onda? ¿por qué tan desanimada? - pregunte sonriendo.

- porque mi padre me obligo a venir siendo que fui el año pasado - dijo Stella guardando su celular - fue algo molesto ¿sabes? esto no es lo mío

- eres demasiado citadina - dijo Bloom riendo un poco - es bueno salir al campo

- no iremos al campo, iremos a un bosque - dijo Stella molesta - sinceramente no me gusta esta excursión

- pero será muy emocionante - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Él y Sky estaban sentados en los dos asientos de al lado de las chicas. Mire a Layla y sonreí tranquila. Tal vez esta excursión o acampada sirva para que ambos se unan mas y se declaren de una buena vez por todas. Ha pasado un mes desde que nos conocemos y sinceramente ambos se llevan muy bien.

Griselda paso la lista y luego de eso los buses partieron. Iba a ser emocionante, esta era la primera vez que estaría fuera de casa por una semana completa por algo del colegio. Los buses en los que íbamos nos dejarían fuera del bosque, luego nosotros tendríamos que ir guiados por Griselda, nuestra profesora a cargo, al punto de reunión con los demás profesores.

- será emocionante - dijo Flora sonriendo - la naturaleza y nosotros seremos uno

- va a ser lo mejor - dije sonriendo.

- solo es una excursión mas - dijo Riven algo gruñón - no se que de emocionante le ven

- es divertido - dijo Sky sonriendo - no seas así amigo

Rodé los ojos al carácter de Riven, él nunca cambiara. Metí la mano en mi bolso y saque un par de audífonos y un reproductor mp4. Todo el viaje me fui escuchando música. Cuando llegamos al bosque nos bajamos del bus y tomamos nuestras cosas que estaban en grandes bolsos, teníamos nuestras carpas, la comida por una semana y sobre todo ropa de cambio para los días.

Nos adentramos al bosque siguiendo a Griselda. Sabíamos que todo el colegio estaba metido aquí pero por el momento no nos habíamos topado con ningún otro curso. Yo iba escuchando música y escuchando a las chicas, no tenía tan fuerte la música a decir verdad.

Caminamos por horas y al fin llegamos al punto re reunión. Habían ya varios cursos, entre ellos el curso en que anteriormente iba Stella. Nos reunimos en un lugar y comenzamos con nuestras tiendas, no tardamos tanto en armarlas luego juntamos leña para una pequeña fogata.

Mas tarde, estaba oscureciendo, los chicos encendieron la fogata y nosotros nos sentamos en unos troncos para azar malvaviscos. Era una actividad entretenida y no eramos los únicos ya que el resto del curso, divido en grupos, y los demás cursos también lo hacían.

- esto si es divertido - dijo Flora asando el malvavisco - les dije que iba a ser divertido

- ¿de que hablas? solo asamos malvaviscos - dijo Riven con un tono tranquilo.

- será mas divertido cuando vayamos a pescar mañana - dijo Helio sonriendo.

- vaya, eso suena mas divertido aun - dijo Riven con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

- no es necesario el sarcasmo Riv - dijo Nabu riendo.

- creo que hay que ponerle mas leña al fuego - dijo Layla sonriendo.

- de hecho si es aburrido - dijo Stella tomando asiento a un lado.

- si sonríes es mas divertido - dijo Brandon tomando asiento a su lado.

- preferiría estar en mi cama con sabanas de ceda, con Alice preparándome la comida y con James regañandome por el desorden de mi habitación - dijo Stella tomando un malvavisco.

- citadina - dijo Bloom riendo.

- eso no es ser citadina - dijo Stella poniendo el malvavisco al fuego - es algo normal

- normal en tu mundo - dijo Nabu riendo - vives una vida millonaria

- Nabu, si quieres ir a mi casa a "vivir una vida millonaria" - hizo comillas en el aire - pues te espero

- ¿enserio? - pregunto Nabu sorprendido.

- una fiesta en la piscina - dijo Stella sonriendo - es la mejor manera de empezar

- grandioso - dijo Nabu sonriendo feliz.

.: Stella :.

Había pasado apenas una hora mas o menos desde que los chicos encendieron la fogata, normalmente me quejaría todo el día por esto pero me estaba divirtiendo bastante, tal vez sea el grupo de amigos con los que estoy o no se pero ha sido divertido. Brandon me miro con una sonrisa y me acerco el malvavisco que apenas había sacado del fuego. Me reí un poco y lo mordí con cuidado ya que estaba caliente.

Mas tarde, al fogata había sido apagada y deberíamos estar durmiendo ya que al día siguiente había que levantarse temprano para ir a pescar a un lago e ir a dar una caminata matutina horrible. Estaba dar y dar vueltas en mi saco de dormir sin poder dormir, tal vez era porque no estaba acostumbrada a esto o tal vez era el frió suelo de tierra y piedras. Me levante y salí de la tienda sin hacer ruidos.

- no se como sobreviviré esta semana - susurre estirándome. Me fije que había alguien sentado en el tronco frente a una nueva fogata, ese alguien era Brandon. Sentí sonrojarme un poco ya que yo estaba en pijama y era algo sencillo, una camiseta amarilla de tirantes y unos shorts celestes cortos.

Brandon se veía tan concentrado mirando el fuego, y admito que se veía lindo así, demasiado. Iba a volver a la tienda cuando lo escuche llamarme, me di la vuelta sonrojada y camine hasta él lentamente.

- oye, ¿no tienes frió? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido.

- un poco - dije sin mirarlo.

- ven, siéntate - dijo él tranquilo. Camine hasta él tranquilamente y me senté a su lado.

- ¿no puedes dormir? - pregunte curiosa.

- no, de hecho no puedo - sonrió él negando con la cabeza - es...

- por ser un lugar diferente a lo que estas acostumbrado - respondí por él. Brandon me miro sorprendido y luego rió suavemente entre dientes mientras sacudía la cabeza.

- iba a decir otra cosa pero esta bien, eso también es - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

Sonreí un poco y me frote los brazos por el frió, Brandon me miro preocupado y luego se levanto del tronco y camino hasta su tienda. Primero pensé que me iba a dejar sola, cosa que me molesto un poco, pero luego lo vi salir de la tienda con una chaqueta en sus manos. Volvió a sentarse a mi lado, tranquilo, y me entrego la chaqueta con una sonrisa.

La mire sorprendida y sonrojada, luego mire a Brandon. Tome la chaqueta lentamente y me la puse, antes la mire fijamente un tanto sorprendida. Tenía las mangas color blancas pero al llegar a la muñeca era verde, en torso era de color verde también y tenía un gorro. Brandon me sonrió tranquilo y yo sentía, y sabía, como mi rostro iba tiñéndose de color rojo.

- gracias - dije apenas audible un poco cohibida.

- te queda bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- _"tan lindo que es" _- pensé sin dejar de mirarlo. Brandon miro la fogata nuevamente y mire la chaqueta. Era realmente sencilla pero linda y tenía un aroma increíble, era de Brandon. Me quedaba grande, pero era normal ya que él era mas grande que yo y tenía el pecho fuerte. Mire a Brandon y me fije que tenía puesta una polera de mangas largas y unos pantalones sueltos.

- ¿tu... tienes frió? - pregunte preocupada.

- no - me sonrió Brandon - llevo un buen rato aquí

- ya veo - susurre sonriendo un poco.

Mire la fogata tranquila, era cálido estar frente a ella en vez de estar acostada en esa tienda congelándome. Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa y luego vi que estaba sacando los malvaviscos.

- el hambre - dijo riendo. Me reí también y asentí lentamente.

- ¿sabes? la noche esta hermosa - dijo Brandon calentando el malvavisco con una sonrisa - tan estrellada y perfecta

Asentí lentamente y sonreí - mis padres solían traerme de acampada al bosque, yo gritaba y yo lloraba para volver a casa - reí divertida - a ellos le divertían pero aun así me devolvían a casa. No se cuantas veces lo hice pero se que en todas las ocasiones mis padres me devolvieron sin problemas

- eso es divertido - dijo riendo Brandon - mis padres no son así, eran mas estricto con las salidas familiares

Mire a Brandon a los ojos y sonreí. Se veía tan lindo, se que me estaba sonrojando y tal vez mucho ya que Brandon rió al verme. Su risa era tan divertida y tierna, me encantaba. Di un suspiro y levante la vista al cielo, tan oscuro con brillos de las estrellas y la luna, se veía hermoso. Era una noche fantástica y pefecta.

- creo que es mejor ir a dormir - dijo Brandon sonriendo - hay que levantarse temprano

Gemí molesta con la idea aquella y me levante del tronco. Iba a quitarme la chaqueta para entregársela a Brandon pero el negó con la cabeza y me sonrió - mejor usala, te puede dar mas frió - tome un extremo de la chaqueta y sonreí.

- gracias - dije tranquila. Camine hasta mi tienda de dormir y entre sin despertar a Bloom y Flora. Me recosté en el saco de dormir con la chaqueta puesta, aun se podía percibir el aroma de Brandon y me encantaba.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Era temprano por la mañana, muy temprano y debíamos ir a pescar a un lago que estaba cerca. Faragonda nos había dirigido tranquilos. Las chicas y yo estábamos emocionadas ya que enserio esto era nuevo para nosotras, me refiero a salir con toda la escuela por una semana al bosque, es algo grandioso y nuevo.

Llegamos a un lago, se podían ver uno que otro pez saltando lo que nos hacía sonreír, nos sentamos en una orilla y lanzamos las cañas. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando comenzaron picar. Estaba emocionada por eso, fue muy divertido. Note que las chicas también se reían y todo mientras que Stella... bueno, ella apenas sonreía. Di un suspiro y seguí con lo que hacía.

- ¡Atrape uno! - escuche gritar feliz a Sky.

Me reí un poco y mire el cubo que tenía algunos peces. Todos eramos como un grupo por lo que solo necesitábamos pescar cierta cantidad cada uno. Luego de haber estado una hora en el lago decidimos volver al campamento, dejamos la cubeta a un lado y yo me deje caer en el suelo.

- estoy cansada, es una caminata muy larga - gemí cansada.

- te comenzarás a quejar después - dijo Stella sentada en un tronco limando sus uñas - tenemos una semana aquí y haremos esto todas las mañanas

- que alegre - dijo Musa con sarcasmo - bueno, es medio día y creo que a Faragonda no le molestará que vaya a darme un chapuzon en el lago

- de hecho muchos alumnos ya lo estaban haciendo - dijo Flora sonriendo - iré contigo, ¿Bloom vienes?

- no gracias, quiero que mis pies dejen de doler y la caminata de vuelta no esta en mis planes - dije riendo un poco.

Mire a Sky y sonreí un poco, él me devolvió la sonrisa y luego fue con los chicos a buscar leña. Me había quedado sola con Stella y Tecna. Ella estaba que se volvía loca sin computadoras e Internet. Mire a Tecna y me reí un poco, ella rodó los ojos y sonrió.

- creo que iré con las chicas - dijo caminando en dirección del lago.

- bueno, eso solo nos deja a nosotros dos - dije volteando a ver a donde estaba Stella. Parpadeé perpleja y busque con la mirada - ¿Stella?

- Stella dijo que iría a caminar por ahí, dijo que conocía la zona como la palma de su mano por lo que no había problemas - vi a Sky aparecer - la encontramos a medio camino cuando veníamos aquí

- ¿no te dijo? - pregunto Riven dejando la leña en el suelo.

- no, ni me di cuenta de en que momento se fue - dije aun perpleja.

- bueno, ahora lo sabes - dijo Brandon riendo.

Suspire un poco y mire a los chicos con una sonrisa. La tarde la pasamos riendo y divirtiéndonos como siempre. Habíamos pasado gran parte del día en el lago, hasta la hora del almuerzo y luego volvimos antes de que oscurezca Poco después encendimos una fogata e íbamos a comer malvaviscos nuevamente. Todo parecía tan tranquilo, incluso Stella había ido a nadar con nosotros pero luego volvió a ir a dar un paseo por el bosque ya que estaba aburrida.

Sky y yo habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y queríamos pasar mas aun. Pensaba que tal vez esto sea lo que necesitabamos para poder ver si tal vez tendríamos una relación o no. Yo esperaba que si y solo era cosa de tiempo para que sucediera. Sky tomo asiento a mi lado y comenzó a asar el malvavisco mientras reíamos, luego vi a Brandon preocupado.

- hey chicos, ¿han visto a Stella? - pregunto Brandon acercándose preocupado.

- Romeo, Julieta fue a dar una vuelta al bosque - dijo Sky tranquilo.

- si, eso fue hace mas de dos horas - dijo Brandon preocupado aun - quizás le sucedió algo

- no lo se, yo creo... - intento decir Layla pero Griselda se nos acerco interrumpiéndola.

- voy a verificar que están todos - dijo ella seria mirando una tabla - veamos, la señorita Bloom esta, la señorita Musa también, la señorita Stella... ¿donde esta Stella?

- fue a dar un paseo hace mas de dos horas - dijo Brandon preocupado - aun no ha vuelto

- ¿un paseo? ¿por el bosque? no es bueno - dijo Griselda preocupada.

- creo que hay que ir a buscarla - dijo Brandon preocupado.

- tal vez sea lo mejor - dijo Griselda preocupada - quédense aquí

Vi a Brandon entrar en su tienda de dormir y salir con una linterna, luego sin decir mas camino en la dirección por la cual Stella se había ido hace rato. Sky intento detenerlo pero él le dijo algo y luego siguió el camino.

.: Brandon :.

Mire en la dirección por la cual Stella había salido hace un buen rato, casi mas de dos horas y torcí los labios preocupado. Temía que algo le pudiera haber pasado ya que no ha vuelto y ya estaba oscureciendo, tal vez se perdió de vuelta o algo le sucedió, algo malo. Mire a Griselda y luego fruncí el ceño. Yo no iba a esperar a que unos profesores salgan a buscarla, fui hasta mi carpa y tome una linterna para luego internarme en lo mas profundo del bosque por el mismo camino que había ido Stella.

Sky me había intentado detener pero yo le deje claro que no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Stella estaba desaparecida. No sabía bien que camino pudo haber tomado así que fui caminando en linea recta tranquilamente para no perderme, iba dejando una marca en los arboles con una navaja. También llevaba un pañuelo en mis bolsillos, en caso de que me perdiera solo tenía que atarlo a un árbol y luego caminar con cuidado para saber que no ando en círculos.

Me detuve frustrado y me senté sobre una roca con la mirada en el suelo. Levante la mirada y di un suspiro, tenía que seguir buscando a Stella, tenía que asegurarme de que estaba bien. De repente, vi algo que me llamo la atención. Me levante de la roca y camine hasta el frente, vi algo en unos arbustos lo tome en mis manos y note que era un trozo de tela, la el diseño era el mismo que traía Stella. Parecía ser de su camisa rosada. Mire a mi alrededor y luego a los arbustos preocupado.

Ella estuvo aquí pero ahora no estaba, no sabía en donde podría estar. No se porque pero se me ocurrió mover los arbustos con las manos a ambos lados, ahí vi un barranco algo inclinado, lleno de hojas secas, piedras y ramas, al final del barranco, por decirle, la vi. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y enseguida me lancé hacía abajo deslizándome con cuidado con la espalda. Llegue abajo y me acerque a ella.

Stella se encontraba tirada en el suelo, parecía estar inconsciente. Me preocupe bastante y me asuste mas cuando vi un charco rojo, me di cuenta de que tenía algunos cortes en los brazos pero el charco no venía de aquellos, sino de su cabeza. La moví con mucho cuidado y vi una herida muy grande en su frente sobre su ojo izquierdo un poco mas arriba de la ceja, podría decirse que tenía muchos centímetros de largos y la sangre corría y corría sin detenerse.

- oh Dios, Stella - dije preocupado y asustado.

Mire a mi alrededor como si buscara algo para ayudarla pero no había nada, ni siquiera un pequeño rió por el cual corra agua, cosa que me ayudaría bastante. Mire a Stella de reojo y mi vista se poso en su zapato, no era de tacón pero parecía estar roto en el pie derecho, supuse que se rompió y ella tropezó o al revés luego de caer se rompió, de hecho no lo se.

Recordé que tenía conmigo el pañuelo que usaría por si me perdía. Primero dude de que hacer con él pero luego de unos segundos me di cuneta de que Stella era mas importante así que lo saque de mi bolsillo y lo amarre a su cabeza sobre la herida para hacerle un torniquete. Intente despertarla pero ella no despertaba, realmente estaba inconsciente. Mire la bajada y al verla tan inclinada y llena de piedras y ramas seguro se golpeo la cabeza con fuerza.

- esto no es nada bueno - dije asustado, mas por Stella y su condición que por mi u otra cosa.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Estaba con Bloom buscando a Stella y Brandon. Él se había ido del campamento buscando a Stella y Griselda estaba molesta ya que no quería que ningún alumno saliera de ahí. Muchos profesores salieron en busca de ellos. Después de unos minutos ambos decidimos volver al campamento con los demás, todos estaban preocupados, y yo también lo estaba.

Me senté en un tronco mirando la fogata preocupado. Había oscurecido bastante rápido y eso que hace tan solo unos minutos que había algo de luz. Estaba preocupado por Brandon ya que se había ido mucho rato y Stella había desaparecido dos horas antes de que oscureciera, ya casi iban a ser tres horas y aun no sabíamos nada de ella.

Bloom estaba muy preocupada, al igual que las chicas. Todos teníamos miedo a que algo le haya sucedido y a que Brandon se haya perdido en el bosque. Estaba tan envuelto en mis pensamientos preocupados que ni cuenta me di cuando Katie, amiga de Stella, llego a nosotros y comenzó a hablar con Flora.

La mire de reojo y suspire preocupado. Ella se notaba angustiada y muy preocupada, algo asustada también - Katie - ella me miro - ¿Stella siempre suele irse así cuando vienen a estas cosas?

- no del todo, le gusta ir a dar paseos pero no duran mas de diez minutos - dijo preocupada - si se pasan es porque algo le pudo haber sucedido

Recordé que esta mañana luego de haber ido a pescar ella se fue a dar un paseo y demoro diez minutos mas o menos. Di un suspiro y vi a algunos profesores regresar a campamento solos. Katie se acerco a ellos rápidamente pero los profesores negaron con la cabeza. Luego fuimos nosotros para intentar saber mas a fondo que ha sucedido.

- no hemos podido encontrarlos - dijo un profesor preocupado - es como si se hubieran desvanecido

- podrían estar separados - dije preocupado - es lo mas probable ¿no cree?

- tal vez tengas razón - dijo Avalon preocupado.

- iré a buscarlo - dije apretando los puños - me llevare conmigo una bengala para que nos vayan a buscar en cuanto lo encuentre

- esta bien - dijo Wigzig asintiendo con la cabeza. Me entregaron una pistola lanza bengalas con cinco dentro, honestamente esperaba no usar las cinco. Apreté los puños y le dije a los chicos que me asintieron y Riven entro conmigo al bosque.

Buscamos por todos lados a la parejita esta pero no la encontramos en ningún lado. Mire a Riven preocupado y luego suspire pesadamente.

- pensemos de este modo, tal vez ambos se fugaron - dijo Riven colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

- si tratas de aligerar el ambiente te lo advierto, no funciona - dije negando con la cabeza.

Di un suspiro y seguí caminando hasta llegar a una roca, me senté en ella mirando unos arbustos movidos fijamente. Fruncí los años y levante la vista lentamente mirando un humo negro que salía de donde estaban los arbustos, camine hasta ahí y note un barranco grande, abajo vi a Stella tirada y frente a ella una pequeña fogata.

- ¡Riven! - lo llame enseguida. Él se me acerco preocupado y miro abajo sorprendido. Apreté los puños y me lancé abajo deslizándome por la espalda al igual que Riven, al llegar abajo me acerque a Stella enseguida - ¡Stella! - la llame pero no me respondió. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y un pañuelo con una mancha roja en su frente.

- esta inconsciente - dijo Riven tomando su pulso - es algo débil

Mire la fogata frente a ella y vi a alguien mas aparecer de la nada - ¡Chicos! - era Brandon.

- ¡Brandon! - lo mire sorprendido. Él traía leña consigo y la dejo caer apenas nos vio.

- vaya, que bien - dijo Brandon estrechando la mano.

- ¿que ha pasado? - pregunto Riven.

- creo que cayo desde arriba - dijo Brandon apuntando - no hay ninguna otra manera de subir ya revise

- rebobina, ¿como que crees? - pregunte confundido.

- la estaba buscando y la vi aquí abajo, me lancé y vi que estaba inconsciente - dijo Brandon preocupado - tiene una herida en su frente, le hice un torniquete pero la sangre sigue corriendo

- podría morir así - dije molesto.

- ¿crees que no lo se? - pregunto Brandon enojado - no hay manera de salir con ella, apenas si pude subir un momento pero no podre hacerlo con Stella en brazos o en mi espalda

- hay que buscar una manera de subir - dijo Riven mirando arriba.

- enviare una bengala - dije sacando la pistola lanza bengalas. Dispare al cielo y luego mire a los chicos preocupado. Había que subir con Stella, había que buscar una manera de hacerlo.

- hay que buscar la manera de subir a Stella - dijo Riven preocupado.

Brandon camino hasta ella y la tomo en sus brazos, le reviso la frente preocupado y nos miro - diablos

- ¿que sucede? - pregunte preocupado.

- la sangre esta corriendo mas fuerte que antes - dijo Brandon preocupada - la bandana ya no absorbe nada

- oh no - dije preocupado.

- diablos - dijo Riven sorprendido - esto es malo

Brandon había quitado la bandana dejando a la vista un enorme corte sangrando demasiado. Tome un cuchillo que estaba tirado y corte parte mi polera para reemplazar la bandana. Luego mire a los demás y Riven lanzo otra bengala al cielo. Pasaron pocos minutos cuando escuche a Avalon.

- ¡Chicos! - escuche que nos llamaron.

- salvados - dijo Riven sonriendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba sentado en una banca mirando a Stella dormida en su cama. Apreté mi puño izquierdo con mi mano derecha y baje la mirada un poco para luego mirarla preocupado. En su frente, al lado izquierdo, tenía un parche grande pegado con cinta adhesiva, y su pierna derecha estaba ligeramente elevada y puesta sobre unos almohadones, tenía un yeso en ella.

Cerré los ojos preocupado mientras sacudía mi cabeza. Ella tenía una pierna rota y había perdido mucha sangre gracias al corte en su frente. Luego de que Avalon nos encontraron varios maestros nos ayudaron a subir por ese barranco con Stella. Luego llamaron a una ambulancia que nos recogió fuera de bosque, por suerte llegamos al hospital antes de que algo peor le sucediera a Stella. Sus padres fueron llamados y ambos llegaron, su madre dono sangre para reemplazar la que perdido.

La acampada ahora había sido cancelada luego de que Stella estaba en el hospital. Yo y las chicas habíamos venido a casa con el padre de Stella y ella misma para asegurarnos de que estaba bien. Mire la hora y vi que ya iba a ser media noche, Stella salió hace tres horas del hospital y ahora estaba dormida en su cama.

- trajimos un poco de té - escuche la voz de Flora y mire a la entrada solo para encontrarla con una bandeja que contenía varias tazas y una tetera - lo hizo Alice, dice que es mejor que tomemos algo y dijo que hará algo para comer también

- ¿los demás? - pregunte en voz baja.

- ya vienen, iban a esperar la comida - dijo Flora dejando las cosas en la mesa de noche - el padre de Stella cree que es mejor que nos quedemos a dormir por la hora

- tal vez tenga razón - dije tranquilo. Flora sirvió dos tazas y me entrego una tomando asiento en la cama a la orilla.

- espero que despierte pronto - dijo mirándola preocupada - Dios, no imagino por lo que pudo haber pasado, quien sabe que sucedió para que cayera por el barranco

- tiene una pierna quebrada - dije mirando a Flora - y el corte en su frente... no son cosas graves pero en este caso... el corte fue terrible, ya que perdió demasiada sangre...

- ...¿crees que haya que decirle que su madre dono? - pregunto ella preocupada - digo, ustedes dijeron que se llevaban mal

- su pare dijo que no, y su madre esta de acuerdo - dije tranquilo - él dijo que buscaría una manera de explicarle quien dono así que no nos debemos preocupar

- pues yo lo estoy - dijo Flora preocupada - Dios, mírala, pobrecita

Los chicos entraron en la habitación en silencio, nos dijeron que el padre de Stella nos tenía unas habitaciones preparadas. Flora salió con ellos para ir a verla mientras que yo me quede ahí en la habitación de Stella. Mire la habitación de reojo y sonreí un poco, luego volví a mirar a Stella preocupado.

Sonreí un poco al ver que estaba frunciendo el ceño y poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos. Miro el techo con el ceño fruncido, parecía confundida y luego lentamente movió la cabeza para mirarme.

- ¿Brandon? - pregunto apenas audible.

- estas bien, que bueno - dije sonriendo un poco.

- ¿que paso? - pregunto intentando sentarse pero al parecer no tuvo fuerzas por lo que se quedo recostada.

- ¿no lo recuerdas? - pregunte sorprendido a lo que ella me negó con la cabeza - tuviste un accidente, caíste por un barranco, tienes una pierna quebrada y en tu frente hay un corte muy profundo

Ella llevo su mano hasta su frente, la herida sobre su ceja izquierda y me miro confundida - ¿que tan mala?

- diez puntos, casi siete centímetros de profundidad - dije preocupado - ¿no recuerdas como paso?

- no del todo, me duele la cabeza como para recordar - dijo ella cerrando los ojos un poco.

Sonreí un poco y con cuidado me senté a su lado en la cama, la mire con una sonrisa y la ayude a sentarse - no te preocupes, lo que importa es que ya estas aquí y estas bien

- me duele todo - dijo ella mirando su pierna - oh Dios, ¿es un yeso?

- la tienes quebrada - repetí nuevamente tranquilo.

- que horror - se lamento con un gemido pero luego sonrió - por el lado bueno, no iré a clases... ¿o si?

- por tres meses - dije sonriendo.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa y me abrazo con fuerza. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y enseguida me sonroje un poco ya que no lo esperaba - gracias por cuidarme

- por nada - dije sonriendo para luego corresponder el abrazo.

Paso un largo rato, casi una hora creo. Stella y yo estuvimos hablando hasta que ella se quedo dormida apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho. La mire con una sonrisa tranquilo y pase la mano por su cabello acariciando y peinando con cuidado. Minutos as tarde escuche que golpearon la puerta y vi al padre de Stella entrar.

- quería saber como estaba - dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

- despertó hace una hora pero se volvió a dormir - dije sonriendo tranquilo aunque sonrojado ya que yo me encontraba en la cama de su hija con ella durmiendo en mi pecho - yo- yo...

- esta bien, no te preocupes - dijo él sonriendo - creo que es mejor que te quedes con ella esta noche, se ve cómoda

- esta bien - dije sonriendo sonrojado.

- los demás estarán en las habitaciones que les di, vendré mañana con el desayuno - dijo el padre de Stella sonriendo - ...Brandon, gracias por lo que hiciste, enserio no tienes idea

- realmente no hice nada, solo le puse un torniquete en la frente, nada mas que eso - dije tranquilo - cualquiera lo hubiera hecho

- para mi es importante, si no hubieras puesto ese torniquete Stella pudo haber muerto por falta de sangre - dijo él tranquilo - enserio gracias - sonreí un poco y asentí con la cabeza. El padre de Stella me sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta para salir pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se dio la vuelta para mirarme de nuevo - oh... y cuidadito esta noche, sigue siendo mi hija y esta es mi casa - me apunto serio.

Me tensé un poco y luego lo vi sonreír. Pensé que estaba loco pero sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza. Una vez que estaba solo en la habitación mire a Stella y la rodeé por la cintura abrazándola con fuerza. Apoye mi mentón en su cabeza y luego la besé en aquella zona.

- descansa Stella - susurre aun sabiendo que ella no podía oírme.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de Empezar de Nuevo... ¿no se esperaban lo que sucedió o si? askjaskjsa bueno, yo soy de dar sorpresas y vaya que las doy jeje. Bueno, primero que nada siento la demora y mas aun por el camino de la luz que aun falta para terminarlo, sorry. De todos modos cambiando de tema, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

~ Comentarios:

- winxmusa: Bueno, aquí tienes uno y debes seguir esperando para mas. Que bueno que seas buena una nueva lectora :D bienvenida a bordo del tren de la locura y de las Winx askjsak

- MiraNda: Ujui pronto, pronto en unos pocos capítulos mas algo sucederá jeje. En este fics digamos que la relación de Stella con su madre, o al menos de ella a su madre, es totalmente diferente, la razón se sabrá mas adelante.

- star 123: Andy... jeje él no anda desaparecido, pronto reaparecerá jeje No tengo ni la menor idea, con respecto a tu pregunta, enserio no se, tal vez solo los viernes y el fin de semana pero la vr no estoy muy segura y mas porque aun no me dan el horario de la tarde. Jajajaj tienes razón con eso último aksjskaj oh y sobre tu idea, honestamente no entendí mucho pero voy a intentar... adivinar y ver que hacer jejeje.

Bueno gente gente eso es todo todo por hoy hoy. Jejeje

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	9. Chapter 9: Después del Accidente

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Bueno, sin mas demora les invito a leer una nueva historia.

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 9:

Después del Accidente

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y mire el reloj de la mesa de noche, marcaba las dos de la tarde así que cerré los ojos nuevamente e intente volver a dormir pero no podía. Gemí colocando ambas manos en cara, cosa que no fue buena ya que toque la herida en mi frente. Me quite las manos y gemí de dolor. Hace ya una semana que tuve aquel tonto accidente en que iba caminando por el bosque con dirección al campamento cuando algo me había asustado, un tonto animal de por ahí, recuerdo que tropecé con una roca y me doble fuerte el pie para luego caer por aquel barranco, me golpee fuerte la cabeza y el corte me lo hice con unos vidrios que habían ahí. Aun en esa tonta semana la herida en mi frente era dolorosa aun y ni hablar de mi pie, mi pobre pierna estaba quebrada y con un yeso.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y pude ver a mi padre entrar en mi habitación con una bandeja. Me miro sonriendo y la puso en la mesa de noche. Luego tomo asiento en la silla del computador y me miro tranquilo.

- ¿como te sientes? - pregunto mientras yo me sentaba en la cama.

- adolorida - dije recibiendo una taza que mi padre me entregaba - me duele mucho la herida en mi frente, la pierna no es tanto ya que no la muevo mucho

- bueno, al menos, Stella, estas con vida y eso importa - dijo mi padre sonriendo - pudo haber sido peor si Brandon no te encuentra en el bosque probablemente habrías muerto por falta de sangre

- tal vez - dije encogiéndome de hombros. Bebí un poco de té y luego mire a mi padre tranquila - dime una cosa... ¿quien dono la sangre?

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto el con fingida sorpresa.

- papá no soy tonta, se que perdí mucha sangre y hubo un donante - dije con un tono tranquilo y voz baja - quiero saber quien fue nada mas

- bueno Stella yo creo que eso no importa - dijo mi padre tranquilo - importa que tu...

- fue mamá, ¿no es así? - lo interrumpí mirando la taza de té.

- escucha Stella, lo que paso con tu madre ya paso... nada de lo que hagas o digas lo va a cambiar. Mirarla a los ojos y decirle un montón de palabras con el mismo sentimiento que ella te lo digo a ti tampoco cambiara nada... puedes estar enojada con ella aun pero no la puedes odiar, eso es algo seguro - dijo mi padre con un tono tranquilo y dulce - tu madre te ama y no quiso hacer o decir lo que dijo aquel día, tal vez tenía miedo... - mire a padre y negué lentamente - ella dono la sangre, era eso o dejarte morir... tu sabes que ni ella ni yo permitiríamos eso. Eres nuestra hija, nuestra pequeña y te amamos sin importar nada, es por eso que tu madre dijo que ella se ofreció a donar la sangre

Di un suspiro y mire el té de la taza - le debo dar las gracias... ¿no es así?

- no te pido que la perdones pero si que le des las gracias por lo que ha pasado - dijo mi padre tranquilo. Lo mire y vi que me sonrió tranquilo.

- esta bien - dije sonriendo un poco.

- una cosa mas antes de dejarte sola de nuevo para que puedas seguir descansando, ese chico, Brandon, ¿es tu nuevo novio? - pregunto mi padre provocando que me sonrojara.

- n-no - tartamudeé sorprendida y sonrojada - ¿po- por qué l-lo preguntas?

- me pareció que si, digo por la forma en como te ha cuidado esta semana y mas cuando estabas en el hospital - dijo padre sonriendo - pensé que tenías otro novio y como siempre no me dices

- papá yo... - intente decir nerviosa - es solo un amigo

Él me miro con una sonrisa y asintió una vez - tomate el té y vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar mas, tus amigos vendrán en dos horas mas

- ouh ¿Katie vendrá? - pregunte curiosa.

- no lo se, llamo hoy diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer - dijo mi pare encogiéndose de hombros. Se levanto de la silla y salio de mi habitación. Di una sonrisa y deje el té en la bandeja para luego recostarme nuevamente en mi cama y descansar un poco mas.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Escuchaba a Palladium hablar y hablar pero honestamente todo lo que decía me entraba por una oreja y me salía por otra. Era imposible grabarme la clase en la mente ya que solo quería que terminara para poder ir a ver a Stella. Hace una semana que ella tuvo el accidente y aun estaba en cama, el medico dijo que lo mejor era que estuviera un tiempo sin caminar, ni siquiera con muletas, por lo que estaba todo el día en su cama.

Normalmente después de las clases iba a verla a su casa hasta tarde y luego volvía a mi casa, era una rutina diaria y el fin de semana iba temprano a verla aun cuando seguía durmiendo. Era lindo verla dormir en su cama tranquila. Si cerraba los ojos podía visualizarla a ella tranquilamente en su cama durmiendo, su rostro tan pacifico, tan dulce la mirada y tan hermosa ella.

- Brandon, no te vayas a quedar dormido - escuche reír a Sky. Abrí los ojos y lo mire molesto.

- no estoy durmiendo, estoy... - intente decir.

- ¿imaginando a Stella? - pregunto riendo Sky.

- tal vez - dije tranquilo.

- hermano, Bloom sabe que me gusta y yo le gusto, ahora solo me queda pedirle que sea mi novia... - dijo Sky sonriendo.

- creí que eso sucedió hace un mes - dije con un tono aburrido.

- no, solo quisimos fortalecer un poco la futura relación, la cosa es que yo se lo pediré a Bloom y tu le dirás a Stella que la amas - dijo Sky sonriendo.

- ¿que te hace pensar que yo le diré eso? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- Brandon, Stella casi pierde la vida en un accidente, ¿que estas esperando? - pregunto Sky molesto - ¿a que algo realmente malo le suceda y no la vuelvas a ver nunca mas?

- estas exagerando Sky, tuvo un accidente nada mas - dije tranquilo.

- uno en el que casi muere y su madre tuvo que donar sangre para evitarlo - dijo Sky con un tono obvio. Rodé los ojos y mire a Palladium aburrido, él seguía hablando y hablando sobre algo aburrido y yo estaba medio dormido.

El timbro sonó, aquel hermoso timbre que marcaba la salida de clases había sonado al fin. Tome mis cosas y salí junto con los chicos y las chicas ya que todos planeábamos ir a casa de Stella a verla, como siempre. Fuimos caminando por lo que nos tardamos mucho rato, además las chicas insistieron en ir a comprar flores.

Al llegar a casa de Stella toque el timbre y esperamos a que nos abrieran, no tardo mucho y fue James quien nos abrió. Mire al hombre mayor de cabello negro algo canoso y ojos cafés oscuros y penetrantes. Usaba su típico esmoquin con el pañuelo a un lado, todo parecía normal a excepción de su expresión. Tenía una expresión seria y era raro ya que normalmente tiene una serena.

Nos miro fijamente sin decir nada o hacer un movimiento, luego dio un suspiro pesado y se hizo a un lado para dejarnos entrar. Entre algo tímido ya que James solía ser muy amable con todos y nunca era así, además siempre nos recibía con una sonrisa. Estuve a punto de subir las escaleras para ir a ver a Stella cuando su voz me detuvo.

- no pueden subir, tienen que esperar en la sala principal - dijo con un tono frió. Lo mire sorprendido y luego a los demás que se encogieron de hombros para luego ir a la sala a sentarse en el living. Entre en la sala aquella y mire al padre de Stella que estaba sentado en el living mirando las noticias con una taza de té.

- _"¿hay que hablar con él?"_ - pensé torciendo los labios preocupado.

- Luna esta arriba - dijo él padre de Stella sin mirarnos - llego antes que ustedes y ahora esta con Stella

Lo mire sorprendido y luego mire a las escaleras. Si la madre de Stella estaba arriba tal vez las cosas no sean buenas, quiero decir Stella no ha visto a su madre desde aquella pelea en el cine hace un mes, o eso creo yo ya que no ha dicho si la ha vuelto a ver, y su madre no ha visto a Stella desde la semana pasada cuando ella estaba en el hospital. Era raro pero Stella ni siquiera sabe que su madre fue quien le salvo la vida donando la sangre, apuesto a que ni sabe que ella estuvo en el hospital.

- siento mucho la actitud de James - dijo el padre de Stella mirándonos tranquilo - la tensión entre Stella y Luna se siente mucho en el ambiente y puede afectar a cualquiera

- realmente se siente algo frió el ambiente - dijo Tecna frotando sus brazos.

- si, es por la tensión grande... y porque el aire acondicionado esta encendido - sonrió el padre de Stella. Posó su vista en Bloom y sonrió de lado - que lindas

- ah son para Stella - dijo Bloom refiriéndose a los lirios blancos que compramos.

- ya veo - dijo el padre de Stella sonriendo. Escuche el timbre sonar y me pareció extraño pero siendo casa de Stella seguro esperaban a alguien. Nuevamente James abrió la puerta del mismo modo que a nosotros.

- no puedes subir - escuche decir molesto así que voltee mi vista a las escaleras y vi a Katie a media subida.

- pues mira como subo - dijo molesta mientras caminaba - ya deja de quejarte

- ¿por qué puede subir? - pregunto Sky.

- es como si viviera aquí - respondió con una risa divertida el padre de Stella mientras se levantaba del sofá - Katie y Stella son amigas desde que iban en primero de primaria, poco después conocieron a Sandra en secundaria pero no es lo mismo. Katie tiene un fuerte lazo con Stella, tienen muchas cosas en común y eso las une mas que nada y prácticamente cada vez que viene actúa como si fuese su casa, lo mismo para Stella en casa de Katie

- deben tener una gran confianza - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- si podría decirse que si - dijo el padre de Stella mirando a las escaleras. Respiro hondo y junto ambas manos como un aplauso - entonces, ¿por qué no van a ver ahora?

Me di la vuelta y vi a la madre de Stella bajar las escaleras. Ella nos miro con una sonrisa algo débil y luego nosotros fuimos a la habitación de Stella. La sonrisa de su madre era muy débil y algo triste por lo que imaginaba que Stella dijo algo malo, lo mas probable es que sea eso. Antes de entrar en su habitación Helio golpeo y luego escuchamos un adelante, nos miramos entre todos y entramos en la habitación.

- vaya si es Romeo y todos los demás - dijo Katie sonriendo provocando un sonrojo ligero en Stella. Sonreí tranquilo al verla así ya que se veía muy linda con un sonrojo en su rostro.

- ah Stella, te trajimos estas - dijo Bloom sonriendo para aligerar aquel ambiente.

Stella movió los labios diciendo gracias pero no salió ni un sonido de su boca. la Mire sorprendido y algo preocupado porque pudiera haber perdido la voz pero ella solo me sonrió tranquila.

- Sandra dijo que no podría venir, tu sabes, tiene que ir a su aburrido pre - dijo Katie rodando los ojos.

Stella rió un poco y miro a Katie - eso es muy aburrido

Sonreí un poco al escucharla hablar y luego sentí un codazo en mi brazo. Mire a Sky quien me indiciaba con la cabeza hacia Stella, me sonroje un poco al entender que era lo que quería así que negué con la cabeza tranquilo. Camine hasta Stella y me senté con cuidado en la cada ya que Katie estaba en la silla del computador.

- ¿como te sientes? - pregunte sonriendo.

- bien, aunque aun me duele mas la frente que mi pierna - dijo ella sonriendo.

- bueno, al menos ya estas mejor que la semana pasada - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- si - sonrió ella dulcemente.

- ¿y cuando puedes volver a caminar? - pregunto Riven curioso - aunque sea con muletas

- en un mes y medio - sonrió Stella - luego ya lo puedo apoyar y me darán muletas, además de que después de tener tres meses me lo quitarán

- ¿y vas a caminar con muletas también? - pregunto Nabu preocupado.

- un poco y debo ir a rehabilitación - sonrió ella tranquila.

- Dios, no soportare tres meses - dijo Katie lamentandolo - ¿por qué rayos te tenías que accidentar?

Stella se rió divertida y la miro - te compadezco, al menos puedes ir de compras

- pero no es divertido sin ti - dijo Katie - tu conoces a Sandra, es aburrido ir con ella

- cierto - dijo Stella tranquila.

Stella me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro, una muy hermosa. Yo le sonreí también. Tenía que decirle la verdad pero no podía hacerlo ahora ya que estaban todos y aparte de eso aun me parecía muy pronto para hacerlo. Sin duda alguna la relación de amistad con Stella ha crecido bastante, y desde que tuvo el accidente la he cuidado mucho, ella me sonríe agradecida todos los días.

- entonces solo un mes y medio mas y podrás caminar - dije sonriendo.

- y tres meses sin compras - dijo ella lamentandolo - voy a morir así

- exageras - dije riendo un poco.

- no, eso es algo importantisimo - dijo Stella sonriendo - ir de compras es vivir a lo grande

- y gastar el dinero de tu padre - dijo Nabu riendo.

- no tengo problemas con eso - se encogió de hombros.

Escuche que golpeaban la puerta y Layla la abrió tranquila. En la entrada vi a Alice con una bandeja que contenía un plato de comida, Stella sonrió tranquila y le pidió que dejara la comida en la mesa de noche.

- Stella, tu padre ira a trabajar ahora, James tiene la tarde libre y yo estaré abajo por si necesitas algo - dijo Alice sonriendo - recuerda, me llamas si necesitas algo

- bueno ya que estaré en cama un mes y medio y no puedo caminar significa que no tengo mas opción - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- por cierto, vendré en unos minutos para limpiarte la herida - dijo Alice antes de salir. Me reí un poco al ver la mueca que hizo Stella, ella me miro sonriendo después y luego miro a los demás.

- odio eso - dijo Stella con una mueca una vez que Alice se fue - es doloroso

- bueno, ya sabes ya lo que no tienes que hacer cuando vayas al bosque - rió Musa divertida.

Stella sonrió un poco y asintió lentamente.

- oye, si tu pierna esta quebrada ¿quiere decir que no habrá fiesta en la piscina? - pregunto Nabu ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de todos menos Stella.

- Nabu, no preguntes estupideces - dijo Riven rodando los ojos.

Rodé los ojos también y mire a Stella sonriendo. Yo tenía que decirle la verdad, Sky tenia razón, pero no podía llegar y decirle, tenía que esperar un poco mas de tiempo. Ella me miro sonriendo, una hermosa sonrisa que me encantaba y luego miro el plato de comida. Me fije en algo raro que tenía en la muñeca, una muñequera ortopédica hasta las manos y la mitad del dedo pulgar.

- hey, ¿y eso? no lo tenías el domingo - pregunte confundido y extrañado.

- me lo pusieron en la noche, cerca de media noche mas o menos - dijo Stella mirándolo - tenía un fuerte dolor en el brazo y mi padre llamo al medico quien viendo a ver, me dio unas pastillas y me lo puso en la muñeca pero no me dijo que tenía

- es molesto - dijo Katie riendo para luego abrazar a Stella - oh pobrecita mi niña

- auch - se quejo Stella un poco.

- lo siento - se disculpo Katie.

- bueno damas y caballeros, estoy pensando en ir a comprar helado, ¿vienen? - pregunto Sky sonriendo.

- pero... - intento decir Flora.

- vamos, será divertido además no puedo cargar todos - dijo Sky sonriendo - Katie tu también ven, Brandon ¿te puedes quedar con Stella?

Mire a Sky con un tono obvio de saber que sucedía. Él solo me rió divertido y se fue con todos, luego de que me dejaron solo con Stella la mire algo apenado al saber que Sky quería que le dijera lo que sentía por ella.

- eso fue raro - comento Stella extrañada.

- no tanto - dije rodando los ojos. Mire a Stella sonriendo y vi que se acomodaba mas en la cama.

- ¿me pasas el plato? - pregunto sonriendo.

- por supuesto - sonreí tomando el plato de sopa con cuidado - ¿por qué sopa?

- no tengo ni idea - dijo despreocupada.

Mire a Stella y sonreí. Iba a decírselo yo tenía que decirle la verdad porque casi la pierdo por el tonto accidente que tuvo, realmente sentí que la perdía y no quiero que eso pase, menos si aun no le digo - Stella, hay algo que debo decirte algo...

- ¿que cosa? - pregunto ella con una mirada inocente.

- yo... - me quede callado al ver aquella mirada inocente. ¿Que sucedía si ella no sentía nada por mi?, ¿que sucedería si me quiere solo como un amigo?, ¿las cosas serían incomodas para nosotros o normales?, ¿seguiremos siendo amigos aun así?. No pude decirle la verdad así que sacudí la cabeza y le invente algo para cubrir lo que iba a decir - yo... quería que supieras que quiero que te mejores pronto

- gracias - dijo ella sonriendo - yo quiero darte las gracias por algo mas

- ¿que cosa? - pregunte curioso y sorprendido.

- Brandon, enserio gracias por todo, me has cuidado desde el accidente y de no ser por ti... quien sabe lo que habría pasado - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y torciendo los labios - evitaste la hemorragia y eso es algo que lo agradezco demasiado

- realmente no fue nada, ya te lo he dicho, hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho - dije sonriendo tranquilo. Me acerque a ella con cuidado y coloque mi mano derecha en su cabeza acariciando con el pulgar cerca de la zona de la herida - espero que mejore pronto

- yo también - me sonrió ella tranquila.

Sonreí un poco y la mire a los ojos. Tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados, eran dos hermosos soles en su rostro y esa sonrisa que me encanta era única. Ella me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa y solo eso hacía que unas ganas grandes de besarla me entraran, tuve que reprimirme un poco ya que no podía besarla, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Ella se me acerco un poco mas, como si quisiera hacer algo. Estaba sonrojada un poco pero eso no impedía que dejara de acercarse. Su rostro estaba cerca del mío, tenía esa oportunidad para besarla y lo iba a hacer ya que no pude aguantar mas pero con un mal movimiento hice que se derramara la sopa. Stella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se alejo enseguida mirando la sopa en la cama toda derramada.

- lo- lo lamento - dije preocupado al ver la sopa.

Ella me miro sonrojada y negó con la cabeza - no- no te preocupes

- te ayudare a limpiar - dije tomando el plato y dejándolo donde estaba anteriormente.

- es mejor llamar a Alice - dijo ella mirando las sabanas mojadas.

- iré por ella - dije levantándome de la cama. Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Alice subiendo las escaleras con unas cosas que seguro eran para limpiar la herida de Stella - hey, hubo un accidente y la sopa se dio vuelta en la cama

- oh Dios, ¿Stella esta bien? - pregunto preocupada.

- si pero hay que limpiar - dije tranquilo.

- esta bien, am... crees poder ayudar a levantarla mientras yo cambio las cosas - pregunto ella.

- s- si - asentí sonrojado.

Entre en la habitación de Stella y la vi mirando al vació pensativa, la llame y ella reacciono enseguida. A los pocos minutos entro Alice que me pidió levantar a Stella, ayude a levantarla pero para ella fue difícil ya que no podía apoyar el pie. Mantuvo el equilibrio afirmada de mi hombro, mientras yo la rodeaba por la cintura para sujetarla, ella tenía su pierna doblada para no tocar el suelo y le costaba mucho mantener el equilibrio.

- Alice lo lamento - dijo Stella mirando como ella cambiaba las sabanas de la cama.

- esta bien, no te preocupes - dijo Alice acomodando las almohadas luego de unos minutos.

Después de unos largos minutos Stella volvió a acostarse en la cama, mas bien a sentarse. Alice salió por unos minutos y luego entro con un pote que tenía agua y con otras cosas mas.

- bien ahora si, vamos a limpiar la herida - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Sonreí también y me senté en la silla del computador frente a Stella, mas bien al lado, ya que Alice se sentó en la cama. Primero quito la gasa que tenía en la frente y dejo ver su herida. La mire un tanto triste ya que aun se veía mal, tenía diez puntos, era bastante grande y aun se veía roja. Alice tenía una esponja pequeña, la mojo un poco en agua y luego lentamente comenzó a limpiar la herida. Stella hizo una mueca de dolor y Alice le dijo que todo iba a estar bien.

- sin duda alguna esta mejor que antes - dijo Alice sonriendo.

- ¿en cuanto crees que este mejor? - pregunte curioso.

- unas semanas, aunque ya que fue profundo, va a tomar mucho tiempo - dijo Alice secando la herida.

- estoy muerta - dijo Stella algo molesta - me duele mucho

- lo se, pero ya pasara - dijo Alice con un tono maternal.

Mire a Alice de reojo y sonreí un poco, me di cuenta de que ella, a pesar de ser la ama de llaves y cocinera, le tiene mucho cariño a Stella y me doy cuenta de que es casi como una madre para ella, Stella no lo dice pero realmente la quiere mucho y se nota que la respeta, en cambio a su madre... todo es diferente.

- listo - dijo Alice terminando de colocar una nueva gasa - ahora si, ¿quieres que te traiga mas sopa?

- no, de todos modos no tenía mucha hambre - dijo Stella sonriendo - gracias por ayudarme

- por nada Stella - dijo ella sonriendo - entonces los dejo solos

Asentí lentamente y mire a Stella. Ella me sonrió y tomo su celular después de que a este se le había encendido la pantalla - Bloom pregunta que sabor de helado, supongo que chocolate y...

- fresa - dije sonriendo - lo recordaste

- no es difícil de olvidar - dijo ella sonriendo mientras escribía - listo, fresa y chocolate

- genial - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Después de haber comprado el helado volvimos a casa de Stella tranquilos, Katie se disculpo ya que tenía que irse para cuidar a su hermano pequeño, no sabía que tenía uno a decir verdad. Al llegar ahí Alice me dejo entrar tranquila y nos sonrió. Iba subiendo las escaleras y al llegar a su habitación intente abrir la puerta pero Sky me detuvo.

- Brandon podría estar diciéndole lo que siente - dijo con una sonrisa - es mejor no interrumpir

- pero... - intente decir.

- Sky, ¿por qué Brandon le esta diciendo ahora? - pregunto Riven sonriendo.

- porque... alguien lo obligo - dije con un tono obvio mirando a Sky.

- oye, ella casi muere, imagina que la pierda después y nunca le haya dicho - dijo Sky frunciendo el ceño.

- no lo puedes obligar a decirle - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza - esta mal

- ya lo se - dijo Sky cruzándose de brazos - pero Brandon no puede esperar mas

- creo que eres tu - dijo riendo Nabu - Sky déjame entrar, me quiero despedir de Stella antes de irme

- pero yo... - intento decir Sky.

Escuche unos ladridos y vi a la cachorrita de Stella, una cocker spaniel llamada Kiara, un nombre tierno y le queda perfecto a la pequeña traviesa. La vi correr con dirección a la habitación de Stella y comenzar a rascar la puerta en el suelo como si intentara cavar un hoyo. Sonreí divertida y tome a la cachorrita en mis brazos, esta comenzó a ladrar y salto de mis brazos para ir por Stella.

Vi la puerta abrirse y la cachorrita entro corriendo, luego escuche un quejido y entre preocupada. Kiara estaba lamiendo a Stella en la cara y ella intentaba quitársela de encima. Me reí un poco y camine hasta ella para quitársela la deje en el suelo y ella comenzó a correr a todos lados como loca hasta que accidentalmente choco con la pared golpeándose en la cabeza. Se sentó en el medio de la habitación mirando a Stella tranquila.

- al fin te quedaste tranquila - dijo riendo Stella.

Ella ladró y camino hasta debajo de la cama para sacar una pelota de hule color azul. Stella la miro tranquila y suspiro para negar con la cabeza. Kiara dejo la pelota y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

- es muy inquieta - dijo Layla riendo un poco.

- lo se - sonrió Stella.

- ten te trajimos helado de fresa - dijo Tecna sonriendo mientras le entregaba el helado que venía en un pote.

- esta vació - dijo Stella mirando el helado.

- lo siento, me dio hambre en el camino - dijo Nabu riendo un poco.

Stella sonrió un poco y dejo el pote en el mueble. Brandon tomo su helado y se lo entrego a Stella - puedes comerte este

- pero es tuyo - dijo Stella confundida.

- no importa - sonrió Brandon.

- gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- bueno Stella, yo me tengo que ir, dejaron tarea y es horriblemente larga - dijo Nabu molesto - nos veremos mañana

- esta bien - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- uhg odio matemáticas - se quejo Musa - tienes suerte, esta tarea es la muerte en un cuaderno

Me reí un poco y asentí con la cabeza. Luego de habernos despedido de Stella nos fuimos dejando a Brandon ahí con ella. Él era tierno con Stella, la cuidaba mucho desde el accidente y era dulce con ella, también se me hacía raro que aun no eran novios pero pronto pasara, de eso estaba segura.

Sky me llevo a casa después de haber irnos de la de Stella. Él y yo ya habíamos tenido varias citas pero Sky aun no me pedía ser su novia, esperaba que lo hiciera pronto pero cada vez que lo intentaba algo le impedía seguir.

Llegamos a mi casa y me despedí de él tranquila para ir a hacer la tarea infernal de matemáticas Sky no me dijo nada ni me pidió nada antes de entrar cosa que me decepciono un poco ya que esperaba a que lo hiciera. Entre en mi habitación y sonreí un poco, tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Sky. Poco después recibí uno de él y nos pasamos mucho tiempo así, enviando y enviándonos mensajes.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les guste y se que es algo flojo el capítulo pero no tenía mas ideas de que hacer jeje, espero que el siguiente quede mejor. Hay un capítulo que estoy esperando escribir pero sera en dos o tal vez tres, probablemente les guste también jiji

~ Comentarios:

- Winxmusa: ¡Si! romántico, algo triste, pero mas romántico

- MiraNda: Yo soy de dar sorpresas inesperadas, eso es lo mío aksjsaj ese será para unos capítulos mas, la super fiesta en la piscina... uh es un buen titulo

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	10. Chapter 10: Sentimientos Mezclados

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Bueno, sin mas demora les invito a leer una nueva historia.

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 10:

Sentimientos Mezclados

.: Stella :.

- no tenías que pasar por mi - dije sonriendo - puedo ir sola al colegio

- niña, apenas estas caminando, no quiero que tengas problemas - dijo Katie sonriendo - además para algo están las MAPS

Me reí un poco y mire por la ventana del asiento del copiloto. El tiempo se había pasado volando y recién hoy podía ir al colegio aunque tuve una semana antes en la cual tenía que aprender a caminar con muletas, subir escaleras y todo eso, fue difícil pero gracias a mi padre, Alice y James pude lograrlo.

Me sentía nerviosa por ir al colegio, no me gustaba mucho esta situación y esperaba que nadie me mire o me ayude por pena porque es algo que no toleraría. Llegamos al colegio y Katie estaciono tranquila, se bajo primero y me ayudo a mi a bajar luego. Katie cargaba mi bolso mientras yo caminaba apenas con las muletas, le dije que no era necesario pero ella no entiende.

Entramos al colegio, todas las miradas estaban en mi y podía oír muchos murmullos, al llegar a mi casillero me apoye en una sola muleta mientras intentaba sacar mis cuadernos.

- déjame que te ayude - escuche una voz tranquila.

- Katie no necesito ayuda - dije un poco molesta.

- vamos Stella, no quiero ver que tengas dificultades - dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa.

Rodeé los ojos y mire a Katie tranquila, después de haber sacado mis cosas ambas salimos para ir un rato a las canchas. Me pareció extraño que todos me mirarán, no es que no me guste pero es muy extraño que lo hagan ahora. No pude estar mucho tiempo ahí así que me fui para ir a mi salón. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta llegar pero me detuve en la entrada al ver a Drake.

- vaya, vaya, parece que los rumores son ciertos. Has vuelto a la escuela - dijo Drake sonriendo.

- ¿que quieres? - pregunte de malas.

- hey, tranquila Princesa - dijo Drake tranquilo - veras Stella, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo

- Drake ya lo hablamos mucho, entiende que no vamos a volver - dije un tanto molesta de repetir siempre lo mismo.

- hey, no me ataques aun - rió divertido - quería saber como estabas, no he podido ir a verte ya que imagine que tu padre me matar

- imaginaste bien - dije riendo también.

- entonces, imagino que entraras mas tarde - dijo Drake sonriendo - Griselda no ha llegado

- genial - rodé los ojos mientras me daba la vuelta para alejarme - a correr

- has llegado dos veces ya tarde ¿no? una mas y te harán hacer servicio comunitario - dijo Drake riendo - eres bastante predecible

- si, pero, tengo una pierna rota - dije sonriendo - Griselda no puede pedirme hacer servicio comunitario así

- tu no sabes, hablamos de Griselda - dijo Drake sonriendo.

- bien, tu ganas - dije rendida - entrare antes y no me escapare

- eso me parece bien señorita Stella - escuche la voz de Griselda a mis espaldas. Me tensé un poco y me di la vuelta lentamente para verla con una sonrisa nerviosa - me alegra ver que ya esta en condiciones de poder caminar y que ha llegado antes a clases

- bueno, si, no quería hacer _servicio comunitario_ - mentí con una sonrisa nerviosa. Entre en el salón de clases tranquila y di un suspiro pesado al ver todos los alumnos ahí hablando, murmurando, jugando y el mas común chismeando. Detrás de mi entro Griselda, yo rodé los ojos y comencé a caminar hasta mi puesto.

Vi a Sky acercarse tranquilo y ayudarme con la mochila para luego llevarme hasta mi puesto. Me senté en el dejando las muletas al lado izquierdo y agradecí a Sky por ayudarme. Bloom que ya estaba sentada a mi lado me miro con una sonrisa y tomo las muletas dejándolas mas atrás para mayor comodidad.

- gracias - sonreí tranquila.

- wow, nunca te había visto temprano en biología - dijo Bloom riendo divertida.

- no pude escaparme porque Griselda estaba detrás de mi y digamos que con muletas no puedo correr - dije rodando los ojos molesta - ¿por qué rayos no pude venir hoy?

- ¿por qué tu padre te envió hoy? - rió Bloom divertida.

- cierto - dije buscando algo en mi mochila.

- ¿quieres que te preste los cuadernos para que pases el limpio? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

- no que horror - dije negando con la cabeza - lo haré el fin de semana

- ¿que hiciste en este mes? - pregunto Flora levanto la ceja confundida.

- veamos... estar en cama todo los días - dije riendo - no hice mucho, veía televisión, dibujaba o y en pocas ocasiones estudiaba con Brandon ya que tenía prueba y estudiaba con él aunque yo no tuviera que ir

- ¿estudiaste con Brandon? - pregunto Tecna sorprendida.

- si, ¿por? - pregunte curiosa.

- Stella, ¿te gusta Brandon? - pregunto Musa curiosa y con una extraña mueca que no logre identificar.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al no esperar esa pregunta. ¿Que se suponía que le dijera? ¿la verdad? seria una vergüenza total. Sentía mi rostro enrojecer un poco y eso era, probablemente, muy notorio. Di un suspiro y asentí lentamente con la cabeza, las chicas en vez de chillar u otra cosa solo intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunte curiosa y confundida.

- nada - dijeron todas, las cinco, al unisonó.

Parpadeé confundida un poco y mire a Griselda que pedía silencio para empezar la clase. La mañana fue aburrida, empezando por biología al termino de todo ya era la hora del almuerzo. Lo cierto es que quería ir a la cafetería ya que estaba muerta de hambre pero apenas si caminaba y no podía cargar la bandeja con las muletas por lo que me quede en la sala, ya que después tendría que volver aquí y todo el show.

- ¿tienes hambre? - escuche una voz bastante conocida. Me gire a la derecha y vi a Brandon.

- si, pero no puedo ir a la cafetería así ya que tendría que cargar la bandeja con las muletas, algo imposible, y luego venir aquí es todo complicado - respondí suspirando molesta.

- ¿quieres que te lo compre? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo - puedo hacerlo si quieres

- sería pedir mucho - dije negando con la cabeza.

- enserio Stella - dijo Brandon sonriendo - yo no tengo problemas

Lo medite un poco y asentí - gracias

Brandon me sonrió y se fue por la puerta. Las chicas se habían ido a almorzar y ya que yo les dije que fueran nomas, me encontraba sola ahí. Saque mi celular y luego escuche unos pasos pero no levante la vista para ver a quien había entrado ya que imagine que era un compañero del curso pero me equivoque.

- hola Julieta - escuche a Katie riendo.

Levante la vista y vi a Katie y a Sandra. Sonreí mientras rodaba los ojos y las mire tranquila - ¿por qué siempre me tienes que decir así?

- porque si, suena lindo - dijo Katie sonriendo - ¿verdad Sandra?

- si, muy bonito - apoyo ella sonriendo - ¿como estas?

- ¿tu que piensas? - pregunte levantando la ceja con un tono obvio - me gustaría poder caminar, ¿sabes?

- caminar sin muletas - dijo Katie sonriendo.

- eso es obvio - dijo Sandra riendo.

- por cierto, ¿no vas a comer? - pregunto Katie.

- Brandon fue a comprar el almuerzo - respondí sonriendo.

- genial, tenemos que irnos - dijo Sandra sonriendo - Romeo y Julieta tendrán su hora del día

- chicas... - intente decir pero no pude.

- nos vemos Stella - dijo Sandra alejándose con Katie.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Compre el almuerzo de Stella enseguida, yo no iba a comer porque no tenía hambre así que volví pronto al salón para entregárselo. Caminaba tranquilamente, el almuerzo estaba en una bolsa, ya que era para llevar.

Iba caminando por el pasillo tranquilo hasta que me detuve en seco al ver frente a mi a Chimera. Me puse nervioso y me mordí el labio inferior disimuladamente. En mi mente solo estaba Stella, solo ella y no tenía porque pensar en Chimera ni en lo que paso cuando Stella aun estaba en cama por su pierna. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza y camine tranquilo haciéndole indiferencia.

- ¿tu me vas a ignorar? - escuche la voz de quimera que me detuvo en seco nuevamente. Me di la vuelta y vi la vi con sus amigas en los casilleros, ella me sonrió de una manera un tanto maliciosa y camino hasta mi - Brandon, ¿enserio vas a seguir evitándome?

- no es eso - mentí negando con la cabeza - le llevo el almuerzo a Stella

Chimera gruño y rodó los ojos para luego mirarme con la cabeza ladeada al lado derecho - ¿por qué? Brandon tu eres mi...

- yo no soy tu novio Chimera - le aclare antes de que dijera algo - ¿si? y no me gustas, mira lo siento y se que la verdad duele pero enserio quiero que dejes de hacer eso

- ¿que? - pregunto ella con fingida inocencia - bien, tienes razón no lo eres pero no puedes negar lo que paso

- que yo recuerde tu me besaste - dije enseguida.

- si es cierto - dijo ella sonriendo tranquila - por cierto, ¿Stella lo sabe? - abrí los ojos sorprendido - supe que ella _si_ te gusta y creo que si te gusta entonces no le gustará saber que nos besamos, ya que entonces no querrá ser tu... novia

- ¿que quieres Chimera? - pregunte serio.

- nada, solo decía - dijo ella inocente.

- Chimera, ya nos vamos - dijo Mitzi detrás de ella.

- enseguida - dijo ella volteando por un segundo - entonces Brandon, solo digo que nunca tendrás oportunidad con Stella, supe que Drake esta intentando recuperarla y créeme que él lo lograra

- creí que la engaño contigo - dije tranquilo.

- no, solo fue algo pasajero - dijo Chimera riendo - como sea Brandon, solo espero que si te llegas a dar cuenta, entonces... puedes buscarme

Fruncí el ceño por un segundo y luego suspire. Hace ya un par de semanas que Chimera no me había dejado tranquilo, comenzó mas luego del accidente de Stella. La cosa es que no me molestaba ya que en un inicio era divertido ser amigo de ella pero las cosas fueron cambiando con el tiempo y un día cuando hablábamos de la nada me beso.

En ese momento, yo no sabía que hacer mas que decirle que no podía corresponderle a los sentimientos puesto que a mi me gustaba Stella. Yo no podía decirle a Stella que Chimera me había besado ya que he intentado por todos los medios ganar puntos con ellas para poder decirle lo que siento, y siento que realmente lo estoy logrando y que en cualquier momento podría decirle.

Entre en el salón y la vi sentada mirando su celular, sonreí un poco y camine hasta ella.

- espero que no te moleste pero no pude traer una bandeja - dije sentándome a su lado - pero, la señora de la cafetería los puso en unos potes y te envió el servicio

- gracias Brandon, enserio - me sonrió ella.

Le entregue las cosas y sonreí también. Podía decirle ahora, no había nadie mas que nosotros y la confianza que había era grande pero algo me impedía decirle, no era miedo, no era vergüenza era ese beso. No era novio de Stella y sin embargo me sentía como un traidor al querer decirle que me gustaba siendo que Chimera me había besado, no le devolví el beso pero aun así paso.

Mas tarde estaba en la aburrida clase de matemáticas. No podía concentrarme en esos números ya que seguía pensando en la chica que estaba a dos bancas al lado de mí, aquella chica que me gusta tanto y tiene el cien por ciento de mis pensamientos y mi corazón. Cursi, lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada mas ya que estoy enamorado de ella.

- entonces, el valor de quedaría en tres - la voz del profe me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire a la pizarra y vi un problema realmente complejo, tantos números tantas letras. Di un suspiro y luego mire a Sky.

- no entiendo nada - dije confundido por el ejercicio.

- es obvio, si no dejas de mirar al vació - dijo Sky riendo - después te explicare

- genial - dije sonriendo.

Volteé a mirar a Stella disimuladamente y sonreí divertido al verla con la cabeza en el escritorio sobre sus brazos apoyándolos como almohada, tenía sus ojos cerrados y claramente se notaba que dormía. Se veía tan linda así, tan tierna e inocente.

- cierra la boca, se te cae la baba - escuche a Helio divertido.

Rodé los ojos y mire a Helio tranquilo para luego mirar a Stella nuevamente, tan linda que se veía, no podía dejar de mirarla. Escuche el timbre sonar y ella abrió los ojos de golpe algo asustada, me reí un poco y vi como pasaba una mano por su frente y luego a su cabello con una carita somnolienta. Bloom le dijo algo pero no escuche nada y ella asintió nada mas.

- hey chicas, ¿que les parece ir al parque hoy? - pregunto Nabu sonriendo.

- grandioso - dijeron las chicas al unisonó.

- malo - dijo Stella mientras las chicas reían divertidas - lo siento Nabu, no puedo

- ya veo - dijo él asintiendo lentamente - bueno, espero que te mejores de tu piernita

- yo también - dije asintiendo.

- bueno, ya me voy - dijo Stella levantándose con dificultad y apoyándose en la mesa.

- ten las muletas - dijo Bloom entregándole las muletas - si quieres podemos llevarte a tu casa

- no es necesario, Katie me trae y me lleva - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- entonces nos veremos mañana - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- adiós - dije sonriendo. Ella me sonrió dulcemente y salió de la sala.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- ...creo que quedarían mejor un toque de brillos - dijo Katie mientras manejaba.

- yo pienso que blancas sin brillo se ven bien - dije sonriendo. Mire por la ventana del asiento del copiloto y vi que Katie se había pasado de mi casa - ahh Kat, acabas de pasarte de mi casa

- eso no es verdad - dijo ella sonriendo sin dejar de conducir - mi nuevo gps dice que faltan diez cuadras para llegar a tu casa

- Katie, ¿crees que no se donde vivo siendo que mi casa es tan grande como una mansión? - pregunte con un tono obvio de respuesta. Apoye las manos en el frente del auto ya que Katie freno de golpe, luego de casi haberme golpeado la mire un tanto molesta y ella me miro nerviosa - oye, tengo una pierna quebrada y la frente cosida, ¿acaso quieres hacerme mas daño?

- lo siento, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que soy yo quien vive a diez cuadras - dijo riendo nerviosa para luego dar la vuelta.

- aveces pienso que eres distraída - dije resoplando en mi flequillo.

- yo no soy la distraída - se quejo ella - este gps esta malo

Bufé divertida y sonreí. Al llegar a mi casa con ayuda de Katie llegue a mi habitación. Estaba cansada, era mi primer día después de tanto tiempo y los profesores no se molestaron en tener piedad conmigo, tenía una infernal tarea de Matemáticas, un horrible prueba de Biología y un trabajo de Inglés.

Katie se había ido a su casa caminando ya que el auto era mío y no se lo quiso llevar para irse, esperaba que su gps no la llevara a otro lado. Me senté en el escritorio para poder cabecearme un poco con matemáticas ya que la tarea era para mañana.

- tontos profesores, deberían de compadecerse un poquito - susurre tomando un palito de chocolate mientras hacía un ejercicio difícil.

- Stella, tienes visitas - escuche la voz de Alice del otro lado de la puerta. Fruncí el ceño confundida y le pedí que la dejara entrar. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta por lo que ni siquiera me dedique a ver a la persona ya que prefería que ella me hablara, además esperaba que fuera Brandon ya que siempre venía a verme en las tardes, o las chicas.

- los profesores deberían tener algo de consideración contigo, ¿no crees? - me di la vuelta con el ceño fruncido al reconocer la voz - después de todo, faltaste un mes y medio

- _"Chimera"_ - pensé mirando a la chica fijamente - ¿que haces aquí?_  
_

- vine a verte, no sabía que estaba prohibido - dijo ella inocentemente.

- es extraño que vengas - dije tranquila - ¿que quieres?

- mm... no se si te diste cuenta, pero, hoy las personas murmaraban cosas cuando pasabas por al lado de ellas - dijo Chimera con una sonrisa - seguro ahora me dirás, _es porque no he ido al colegio en un mes y medio, seguro están sorprendidos de verme_

- pues si, eso imagine - dije asintiendo tranquila.

- lamento informarte que no es así - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - pobre Julieta

- ¿Julieta? - fruncí el ceño - ¿por qué todos ahora me llaman así?

- suena lindo, ¿sabes cual fue el final de Romeo y Julieta? - pregunto ella sonriendo mientras sacaba su celular - ambos mueren y su amor hasta ahí llega

- Chimera ve al grano. Tengo cosas que hacer - dije un tanto molesta.

- esta bien, las personas murmuraban lo mismo que te diré y te mostrare - dijo ella riendo mientras me mostraba una foto del celular - pobre Julieta, Romeo la engaña y ella ni cuenta se da...

Mire la foto sorprendida y un poco en shock. No entendía porque me sucedía esto a mi, odiaba a Chimera y ella parecía divertirse con mi dolor. La imagen que estaba en la pantalla del celular era de ella besando a Brandon o viceversa, da igual, la cosa es que se besaban. Sentí una pequeña opresión en el pecho y algunos celos. Brandon no era mi novio ni nada mas que un amigo por lo que no debería importarme mucho que se estuviera besando con Chimera pero la cosa es que estoy enamorada de ella y no me gustaba esto, aparte de causarme unos celos enormes también algunas lagrimas querían salir.

- escucha, Drake y yo nunca fuimos novios porque él no dejaba de pensar en ti aun cuando estaba conmigo - dijo Chimera seria - pero te diré algo, Brandon sera mío lo quieras o no. No te acercaras a él mas porque sera mi novio, y aquí tengo una foto que lo prueba así que aléjate

- Brandon es mi amigo, nada mas que eso - intente convencerla de eso, pero mas que a ella era a mi a quien quería convencer. Quería convencerme de que Brandon nunca iba a ser mas que un amigo y probablemente esta foto lo probaba.

- ni quien te crea - dijo ella riendo - ¿entiendes por qué _Julieta_? aléjate de Romeo porque yo seré de los Montesco esta vez

- no estamos en un libro, Chimera - dije mirándola fijamente e intentando que las lagrimas no salgan - y ya te dije que Brandon solo es un amigo, no me vas a alejar de él

- si te metes con el toro te tocan los cuernos - dijo ella sonriendo maliciosa. Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la entrada de mi habitación para luego detenerse en el marco de la puerta - por cierto, no se nota demasiado que estas perdidamente enamorada de él así que no logras convencer a nadie

Vi a Chimera irse de mi habitación y enseguida apreté los puños molesta para luego levantarme como pueda y lanzarme a la cama con fuerza y cerrando los ojos mientas aquellas lagrimas. Amaba a Brandon y él a Chimera, intentaba convencerme de que era solo lo quería como un amigo pero sabía que no era así, intentaba olvidarme de él pero no quería.

Eran muchos sentimientos y todos mezclados por un lado estaban los pro, quiero ser mas que su amiga, y contra, soy solo su amiga. La foto me había destrozado por dentro, sentía como aquel sentimiento del año pasado revivía. Chimera había besado a Drake en alguna ocasiones y termine con él, ahora ella beso a Brandon y no tengo ni idea de que hacer ya que él solo era un amigo.

No podía ir y exigirle a Brandon que no se acerque a Chimera, y mas si le gusta, tampoco podía ir y decirle que lo amaba porque a él parecía gustarle Chimera. ¿Por qué siempre Chimera? ¿por qué siempre es ella quien tiene que destrozarme con algo tan simple y tan valioso?.

Recordé que Chimera dijo que todos murmuraban aquello, eso significa que toda la escuela lo sabe y yo era la única que no. Enseguida pensé en Katie, ella debía de saberlo pero no me lo dijo. ¿Por qué no quería decirme algo como esto?.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- escucha, cupido te ha flechado y fuerte. Estas enamorada del chico y no hay nada que puedas hacer pero te lo advierto, es mejor que te alejes - dijo Katie preocupada - he visto al chico y es probable que tu le gustes pero no creo que este enamorado de ti... no quiero volver a verte con el corazón destrozado_

_- no me estoy o estoy enamorada de él, ya dije que es lindo y probablemente me guste pero no creo estar enamorada de él - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - es mejor pensar que paso por un mal momento en mi vida_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- _"corazón destrozado" _- pensé luego de recordar aquello - _"lo siento Katie, pero parece que al final si sucedió"_

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Caminaba por el parque con Sky, estábamos solos ya que los demás habían ido a los juegos, algo infantil si me preguntan pero bueno, así es el grupo. Era el mejor momento para ser su novia, era perfecto, solos, sin nadie a la vista, y todo muy tranquila. Tal vez podría suceder. Me mordí el labio inferior mirando el suelo mientras caminaba ya que estábamos en silencio, algo cómodo a mi parecer y perfecto para que dijera algo pero ni él hablaba y ni yo sabía que decir.

Levante la cabeza con al vista al cielo tras haber oído el suave cantar de las aves. El cielo estaba muy pacifico y las nubes pasan lentamente, el sol no brillaba tan fuerte. Era una atmósfera muy tranquila la que nos rodeas.

- es lindo ese ambiente - comento Sky tranquilo.

- bastante - dije sonriendo.

Sky suspiro y me miro sonriendo - Bloom, hay algo que quiero decirte - Lo mire con una sonrisa esperanzada y ansiosa. Él me miro sonriendo y apunto al frente - ¿quieres ir a sentarte?

- ah - dije decepcionada - si, porqué no - intente sonar un poco indiferente.

Fui a sentarme en la banca junto con Sky. Mire el suelo algo molesta y decepcionada, mas molesta a decir verdad. Escuche que él se aclaro la garganta y se levanto de la banca. Lo mire confundida, Sky me sonrió tranquilo y me pidió que esperara aquí un rato, luego él se fue en la dirección contraría a la que íbamos caminando.

- me pregunto que sucede - me dije a mi misma en voz alta. Poco después apareció Sky con algo escondido detrás de la espalda, me miro con una sonrisa y me mostró un ramo de flores. Las mire sorprendida y con una sonrisa, las flores parecían ser de los arboles o tal vez arbustos, Sky solo me sonrió sin decir de donde las saco.

- son para ti - dijo sonriendo - Bloom, lo cierto es que hay algo mas que quería decirte. Nos conocemos de hace mucho y no es mentira que me gustas pero quiero que ese gustar llegue a mas, enamoramiento podría ser, de hecho esa es la idea. Me preguntaba ahora mismo si tu quieres ser mi novia... ¿que dices?

Me levante de la banca y mire las flores con una sonrisa para luego besar a Sky y abrazarlo con fuerza - si, por supuesto - dije emocionada, mas sin gritar. Sky me abrazo con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego me beso en los labios fugazmente.

- entonces es oficial - dijo sonriendo - Te Quiero... no, Te Amo

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y lo abracé con fuerza - también yo... también yo... Te Amo

* * *

.: Musa :.

- ¿por qué eres tan insoportable aveces? - pregunte cruzándome de brazos molesta.

- ¿de que hablas? yo solo dije algo nada mas - dijo Riven con un tono molesto también - tu eres quien se enoja por nada

- es que no te das cuenta de que hay cosas que hieren a las chicas - dije molesta - ¿como puedes ser tan insensible?

- no soy insensible, solo comente algo - dijo Riven apretando los puños molesto - no es mi culpa que tu te lo tomes a mal

Mire a Riven con los ojos entre cerrados y molesta. Estaba apunto de hacerle daño pero Tecna y Flora me tomaron del brazo arrastrándome mas atrás.

- creo que es mejor que te relajes - dijo Flora mientras yo era arrastrada.

- no me pueden hacer esto - me queje un poco - yo no tengo la culpa de nada, él dijo que estaba gorda, tiene la culpa

- yo no dije eso, dije que con tanto helado podrías engordar - me corrigió Riven provocando que me dieran mas ganas de golpearlo.

- Musa, ya, tranquila - dijo Layla una vez que ella y Tecna me habían alejado lo suficiente - no te preocupes por eso

- pero no puedo evitarlo - dije molesta.

- del odio al amor hay un solo paso - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

Bufé rodando los ojos y negué con la cabeza - ni muerta me gustaría Riven alguna vez

- no dije nada sobre gustar - dijo Tecna riendo - solo hice un comentario con una frase nada mas

Parpadeé un poco y Tecna y Layla rieron divertidas. Luego rodé los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza un poco y me descruzaba de brazos - como sea, ¿donde se metió Bloom? me quiero ir para no tener que ver a Riven de nuevo hasta mañana

- se fue a pasear con Sky - dijo Layla sonriendo - seguro volverán en un rato

- o ahora - dijo Tecna mirando en una dirección - ahí vienen

Me di la vuelta y vi a Bloom acercarse con Sky tomados de la mano. Sonreí un poco al ver eso ya que probablemente ahora si eran novios ya que aun cuando salían juntos rara vez se tomaban de la mano, existía que esta vez fuera la segunda posibilidad pero ponía mis esperanzas en que eran novios.

- ¿que tal el paseo? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo una vez que ambos se acercaron.

- tranquilo - dijo Sky sonriendo.

- lindo - sonrió Bloom - somos novios

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y sonriendo de oreja a oreja para luego abrazar a Bloom con fuerza - felicidades

- ¿que sucede aquí? - escuche la voz de Brandon y lo vi acercarse con los chicos.

- sucede que Bloom y yo somos novios oficialmente - dijo Sky sonriendo.

- eso es grandioso - dijo Timmy sonriendo - felicidades

- pensé que jamas sucedería - dijo Helio riendo.

- algo bueno salió de hoy - dijo Riven con un tono molesto. Rodé los ojos y mire a Bloom tranquila.

- entonces, ¿serán como esas parejitas con demostraciones en publico o que? - pregunto Nabu divertido.

- Nabu - dijo Sky con un tono serio - cállate

Nos reímos un poco, incluyendo a Sky. Iba a decir algo mas pero escuche que alguien llamaba a Brandon. Me fije que ese alguien no solo lo llamaba, sino que se acercaba con una sonrisa a nosotros, también me fije que ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que Chimera.

- Chimera, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido.

- paseaba por el parque pensando en ciertas cosas cuando te vi con tus... amigos - fruncí el ceño al escuchar el tono de despreció en la palabra "amigos". Esa chica no me caía bien ya que era de las chicas malas en la escuela, además tenía la sensación de que tal vez tenía algo que ver con el accidente de Stella pero también suponía que no podía ser cierto, aun así no me agradaba esa chica.

Brandon sonrió un poco y eso me molesto mas. Él no parecía darse cuenta de que era mala, y mucho menos se daba cuenta de las intensiones de ella. No se como pueden ser amigos y mas considerando que ella lo beso siendo que sabía que Brandon estaba enamorado de Stella. Ella se colgaba todo el día de su brazo y en ocasiones lo seguía como perrito faldero aun cuando Brandon le decía que no lo hiciera.

- ¿vives cerca? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

- no, lejos a decir verdad pero había venido a ver a una... amiga, que vive por aquí cerca - dijo Chimera con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

- ¿tienes una amiga que vive cerca? - pregunto Helio con desconfianza.

- eso no te importa - dijo Chimera seria - como sea, Brandon, ¿quieres ir a pasear?

- ah ahora no - negó con la cabeza - iba a ir a ver a Stella

- de hecho _todos_ íbamos a ir - puse énfasis en la palabra - así que creo que debes irte porque no creo que a Stella le guste verte por su casa

Ella me miro fijamente y luego de reojo algo seria - tienes razón, ella me odia... es curioso porque eramos amigas antes

- eso no puede ser verdad - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - Stella no podría ser tu amiga y no lo fue antes, además ella nos habría dicho

- ingenua - dijo Chimera riendo - ¿sabes la razón por la que su madre y su padre se divorciaron?

- no - negó con la cabeza Bloom.

- ahí esta, si no es capas de decirte algo tan sencillo como eso no te dirá que fuimos amigas - dijo Chimera sonriendo - de hecho fue una experiencia inolvidable para ambas, créeme que le puedes preguntar y ella te responderá con una mentira pero yo se cual es la verdad

Fruncí el ceño y tome a Brandon del brazo mientras miraba a Chimera - lo siento Chimera pero ya debemos irnos

- nos vemos mañana - dijo Brandon extrañado. Nos fuimos de ahí dejando sola a la chica.

- Brandon, ella no te gusta ¿o si? - pregunto Flora al verlo tan pensativo desde que nos alejamos de Chimera.

- no, no - negó con la cabeza - solo pensaba en lo que dijo sobre que era amiga de Stella

- suena difícil de creer y no lo creeré - dijo Nabu negando con la cabeza - a menos que la misma Stella me mire a los ojos y me diga que es así

- oh es verdad, íbamos a ir a verla - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa que apareció de la nada apenas se menciono su nombre por segunda vez. Me reí divertida y fui con los demás a casa de Stella. Al llegar ahí golpeamos la puerta y Alice nos abrió tranquila.

- hola Alice - la saludamos todos sonriendo.

- hola chicos - dijo ella un poco apagada pero tranquila - lo siento pero si vienen a ver a Stella les digo que no pueden hacerlo

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Brandon enseguida y preocupado - ¿ella esta bien? ¿a su pierna o su herida les sucedió algo? ¿su brazo tal vez?

- no, no, ella estaba bien es solo que esta encerrada en su habitación sin dejar entrar a nadie y sin ver a nadie - dijo Alice ahora con una expresión preocupada - lo siento mucho

- bueno, tal vez podamos subir y verla - dijo Bloom preocupada también - tal vez nos abra

- no lo creo, Katie esta arriba intentándolo desde hace ya un buen rato - dijo Alice negando con la cabeza - lo lamento pero creo que es mejor que se vayan y vengan mañana para cuando ya este mas calmada

- ¿no irá a clases? - pregunte confundida.

- no lo se, si no abre probablemente no aunque también podría decidirlo a última hora - dijo Alice torciendo los labios.

- esta bien - dije asintiendo lentamente - entonces, adiós

- adiós - dijo ella cerrando la puerta.

Bajamos las escaleras (eran tres escalones a decir verdad) y nos miramos entre si preocupados. Él mas preocupado era Brandon que no dejaba de mirar la ventana de arriba, la de la habitación de Stella. Sky colocó una mano en su hombro y sonrió un poco.

- vendremos mañana - dijo con una voz tranquila.

- si - asintió lentamente Brandon - realmente quería verla hoy

- _"espero que este bien" _- pregunte preocupada.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Bien primero que nada quiero que sepan que lamento la demora y que esto se debe a las clases, tengo clases martes y miércoles en la tarde y salgo a las 19:30 cansada, llego a mi casa y lo primero que hago es tirarme a la cama a dormir si es que no tengo tarea por lo que esos dos días no puedo actualizar, además de que en el resto de la semana tengo tareas y pruebas por lo que ahora creo que solo podré actualizar el fin de semana por lo tanto me demorare mas en escribir.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Pronto, jeje pronto. Drake es mi personaje clave en esta historia, o al menos en unos capítulos jiji (6) ya lo tengo todo planeadito desde hace días

- winxmusa: Todo el mundo quisiera alguien así *-* Eso pasara cuando tenga que pasar, osea, nunca kasjaskj na mentira, será pronto :D

- star 123: Ya van dos, ya van dos ocasiones arruinadas y le sigue una tercera parece jeje. Este fics aun no termina y Andy y Drake harán sus movimientos en algún momento jeje

- MVVA: Oh si! pronto le dirá la verdad y Stella se recuperara... en unos capítulos mas

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	11. Chapter 11: Declarando la Verdad

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Bueno, sin mas demora les invito a leer una nueva historia.

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 11:

Declarando la Verdad

.: Brandon :.

Estaba en el entrenamiento de basquetball ya que este sábado tendríamos un partido importante. Codatorta nos torturaba practicando correr, saltar, encestar, todo parecía fácil pero era muy cansador. Se que el partido era muy importante y que debería concentrarme solo en eso pero no podía dejar de pensar en Stella, hace días que estaba extraña y me evitaba.

Quería saber que sucedía con Stella que cada vez que me veía se alejaba, ella evidentemente me evitaba, además cuando la iba a ver a su casa Alice me decía que ella no quería recibir visitas. Me preocupaba un poco que estuviera molesta conmigo pero era extraño ya que ni sabía la razón por la que hacía esto.

- ¡Brandon, concéntrate! - escuche gritar a Codatorta.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me fije que el balón estaba del otro lado de la cancha. Corrí con rapidez y se lo quite a Andy, quien formaba parte del equipo desde el año pasado. Busque su canasta con la intensión de encestar y cuando lo iba a hacer me quede en blanco.

Cerca de la cancha vi a Stella caminar con las muletas en dirección de la salida. Me sorprendí un poco al no saber que Stella estuvo aquí, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di de en que momento llego, tampoco me di cuenta de cuando Valtor me quito el balón y se alejo.

- oye, concéntrate - dijo Sky pasando por al lado mío.

Di un suspiro pesado e intente concentrarme en lo que restaba del partido. No fue muy divertido ya que mi mente no estaba por completo en el. Tuve una mala mañana y esperaba que todo se tranquilizara luego.

Al termino fui a las duchas y luego a clases junto con Riven y Sky. Nos tocaba con Avalon por lo que no habrá mucho problema. Entramos en el salón y lo primero que sucedió fue que caminamos a nuestros puestos. Yo me detuve a medio camino y mire a Stella, ella me miro también y luego giro su cabeza lentamente evitando seguir viéndome. Fruncí el ceño y suspire preocupado para luego caminar a mi asiento.

- ¿que fue eso? - pregunto Helio curioso.

- ni idea - dije negando con la cabeza - ella me evita

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Nabu.

- que se yo - me encogí de hombros confundido.

La mañana estuvo extraña, no pude hablar con Stella en ningún momento ya que ella seguía evitándome Le pregunte a las chicas si sabían que sucedía pero todas dijeron no saber. Estaba en la cafetería buscando a Stella y cuando al fin la encontré, todo se me vino abajo.

Ella estaba sentada en una mesa junto con Katie, Sandra, Valtor, Andy y Drake. Él, Drake, la miraba con una sonrisa y Stella se la devolvía, de vez en cuando él la abrazaba y ella no se molestaba. No entendía nada ya que hasta hace unos días ella no lo soportaba y ahora... ahora parecía ser muy amiga de él. Note que Drake se volteó a verme y me sonrió con superioridad para luego volver a mirar a Stella y decirle algo que no pude oír.

- hey, seguro que ella no esta interesada en él - escuche la voz de Bloom detrás de mi y sentí su mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo - debe haber algo mas aquí

- yo pienso Bloom que si - dije asintiendo lentamente y un poco dolido - pienso que ella aun siente algo por él

- no, no es así - dijo Bloom con una voz suave - ella apenas si puede soportarlo, y se nota demasiado que tu eres quien le gusta

- yo no lo veo así - dije negando con la cabeza para irme a comprar el almuerzo. Después de haberlo comprado me fui a sentar a una mesa lejana a Stella pero a la vez cercana ya que podía verla con claridad.

- a ella no le interesas Brandon - escuche la voz de Chimera - Drake fue su novio y al parecer ella aun siente algo por él

- tal vez tengas razón - dije asintiendo lentamente mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado - _"Stella"_

- Brandon, ya olvídate de ella, jamas le interesaste y si ella te hizo pensar en eso es posible que haya sido un juego para Stella - dijo Chimera un poco seria - seguro solo quería darle celos a Drake y hacer que se de cuenta de su error al engañarla

Mire a Chimera confundido no por la razón de que me dijera esto o porque Stella haya hecho eso, sino porque me sentía confundido con respecto a Stella. En varias ocasiones llegue a pensar que si le gustaba pero ahora me doy cuenta de que si fue un juego para ella, seguro aun me ve como un amigo o tal vez ni eso.

Di un suspiro pesado y mire mi almuerzo. No se porque lo compre pero ganas de comer no tenía así que me levante de la mesa y me fui e ahí ignorando a Chimera. Quería estar solo y pensar en que sucedía con Stella. Fui hasta el patio del colegio y me senté de espaldas a un árbol arrancando el pasto de la tierra sin dejar de mirar el suelo con cierta tristeza.

- supuse que estabas aquí - escuche una voz familiar detrás de mi - no, es mentira, de hecho te vi en la cafetería y te seguí

Levante la mirada hacia mi derecha y vi a Katie parada a mi lado mirándome tranquila. Ella se sentó en el pasto y me miro tranquila.

- ¿vienes a decirme lo mismo que Chimera? - pregunte un poco molesto.

- ¿que te dijo Chimera? - pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

- que Stella solo era amiga para darle celos a su ex - dije molesto.

- esa maldita... - susurro molesta. Me miro seria y podría decirse que se notaba también un poco molesta, luego dio un suspiro y se tranquilizo - escucha, Stella no te uso, ella realmente te considera como un amigo y jamas volvería con Drake

- ¿entonces por qué diablos me evita y esta con él? - pregunte molesto sin embargo con voz suave y sin gritar.

- porque... - ella callo antes de decir algo y suspiro - no se si lo sabes pero hace un par de días atrás, el día que volvió a clases después de tanto tiempo Chimera fue a su casa - la mire sorprendido ya que eso no lo sabía - Chimera... le dijo sobre tu beso con ella y le dijo a Stella que se mantuviera lejos de ti porque tu no estabas interesado en ella como nada mas. Mira, no es un secreto que tu le gustas, aunque te cueste verlo pero así es y no debería ser yo quien te lo diga pero enserio le gustas, solo esta confundida porque dejaste que Chimera te besara, ella piensa que tu la besaste a ella

- ¿por qué Chimera le dijo eso? - pregunte con el ceño fruncido levemente.

- porque Chimera siempre esta molestando a Stella, y créeme que haría lo que fuera para verla con el corazón roto y destrozada - dijo Katie seria - además de que tu le gustas a Chimera, de eso ya te diste cuenta

- es confuso - dije bajando la vista al pasto.

- no es confuso, te gusta Stella y tu le gustas a ella, ve y dile la verdad - dijo Katie con una voz tranquila - arregla las cosas o créeme que la vas a perder para siempre porque Drake puede hacer un movimiento en cualquier momento

- ¿como se que de verdad le gusto? - pregunte aun no tan convencido de aquello.

- porque te lo dice su mejor amiga - dijo Katie levantándose del pasto para luego irse.

Di un suspiro y me levante del suelo con la intensión de ir a decirle a Stella la verdad. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía y si Katie tenía razón ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Corrí por todos lados buscando a Stella hasta que toco el timbre, ella no había llegado a clases, ni siquiera se presento. Al termino de aquellas dos horas decidí buscarla nuevamente ya que ella andaba con muletas, probablemente le sucedió algo pensé preocupado pero no fue así.

Encontré a Stella en el patio del colegio con Drake, el muy cretino le decía cosas y ella solo sonreía tranquila. Ella había faltado a clases por culpa de ese imbécil Estaba por ir a decirle algo cuando me detuve en seco al ver lo siguiente. Se besaban.

Sentí... como si algo dentro de mi se alejaba, sentía que tenía el corazón destrozado y era mi culpa, no de Stella, solo mía. Debí haberle dicho la verdad antes de que esto sucediera, sabía que él andaba tras de ella y aun así no le di importancia, ahora ella lo besaba sin siquiera saber que yo estaba ahí presenciando la escena y que me dolía verla con él.

Me di la vuelta y salí de donde me encontraba tranquilamente y con la cabeza agachada. Estaba molesto con Chimera por lo que le dijo a Stella ya que de no ser por eso ella ahora no estaría con Drake, Chimera hizo que Stella se alejara de mi y se acercara mas a Drake provocando esto. Decidí volver a clases para evitar un regaño, Stella ni siquiera le importo que aun habían clases y ni se molesto en aparecer en el salón.

Al termino del día iba saliendo con los demás, teníamos planeado ir a comer a algún lado pero yo no tenía muchas ganas después de lo de hoy. Estábamos por irnos de la escuela cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me daba la vuelta con fuerza. Vi el rostro de Katie echando humo, estaba muy enojada y se notaba a distancia, además de que estaba roja de rabia.

- ¿que sucede Katie? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida.

- te dije que le dijeras antes de que Drake hiciera su movimiento - dijo Katie enojada ignorando a Bloom - ¿por qué no le dijiste?

- lo iba a hacer pero fue tarde cuando la encontré - respondí tranquilo - como sea, ya no importa

- maldita sea, si que eres un imbécil - dijo Katie enojada.

- basta Katie - dijo Sandra tomándola de los brazos - no arreglaras nada así

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Flora confundida.

Katie me miro y movió las manos como si quiera hacer algo pero luego las bajo resignada, se dio la vuelta y se fue junto con Sandra. Katie estaba realmente furiosa y no entendía porque ya que Stella no estaba conmigo pero estaba con alguien que probablemente si este a su altura, quiero decir Drake fue su novio, es uno de los mas populares, digo, seguro ella aun siente algo por él.

- Brandon, ¿que paso? - pregunto Riven preocupado.

- nada - dije mirando a Katie alejarse aun.

* * *

.: Katie :.

Me pare frente al auto de Stella esperando que apareciera pronto y que lo hiciera sola. Odiaba la idea de que ella haya vuelto con Drake, no conseguía entender porque había vuelto con él. La noticia de que ambos se besan en el patio se había esparcido muy pronto y cuando llego a mis oídos la rabia me había consumido.

Juro que deseaba que no fuera cierto que Stella había vuelto con Drake, ese idiota solo la lastimo y para colmo ni siquiera le importo que Stella ya estaba pasando por un mal momento.

Vi a Stella acercarse apenas con sus muletas, Drake no venía con ella lo que era bueno. Se me acerco tranquila sin decir nada, quito la alarma del auto y me entrego las llaves para que condujera, la ayude a entrar al auto y luego me subí al auto a su lado.

El camino a casa fue en silencio, algo incomodo a decir vedad. Ella miraba por la ventana con una expresión seria y yo conducía algo aburrida ya que no íbamos hablando. Encendí la radio para quitar ese silencio incomodo que había y fue bueno ya que sonó una canción bastante tranquila, rápida y con una letra sobre... el amor.

- he oído mejores - dijo Stella sin mirarme.

- me gusta - dije sonriendo. Hubo otro silencio que decidí romper - Stella...

- no estoy saliendo con Drake - me interrumpió enseguida sabiendo que iba a decirle.

- ¿como...? - intente preguntar.

- se que se extendió el rumor de que lo bese - dijo ella suspirando - y es un rumor aunque solo una parte

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunte curiosa.

- escucha, Drake y yo estábamos hablando en el patio. Él me pedía otra oportunidad y yo como siempre le dije que no podía dársela tampoco era una cosa de querer ser su amiga y todo eso - dijo Stella con un tono algo culpable - ...él me beso aprovechando que no podía caminar sin las muletas, las había lanzado lejos para evitar que me fuera y luego solo me beso. No me gusta Drake y le dije que se alejara

- ¿lo golpeaste? - pregunte sorprendida.

- una cachetada - rió Stella divertida.

- Dios, me asustaste pensé que que habías vuelto con él - dije con un suspiro aliviada.

- Katie, no soy estúpida - dijo Stella sonriendo - pero hay algo que debo hacer

- ¿que es? - pregunte curiosa.

- es un tema... personal - dijo ella sonriendo.

- por cierto, iremos al partido de basquetball - dije sonriendo - momento perfecto para decirle a Brandon que te gusta, justo después de que ganen

- no se si vaya a ganar, lo vi bastante distraído en la practica - dijo Stella con una mueca - ¿además no sería raro ir y decirle después de haberlo evitado por casi una semana?

- benito seas viernes - dije sonriendo aliviada.

- sera divertido - dijo Stella riendo - recuerda, mañana es viernes de película

- bendito seas viernes - volví a decir sonriendo.

Stella rió divertida también y luego hablamos de algunas cosas. Al llegar a su casa estacione el auto en su cochera y luego me fui caminando a mi casa. Prefería irme caminando y dejar el auto con ella pues es de ella y a pesar de que paso por ella cada mañana es mejor así.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba en mi cama recostado mirando el techo pensativo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido hoy, no tuve ninguna oportunidad con Stella ni en un momento de mi vida y según Chimera ella me usaba pero según Katie ella no lo hacía. Estaba confundido, no sabía a quien hacerle caso, a la mejor amiga de Stella, una chica a la que apenas si conocía, o a Chimera, una chica que conocía un poco mas que a Katie.

Di un suspiro pesado y me levante de la cama para usar mi computador. Vi a muchas personas conectadas, entre ellas Stella, primero dude si hablar con ella ya que me sentía extraño. Estaba por cerrar la sesión cuando me llego un mensaje de ella.

_S. Solaria18: Hola..._

Torcí los labios un poco y suspire resignado - _hola_

_S. Solaria18: ¿estas enojado? _

_Brandon J: ¿por qué he de estarlo?_

Mire la pantalla y ella no respondió por varios minutos. Di un suspiro luego vi que estaba escribiendo.

_S. Solaria18: ¿Te gusta Chimera?_

Mire la pantalla confundido y luego le pregunte la razón. Tardo un poco en responder y finalmente lo hizo.

_S. Solaria18: supe que se besaron_

Di un suspiro pesado y mire la pantalla preocupado.

_Brandon J: ¿a ti te gusta Drake? tu lo besaste_

_S. Solaria18: no me gusta Drake, ni soy su novia, son tontos rumores y no lo besé, él me beso a mi... tu turno, ¿te gusta Chimera?_

_Brandon J: ... ... ...no, ella me beso a mi_

_S. Solaria18: es tonto, a ambos nos besaron personas que no nos gustan_

_Brandon J: cierto jeje... ¿irás a ver el partido de mañana?_

_S. Solaria18: iré a apoyarte c:_

Sonreí un poco y escribí algo:_ espero verte ahí_

_S. Solaria18: debo irme, nos veremos mañana_

No pude despedirme ya que ella cerro la sesión. Sonreí un poco ya que estaba feliz de saber que Stella no estaba interesada en Drake. La sonrisa en mi rostro era inevitable borrarla. Ahora que lo veo esto significa que puedo decirle la verdad, mañana después del partido le diré la verdad, gane o pierda lo haré.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba sentada en las fradas con las chicas mirando el partido de basquetball, se veía un poco aburrido, además íbamos perdiendo. Mire a Brandon aburrida, él parecía muy concentrado en el partido pero aun así iban perdiendo, Riven y Sky estaban en las mismas. Di un suspiro y mire a Bloom que no dejaba de animar a Sky como loca, lo que hace el amor.

- Bloom, están perdiendo - dije con un tono aburrida.

- es verdad - dijo Musa de igual manera.

- hay que verle el lado positivo - dijo Layla sonriendo - cancelaron las clases por el partido

- cierto - dije meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- tengo hambre - dijo Flora.

- yo también - dije mirando a un puesto de comidas. Escuche un ruido fuerte y vi que el primer tiempo había terminado, tome las muletas y baje de las gradas con las chicas. Nos encontrábamos en la segunda fila ya que yo no podía subir tanto por las muletas y mi pie.

- lo hicieron bien - trato de animar Bloom.

- vamos perdiendo, es imposible que superemos el marcador - dijo Riven mirando el marcador 20 - 14.

- incluso empatar se ve complicado - dijo Brandon suspirando.

- bueno, yo se que no ganaran pero eso no reducirá mi hambre, ¿quieren algo? - pregunte curiosa.

- una botella de agua estaría bien - dijo Sky sonriendo.

- hecho - dije sonriendo. Camine hasta el puesto de comidas y compre algo para mi y tres botellas de aguas para los chicos. Sentí mi celular sonar y lo saque del bolsillo apoyándome un poco en el mostrador - ¿donde estas?

- _no iré _- respondió quien me llamaba.

- ¿por qué no? Katie, tienes que venir - dije frunciendo el ceño.

- _no puedo, tengo que cuidar a mi hermanito porque la niñera no vendrá _- dijo molesta - _lo siento_

_- _genial - dije con sarcasmo - bien, que te diviertas

- _¿estas bromeando? no me puedo divertir con este mocoso -_ dijo ella molesta.

Me reí un poco y sonreí - nos vemos, debo llevarle unas botellas a los chicos, salúdame a Malcom

- adiós - me cortó ella.

Mire las botellas y el cupcake que había comprado, torcí los labios al no tener ni idea de como llevarlo. Los habían metido en una bolsa pero no sabía ni como llevarlo aun así. Di un suspiro y tome a bolsa con la mano izquierda y luego tome la muleta. Me mordí el labio inferior preocupada y me di la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

- yo te ayudare - escuche la voz de Drake y lo vi aparecer frente a mi.

- prefiero caerme y hacer el ridículo - dije hostilmente - te dije que no te me aceraras

- vamos Stella, no puedes seguir enojada por eso - dijo él frunciendo el ceño - fue solo un beso, no tuvo sentimiento alguno para ti

- vete - dije con firmeza.

- no puedes caminar con una bolsa y las muletas - dijo Drake tranquilo y con una sonrisa engreída - me necesitas

- largo de aquí, es enserio - dije mirándolo molesta.

- no me iré de aquí Stel - dijo Drake negando con la cabeza.

- entonces yo te sacaré a golpes - vi a Brandon detrás de Drake.

Drake hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta - creo que tienes algo mejor que hacer así que puedes irte por donde viniste y dejarme solo con ella

- primero muerto - dijo Brandon tomándolo del brazo con fuerza - déjala tranquila

- _"algo me dice que esto empeorara antes de mejorar" _- pensé preocupada.

- escucha, porque mejor no vas con tu noviecita y dejas a Stella tranquila - dijo Drake mirando a Brandon enojado.

- Chimera no es mi novia, pero supongo que ella fue un juego para ti - dijo Brandon enojado - y te advierto que las chicas no son juguetes, mucho menos Stella

- esto va de mal en peor - dije preocupado.

- ¿y tu no juegas con ella? - pregunto Drake - amando a Stella y besando a Chimera, bien hecho Brandon, bien hecho

Brandon enrojeció de rabia y le lanzo un golpe en la cara. Drake cayo al suelo colocando una mano en su cara, justo en la zona donde Brandon lo golpeo. Abrí la boca sorprendida y luego mire a Brandon. Drake se levanto del suelo y tomo a Brandon de la camisa para luego darle dos golpes en el estomago y uno en la cara.

Pronto todo se volvía una pelea. No podía separarlos ya que estaba con muletas y podía ser peligroso. Mire a los chicos y puse una de las muletas para separarlos un poco pero no fue hasta que llegaron Sky y Riven que se separaron. Los enviaron a ambos a la oficina de Faragonda, y el partido, bueno, alguien tuvo que reemplazar a Brandon.

No podía ver a Brandon hasta dentro de un rato, fui con los demás a la enfermaría ya que Brandon se encontraba ahí. Al entrar lo vi sentado en la camilla mirando por la venta, él me miro sonriendo luego vi a Ophelia llegar con una bolsa de hielos que Brandon se puso en la muñeca.

- tienes roto - dije preocupada mirando su labio inferior que sangraba.

- estoy bien, no es nada - dijo sonriendo - ¿y los demás?

Me di la vuelta sorprendida ya que estaba segura de que estaban detrás de mi pero al no verlos mire a Brandon confundida - estaban detrás de mi

- seguro volveran luego - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- saldré un momento - dijo Ophelia sonriendo - Brandon, tienes inflamado pero se pasara en minutos así que tranquilo

- esta bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Me senté en la cama a su lado y lo mire preocupado.

- pobrecito, mira tu labio y tu mano - dije preocupada mientras tomaba su mano derecha que tenía la bolsa de hielo en la muñeca, también tome el hielo y se lo puse con cuidado.

- esta bien, no importa - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Mire a Brandon y me di cuenta de que su labio aun sangraba por lo que cuidado, con la otra mano, pase el pulgar por el para quitar la sangre - gracias

- ¿por qué lo hiciste? - pregunte volviendo mi atención a su muñeca nuevamente.

- no lo se, enfurecí cuando dijo aquello - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - no me pude controlar

Mire a Brandon y sonreí un poco para luego volver a mirar su muñeca, la hinchazón bajaba rápido y eso era bueno.

- gracias - dije mirando a Brandon con una sonrisa - enserio me hiciste un favor

- si, lastima que ahora tengo castigo después de clases y me sacaron del segundo tiempo - dijo Brandon riendo - pero bueno, lo que sea por ti

- veo que ahora ambos estamos accidentados - bromeé divertida - además, de todos modos iban perdiendo

Brandon rió divertido y asintió. Me miro con una sonrisa y luego recordé algo que había dicho Drake. Yo tenía que saber por la boca de Brandon si era verdad o no, quería que él me lo dijera en persona y sinceramente.

- ...oye, ahora que lo recuerdo, Drake dijo algo... aquello que te enfureció - dije un poco incomoda - Brandon, el dijo _amando a Stella y besando a Chimera_

- si, lo recuerdo - dijo Brandon riendo - lo golpeé, ¿recuerdas?

- de hecho quería preguntarte sobre eso - dije sonrojada y nerviosa - tu... ¿podría ser que tu... sintieras algo por mi?

Brandon me miro sorprendido pero tranquilo. Él cambio su vista a la ventana y luego me volvió a mirar tranquilo - ...no me gustas - lo mire un poco decepcionada pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Brandon hablo - estoy enamorado de ti - lo mire sorprendida - desde el primer momento en que te vi, aquel primer día de clases cuando vi salir de tu auto fue el momento en que te metiste en mi cabeza y corazón y hasta ahora no sales. No me gustas porque Te Amo, pensaras que soy un tonto por eso ya que apenas si conocemos de hace dos meses, casi tres, pero siento que nos conocemos de hace mas y se que realmente Te Amo, no a Chimera o a otra persona, eres la primera chica que me hace sentir de esta manera y me gusta sentirme así

Mire a Brandon sorprendida y note que se sonrojaba un poco además de que bajaba la mirada. Una sonrisa se cruzo por mis labios ya que Brandon si sentía algo por mi y no solo era "algo" era amor. Podía verlo en sus ojos, no mentía.

- ...¿tu que dices? - pregunto preocupado - uhg seguro que no sientes nada por mi y ahora acabo de hacer el ridículo

Sonreí un poco y negué con la cabeza cosa que hizo que me mirara sorprendido - es dulce - sonreí para luego acercarme a su rostro. Estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro para besarlo. Quería hacerlo, ansiaba hacerlo. Cerré los ojos lentamente y sentí los labios de Brandon sobre los míos. Él me beso a mi y yo le correspondí.

Podía sentir un hormigueo en mi estomago, mariposas, una sensación muy linda que hace mucho no sentía. Los labios de Brandon se encontraban un poco secos pero eso fue cambiando de a poco. Estuvimos así por unos minutos y no quería separarme pero escuche que gimió de dolor y eso hizo que me alejara de golpe.

- lo siento - dije preocupada.

- no, no, esta bien - dijo negando con la cabeza. Me miro con una sonrisa y poso una mano en mi mejilla acariciando con el pulgar - eso... ¿significa que tu...?

- estoy enamorada de ti - dije con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

Brandon me sonrió dulcemente y me volvió a besar en los labios. Yo le correspondí también sin esperar demasiado tiempo. Después de habernos separados abracé a Brandon con una sonrisa. Era increíble saber que el sentimiento era correspondido y no rechazado.

- entonces, Stella, creo que ahora nos queda una pregunta mas sin respuesta - dijo Brandon tranquilo. Levante la mirada a su rostro y me aleje un poco - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sonreí un poco y lo besé fugazmente para luego abrazarlo de nuevo - si quiero

Continuara..

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les guste el capítulo porque a mi me encanto, sobre todo el final. Quería hacerlo mas romántico pero veo que no pude :c pero de todos modos quedo lindo c:

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Chimera y Drake, aun no terminan ya que digamos que esto esta recién comenzando. Y ella, Stella, se recuperara pronto... en unos capítulos mas kasjajs

- WinxLove: Tranquila, te entiendo. En fin. Que bueno que aun leas los fics :D Puse un poco de drama al comenzar el capítulo, era lo que tenía planeado y espero que te haya gustado. Sobre Drake, bueno, el aun esta en pie.

- winxmusa: o.o impresión total con tu vocabulario askjisakjasksakjask pero también me dio risa ya que te imaginaba toda enojada. Riven y Musa... vamos a darles algo de pelea y luego al amor kasjkasj y ya que por lo que veo eres fan de Musa (es una corazonada xd) si tienes alguna idea puedes enviarla.

- guest: Thanks, glad you say that, what an incredible job hehe. I also hope you keep reading: D

- star 123: Andy, Drake, Mitzi y Chimera ujui un cuarteto maligno. Vamos a ve que sucede de ahora en adelante. Sobre tu pregunta, ellas no son "mejores" amigas pero son amigas y poco a poco esa relación de amistad ira subiendo, esa es mi idea original.

- Candlehead: Que rara coincidencia askjsakj. El Camino de la luz lo tengo para el otro fin de semana porque aun no lo he comenzado bien y eso es por las clases y todo eso y además porque es mas largo que este y eso requiere tiempo. ¿Que como voy con la escuela? para empezar muero de sueño por las mañanas kasjkasj voy como zombie pero por ahora las cosas han sido tranquilas, la pesadilla empieza el lunes con prueba de matematicas tareas, trabajos prueba de biología :c moriré, también quiero dejar de ir

Bueno eso esto todo pero antes de despedirme. Quiero arles las gracias porque bueno... ustedes se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar, eso me hace sentir mucho apoyo de su parte y me hace feliz saber que les gustan los fics que hago.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	12. Chapter 12: Problemas Familiares

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

- Bueno, sin mas demora les invito a leer una nueva historia.

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 12:

Problemas Familiares

.: Brandon :.

Fui caminando a casa de Stella. Me había despertado muy temprano por la mañana para poder llegar a su casa temprano, imaginaba que ella un estaba arreglándose para poder ir a clases. En mi rostro había una sonrisa de felicidad sincera, el viernes pasado habíamos perdido el partido de basquet pero no importaba ya que gane algo mas, tenía a Stella como novia.

El fin de semana lo pase con ella y su pierna rota, cuidándola como siempre solo que ahora desde otro punto de vista. Le había dicho a Katie que yo iba a llevar a Stella a la escuela ahora y que no se preocupara, a ella no le pareció muy bien pero termino aceptando.

Llegue a su casa y golpeé a su puerta tranquilo. En pocos minutos Alice abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, me dejo entrar en la casa para esperar a Stella.

- bajara en un rato - dijo Alice sonriendo.

Sonreí y asentí. Pocos minutos después vi a Stella bajar las escaleras apenas con las muletas y la mochila, camine hasta ella y tome la mochila para que pudiera bajar sin problemas.

- gracias - me sonrió de una manera dulce.

- mm... el desayuno estará servido en minutos, imagino Brandon que también tomaras aquí - dijo Alice caminando hacía la sala para ir a la cocina.

- supongo que si - dije aun cuando ya se había ido.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto Stella mirándome confundida.

- no, para nada - dije sonriendo. La besé en los labios fugazmente y luego fui con ella a la cocina. Al entrar ahí vi a su padre sentado en la mesa mirando el diario. Un pequeño escalofrió corrió por mi espalda al verlo ya que desde el sábado el no dejaba de verme serio, no sonreía para nada.

El sábado yo como siempre había venido a ver a Stella, no había nadie en la casa mas que ella que se encontraba viendo una película en el living. Estuvimos hablando y ese tipo de cosas, casi ni vimos la película. En un momento yo la besé y ella correspondió el beso, fue entonces cuando su padre entro y nos vio. Stella se había puesto nerviosa y tartamudeaba todo lo que decía, su padre la miraba serio pero no decía nada. Ella me pidió que me fuera y volviera mas tarde, yo no quería irme ya que uno eso era cobardía y dos yo quería quedarme a cuidarla por su pierna. Fue entonces cuando el padre de Stella me miro entre serio y probablemente enojado, no me dijo nada y se fue. Desde entonces cada vez que me ve o yo llamo me mira serio o en ocasiones me habla fríamente.

Camine con Stella y me senté a su lado. Había un ambiente muy incomodo, nunca lo había visto así. Quiero decir, lo conozco poco y de lo poco que lo conozco él había sido muy bueno conmigo y todo pero ahora, era otra persona.

- entonces... - dijo Stella intentando aligerar el ambiente incomodo - ¿trabajaras hasta tarde?

- si - respondió él sin mirarla.

Mire a Stella y ella me miro preocupada, yo quería decir algo pero si le hablo así a su hija ni idea de como lo hará conmigo. El padre de Stella suspiro pesadamente y se levanto de la mesa, se despidió y se fue.

- me odia - dije preocupado.

- claro que no, es raro verlo así - dijo Stella con una sonrisa preocupada - pero no creo que te odie Brandon

Sonreí un poco y mire el desayuno que Alice nos había puesto. Al terminarlo tome las llaves del auto de Stella y salí con ella. Me subí al auto con ella en el asiento del copiloto y conduje hasta la preparatoria. Al llegar estacione enfrente del colegio y me baje para ayudar a Stella. Llevaba su mochila y ella caminaba tranquila hasta su casillero.

- tenemos biología a primera hora - dije sonriendo - ¿has estudiado?

- si - dijo ella revisando sus cosas - ¿podemos llegar tarde?

- no - dije riendo - aun no entiendo porque tienes que entrar tarde en biología

- porque eso molesta a Griselda - dijo ella sonriendo inocentemente. Me reí un poco y luego fui con Stella al salón de clases. Al entrar en el ya estaban los demás, quienes no pudieron reprimir sus ganas de silbar. Sonreí tranquilo y ayude a Stella con las muletas, luego me senté yo en mi asiento sin decir nada.

- parece que si están muy enamorados - dijo Sky riendo.

Sonreí tranquilo sin decir nada e hice una mueca - creo que no le agrado a su padre, ahora que soy su novio me ha tratado diferente

- ¿estas seguro? - pregunto Riven confundido - parecía que si le agradabas, tu y todos los demás le caíamos bien

- pues si, me habla serio, en ocasiones frió y con Stella es igual - dije preocupado - ella piensa que hay algo mas que no tiene nada que ver conmigo pero me da que es así

- o tal vez no le agradas - dijo Nabu sonriendo divertido - piensa, él es un famoso magnate. Si yo fuera él pensaria que estas con Stella solo por interes

- Nabu, eso no ayuda - dije un poco molesto.

- tal vez, Brandon, ella tiene razón y hay algo mas que molesta a su padre - dijo Timmy sonriendo - y probablemente no puede reprimir la frustración

Me quede pensativo con eso que dijo Timmy, podría ser verdad aquello pero si fuese así, ¿que es lo que lo tiene molesto. Di un suspiro pesado y mire a Stella, ella parecía pensativa y ahora que me doy cuenta lleva todo el día así. Seguro piensa en algo importante o tal vez piensa en su padre.

.: Stella :.

Mire la prueba de Griselda y di un suspiro pesado. Lo que había estudiado no le llegaba ni a los talones a esta prueba, oficialmente estaba muerta. Di un suspiro y respondí lo mas que pude pero estaba segura de que no sería suficiente. Al termino de la prueba tuvimos la siguiente clase, luego la otra y así fue todo el día.

Al termino de las clases solo quería ir a casa así que eso hice, claro Brandon se vino conmigo. Era lindo tenerlo de novio era muy dulce, atento y siendo sincera besaba increíble. La cosa es que era el mejor novio que pude o podre tener en la vida. El cambio de amigos a novio había sido muy extraño pero cómodo para ambos.

Me preocupaba mi padre, yo se que no estaba molesto con Brandon porque, bueno, eso es imposible. Tenía un mal presentimiento de la actitud de mi padre, tal vez se debía a algo malo o algo muy malo. Entre en casa y suspire al no ver a Alice ni James, pero, había una nota en la mesa del corredor.

- ¿que dice? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- Alice esta fuera por unas horas y James tiene la tarde libre, mi padre no viene y el almuerzo esta en el microondas - dije caminando a la sala.

- seguro es comida congelada - dijo Brandon riendo. Entre en la cocina y me apoye en el mesón mientras Brandon revisaba el microondas - y no me equivoque

- creo que Alice olvido que tengo una pierna mala y apenas si puedo caminar, ¿como se supone que la haga? - bufé molesta.

- no hay ciencia en esto, solo hay que ponerla unos minutos al microondas y estará listo - rió Brandon divertido - además tal vez supo que vendría yo

- oh que lindo, mi caballero en armadura - dije sonriendo.

Brandon me sonrió divertido y miro la comida - mejor podemos cocinar ¿no crees?

- Brandon necesito ambas manos para sujetar las muletas y mantenerme en pie, ¿como esperes que cocine? - pregunte con un tono obvio - además se me quema hasta el agua

Él se rió divertido y camino hasta el refrigerador - wow tienen cosas

- Alice - me encogí de hombros tranquila - mejor deja eso, vamos arriba

- me parece que es mejor cocinar, ¿no crees? - pregunto él sonriendo.

- ¿tu cocinas? - pregunte sorprendida.

- soy un chef nato - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa encantadora pero divertida - te encantara la comida

- entonces mi caballero me hará el almuerzo, vaya que sera divertido - dije riendo. Brandon me sonrió y saco un par de huevos del refrigerador, una bolsa de tocino, algunas lechuga, tomate, cosas para aliñar como aceite, limón, sal, también saco una sopa en sobre y me miro sonriendo.

- con esto bastara - dijo sonriendo.

- solo que hay un problema - dije riendo - solo puedo comer la ensalada de todo eso que sacaste

- ¿por qué? - pregunto confundido.

- soy vegetariana, esa sopa es de carne, acabas de sacar tocino y el huevo no me gusta a menos que sea duro, las frituras engordan - dije riendo divertida.

- wow ¿eres vegetariana? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido - ¿por qué me estoy enterando recién?

- era bastante obvio - dije riendo.

- no me di cuenta - sonrió Brandon para luego mirar las cosas - entonces, ¿que hago?

- mejor olvídalo, siempre podemos encargar pizza - dije riendo mientras salía de la cocina - vegetariana

- debe ser muy mala - dijo Brandon riendo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- tengo mis derechos sobre Stella, no se te olvide que sigue siendo mi hija - dijo Luna mirando a Radius seria.

- yo no te estoy negando nada Luna, es Stella quien debe decidir - dijo Radius tranquilo mientras tomaba una taza de té - considerando todo lo del año pasado creo que esta mas que claro con quien quiere quedarse

- mira, eso no importara ¿si? firmaremos los papeles y luego veremos que dice ella, no iremos a juicio porque prefiero que ella decida - dijo Luna tranquila. Radius asintió con la cabeza y tomo nuevamente la taza de té - ¿ya le dijiste?

- no - dijo negando con la cabeza - no pude porque estuvo con Brandon todo el fin de semana

Luna miro a Radius fijamente y suspiro antes de decir algo - ¿que hay de malo con él?

- nada, el chico es... atento con ella, la cuida bastante y se nota que si la respeta y quiere - sonrió Radius - es diferente a Drake

- lo tienes asustado - rió Luna tomando una tostada.

- no tanto, creo que un poco por lo que ha sucedido últimamente - dijo Radius tranquilo.

- me pregunto si podríamos tener una cena para conocer al nuevo novio - dijo Luna sonriendo.

- difícil - dijo Radius serio - Stella, tu sabes, ella no quiere hablarte. Muchas veces lo he intentado pero ella no quiere

- habrá que hablar con ella pronto, tarde o temprano va a entender que el pasado es pasado y ahora importa el presente - dijo Luna tranquila.

Radius la miro serio y negó con la cabeza - sabes que no podrás hacerle entender eso después de lo que ha pasado

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba con Stella en su cama, teníamos la televisión encendida ya que veíamos una película, o eso queríamos hacer, también habían dos cajas de pizzas a medio comer en la cama, una con carne y la otra sin carne. Me sorprendía bastante que era vegetariana ya que no lo sabía, si me había dado cuenta de que ella no comía carne pero imaginaba que era por otra cosa, no se tal vez por no querer engordar y esas cosas que solo se les ocurre a las chicas.

Ahora, en este minuto, me encontraba besándola tranquilamente en los labios y ella me correspondía de igual manera. Tenía mi mano derecha en su cuello y mi brazo izquierdo apoyado en las almohadas. Los labios de Stella eran increíblemente suaves, cálidos y tenían un delicioso sabor a fresa, debía ser su labial. Eran perfectos, dos labios finos y perfectos para besar, podía estar así todo el día pero en el momento en que entre su padre o alguien mas estoy muerto, de todos modos a ella no parecía importarle.

Me separe de ella por unos segundos y pegue mi frente a la de ella mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella me sonrió también y me beso en los labios nuevamente. Estaba tan metido en el beso con Stella que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía. Yo la amaba, amaba a esta chica desde el primer día en que la vi y al fin le había dicho la verdad, al fin ella era mas que una amiga.

Escuche unos ladridos que me hicieron separarme de Stella, ella rió un poco y miro a la entrada. Sonreí un poco y luego mire la puerta también. Estaba cerrada pero podía sentir que del otro lado estaba Kiara, además de que ladraba y parecía intentar cavar un agujero en la puerta para entrar.

- hay que limpiar aquí - dije sentándome en la cama. Stella gimió y escondió la cabeza en la almohada. La mire preocupado y coloque una mano en su brazo - ¿te duele algo?

- no, es que no quiero limpiar - dijo con un puchero.

- ay Stella, me preocupaste - dije riendo un poco. Ella se inclino enfrente y me beso en los labios fugazmente. La mire sonriendo y moví un mechón rebelde de su cara - además, ¿de que te quejas? tu no limpiaras

- ¿por qué no? - pregunto ella con una miradita inocente.

- porque tienes una piernita mala - dije tranquilo mientras sonreía - yo lo haré

- gracias - me sonrió dulcemente ella.

Tome las cajas de pizza y un par de cuchillos que habíamos usado para partir las pizzas, además de unos vasos para la bebida. Mire a Stella esconder su cabeza en las almohadas y cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, sonreí y salí de la habitación. Fui a la cocina y lave las cosas que usamos, las cajas de pizzas las deje acomodadas en un lugar y limpie todo el mesón.

Me di la vuelta para subir con Stella y mire sorprendido a la persona que me miraba fijamente cruzada de brazos y seria. Sentí un escalofrió subir por mi espalda y unos nervios grande me inundaron. Frente a mi estaba el padre de Stella, el sr. Radius Solaria.

- no lo oí entrar - dije apenas.

- me voy cuenta - asintió lentamente - ¿donde esta Stella?

- arriba - dije apuntando al techo con un dedo indice - yo... se que Alice dejo comida congelada para que hiciera pero decidimos comer algo mas así que encargamos pizza

- esta bien - dijo con un suspiro pesado - escucha am Brandon... tengo que hablar con Stella ahora y pienso que sería bueno si tu te fueras a casa

- pero no quiero dejar a Stella - dije negando con la cabeza - mire se que usted probablemente no el agrade la idea de que sea novio de su hija o puede que piense otra que no es, como que yo solo estoy con ella por interés, pero la cosa es que no es así. Enserio amo a su hija y no le haría daño ni mucho menos la usaría para algo interesado... yo enserio la amo

- eso lo entiendo, enserio lo entiendo Brandon - dijo él tranquilo - siento mucho si te doy a entender que no quiero verte con Stella o algo así, no es así porque se cuales son tus sentimientos a ella, son notables desde el primer día en que te conocí. La cosa es que necesito hablar con ella un tema delicado y creo que es mejor que te vayas

Fruncí el ceño curioso al oír la oración _tema delicado_ ¿acaso sucede algo con Stella?. Si hay algo que puede ser peligroso para ella o puede estarla molestando me gustaría ayudarla y estar con ella en el preguntaba cual podría ser ese tema delicado del cual su padre quiere hablar con ella, quería saber para estar ahí con Stella pero a pesar de haber estado tranquilo había sonado tan serio.

entonces iré a despedirme - dije tranquilo. El padre de Stella me asintió lentamente y luego yo subí las escaleras. Al entrar en la habitación de Stella la vi acostada en su cama con Kiara sobre ella lamiendole la cara, Stella reía divertida y Kiara no la dejaba tranquila. Sonreí divertido y camine hasta ella, me senté en la cama y esto llamo la atención de Kiara quien me miro y luego salió corriendo de la habitación tras oír un ruido abajo.

- ¿hay alguien mas en la casa? - pregunto Stella sentándose con cuidado en la cama.

- si - asentí tranquilo - Stel debo irme, vendré por ti mañana

- ¿tan temprano? - hizo un puchero ella.

- lo siento, es que llego tu padre y... - intente explicarle.

- no me digas que aun piensas que te odia - me interrumpió ella con un tono molesto - Brandon él no...

- no es así - dije negando con la cabeza - no es eso, es solo que dijo que quería hablar contigo y presiento que un momento familiar

- no quiero que te vayas - dijo ella con una carita triste que era un encanto.

- vendré mañana - dije sonriendo para luego acercarme a besarla en los labios fugazmente - Te Amo Princesa

- también yo - me sonrió ella con un ligero sonrojo hermoso. Después de haberme despedido de ella salí de su habitación y baje las escaleras para ir al living a tomar mi mochila.

Vi al padre de Stella sentado en un sofá con las manos entrelazadas y una mirada preocupada. Tal vez ese tema sea mas delicado de lo que pienso o de lo que creo, tal vez demasiado ya que al juzgar por su rostro si se podía percibir que era algo malo.

Me aclare la garganta y tome mi mochila - yo me iré ahora, gracias por... lo que dijo, enserio, había pensado algo que no era así

- de todos modos igual fue mi culpa - dijo el padre de Stella tranquilo.

Una vez que salí de la casa me fui a la mía pensativo en lo que había sucedido. El Padre de Stella no me odia, no le molesta que sea novio de ella y parecía contento por eso pero había algo que lo tenía mal, debía ser ese tema delicado. Mire hacía atrás para ver la casa de mi novia y luego suspire para irme. Esperaba que fuese lo que fuese que debía hablar él con ella no le hiciera daño.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Una vez que Brandon se fue di un fuerte suspiro apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada con los ojos cerrados. Yo no quería que se fuera pero no pude evitarlo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro después de unos minutos al recordar que Brandon me había llamado Princesa... él me llamo Princesa. Fue lindo haber oído esa palabra dirigida a mi salir de sus labios, fue algo increíble.

No podía dejar de pensar en eso, no quería tampoco dejar de pensar en aquello. _Princesa, princesa, princesa_ aun podía escuchar la voz de Brandon retumbar en mi cabeza con esa palabra.

Escuche unos pasos y unos golpes en ka puerta de mi habitación por lo que abrí mis ojos y pude ver a mi padre frente a mi. Fruncí el ceño extrañada ya que imagine que llegaría tarde, de hecho fue lo que escribieron en la nota y me lo dijo esta mañana pero aquí esta, frente a mi con una extraña e inusual expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

- ¿que sucede? - fruncí el ceño confundida mientras me sentaba en la cama.

- Stella, hay algo que debemos hablar - dijo mi padre caminando hasta la cama - y probablemente no te guste

- eso estoy imaginando - dije con una mueca - ¿que ha pasado?

- tu madre y yo nos hemos reunido hoy - dijo con un tono tranquilo y suave - verás, hemos estado hablando sobre las cosas que suceden y las que sucedieron el año pasado. Hoy... llego una carta anunciando la fecha para la firma del divorcio

- ¿eso que tiene que de nuevo? - pregunte sin darle importancia - ya sabía que esto iba a suceder

- la cosa Stella es que firmaremos la otra semana, el miércoles - aquello me tomo por sorpresa total. Ya sabía que se iban a divorciar pero no imagine que fuese tan pronto - y hay algo mas... ni tu madre ni yo estamos de acuerdo con esto pero habrá un juicio para ver quien se queda con tu custodia legal

Fruncí el ceño enseguida. Sabía como funcionaba eso, si mi padre ganaba me quedo con él y si mi madre ganaba me quedaba con ella. No podía apostar a ninguno de los dos ya que ambos son grandes personas adineradas que pueden pagar al mejor abogado de todo Gardenia, lo que significa que cualquiera puede ganar. El problema esta en eso, "ganar". Si mi padre ganaba no habría problemas ya que nos llevamos bastante bien pero si mi madre ganaba... la cosa se complicaba bastante.

Por el momento ahora mi madre no existe para mi, el pasado bueno fue borrado y pisado en el momento en que ella cometió un error que le costó mi confianza. No podía odiar a mi madre porque, bueno, es mi madre pero si sentía cierto rencor a ella por lo que hizo. Si ella ganaba significaba que yo me iría a vivir con ella y eso significaba problemas, problemas y mas problemas.

Mi padre me miro preocupado como si supiera que cruzaba por mi mente en el momento. Luego sonrió un poco, algo débil a mi parecer y luego sus labios se movieron sin vacilar - ella no es una mala persona Stella, ni siquiera lo que sucedió puede convertirla en mala así que olvídate de esos pensamientos que tienes hacia ella

- yo no puedo cambiar lo que pienso solo porque tu me lo pides - negué con la cabeza suavemente - ella me mintió, te mintió a ti y eso es algo que no va a cambiar papá. Sin importar cuanto me lo pidas no puedo dejar de verla como otra persona mas, un conocido y no como una madre o aquella madre a la que amaba...

Mi padre torció los labios y luego asintió lentamente para luego besarme en la frente suavemente - iré abajo - dicho esto salió de mi habitación.

Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y mire el suelo fijamente. Recordaba como si fuese ayer lo que había sucedido, recordaba el momento en que sucedió, todo aun se sentía como si fuese ocurrido apenas ayer o hace solo un momento... a pesar de haber ocurrido ya hace muchos meses atrás. Su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza mencionando aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras que se llevaron el viento envueltas en una mentira.

Necesitaba estar con alguien, quería que alguien estuviera ahora conmigo y me dijera que papá iba a quedarse con mi custodia y no mi madre, pero no quería que me lo dijeran solo por decir o por ser una esperanza, quería que fuese una seguridad.

Pensé en llamar a Brandon ya que quería estar con él pero luego recordé que no le había contado nada de mis padres por lo que decidí no llamarlo, también estaban Katie y Sandra. Sandra no me parecía ser la persona indicada para contarle lo que me acababa de decir mi padre y eso solo me deja a Katie. Katie era mi mejor amiga y mas que nadie sabía lo que sucedía, a diferencia de Sandra ella conoce la historia completa y era la persona mas indicada para hablar pero no tenía ganas de hablar con ella por lo que volví a mi primera opción, Brandon.

_Necesito compañía, ¿estas ocupado? ~S_

Di un suspiro pesado y deje el celular en la mesa de noche. Mire mi pierna y sentí rabia en el momento. ¿Por qué diablos me tuve que romper la pierna y no un brazo? si pudiera caminar entonces no estaría aquí, probablemente estaría a medio camino a la casa de Brandon o caminando sin rumbo por Gardenia pero no, estaba aquí en mi cama recostada y sin poder levantarme ya que mis muletas estaban al otro lado de mi habitación.

_Para ti nunca, ¿estas bien? ¿quieres vaya a tu casa ahora mismo? ~B_

Mire el mensaje y torcí los labios no tan convencida de decirle que si puesto que se había ido hace unos minutos pero enserio necesitaba verlo, necesitaba un abrazo y necesitaba decirle la verdad para poder desahogarme. Mire mi celular y comencé a escribir la respuesta.

_No quisiera molestarte siendo que acabas de irte pero me urge ver a alguien mas, por favor Cariño ~S_

Deje el celular donde estaba anteriormente pero volvió a sonar para indicarme que tenía otro mensaje de Brandon. Sonreí un poco y luego volví a recostar mi cabeza en la almohada. Media hora después la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y pude ver a Brandon entrar en la habitación.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto acercándose preocupado.

- no lo se - negué con la cabeza mientras me sentaba - necesitaba estar con alguien y las muletas están lejos como para levantarme

- no te preocupes - me sonrió él sentándose a mi lado - ¿como es eso de que no sabes como estas? ¿que ha pasado?

- no lo se - negué nuevamente con la cabeza - lo cierto es que ni siquiera se como me siento, solo se que quería estar con alguien para hablar

Mire a Brandon quien me asintió lentamente - dime...

- mis padres se divorciaran al fin, la próxima semana están firmando el papeleo de divorcio - dije mirando la cama - me hace sentir extraña

- yo... no se que decirte - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza sorprendido - la verdad es que mis padres no pasan por eso por lo que... - silencio unos segundos y suspiro - ¿puedo saber la razón?

Mire a Brandon a los ojos y luego cerré mis ojos lentamente mientras visualizaba todo lo que había sucedido. Los gritos de mi padre, los ladridos de Kiara a ambos, las peleas constantes, la mentira, todo lo podía ver y oír.

Sentí unos brazos fuertes y cálidos rodearme, al abrir mis ojos note que estaba acomodada en el pecho de Brandon. Lo mire sorprendida y sentía como me frotaba la espalda con su mano derecha y me susurraba un par de cosas.

Me acurruque aun mas y me quede así por unos minutos. Luego de un tiempo así Brandon se separo y me sonrió un poco. Tome aire para respirar hondo y luego acomode mi espalda en las almohadas.

- hace unos meses atrás... estaba leyendo una revista de modas... - comencé a contarle.

_~ Flash Back ~ _

_- ¿como sería si me operara la nariz? - pregunto Katie mientras usaba su celular._

_- no tienes porqué hacerlo - dije riendo divertida mientras miraba una revista de modas - se ve bien_

_- aun así - dijo Katie tocándose la nariz - creo que es algo chiquitita_

_- por eso mismo te hace ver tierna - dije riendo tras haber recordado unas palabras que alguien dijo hace unos días. Katie solo rodó los ojos y volvió a su celular._

_Cambie la pagina que estaba ojeando y encontré un articulo que me llamo la atención - ¡Imposible! - exclame sorprendida._

_- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Katie sorprendida. _

_Mire la revista en estado de shock por lo que salía. Sentí una fuerte zarandeada y salí del shock. Katie me miraba sorprendida y preocupada por el grito que di. Le mostré con las manos temblorosas la revista, mas bien la pagina que me tenía en ese estado._

_- ¡Wow! - exclamo sorprendida - ¿es tu madre?_

_- ¡Por supuesto que si! - dije con un tono obvio ya que claramente era mi madre quien salia en una imagen y aparte el titulo tenía su nombre._

_- ¿quien es él? - pregunto Katie sorprendida._

_Negué con la cabeza aun sorprendida y temerosa de saber quien. La imagen de la revista mostraba claramente a mi madre con un hombre que no conocía, el titulo decía "¿Un nuevo romance para Luna?". Estaba asustada de que fuera así, una parte me decía que si era pero la otra me decía que era imposible ya que mi madre no podría hacerle esto a mi padre._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- ...¿que paso luego? - pregunto Brandon curioso y algo sorprendido.

- Katie intento calmarme y me dijo que solo eran rumores. Decidí hacerle caso pero la cosa aun me molestaba, no le dije nada a mi madre y mucho menos a mi padre. Los días pasaron y la noticia seguía ahí pero con otras imágenes y todo. Mi padre se dio cuenta y las peleas constantes comenzaron, primero eran palabras tranquilas, poco después eran gritos y al final... algunas cosas se rompían - dije con la voz temblorosa. Brandon me miraba preocupado y atento a lo que le contaba - llego un día en que no aguante mas por las peleas de mis padres y decidí ir al trabajo de mi madre para saber si era verdad esto o no

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Camine por todo el set de modelaje que había, en mis manos tenía la revista de modas que había salido apenas hoy con otro articulo de mi madre y este hombre misterioso. Vi a mi madre en la pasarela con un vestido rojo largo y con un corte ladeado pasado las rodillas, tenía tirantes en los hombros y era ajustado en la cintura. _

_Espere unos minutos a que terminara en ese momento y cuando lo hizo camine hasta ella algo nerviosa y preocupada por lo que pueda suceder. Yo tenía que saber quien era él, tenía que saber si era verdad este articulo y sobre todo tenía que saberlo por ella._

_- hey, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto mi madre sentada en el set de maquillaje mirándome con una sonrisa sorprendida - te iba a llamar mas tarde para que vayamos a comer juntas_

_Deje la revista en la mesa y la mire seria. Ella miro el articulo y me miro sorprendida - ¿quien es? - pregunte sin rodeos._

_- Stella no creo que sea el momento, además ¿no creerás eso o si? - pregunto ella tranquila mientras me sonreía._

_- mamá estos artículos están en todos lados, incluso en las noticias salieron anoche - dije seria y sin vacilar - ¿quien es? _

_- su nombre es Adam y es un amigo - dijo ella sonriendo tranquila._

_- ¿entonces no es verdad? - pregunte casi aliviada de esto pero quería estar segura._

_Mi madre me miro a los ojos y me sonrió tranquila - por supuesto que no es verdad, jamas engañaría a tu padre y lo sabes_

_Ella se notaba tan segura y la sonrisa en su rostro apoyaba aquello pero había algo que no me convencía no sabía que era pero decidí no darle importancia ya que ella me había dicho que no era así. Sonreí un poco y asentí con la cabeza._

_- bien, ahora que esta aclarado - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿quieres ir a comer?_

_- por supuesto - dije sonriendo._

_- bien, deja que me cambie y nos vemos luego - dijo mi madre sonriendo. _

_Sonreí y tome la revista para volver a mirar la imagen nueva en que aparecía mi madre en el auto con este hombre llamado Adam. Por la aparecía que tenía en la foto se podría decir que era un poco elegante, el auto no era de mi madre y se veía muy costo por lo que debe ser de él y si es de él significa que es adinerado. Podía ver que tenía el cabello negro azulado, sus ojos no se veían pues traía puestos unos lentes de sol, y la ropa, bueno, no era tan casual pero tampoco era deportiva o elegante, si se veía que tenía sentido de la moda, aunque no tanto diría yo._

_- ¿nos vamos? - escuche la voz de mi madre. _

_Quite la vista de la revista y la pose en mi madre que estaba vestida con algo mas casual. Sonreí y asentí lentamente para salir del set con ella e ir a comer._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Hice una larga pausa y mire a Brandon fijamente casi conteniendo las lagrimas. Él me miraba preocupado, una lagrima corrió de mi ojo y Brandon la quito con el pulgar para mirarme preocupado.

- ¿que paso luego? - pregunto con un tono suave.

- la tormenta - dije simplemente. Guarde silencio por unos segundos y continué - pasaron tres días desde aquello. Un día de esos papá y yo habíamos salido, habíamos ido a comprar unas cosas para la casa, era de noche y muy tarde por lo que volvimos a casa... al entrar en ella yo subí a mi habitación a dejar unas cosas que compre para mi, pero no llegue ni a la mitad cuando escuche unos ruidos... me extrañe un poco y mi padre me miro confundido, camine hasta el living y... vi a.. mi madre besando al hombre ese - para este punto ya me corrían las lagrimas y Brandon enseguida me abrazo con fuerza - ...comenzaron los gritos, peleas nuevamente, cosas rompiéndose todo era un horror. Mire a mi madre sorprendida y algo dolida para luego salir corriendo, no se que paso luego de queme fui... no sabía que hacer así que me fui con Katie y le conté todo

- Dios... - dijo Brandon mirándome preocupado - ¿que mas paso?

Mire a Brandon y tartamudee un poco, luego hice una pausa y hable sin tartamudear repitiendo lo que había dicho - ella fue a buscarme. Le grite cosas y le dije que no quería volver a verla. No estaba enojada porque beso al tal Adam, estaba enojada porque me mintió... ella me miro a los ojos y me mintió sin preocuparse de como podría afectarme a mi o como reaccionaría, le importo poco... me estuve quedando con Katie por esa semana, luego cuando decidí volver a casa me lleve la sorpresa de que ella ya no estaba ahí, mi padre tampoco y cuando subí a la habitación de mis padres pude ver que todas las cosas de mi madre habían desaparecido, ella se había ido... pasaron días sin que supiera de ella, no porque no me llamara o me fuera a ver, sino porque la evitaba. Corte sus llamadas, borre su numero, me aleje de la casa cuando ella me venía a ver, busque cualquier tonta excusa para no estar con ella... Drake en ese momento no estaba conmigo ya que estaba muy distante y Sandra no sabía toda la historia por lo que con la única con la que pude contar fue con Katie... fue como mi apoyo para olvidarme del tema... después mi padre me dijo que se iban a divorciar... mundo caído pensé en ese momento, las cosas se complicaron mas y... cada vez que veía a mi madre era grito tras grito, no podía mirarla sin recordar cuando me miro a los ojos y me mintió... yo...

No pude terminar lo último que quería decir y solo negué con la cabeza. Brandon me miro preocupado y me abrazo con fuerza nuevamente, escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y deje correr las lagrimas. Él me abraza con mas fuerza luego de oírme sollozar.

- tranquila... - dijo con voz suave. Me frotó la espalda con una mano y luego me beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. Apreté su polera roja con ambas manos y con fuerza mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo de mis ojos. Brandon seguía sin soltarme y parecía que no quería hacerlo, no me quería soltar y se podía notar.

No se cuanto tiempo paso para que dejara de llorar y sollozar pero se que era tarde, iban a ser las siete de la tarde. Estaba abrazada a Brandon aun y no habíamos dicho nada en todo el rato desde que termine la historia, yo no dije nada y él no dijo nada, solo había un silencio total.

- Stella... - se atrevió a romper el silencio Brandon. Por un segundo pensé que diría que era tarde y que se tenía que ir por lo que me aferre con fuerza a él pero no fue así la cosa, no dijo nada de eso y apretó mas fuerte el abrazo - no importa lo que paso antes ni lo que va a pasar después... pero siempre vas a contar conmigo para estar a tu lado y cuidarte...

Lo mire a los ojos sorprendida y él me sonrió - yo no soy tu madre, ni tu ex novio... soy capas de mirarte a los ojos sin mentirte y créeme cuando te digo esto, Te Amo y conmigo vas a contar siempre - sonreí algo débil lo abracé pasando mis brazos por su cuello. Él me correspondió el abrazado y luego me beso en la mejilla.

Las horas pasaban y yo estaba mas tranquila. Brandon me había entregado las muletas para poder ir a hablar con mi padre sobre algo. Luego de eso subí a mi habitación y lo vi sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando una foto. Sonreí y camine hasta él para besarlo en la mejilla. Apunté con un dedo, de la mano que no sostenía la muleta del lado de mi pierna rota, al armario. Brandon miro y sonrió, se levanto de la cama y saco un colchón de aire.

- ¿estas segura de que a tu padre no le molesta que duerma aquí contigo? - pregunto Brandon dejando el colchón en el suelo junto a mi cama.

- dijo que no mientras sea en el colchón - dije sentándome en la cama con un puchero.

Brandon rió divertido y me besó en los labios dulcemente. Al cortar el beso le sonreí y lo mire tranquila, él comenzó a inflar el colchón y luego se recostó en el tranquilo.

- Brandon... - lo llame aun sentada en mi cama. Él me miro tranquilo y yo solo lo miraba fijamente tranquila.

- dime - dijo con un tono tranquilo.

- hoy en la tarde tu me llamaste Princesa - dije mirándolo tranquila.

- si - dijo asintiendo - ¿por qué? ¿te molesto?

- no para nada, me gusto mucho - dije sonriendo - es solo que llevamos apenas cuatro días saliendo como novios y fue algo inesperado pero también se sintió como si...

- ¿fuéramos novios desde hace mucho tiempo? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo a lo que asentí - escucha Stella, yo Te Amo demasiado, desde el primer momento en que te vi... fue amor a primera vista... por eso quiero que sepas que yo jamas te miraría a los ojos solo para mentirte, tu siempre vas a contar conmigo... me encantas, Te Amo por lo que no te quiero perder

Sonreí satisfecha ya que era eso lo que quería oír de Brandon. Él me sonrió también y se sentó a mi lado, coloco una mano en mi rodilla y con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar suavemente, me daba cosquillas por lo que me reí un poco. Lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa y luego lo besé en los labios con pasión, él me correspondió.

- también Te Amo desde él primer momento en que te vi - dije con una sonrisa en los labios al separarnos. Brandon me sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza, yo le correspondí y luego lo besé fugazmente en los labios.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba en la cocina con el padre de Stella ayudándolo a preparar el desayuno mientras ella estaba terminando de arreglarse para poder irnos a la escuela. Todo había estado muy tranquilo y a decir verdad la atmósfera que nos rodeaba a ambos era agradable y cómoda.

- siempre tarda mucho - dijo él riendo mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa - primero es una pelea para que despierte y luego dos horas para que se arregle

- la he visto llegar tarde - dije riendo mientras asentía divertido - sobre todo con Griselda

- lo se, me han llamado miles de veces por lo mismo - dijo riendo el padre de Stella.

- hey, no me estén pelando a mis espaldas - escuche a Stella divertida. Mire a la entrada de la cocina y sonreí al verla parada ahí apoyada en sus muletas.

- buenos días - dije caminando a ella para besarla en los labios fugazmente.

- ¿huele a tocino y huevos de nuevo? - pregunto Stella mirando a su padre con un tono disgustado en la voz.

- ya te dije, tenemos estos - dijo él apuntando a los dientes - son para la carne

- demás podrían ser para otra cosa - dijo Stella algo molesta mientras caminaba a la mesa.

Me reí divertido y luego coloque un banco pequeño frente a ella para que apoyara la pierna en el ya que aun no podía tocar el suelo con ella hasta dentro de un tiempo mas para cuando le quiten el yeso. La besé en los labios y ella me sonrió.

Luego del almuerzo, una mañana bastante divertida con las peleas de bromas de Stella y su padre, nos fuimos a la escuela. Ella quería ir caminando, cosa que me pareció rara y mas aun porque usaba muletas. No quería ir caminando por eso mismo, no me gustaba esa idea de que caminara mucho con ellas pero no pude negarme porque hizo una carita de cachorrito.

Mientras caminábamos nos detuvimos en una tienda a comprar café. Yo me estaba riendo muy divertido ya que ella solo quería café y fue esa la razón por la que nos vinimos caminando. Entramos en la tienda y probablemente fue el paso en falso que se da en malas ocasiones.

En esa tienda estaba la madre de Stella comprando un café. Yo no la conocía en persona, salvo por las revistas y por las fotos, tampoco me había presentado con ella pero estaba seguro de que ella ya sabía que era novio de su hija.

Note como Stella miraba a su madre seria y luego se dio la vuelta. La mire tranquilo e hice lo mismo. Una vez que salimos del local planeábamos seguir el camino a la escuela pero ella se detuvo al oír la voz de su madre llamándola.

- ¿que quieres? - pregunto ella enojada.

- he intentado llamar pero... - intento decir la madre de Stella.

- te tengo bloqueado el numero - dijo Stella seria - ahora si me disculpas llegare tarde a clases

Mire a la madre de Stella de reojo y luego mire a Stella. Recordaba que ayer ella me había contado la historia de sus padres, se veía tan frágil ayer, tan inocente, y la culpa la tenía quien estaba frente a mi.

- tu debes ser Brandon - dijo la madre de Stella mirandome tranquila - te vi en el hospital pero no nos presentamos

- oh cierto, mi nombre es Brandon Johnson - dije sonriendo un poco.

- Luna Marin - dijo ella sonriendo.

Asentí lentamente y mire a Stella que estaba enojada, luego volví a mirar a su madre y dije algo para irnos de ahí - un gusto. Lo siento pero debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde

- si, lo se, pero antes de que se vayan, Stella, se que tu padre ya te dijo sobre... - intento decir la madre de Stella.

- no me interesa ir a vivir contigo - la interrumpió Stella con un tono de desagrado, molesta y algo seria, mas no se podía sentir odio en su voz - quiero que me dejes tranquila. No quiero verte mas en vida, te lo he dicho miles de veces y quiero que lo entiendas de una vez por todas... en el caso de que ganes el juicio no pienses que las cosas van a cambiar porque no va a ser así... y una cosa mas... si vuelvo a tener un accidente aléjate... no quiero otra donación tuya...

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y luego mire a Stella preocupado. Ella no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta para poder irse de ahí. Yo mire a la madre de Stella nervioso y sin saber que decir tartamudee una despedida para luego acercarme a Stella. Ella me advirtió que no dijera nada y eso hice.

Me pareció algo preocupante eso último que dijo Stella ya que la única que tiene su sangre es su madre y si vuelve a necesitar otra donación la va a necesitar pero parece que prefiere morir. No iba a permitir que ella siguiera así pero no podía saber que hacer ya que esto es un problema familiar y solo me queda consolarla cuando mas lo necesite.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo tan tardado que estaba. Siento mucho que me haya demorado mucho ustedes saben, la escuela es una molestía jeje. De todos modos me quedo algo largo el capítulo y eso es bueno :D

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Que bueno que lo hayas amado, era el capítulo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo para escribirlo, tenía las ideas aquí en la mente!

- winxmusa: Que bueno que te haya encantado, sobre esa idea no esta tan mal y creo que podría darle un buen contexto, quiero decir, escena

- star 123: si ¡Ha pasado al fin!

- Candlehead: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y creo que cualquier canción de amor quedaría con el momento. Sobre el colegio ya me quedo sin comentarios de lo aburrido que es, de hecho yo me conecto por las mñn incluso para distraerme un poco de las clases

- guest: :) great

- Stella love: Nueva lectora, bienvenida. Gracias, sobre tu idea sorry pero ya había escrito el inicio del capítulo cuando leí tu comentario y era algo tarde para cambiarlo porque tenía mucho escrito jeje

- MVVA: Gracias pero es cierto esto, la cosa es que me alegro de que les guste :D

Bueno aquí termina todo. Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente siento la demora.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	13. Chapter 13: La Colmena de Mala Muerte

q¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 13:

La Colmena de Mala Muerte

.: Bloom :.

Estaba con Brandon, Stella y Sky en casa de Stella estudiando para un examen de matemáticas. Yo estaba cansada y mi cabeza estaba adolorida por tantos números y letras, Stella estaba igual y los chicos estaban tranquilos.

- ya me cansé - gimió Stella recostando su cabeza en la almohada - no quiero seguir, son muchos números

- yo la apoyo - deje el lápiz en el cuaderno - mi cabeza explotara

- vamos chicas, apenas llevamos cuatro ejercicios - dijo Sky sonriendo.

- dijeron cuatro desde hace diez ejercicios atrás - gimió cansada Stella.

- es verdad, un descanso - pedí con carita de cachorrito. Sky me miro nervioso y luego rendido asintió con la cabeza. Sonreí feliz y lo besé en la mejilla.

- eres débil - dijo Brandon mirando a Sky.

- miren quien habla - dijo Sky rodando los ojos.

Brandon frunció el ceño y luego se recostó en la cama al lado de Stella. Mire a la parejita susurrarse cosas sin dejar de verse el uno al otro, estaban muy cerca pero no parecían querer besarse. Luego mire a Sky y sonreí un poco, él me devolvió a la sonrisa.

- ¡Stella! - escuche la voz del padre de Stella del otro lado de la puerta, luego escuche un fuerte golpe y vi a Brandon en el suelo. Stella lo miraba confundida y Sky se reía divertido, yo no sabía que sucedió bien así que también lo miraba confundida. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y vi al padre de Stella - ¿que haces en el suelo?

- ahh yo- yo ob- observaba el lindo suelo que tiene Stella en su habitación - dijo Brandon nervioso.

- no le hagas caso - sacudió la cabeza Stella - ¿que haces aquí? pensé que vendrías mas tarde

- ¿bromeas?, Stella te dije que llegaría temprano hoy - dijo el padre de Stella caminando hasta la cama y sentándose al lado de ella - ¿como esta?

- pues el dolor ya no existe - dijo Stella mirando su pierna - y estoy feliz de que al fin me quiten esta cosa

- eso imagine - dijo él sonriendo. Nos miro a nosotros y sonrió tranquilo - ¿se quedan a almorzar?

- ah no, creo que con solo estudiar basta - dije negando con la cabeza.

- yo si quiero comer - dijo Sky sonriendo. Mire a Sky y negué con la cabeza, él miro a Brandon y ambos me miraron como si me rogaran para quedarnos por lo que suspire y asentí.

- bien, nos quedamos - dije mirando al padre de Stella - espero que no le moleste

- no, de hecho no - dijo el padre de Stella sonriendo.

Mire a Brandon que aun permanecía en el suelo hasta que el padre de Stella salio de la habitación. Lo mire confundida y luego escuche a Stella reír suavemente divertida.

- no tenías que tirarte al suelo - dijo ella.

- entre en pánico - dijo Brandon levantándose.

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa, ella se sentó en la cama y abrazo a Brandon por la cintura. Escuche mi celular sonar y al verlo vi que Flora me estaba llamando, le dije a Stella y luego me aleje para poder responder tranquila la llamada.

- Flora, ¿que sucede? - pregunte sonriendo.

_- Bloom acabo de recibir una visita bastante inesperada - _dijo Flora con un tono preocupado.

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida.

- _Mitzi acaba de venir a verme, si me preguntas no tengo ni idea de como consiguió mi numero_ - dijo Flora con un tono algo despreocupado ahora._  
_

- ¿Mitzi? - pregunte ganándome una mirada de Stella sorprendida y confundida - ¿que quería?

- _me pregunto si quería entrar en el equipo de porristas _- dijo Flora confundida - _dice que tal vez tenga madera de porrista_

- no me parece nada malo - dije sonriendo mientras volvía a sentarme en la cama de Stella - ¿cual es el problema?

- _quiere que entre sin hacer la prueba_ - dijo Flora preocupada - _me da que hay gato encerrado y que tal vez tienen un plan o una trampa. Le dije que no estaba interesada y luego me dijo que te dijera a ti por si quieres entrar_

- bien... tienes razón - dije no tan convencida por entrar al escuadrón de porristas - algo traman

- _lo se, ¿que harás?_ - pregunto Flora curiosa._  
_

- no lo se, si quería entrar pero que te llegue una oportunidad así de la nada - dije sorprendida a esto último - es un plan para el mal

- _Mitzi y tu aun se llevan mal ¿no? - _dijo Flora - _es una razón para no entrar_

- cierto - dije asintiendo. Escuche que golpeaban la puerta y luego oí la voz de Alice pidiendo que bajáramos Brandon ayudo a Stella a levantarse y Sky le acero las muletas - Flora, debo irme, almorzaremos en casa de Stella

-_ esta bien_ - dijo ella con un tono alegre - _por cierto, ¿como fue el estudio?_

- aburrido, tenias razón, debíamos estudiar con Tecna mejor - dije riendo divertida - nos veremos mañana

-_ adiós_ - se despidió ella para luego colgar la llamada.

- planean dejarte en ridículo - dijo Stella mirandome seria - le hicieron lo mismo a Katie el año pasado

La mire sorprendida y ella seria. Poco después esbozo una sonrisa alegre y salió de la habitación. Sky me miro confundido y yo de igual manera al no entender a que vino esa sonrisa. Salí de la habitación con él y vi a Stella terminando de bajar las escaleras tranquila.

- _"planean dejarte en ridículo"_ - pensé en las palabras que uso Stella - _"¿a que se refiere con eso?"_

Iba a entrar en la cocina cuando me detuve al ver a Stella en el marco de la puerta. Fruncí el ceño confundida y mire por su hombro. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver a Luna ¡La super modelo Luna!. Sabía que era la madre de Stella pero hasta hoy no había estado tan cerca de ella, a pesar de que conozco a Stella desde hace muchos meses atrás últimamente ni siquiera la había visto de lejos como algunas ocasiones anteriores.

No había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme con su madre, de hecho nadie la había tenido ya que vez que la vemos es de lejos y Stella la evade, nunca antes la había visto aquí en la casa por lo que tampoco era una oportunidad y ahora ahí estaba. Podía no solo conocerla y pedirle un autógrafo, podía presentarme de una buena vez por todas con ella.

- ¿que haces tu aquí? - pregunto Stella hostilmente.

- a mi hija se le sacaran el yeso hoy - dijo la madre de Stella sin mirarla - solo vine a verla antes de que suceda

- pues ya me viste, puedes irte - dijo seria Stella.

La madre de Stella poso la vista en mi y en Sky, luego la poso en Brandon y después la volvió a Stella - ¿amigos tuyos?

Vi a Stella fruncir el ceño extrañada y luego suspiro - creo que no comeré hoy, la prueba de matemáticas sera difícil

- te estabas quejando hace unos minutos - dijo Sky ganándose una mirada molesta de Brandon y Stella.

- Stella... - intento decir la madre de Stella.

- odio cuando vienes con la intensión de cambiar las cosa - dijo Stella fríamente - ya te dije que te alejes de mi

- oye eso es irrespetuoso - dijo Sky frunciendo el ceño.

- Sky - dije entre dientes al notar la mirada molesta de Stella.

Ella cerro los ojos por unos segundos y se dio la vuelta para volver a las escaleras. Mire a la madre de Stella preocupada y di un suspiro al ver que su semblante tranquilo paso a un triste. No se que ha sucedido entre ellas pero parecía que era malo por como se comportaba Stella con ella. Recuerdo que al primera vez que la vi pensé por un momento que solo se habían peleado en el momento pero ahora que lo veo bien esta pelea lleva mas tiempo.

- ah disculpe señora Luna, estoy segura de Stella no quiso decir eso - dije negando con la cabeza - ella solo...

- no interesa - dijo el padre de Stella negando con la cabeza - Luna, ellos son amigos de Stella, Sky Eraklyon, Bloom Sparks y supongo que ya conoces a Brandon

- un gusto - dijo la madre de Stella sonriendo algo débil.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Seguí a Stella después de salir de la cocina, ella estaba subiendo las escaleras de manera apresurada pero por accidente puso mal una muleta y cayo. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y me acerque con rapidez para tomarla en brazos antes de que se hiciera daño.

- ten cuidado - dije sonriendo - no quieres tener nuevamente la pierna rota, ¿o si?

Ella gruño y escondió su cara entre mi hombro y cuello. Sonreí tranquilo y subí con ella en mis brazos. Entre en su habitación y la senté en cama para luego arrodillarme en el suelo y mirarla con una sonrisa.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunte tranquilo.

- no - dijo ella molesta - no quiero estar abajo con mi madre

- lo se - dije sonriendo - no te preocupes porque no te pediré que bajes si no quieres - me senté al lado de Stella y la besé en la mejilla - pero sonríe, en unas horas mas podrás caminar sin muletas

Stella sonrió un poco y me besó en los labios. Correspondí el beso en pocos segundos llevando una mano a su mejilla. Escuche la puerta abrirse y de golpe me separe de Stella levantándome de la cama y mirando la puerta nervioso.

- siento interrumpir - dijo Sky riendo mientras entraba - vimos las muletas tiradas en la escaleras y nos preocupamos un poco, ¿estas bien Stella?

- si, puedo caminar sin ellas - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

- cojeando - dijo Bloom apoyando las muletas en la pared - tu madre acaba de irse

- genial - dijo ella sonriendo.

- no entiendo porque la tratas así, es muy dulce - dijo Sky sonriendo.

Fruncí el ceño disgustado por lo que dijo Sky. Es cierto que es muy dulce pero después de lo que le hizo a Stella yo no estoy seguro de que pensar sobre ella. Quiero mucho a Stella, la Amo a decir verdad por lo que estar de su lado parece lo mejor además no conozco a su madre muy bien así que creo que sería tonto estar del lado de la madre de Stella y ayudarla en la relación que tiene con su hija.

Stella no respondió a lo que dijo Sky, solo rodó los ojos y se puso de pie para luego caminar cojeando al baño. Di un suspiro y me senté en la cama.

- ¿dije algo malo? - pregunto Sky confundido.

- no tienes ni idea - dije tranquilo.

Vi a Stella salir del baño cojeando nuevamente. Sonreí un poco y camine hasta ella - tal vez deberías usar las muletas

- tal vez deberían irse - dijo ella con un tono extraño - quiero estar sola

- ¿estas segura? - pregunte no tan convencido, mas porque no quería dejarla.

- si, lo estoy - dijo Stella sonriendo - nos veremos a la noche

- por supuesto - dije tomándola de las manos - vendré una hora antes de que te quiten el yeso para ir contigo

Stella me sonrió de oreja a oreja y me abrazo. Correspondí el abrazo escondiendo mi cabeza en su hombro por unos segundos. Al separar el abrazado la tome de las manos y la mire con una sonrisa para luego besarla fugazmente en los labios.

- Te Amo - susurre sonriendo.

- yo mas - dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente.

Stella y yo cumpliríamos dos meses de noviazgo en pocas semanas y yo quería prepararle algo especial pero antes era su pierna, al fin le iban a quitar su yeso (que estaba todo rayado). Después de despedirme de Stella salí de la casa con Bloom y Sky.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Baje las escaleras sin las muletas ya que podía caminar sin ellas pero mi padre y Brandon insistían en que las usara aun así. Estaba mas que feliz porque al fin terminaría esta tortura del yeso, por fin podría caminar tranquila y no cojeando. Camine hasta la cocina y vi a mi padre guardando los platos, me miro con una sonrisa leve y luego siguió con lo que hacía.

- ¿estas enojado? - pregunte caminando hasta una silla.

- Stella, no te mentiré - dijo mi madre tranquilo - me gustaría que no tratarás así a tu madre pero se que no puedes evitarlo

- en mi caso soy la victima - dije molesta sentándome en la silla - aun no puedo creer lo que hizo

- Stella, tu madre... - intento decir mi padre.

- si ya se... tu madre te ama sin importar que haya pasado antes - dije rodando los ojos - papá es que no entiendo como rayos puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que ella te hizo. Ella te engaño... por su culpa ambos se divorciaron...

- Stella, sabes que la relación iba mal de antes - dijo mi padre sin mirarme - lo que hizo tu madre es pasado. Lo quieras o no ella sigue siendo tu madre así que deberías tenerle un poco de respeto

Rodé los ojos nuevamente y desvié la vista para ver el reloj de la pared - papá... iré a mi habitación

- esta bien - dijo mi padre sonriendo - ¿Brandon nos verá allá?

- no, vendrá aquí una hora antes - dije sonriendo - la cita es a las ocho por lo que vendrá a las siete

- esta bien - dijo mi padre tranquilo.

Subías las escalera tranquila y entre en mi habitación. Mire mi cuaderno de matemáticas encima de la cama, algunas cosas mas en el escritorio. Di un suspiro pesado y me senté en la cama, encendí la televisión y luego me deje caer de espaldas.

- odio mi vida... - dije cerrando los ojos por unos instantes.

- espero que no lo digas enserio - escuche la voz de James tranquilo.

Me apoye en los codos para poder mirar a James que me sonreía - ¿por qué no me dijiste ella vendría hoy?

- no lo sabía - dijo tranquilo - tu padre tampoco sabía

- debería dejar de venir aquí - gruñí dejándome caer nuevamente.

- tal vez - dijo James sonriendo - Alice pregunta si vas a comer algo

- no tengo hambre - dije tranquila.

- esta bien, te dejare sola - dijo James.

Mire el techo fijamente y di un suspiro pesado cerrando los ojos lentamente. Estaba visualizando algo. Podía verme a mi de unos diez años jugar en el jardín de esta misma casa, escuche que alguien me llamaba y yo corría hacia esa persona, mi madre. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro pero rápidamente abrí los ojos sorprendida y sacudiendo la cabeza.

- es pasado - dije tranquila.

* * *

.: Flora :.

- ¿estas segura de que dijo eso? - pregunte a Bloom.

- _totalmente -_ dijo ella asintiendo - _dijo que era una trampa nada mas_

Torcí los labios no tan convencida de lo que Bloom me acababa de contar. Hablábamos por vídeo chat desde hace una media hora y el tema del momento, el asunto de Mitzi.

Era extraño que una chica a la que apenas conocemos y que cuando la vemos Bloom pelea con ella por Sky estuviera ahora invitándonos a ser porritas. No tenía ni idea de que hacer con esto, yo no quería hacerlo y Bloom lo consideraba pero ella me dijo que Stella le dijo que era mala idea ya que era una trampa.

- _de todos modos solo lo considere nomas, no es que iba a hacerlo _- dijo Bloom después de unos minutos.

- yo no creo hacerlo - dije negando con la cabeza - y menos si Mitzi viene como si nada y nos invita

- _bien, creo que este año no entrare a ningún club_ - dijo Bloom sonriendo - _oh ya van a ser las ocho_

- ¿que hay a las ocho? - pregunte curiosa.

- _le quitaran el yeso a Stella _- me sonrió Bloom tranquila - _espero que pueda caminar_

- ¿no dijiste que estuvo cojeando todo el día? - pregunte confundida - creí que puede caminar

-_ si puede pero cojeando, Flora, ¿estas prestando atención?_ - pregunto Bloom un tanto molesta - _por cierto, cambiando de tema, ¿algún avance con Helio?_

- no, para nada - dije negando con la cabeza - las cosas siguen igual, estoy casi segura de que a Helio no le gusto

- _seguro que si le gustas_ - dijo Bloom sonriendo - _tal vez necesita un poco mas de tiempo_

- no lo se Bloom - dije negando con la cabeza - tal vez no le gusto y ya

- _esta bien, si tu dices_ - dijo ella no tan convencida. Bloom sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver su celular y luego me miro de igual manera - _un mensaje de Sky, quiere que nos veamos en la __heladería_

- entonces es nuestra despedida - dije sonriendo - nos vemos mañana

- _nos veremos mañana - _dijo Bloom cortando la llamada.

Una vez que Bloom cortó nuestro chat decidí salir a dar un paseo por el parque cerca de mi casa. Caminaba de los mas tranquila mirando las flores y escuchando los pajaritos cantar. Me senté en una banca y cerré los ojos elevando la vista al cielo para poder disfrutar de esto.

- ¿te gusta la brisa? - escuche la voz conocida de Helio.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y gire mi cabeza hacía la izquierda para mirarlo. Él estaba ahí parado mirándome con una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo mire de reojo y sonreí tranquila, para luego tartamudear un simple si.

- ¿puedo sentarme? - pregunto tranquilo.

- po- por supuesto - dije asintiendo.

- ¿y que haces aquí? - pregunto Helios curioso.

- quería un poco de aire - respondí sonriendo - ¿y que hay de ti?

- pues lo mismo - dijo sonriendo - quería estar un rato fuera de casa

- ¿sucede algo malo? - pregunte curiosa mientras él se sentaba en la banca.

- no, no - negó con la cabeza - es solo que quería estar solo un rato pero me alegra haberte encontrado aquí

- ¿a si? - pregunte sonrojandome un poco.

- si - me sonrió tranquilo.

Sonreí un poco y me mordí el labio inferior agachando la mirada ya que no sabía que decir. Conozco a Helio desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora es raro tenerlo cerca ya que deje de verlo como un amigo. Me gusta Helio, pero estoy segura de que yo a él no le gusto por lo que no me queda de otra que seguir fingiendo que todo esta bien.

- ¿quieres ir a caminar por ahí? - pregunto Helio tranquilo.

Lo mire a los ojos y asentí lentamente con la cabeza. Nos levantamos de la banca y fuimos a dar una vuelta por el parque. Este parque era muy bonito, tenía de todo, arboles, arbustos, una zona de juegos para los niños pequeños. He venido a este parque desde que era una niña, las chicas y yo pasamos mucho tiempo jugando aquí y fue aquí donde vimos a los chicos por primera vez pero no los llegamos a conocer hasta que entramos en el colegio.

- me encanta este parque - dijo Helio sonriendo - es muy tranquilo y perfecto

- si - dije sonriendo - hemos pasado por muchas cosas aquí

- ¿quien iba a decir que aquellas chicas que vimos en el parque se convertirían en nuestras amigas tras entrar en el colegio? - pregunto Helio riendo - seguro no te lo esperabas

- no, de hecho no - dije sonriendo - pero me alegro que las cosas pasaran así

Hubo un silencio mientras seguimos caminando. Era algo cómodo este silencio, no tan incomodo pero si un poquito. Mire a Helio con una sonrisa y luego desvie la vista a un nido de pajaritos que estaba en la copa de un árbol.

- Flora - me llamo Helio después de un rato.

- dime - dije tranquila.

- yo quería saber si tu... si tu quieres salir conmigo el sábado - dijo Helio tranquilo.

Lo mire sorprendida al no esperar esa pregunta de Helio. No sabía si era una cita o no pero esperaba que si, aunque algo me decía que tal vez no ya que yo no le gusto y él solo era un amigo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

- tranquila Stella - dije tomándola de las manos mientras le sonreía - todo va a salir bien

- no lo se - dijo ella nerviosa - ¿que pasa si...?

- nada malo va a pasar - dije sonriendo - ya verás que pronto caminaras sin ese yeso

Stella me miro con una sonrisa y me abrazo. Correspondí el abrazo sin problemas y luego me separe de ella para besarla en la mejilla. Ella tomo las muletas y entramos al hospital para la cita medica de Stella.

Al fin le iban a quitar el yeso y ella estaba nerviosa por lo que le dicho y asegurado que yo iba a estar con ella siempre y que cuando saliera de esa habitación yo la estaría esperando con una sonrisa en mis labios. Apenas entramos vimos al padre de Stella que había entrado al hospital antes que nosotros, caminamos hasta él y sonreímos tranquilos.

- ya es tu turno - dijo tranquilo mirando a Stella - tranquila Stella, todo saldrá bien

- eso espero - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa.

- estaré esperando por ti - dije sonriendo - no te preocupes que todo va a salir bien

- gracias Cariño - dijo ella sonriendo.

Después de haber dicho aquello Stella entro en la habitación donde le iban a sacar el yeso. Me senté en la sala de espera junto al padre de Stella y esperamos a que su cita terminara. Yo sabía que todo iba a estar bien, sabía que pronto Stella saldría de esa habitación caminando sin yeso y sin muletas.

Vi a la madre de Stella acercarsenos tranquila. Trague saliva preocupado ya que jamas había estado solo con los padres de Stella y mucho menos en esta situación, además de que si Stella se entera de que su madre esta aquí seguro se arma un escándalo.

El padre de Stella no dijo nada y su madre tampoco, ambos se sentaron en unas sillas lejos de mi ya que parece que querían hablar en privado. Los mire preocupado y luego suspire para mirar la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Stella.

- esto puede ser malo - dije nervioso.

Mire a los padres de Stella y los vi tranquilos, no peleaban ni gritaban, se comportaban como los adultos que eran lo que lo hacía bueno ya que sería peor si estuvieran peleando. Paso casi una hora, muy aburrida para mi, cuando vi salir al medico que me dejo entrar para ver a Stella. Le eche una mirada a los padres de Stella que me asintieron (desde lejos) para que entrara. Por lo visto su conversación aun no terminaba.

Entre en la habitación y vi a Stella sentada en la orilla de la cama, sus pies no tocaban el suelo y ella tenía la mirada agachada. Sonreí tranquilo y camine hasta ella tranquilo. Coloque ambas manos en sus rodillas y luego me incline un poco para besarla en los labios fugazmente.

- hey - dijo Stella reaccionando - ¿cuando entraste?

- un par de segundos - dije sonriendo - ¿como estas?

- bien, eso creo - dijo ella sonriendo. Mire su pierna derecha y pude ver que el yeso ya no estaba - al fin me lo quitaron

- eso es estupendo - dije sonriendo para luego besarla nuevamente en los labios - entonces ya puedes caminar

- no lo se - negó con la cabeza - yo... tengo miedo de intentarlo

Sonreí tranquilo y la tome de las manos - vamos Stel, tu puedes hacerlo...

- aun no estoy muy segura - dijo ella nerviosa.

- tu podrás - la anime con una sonrisa - se que puedes

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió lentamente. La ayude a bajarse de la cama y apoyo su pierna con cuidado, en un principió se le hizo difícil mantenerse en pie pero luego logro hacerlo. Dio unos pasos pero luego perdió el equilibrio y se sujeto de una mesa que estaba cerca.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupado.

- si - asintió - creo que aun no estoy lista para caminar

- podemos ir a la sala de rehabilitación - dije sonriendo tranquilo.

- eso podría ayudar - dijo ella asintiendo lentamente - ¿donde esta mi padre?

Me tensé un poco y me puse nervioso. Stella me miro impaciente y no me quedo de otra que decirle la verdad - esta afuera con tu madre

- ¿mi madre? - frunció el ceño molesta.

- no te molestes, ella vino a verte - dije tranquilo - ahora esta hablando con tu padre

Stella me volvió a fruncir el ceño pero esta vez se notaba mas enojada. Yo le sonreí tranquila y la besé en la frente para luego abrazarla. Ella se tranquilo y luego me miro sonriendo algo débil.

- gracias - dijo ella.

Sonreí tranquilo y vi al medico entrar en la habitación. Por lo visto quería que Stella fuera unos minutos a la sala de rehabilitación. Fui con ella a esa sala para poder ayudarla, ahí tomo una maquina extraña que la ayudaba a caminar y a equilibrarse sin problemas. Sonreí bastante al ver que en solo una hora Stella había hecho un gran avance pero aun le costaba un poco caminar.

El medico dijo que probablemente en dos o tres días podría caminar sin problemas y eso la tenia contenta. Después de estar en el hospital fui con ella a su casa ya que Alice y James le tenían una fiesta sorpresa por haberle quitado el yeso.

- Brandon - me dijo ella sonriendo - gracias

Sonreí sin saber a que se debía eso pero no pregunte, en vez de eso decidí besarla en la parte superior de la cabeza y frotarle la espalda con una mano. Estuve en casa de Stella hasta tarde, ella no iría a clases mañana y yo quería quedarme con ella mas tiempo pero por desgracia yo si tenía que ir a clases así que me tuve que ir a mi casa.

Al día siguiente estaba en mi casillero tranquilo cambiando los cuadernos para mis clases. Primero tenía matemáticas eso significa que tenemos la prueba al inicio. Torcí los labios nervioso ya que no sabía mucho de la materia, estuvimos estudiando ayer pero la mayor parte del tiempo me distraje viendo a Stella aunque si recuerdo algo y eso es suficiente para no reprobar.

- hey, ¿donde estaba esta mañana? tu madre me dijo que no estabas - escuche a Sky.

- me vine temprano - respondí tranquilo.

- mm... - torció los labios Sky - ¿y como esta Stella?

- bien, ya puede caminar un poco sin el yeso - dije sonriendo - iré a verla después de clases

- como siempre - dijo Sky riendo - los chicos y yo pensábamos que podríamos ir al centro de juegos hoy, pero ya veo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer

- solo quiero estar con Stella, nada mas que eso - dije sonriendo.

- si, si - dijo Sky con un tono aburrido - escucha, desde que sales con Stella solo tienes tiempo para ella

- bueno, ¿que quieres que haga? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño - Stella necesitaba ayuda con su pierna y compañía

- te diré que puedes hacer, ella ahora puede caminar por lo que no es necesario que estés día y noche pendiente de ella - dijo Sky un poco molesto - casi ni te vemos y todo porque siempre estas con ella

- mira no tengo porque dejar de estar con Stella - dije un poco molesto también - a ti nadie te dice cuando estar con Bloom así que no me digas a mi cuando estar con Stella

- Brandon... - intento decir Sky.

Cerré la puerta del casillero y luego me fui al salón de clases. En pocos minutos la clase comenzó y la prueba fue lo primero. Me olvide de lo sucedido con Sky y me concentre en la prueba, poco después la termine sin problemas.

- oye, lamento lo de antes - se me acerco Sky luego de la prueba - es solo que enserio me molesta que no tengas tiempo para tus amigos

Rodé los ojos y y suspire - iremos mañana - dije sonriendo.

- bien - sonrió Sky.

- chicos tenemos un problema - dijo Nabu entrando en el salón - Bloom esta afuera con Mitzi, parece que están por agarrarse a pelea

Mire a Sky sorprendido y ambos salimos corriendo del salón. En el pasillo vimos a Bloom que era sujetada de los brazos por Flora como si intentara algo. Me acerque con Sky y vimos a toda la Colmena de la Mala Muerte mirando a las chicas.

- ¿que sucede aquí? - pregunto Sky acercándose a Bloom.

- oh Sky, que bueno que llegas - dijo Mitzi con inocencia - tu novia aquí es una salvaje, de la nada comenzó a atacarme

- ¿yo atacarte? - pregunto Bloom molesta - tu fuiste quien comenzó con esta pelea

- claro que no, yo estaba aquí tranquilamente cuando tu apareciste - dijo Mitzi mirando a Bloom molesta.

- eso no es verdad - dijo Layla - Flora suéltala para que le parta la cara

- chicas ya no peleen - dijo Flora frunciendo el ceño - Bloom tranquilízate

- es un animal - dijo Diaspro mirando a Bloom - no puede ser que ella sea mi cuñada, Sky creo que puedes conseguirte algo mejor

- Diaspro - la regaño Sky molesto - Bloom tranquilízate un poco

- pero ella comenzó - frunció el ceño Bloom.

- eso no es verdad - dijo Mitzi mirando a Bloom molesta - Sky ella comenzó

- que dilema - dije tranquilo - tu novia y una pretendiente peleando, vaya problema

- cállate - dijo Sky mientras yo le sonreía nervioso.

- ya déjala Mitzi - dijo Icy cruzándose de brazos - no vale la pena, solo es otra mocosa que entra en la escuela y cree que es superior

- ¿disculpa? - pregunto Bloom molesta.

- ya me oíste niñita - dijo Icy frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿por qué no la dejas tranquila Icy? - escuche la voz de Katie.

Me di la vuelta y la vi con una expresión seria en su rostro. Camino hasta estar frente a Bloom y miro a las chicas fríamente - ya váyanse

- es caer bajo ayudar a los de primer año - dijo Stormy seria - eso lo sabes, conoces las reglas de esta escuela

- no son reglas oficiales, ustedes las inventaron - dijo Katie - váyanse o habrán problemas

- ya quisieras eso - dijo Darcy mirándola con una mirada maliciosa.

- oigan - susurro Helio preocupado - creo que esto es cosa de chicas y no debemos meternos

- estoy de acuerdo - dijo Timmy preocupado también - esto podría ir de mal en peor

- así es - asentí lentamente.

- ¿que sucede aquí? - abrí los ojos como platos y vi a Faragonda seria.

- directora Faragonda que bueno que llega, estas chicas nos querían atacar - dijo Mitzi mirando a las chicas - son unas salvajes

- eso no es verdad - frunció el ceño Musa - ustedes empezaron

- basta - dijo Faragonda seria - las quiero a todas en mi oficina

- genial ahora están en problemas - dijo Timmy preocupado.

- esto no es bueno - dijo Tecna nerviosa.

Mire a las chicas y las vi a todas irse a la oficina de Faragonda, luego le siguió la colmena de mala muerte pero algo sucedió antes, Chimera me guiño el ojo cosa que me hizo sentir nervioso.

Nos enviaron a nuestro salón de clases y no supimos nada de las chicas hasta que toco el timbre y las fuimos a buscar a la oficina de Faragonda. Ahí pudimos ver a todas sentadas en la banca frente a la oficina de Faragonda con una expresión molesta en sus rostros.

- ¿que les paso? - pregunto Sky acercándose a Bloom preocupado.

- castigo, dos semanas - dijo Musa molesta - no es justo, ellas empezaron

- bueno, siendo lógica nosotras le seguimos la corriente por lo que también tenemos la culpa - dijo Tecna tranquila.

- Tecna ahora no - dijo Flora suspirando.

Vi la puerta de Faragonda abrirse y a las demás chicas (la colmena de mala muerte) salir de la oficina tranquilas. Faragonda les dijo una advertencia y luego cerro la puerta sin salir de su oficina.

- ¿vieron lo que provocan? - pregunto Mitzi molesta.

- Dios Bloom, eres una tonta - dijo Diaspro molesta.

- basta Diaspro - dijo Sky abrazando a Bloom.

- ella tiene la culpa, ¿enserio vas a creer que nosotras hicimos algo? - pregunto Mitzi molesta.

- prefiero pensar que fueron ustedes - dijo Sky serio.

- ¿cual es su castigo? - pregunto Riven serio.

Ellas sonrieron divertidas y sacudieron la cabeza.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Timmy confundido.

- ¿enserio crees que nos dieron un castigo? - pregunto Stormy riendo - eres un tonto

- ¿no les dieron un castigo? - pregunte sorprendido.

- no - dijo Chimera sonriendo - no era necesario. Pero bueno, no tenemos porque dar explicaciones de nada

- ya es hora de irnos - dijo Icy tranquila.

- oh Brandon - dijo Chimera sonriendo con seguridad - espero que mi hermanita ya pueda caminar... - fruncí el ceño extrañado - envíale mis saludos a Stella, dile que extraño mucho ver a mi hermana en los pasillos

- ¿hermana? - pregunte confundido pero Chimera solo me sonrió y se fue junto con el resto de sus amigas.

- ¿son hermanas? - pregunto Tecna confundida.

- no tengo ni la menor idea - dije negando con la cabeza.

Mire a la colmena de mala muerte alejarse de nosotros sin mirar atrás. ¿Hermana? no sabía que eran hermanas, Stella nunca me lo dijo. Ahora recuerdo que una vez Chimera dijo que eran amigas y ahora me dice que son hermanas, sin duda alguna no entiendo nada de esto. No creo mucho que sean hermanas puesto que no se parecen en nada y nunca he visto a Chimera en casa de Stella por lo que es una clara señal de que no eran hermanas pero... esa sonrisa que me dio. Chimera parecía muy segura de lo que decía por lo que no me queda de otra que hablar con Stella.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo. Sorry la demora pero las clases son infernales y me cuesta mucho poder escribir por lo que parece que estaré actualizando los fines de semana nomas. Bueno, de todos modos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Bueno pero el drama no termina aquí, vamos a seguir así jiji

- winxmusa: Claro, cualquiera estaría enojada con quien la mira a los ojos y le miente. La idea pienso ponerla en marcha en poco tiempo, primero unas peleas y luego la usaremos jeje. No mueras de amor, aun nos falta mucho

- WinxLove: Decidí hacerlo así ya que no se me ocurría nada mas jeje. Bueno, Stella ya esta recuperada y la fiesta en la piscina aun no se bien si hacerla en el siguiente o en pocos mas, estoy pensándolo aun. También imagino eso jijij

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (se nota que repito mucho lo mismo) y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	14. Chapter 14: La Hermana de Stella

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 14:

La Hermana de Stella

.: Winx Club :.

Stella sonrió tranquilamente levantando la visita al cielo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sobre ellos unos lentes oscuros. Paso las manos detrás de la cabeza y se relajo tranquila.

- ¡Al agua! - grito Nabu saltando del trampolín y cayendo en la piscina.

- uhg Nabu - se quejo Stella quitándose los lentes de sol y mirándolo molesta - acabas de mojarme

- solo es agua Stella - rió Musa divertida.

Las chicas y los chicos se encontraban en casa de Stella disfrutando de un día en la piscina para pasar la ola de calor desesperante. Cada una de las chicas estaba recostada en una silla tomando el sol y los chicos estaban en el agua nadando.

- esto si es refrescante - dijo Sky flotando de espaldas tranquilo - la mejor manera de pasar la ola de calor

- es lo mejor - dijo Riven sentado en la orilla de la piscina.

- Stella... - la llamo James apareciendo de la nada - tienes una llamada de tu padre

La chica miro a James confundida y se levanto de la silla para entrar a la casa e ir por el teléfono. Los demás se quedaron el camino recorrido por Stella, decidieron no darle mucha importancia y siguieron en lo que estaban.

- por cierto - dijo Bloom sentándose en la silla - Brandon, ¿le preguntaste a Stella si Chimera era su hermana?

- no - negó con la cabeza Brandon - iba a hacerlo pero no pude, siempre alguien tenía que interrumpir además cuando mencione una vez a Chimera Stella se puso como loca así que mejor ni quise preguntar

- cobarde - dijo Riven riendo.

- di lo que quieras Riven pero ella realmente odia a Chimera - dijo Brandon antes de hundirse en la piscina.

Minutos después Stella volvió al jardín con sus amigos y se recostó en la silla de playa sin decir nada. Brandon salió del agua y se acerco a la chica tranquilo para saber como estaba.

Él quería preguntar algo que desde hace dos días lo estaba molestando, hace dos días que se entero de algo y no sabía si era verdad o mentira sin embargo sabía que su novia le daría la respuesta que necesitaba oír.

.: Stella :.

Cerré los ojos y volví a ponerme los lentes de sol para relajarme un rato. Nabu seguía salpicándome agua por lo que mas que relajarme me estresaba ya que así nunca conseguiría mi bronceado. Abrí los ojos al sentir algo tapándome el sol y pude ver a Brandon ahí parado con una sonrisa.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunte confundida.

- nada - dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba a mi lado.

Mire a Brandon de reojo y luego suspire - ¿quieres helado?

- ¿helado? - frunció el ceño confundido - ¿hay que ir a comprar?

- creo que hay en el congelador - dije sonriendo.

Me levante de la silla y fui con Brandon dentro de la casa pero antes él tenía que secarse para poder entrar. Camine hasta la cocina tranquila y saque unas paletas que estaba en el congelador, Brandon me miro incrédulo y luego rió divertido.

- ¿que? - pregunte confundida.

- imagine otra cosa - dijo riendo. Asentí lentamente y mire a Brandon tranquila - ¿te sucede algo?

- ¿a mi? no, para nada - dije negando con la cabeza.

- te noto extraña - dijo Brandon acercándose a mi - ¿que sucede?

Lo mire disimulando el nerviosismo que sentía. Estaba tan cerca de mi y lo que me hacía sentir nerviosa era que su torso estaba desnudo ya que usaba el traje baño. A Brandon no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo aquello y cada vez se acercaba mas a mi. Sentía sonrojarme violentamente, Brandon se rió un poco y luego retrocedió medio paso.

- ¿te he dicho que me encanta cuando te sonrojas? - pregunto Brandon tranquilo.

Lo mire de reojo y apenas si pude asentir lentamente aunque no era cierto ya que no lo a dicho nunca. No me di cuenta sino hasta después de unos minutos que entendí el porque lo dijo. Parecía que él trataba de ver si aun estaba consciente o en mi mente yo pensaba en respirando.

El cuerpo de Brandon estaba tan bien definido, los músculos en sus brazos, su abdomen bien dibujado y su pecho con firmeza. Lo había abrazado miles de veces pero no me había dado cuenta de eso ya que ver y sentir eran dos cosas diferentes. Trague saliva nerviosa y levante la mirada a su rostro encontrándome primero con sus labios.

Me incline un poco y Brandon dibujo una sonrisa para luego besarme en los labios pasando sus brazos por detrás de mi cintura y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Al igual que en muchas ocasiones le había devuelto el beso profundizándolo un poco.

Estaba tan perdida en mi beso con Brandon que un la sola voz severa de mi padre hizo que me separara. Baje mis manos a los hombros de Brandon y mire por uno de ellos con una expresión algo tímida que poco a poco se convirtió en una expresión molesta.

Mi padre me miraba tranquilo a pesar de que su voz anteriormente había sonado severa, casi molesto pero no imagino la razón. Yo fulminaba con la mirada a la persona que había entrado con él, Cassandra.

Cassandra es una mujer con largo cabello rubio miel que cae en cascada con gracia sobre sus rodillas. Ella lleva un vestido que tiene un diseño swirly oro en sus caderas, y una variedad de color azul claro pedazo de tela que fluye de una joya esmeralda brillante en el pecho hasta el suelo, con un espesor puffy-ish índigo banda a lo largo de la parte inferior de la púrpura-rosa sobre-vestido con mangas hinchadas en el codo. La piel blanca que recubre los bordes y tiene varios mechones de pelo blanco en el extremo.

Ella tiene los ojos marrones y brillantes aretes de color verde esmeralda con extremos colgantes azules que coincidan con la piedra preciosa verde en su oro y púrpura seno bandas.

Ella tiene un delicado collar fino, blanco. Cassandra tiene largas mangas blancas que amplían a una forma de campana más bien corto con un largo y oro brazalete púrpura en cada brazo, con mangas de campana muy cortos de color rosa-púrpura en los brazaletes de largo.

En resumen su estilo es totalmente anticuado. No se bien que creía que era, una reina o una Princesa pero de hecho no es ni una, solo es una aburrida secretaria.

Brandon se dio la vuelta y se rasco la nuca nervioso mientras yo lo tomaba de la mano.

- Stella, querida, vaya hace tiempo que no te veía - dijo Cassandra con una sonrisa algo cínica en su rostro - debo decirte que te ves increíble aunque solo uses un traje baño. Realmente me alegra verte

- no puedo decir lo mismo - dije con un tono hostil - y estamos en la piscina

Cassandra me frunció el ceño y poso la vista en Brandon - he de suponer que este joven es tu nuevo novio. Chimera me lo ha contado todo y realmente siento mucho lo que sucedió con Drake...

- se merecen el uno al otro - dije con una sonrisa falsa - ahora si me disculpas me llevare los helados para fuera

Me di la vuelta y saque una caja del congelador. Brandon miraba fijamente a Cassandra y luego se percato de lo que hacía yo. Tomo la caja en sus manos y me sonrió para luego salir conmigo.

- ¿quien era ella? - pregunto mientras nos acercábamos a la piscina.

- no tiene importancia - dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

- a mi me parece que si - dijo Brandon deteniéndose y mirándome - Stella, fuiste muy hostil con ella por lo que puedo suponer que no te agrada...

- es... - me detuve pensativa ya que no sabía que decirle - la secretaria de mi padre, seguro vienen aquí por cosas del trabajo

- ¿y como conoce a Chimera? - pregunto él intrigado.

- ¿sabes que? Brandon, eso no tiene importancia - dije para evitar el tema - vamos con los demás

- esta bien - dijo Brandon no tan convencido.

Nos acercamos a los demás y dejamos la casa para que cada quien sacara una paleta de frutas. Mire inmaculadamente a la entrada de mi casa y fruncí el ceño al recordar que Cassandra estaba cruzando esa puerta. Odiaba tanto a Cassandra y estaba casi segura de que no la volvería a ver por aquí después de lo que sucedio la última.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en mis labios al recordar lo que sucedió con Cassandra la última vez que vino a mi casa hace ya mas de seis meses.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Saque a cabeza para mirar por la esquina de una pared mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en mis labios. Sobre mi saco la cabeza James y me miro en forma regañadora._

_- tu padre nos va a retar si se entera de esto - me susurro James un poco molesto._

_- relájate - dije despreocupada - solo sera una bromita nada mas_

_- te van a castigar y me van a despedir - se lamento James preocupado - Stella aun podemos echarnos hacia atrás_

_- no, ya me prometiste que lo harías - dije sonriendo traviesa mientras salía de mi escondite con un tarro de pintura morada._

_- esto esta mal - dijo James preocupado mientras salía del escondite con un tarro de pintura naranjo y otro que contenía miel._

_- bien, tengo la cuerda y las plumas - dijo Alice acercándose con una sonrisa._

_- ¿tu estas de acuerdo con esto? - pregunto James sorprendido._

_- he aprendido a no poner objeción cuando tiene esa mirada de determinación - dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada - además tu también la odias_

_- si pero estaremos en problemas - dijo James molesto. _

_Rodé los ojos y tome la cuerda para amarrarla a la perilla de la puerta, luego pase la cuerda por arriba y coloque un tarro de puntura celeste, poco después amarre otra parte de la cuerda a una mesa que tenía una manguera. Coloque la manguera dentro del tarro de pintura y sonreí al saber que de dispararía cuando la mesa fuera jalada tras abrir la puerta y le cayera el tarro de pintura morada encima. Para terminar tome el tarro de miel y lo vertí por completo en el suelo donde resbalaría apenas lo pisara y luego de caer al suelo encima le caerían unas plumas de pollo._

_- Dios, Stella, tu padre nos matara - dijo James preocupado._

_- será divertido - dije sonriendo traviesa._

_Pocos minutos después escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse por lo que James, Alice y yo nos fuimos a esconder después de tener la broma oculta. Papá entro con Cassandra y se dirigieron al living pero en cuanto Cassandra abrió la puerta mi trampa le cayo encima. Me castigaron un mes sin celular, auto, Internet, tarjetas de créditos salidas, básicamente solo podía dibujar y/o dormir porque ni siquiera comer entre comidas podía._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Aquello había sido totalmente divertido y lo mejor es que desde entonces no había visto a Cassandra por aquí. Ella sabe que la odio, no es un secreto por lo que intenta por todos los medios alejarse de mi casa mientras yo este en ella y como sabe cuando estoy y cuando no prefiere no venir nunca.

- esto es grandioso - la voz de Flora me saco de mis recuerdos - realmente no era necesario lo de la piscina Stella

- se lo dije a Nabu - me encogí de hombros despreocupada - así que no tengo problemas, fue una promesa

- pero no dijiste lo prometo - dijo Sky frunciendo el ceño.

- yo siempre hablo enserio, no necesitas que te diga lo prometo para saber que lo cumpliré - dije tranquila.

- osea que si dices _te voy a matar_ ¿es enserio? - pregunto Timmy preocupado.

Bufé divertida y sacudí la cabeza con la mirada agachada. Mire a Timmy con una sonrisa y cambié el tema mirando la paleta que tenía en sus manos - la paleta de uvas es rica pero es mejor la de fresas

Después de haber dicho esto camine hasta la piscina y me zambullí. Permanecí unos minutos ahí y luego saque la cabeza para poder respirar.

- bueno chicos, la oportunidad de esto es una vez en la vida - escuche a Sky divertido.

- ¡Al agua! - grito Nabu dando un salto.

Apreté los dientes nerviosa e intente nadar lo mas rápido posible para que no salir lastimada pero en vez de eso el impacto de su golpe en el agua creo una ola que me lanzo un poco lejos. Me reí divertida y vi a las chicas saltar al agua también.

- no me molestaría quedarme a dormir en tu piscina por toda la vida - dijo Riven flotando en una cama de aire amarilla.

Me reí entre dientes y mire a Brandon que estaba parado mirando la casa. Torcí los labios un poco y suspire. No le estaba mintiendo, solo estaba omitiendo algunas cosas que es totalmente diferente ya que mentir es tomar la verdad y distorcionarla un poco mientras que omitir es no decir algo, osea no es mentir.

- por cierto chicos, mas vale que ganen el siguiente partido o no podrán calificar para el torneo y no habrá fiesta - dije intentando olvidar lo que sabía que Brandon pensaba y a Cassandra.

- no te preocupes que ahora si vamos con todo - dijo Sky con una sonrisa emocionado - vamos a ganar y ahora que Brandon tiene los pies sobre la tierra sera imposible perder

- no fue su culpa lo de la vez pasada - lo defendí enseguida.

- por favor, el no hacía nada mas que pensar en ti en ese partido, es por eso que perdimos - dijo Riven molesto - pero ahora que Romeo se claro a Julieta entonces no tendremos problemas para ganar el partido

- perfecto - dije sonriendo algo sonrojada por lo que dijo Riven.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! - grite mientras aplaudía animando a los chicos en su partido.

- están a solo dos puntos de ganar, a solo dos - dijo Musa emocionada - ¡Vamos chicos!

- Musa no anima a los chicos en general - dijo Layla riendo picara - seguro esta aquí por Riven

- ya quisieras - dijo Musa frunciendo el ceño - el día en que Riven Evans y yo nos llevemos bien va a ser el día en que las vacas vuelen

- imagino que nunca a menos que alguien experimenten con ellas - dijo Tecna riendo.

Rodé los ojos mientras me reía y seguí mirando el partido. Sky tenía el balón y estaba a punto de anotar la canasta ganadora, estaba a poco de hacerlo. Me levante del asiento mordiéndome el labio inferior y di un salto con un grito al igual que todos en las gradas cuando Sky anoto el punto ganador y el partido termino.

Las chicas y yo saltábamos de alegría emocionadas ya que ellos habían ganado y habían calificado para el campeonato. Corrí hacia Sky y lo abracé con fuerza mientras me daba vueltas en el aire.

- ¡Lo hicieron! Dios, Sky es grandioso - dije emocionada.

Sky no dijo nada solo me abrazo con fuerza. Después de eso fui a abrazar a Riven y a Brandon que estaban igual de emocionados. Me di cuenta de que Riven y Musa se abrazaron por varios minutos y cuando se separaron se sonrojaron un poco. Levante una ceja mientras miraba a Musa con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Flora con una de complicidad, ella me negó con la cabeza dejándome claro que no me ayudará en nada.

- parece que hoy si estabas concentrado - dijo Stella mirando a Brandon.

Mire a Brandon quien se paso la mano por el cabello despeinándose un poco - bueno, diría que esta vez mi mente si estaba en el partido

- y fue un grandioso partido - escuche la voz de Chimera. Mire enfrente y vi a la colmena de mala muerte frente a nosotros.

- gracias - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- bien hecho Sky - dijo Mitzi con una sonrisa de lado. Fruncí el ceño y abracé a Sky para hacerle saber que se detuviera o habrían problemas. Mitzi solo sonrió tranquila y luego miro a Sky - simplemente grandioso

- creo que nos veremos en la fiesta - dijo Diaspro tranquila - espero Stella que no te moleste que un par de amigas...

- y una hermana - interrumpió Chimera a Diaspro provocando que Stella se irritara.

- vayan a la fiesta - siguió Diaspro tranquila.

- preferiría arrancar los cabellos de mi cabeza uno por uno - dijo Stella irritada - y Chimera ya lo hablamos, no somos hermanas

- eso lo dices tu - dijo Chimera tranquila - debo irme hermanita, nos veremos esta noche

- ¡Bruja! - le grito Stella mientras se iban.

- _"punto" _- pensé sonriendo. Mire a Stella y luego a Brandon que me asentía - ¿que fue eso de "hermana"?

- ¿que? ¿que? - pregunto Stella sorprendida - na- nada... era una broma, creo... emm... ¡Wow! ¡Katie!... lo siento debo ir con Katie para planear la fiesta de esta noche... ¡Katie!...

Stella se alejo de nosotros y se acerco a Katie que la miraba con una expresión confundida. Mire a Brandon y lo tome de los hombros empujándolo hacía atrás y alejarnos de los demás.

- ella es tu novia y esconde algo - dije molesta - ¿por qué no sabes que oculta?

- yo... no lo se, ¿y por qué te molesta a ti? apenas la conoces - dijo Brandon con un tono obvio.

Retrocedí un paso atrás y baje la mirada. Brandon tenía razón apenas conozco a Stella pero es que siento que ella y yo podemos ser grandes amigas, nos llevamos muy bien y cuando salimos por las tardes nos divertimos mucho, es como si nos conociéramos de siempre por se me hace raro que nos oculte algo, además es bastante raro.

- Bloom, ¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon frunciendo el ceño.

- Brandon, mira enserio quiero saber que sucede con ella... se que no somos grandes amigas pero por alguna razón ella me preocupa y siento que tal vez podríamos ser grandes amigas, incluso mejores - le confesé agachando la cabeza - jamas... pensé que pudiera suceder con alguien mas que no sea las chicas pero en estos meses Stella y yo hemos estado mucho tiempo juntas. Conozco mucho de ella y ahora esto de Chimera enserio me parece preocupante ya que ella me ha contado mucho, incluso lo de su madre pero ella no me dijo nada sobre Chimera

- Bloom... yo enserio lo siento - dijo Brandon con una voz suave - mira a mi también se me hace extraño y mas porque Stella enserio la odia

- me gustaría saber que sucede entre ellas dos, esas chica ya me esta colmando verla tan cerca de nosotros - dije volteando a ver al grupo de Chimera hablar lo mas tranquilas entre las seis.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- ¿me lo juras? - pregunto Katie sorprendida.

- cien por cierto - dije mientras tomaba un carro del supermercado - te lo juro, yo no sabía que hacer y Bloom me pregunto, estaba totalmente nerviosa

- ¿por qué no les dices la verdad y listo? - pregunto ella mientras íbamos a la parte donde estaban las papas.

- no lo se - me encogí de hombros - mira, ellas ya tienen problemas con Mitzi y pienso que decirles que Chimera es... - hice una mueca de disgusto - "mi hermana" podría ser malo

- tienes una horrible vida - dijo Katie riendo mientras sacaba una bolsa de papas.

- gracias - dije con sarcasmo.

- perdón - dijo ella tranquila.

- entonces, ¿ya me dirás como fue eso de la pelea? - pregunte curiosa.

- no fue una pelea, yo vi a la multitud y irrumpí en la pelea amenazando a la colmenita esa - dijo Katie despreocupada - Faragonda les dio a tus amigas un castigo de de una hora por una semana después de clases

- uhg apuesto a que si hubiera sido yo... ¡Tres días de suspensión! - alcé la voz molesta.

- es cierto - dijo Katie riendo - pero eso solo porque te has metido en muchos problemas

- y me voy a meter en mas - dije mostrandole una botella de miel - si quiera va a la fiesta pues entonces mejor recibir a mi "hermanita" como se debe

Katie me sonrió con complicidad y choco los cinco conmigo. Después de estar una hora en el supermercado volvimos a casa con las bolsas de comida, bebida y cualquier otra cosa que nos vaya a servir en la fiesta. Para la gran suerte de todos, hoy era viernes, sin duda la fiesta puede seguir hasta el amanecer sin problemas o preocupaciones de despertarnos temprano por la mañana.

- papá, ya volví - dije cargando las bolsas mientras entraba a mi casa seguida por Katie.

- tu padre no esta en casa - dijo James apareciendo de la nada - esta en su trabajo

- oh ya veo - dije asintiendo - llevaremos las cosas afuera

- esta bien - dijo James sonriendo.

- James yo quiero un jugo si puedes - dijo Katie con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Me reí al igual que James y le pedí uno también, le entregue las bebidas y luego salí con Katie al jardín. Comenzamos a ordenar las cosas para dejarlas listas para la fiesta, lo mismo de siempre la comida en potes sobre la mesa, varios vasos y al lado el dj.

- ahora, a esperar el ocaso - dijo Katie sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ya lo creo - dije sonriendo traviesa - pero tenemos que preparar las sorpresita de la fiesta

- oh si - dijo Katie sacando de la nada la botella de miel.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba con Stella en la pista de baile. Lo cierto es que las fiestas que se daban en su casa eran las mejores y en este caso no solo los alumnos estaban invitados, sino que algunos profesores y la directora también ya que esta era una fiesta para celebrar el triunfo de hoy en el partido. Por suerte si hacemos algo malo no nos iban a poner problemas para la escuela.

Tome a Stella de una mano y le di una vuelta. Ella comenzó a reír divertida y me abrazo con fuerza. La canción que sonaba en este momento era rápida y muy buena, casi todos estaban bailando, algunos comían o bebían bebida.

Estaba de lo mas tranquilo bailando con Stella cuando Katie se acerco y la tomo de los hombros.

- lo siento, te la robare unos minutos - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa - vamos Stella, es hora de darle la bienvenida a la familia a tu hermanita

Fruncí el ceño al oír esto último que dijo Katie. Stella rió divertida y asintió con la cabeza, me besó en la mejilla y se fue con ella. Las mire confundido mientras se alejaban y salí de la pista de baile ya que no tenía gracia bailar solo y pensaba hacerlo con nadie mas que no fuera Stella u alguna de las chicas.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Timmy con un vaso de bebida en su mano.

- Stella se fue con Katie a darle la bienvenida a su hermana... - dije extrañado - parece que ella y Chimera si son hermanas

- seguro no es así - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

- aun no lo sabemos - dijo Flora sonriendo. Me fije que ella y Helio estaban tomados de la mano y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

- ¿que es lo que veo? - dije sonriendo - ¿una nueva parejita?

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco y yo solo sonreí divertido - felicidades

- gracias - dijo Flora con una sonrisa.

- ¡AAAAHHH! - escuche a una chica gritar.

Todas las miradas (incluyendo la mía) se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa, la puerta trasera. Abrí los ojos sorprendido al ver a Chimera embarrada en un liquido extraño que aparte se veía un poco asqueroso porque era espeso. Vi a Stella reírse a carcajadas junto a Katie, ambas chocaron los cinco y luego la música se detuvo.

- ¡Eres una...! - intento decir Chimera pero luego gruño.

Sus amigas la miraron sorprendida y luego fulminaron a Stella con la mirada.

- te hice un favor... - dijo Stella entre risas.

Pasaron unos minutos, nadie en la fiesta decía algo sobre lo que había sucedido, todos miraban sorprendido y yo era el mas sorprendido de todos. No imagine que Stella pudiera hacer esto alguna vez o al menos a Chimera, sabía que la odiaba pero el termino hermana y esto lo vuelve confuso.

- para que sepas Chimera... que esta es mi casa - dijo Stella mirándola desafiante. Luego se acerco a ella y le susurro algo al oído. Chimera gruño y se fue de la fiesta junto a sus amigas aunque casi resbala por la cosa esa que tenía encima.

Me acerque a Stella y la tome del brazo - ¿que le hiciste?

- tranquilízate, es solo miel - dijo Stella divertida - además, ella se lo merecía

- y en grande - dijo Katie sonriendo - ¡Que siga la fiesta!

La música sonó nuevamente y todos volvieron a bailar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Stella me tomo de la mano e intento caminar a la pista de baile pero yo me mantuve firme en donde estaba y sacudí la cabeza para luego dar la vuelta e ir a ver a Chimera.

- no puedo creerlo, esa desgraciada - escuche a Chimera hablar por lo que me escondí - juro que esto no se quedará así

- ¿y que piensas hacer? - pregunto Icy con voz de burla - no puedes hacer nada, son hermanas

- esa idiota y yo no somos hermanas - dijo Chimera.

- tu siempre lo dices - dijo Darcy - además es obvio que son hermanas, no te vas a salvar de esta

- tienes razón y creo que ya que Stella es por dos meses menor que yo debo darle una lección a mi hermanita, una que nunca olvidara - dijo Chimera con una risa maliciosa.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y luego escuche la puerta. Saque la cabeza y pude ver que ellas ya no estaban pero si había un rastro del liquido que Chimera tenía encima, que según Stella era miel.

- oye, ¿por qué te fuiste así? - escuche la voz de Stella detrás de mi.

- quería ver como estaba Chimera - me di la vuelta para mirarla - ¿por qué le hiciste eso?

- no lo entenderías - sacudió la cabeza ella.

- Stella, siento que me ocultas algo - dije frunciendo el ceño levemente - y quiero que me digas que es

- ¿por qué? - pregunto ella tranquila.

- porque... somos novios - dije con un tono tranquilo también - por favor... ¿que es eso de que Chimera es tu hermana?

- conque es eso - dijo ella con una mueca molesta.

- Katie lo dijo, Chimera lo dijo... quiero saber, no me gusta saber que escondes algo - dije preocupado - si Chimera es tu hermana no veo el problema ya que las hermanas siempre se pelean y creo que esto...

- Chimera no es mi hermana - dijo ella con firmeza.

- ¿entonces por qué Katie y Chimera dijeron que si? - pregunte alzando la voz - ¿por qué no puedes decirme la verdad?

- es casi mi hermanastra - dijo ella con una voz pesada.

- ¿hermanastra? - pregunte confundido.

- uhg... no quería tener que decírtelo, vamos al living y te explicare - dijo ella con una voz tranquila.

Asentí lentamente y fui con Stella al living. Al llegar ahí nos sentamos en el mueble de la ventana, aquel lugar tan cómodo donde solíamos hablar mirando el paisaje. Mire a Stella a los ojos esperando a que dijera algo ella suspiro pesadamente y luego hablo.

- escucha... cuando sucedió lo de mi madre, mis padres decidieron el divorcio enseguida, no lo comentario, no vieron si estaba bien o no, solo dijeron el divorcio y listo... - comenzó a hablar con una voz baja y una expresión algo caída, no triste - mi madre se fue de la casa, pasaron dos meses y mi padre no estaba bien por lo que Alice, James y yo nos preocupamos bastante, a los dos meses el estaba radiante de nuevo y no sabíamos porque... con el tiempo supimos que él estaba saliendo con alguien... cuando me lo dijo yo no sabía como sentirme al respecto... era raro para mi y mas raro fue saber que esa mujer lo hacía feliz... no la conocía mucho, sabía su nombre nada mas... Cassandra...

Abrí los ojos sorprendido al recordar a esa mujer ayer - es...

- si... ella... no me lleve bien con Cassandra desde el inicio, no le hablaba, la detestaba y mas porque había algo que me molestaba de ella y no sabía... con el tiempo supe que lo que en realidad me molestaba era que ella no es mi madre y que salía con mi padre... yo sabía que ella tenía una hija pero no sabía como se llamaba o quien era... pasaron los meses y mi padre me pidió ir a una cena con Cassandra y su hija... - ella guardo silencio - tuve que ir ya que lo pidio por favor... fui... vi a su hija... ¿y a quien crees que vi? - _"Chimera"_ - yo la odiaba desde antes de que saliera con mi padre, fuimos juntas a la primaria y secundaría por lo que el odio era desde antes pero en cuanto supe que su madre y mi padre salían juntos fue cuando comenzó la guerra entre ambas... no podíamos estar en ni un lado sin pelearnos y las cosas empeoraron cuando mi Cassandra una vez me dijo que la considerara mi madrastra... pensé... ¿Chimera mi hermana? primero muerta... le jugué bromas a ambas con la intensión de que se fueran de mi vida y en especial la de mi padre... Alice, James y Katie siempre mis cómplices y Sandra... ella me decía que me olvidara de eso...

- así que... no son hermanas por sangre - dije sorprendido - wow... es...

- créeme que haría lo que fuera porque mi padre terminara con Cassandra - dijo Stella molesta - pero no puedo porque lo he intentado todo y se que demás podría lograrlo si Chimera me ayudará pero no trabajaría con ella nunca

- pero si tu padre es feliz... ¿por qué no eres feliz también? - pregunte curioso.

- porque Cassandra no esta con él por amor... - dijo Stella con un gruñido - solo quiere su dinero...

- tiene lógica - dije asintiendo. Mire a Stella con una sonrisa y la besé en la mejilla - ¿sabes? eres la novia mas complicada que he tenido

- ¿me comparas con las demás? - me frunció el ceño ella.

- tal vez... pero sin duda eres la mejor - dije sonriendo - Te Amo

- yo también Te Amo - dijo Stella con una sonrisa muy hermosa.

La besé en los labios y ella correspondió. Luego de un buen rato en el beso ambos volvimos a la fiesta donde todo parecía normal. Me acerque a Bloom con una sonrisa, yo quería decirle la verdad pero no estaba seguro de si a Stella le parecería pero ella no tuvo problemas para explicarme todo de nuevo a los demás.

- quien iba a decirlo - dijo Helio sorprendido - las rivales mas grandes del mundo son hermanastras

- prefiero el termino hermana - dijo Stella con una sonrisa - y si me oyes decirlo es porque algo malo sucederá...

La mire sorprendido y luego me reí un poco. Abracé a Stella por la cintura y me aleje de nuestros amigos con ella. Me apoye de espaldas a la pared de la casa y comencé a besarla con las manos en su cintura. Ella tenía una mano enredada en mi cabello.

- Stella... - dije entre besos - Te Amo... realmente Te Amo

- yo mas de lo que piensas - dijo ella entre besos. Me separe de ella y la mire con una sonrisa para luego besarla en la frente. La volví a besar en los labios y ella me correspondió bajando las manos y apoyándolas en mi pecho, pase mis manos a su espalda apegandola mas a mi.

Después de un rato volvimos con los demás. La fiesta se estaba alargando mucho y era obvio que lo mas probable es que termine al amanecer ya que era viernes pero bueno, estamos celebrando que Alfea califico para el campeonato por el mejor.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo que continua del drama... ahora me pregunto... ¿que trama Chimera contra Stella después de su bromita? también me pregunto... ¿cuantas lagrimas les sacara el siguiente capítulo? wuaskjaskjas na mentira, esa última pregunta no estoy segura de si sera para el siguiente capítulo aunque es mi idea... mm... cuantas sera... (es un adelanto)

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Espero que tu idea no haya sido la misma ya que entonces no habría sido sorpresa wuaksjsakj tu sabes, las sorpresas son lo mío :D

- WinxLove: Drake volvera a aparecer, solo que... solo eso jeje... la Colmena de Mala Muerte trama mucho... vamos a ver cual será el próximo plan que tendrán jijiji... fiesta en la piscina... ese creo que lo vamos a retrasar unos capítulos D: pero lo haré divertido

- winxmusa: ¿Marcha de peleas? sorry creo que no entendí xd... ya se sabe que es Chimera y cual es la vrd... aunque lo de amigas solo fue un termino, no era cierto wuaksjkajs

- star 123: sakjask puede ser raro pero es _interesante!_ wuaskjask okno que bueno que te haya gustado

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	15. Chapter 15: Despedida de una Amiga

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 15:

Despedida de una Amiga

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir los rayos del sol en mi rostro. Aun estaba algo dormida por lo que me tarde en darme cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo en mi habitación. Cuando al fin me había despertado por completo me apoye con los codos en la cama y me gire hacía mi izquierda donde vi a Brandon durmiendo tranquilamente. Sonreí un poco y con una mano le acaricie la mejilla suavemente sin despertarlo.

Pase una mano por mi rostro y luego volví a mirar a Brandon confundida. ¿Que hacía él aquí? pocos segundos después recordé que la fiesta había terminado cerca de las cinco de la mañana y él se había quedado hasta el final. Mi padre le dijo que podía dormir en el cuarto de invitados y él lo hizo pero después de media hora yo me vine con él ya que no quería estar sola.

Sonreí un poco y me intente sentar en la cama pero en cuanto lo hice me vine atrás de nuevo. Me di cuenta de que Brandon tenía mi cintura rodeada con sus brazos por lo que no podía sentarme bien. Me acurruque en su pecho y volví a cerrar los ojos para poder dormir de nuevo.

Solté un gemido molesta al no poder dormir ya que el sol cada vez me golpeaba mas fuerte así que a regañadientes me levante de la cama con mucho, muchisimo, cuidado de no despertar a Brandon. Salí de la habitación y fui a la mía, saque mi ropa y entre en la ducha.

Poco después del baño y ya vestida entre en la cocina. Usaba unos jeans ajustados y una polera de hombro caído rayada con blanco, naranjo y verde en forma horizontal.

- buenos días - salude mientras caminaba al refrigerador.

- buenos días Cariño - me saludo mi padre con un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza - ¿dormiste bien?

- si - dije tranquila - ... muy... cómoda...

- si, imagino que los brazos de Brandon son cómodas para una chica cuando quiere dormir - dijo mi padre mirándome con cara de pocos amigos. Lo mire sorprendida y nerviosa, me mordí el labio inferior y él relajo el rostro - fui a buscarte a tu habitación temprano pero no estabas así que fui a buscarte a la habitación de invitados donde imagine que te encontraría

- uuuuyyy - dije sorprendida - papá...

- esta bien, no importa - dijo él sacando unos platos - Stella, no me molesta que salgas con él pero pienso que deberías conocerlo mas... apenas llevan dos meses saliendo y ya duermes con él

- oye solo dormí, nada mas - le aclaré antes de que se pasara película - no quería dormir sola y como la fiesta termino tarde y él estaba aquí, bueno, solo me fui... además no te molesto cuando durmió conmigo el día del accidente

- porque tu te quedaste dormida primero - dijo mi padre con un tono serio - además...

- estas exagerando ¿sabes? - dije cruzándome de brazos - no veo el problema ya que Brandon es mi novio y no hicimos nada

- lo siento - dijo mi padre tomando unas pastillas con agua.

- ¿que estas tomando? - pregunte mirando el vaso extrañada - ¿que son?

- aspirinas - dijo él tranquilo - tu fiesta de anoche me dejo con un dolor de cabeza horrible

- ja, yo me divertí increíblemente - dije sonriendo mientras tomaba una manzana roja del frutero.

- si, ahora que lo recuerdo - dijo él enjuagando el vaso y dejándolo donde estaba antes - Cassandra me contó que Chimera llego a casa con un liquido que casualmente era miel... ella y sus amigas estaban enojadas... ¿tienes alguna idea de que sucedió?

- creo le cayo encima un panal de abejas y se embarro con la miel - dije encogiéndome de hombros e intentando reprimir la risa sabiendo que yo y Katie tuvimos la culpa de eso.

- si claro, e imagino que fue un plan de dos abejas de nombre Stella y Katie - dijo él serio - ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- solo fue una bromita, además ella se lo busco estuvo coqueteandole a Brandon toda la semana y ya me estaba enojando - me defendí con firmeza - pero mira el lado bueno. Esto fue... como un ritual de... iniciación...

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto mi padre confundido.

- era una forma de darle la bienvenida a mi hermana - dije con una sonrisa misteriosa - ¿no querías que aceptara a Chimera como una hermana?

- no de esta forma - dijo mi padre serio nuevamente - escucha te vas a disculpar y no volverás a gastarle una broma, ¿te quedo claro?

- no del todo - dije negando con la cabeza - no entiendo la parte de disculparme y de no volver a hacerle una broma, lo demás esta todo claro

- no te hagas la graciosa conmigo - dijo serio - no quiero volver a saber que le hiciste una broma

Di un gruñido y apreté los dientes enojada - desde que sales con Cassandra me tienes tirada de lado. La defiendes a ella y a su hija dejándome como la bruja mala cuando soy un santo ángel caído del cielo - con exageración dije esto último - me molesta todo esto, Dios, ¡Eres peor que mamá!

Me cubrí la boca mientras abría los ojos como plato. No puedo creer que dije esto, no debí haberlo dicho, él no merecía lo que dije. Mire a mi papá preocupada, él solo me miro fijamente y poco a poco su rostro se iba convirtiendo en un deje de tristeza. Me sentí horrible en cuanto vi su expresión triste.

- tengo cosas que hacer - intento sonar indiferente pero se podía oír el dolor en su voz - Alice te dejo el desayuno a ti y a Brandon

- papá... - intente decirle algo pero él no me miro ni dijo nada. Salió de la cocina dejándome sola. Me di una palmada en la frente y sacudí la cabeza un poco - soy una estúpida... ¿por qué nunca puedo mantener la boca cerrada?

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Me encontraba sentada sobre una mesa con los pies en la silla. Esta mirando mi ipod mientras escuchaba música y movía un poco los hombros. Estaba muy tranquila en la cocina despreocupada de cualquier cosa con la música a todo volumen y tarareando parte de la canción cuando sentí que alguien me quitaba un audífono._

_- ¿que te pasa? estaba escuchando - me di la vuelta y vi a mi madre con una expresión molesta - ah eres tu..._

_- si, soy yo - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos - Stella prometiste algo y no lo cumpliste_

_- yo no he prometido nada - dije con un tono extrañada._

_- ¿que paso con eso de "mi palabra es promesa por lo que no necesitas que diga lo prometo"? - pregunto ella molesta - escucha, me dijiste que irías a la cena conmigo y con Adam y ni te molestas en aparecer o llamar_

_- así, tuve cosas que hacer - dije tomando el audífono que me había quitado._

_- ¿escuchar música sobre la mesa? - pregunto ella molesta._

_- es una necesidad - dije como si fuese lo mas normal y obvio del mundo - así como ir de compras, arreglarse las uñas y..._

_- Stella tenías que haber ido - me interrumpió molesta - no puedes decir cosas que se llevan el viento_

_- vaya... el burro hablando de orejas - dije mirándola molesta - ¿se te olvida que este juego lo comenzaste tu con tu mentirita de "solo somos amigos"? - __Mi madre se quedo callada y yo la mire seria - eso pensé - me baje de la mesa y mire a la puerta de la cocina - que no te sorprenda si vuelve a pasar porque por lo visto las cosas se aprenden por la familia..._

_- oye eso no es justo Stella - dijo mi madre mirándome seria._

_- te diré lo que no es justo... que tu maldita mentira no solo le arruinara la vida a mi padre, sino que arruinara una familia... no es justo que me hayas mirado a los ojos y me mintieras... y sobre todo, no es justo que me obligues a ir a una cena con un hombre con el cual no quiere tener relación alguna o no quiero conocer... - dije mirándola seria - no eres mejor persona que los demás... eres igual a la basura de afuera que camina por esas calles con una mirada cínica creyéndose mejor que los demás... _

_Me fije que la expresión seria de mi madre paso a una expresión dolida. Por un momento me sentí incomoda y a la vez culpable por haber dicho aquello. Retrocedí un poco sin quitarle la vista a mi madre y luego me di la vuelta solo para encontrar a mi padre parado en la puerta de la cocina con una expresión sorprendida. Me mordí el labio inferior preocupada y culpable para luego salir sin decir nada._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- ...seguro recordó aquello - dije preocupada.

- buenos días - escuche la alegre voz de Brandon. Mire a la entrada de la cocina y apenas esboce una sonrisa un poco débil. Brandon me miro preocupado y se me acerco casi corriendo - ¿que ha pasado? ¿estas bien?

- si, solo que me pelee con mi padre - dije pasando una mano por mi cabello - ¿tienes hambre?

- Stella... - dijo Brandon preocupado.

- no quiero hablar ¿si? - dije mirándolo tranquila aunque preocupada - vamos a desayunar

- esta bien - dijo Brandon no tan convencido - oh es cierto, dejaste tu celular en la habitación. Ha estado sonar y vibrar todo el rato... ¿quien es Ethan _(Pronunciación: Itan)_?

- ¿Ethan? - pregunte sorprendida. Tome el celular y vi varias llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes.

_Quiero hablar contigo *Ethan_

_Stella enserio necesito hablar contigo, espero que no estés ocupada, tengo algo que contarte *Ethan_

Fruncí el ceño confundida ya que según mis recuerdos Ethan se había ido de Gardenia a estudiar a New York hace un par de años atrás y hace mucho que no hemos hablado por lo que es extraño que me estuviera llamando.

- ¿y? ¿no vas a responder? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- ¿que cosa? - lo mire confundida y distraída.

- ¿quien es Ethan? - pregunto Brandon.

- ¿estas celoso? - pregunte riendo un poco.

- tal vez... aunque no conozco a mi supuesta competencia - dijo Brandon cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndome.

Me reí un poco y lo besé en los labios - no tienes competencia, no lo olvides

- eso espero - dijo él sonriendo.

Tomamos desayuno ambos ya mi padre se había ido. Yo aun no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que le había dicho pero también en mi mente estaban otras cosas como la repentina llamada de Ethan (que no ha vuelto a llamar o a mensajear) y la extraña actitud de Katie anoche.

Katie y yo estábamos divirtiéndonos en la fiesta cuando cerca de las doce de la noche ella me dijo que se tenía que ir. Yo me quede atónita ya que Katie siempre se quedaba hasta el final de la fiesta y ahora como si nada se fue, se notaba algo nerviosa y preocupada pero no me dijo nada.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba en el centro comercial con Stella ya que ella quería salir... ese fue mi primer error y arrepentimiento, aceptar ir con ella. Estuve recorriendo mas de treinta tiendas en una hora y cargando miles de bolsas de Stella a pesar de que ella cargaba unas pocas. La ropa que compraba era muy bonita y le quedaba espectacular pero esto me tenía aburrido.

- ¿te gusta este? - pregunto Stella mostrándome un vestido color azul ajustado a la cintura, cortó y con mangas celestes hasta las manos, todo ajustado.

- es bonito - dije cansado casi sin prestarle atención.

- mmm... no me gusta - dijo ella mirándose al espejo.

Di un suspiro y baje la mirada al suelo mientras tomaba asiento en un banco - Stella estoy aburrido, ¿podemos volver?

- si, solo unos pocos mas - dijo ella mirándose al espejo.

- eso dijiste hace diez tiendas atrás - dije aburrido.

Ella se rió un poco y asintió. Salimos de la tienda y fuimos a comer unos helados. Después de eso el día se termino y yo fui a dejar a Stella a su casa, la besé en los labios y me despedí.

Iba devuelta a mi casa pasando por el parque cuando no muy a lo lejos pude ver a Katie sentada en una banca con la mirada agachada. Se me hizo raro que estuviera ahí ya que su casa queda a tres cuadras del parque en sentido contrario a la casa de Stella y por el estado en que podía verla me atrevía a decir que estaba triste, otra razón mas para que sea raro ya que ella es de ir enseguida con su mejor amiga para hablar sobre sus problemas.

Camine hasta ella con la intensión de ver como estaba pero Katie se levanto de la banca antes de que yo llegara. Me detuve y la mire confundido, ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó caminar en sentido contrario, osea a su casa.

- que extraño - dije confundido.

Decidí no darle importancia y volví a mi casa tranquilo para descansar de la aventura de compras de Stella. El domingo lo pase pensando en que darle a Stella como regalo de aniversario, no tenía ni idea de que podía darle y si recuerdo que le di en el aniversario de un mes no creo que sea tan difícil superarlo ya que le hice una cena, el problema es que no sabía que darle para superar esa cena.

El lunes por la mañana busque a Katie por todos lados ya que si había alguien que podía ayudarme a darle un regalo a Stella era ella. Me costó mucho encontrarla y cuando al fin lo hice la vi saliendo de la oficina de la directora.

- espero Katie... te vaya bien... - dijo Faragonda con un tono algo... suave, demasiado como si fuese casi triste.

- gracias directora - sonrió apenas Katie.

Una vez que la directora entro en la oficina mire a Katie confundido - Katie...

- oh Brandon - dijo ella tranquila - ¿que haces aquí?

- te estaba buscando - dije tranquilo - necesito ayuda

- ¿con tu aniversario de dos meses? - pregunto ella sonriendo divertida.

- un regalo para Stella - dije con una suplica.

- las joyas le encantan - dijo ella tranquila - pero nunca le regales alguna que tenga una figura de luna, su madre solía hacerlo y no le gustará recordarla... las estrellas van mejor con ella y la plateria se le ve mejor que el oro

- ¿piensas que tengo tanto dinero como para comprar algo de oro? - levante una ceja.

- no, solo te digo - dijo ella tranquila - debo irme, mis padres me esperan en casa

- ¿en casa? - pregunte confundido pero ella se fue sin decir nada.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- no puedo creerlo, Stella, eres una tonta - dijo Sandra mirándome regañadora - ¿como se te ocurre decirle eso a tu padre?

- no lo se, no estaba pensando - dije con una mirada culpable - y yo te juro que intente arreglarlo el fin de semana pero él no quiso, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra para algo mas que no sea la cena esta lista, descansa, ve a dormir, es tarde, hiciste tus tares, etc... te prometo que fue un infierno

- ¿tu usando la palabra prometo? - levanto una ceja confundida.

- Sandra concéntrate, necesito hacer que me hable e nuevo - dije mordiéndome el labio inferior - tengo que hablar con Katie

- no podrás, esta hablando con Faragonda sobre su traslado - dijo Sandra miranod su libro.

- ¿que traslado? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

Sandra me miro confundida - ¿no te dijo?

- ¿decirme que? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- a su padre lo trasladaron a Inglaterra así que se irá a estudiar allí por lo que esta haciendo un papeleo para el cambio de escuela - dijo Sandra cerrando el libro - Stella... ¿por qué no lo sabes?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida - no es posible, estas mintiendo ¿por qué mientes? eres una mentirosa

- Stella... - intento decir Sandra.

- no, cállate, deja de mentir - dije negando con la cabeza mientras me alejaba de ahí enseguida.

Era imposible que Katie se vaya a mudar, es una mentira, Sandra miente. Me niego a creer que mi mejor amiga se va a ir al otro lado del mundo a estudiar solo porque a su padre lo enviaron allí, ¡Me niego a creerlo!.

Camine por los pasillos del colegio con dirección al baño. Al entrar ahí me moje la cara con el agua y luego salí para ir a mi casillero.

- oye Stella, aquí estas - escuche a Bloom pero no la mire ya que seguía sacando cosas de mi casillero - te hemos buscado por todos lados

- ¿a si? - pregunte despreocupada - ¿que sucede?

- haremos una pijamada mañana, ¿quieres venir? - pregunto Bloom tranquila.

Me di la vuelta y mire a Bloom pensativa. Una pijamada no suena tan mal, en especial con este horrible momento que estoy pasando con mi padre - esta bien

- grandioso, será en casa de Flora - dijo Bloom sonriendo - comienza a las siete

- ahí estaré - dije sonriendo un poco.

Después de haber quedado de ir a casa de Flora fui con Bloom a clases. No pude concentrarme en nada de lo que pasaban en las clases ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Katie, tres mensajes, cinco llamadas y cuatro buzón de voz... ¿por qué rayos no me contesta si ve que me urge hablar con ella?. Al termino de las clases las chicas iban a ir a la heladería (nuestro nuevo lugar de reuniones) pero yo me fui a casa de Katie.

- hola Stella - me saludo la madre de Katie cortesmente - adelante, Katie esta arriba

- gracias señora Jones - dije sonriendo tranquila.

Subí las escaleras tranquilamente para ir a la habitación de Katie pero en el camino me encontré con Malcom quien me abrazo apenas me vio. Lo mire con una sonrisa y le devolví el abrazo para poder seguir mi camino a la habitación de Katie. Apreté el puño con fuerza y abrí la puerta de golpe.

- quiero que me expliques ahora ¿por qué Sandra me dijo que...? - no pude terminar la pregunta ya que me quede sorprendida al ver todas las cosas de Katie en cajas, maletas y otras cosas.

- Stella, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto ella sorprendida cerraba una maleta con ropa.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Estaba en la fila para comprar los helados con Riven. Él no decía nada y yo tampoco, de hecho había un ambiente muy incomodo entre ambos. El viernes después del partido yo lo había abrazado y eso era raro ya que él y yo solíamos llevarnos mas o menos nomas ya que siempre eran peleas y no nos abrazábamos así que eso hacía un ambiente incomodo.

Intentaba no recordar el momento de la fiesta en que Jared me había invitado a bailar pero Riven dijo que no podía porque iba a bailar con él y me arrastro a la pista de baile. Eso había sido muy raro y yo estaba nerviosa, por un momento pensé que estaba celoso pero se excuso diciendo que Jared no le caía bien puesto que era amigo de Drake, Andy, Valtor y Tritannus. Ellos son los cinco chicos mas populares del colegio y no tenían buena fama por lo que a Riven no le parecía bien que estuviera con Jared.

Yo honestamente creo que exagera ya que Jared es muy tierno y amigable, además de lo poco que conozco a Andy se que puedo decir lo mismo mientras que de Drake esta claro que no por lo que le hizo a Stella el año pasado y de Valtor, no lo conozco en nada ni siquiera en su forma de ser ya que nunca he hablado con él por lo que no puedo decir nada de él.

Llego mi turno de comprar y ya que estaba acompañada de Riven ambos pedimos los helados para todos. Mire a Riven disimuladamente y pude notar que estaba serio como siempre sin embargo había algo diferente en su mirada, era mas suave de lo normal y lo hacía lucir... bien, mejor a decir verdad.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer en cuanto él me miro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y él no dejaba de mirarme ni yo a él. La conexión que había en el momento fue rota cuando la joven que nos atendió nos trajo las ordenes. Riven tomo la bandeja y yo pague con el dinero que todos me entregaron. Después de eso fuimos a la mesa.

- genial, helado para el momento - dijo Tecna sonriendo - que bonita manera de pasar la tarde

- este lugar ya se ha vuelto nuestro lugar de reunión - dijo Sky sonriendo.

- veamos, chocolate para Flora, Brandon, Sky y Timmy, vainilla para Bloom, Tecna y Layla, Lucuma para mi, menta con chispas de chocolate para Nabu y Riven y piña para Helio - dije sonriendo mientras entregaba los helados.

- por cierto, ¿por qué Stella no vino? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- no lo se - respondió Bloom encogiéndose de hombros - dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer

- bueno, cambiando de tema... - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

- si vas a hablar sobre un libro mejor ahorratelo - dije enseguida.

Tecna me frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza - yo quería hablar sobre el problema de Bloom con Mitzi que nos metió a todas en un castigo la semana pasada

- es cierto, hay que hacer algo con esas locas - dijo Layla golpeando la mesa con el puño - van a pagar por lo que dijeron

- ¿que dijeron? - frunció el ceño Sky.

- nos retaron a un partido de voley - dijo Bloom tranquila - la cosa es que nosotras nos negamos y ellas comenzaron a molestarnos llamándonos cobarde y otras cosas que no son aptas para decir... - dijo con una mueca - fue cuando Layla enfureció y quería golpearla. Flora y yo la tomamos de los hombros y la tranquilizamos para luego decirle a Mitzi nuevamente que nos dejara entonces comenzó la pelea

- ¿todo esto fue por un partido de voley? - pregunto Riven molesto - son unas tontas, las castigaron por nada

Mire a Riven y negué con la cabeza - fue que nos insultaron, aun no se que hicieron para no tener un castigo ellas

- mi padre casi me mata cuando se entero - dijo Tecna preocupada - no lo había visto tan molesto desde aquella vez que mi promedio bajo tres décimas por estar jugando en casa de Bloom con ustedes en vez de estudiar

Me reí un poco y mire a Tecna - tu familia es rara... y fue divertido

- me pregunto que hará Stella - dijo Brandon curioso.

Lo mire y rodé los ojos ya que este hombre no podía estar sin pensar en ella, vivía por Stella, pensaba en ella y sobre todo apuesto a que sería capas de morir por ella.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- Katie... ¿que es todo esto? - pregunte sorprendida.

- ¿que haces aquí? se supone que deberías estar con tu novio o tus amigas - dijo Katie cambiando de tema.

- vine a ver a mi mejor amiga después de enterarme de que ella se va a mudar... - dije mirando la habitación - te confieso que no me lo creí hasta que... vi esto... Katie, Dios, ¿te mudas?

- yo... uhg... no pude decírtelo ya que me sonreías y era difícil... - dijo Katie sentándose en la cama - pasas por tantas cosas que si te decía esa sonrisa que tenías se rompería

- ¿entonces es verdad? - pregunte sorprendida y retorciendo un paso - ¿te vas a Inglaterra?

- lo siento - dijo Katie sacudiendo la cabeza - a mi padre lo promovieron así que nos mudaremos a Inglaterra... mañana

- ¿¡Mañana!? - alcé la voz sorprendida y molesta - ¿¡Cuando pensabas decírmelo!? ¿¡Mañana cuando estés en el avión!?

- yo... no lo se ¿si? ayer quise ir a tu casa a decírtelo pero... no pude... Stella enserio no pude decirte la verdad - dijo Katie levantándose de la cama y avanzando un paso.

- no puedo creerlo - sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras intentaba aguantar las lagrimas - Dios... Katie...

- escucha, perdóname ¿si?... yo... se que estuvo mal no decírtelo pero enserio no sabía como hacerlo y no tenía valor para decírtelo .. - dijo Katie mirando preocupada.

- ¿desde cuando lo sabes? - pregunte.

- ...la semana pasada - respondió mirándome - me enteré cuando te quitaron el yeso, es por eso que no fui contigo y porque no te llame para ver como estabas

- Katie... prometiste que íbamos a estar siempre juntas... hicimos una promesa desde que eramos niñas... no te puedes ir así como así... - dije con un nudo en la boca - Dios... no puede ser así... ¿¡Por qué diablos me lo ocultaste!?

- Stella - dijo Katie preocupada.

- ¿¡Sabes que!? ¡Veté!... ¡Voy a estar mejor sin ti! - dije enojada mientras dejaba caer algunas lagrimas.

Salí corriendo de la casa de Katie para dirigirme a la mía pero en el camino a mi casa choque con alguien. Levante la mirada para ver quien era y vi a Sky y Helio sorprendidos.

- Stella, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Helio ayudándome a levantar del suelo.

- si, déjenme sola- dije intentando no mirarlo a los ojos - me tengo que ir

- aguarda, ¿estas llorando? - me tomo del brazo Sky - ¿que te paso? ¿te hicieron algo?

- ¿quieres que llame a Brandon? - pregunto Helio preocupado.

- ¡Déjenme sola! - alcé la voz y salí corriendo de ahí dejando a los chicos que seguramente se dirigían a sus casas.

Entre en mi casa y me apoye de espalda en la puerta de la entrada con la mirada agachada dejando caer todas las lagrimas.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- ¡Stella! - me di la vuelta y vi a Katie corriendo a gran velocidad para luego darme un gran abrazo._

_- ¿que sucede? - pregunte confundida._

_- adivina quien tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y un super aprobado en ingles... - dijo ella mostrándome una prueba - Dios, ¡Gracias!_

_- es sorprendente, por nada pero este es tu logro - dije sonriendo._

_- ¿bromeas? de no ser por ti no habría aprobado, enserio eres la mejor - dijo abrazándome nuevamente_

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- ¿que crees que suceda ahora? - pregunte mirando a Katie._

_- empezar de nuevo - dijo Katie mirándome comprensiva - escucha, no importa lo que paso con el laboratorio... no importa si tienes que empezar de nuevo... siempre vamos a ser amigas y nada lo va a cambiar... siempre Stel_

_Abracé a Katie con fuerza y ella me correspondió dando palabras de ánimos._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Comencé a caminar las escaleras arriba para ir a mi habitación. Escuche los ladridos de Kiara pero no le tome importancia, solo me importaba seguir caminando tal y como iba hasta ahora con un paso lento y la mirada agachada. Al entrar en mi habitación me deje caer en la cama escondiendo mi rostro en la almohada.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- uhg te juro que la odio - dijo Katie mirando a Stormy con rabia - me dan ganas de..._

_- ¿un "Hora de Arrepentirse"? - pregunte sonriendo maliciosa._

_- Hora de Arrepentirse - dijo Katie asintiendo con una sonrisa de complicidad._

_Katie y yo compramos un montón de tarros de cremas y embarramos el casillero de Stormy con eso, también agregamos una notita que decía "Hora de Arrepentirse... S&K". Cuando Stormy abrió su casillero toda la crema le cayo encima, y aparte la notita. Ella nos miro mientras nosotras nos reíamos y gruño para luego irse resbalando un poco._

_- prepárate para pagar - dije al unisonó con Katie._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Los recuerdos de todas las travesuras que había hecho con Katie me llegaban a la mente. No podía creer que mi mejor amiga no me había dicho algo tan importante como esto. Estaba furiosa, enojada y a la vez triste ya que ella se iría... y probablemente para siempre.

- ¿donde quedo la promesa? - pregunte al aire sin dejar de llorar.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Stella preocupado. Ella tenía la vista puesta en la ventana totalmente desconectada de lo que sucedía en el salón. Sky y Helio me dijeron que ayer cuando se iban a sus casas se toparon con ella, estaba llorando y enseguida me llamaron para pero no me dejaron ir a verla ya que dijeron que ella quería estar sola.

- Stella... - la llamo DuFour - Stella...

Volví a mirar a Stella y pude ver una expresión triste en su rostro. Ella no respondía y ni siquiera parecía que estaba escuchando. DuFour se acerco a Stella y coloco una mano en su hombro zarandeándola un poco para hacerla reaccionar.

- ¿necesitas salir un poco? - pregunto DuFour con un tono que daba a entender que ella sabía que le sucedía a Stella - ve al baño a remojarte la cara

Stella asintió lentamente y salió. Yo la mire preocupado y con ganas de seguirla pero sabía que la profesora probablemente no me dejaría. Stella no volvió en toda la hora, de hecho quedaban dos horas de lenguaje y ella no apareció lo que me preocupo mas así que en cuanto el timbre sono fui el primero en salir corriendo de la sala.

Fui al baño de mujeres y vi a una chica salir de ahí, le pregunte si Stella estaba dentro y ella dijo que no por lo que fui a buscarla a otros lugares, la busque en la cafetería pero no estaba ahí. Me puse a pensar en donde iría ella y se me ocurrió salir al patio del colegio, era una corazonada que me decía que fuera allí.

Busque a Stella por toda la cancha y luego fui al patio. Escuche el timbre sonar pero no fui a clases ya que seguí buscando a Stella, estuve al menos unos veinte minutos ahí cuando decidí volver a las clases pensando que tal vez ella ya había entrado pero antes de darme la vuelta pude ver a Stella sentada contra un árbol abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza escondida en ellas.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y corrí con ella enseguida. Me tire al suelo y me puse a su lado.

- Stella, ¿estas bien? te he buscado por mucho rato - dije preocupado mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

Ella quito su cabeza y me miro con los ojos rojos. Había estado llorando. La abracé con fuerza y ella volvió a llorar en mi pecho. No se que había sucedido pero no la iba a presionar para que me dijera, prefería mejor que lo hiciera cuando estuviera lista.

Después de casi diez minutos ella dejo los llantos y me miro triste. No dijo nada y se levanto del suelo, me miro e intento sonreír un poco pero no le resulto ya que solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa triste.

- ha-hay que vo-volver a clases - tartamudeo como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

Me levante del suelo y la abracé - tranquila Stella, todo va a estar bien

- no lo sabes - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - no sabes lo que sucedió

- pero no te preocupes - dije tranquilo.

Ambos volvimos a clases, el profesor me había mirado serio y molesto pero al ver a Stella relajo su rostro. Me pareció extraño ya que le hablo con una voz muy suave y nos dejo entrar. Era como si todos los profesores supieran que sucedía menos yo. Nuevamente en el resto de las clases y de la cafetería Stella estuvo muy distraída. Yo no le dije nada, solo la abrazaba para tranquilizarla.

- bien, ¿que haremos ahora? - pregunto Sky sonriendo.

- yo... iré al aeropuerto - dijo Stella mirando el suelo - Katie... Katie se va hoy a Inglaterra

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y entendí que tenía tan mal a Stella. La abracé con fuerza para luego despedirme de los demás y acompañar a Stella al aeropuerto.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Busque a Katie por todo el aeropuerto pero no la pude encontrar, pensé que ya se había ido y sin despedirse pero no fue así. Brandon logro divisarla entre tanta gente y ambos nos acercamos. Ella me miro algo triste y sorprendida.

- yo las dejo solas - dijo Brandon tranquilo, me besó en la mejilla y se alejo un poco.

- pensé que no vendrías - dijo Katie con un nudo en la garganta - pensé que estabas molesta y que no te volvería a ver mas...

- no... Katie... lo siento... no debí haber dicho eso - dije negando con la cabeza - es solo que... no se, me molesto que no me dijeras algo tan importante...

- lo siento - dijo ella sonriendo apenas.

- te voy a extrañar demasiado - dije sonriendo algo débil - ¿nos volveremos a ver?

- por supuesto, seguiremos hablando Stella... siempre vamos a ser amigas... - dijo ella sonriendo.

_~ Flash Back ~ _

_- vamos a ver, ustedes dos siéntense juntas allí - dijo el maestro apuntándome a mi y a una chica mas._

_- soy Katie... - dijo una niña de unos seis años de edad con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿y tu?_

_- Stella - dije algo tímida._

_- que lindo - dijo aquella niña con una sonrisa - me gusta tu ropa_

_- a mi la tuya - dije sonriendo._

_- genial - dijo Katie sonriendo abiertamente._

_Había pasado todo el día con esta niña que conocí. Esta chica de cabello castaño con rulos se había vuelto una gran amiga en solo día, era increíble las cosas que tenemos en común y las que no._

_- somos amigas... desde ahora y para siempre - dijo Katie al final de día cuando había que volver a casa._

_Sonreí un poco y asentí lentamente - es una promesa, mejores amigas.._

_- mejores amigas - dijo Katie sonriendo alegremente._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Sentí las lagrimas amenazar con salir nuevamente y mire a Katie triste. Ella me sonrió un poco y luego se rió provocando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- te voy a extrañar Stella... eres mi mejor amiga y nos conocemos desde hace mucho... - dijo Katie sonriendo - ...desde niñas habíamos prometido que estaríamos siempre juntas, desde la primaría hasta el fin de la universidad... probablemente no pueda estar aquí pero debo decirte que volveré y hablaremos siempre...

- gracias... - dije con un nudo en la boca, con lagrimas en los ojos y apenas con una sonrisa - por todo lo que has hecho Katie, siempre estas conmigo y enserio quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi en estos años... realmente te voy a extrañar, ya que eres mi mejor amiga y pueden haber mas pero como no habrá nadie...

- Stella gracias por estos años de amistad... realmente te apreció, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero a pesar de las locuras que me haces hacer como un _Hora de Arrepentirse_ o un _Prepárate para Pagar_ - dijo ella mientras ambas reíamos un poco - aunque también es mi culpa que lo hagamos de todos modos... se que estarás bien aquí, has hecho nuevas amigas y tienes un novio que realmente Te Ama... estarás bien sin mi...

Abracé a Katie con fuerza por varios minutos y escuche por el altavoz llamar a las personas con destino a Inglaterra. Me separe de ella y con una mano me quite las lagrimas de los ojos.

- que tengas un buen viaje Katie - dijo Brandon acercándose para abrazarla.

- una cosa... hacele daño... y tomo el primer vuelo para Gardenia y hacerte el doble de daño que tu le hiciste - le advirtió Katie - se que la vas a cuidar Brandon

- por supuesto que si - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- trata de llevarte bien con tu madre y arregla el problema con tu padre - dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa - te quiero

- también yo - dije asintiendo.

- _última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 276 con destino a Inglaterra_ - escuche el altavoz nuevamente.

- debo irme - dijo ella pasando las manos por su cara para quitar las lagrimas.

- Katie ya nos vamos - vi a Malcom correr hacía ella.

- tranquilo Malcom - dijo Katie sonriendo.

- trata de no volverte loca con él, es tu hermano - dije riendo - y no es un mocoso

- eso dices tu - dijo ella sonriendo - deshazte de tu hermana

- tómalo por hecho - dije sonriendo.

- adiós Stella - me abrazo nuevamente para susurrarme al oído - saludos para Ethan

Al separarnos Katie se dio la vuelta y se despidió de mi con la mano para luego irse. Brandon me volvió a abrazar con fuerza mientras nuevamente me corrían las lagrimas y ahora si no podía detenerlas ya que mi mejor amiga se iba.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, lo cierto es que lo quería mas sentimental y estuve escuchando una canción triste o al menos casi. La cosa es que espero que les guste.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: La broma de Chimera ujui... ya verán de que tratara... pienso dejar un poco la relación del padre de Stella con Cassandra, este fics tendrá clase jeje naa no se, solo quiero lo mejor y siento que esto podría ayudar.

- winxmusa: Fue gracioso lo de Chimera, tierno lo de Riven e interesante saber como se vengara Chimera wuaskjsa. La relación de Stella y Bloom como mejores amigas crecerá y crecera, lo de la piscina fue divertido y sobre la relación de novios de Stella y Brandon... vamos a ponerle drama, celos y problemas.

- WinxLove: No terminara tan pronto ya que debe tener drama. Yo no revelare nada porque es tan secreto que ni yo se de que trata wuaskjsa.

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les gustara y que esperen mas :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	16. Chapter 16: Los Celos de Brandon

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 16:

Los Celos de Brandon

.: Stella :.

Una semana había pasado desde que Katie se había ido. Las cosas no eran igual que antes, todo parecía que se viniera abajo ya que sin Katie es aburrido y Sandra no es de hacer bromas. Muchas cosas habían pasado en esta semana y la única buena que podía destacar fue mi aniversario de dos meses con Brandon, me había dado un collar muy hermoso con un dije de estrella, yo le regale un reloj ya que realmente soy muy mala con los regalos a los hombres, habíamos pasado una tarde fantástica en mi casa, vimos películas ya aunque era algo que normalmente hacíamos siempre esta vez fue grandioso.

- Stella, ¿podrías darme el resultado del primer ejercicio? - pregunto el profesor mirándome molesta.

Mire al profesor y luego el ejercicio en la pizarra. Me mordí el labio inferior y negué lentamente con la cabeza al no saber la respuesta. El profesor suspiro pesadamente y luego siguió explicando su clase mientras yo volvía mi vista por la ventana.

El timbre de fin de clases sonó y todos salimos del salón con dirección a la cafetería. No compre mi almuerzo ya que no tenía hambre pero aun así me fui a sentar con las chicas.

- has estado muy distraída hoy - dijo Tecna mirándome preocupada - ¿estas bien?

- si - dije asintiendo - es solo que... estoy aburrida

- te hace falta hacer una broma - dijo Musa riendo.

- se llaman _hora de arrepentirse_ y si... me hace falta - dije suspirando para luego susurrar - tanto como Katie

- tal vez alguna de nosotras pueda ayudarte con eso - intento sonar algo indiferente Musa.

Mire a Musa sorprendida y luego sonreí un poco para negar con la cabeza - a menos que quieras suspensión o mas tardes de castigo no lo creo

- estas acostumbrada - dijo Bloom riendo - ¿tu y Katie solían divertirse con eso?

- bastante - dije con una sonrisa melancólica.

- hey bonitas - escuche la voz de Brandon - o mejor dicho chicas y bonita

Sonreí un poco y recibí un beso en mejilla de parte de Brandon. Los chicos que venían con él, como siempre, se sentaron a nuestro lado.

- ¿de que hablaban? - pregunto Helio sentado al lado de Flora con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- de nada - dije tranquila.

- ¿no compraste el almuerzo? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido.

- no tengo hambre - negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

Mire la pantalla de mi celular encendida sobre la mesa, fruncí el ceño y lo tome para ver un mensaje de Ethan lo que me sorprendió bastante.

_ ~ Nos veremos después de clases ~_

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Sky intrigado.

- yo... - no termine mi oración ya que vi a Sandra acercarse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- me llego un mensaje de Ethan, vendrá aquí - dijo emocionada.

- si... me llego uno también - dije mirándola con una sonrisa incrédula - vaya...

- ¿no es grandioso? - pregunto Sandra - ahora ya no tienes porque estar triste por la partida de Katie ya que Ethan hará que esa tristeza se vaya - me guiño el ojo Sandra a lo que como acción yo me sonroje un poco.

- ¿a que viene eso? - pregunto Brandon mirándome un poco molesto.

- ¿que cosa? - pregunte inocentemente y algo confundida.

- el sonrojo - dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

- ah nada - dije tomando mi celular y levantándome del asiento con apuro.

- ¡Ahh! - choque con alguien y al ver bien quien era pude ver a Diaspro con el almuerzo en la ropa. Me miro con rabia y parecía que quería ahorcarme, yo solo la mire sorprendida.

- yo- yo... - tartamudee al no saber que hacer o decir. Por primera vez no sabía que hacer frente a Diaspro y eso era increíble, en el sentido malo.

- ¡Eres una idiota! - dijo Diaspro alzando la voz enojada - ¡Fíjate por donde vas Stella! - sacudí la cabeza sorprendida aun y Diaspro se enojo mas - esta las vas a pagar y creo que lo disfrutare ya que no esta Katie aquí para que puedas devolverme la broma...

- fue un accidente - dije con la voz baja y mirando a Diaspro aun sorprendida - no fue mi intensión, lo siento

Diaspro frunció el ceño y me miro extrañada - ¿tu... Stella Solaria... disculpándose?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al no darme cuenta de que me había disculpado con Diaspro por lo que sucedió, por favor yo soy Stella, yo no me disculpo con las abejas malas, Dios, el mensaje me debió haber atontado.

- yo... debo irme - dije dándome la vuelta y saliendo de la cafetería ante la mirada sorprendida y algunas estupefacta de todos los presentes.

Camine por el corredor hasta llegar a mi casillero. Saque algunas cosas y luego el espejo en la puerta, me pase la mano por el cabello para luego posar la vista en la foto que estaba en la esquina del espejo. Sonreí y tome la foto en mi mano para luego volver a dejarla donde estaba.

- oye eso si fue raro - escuche a Sandra así que cerré mi casillero y la vi acercándose - te disculpaste con Diaspro, créeme que si no lo veo no lo creo

- no fue mi intensión derramar la comida en su ropa y mucho menos disculparme por algo que evidentemente si hice - dije asintiendo - es solo que... no se que me paso, no estaba pensando

- pero si en Ethan - me sonrió ella. Yo sonreí un poco y agache la mirada un poco - Stel, no debería decirte esto porque ya lo sabes pero sera mejor que andes con cuidado, tu sales con Brandon

- yo no he pensado en nada con Ethan - fruncí el ceño.

- pero el sonrojo dijo otra cosa - dijo ella dejando de sonreír - creo que habrán ataques de celos

- Ethan es solo un amigo y Brandon no tiene porque estar celoso de él - dije con evidente molestia por lo que dijo Sandra - además...

- si Katie se entera de que algo puede suceder entre Ethan y tu te matara - dijo Sandra seria - ya sabes como se puso cuando pensó que había algo entre tu y él una vez...

- pero ella a kilómetros de aquí y en Inglaterra - dije con una sonrisa ahora - ella no tiene porque saber si hay o no algo entre Ethan y yo... te digo al tiro que la respuesta es no porque yo salgo con Brandon y lo amo

- es pronto para decir eso - dijo Sandra seria aun - debo ir a la biblioteca, me dejaron un trabajo de historia

- uhg dímelo a mi, tengo un informe de filosofía - dije molesta - y tengo otro para biología... ¡Biología!

- eso significa que Griselda y tu entraran en pelea pronto - dijo riendo Sandra mientras caminaba por mi lado para ir a la biblioteca - nos vemos luego

- adiós - dije tranquila.

Escuche al timbre y volví a clases tranquila. No me preocupaba por la amenaza de Diaspro ya que con o sin Katie aquí yo iba a devolverla. Las clases fueron aburridas pero el día se paso rápido, al menos para mi e imagino que fue porque estaba ansiosa por salir de aquí y ver a Ethan de nuevo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo había visto, de hecho dos años desde que no lo veo. Al salir busque con la mirada a Ethan pero no lo pude encontrar.

- ¡Stella! - escuche la voz de Ethan detrás de mi.

Sonreí y abrí mis ojos sorprendida para recibir un abrazo y dar vueltas en el aire - ¡Ethan! - correspondí el abrazo luego de que me había bajado - Dios, ¿que haces aquí?

- ha solo quise venir a ver a una muy buena amiga - dijo él sonriendo.

Me fije lo cambiado que estaba aunque sus ojos seguían siendo aquellos profundos mares hermosos. Su cabello era castaño con algunos mechones rojos, en especial en su flequillo que estaba ladeado hacía su ojo derecho por arriba, no cubría nada de su cara (pero si su ceja derecha). Usaba un camisa a cuadros color azul arremangada hasta los codos y unos jeans ajustados negros y unas deportivas. En la muñeca derecha tenía una pulsera de pita roja y amarilla entrelazadas como una trenza.

- ¿enserio? - levante una ceja incrédula.

Él chasqueo la lengua y me sonrió - ¿que importa la razón? la cosa es que estoy aquí, por cierto, ¿donde esta Sandra?

- no lo se, pensé que vendría enseguida después de que saliera de clases - dije confundida mientras miraba a la entrada.

- ¿no salieron juntas? - pregunto Ethan curioso.

Negué con la cabeza y luego vi a Sandra salir del colegio. Apenas vio a Ethan corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza y él correspondió el abrazo.

- es increíble volver a verte - sonrió Sandra - oye, a Katie le habría encantado verte de nuevo pero ella...

- tranquila, se lo que paso y de hecho me despedí de ella antes de que se fuera - dijo Ethan sonriendo.

- ¿viste a Katie antes de irse? - fruncí el ceño confundida.

- te envié mensajes para vernos ese día pero no me respondiste, tampoco contestaste mi llamada así que deje de llamarte hasta hoy - dijo Ethan tranquilo - de hecho esa es una de las razones por las que vine

- hubiera sido lindo verte ese día - dije con una sonrisa débil - lo digo enserio

Ethan sonrió y luego miro a Sandra - ¿que tal si vamos a comprar helados? yo invito esta vez

- por supuesto - dije al unisonó con Sandra.

- ¡Stella! - escuche a Brandon llamarme. Me di la vuelta y lo vi con las chicas y los chicos, Brandon se acercaba tranquilo pero su mirada estaba puesta en Ethan y digamos que no tenía una sonrisa en ella.

- ¿quien es? - frunció el ceño Ethan.

- es... - intente decir pero Brandon me interrumpió con un beso en los labios y luego miro serio a Ethan.

- imagino que tu novio - dijo Ethan divertido - hola, soy Ethan

- Brandon - dijo serio él.

- si, lo es - dije sonriendo - a cariño, espero que no te moleste pero iré con él a...

- comer helados - me interrumpió Sandra con una sonrisa.

- si... eso haré - dije con una mueca porque me habían interrumpido de nuevo.

- oh perfecto, iremos también así que creo que podemos ir juntos - dijo Brandon rodeando mi cintura con un brazo.

- ¿podemos? - frunció el ceño Ethan para luego mirar a las chicas y a los chicos - aaahh tus amigos

- Ethan yo... - intente disculparme.

- tranquila, no te preocupes - dijo él sonriendo - aun así te invitare a ti y a Sandra

- no es necesario - dijo Brandon penetrando con la mirada a Ethan - yo lo haré

Ethan no dijo y mientras yo me maldecía un poco por la actitud de evidentes celos de Brandon. Poco después presente a los demás a Ethan para luego ir a comprar los helados. En el camino no había podido hablar ni un segundo con él ya que Brandon no me dejaba así que esperaba que cuando llegáramos a la heladería tuviera aunque sea un segundo con Ethan.

- yo iré a pedir los helados - dijo Ethan sonriendo.

- te acompaño, así te digo los sabores comunes - dije sonriendo.

- ya conozco el tuyo - me guiño el ojo Ethan.

Me solté de la mano de Brandon y fui con Ethan a pedir los helados. Después de hacerlo estuvimos ahí esperando un rato.

- siento lo de Brandon - me disculpe, nunca lo había visto así a no ser que sea...

- ¿Drake? - pregunto Ethan a lo que lo mire sorprendido - Katie me lo contó una vez que hablamos, te dije que ese imbécil te iba a lastimar

- ya da igual - dije despreocupada - se termino todo con Drake y con Brandon las cosas están empezando

Ethan me sonrió y luego asintió - se ve que realmente lo pongo mal... seguro esta celoso de mi

- ¿por qué de ti? - levante la ceja mientras sonreía - no tiene porque estarlo

- aaa... eso dices tu pero yo se.. que te gusto - se acerco a mi rostro con una sonrisa.

- que lindo - dije con sarcasmo - sigue soñando amigo

Él comenzó a reírse entre dientes y se alejo para mirarme con una sonrisa - por cierto, tengo que hablar algo contigo sobre Katie y me gustaría si vienes a mi casa hoy en la tarde

- la verdad es que me gustaría evitar hablar de Katie - dije con una mueca de tristeza.

- pero enserio quiero hablarte de ella, es algo que hablamos el día en que se fue - dijo Ethan con un tono de voz suave - se que te duele que se haya ido...

Asentí lentamente e iba a decir algo pero la joven que nos había atendido llego y nos entrego los helados. Ethan tomo los helados y luego fuimos con los demás para entregar las cosas. Me senté al lado de Brandon frente a Ethan.

- entonces... ¿Ethan? - pregunto Bloom a lo que él asintió con la cabeza - ¿que edad tienes?

- diecinueve - respondió tranquilo - y supondré que ustedes... dieciséis ¿verdad?

- si, ¿como lo supones? - pregunto Riven frunciendo el ceño.

- intuición - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

.: Brandon :.

Mire al chico de reojo. Había algo que no me gustaba en él, tal vez sea el hecho de lo bien que se lleva con Stella o que le guiña el ojo cada dos segundo por todo lo que dice, no se bien lo que no me gusta de él. No lo conozco pero parece que Stella lo hace realmente y eso no me gustaba tampoco.

Después de comer los helados iba a llevar a Stella a su casa pero Ethan se me adelanto y dijo que no me preocupara que nada iba a sucederle _idiota_ ¿como no podría preocuparme si este chico desconocido para mi se ofrece a llevar a mi novia a su casa?. Tenía que seguirlo y saber que tramaba, tal vez era amigo de Drake pero eso no podía ser ya que Stella no se acercaba a Drake ni a sus amigos aunque ella y Andy se llevaban bien y Andy era el mejor amigo de Drake.

Estaba por seguirlos cuando Timmy y Nabu me tomaron de los brazos y sacudieron la cabeza para indicarme que no debía hacerlo. Di un suspiro pesado y decidí irme a mi casa para intentar olvidarme de ese tal Ethan.

Al llegar a mi casa entre y salude a mi madre tranquilo para dirigirme a mi habitación a llamar a Stella.

- _hola _- saludo ella del otro lado del teléfono.

- hey, que bueno que estas bien - dije con una sonrisa.

- _pero claro, ¿que esperabas?_ - pregunto ella con una risa divertida.

Iba a responder pero me quede callado al escuchar otra risa mas, no era de una chica pero si era de hombre... era de Ethan. Fruncí el ceño y apreté el puño enojado. ¿Que diablos hacía Ethan en casa de Stella? ¿por qué estaba él con ella? se supone que solo la iba a dejar, no iba a entrar con ella o peor... ¿que sucede si están en su habitación?.

Me estaba pasando película muy pronto pero no sabía que hacer. Stella me llamo confundida pero no respondí, solo corté la llamada para luego dejarme caer de espaldas a mi cama.

- ¿que hace él con ella? - pregunte mirando al techo - ¿quien es en realidad él? ¿como se conocen?

Ethan era dos años mayor que Stella por lo que él podría hacer lo que sea. Pensar en que Ethan podría abusar de Stella o hacer algo que ella no quiere me molestaba pero lo que mas me molestaba es que Stella hiciera algo con él a voluntad propia.

Me regañe y pase ambas manos por la cara al pensar semejante estupidez, si Ethan fuera un peligro Stella no se acercaría a él. Yo fácilmente podría admitir que estaba celoso porque era verdad pero también estaba preocupado ya que no conocía a este tal Ethan que acaba de llegar pero recuerdo que Sandra hoy menciono su nombre y Stella se sonrojo, al igual que hace una semana recibió unos mensajes de él y aparte no dejaba de llamarla.

Escuche a mi madre llamarme así que baje tranquilo y me senté en la mesa para el almuerzo. No tenía mucha hambre ya que no dejaba de pensar en Stella y este chico. Mi madre notó que estaba distraído y me miro tranquila.

- ¿en que piensas cariño? - pregunto ella poniendo otro plato sobre la mesa.

- en... ¿por qué pones otro plato? - fruncí el ceño al ver tres - ¿quien mas esta en casa?

- tu padre - dijo ella tranquila.

- ¿papá esta aquí? - pregunte sorprendido al no saber aquello.

- llego esta mañana - dijo ella sonriendo.

- eso es genial - dije sonriendo.

Pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de ver a mi padre ya que él normalmente esta haciendo viajes por su trabajo así que siempre que viene o llama intento pasar el mayor tiempo con él, así sean cinco minutos o segundos, me da igual.

Mi madre me sonrió tranquila y comenzó a servir la comida en los platos. Pasaron unos minutos y vi a mi padre entrar en la cocina. Le sonreí tranquilo y lo salude estrechando la mano y con un abrazo ya que no lo veía desde inició de año, aunque hablaba con él casi tres días por semana, aveces menos.

- entonces, ¿que tal tu día? - pregunto él mientras tomaba asiento.

- mmm... algo bueno - dije omitiendo el tema de Ethan.

- ¿algo? - levanto al ceja confundido.

- digamos que he tenido mejores - dije simplemente - ¿que hay de ti? ¿que tal el sur?

- increíble, todo es grandioso - dijo mi padre sonriendo - aunque no es como estar en casa

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y luego sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo. Mire la pantalla y vi que era un mensaje de Stella pero lo ignore para volver a ver a mi padre con una sonrisa.

- ¿y hasta cuando vas a estar aquí? - pregunte curioso.

- dos semanas - respondió sonriendo.

- eso es genial - dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja - ¿enserio?

- muy enserio - asintió él con la cabeza.

Volví a sentir mi celular vibrar y vi otro mensaje de Stella. Decidí ignorarlo nuevamente y mire a mi madre que se había sentado.

- se ve delicioso - dije refiriéndome al almuerzo.

Ella me guiño el ojo y escuche mi celular sonar. Corté la llamada sin responder, apague el celular y comencé a olvidarme de lo demás para disfrutar la cena en familia, una que hace tiempo que no tenía.

Luego de la cena, de las bromas de mi padre, subí a mi habitación y encendí mi celular solo para sorprenderme con diez llamadas de Stella y seis mensajes.

_¿Estas molesto? ~S_

_El silencio me huele a que si lo estas ~S_

_Brandon contéstame las llamadas ~S_

_bien, si así es como quieres jugar yo también lo puedo hacer ~S_

_oye no era enserio Brandon, quiero hablar contigo ~S_

_Si estas molesto porque Ethan me trajo a casa no tienes porque estarlo, aunque mas pienso que estas celoso. Brandon, no hay nada entre él y yo, solo somos amigos y enserio me gustaría hablar contigo ~ S_

Di un suspiro pesado y llame a Stella. El celular sonó dos, tres, cuatro veces y ella contesto algo molesta.

- _¿que sucede? ¿te dio un cargo conciencia el no llamar a tu novia?_ - pregunto molesta.

- no, es solo que estaba ocupado - respondí despreocupado - ¿que sucede?

-_ quería saber como estabas, me cortaste como si nada sin siquiera despedirte - _dijo ella con un tono suave ahora - _¿que sucede?_

- no es nada, es solo que estaba con mis padres - dije tranquilo - y tu estabas llamando así que apague el celular para estar tranquilo con ellos

- _hay vamos, puedes verlos cuando quieras..._ - dijo ella con un tono molesta.

- eso no es verdad, mi padre viaja siempre - dije frunciendo el ceño - además Stella, hay personas que si quieren a sus padres y no se la pasan diciéndole cosas que podrían lastimarlos - hubo un silencio de parte de Stella. Espere a que ella contestara y luego suspire al ver que no lo haría - lo siento, no quise decir eso...

- _tal vez yo diga cosas para lastimar a mi madre... pero nunca a ti_ - dijo ella con un tono seco cosa que me sorprendió bastante - _debo irme, Ethan y yo vamos a almorzar_

Sin despedirse me cortó la llamada. Me di golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano por idiota. No debí decirle lo que dije aun cuando era verdad, yo se que a pesar de todo Stella igual se siente mal por como trata a su madre, eso fue la mitad de la razón por la que me golpeé, la otra fue porque ella dijo que Ethan estaba en su casa.

Quería ir a disculparme con ella pero si ese idiota estaba ahí preferiría hacerlo mañana cuando no este.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- ¿que te dijo? - pregunto Ethan frunciendo el ceño.

- no es nada - dije evitando el tema de mi madre aunque presentía que él ya lo sabía por Katie - ahora si, ¿que ibas a decirme sobre Katie?

- oh es cierto - dijo sonriendo - estuvimos hablando casi todas las noches, tu sabes lo mismo de siempre... ella... ella me contó sobre lo de tu madre...

- eso imagine, aunque no pensé que era lo que querías decirme - dije frunciendo el ceño.

- no lo era, es solo que quería saber como estabas... - dijo él negando con la cabeza - lo que quería decirte es que ella me comento algo que es lo que quiero hablar... me dijo sobre el accidente del laboratorio

- uhg - rodé los ojos - ¿no podemos hablar sobre otra cosa?

- calma, yo quería decirte que enserio lo siento por lo que sucedió pero lo bueno es que nadie salio herido - dijo él sonriendo.

- ¿solo eso? - levante una ceja incrédula a lo que él asintió - nunca dejas de sorprenderme

- no, no lo hago - rió divertido - por cierto, no tenías un candelabro en el techo

- si... - dije mirando el techo del living - pero en una fiesta se cayo y se rompió...

Ethan rió divertido entre dientes y me miro - tu tampoco dejas de sorprenderme

- bueno, vamos a comer algo - dije sonriendo mientras caminaba a la cocina.

- esta bien pero señorita Solaria, espero que tenga carne porque a diferencia de usted yo si se usar mis dientes - dijo Ethan siguiéndome.

- dudo mucho que sepa usar sus dientes a menos que una chica este con usted - dije refiriéndome a cierta cosa.

- mm... ¿es por la vez que te mordí el labio? - pregunto Ethan con un tono coqueto.

Me detuve en seco y abrí mis ojos sorprendida mientras sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza. Me di la vuelta y lo mire a los ojos - prometimos nunca hablar de eso, ¿sabes lo que haría Katie si se entera de lo que sucedió aquella vez?

- hay tranquila, ella no lo sabe - dijo tranquilo - además, solo fue una vez... nada mas y fue un simple beso

Me mordí el labio inferior - ni se te ocurra decirle a Brandon o estallará

- tranquila, nadie se va a enterar - dijo él sonriendo - además fue hace dos años

- es verdad ni siquiera fuimos novios - dije algo nerviosa.

- aunque querías - dijo apuntándome con el dedo.

- pero no... - dije sacuendiendo la cabeza - no iba a ser tu novia, no le iba a a hacer eso a mi amiga

- pudo haber sido a escondidas - dijo él sonriendo - yo te ofrecí esa idea y la rechazaste, aunque fue tierno que no lo hicieras por Katie

- ¿podemos no hablar de eso nunca mas? - pregunte seria - es mas, este tema se cierra ahora

Camine hasta el refrigerador y saque una ensalada mientras Ethan revisaba unas cosas. Aun sentía parte de mi temblar un poco al recordar lo que dijo Ethan. Yo no podía dejar que Brandon se enterara de eso ya que si ahora esta celoso solo por pensar que es un amigo no quiero ni saber como se pondrá con saber que fue con Ethan mi primer beso y además de que él y yo pudimos haber tenido una relación secreta... tampoco quería que Katie se enterara ya que eso si me meterá en graves problemas porque estoy segura de que ella nunca me perdonará esto.

Ethan y yo estuvimos viendo películas y hablando de otras cosas referentes al pasado, evitando aquel tema anterior. Me dormí tarde ese día y al siguiente me costó mucho levantarme pero tenía que hacerlo por desgracia.

Planeaba hablar con Brandon y disculparme por cortarle la llamada ayer aunque si me había molestado un poco lo que me dijo pero sabía que él tenía razón aparte tenía que disculparme por ser tan insistente en llamarlo y mensajearlo pero yo no sabía que estaba con su padre y mucho menos que él viaja siempre, no lo conozco y Brandon nunca habla de él por lo que imagine que tal vez no se llevaban bien o que tal vez él no vivía con Brandon, no se porque pensé que tal vez pasaba por algo similar que lo mío con mi madre.

- ¡Brandon! - alcé la voz al verlo llegar al colegio y me dirigí corriendo a él - siento mucho lo de ayer, yo no sabía...

- esta bien, no importa - me sonrió tranquilo - por cierto, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a mi casa hoy? quiero presentarte a alguien

- ¿sera acaso a tu padre? - pregunte sonriendo.

- por supuesto - dijo sonriendo.

- esta bien - dije sonriendo.

Brandon me abrazo y luego me besó en los labios acción que correspondí colocando mis manos en sus hombros. Al separarme de Brandon lo tome de la mano y entre con él al colegio para ir al salón de clases. La mañana la pase genial ya que las cosas entre Brandon y yo estaban tranquilos, aunque lo que él no sabía es que me pase toda la mañana mensajeandome con Ethan.

- ¿lista para irnos? - pregunto Brandon mientras yo aun me mensajeaba, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando el día termino.

- oh... si - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras guardaba el celular - el día se paso rápido

- se me hizo muy pesado - dijo Brandon encogiéndose de hombros.

Salí del colegio tomada de la mano de Brandon. Sentía mi celular aun vibrar pero decidí ignorarlo hasta estar sola o las cosas podrían ser malas con Brandon y no quería pelearme justo ahora con él.

- escucha, solo tienes que recordar una cosa - dijo Brandon antes de entrar a su casa - mi padre es algo bromista cuando se le toma mucha confianza

- ¿y me dices esto como por qué? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- solo es una advertencia - dijo divertido.

.: Brandon :.

Entre en mi casa primero y luego entro Stella. Ella se quedo en el corredor mientras yo entraba en el living. Vi a mi padre mirando el diario en el sofá tranquilo con la tv encendida, mi madre estaba en la cocina supuse así que sonreí y lo llame. Él me miro tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

- papá, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas - dije sonriendo. Mire a Stella y le extendí la mano para que ella la tomara. La tomo suavemente y luego camino hasta poder presentarse ante los ojos de mi padre - ella es Stella, mi novia

- un gusto - saludo ella algo tímida.

Mi padre ladeo la cabeza mirando a Stella con una sonrisa, se levanto del sofá y camino hasta estar frente a Stella - el gusto es mío Stella, al fin logro conocerte, Brandon habla tanto de ti - sonrió él tranquilo - mi nombre es Armando Johnson

Stella sonrió un poco y mi padre también. Todo parecía ir bien y sin problemas por el momento lo que era bueno para todos. Nos sentamos en el sofá para poder hablar con él. Mi padre le hacía muchas preguntas a Stella, demasiadas a decir verdad y ella respondía todas tranquilas hasta que llegamos a una que hizo que me sonrojara violentamente al igual que ella, ¿como fue que nos hicimos novios?.

- papá, yo creo que no es necesario - dije negando con la cabeza.

- oye, solo quiero estar al tanto de la vida de mi hijo - dijo mi padre tranquilo.

- mejor deja de molestar a los chicos - dijo mi madre riendo - Brandon, Stella, pueden subir, el almuerzo estará listo en una media hora

- esta bien - dije sonriendo - _"gracias por eso"_

Subí con Stella a mi habitación tranquilo. En el camino ella saco su celular para revisarlo y sonrió tranquila. Entre en mi habitación y la vi sentada en mi cama mirando su celular, le sonreí divertido y se lo quite.

- oye, devuélvemelo - se quejo ella intentando quitármelo.

- no lo creo - dije riendo mientras me alejaba.

Stella me persiguió por toda la habitación hasta que me detuve un segundo para mirarlo y vi un mensaje de Ethan. Fruncí el ceño y deje de jugar para mirarla molesto.

- ¿por qué tienes un mensaje de él? - pregunte molesto.

- uhg Brandon no tengo porque decirte lo que hago o no - dijo ella quitándome el celular.

- lo sabía, ¿tienes algo con él? - exigí saber.

- no, sabes que Te Amo a ti - dijo ella mirándome tranquila.

- ¿entonces por que te mensajeas con él? - fruncí el ceño.

- porque... es solo un amigo Brandon - dijo ella mirándome a los ojos - no tienes porque estar molesto con él y mucho menos celoso

- uhg pero es que... no puedo evitarlo, quiero saber como lo conociste - dije mirándola a los ojos.

- yo... uhg esta bien, ¿quieres saber porque me llevo tan bien con él? lo sabrás y verás que no tienes nada de que estar celoso - dijo Stella mirándome seria - Ethan es hermano de Katie...

- oh lo sabía - dije entre cerrando los ojos - espera, ¿que? - la mire confundido - ¿hermano de Katie?

- si - asintió ella.

- pero yo creí que ella tenía un hermano y que era menor - dije frunciendo el ceño.

- tiene dos, Malcom es su hermano menor de ocho años e Ethan es su hermano mayor de diecinueve - dijo Stella mirándome a los ojos - es por eso que entre él y yo no hay nada, es el código de chicas, no salir con el hermano de tu mejor amiga...

- yo... Stella... - dije sorprendido - no puedo creerlo

- es por eso que Sandra dijo aquello de que iba a secar las lagrimas - dijo Stella mirándome tranquila - Ethan y yo somos amigos gracias a Katie

No podía creerlo, aquel chico era hermano de Katie. Entonces es por eso que estaba tanto con Stella, seguro intentaba alegrarla después de que Katie se fue, seguro se sentía mal de que Stella perdiera a su mejor amiga y seguro que él sabía que Katie se iba a ir y por eso la llamo tanto la semana pasada.

Ahora me sentía como un tonto por estar celoso de alguien que podría ser como un hermano para Stella solo por ser el hermano de su mejor amiga. Me senté en la cama mirando el suelo fijamente, Stella no dijo nada y yo aun trataba de procesar bien lo que había dicho.

De pronto sentí las manos de Stella sobre mis hombros y eso me hizo reaccionar. La mire a los ojos y la vi inclinarse a mi.

- yo Te Amo a ti Brandon - dijo ella pegando mi frente a la mía.

- soy un tonto, seguro lo piensas - dije en voz baja y sin mirarla a los ojos.

- claro que no, pienso que eres celoso - dijo con un tono divertida - pero aun así pienso que eres dulce... siento no haberte dicho antes quien era pero no me diste oportunidad y cuando quise hacerlo no contestaste mis llamas, luego cuando hablamos vino lo de la pequeña pelea y...

Ella no pudo seguir hablando ya que la había besado para callarla. En un principio el beso había sido dulce y Stella había tardado en corresponderme, luego el beso se fue profundizando e intensificando. Coloque mis manos en su cintura y poco a poco me fui inclinando hasta caer de espaldas en la cama con Stella sobre mi.

Seguía besándola sin detenerme, yo quería llegar mas allá pero sabía que no estaba bien. Stella de pronto se dejo caer sobre mi pegando su cuerpo al mío y con mis brazos rodeé su espalda. Deje de besarla y pegué mi frente a la suya.

- creo que es mejor detenerse aquí - dije sonriendo.

- solo estamos besándonos - dijo ella sonriendo.

Sonreí un poco y la besé en los labios fugazmente - ¿te quedas conmigo?

- ¿como? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

- quiero que te quedes conmigo hoy - dije sonriendo - por favor...

- no... - gimió ella - mi padre me matará... y luego te matara a ti

- puedo correr ese riesgo - dije sonriendo.

- ¿y si me dice que no vuelva a verte? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

- entonces viviremos un amor prohibido - dije sonriendo.

Stella rió divertida y me beso en los labios - Te Amo...

- también yo - dije sonriendo.

Mas tarde me encontraba en el comedor con Stella y mis padres, al almuerzo como siempre estaba delicioso y lo mejor es que mi padre y Stella se llevaron muy bien, lo bueno es que no hizo una de sus bromas. Luego del almuerzo volvimos a mi habitación.

Estaba acostado en la cama mirando el techo cuando sentí algo vibrar. Mi vista se poso en el celular de Stella sobre la cama, ella estaba en el baño por lo que no sabía esto. El celular comenzó a vibrar y la pantalla se encendió, Ethan la estaba llamando.

Tome el celular y mire la pantalla dejando que sonara para luego ver que había un mensaje, razón por la que vibro. No quería ser intruso pero la curiosidad me mato ya que se trataba de Ethan.

_~ No te preocupes, yo te cubriré con tu padre ~_

Fruncí el ceño molesto ya que él no tenía porque cubrir a Stella y aun cuando lo necesitara para quedarse conmigo. Apreté los puños y suspire pesadamente. Aun no me gustaba este tipo y es que hay algo en él que no me gustaba, lo peor de todo es que no parecía tener malas intenciones.

- tienes que alejarte de Stella, Ethan - dije mirando el mensaje molesto - o las cosas se pondrán mal

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo. Por fin sabemos quien es Ethan ¿pero que sucederá ahora? ¿que va a pasar con Brandon y Stella? pero sobre todo, ¿ volverá Katie alguna vez?

~ Comentarios:

- winxmusa: Riven celoso, jeje bueno, si el capítulo fue algo triste por lo de Katie pero vamos a esperar a que no sea el adiós para siempre de ella... ahora con la llegada de Ethan todo puede cambiar

- Guest: Por supuesto que si, vamos a hacer crecer la amistad de Bloom y Stella en grande :D...

- WinxLove: Lo de Chimera va a retazarse un poco porque estoy planteándolo aun pero pronto sucederá, probablemente en el siguiente o el sub siguiente. Ethan... no se sabe si traerá problemas consigo o no pero si que traerá muchos celos para Brandon.

- MVVA: Que coincidencia, yo estaba escuchando esa canción cuando escribí el final del capítulo. La cosa es que si fue triste pero no todo termina aquí :D

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy y espero que les guste :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	17. Chapter 17: La Tormenta Comienza

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 17:

La Tormenta Comieza

.: Ethan :.

-_ Ethan es enserio, aléjate de Stella -_ dijo Katie mirándome molesta - _ella tiene novio y además es el código de chicas, tú no puedes salir con ella_

Rodé los ojos y la mire tranquilo - Katie, mi hermosa hermanita Katie, no quiero nada con Stella además ese es tu código, no el mío

- _Ethan te juro que si interrumpes la relación de Stella con Brandon soy capaz de tomar el primer vuelo a Gardenia para darte un tirón de orejas del que te vas a arrepentir - _amenazó molesta.

- lo de Stella termino ¿si? - dije molesto - solo es una amiga... la mejor amiga de mi hermana, la hermana de mi hermana que casualmente no es mi hermana...

Katie entrecerró los ojos y luego suspiro. Hubo un silencio prolongado, Katie me miro fijamente por casi tres minutos y luego suspiro - _¿enserio te gusto Stella una vez?_

- Katie ya lo hablamos ya... hace dos años atrás... si me gusto Stella pero no paso nada - mentí convincentemente.

- _¿por qué presiento que mientes?_ - pregunto ella mirándome fijamente.

- ¿hablaste con Stella? - pregunte levantando una ceja - ella te lo dijo ¿no?

- _me dijo que se besaron, pero aun siento que hay algo mas en esto_ - dijo Katie mirándome tranquila -_ Ethan enserio, si hubo algo entre tú y Stella quiero saberlo_

- ¿por qué sacas este tema después de dos años? - pregunte cambiando de tema.

- _no lo se, saber que has vuelto y que una vez te gusto Stella me hizo pensar que tal vez aun te guste_ - dijo ella con una voz suave - _Ethan, no quiero que mi hermano salgo lastimado por alguien que no lo ama... y mas aun si se trata de mi mejor amiga_

- Katie, no me gusta Stella por enecima vez, si esta bien, si alguna vez me gusto pero ahora es pasado - dije tranquilo - eso fue hace dos años atrás, enserio no siento nada por ella...

- _bien..._ - dijo ella asintiendo - _debo irme, ya es tarde y debo ir a clases temprano_

- oh si lo olvide, horarios diferentes - dije torciendo los labios - que descanses

- _tú también, mandale saludos a Stella de mi parte_ - dijo ella sonriendo antes de apagar la cámara web.

Mire la pantalla por unos segundos y luego me aleje con la silla de ruedas mientras pensaba.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Winx Club :._

_- pero no lo entiendo - dijo Ethan mirando a Stella - ¿por qué no?_

_- Ethan, eres dulce y todo eso, lo sabes - dijo Stella mirándome fijamente - pero no puedo... por mas que enserio me gustes no puedo hacerlo, eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga y no esta bien que salga con él_

_- nadie se va a enterar Stella - dijo él tomándola de las manos - sera nuestro secreto_

_Ella lo miro a los ojos sintiéndose hipnotizada por el joven que tenía enfrente. Ethan le sonrió dulcemente y lentamente se acerco a su rostro para posar sus labios sobre los de Stella. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero lentamente los cerro y le devolvió el beso._

_- me gustas demasiado Stella - dijo Ethan al separarse - créeme que estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo si es por ti... por favor_

_- no puedo - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - lo siento, pero no le haré esto a una amiga_

_Ella soltó las manos del castaño y se dio la vuelta para poder irse dejándolo solo._

_~ Fin Flash del Back ~_

Sonreí un poco al recordar el beso que le había dado a Stella. Aun podía recordar el sabor de sus labios, aun podía sentir la calidez de ellos sobre los míos, a pesar de que el el tiempo paso ese beso aun lo podía sentir como si lo hubiera dado apenas ayer u hoy.

Fui un tonto al enamorarme de la chica equivocada, Dios, la mejor amiga de mi hermana, eso no estaba bien. Katie sabe que Stella y nos besamos pero no sabe todo lo que sucedió después y aun cuando Stella quería contárselo no la deje, no quería que Katie supiera todo eso.

No me fui porque quisiera estudiar en otro país, me fui por ella, me fui porque no podía tenerla y verla todos los días en mi casa con mi hermana era molesto. Yo no podía seguir así y ahora he vuelto pero no para tenerla conmigo, yo quería ver a Katie ya que la extrañaba... y a ella también.

No soy capaz de separarla de su novio pero si quiero estar con ella, y si aun existe una posibilidad de que ella me ame la intentare aprovechar al máximo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba sentada en la oficina de Faragonda cruzada de brazos y piernas mientras la miraba molesta. A mi lado izquierdo estaba sentada Diaspro de igual manera que yo. Ambas estábamos llenas de comida, fideos, carne _"asco"_, salsa, brocoli, tomates, de todos los alimentos que sirvieron en la cafetería.

- bien chicas, esto es el colmo - dijo Faragonda molesta - todos los días se están peleando pero esto... esto ha pasado los limites. Esta semana no han hecho mas que pelear y lanzarse bromas la una contra la otra... hasta ahora dos profesores están lesionados por sus bromas, tres alumnos ya ni se acercan a los baños y sobre todo lo único que me ha llegado aquí son quejas de ustedes dos...

- es que ella comenzó - dije al unisonó con Diaspro.

- ¡Silencio! - alzó la voz Faragonda - ...guerra de balas de pinturas, los inodoros tapados, espejos rotos, casilleros rellenos con cremas, inundar los camerines, grasa en los corredores, ah ¿y cómo olvidar lo que las trajo aquí hoy? pelea de comida - ella guardo silencio por unos minutos y nos miro enojada ahora - ¿por qué no pueden ser como los demás estudiantes de esta escuela? ¿por qué siempre tienen que estar peleando?

- se lo digo esto no es mi culpa, ella comenzó con su jueguito - me defendí molesta.

- eso no es verdad, tu comenzaste cuando me lanzaste la comida - dijo Diaspro enojada - sabía que me tenías envidia

- ¿envidiarte a ti? ja prefería morir antes que envidiarte - la mire enojada.

- así pues ni quien crea que eres rubia natural - dijo Diaspro molesta - al menos yo si

- ohh ahora si que te voy... - intente decir enojada.

- ¡Basta! - dijo Faragonda enojada - ya que no tengo mas castigos que darle, porque sin importar el castigo que les ponga siguen iguales, creo que no tengo mas opción que suspenderlas por una semana y tendrán que limpiar toda la cafetería de pies a cabeza, también arreglar los casilleros de ustedes que llenaron con crema, arreglar los inodoros que soltaron y limpiar la pintura seca del martes que quedo tras su "guerrita"

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es injusto! - dijimos ambas al unisonó.

- no, no lo es - dijo Faragonda seria - y para asegurarme de que no lo volverán a hacer tendrán que limpiar todo eso en dos días... ahora se irán a limpiar y comenzarán a limpiar los desastres que causaron, mañana y el miércoles comenzará su suspensión hasta el siguiente miércoles .. también quiero a sus padres aquí a primera hora del día mañana

- _"no es justo"_ - pensé molesta.

Después de que Faragonda nos dijo todo salimos de la oficina molestas una con la otra. En la banca frente a la oficina de Faragonda pude ver a las chicas y los chicos preocupados, también estaban las amigas de Diaspro, entre ellas Chimera. Cada una de nosotras se acerco a su grupo tranquila sin decir nada.

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Tecna preocupada.

- castigo y suspensión - dije molesta - uhg es asqueroso esto

- será mejor ir a limpiarte - dijo Bloom mirándome preocupada - ¿tienes otro vestuario en tu casillero?

- obvio que si - dije con un tono obvio.

- bien, yo iré por la ropa y tu ve a limpiarte - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

Asentí lentamente y mire a Diaspro disimuladamente. Ella y sus amigas hablan de algo pero no estaba segura de que ya que estaban lejos de mi. La mirada de Chimera y la mía se cruzaron echando chispas. Vi que le dijo algo a Diaspro sin dejar de mirarme y luego comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia mi.

- Stella - dijo Bloom dándome una mirada de que iba a estar conmigo por si se avecinaba otra pelea.

- esto no se va a quedar así - dijo Chimera mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- yo no tuve la culpa, ella comenzó - me defendí tranquila - pero que raro, yo no sabía que Diaspro necesitaba alguien que peleara por ella

- yo se como echarte abajo Stella, anda con cuidado porque en esta escuela vamos a mandar nosotras ahora - dijo Chimera.

Fruncí el ceño pensando en aquello que dijo. No creo que exista algo que me haga caer por lo que no necesito preocuparme. Me di la vuelta dándole una mirada seca y me fui con dirección al baño.

Entre en el y me mire al espejo para luego dar un suspiro pesado. Tenía cualquier comida en la cabeza, ropa y en partes del cuerpo donde no debería tener nada. Pase las manos por mi pelo quitando la salsa blanca que tenía encima, quite algunas zanahorias unos crutones, unos trozos de carne que casi muero cuando los vi, etc.

- esto es asqueroso - dije lanzando la comida al basurero - juro que las va a pagar caro

- ¿Stella? - escuche la voz de Brandon del otro lado de la puerta del baño - ¿estas ahí?

- si - respondí aun quitando la comida.

- escucha, Bloom y Layla fueron por tu ropa - dijo Brandon tranquilo - las demás chicas fueron a pedir las llaves para entrar a las duchas y los chicos fueron a ver si podían encontrar jabón y shampoo... ¿estás bien?

- tengo comida en todo el cuerpo, ¿cómo podría estar bien? - pregunte molesta.

- bueno, yo no tengo problemas con comerte - dijo él con una risita pero para su mala suerte yo ni siquiera esboce una sonrisa, solo me quede callada - ¿Stella?

- siento si no me rió de tu broma pero no me hace gracia - dije con un tono serio pero tranquilo - no estoy de humor como para sonreír

- ¿quieres que entre? - pregunto Brandon con un tono preocupado.

- es el baño de chicas, no puedes o te meterás en problemas - dije con un suspiro pesado - lo siento Brandon

- esta bien, esperare a fuera a que salgas - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

Mire el espejo y suspire pesadamente. La amenaza de Chimera me estaba molestando, yo se que no tengo nada que esconder así que no hay nada que pueda echarme abajo pero es Chimera, digo, tiene que haber algo que pueda usar en mi contra, quiero decir, mi padre sale con su madre... algo debió haberle dicho que ahora pueda usar en mi contra.

- ¿Stella? - escuche la voz de Flora de otro lado - vamos a entrar

No respondí a lo que dijo Flora, solo seguí con lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente. Las chicas entraron con unas botellas de shampoo, por suerte eran para chicas. Mire las botellas y di un suspiro pesado para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

- creo que en esta ocasión si que te pasaste - dijo Flora dejando las llaves de las duchas sobre el mesón - ¿por qué están peleando tanto esta semana?

Mire a Flora y luego volví a mirarme al espejo sin responder a su pregunta. Podía ver los rostros de las chicas preocupados a través del espejo pero no decían nada, poco tiempo después la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse y vi a Bloom y a Layla con mi ropa.

- te trajimos esta, tenías tanta que fue casi imposible decidir cual sacar - dijo Bloom tranquila.

- es raro porque tienes un armario por casillero - dijo Layla sonriendo divertida.

- también te trajimos una toalla - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

Mire a las chicas y luego la ropa. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al ver que esa no era ropa mía, era de Katie. Di un suspiro pesado y tome la ropa, las llaves y el jabón y shampoo para darme una ducha larga y quitarme el asqueroso olor a la comida. Las chicas esperaron fuera tranquilamente, paso una media hora y salí de la ducha con la toalla amarrada al pecho. Mire la ropa en un lado de una banca y la puerta de la zona de las duchas cerrada, sabía que las chicas estaban del otro lado así que intente cambiarme rápido.

Poco después salí del baño, las chicas me sonrieron tranquilas. Pase a peinarme con una mano y a mirarme por completo en el espejo. Usaba unos jeans ajustados color azules con un diseño de piedritas brillantes en los bolsillos, una polera (parecida a un poleron) con gorro, estilo canguro y rayada blanco y negro, era de mangas largas y muy ajustada.

- ¿usarás tacones? - pregunto Musa sorprendida mientras yo me ajustaba los tacones sobre el jeans.

- si - respondí secamente.

- ¿estás enojada? - pregunto Bloom extrañada.

- no - respondí simplemente con el mismo tono.

- eso parece - dijo Tecna con una mueca - ¿que te sucede?

- nada - dije despeinando un poco mi cabello para luego volver a peinarlo con la mano y desatando los nudos.

- te ves bien - comento Layla con una sonrisa luego de un rato.

- gracias - dije secamente.

Coloque una mano en mi cintura y ladeé la cabeza observando de reojo el atuendo a través del espejo. Lo cierto es que se veía mejor en Katie, tal vez porque era de ella y me lo presto una vez. Había olvidado por completo que lo tenía en mi casillero, seguro aun no se da cuenta de que lo tengo ya que la última vez que hablamos hace dos días no dijo nada sobre eso.

Di un suspiro y salí con las chicas del baño. Pude ver a los chicos parados contra la pared esperando a que saliéramos Brandon me miro de reojo con una sonrisa y luego me abrazo algo preocupado, seguro por la forma en como le conteste antes de que me duchara.

- aun estas pasada un poquito a la comida - rió Riven divertido.

- Riven - lo regaño Musa - no digas eso

Rodé los ojos y me di la vuelta para ir a mi casillero. Al llegar a el metí la ropa sucia a una bolsa y busque un perfume para rociarmelo por completo.

- Stella, Riven no quiso decir eso, solo estaba siendo Riven - escuche a Brandon y al cerrar mi casillero lo vi ahí parado.

- lo se - dije con un suspiro apoyándome de espaldas - es solo que estoy muerta, mi padre va a matarme cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado esta mañana con Diaspro además aun pienso en la amenaza de Chimera

- ¿le tienes miedo? - levanto la ceja sorprendido.

- no - negué con la cabeza - pero me gustaría saber que trama

- espero que no sea nada malo - dijo Brandon tranquilo - por cierto, ya debemos entrar a clases

- yo no iré, tengo que cumplir el castigo - dije con un suspiro - y creo que no podremos ir a comer juntos

- esta bien, no importa - dijo Brandon sonriendo un poco - será mañana

- mmm... tampoco - dije negando con la cabeza - tengo que seguir con el castigo y el miércoles comienza mi suspensión

- entonces iré a buscarte a tu casa el miércoles e iremos a comer juntos al centro - dijo sonriendo para besarme en la mejilla - Te Amo

- también yo - dije sonriendo.

Luego de que él se fuera a clases yo di un suspiro y fui a la cafetería que es donde comenzaríamos a limpiar. Diaspro estaba parada ahí con una escoba en sus manos, me miro seria y siguió barriendo.

- llegas tarde - dijo secamente.

- yo me arreglo - dije con una mueca - no como otra

- solo toma una escoba y ponte a limpiar, habrá unas rebajas hoy y quiero ir - dijo ella sin mirarme.

Tome una escoba y comencé a limpiar la zona en donde ella y yo nos agarramos a pelea con la comida. Mire la carne en el suelo y un asco terrible me entro, yo era vegetaría y no comía carne (obvio) pero esto es ridículo, no podía ni estar cerca de ella.

- te ayudaré - dijo Diaspro limpiando la carne del suelo.

La mire confundida y seria ¿Por qué me estaba ayudando? yo no lo le caía bien y ella a mi tampoco por lo que es raro que me este ayudando aunque seguro es porque quiere terminar pronto para ir a sus rebajas, eso explica su mal estilo de la moda.

Pasamos toda la jornada de la mañana limpiando ya que la comida había ido hasta otros lugares, luego de eso tuvimos que ir a limpiar el salón que habíamos pintado con las balas de pintura. Ese si fue un desafió.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando terminamos y estábamos muy cansadas, y eso que aun ni terminábamos con todo. Me fui a mi casa toda cansada, al llegar mis padres estaban ahí mirándome serios.

- ahora no - dije negando con la cabeza - quiero ir a descansar

- tenemos que hablar Stella - dijo mi madre seria - Faragonda a llamado y si no quieres que las cosas...

- ¿quieres callarte un segundo? - pregunte molesta - estoy cansada y quiero ir a dormir oh y por si lo olvidaste... aun no me interesa saber nada de ti ni que tú sepas sobre mi vida...

Dicho esto subí las escaleras ignorando a mi padre que me decía algunas cosas. Me deje caer en la cama y puse el celular boca abajo en la mesa de centro, cerré los ojos lentamente con la intensión de caer a los brazos de morfeo pero mi celular comenzó a sonar. Gemí cansada y lo tome para responder la llamada sin mirar el numero.

- Tesoro ahora no - dije suponiendo que quien llamaba era Brandon.

- _¿ahora me llamas Tesoro? suena lindo que me digas así_ - escuche la voz de Ethan.

- ¿Ethan? - pregunte sorprendida - pensé que eras Brandon

- _para eso existe el identificador de llamadas_ - dijo él tranquilo.

- no lo vi - dije recostando mi cabeza en la almohada nuevamente - ¿que es tan importante? enserio quiero dormir

- _se te oye cansada, como sea, hoy hable con Katie y te envió saludos_ - dijo él con un tono tranquilo - _te extraña e imagino que tu también_

- no es que quiera ser mala con mi mejor amiga que esta del otro lado del mundo ni con su hermano pero ahora no me interesa - dije cerrando los ojos lentamente - tuve un problema en el colegio y quiero dormir ya que estoy muy cansada, sufrí mucho

- _bueno pero Stella aun creo que tal..._ - corté la llamada y deje el celular donde estaba. Sonreí un poco para poder volver a intentar dormir pero nuevamente el celular volvió a sonar así que esta vez gruñí molesta.

- Ethan enserio estoy cansada y quiero... - intente decir.

- _¿Ethan? - _escuche a Brandon extrañado - _¿por qué...?_

- Brandon - lo interrumpí sorprendida - lo lamento tanto, no quise...

- _esta bien, haremos como que no paso_ - dijo él tranquilo - _¿como estas?_

- cansada, quiero dormir Cariño - dije cansada - ¿te molestaría dejarme dormir?

- _para nada, pero pensé que podría ir a verte _- dijo Brandon tranquilo - _aunque esta bien, entiendo que estés cansada considerando el desastre de la cafetería_

- Cariño... ¿crees que podría ir a dormir a tu casa hoy? - pregunte levantándome un poco y apoyándome en el ante brazo?

- _¿a dormir?_ - pregunto Brandon sorprendido - _¿que paso?_

- mamá esta en casa - dije molesta - algo me dice que si me quedo aquí las cosas se pondrán mal y ya que Katie no esta, bueno, pensé que podría...

- _Stella no me gusta mucho que huyas de tu madre_ - me interrumpió Brandon - _pero esta bien, aunque es posible que tu padre me mate_

Gruñí molesta - esta bien, me quedaré aquí

- _bien_ - dijo Brandon con un tono tranquilo - _entonces que descanses Princesa_

- gracias - dije ya a punto de quedarme dormida. Corté la llamada y me deje quedar dormida pronto.

* * *

.: Chimera :.

- ¿cómo que hay algo que puede destruir a Stella? - pregunto Diaspro mirándome con la ceja levantada.

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto Icy curiosa - ¿te lo dijo su padre?

- no - negué con la cabeza - fue algo que paso hace dos años atrás, lo vi pero no le tome importancia ya que entonces el odio no era tanto ni a muerte

- ¿que es? - pregunto Mitzi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- creo que puedo hacer que Brandon rompa con ella y a la vez que su mejor amiga se desconecte de la pantalla para siempre - dije con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mire al espejo que estaba detrás de Diaspro y pude ver a su hermanito escondido detrás de algo mientras escuchaba nuestra conversación.

- habla - dijo Diaspro acomodándose en el sofá con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- verás... - dije sonriendo e ignorando a su tonto hermano.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Winx Club :._

_Chimera iba caminando por el parque sola como de costumbre pensando en algunas cosas sobre la ropa nueva que acababa de comprar. Iba en dirección a la casa de Diaspro para mostrarle la ropa cuando se detuvo de golpe al ver algo que la hizo sonreír de manera maliciosa._

_No muy a lo lejos podía ver a Stella y con nada mas y nada menos que el hermano de Katie. Parecían estar hablando hasta que él la beso a ella y ella correspondió. La sonrisa en su rostro se volvió mas maliciosa al saber que el código de mejores amigas prohibía salir con el hermano de tu mejor amiga, lo que significaba que Stella estaba rompiendo las reglas._

_Después del beso ambos se dijeron algo y ella se fue. Parecía haberse ido corriendo, como si le huyera, mientras que Ethan la miraba preocupado. Chimera le dio una última mirada al chico y se fue de ahí sin que nadie lo notara._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- ¿cómo? ¿ellos se besaron? - pregunto Diaspro sorprendida.

- no se muy bien de que hablaba pero al día siguiente cuando caminaba a mi casillero escuche una pelea entre Katie y Stella - dije sonriendo - hablaban sobre ese beso y Katie estaba furiosa con Stella. La cosa es que después ella se fue dejando a nuestra rubiecita sola y ahí escuche algo que es interesante

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunto Stormy intrigada.

- al parecer el hermano de Katie quería que Stella y él tuvieran una relación secreta a espaldas de su hermana - dije sonriendo maliciosa - no se si la tuvieron o no pero era obvio que ella lo quería

- interesante... - dijo Diaspro con una sonrisa.

- eso no es interesante - dijo Stormy con un codo apoyado en el brazo del sofá y la mano en su cabeza además de estar mal sentada - ¿de qué nos sirve eso?

- ya lo veremos - dijo Diaspro con una sonrisa maliciosa - por ahora importa que tengo algo para echarla abajo

- ¿esta bien que hagas un plan para conspirar contra tu hermana? - pregunto Darcy frunciendo el ceño.

Todas miramos a Darcy como si estuviera loca mientras ella se encogía de hombros despreocupada. Rodé los ojos y mire a Diaspro y a las demás con una sonrisa maliciosa. Stella iba a desear nunca haberme conocido mas aun, iba a desear no existir después de lo que le vayamos a hacer.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Mire el suelo sorprendido y preocupado para luego salir corriendo de la casa. Sabía que había algo entre Ethan y Stella, o al menos lo hubo. No lo entiendo, ella le dijo a Brandon que entre ellos nunca hubo nada ni siquiera un beso y Chimera acaba de decir que los vio besándose Con dos años atrás Stella tenía quince y Ethan debía tener diecisiete, Dios, esto no puede ser verdad.

Cualquier cosa que hagan podría afectar a Brandon y último que quería era ver a mi amigo destrozado de nuevo. Llame a Brandon para contarle lo que podía suceder pero no sabía como decirle sin tener que mencionar el beso así que era mejor hablarlo con él ahora y si o si tendría que decirle la verdad.

Llegue a casa de Brandon y me sorprendí gratamente al ver a su padre. No hable mucho con él ya que subí con rapidez a la habitación de Brandon. Lo vi acostado en la cama leyendo un libro.

- Brandon - lo llame quitandole el libro - tenemos que hablar

- Sky ahora no - dijo Brandon tranquilo - tengo que leer esto para mañana y poder aprobar la prueba

- Brandon esto es importante - dije serio - escucha, yo se que tu amas a Stella y es por eso que debes saber algo importante

- ¿de que estas hablando? - pregunto Brandon confundido.

- esta bien pero antes debes prometer que no te enojaras con ella - dije preocupado a lo que pudiera suceder.

- Sky ¿de que...? - intento decir él.

- prometelo - dije con firmeza.

- bien, lo prometo, no me enojare con Stella - dijo extrañado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- bien, mira no debería decirte esto pero eres mi mejor amigo así que es mejor evitar problemas - dije nervioso - Diaspro llevo a sus amigas a casa

- ¿y eso? - levanto una ceja confundido.

- la cosa es que hablaban sobre como echar abajo a Stella - dije mirando a Brandon preocupado - mira escucha bien y no te enojes, hagas lo que hagas no te enojes... lo que sucedió fue...

* * *

.: Musa :.

- no puedo creer que siempre seas así - dije cruzándome de brazos molesta.

- oye yo no tengo la culpa de nada - dijo Riven - digo, ¿por qué tengo que pagar tanto por una rosa cuando puedo comprar un ramo completo? es totalmente estúpido

Rodé los ojos y me di la vuelta para no mirarlo. No se en que tonto momento termine en una cita con él, mas encima es la peor cita que he tenido. Claro, ya recuerdo el porque estaba en una cita con él... Timmy y Tecna, Flora y Helio.

- vamos chicos, no peleen - dijo Flora colocando una mano en mi hombro - recuerden la razón por la que estamos aquí

- Flora no se porque Riven y yo tenemos que fingir una cita - dije molesta - le hubieras pedido a Layla a Nabu

- no pude, ella tenía entrenamiento y él no se que iba a hacer - dijo Flora con una sonrisa nerviosa - vamos, por Tecna y Timmy

- pero ellos no darán un solo paso a menos que los dejemos solos, sabes como son - dijo Riven molesto - prefieren poner su "romance" en manos de la computadora

- Riven, Timmy gusta de Tecna y necesitaba ayuda, no podía negarme a no hacerlo - dijo Helio mirando a Riven.

- pero yo si puedo - dijo Riven cruzándose de brazos.

- debimos haber traído a Bloom y a Sky - dijo Flora mirando a Helio.

- ¿enserio? - preguntamos Riven y yo al unisonó molestos.

- ay ya - dijo Flora frunciendo el ceño - vamos con ambos antes de que se den cuenta de lo que sucede

- no puedo creerlo - rodé los ojos molesta.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al ver a Ethan en mi puerta. Lo mire de reojo y luego lentamente me hice a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Él entro tranquilo y ambos pasamos al living para poder hablar, aprovechando que mis padres no estaban en casa.

- así que... ¿como supiste donde vivía? - pregunte intrigada.

- Stella - dijo simplemente sonriendo.

- ya veo - dije asintiendo lentamente - ¿y qué...?

- vengo a hablar de ella - dijo él tranquilo - escucha, Bloom... se que tu y yo no nos conocemos tanto, con suerte se tu nombre pero se que conoces muy bien a Stella

- ¿qué hay con ella? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- me gustaría saber... si tu sabes... bueno, es difícil explicar... - dijo él rascándose la nuca - de casualidad sabes si hay alguien mas que este... enamorado de ella

- ¿enamorado? - abrí los ojos sorprendida.

- si, mira ella tiene novio pero quiero saber si hay alguien mas - dijo Ethan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- yo... no lo se... creo que Drake pero en los últimos meses ha estado tan desaparecido - dije extrañada - ¿por qué quieres saber?

- curiosidad - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿te gusta Stella? - pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

- ella tiene novio, no haré que terminen - dijo sonriendo - solo quería saber si había alguien mas

- es raro - dije torciendo los labios - pero solo esta Drake, o al menos ese es el único que yo conozco

- ya veo - dijo él asintiendo lentamente - Stella es increíble... es mas diferente de lo que la recuerdo, solía ser algo tímida con los chicos, en especial con quienes le gustaban y ahora parece totalmente diferente

- no lo se, ella y Brandon se gustaron desde que se vieron por primera vez pero eran tímidos para decírselo - dije tranquila - pero tú...

- no importa - dijo sonriendo como si supiera que iba a decir - Bloom... ¿ella y Diaspro no se llevan bien?

- no, se odian pero nunca tanto como con Chimera que Stella la odia a muerte - dije tranquila - ¿por qué preguntas?

- curiosidad - dijo tranquilo - siento quitarte tanto tiempo, ya debo irme

- bien - dije asintiendo - pero antes de que te vayas... no quiero que hagas que Stella y Brandon terminen o enserio vas a ver mi lado malo... Stella es mi amiga y Brandon lo es mas, es por eso que su felicidad es muy importante

Ethan me miro de reojo pero no dijo nada, lo que su tranquilidad se volvía seriedad. Algo había en este chico que no me hacía sentir tranquila, tal vez sea que se puede percibir mucho lo interesado que esta en Stella tanto como en su vida como su relación con Brandon. Tal vez él si estaba enamorado de Stella, se notaba que le gustaba y algo me dice que entre ellos dos si hubo algo, por la forma en que se miran no tengo dudas.

Él se dio la vuelta y salio de mi casa sin decir nada. Algo tramaba y ese algo debía ser importante. Hace un mes que había llegado este chico y ya ponía las cosas tensas, Brandon odiaba verlo cerca de Stella y mas le molestaba que él la iba a buscar después de clases para salir juntos y siendo honesta también me molestaba a mi ya que Brandon es mi amigo y no me gustaba verlo así de molesto o dolido.

- ¿que tramarás Ethan? - pregunte al aire.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Me pregunto tanto como ustedes ¿qué trama Ethan? ¿qué traman Chimera y Diaspro? ¿cómo reaccionara Brandon? ¿por qué hago preguntas retoricas? ¿¡Por qué!?

~ Comentarios:

- winxmusa: Puse un flash back para mostrar un poco sobre lo que paso pero eso no es todo, en el siguiente se sabrá mas de esto jijiji Si de las parejas voy a poner mas, pero uno por uno, ahora estoy algo, un poco, en el caso de Musa y Riven colocando peleas y peleas para llegar al punto clave jeje que será en pocos capítulos. Respondiendo a tu posdata, ¡Yo también! :$ brrp yo lo invente wuaksjaksj

- MiraNda: Katie, Katie ella volverá pero será en unos mas adelante jijiji aunque el plan de Chimera... ujui...

- star 123: tranquila... Drake y Andy aparecerán en algún momento... eso espero ajaja wuasksajk creo que de impredecible ya me estoy volviendo predecible... mmm... es hora de volver a ser impredecible jiji

- MVVA: No cometerá errores... por ahora... tengo algo planeado jiji

Bueno eso es todo y espero que les haya gustado :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	18. Chapter 18: El Vídeo

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 18:

El Vídeo

.: Brandon :.

No podía concentrarme en el partido, era la peor practica que haya tenido alguna vez ya que no estaba totalmente concentrado en el. Aun pensaba en lo que Sky me dijo hace unos tres días, no he hablado con Stella sobre esto y me molesta que ese desgraciado de Ethan la mire como si la quisiera recuperar. Stella es mía, ella es mía y de nadie mas, seré egoísta pero así son las cosas, él se fue y perdió su oportunidad con ella.

Al termino del partido, en el que jugué horriblemente de mal, Codatorta se quería quedar a hablar conmigo. Ya imaginaba yo un regaño, un castigo o algo peor. Me acerque a él y espere a que me dijera algo.

- Brandon... ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunto serio - has jugado terrible y si sigues así no puedo permitir que juegues en el partido de mañana

- lo se y lo siento, estaba des concentrado - dije torciendo los labios - prometo que para mañana estaré mejor

- no lo se - negó con la cabeza - no puedo arriesgarme

- es que hay algo en mi mente y esta tarde lo voy a arreglar por lo que prometo que mañana solo pensare en el partido - dije tranquilo.

- bien - dijo Codatorta serio.

Di un suspiro y me di la vuelta para ir a ducharme e ir a casa de Stella. Yo tenía que hablar con ella sobre esto y lo mejor era hacerlo ahora ya que no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en el asunto de Ethan.

No había hablado mucho con Stella por lo que verla ahora sería lo mejor, además aun no se bien que sucedió con ella y sus padres, solo se que estaban enojados con ella y Stella con su madre como de costumbre. Llegue a su casa y golpeé la puerta.

- Brandon, ¿qué haces aquí? - el frunció el ceño James al abrirme.

- vine a ver a Stella - dije extrañado por la pregunta - ¿sucede algo? ¿alguna razón por la cual no deba estar aquí?

- no, no es eso - negó con la cabeza - pensé que tenías entrenamiento

- si pero termino antes - dije entrando - me duche y me vine enseguida amm ¿dónde esta ella?

- en su habitación como siempre, esta con unos audífonos así que tienes que abrir nomas la puerta porque si golpeas no te escuchara - me advirtió él tranquilo. Asentí con la cabeza y subí las escaleras.

Entre en su habitación y la vi de espaldas a mi con unos audífonos grandes, podía oír la música y eso que estaba algo lejos. Quite mi bolso de mi hombro izquierdo y lo deje en la cama de Stella para caminar hasta ella. Rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos y luego la besé en el cuello varias veces. Ella en un inicio se había tensado pero se relajo un poco. Le quite los audífonos y ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme con una sonrisa.

- ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto sorprendida - tu practica termina en una hora

- termino antes - respondí tranquilo - además de que me iban a sacar de todos modos, estaba jugando muy mal

- ¿enserio? ¿por qué? - pregunto ella girándose en la silla mientras yo me sentaba en su cama.

- estaba distraído - dije tranquilo.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

La mire a los ojos, respire hondo y suspire - escucha... Sky... hace tres días me contó algo y desde entonce no paro de pensar en eso

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto ella.

- verás... yo... Stella tengo que saber la verdad... ¿tuviste algo con Ethan hace dos años? no me enojare pero quiero que me digas la verdad - casi le suplique - enserio me mata no saber

Stella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se echo para atrás algo incomoda - Ethan y yo prometimos no hablar de eso nunca, ni entre nosotros ni con nadie mas

- osea que si hubo algo - afirme mirando a Stella.

Ella torció los labios y suspiro pesadamente. Se levanto de su asiento, cerro con pestillo puertas y ventanas para luego cubrir la pantalla de la computadora con una manta y desconectar los audífonos y parlantes.

- ¿que haces? - pregunte confundido.

- escucha... bien, te contare todo lo que sucedió con Ethan - dijo ella sentándose a mi lado - pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie... mucho menos a Katie. Si ella se entera, Brandon, estoy muerta ya tuve problemas una vez y no quiero volver a tenerlos

- ¿cómo podría decirle siendo que no hablo con ella y esta del otro lado del mundo? - pregunte confundido.

Stella torció los labios como si supiera algo y luego me miro seria - prometelo

- bien, lo prometo - dije tranquilo - dime, ¿que sucedió entre tú e Ethan?

- bien... verás... Katie y yo somos amigas desde como los seis años mas o menos e Ethan y yo somos amigos desde que yo tengo siete, él tenía nueve... nos llevábamos muy bien y era divertido estar con él... cuando Katie no podía estar conmigo Ethan estaba ahí cuando necesitaba a una amiga y Katie no podía Ethan me cuidaba... era casi un hermano mayor pero las cosas cambiaron luego de que cumplí catorce... - comenzó a explicar ella - las cosas cambiaron y a los quince fue peor porque... ambos comenzamos a sentir algo mas por el otro... es cierto que Ethan me gusto una vez y yo le guste a él... no es mentira...

- oh Dios... - dije sorprendido.

- ninguno había dicho nada hasta aquel día - dijo torciendo los labios.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Winx Club :._

_- es increíble que Katie me haya plantado en el parque y te haya enviado a ti en su lugar - se cruzo de brazos molesta Stella._

_- pues siento no ser Katie - dijo Ethan con sarcasmo - vamos, podemos divertirnos juntos... invito helados_

_Stella lo miro de reojo y sonrió infantilmente - siempre sabes que hacer para hacerme sonreír_

_- exacto - sonrió Ethan._

_Ambos fueron a comprar los helados y volvieron a sentarse en una banca hablando de miles de cosas hasta que llego el momento en que debían irse cada uno para su casa._

_- bueno, fue divertido pero ya debo irme - dijo Stella sonriendo._

_- espera Stella - la detuvo Ethan - creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar de algo_

_- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto ella confundida._

_- mira no debería estar diciéndote esto pero ya no puedo aguantar mas - dijo Ethan mirándola a los ojos - tú me gustas Stella, demasiado y creo que me iba a volver loco si no te lo decía..._

_- Ethan... yo... - balbuceó Stella sorprendida. Trago saliva sorprendida ya que no esperaba esta confesión de la nada y mas aun sabiendo que el sentimiento era correspondido - también me gustas - dijo sin pensar._

_Ethan sonrió y la tomo de las manos - eso es genial, por un momento pensé que tú y yo no podríamos tener nada mas que una amistad_

_- ¿qué? ¿qué? - pregunto Stella sorprendida._

_- tengamos una relación, quiero ser mas que tu amigo - dijo Ethan sonriendo._

_- no... - sacudió la cabeza Stella - no podemos_

_- pero no lo entiendo - dijo Ethan mirando a Stella - ¿por qué no?_

_- Ethan, eres dulce y todo eso, lo sabes - dijo Stella mirándome fijamente - pero no puedo... por mas que enserio me gustes no puedo hacerlo, eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga y no esta bien que salga con él_

_- nadie se va a enterar Stella - dijo él tomándola de las manos - sera nuestro secreto_

_Ella lo miro a los ojos sintiéndose hipnotizada por el joven que tenía enfrente. Ethan le sonrió dulcemente y lentamente se acerco a su rostro para posar sus labios sobre los de Stella. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero lentamente los cerro y le devolvió el beso._

_- me gustas demasiado Stella - dijo Ethan al separarse - créeme que estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo si es por ti... por favor_

_- no puedo - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - lo siento, pero no le haré esto a una amiga_

_Ella soltó las manos del castaño y se dio la vuelta para poder irse dejándolo solo._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- Katie sabe eso... casi me mata cuando se lo dije... - dijo Stella agachando la mirada.

- no lo entiendo - dije frunciendo el ceño - si tú le dijiste a Katie entonces ¿por qué me pides no decirle?

Stella guardo silencio y torció los labios - Katie sabe que besé a su hermano pero no sabe que sucedió después... nadie lo sabe... Brandon, si no te lo he dicho es porque no quiero preocuparte... he visto que miras a Ethan con ganas de matarlo y creo que eso fue suficiente para creer que no debía decirte nada

Mire a Stella y luego la besé en los labios de sorpresa. Ella no me correspondió, probablemente por la sorpresa, poco después me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos - me molesta Ethan, yo soy tu novio Stella y es por eso que me molesta, me dan celos, si, pero es porque Te Amo...

- yo también lo hago Brandon, realmente Te Amo... eres... la primera persona con la que salgo en un tiempo y aunque no eres el único con él que salido siento que si eres el único del cual puedo decir a ciencia cierta, y viniendo del corazón, que estoy enamorada de ti

Sonreí un poco y tome a Stella de las manos - quiero saber que es eso que escondes... eso que no sabe Katie...

- yo creo que es mejor que no - dijo ella colocando una mano en mi mejilla para luego pasarla por mi cabello mientras sonreía - créeme si Katie se va a enterar alguna vez va a ser por mi. Lo que ha pasado es algo grande que solo nos involucra a los tres por eso no tengo razones fuertes para meterte en esto

- tengo el partido mañana y prometí estar concentrado pero si no me dices entonces no podre - dije mirando a Stella a los ojos - dímelo por favor

- bien - dijo ella a regañadientes - escucha... después de que le dije a Katie lo del beso las cosas comenzaron a ir tranquilas y normales pero Ethan seguía intentando que fuera su novia...

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Winx Club :.  
_

_Stella se encontraba sentada en su escritorio dibujando como de costumbre cuando escucho un ruido. Se dio la vuelta y miro su puerta pero la encontró con pestillo por lo que se extraño, siguió con su dibujo pero nuevamente escucho un ruido. Su vista se dirigió a la ventana donde vio una escalera y a alguien subir por ella._

_- Ethan - dijo sorprendida al ver al joven entrar por su ventana - ¿qué haces aquí?_

_- vine a verte - sonrió él tranquilo._

_- pues vete, Katie no tarda en venir - dijo Stella molesta - si te ve aquí volveré a tener problemas_

_- pero Stella... ¿por qué tienes que hacer esto? - pregunto él mirándola casi con suplica - no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y enserio quiero que seamos novios_

_- pues no, ya te dije que no saldré con el hermano de mi mejor amiga - dijo Stella con firmeza - así que vete antes de que Katie llegue_

_- no, no me iré hasta tener una respuesta positiva tuya - dijo Ethan tomándola de los hombros - enserio Stella, te necesito_

_- vete por favor - suplico Stella preocupada. _

_Tomo al chico de los hombros y literalmente lo arrastro hasta la ventana pero él fue mas audaz y la detuvo para pegarla a la pared y besarla. Stella había puesto objeción en un inicio pero poco a poco iba cediendo y correspondiendo el beso. La voz de Katie del otro lado de la puerta hizo que se separan de golpe. Stella miro la puerta asustada e Ethan salto por la ventana audazmente. La puerta se abrió y Katie entro tranquila mientras Stella estaba nerviosa._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- donde iba aparecía él... yo nunca quise involucrarme con él ya que Katie era mi mejor amiga, mas que eso una hermana, y no estaba bien lo que hacía pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas iba cediendo a Ethan... - dijo ella agachando la mirada - las cosas se complicaron cuando Ethan me pidio nuevamente salir a escondidas, no sabía que hacer ya que para entonces negarme no era una opción pero tampoco podía decir que si... sentí que traicionaba a Katie... me dolía mirarla y recordar que le estaba mintiendo así que fui con Ethan y con firmeza le dije que se alejara de mi porque no quería salir con él si esto iba a hacerle daño a mi mejor amiga... antes de entrar a preparatoria conocí a Drake, Ethan estaba celoso y recibió una beca para estudiar a New York... el día en que se iba a ir me pidió una cosa... si yo le pedía que se quedará él lo haría pero no lo hice... iba a contarle a Katie todo pero Ethan me hizo prometerle que no lo haría... el asunto de Ethan se me había olvidado en preparatoria hasta que llego el asunto de mi madre... enseguida recordé que yo le hice lo mismo a Katie por lo que me hizo sentir mas enojada...

- así que... ¿hiciste lo mismo que tu madre antes de saber que ella te lo haría a ti? - pregunte sorprendido mientras Stella me miraba culpable.

- te juro que miles de veces intente decirle la verdad, enserio lo intente y cuando al fin lo iba a hacer sucedió lo de mi madre... caí en pánico no sabía que hacer... por una parte estaba enojada con mi madre por hacérmelo a mi y por otra estaba enojada porque se lo hice a Katie - dijo Stella con una mirada culpable y algunas lagrimas - quise decirle a Katie en mas de veinte ocasiones pero no podía... no sabía como decirle sin que se enoje ya que se enojo conmigo porque besé a su hermano en una ocasione, dime, ¿cómo no enojarse conmigo cuando seguí con él y mas encima le mentía a la cara?

Abracé a Stella con fuerza mientras ella sollozaba en mi pecho - escucha... Katie te quiere y no creo que se enoje... al menos no como tú te enojaste con tu madre... así que creo que podrías decirle la verdad, al menos tendrías un cargo de consciencia menos... - intente bromear pero a ella no le hizo gracia - Katie es diferente a ti... la conozco poco pero se que se preocupa demasiado por ti y que es capaz de perdonar una mentira como esta... así como tú con tu madre - Ella se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos - yo se que puedes aunque te llevará tiempo, se que podrás...

- gracias - dijo apenas audible. Sonreí un poco y la abracé nuevamente.

- ahora espero ver una sonrisa ya que mañana tenemos un partido y quiero verte ahí animándome - dije sonriendo.

- no puedo ir - dijo ella alejándose - Faragonda me suspendió ¿recuerdas?

- pero no irás a clases - dije frunciendo el ceño.

- si pero no solo estoy suspendida de la escuela, también de las actividades recreativas no puedo ir a ver el partido ya que estoy suspendida de eso.. - dijo molesta - así que creo que estaré aquí aburrida apoyándote desde la comodidad de esta casa

- entonces espero ganar para así venir a verte con una sonrisa - dije sonriendo - esperaba que estuvieras ahí

- se que ganaras, bueno, todo el equipo en realidad - dijo Stella sonrió ella.

- con eso me basta - dije sonriendo - gracias

- por nada - sonrió Stella tranquila.

La tarde la pase con Stella haciendo miles de cosas, sacándonos fotos, hablando, jugando, "viendo películas", entre otros.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- bien Stella, tú puedes hacer eso, tan complicado no es - dije nerviosa mientras cerraba los ojos unos segundos - tú puedes, yo se que puedes... yo se que yo puedo... si, eso suena mejor, yo se que puedo...

Mire la pantalla de mi computadora y me mordí el labio inferior apretando una tecla. Me apareció un icono de teléfono y comenzó a sonar una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces y luego... la vi.

-_ Stella... son las tres de la mañana_ - gimió Katie somnolienta.

- Katie - dije nerviosa - lo siento, pero debo decirte algo importante

- _¿y no puede ser cuando aquí sea de día?_ - pregunto ella molesta - _¿qué sucede?_

Mire a Katie nerviosa. Estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, Dios, ¡Estaba apunto de hacerlo! El miedo a su reacción comenzó a invadirme, yo pensaba y sabía que ella iba a estar furiosa, tal vez no por lo que sucedió, sino porque se lo oculte. Es mas que obvio que lo estará si yo casi mato a mi madre con la mirada de desprecio y furia que le di aquel día.

Trague saliva y abrí la boca - yo- yo lo siento

- _ya te disculpaste - _dijo ella extrañada - _¿quieres decirme enserio que sucede?_

- si, lo se, ya se que lo hice pero me estoy disculpando por otra cosa - dije nerviosa. Abrí la boca para tomar una buena bocana de aire y luego suspire - Katie... hay algo que te oculte por mucho tiempo... y creo que es mejor que lo sepas ahora...

* * *

.: Bloom :.

- no lo entiendo, Tecna dijo que Timmy le parecía lindo - dijo Flora sentada en mi cama - y yo arregle una especia de cita pero no cita para ambos y nada sucedió

- creo que debes dejar que ambos vayan a su ritmo ¿no crees? - pregunte sentada en la silla de mi escritorio.

- tal vez - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros - ¿sabes? estoy pensando que aquí todas terminaremos con parejas

- ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

- a que... mira... tú y Sky se volvieron novios de la noche a la mañana, lo mismo yo y Helio, ahora Tecna dijo que le gusta Timmy, ambas sabemos que entre Musa y Riven hay algo, por favor se la pelean toda y por último están Layla y Nabu... ellos no tanto pero son amigos desde el jardin de infancias que no sería raro, son mejores amigos

- olvidas a Brandon - dije riendo - con Stella

- pero a Stella la conocimos apenas este año - dijo Flora - me gustaría dármelas de cupido

- ya lo intentaste y creo que es mejor que no - dije dándole la espalda para encender mi computadora - ¿te quedas a dormir?

- si, digo, si no te molesta - dijo Flora.

- para nada - dije sonriendo mientras entraba a mi cuenta de chat.

Incline la cabeza a un lado con una mirada sorprendida y extrañada ya que tenía un mensaje de la hermana de Sky. Por un momento me pareció muy extraño y probablemente una trampa pero al revisar el mensaje me di cuenta de que no era para mi, es como si se hubiera equivocado al enviarlo.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunto Flora parándose a mi lado.

- leo un mensaje... de Diaspro - dije sin quitar la vista de la pantalla - creo que me lo envió por error

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Flora confundida - ¿por qué te enviaría un mensaje?

- te dije que debió ser por error - le repetí mirando el contendido - que curioso, tiene un vídeo adjunto mmm... ¿debería?

Mire a Flora y ella me miro a mi - hay que hacerlo - dijo asintiendo. Sonreí un poco y abrí el vídeo para verlo. Duraba unos tres minutos y no era nada lindo.

- oh Dios - dijo Flora sorprendida - ¿es Stella?

- ooohhh creo que a Brandon no le gustará esto - dije sorprendida y preocupada.

En el vídeo se podía ver claramente a Stella besando a Ethan, parecían estar en una casa pero no era la de Stella, era una habitación de hombro e imagine que es de Ethan. Trague saliva y seguí mirando el vídeo en un momento ambos se detuvieron y comenzaron a hablar pero el audio era muy malo aunque no importaba ya que tenía subtitulo, había sido editado para que se pueda ver bien y se pudiera escuchar bien. Stella le decía a Ethan que debían detenerse pero a él no le importaba mucho y seguía besándola, ella dejo de intentarlo y correspondió.

- esto es malo - dijo Flora preocupada una vez que el vídeo termino - ¿es de ahora?

- no tiene fecha - dije buscando algo - ¿tú que piensas?

- no podría decirte bien si es o no de ahora ya que la veo igual y en todo caso no se si ha cambiado de los años anteriores - dijo Flora torciendo los labios - ¿crees que hay que decirle a Brandon?

- no lo se - negué con la cabeza - ¿cómo crees que reaccione?

- es Brandon, obviamente va a querer matar a Ethan y a Stella - dijo Flora preocupada.

- ¿de dónde saco este vídeo? - pregunte al aire mientras buscaba entre mis contactos a Diaspro.

- ¿qué haces? - me detuvo la mano en la que tenía el mouse.

- tengo que saber de donde lo consiguió y de cuando es - respondí con un tono obvio.

- ¿y que sucede si fue un accidente como dices tu? - pregunto ella preocupada - Bloom piensa, tenemos una prueba de que Stella e Ethan pudieron o tienen algo... si alguien mas se entera estaremos en problemas porque empezaran a preguntar, ¿y qué va a pasar si Stella piensa que nosotras lo hicimos? ¿crees que nos crea que Diaspro te lo envió siendo que te odia?

- ¿pero, que sucede si en realidad me lo envió con esa intensión? - pregunte preocupada.

- entonces podría ser una trampa, aquí esta la prueba para que Brandon y Stella terminen, si Diaspro niega habértelo enviado entonces rompemos una relación y perdemos una amistad, o y además Brandon estará enojado con nosotras - torcí los labios preocupada y mire el vídeo - es mejor eliminarlo y hacer como que nunca lo vimos...

- si, esta bien - dije asintiendo lentamente. Borre el correo junto con el vídeo y luego suspire - nunca paso

- nunca paso - repitió mis palabras Flora.

* * *

.: Stella :.

_- ...no puedo creerlo, ¿me despertaste para esto? _- pregunto Katie molesta.

- Katie... yo lo siento - dije con un poco de miedo - mira, se que estuvo mal, lo siento tanto... probablemente estés enojada, lo se, pero enserio lo lamento tanto por lo que hice... nunca quise ocultártelo

- _vaya... tranquila niña, no estoy enojada..._ - dijo Katie tranquila.

- ¿a no? - pregunte sorprendida y confundida.

- _no, yo ya sabía que te gustaba mi hermano y créeme que después de que me contaste lo del beso supuse que las cosas no iban a terminar ahí aun cuando me lo prometiste... _- dijo Katie con una voz suave -_ te conozco Stella, puedes engañar a cualquiera y eres buena mintiendo pero jamas podrás hacerlo conmigo, eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco como la palma de mi mano..._

- es que no lo entiendo, yo te hice lo mismo que mi madre me lo hizo a mi - dije sorprendida aun - ¿por qué no estás enojada?

_- Cariño, escucha yo no soy tu madre y de hecho soy mejor que tú así que puedo perdonarte cualquier cosa... como aquella vez que me obligaste para ir a Francia solo por unos jeans_ - dijo ella tranquila.

- en mi defensa eras unos jeans de edición limitada - me defendí alzando un dedo.

-_ si es verdad_ - se rió ella.

Sonreí un poco - entonces, ¿todo bien?

-_ todo bien_ - me sonrió ella.

- papá no tiene que saber lo de los jeans - sacudí la cabeza preocupada.

- _tranquila, no le diré ya te lo dije__ -_ se rió ella - _entonces... ¿cómo fue?_

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunte confundida.

- _eso con... Ethan - _dijo ella un poco incomoda - _quiero decir, ¿en realidad fue una relación secreta?_

- no, no era una relación sin embargo parecía una - dije tranquila - lo cierto es que Ethan realmente estaba empeñado en salir conmigo

- _si, eso supongo, digo, compartieron saliva en mi casa en mas de una ocasión y yo ni sabia_ - dijo ella mirándome con una ceja levantada como si me intentara regañar.

- eso fue culpa de tu hermano, yo no quería pero cuando me tomaba por sorpresa - dije incomoda hablando de esto con ella porque era su hermano y mas porque yo salía con otra persona ahora - tu hermano sin duda es... intenso

- _¿intenso? _- se rió ella para luego bostezar - _eres loca... ¿cómo te ha ido con Brandon? ¿qué piensa sobre... Ethan?_

- creo que te lo diré otro día - dije sonriendo - deben ser como las cuatro de la mañana allá así que creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir

- _tienes razón_ - volvió a bostezar._  
_

- adiós - dije antes de cortar la llamada.

Me quede mirando unos minutos fijamente la pantalla y poco a poco sonreí. Katie estaba tranquila aun sabiendo lo que hice y no se había enojado, Brandon también estaba tranquilo sabiendo mas sobre Ethan e Ethan dijo que no venía por nada de eso por lo que puedo vivir mi vida tranquila.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Mire a Bloom preocupada, ella ya había eliminado el vídeo y cualquier otra cosa que sea parecido a el yo también revise mi correo para asegurarme de que no estaba y así fue. Me fui a sentar a su cama y la mire preocupada. Ese vídeo destruiría la relación de Brandon y Stella pero no sabemos si es de ahora o no. Yo no creo que sea de ahora porque Stella dijo que amaba a Brandon y si lo ama tanto como dice entonces no le haría esto, sin embargo no sabemos si hubo algo entre Ethan y ella.

- Flora... - me llamo Bloom - ¿qué crees...?

- no lo se Bloom - sacudí la cabeza al saber que preguntaría - y no quiero pensarlo

- espero que todo este bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo débil por lo que ha sucedido.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y vi que era Helio. Yo aun estaba nerviosa por el vídeo por lo que se me iba a ser difícil hablar con Helio sin que supiera que algo nos sucedió. Mire a Bloom preocupada y luego respondí la llamada.

- hola - intente ocultar el nerviosismo por el vídeo.

- _hola Flora, ¿estás ocupada?_ - pregunto él con un tono de voz tranquilo.

- estoy con Bloom ahora - dije mas tranquila - ¿por?

- _quería verte, pero bueno, será mañana_ - dijo Helio tranquilo.

- esta bien - dije confundida - será mañana

- _adiós_ - me colgó él tranquilo.

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Bloom.

- cosas raras - respondí encogiéndome de hombros - Bloom, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- no lo se - negó con la cabeza ella - podemos ver una película y olvidarnos de ese vídeo para siempre

- buena idea - asentí tranquila.

* * *

.: Diaspro :.

Estaba sentada en mi cama mirando una revista de modas tranquila y escuchando música fuerte cuando alguien me interrumpió. Mire a Sky con una sonrisa maliciosa y él me miraba enojado, seguramente ya había visto el vídeo.

- ¿no te enseñaron a golpear antes de entrar? - pregunte intentando sonar indiferente.

- Diaspro, ¿qué has hecho? - pregunto él con un tono tranquilo sin embargo se podía notar algo de enojo en su voz.

- Sky no he hecho nada malo - mentí volviendo a mi revista.

- enviaste ese vídeo por todo el colegio - pregunto enojado - ¿por qué lo has hecho?

- lo que haga o no haga no te incumbe niño - dije mirándolo seria - ahora vete de mi habitación

Sky me miro enojado y luego salió dando un portazo. Una vez que él se había ido yo sonreí maliciosa y mire mi computadora que estaba enfrente. El vídeo mas de cien visitas y pronto todo el colegio lo vería, pronto Stella va a querer nunca haberse metido conmigo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Me pregunto que va a suceder ahora, ¿de qué va este vídeo? ¿cuál es el plan de Diaspro? ¿qué sucederá en el siguiente capítulo? todo eso y mucho mas en el siguiente capítulo de empezar de nuevo.

~ Comentarios:

- winxmusa: Ah yo no me preocuparía tanto por Ethan... ¿o si? Lo corté ahí porque soy de suspenso, ujui wuaksjka...

- MiraNda: Y pronto serán Stella y Chimera jiji de Drake sabremos pronto, pero aun no, muy curiosa

- star 123: Mmm... no había pensado en eso jiji

Bueno, eso es todo y ya saben, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	19. Chapter 19: Cena para Cinco

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 19:

Cena para Cinco

.: Bloom :.

Flora y yo nos encontrabamos en mi habitación hablando sobre cosas tratando de olvidar el tema del vídeo que Diaspro había enviado hace unas pocas horas. Ya era muy tarde y mañana teníamos clases así que había que dormirse temprano. Estábamos preparándonos para ir a dormir cuando escuche mi celular sonar, al ver la pantalla vi que decía Stella.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, tal vez ella ya sabe lo del vídeo o tal vez Brandon lo sabe y acaban de pelear. No se. Tenía un poco de miedo al contestar, Flora me miro sorprendida y nerviosa.

- responde - dijo preocupada también.

Asentí lentamente y conteste la llamada - hola...

- _necesito hacer una hora de arrepentirse..__. - _dijo Stella con un tono serio - _te necesito a ti_

Mire a Flora sorprendida y trague saliva. No sabía mucho sobre este juego pero si se que cada vez que ella y Katie lo hacían terminaban en la oficina de Faragonda, pocas veces se salvaban del regaño de su vida y posiblemente suspensión.

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunte nerviosa.

- _tengo una plaga de la cual debo deshacerme_ - dijo seria - _¿hay alguien ahí? necesito ir a verte ahora_

- Flora esta aquí - dije mirando a Flora que abrió los ojos sorprendida y me negaba con la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio por unos momentos. Mire a Flora preocupada y luego me senté en la cama esperando a que Stella dijera algo, pude escuchar unos ladridos y luego un respirar hondo.

- _te veré allí en media hora_ - dijo antes de colgarme.

Mire la pantalla del celular sorprendida y luego a Flora - viene hacia acá

- Bloom... ¿qué te dijo? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

- algo sobre una hora de arrepentirse - torcí los labios a un lado - creo que esto sera un problema

- y uno bien grande - dijo Flora asintiendo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Diaspro apretaba los dientes y los puños enojada. Miraba a Stella con rabia y ganas de hacerle daño mientras que la chica solo la miraba despreocupada y con una sonrisa triunfante de brazos cruzado. Al lado de Diaspro se encontraba Chimera con una expresión sorprendida al igual que Bloom y Flora detrás de Stella. Toda la escuela rodeaba a estas chicas mirando sorprendidos, algunos intentaban reprimir una risita y otros murmuraban cosas.

- eres un demonio - dijo Diaspro enojada.

- yo prefiero el termino ángel - dijo Stella tranquila - o traviesa... se que entiendes

- de esta no saldrás - dijo Diaspro enojada.

- ¿qué vas a hacerme? - pregunto Stella despreocupada - no tienes nada contra mi, no tienes vídeos, no tienes información, no tienes nada Diaspro

- no puedo creerlo - dijo Chimera - ¿nos gano?

- no, esto no se ha terminado aun - dijo Diaspro enojada.

Griselda camino hasta la multitud de los estudiantes y se apareció frente a las cinco chicas con una expresión enojada. Envió a todos los estudiantes a sus respectivos salones y a las cinco chicas a la oficina de Faragonda.

Faragonda miro a las chicas enojada. Ahora si le estaban comenzando a colmar la paciencia, ya no hallaba que hacer con Diaspro, Chimera y Stella pero estaba sorprendida por ver a Bloom y Flora involucradas en esto.

- hace un día que volvieron - dijo mirando a Diaspro y a Stella enojada - y ya están peleando como siempre

- ella comenzó, ¿vio lo que hizo? - pregunto Diaspro enojada - con la ayuda de ellas

Faragonda miro a Bloom y a Flora quienes agacharon la mirada apenadas, luego miro a Stella y suspiro - ¿qué debo hacer para que dejen de pelear así?

- bueno... - intento decir Stella.

- podría expulsarla - dijo Chimera sonriendo.

- que pena que no sucederá - dijo Stella sonriendo tranquila - mis padres donan dinero así que soy intocable

- esta vez no Stella - la miro seria Faragonda - Bloom, Flora y Chimera, castigo dos horas por tres días, ahora váyanse... Diaspro y Stella ustedes se quedan

Las tres chicas salieron de la oficina dejando a ambas rubias con la directora. Faragonda miro a las chicas y luego apretó los puños - las suspendí una semana a cada una y les di un castigo de dos días esperando a que no volviera a suceder ¿y qué sucedió? lo mismo... llego a la escuela esperando a que mis dos alumnas mas problemáticas no estén en nada involucradas y me llegan enseguida rumores de dos vídeos que andan deambulando por toda la red, panfletos para ver los vídeos y al verlos me quedo perpleja y enojada

- en mi defensa ella comenzó, envió un vídeo por toda la escuela y yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados - dijo Stella molesta.

- Diaspro ve a tu clase y vuelve al timbre, Stella tú te quedas - dijo Faragonda seria.

Diaspro sonrió de manera maliciosa y salió de la oficina dejando a Faragonda y a Stella solas.

- si me va a dar una reprimenda bien pero prefiero mi castigo y ya - dijo Stella una vez que ella se fue - aunque no debería castigarme ya que envié el vídeo fuera de clases, de hecho fuera del colegio a decir verdad

- Stella, no entiendes lo que esta mal - dijo Faragonda negando con la cabeza - no puedes hacer lo que hiciste... aun cuando lo hicieras enojada no estuvo bien

- ella comenzó, pudo haber arruinado mi relación con Brandon, de alguna manera me tenía que vengar - dijo Stella despreocupada - y tal vez con esto ya no vuelva a molestar

Faragonda respiro hondo y suspiro - Stella, este vídeo se paso de la raya, no solo los estudiantes de esta escuela lo vieron, sino de otras escuelas, los amigos de sus amigos lo vieron, la ciudad entera lo ha de haber visto... tú enviaste un vídeo en donde Diaspro aparece con ciertas cosas, Stella, esto es malo... la vida de Diaspro no te importa

- ni que se estuviera drogando - dijo Stella riendo divertida - solo aparece comprando una simple prueba de embarazo

- ¿y crees que estuvo bien? - pregunto Faragonda enojada - ¿crees... qué estuvo bien hacer eso? ¿crees que eso no la meterá en problemas con sus padres?

- bueno, si no quisiera tener problemas con ellos de partida seguiría siendo virgen - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros.

- basta Stella - dijo Faragonda enojada - no puedo expulsarte y los castigos ya no funcionan así que no me va a quedar de otra... toda la semana tendrás castigo... con Griselda

- ¿¡Con Griselda!? - pregunto Stella abriendo los ojos - mejor llame a policía y ya

- ¡Stella! - la regaño Faragonda - ya he puesto mi castigo

- lo que me faltaba - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos - no es justo, ella comienza y yo pago

- no te preocupes que Diaspro igual pagara por lo que ha hecho, de una manera diferente a la tuya - dijo enojada - ahora ve a clases y ponte al día, no quiero volver a saber que tú y Diaspro están peleando

Stella gruño enojada y salió de la oficina para poder dirigirse a su salón. Al entrar ahí todas las miradas cayeron en ella, el profesor aun no llegaba por lo que todos hablaban tranquilos. Stella ignoro las miradas y camino a su asiento tranquila y despreocupada.

- te has pasado Stella - dijo Tecna un poco molesta - ¿de dónde sacaste ese vídeo?

Stella sonrió tranquila y se encogió de hombros - por ahí

- me sorprende mas que ustedes dos estuvieran involucradas - dijo Musa apuntando a Flora y Bloom.

- ella nos obligo - dijo Bloom con una mueca - no queríamos

- le hace falta a Katie - dijo Flora preocupada - ¿qué te dijo Faragonda?

- nada importante - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- Stella - se acerco Brandon algo serio - ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Stella lo miro de reojo y sacudió la cabeza - no interesa ahora

El chico torció labios y asintió con la cabeza pensando que tal vez mas tarde se enteraría de la razón por la que lo hizo y sobre como lo hizo. La clase comenzó al poco tiempo de haber entrado Stella, Avalon paso su clase tranquilamente sin problemas y al termino dejo una simple tarea.

.: Stella :.

Fui a la cafetería con las chicas, al entrar en ella pedimos el almuerzo y nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa de siempre. Me senté en la banca tranquila y mire mi almuerzo. Vi a Diaspro caminar por al frente de mi y mirarme con ganas de matarme. Yo solo pude aguantar una risa.

- hola chicas - llegaron los chicos de la nada.

Mire a Sky de reojo y me sentí un poco incomoda por el vídeo. No conozco el resultado de su prueba de embarazo pero imagino que Sky debe de sentirse extraño con esto y sus padres, no imagino como están.

- oye Stella... - me miro Sky - ese vídeo de Diaspro...

- _"Dios, tragame tierra" - _pensé preocupada.

- ¿de dónde lo sacaste? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- yo... - mire a Bloom y a Flora y suspire - no te mentiré... alguien me lo envió

- ¡Stella! - me regañaron Bloom y Flora - ya dile la verdad

- bien... - dije resignada.

- Sky... esto fue culpa de Bloom y Flora - dije asintiendo.

- ¡STELLA! -me regañaron de nuevo.

- ok ok... fui a su casa y entre a escondidas en su habitación buscaba algo para vengarme y la vi en el baño así que la grabe con mi celular cuando la vi con la prueba de embarazo - dije resignada.

- ¿cómo entraste? - pregunto Brandon levantando una ceja.

- por la ventana - respondí con un tono obvio.

- ¿y ustedes dos que tienen que ver con esto? - pregunto Timmy apuntando a Flora y Bloom.

- ellas nos obligo - dijo Bloom frunciendo el ceño.

- eso es mentira - dije mirando a Bloom - yo las chantajee, es una cosa totalmente diferente

- si es verdad - dijo Flora asintiendo.

- ¿cómo? - pregunto Helio frunciendo el ceño.

- nos prometió cien dolares - dijo Bloom sacando la billetera - pago en efectivo y enseguida

- ¿cada una? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido.

- no me complico - me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

- Sky, lo siento tanto - dijo Bloom con un tono culpable.

- no te preocupes, ahora estoy preocupado por ella - dijo Sky torciendo los labios - no he podido hablar con ella por lo que no se cual es el resultado y mucho menos conozco al "padre" podría ser cualquiera...

Tome mi botella de bebida y me escondí un poco al saber quien era. Me sorprendía saber que Sky aun no sabía al novio de Diaspro, quiero decir ella y él salen desde hace mucho tiempo y él lo conoce perfectamente. Sentí una mirada clavada en mi espalda por lo que me tensé, alguien me estaba mirando. Me di la vuelta disimuladamente y vi a Chimera mirarme, intente volver mi atención a mis amigos y olvidarme de ella.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Brandon en un susurro.

- nada - dije negando con la cabeza.

- oye, ¿no tienes miedo a que tu padre te rete por lo que hiciste? - pregunto Timmy apuntándome preocupado - el mío estaría enojado

- solo si fuera Chimera - dije despreocupada - no creo que suceda nada, no tengo de que preocuparme porque ya se lo primero que me dira cuando me vea - dije con una sonrisa.

En la tarde

- ¿¡UNA CENA CON CHIMERA Y SU MADRE? - pregunte espantada.

- si - dijo mi padre tranquilo - eso mismo, será hoy a las siete así que espero verte allí

- ¿¡CON CHIMERA Y SU MADRE!? - grite nuevamente.

- Stella... - dijo mi padre con un voz calmada.

- no, no, tú no puedes obligarme a ir - dije negando con la cabeza.

- si, si puedo y lo haré - dijo él tranquilo - puedes verlo como tu castigo por el vídeo de Chimera

- no, no, no, ella se lo merecía - dije molesta - envió un vídeo de mi y de... alguien besándonos...

- ¿alguien? - pregunto mi padre levantando la ceja.

- si, alguien - dije nerviosa ya que mi padre no sabía nada de Ethan. Yo estaba cien por ciento segura de que si él lo supiera iba a ser su fin y probablemente el mío.

- como sea Stella, no importa la razón, la cosa es que ya paso y yo debo castigarte, es lo que un buen padre haría - dijo él asintiendo tranquilo - cena, hoy a loa siete

- ¿puede ir Brandon? - pregunte resignada. Él me miro serio como si me dijera no - por favor...

- bien - dijo asintiendo.

Di un suspiro molesta y subí a mi habitación para llamar a Brandon, le conté todo y él estuvo de acuerdo con ir a la cena. Después de haber hablado con él salí de la casa para ir a verlo, es mejor no estar aquí cuando con mi padre.

- Stella, ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto la madre de Brandon sorprendida.

- espero que no le moleste, vine a ver a Brandon - dije sonriendo algo tímida.

- no para nada, es solo que no sabía que vendrías, hubiera hecho algo para comer - dijo sonriendo mientras me dejaba entrar.

- no era necesario de todos modos - sonreí tranquila.

- mamá... - escuche a Brandon y lo vi salir del living - oye, algo se esta quemando

- oh Dios - dijo ella caminando hacia la cocina.

- pudiste haberlo visto tú - dije riendo un poco.

- no, no me deja meterme en su comida - dijo Brandon riendo mientras caminaba hacia mi - ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que nos veríamos a las siete

- si, pero no tenía ganas de estar en casa y estaba aburrida - dije encogiéndome de hombros - te molesta

- no, de hecho me encanta tenerte aquí - dijo tomándome de las manos y besándome en los labios - ¿tienes hambre? mi padre esta haciendo un pastel

- ¿es lo que se quemaba? - levante la ceja.

- si... mejor no - dijo riendo.

Sonreí un poco y camine con él al living tomada de la mano. Brandon me besó en la frente y nos sentamos en el sofá. Mas tarde su madre entro con unos dulces como brazo de reina, berlines y otros.

- ¿quieres uno? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

- no gracias, comí algo hace poco y lo cierto es que estoy satisfecha - sonreí un poco.

- esta bien - sonrió ella tranquila.

Note que Brandon hablaba con alguien por su celular, se veía preocupado. Dejo el celular sobre la mesa de centro y me rodeó con su brazo atrayéndome mas a él. La madre de Brandon volvió a la cocina y luego volvió con unos vasos y una jarra de jugo.

- ¿hablaste con Sky? - pregunto ella mirando a Brandon.

- si, dijo que ahora mismo sus padres están hablando con Diaspro - dijo Brandon preocupado.

Me tensé un poco sabiendo que esto era mi culpa. Claro, era una buena venganza pero también esto era personal y aunque ella también se metió en mi vida personal no debí haberlo hecho, pero en mi defensa no soy mejor que ella y Katie es mejor que yo.

- espero que no sea así, ¿te imaginas tener un bebé a tan corta edad? - pregunto la madre de Brandon - no soportaría saber que mi hija va a ser madre y en este caso que Stella va a ser madre y tú eres el responsable

Me sonroje un poco y mire a Brandon que estaba igual. Iris me sonrió divertida y sacudió la cabeza - es solo una forma de ponerlo, no hablo enserio

- eso espero porque si de algo estoy segura es que quiero graduarme sin un bebé - dije sonrojada aun.

- me parece bien - dijo Brandon con una risa nervioso.

- vuelvo enseguida - dijo la madre de Brandon yendo a la cocina.

Mire a Brandon y me aleje un poco - ¿crees que me pase?

- no estoy seguro, tal vez pero ella envió un vídeo de ti besando a Ethan pensando que yo pensaría que es de ahora ¿no? - pregunto Brandon.

- ¿cómo lo sabes? - pregunte sorprendida.

- acabo de verlo - dijo Brandon suspirando - se que era de antes así que no te preocupes

- ¿te molesta? - pregunte curiosa.

- un poco - dijo con una mueca - pero se que ahora yo soy tu presente

Sonreí un poco y asentí - y tienes toda la razón - lo besé en los labios y él correspondió enseguida.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Mire a mis padres preocupados. Jamas los había visto así de enojados, Diaspro solo se cruzo de brazos sin mirarlos. Ella estaba molesta. La duda de mi madre aun resonaba en mi cabeza, ¿quién es el padre? Diaspro no había dicho quien era su novio y mucho menos decía si lo estaba o no pero se veía tan tranquila que era imposible que si lo estuviera.

- Diaspro, no te lo volveré a preguntar ¿estás o no estás embarazada? - pregunto mi padre enojado.

Trague saliva preocupado. Yo no se porque estaba aquí y no podía irme porque mi padre me lo impedía. Yo nunca los había visto tan enojados con ella, Diaspro ha hecho muchas cosas pero sin duda esta es la mas grande. No se bien si Stella hizo bien en enviar el vídeo o no pero si se que Diaspro va a tomar venganza por esto y vaya que va a ser malo.

- Diaspro... - dijo mi padre enojado.

Ella seguía sin hablar. Sentí mi bolsillo vibrar y saque mi celular, era Bloom que me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba en camino. Trague saliva mas preocupado ya que si mis padres se enteran de que Bloom formo parte de esto iba a tener serios problemas y yo no quería eso para ella.

- papá, debo salir un rato - dije nervioso.

Él me miro enojado y luego suspiro - veté

Salí de la casa preocupado y pocos minutos después vi a Bloom acercarse - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿estas loca? mis padres están dentro con Diaspro

- lo siento, es que me sentí mal de que esto y tenía que venir a ver como estaba - dijo Bloom preocupada - tal vez no debí haber dejado que Stella nos convenciera y nos sobornara y mucho menos debí de dejar que enviara el video pero...

- Bloom, no estoy enojado contigo, eso te lo aseguro, pero es mejor que no digas te acerques ya que Diaspro sabe que tú formaste parte de esto y puede ser peligroso, ya la conoces - dije preocupado - no quiero que mis padres te odien o que ella te haga algo

- ¿por qué me odiarían? - pregunto torciendo los labios.

- hola... allanamiento de morada - dije con un tono obvio.

- bueno, ¿pero ya saben si lo esta o no y quien es el padre de la supuesta criatura? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

- no, ella no dice nada - dije mirando por la ventana a Diaspro en la misma posición de antes - no lo entiendo, ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía un novio

- Diaspro tiene muchos secretos - dijo Bloom preocupada - y es muy vengativa

- cierto - asentí con la cabeza.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Entre junto a Stella y su padre al restaurante mas elegante y caro de toda Gardenia. Ella iba bien vestida, un hermoso vestido rojo candente, sin tirante, algunos diseños negros por el borde a la altura del pecho, era corto y ladeado y unos tacones altos. Yo solo usaba unos jeans, una camisa blanca ajustada con mangas cortas y una corbata negra.

Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana esperando a Chimera y su madre. Stella no estaba tan feliz por esto y entiendo ya que se odian a muerte y considerando lo de hoy será peor. Me senté al lado de Stella, al pasillo y ella a la ventana, su padre estaba frente a Stella y quedaban dos asientos, uno al lado del padre de Stella y uno a la cabecera a mi lado.

- odio esto - dijo Stella en un susurro - estas por empezar la tortura

- se amable - dijo el padre de Stella - por favor

- no pidas tanto - dijo Stella rodando los ojos.

La mire preocupado y luego sonreí para susurrarle al oído que al menos lo intentara, ella me sonrió y luego la besé en la mejilla.

- Radius, Stella, qué lindo es verlos - dijo la madre de Chimera sonriendo - y él es... no recuerdo que me dijeras tu nombre...

- ah no, nos vimos pero no nos presentamos - dije sonriendo amablemente - soy Brandon, el novio de Stella

- un gusto, soy Cassandra y supongo que ya conoces a mi hija, Chimera - dijo ella sonriéndome.

- hola Brandon - me sonrió Chimera. Ella iba a acercarse pero Stella me tomo del brazo y me jalo atrás.

- ni te le acerques - me susurro al oído.

Suspire un poco y sonreí - tranquila...

- hola Chimera - la salude tranquilo.

Cassandra tomo asiento al lado de el padre de Stella y Chimera a mi lado. Stella no dejaba de intercambiar mirada asesina con Chimera y viceversa. Habíamos pedido la cena. Era incomodo ya que entre Stella y Chimera podían matarse ahora mismo, el padre de Stella intentaba poner temas y tratar de aligerar el ambiente al igual que Cassandra, yo solo me mantenía callado y en ocasiones tranquilizando a Stella cuando estaba por gritarle a Chimera, lo cual era bastante obvio.

- entonces Brandon... ¿desde hace cuanto que salen ustedes dos? - pregunto al madre de Chimera.

- tres meses tal vez o cuatro - respondí sonriendo.

- poquito - sonrió ella asintiendo.

Cassandra se veía que era una mujer amable y todo lo contrario a lo que Stella me había dicho. Aun me costaba creer que era madre de Chimera ya que ellas no se parecen en nada, ni física como psicologicamente.

- entonces... ¿qué tal la escuela? - pregunto el padre de Stella.

- interesante - dijo Stella con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- seguro que si hermanita - dijo Chimera mirando a Stella algo molesta - solo si pensamos en el mismo tema

- oigan... esta comida esta deliciosa - dije nervioso al saber de que hablaban.

- muy buena - dijo el padre de Stella asintiendo.

- pues yo seguiré con la ensalada - dijo Stella asintiendo con una sonrisa divertida.

Me reí un poco y la besé en la mejilla - será mejor que comas algo mas

- estaré bien, puedo pedir tofu - dijo sonriendo - créeme no es para tanto

- esta bien - dije sonriendo.

La cena estuvo increíble, langosta, lasaña todo increíble. El padre de Stella me dijo que no me preocupara por el dinero, él iba a pagar todo pero aun así no pude pedir muchas cosas caras, tal vez porque aun me sentía extraño.

- entonces madre, ¿se puede saber para qué es esta cena? - pregunto Chimera.

- bueno, queríamos darles una noticia - dijo la madre de Chimera.

Tome un poco del postre que tenía enfrente y me lo eche a la boca. El padre de Stella sonrió al igual que la madre de Chimera.

- _"tal vez esto iba a ser bueno"_ - pensé sonriendo.

- chicas... nos vamos a casar - _"__o tal vez no" -_ Stella escupió la bebida que estaba tomando y Chimera se atoro con el postre. Yo mire a Stella sorprendido y luego a Chimera preocupado.

- ¿¡CASAR!? - gritaron ambas mirando a sus padres.

- oh Dios - dije preocupado sabiendo que esto si iba a ser malo. Stella y Chimera se dieron una última mirada de muerte y luego a sus padres. Hablaron sus quejas al mismo tiempo, no se les entendía nada de nada pero después de la voz seria del padre de Stella ambas se callaron.

- ¿me trajiste aquí solo por eso? - pregunto Stella enojada - olvídalo si crees que de un día aceptare a Chimera como mi hermana y a Cassandra como mi "segunda madre" estas muy equivocado. Yo ya tengo una madre, sin importar cuanto la odie o cuan enojada este sigue siendo mi madre y es la única a la que quiero, también me gusta ser hija única...

Dicho esto Stella se levanto y salió enojada ante la mirada de todos. Yo mire al padre de Stella preocupado y luego tartamudee unas cosas para ir tras Stella. Al salir la vi afuera sentada en una banca abrazándose a si misma por el frío.

- Stella... - la llame preocupado.

- se que me pase, pero no quiero que sean parte de mi familia - dijo Stella sin mirarme - odio esto

- lo se - dije sentándome a su lado.

- no quiero que se casen - dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro - enserio que no quiero

Abracé a Stella y le froté un brazo ya que ella tenía frío para luego besarla en la parte superior de la cabeza - todo va a estar bien Stella, tranquila

- me quiero ir - dijo ella en voz baja.

- ¿quieres ir a tu casa? - pregunte con voz suave. Ella me miro y sacudió la cabeza - ¿quieres ir a la mía?

- ¿se puede? - pregunto ella preocupada.

- por supuesto - la besé en la frente.

Sabía que esto era un golpe bajo para ella y que seguro la estaba pasando muy mal así que yo no iba a negarle nada y lo mejor era que estuviera con ella por cualquier cosa. Le explique al padre de Stella como estaba ella y como podría estarlo tomando, le comente también que ella no se quería ir a su casa y él no se molesto en que pasara la noche en la mía siempre cuando no sucediera nada.

Lleve a Stella a mi casa y le explique a mi madre lo que sucedió. Ella estaba preocupada ya que Stella se notaba sin ánimos Me encontraba en mi habitación recostado en la cama esperando a que Stella saliera del baño ya que se estaba cambiando de ropa por un pijama. Estaba tan preocupado por ella. Cuando la escuche salir del baño me quede sorprendido y sonrojado. Usaba una polera mía que le quedaba grande y unos shorts cortos que le paso mi madre, se veía muy linda así, demasiado. Ella se sonrojo y dejo su vestido en un mueble y los tacones a un lado.

- gracias por dejarme quedar - dijo ella caminando a la cama.

- no te preocupes - dije intentando olvidar el hecho de que ella estaba así vestida. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza y me acerque a ella a abrazarla. Luego me deje caer de espaldas en la cama con Stella escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho. La tenía abrazada con fuerza y ella no mostraba interés en soltarme de todas maneras.

- Brandon... - dijo ella con la voz apenas audible - ¿qué hago?

- no lo se... - dije en voz baja - pero sin importar, Stella, estaré contigo

Sonreí un poco y la besé en la parte superior de la cabeza para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco. No se si Stella se durmió enseguida o no pero se que yo si.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de Empezar de Nuevo, podemos ver la venganza de Stella y un fuerte impacto para ella y Chimera pero la duda que nos queda es sobre Diaspro... mmmm...

~ Comentarios:

- winxmusa: Vaya, si que te da rabia. Siendo sincera no se que significa Turra :s sorry askjaj

- MiraNda: aaawww Katie... oh el colegio completo murmura sobre algo, pero no solo es sobre el vídeo de Stella jijiji

- MVVA: si, mas o menos si... y sobre Roxy, yo pensaba en integrarla mas adelante pero aun lo estoy pensando bien.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	20. Chapter 20: El Regreso

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 20:

El Regreso

.: Brandon :.

- ¡Brandon! - escuche que alguien me llamo con fuerza. Abrí mis ojos de golpe al escuchar un portazo y al mirar a la puerta de mi habitación vi a Sky mirándome sorprendido - ¿Brandon?

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunte algo somnoliento y molesto - ¿por qué gritas?

- necesitaba hablar contigo - dijo Sky algo extrañado - pero creo que una mejor pregunta es, ¿qué hace Stella aquí?

Mire a Stella dormir tranquila de espaldas a mi. Yo la tenía sujeta de la cintura apegada a mi. Sonreí un poco y luego mire a Stella - no importa, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- de... Brandon no puedo hacerlo, ¿podríamos hablar abajo? - pregunto él - Bloom esta abajo también

- genial, vino la pareja completa - dije riendo un poco - dame unos minutos, ya iré

- bien - me sonrió él.

Mire a Stella nuevamente y sonreí para besarla en la mejilla. Luego me levante de la cama sin hacer ruido y me fui a cambiar de ropa. Salí de mi habitación sin hacer ruido nuevamente para ano despertar a Stella y baje las escaleras para ir al living. Vi a Bloom y a Sky sentados en los sillones. Bostece un poco mientras caminaba tranquilo y me senté al sofá.

- ahora si, ¿qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a la tarde? - pregunte algo molesto.

- porque si - dijo Sky con un tono obvio - mira, necesito que hables con Stella

- ¿sobre? - fruncí el ceño.

- ayer hable con mis padres y creen que quien subió el vídeo tiene información sobre el "supuesto embarazo de Diaspro" - dijo Sky haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos.

- ¿por qué supuesto? - pregunte confundido.

- ella no ha dicho si es así o no - dijo Bloom mordiéndose el labio - lo cierto es que cuando Stella nos mostró el vídeo, Flora y yo le dijimos que no podía subirlo pero a ella no le importo y dijo algo sobre que ya esperaba que eso sucediera aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto

- ¿ella dijo eso? - pregunte sorprendido a lo que Bloom asintió - yo no creo que Stella sepa si es verdad o no

- de todos modos no pierdes nada con intentarlo - dijo Sky sonriendo un poco - por favor, enserio

- bien, tal vez tengas razón - dije asintiendo no tan convencido.

- Brandon, acaba de llamar el padre de Stella - dijo mi madre entrando con el teléfono en la mano - quería saber como estaba ella

- aun duerme - dije tranquilo.

- eso le dije, pidió que ella llamara cuando despertara - dijo mi madre - sonaba muy preocupado

- eso imagino - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿por qué Stella esta aquí? - pregunto Bloom confundida.

- es una larga historia - respondí simplemente.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato sobre el asunto de Diaspro. A mi se me hacía muy raro pensar que ella sería madre, la conozco desde hace tanto tiempo y saber esto de un día para otro es muy extraño, imagino que para Sky y Bloom también, mas para Sky que es su hermano. Lo que se me hacía mas raro era que yo nunca la vi con alguien, quiero decir no sabía que tenía novio, nadie lo sabía por lo que es extraño.

Escuche un bostezo y al darme la vuelta vi a Stella bajar las escaleras algo somnolienta, sonreí tranquilo y camine hasta ella. Ella estaba vestida igual que ayer, se debió haber despertado antes y cambiado rápido.

- hey, ¿cómo dormiste? - pregunte sonriendo.

- bien - me sonrió un poco - he tenido mejores noches

- eso imagino, tu padre te llamo - dije preocupado.

- bien, creo que yo ya debo irme - me sonrió un poco - gracias por lo de anoche

- no hay de que - dije sonriendo. La besé en la frente y luego me despedí de ella, Stella se despidió de mi madre y le agradeció por todo para luego irse a su casa.

- ¿le sucedió algo? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

Torcí los labios y suspire - anoche fuimos a una cena con su padre y la madre de Chimera... ellos... se van a casar y la noticia puso mal a Stella enseguida, no quiso ir a su casa así que la traje aquí - le explique preocupado.

- vaya, una noticia así pone mal a cualquiera - dijo Bloom preocupada - y siendo que Stella y Chimera no son las mejores amigas...

- Chimera reacciono igual pero Stella dijo cosas que no debía - dije preocupado.

- bueno, ella va a estar bien - dijo Sky tranquilo - no creo que le sea difícil detener la boda

* * *

.: Stella :.

Entre en mi casa y a quien primero vi fue a Alice mirándome preocupada. Enseguida corrió a abrazarme como si no me hubiera visto en días, yo estaba muy confundida ya que todos sabían que me iba a quedar en casa de Brandon por lo que no debían preocuparse.

- Alice... ¿qué sucede? - pregunte separándome extrañada.

- yo... Dios, Stella me tenías preocupada - dijo ella mirándome a los ojos - tu padre dijo que te quedarías en casa de Brandon y estuve llamándote para ver como estabas pero no respondías, pensé que te sucedió algo o que Brandon...

- apague mi celular, no te preocupes - dije tranquila - y Brandon no podría hacerme nada, lo sabes

- si, lo siento - dijo ella suspirando - es solo que... me tenías preocupada

- claro - dije asintiendo aun extrañada - iré a cambiarme

- está bien - asintió ella.

Subí a mi habitación y cambie mi vestido por unos jeans ajustados y una polera rayada de hombro caído. Después de arreglarme baje al living, tome una correa y saque a pasear a Kiara. Paseé por el parque tranquila con Kiara, ella iba corriendo y yo solo la seguía con la correa en la mano.

- Kiara no tan lejos - le advertí al verla correr tras unas aves. Ella me miro sacando la lengua y siguió corriendo y ladrando divertida. Sonreí un poco y me senté en una banca esperando a que ella se aburriera.

- ¿Stella? - escuche una voz bastante conocida. Levante la vista y vi a mi madre frente a mi. Sentí un escalofrió recordé mi espina dorsal y me sentí un poco incomoda con su presencia mas no tenía ganas de gritarle cosas - no imagine verte aquí

- si, yo traje a Kiara - dije apuntando a la cachorrita que corría por todo el parque.

Mire madre la vio y rió divertida - ¿puedo sentarme?

Hice una mueca y asentí lentamente sin saber porque. Ella tomo asiento a mi lado y guardo silencio aunque se notaba que quería decir algo. Mire a mi madre disimuladamente y luego al suelo.

- supe que Radius, quiero decir... tu padre se va a casar - dijo mi madre después de unos minutos de silencio.

- si - dije con una mueca.

- supongo que te incomoda esto y no te gusta lo de tu padre - dijo mi madre mirándome.

- no te mentiré pero así es - dije asintiendo lentamente - escucha, yo no te he perdonado pero eso no significa que estoy enojada contigo aun. Me duele lo que sucedió y se que debería perdonarte pero hay algo que me lo impide y no se que es... lo siento, pero no puedo...

- esta bien, no te preocupes, eso imagine - dijo ella algo preocupada - entonces... ¿cómo has estado? hace tanto que no se de ti

- igual que siempre - dije levantándome de la banca - debo irme, ¡Kiara!

La cachorrita me miro y vino corriendo hacia mi. Le puse la correa nuevamente y me despedí de mi madre para poder volver a casa. Había sido un momento muy incomodo y no quería ser mala con ella pero aun se me hacía muy extraño todo esto. Volví a mi casa tranquila y al entrar vi a mi padre con una expresión preocupada pero fue relajada apenas me vio.

- al fin, ¿dónde has estado? - pregunto él.

- fui a dar un paseo con Kiara - dije quitandole la correa.

- bien - asintió tranquilo - Stella, ¿podemos hablar sobre lo de ayer?

- no hay nada de que hablar, es obvio que tú ya tomaste una decisión y aunque te cueste creerlo no voy a intervenir - dije intentando convencerme que no debía hacerlo. Mire a mi padre que se notaba algo preocupado por lo que estaba diciendo, era obvio que pensaba que yo no hablaba enserio.

- Stella se que no quieres esto - dijo mi madre mirándome fijamente - y es por eso que debemos hablarlo, tal vez te haga falta pasar mas tiempo con Chimera y Cassandra

- no, no me hace falta pasar tiempo con ellas, es mas, el tiempo que paso con ellas ya es demasiado - dije mirándola algo molesta - papá, escucha, no me gusta la idea de saber que te vas a casar siendo que hace poco saliste del divorcio, apenas conoces a la mujer y... no quiero verte lastimado

- aay Stella... - suspiro mi padre. Se paso ambas manos por la cabeza y me miro - se que estás preocupada pero créeme, Stella, sin importar nada tú siempre vas a estar primero en mi vida, eres mi hija y ni Cassandra ni Chimera lo van a cambiar, se que eso te preocupa también...

Evite la mirada y luego lo mire asintiendo. Yo no quería que él se casara con Cassandra por razones obvias, no era mi madre, no la quiero en mi vida y porque tenía algo de miedo de que él me dejara de lado por ellas.

Mire a mi papá de reojo y luego subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación. Revise mi computadora y vi un mensaje de Katie, alcé las cejas extrañada y abrí el mensaje. No era la gran cosa, solo algunas pocas palabras, ni siquiera era un mensaje tipo Katie, era algo raro.

_Eres mi mejor amiga, no lo olvides, te quiero_

- no lo entiendo... - dije mirando el mensaje. Me eche atrás en la silla y suspire levantando la vista al techo. No entendía el mensaje de Katie y mucho menos entendía porque me decía que no debía olvidarlo, yo jamas me olvidaría de mi mejor amiga siendo que ella ha estado tanto tiempo conmigo - me pregunto porque me ha escrito esto - dije mirando el mensaje.

* * *

.: Ethan :.

Pase una mano por mi cabello y di un suspiro pesado. El avión se estaba tardando mucho, ya me estaba preocupando también por ella. Me senté en una banca a esperar a que ella llegara. No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí sentado, aburrido, solitario y aburrido nuevamente.

- ¡ETHAN! - escuche su voz con fuerza.

Levante la mirada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me levante de la banca para recibir a mi hermanita con un abrazo de oso. Ella dio un salto a mis brazos y luego le di vueltas en el aire para luego mirarla con una sonrisa.

- hey Katie - dije sonriendo - al fin llegas

- Dios, pensé que ese avión nunca aterrizaría - dijo ella aliviada - ¿dónde esta Stella?

- ¿Stella? pues en su casa, ¿dónde mas estaría? - pregunte riendo - ella no sabe que ibas a llegar porque tú no le dijiste y me pediste que fuera una sorpresa

- oh cierto - asintió con la cabeza - como sea, vamos a casa tengo que contarte como fue este terror en Inglaterra

- no fue tanto - dije riendo - un tiempo corto nada mas

Ella se rió y tome sus maletas para poder ir a casa juntos.

- te extrañe Katie - dije sonriendo.

- pues claro, pero, yo extrañe mas a Stella - dijo ella sonriendo - necesito a mi mejor amiga

- pues ella te necesita mas, créeme - dije torciendo los labios.

- ¿ella esta bien? - pregunto Katie preocupada.

- eso creo, me he enterado de algunas cosas - dije preocupado.

Katie se detuvo y me miro seria - ¿de qué estas hablando?

- ya te dije, no lo se aun, solo escuche un par de cosas - dije torciendo los labios.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Mire a Sky con una sonrisa. Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado con su hermana, normalmente no se llevan bien y es por eso que es raro verlo así de preocupado aunque ella es su hermana así que pienso que es normal. Ambos sabíamos que Stella debía saber quien podría ser el padre del pequeño aunque tampoco sabemos si en realidad esta embarazada, ella no decía nada lo que lo hacía mas extraño.

- Bloom, ¿en qué piensas? - escuche la voz de Musa.

La mire confundida - ¿de qué hablas?

- parecías distraída y pensativa - dijo Musa preocupada - ¿estás bien?

- si, solo pensaba en Diaspro - dije torciendo los labios - no es que me preocupe ella pero si Sky, él esta preocupado y con ganas de matar a su novio

- ¿aun no saben quien es? - pregunto Musa con una mueca a lo que negué con la cabeza - oye, ¿y no han pensado que tal vez esto no fue un acuerdo mutuo... quiero decir tal vez..?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y negué con la cabeza - no lo creo, créeme que no lo creo... no lo imagino ya que Diaspro habría dicho algo pero se ve tan segura de no decir nada y despreocupada

Musa asintió y luego suspiro - creo que Sky debe de hablar con Stella, ella siempre sabe todo sobre la escuela y lo mas seguro es que sepa sobre eso

- si pero creo que Stella ahora tiene sus propios problemas - dije con una mueca al recordar lo que Brandon nos dijo a mi y a Sky - así que no creo que quiera ayudar mucho

- ¿propios problemas? - levanto una ceja.

- es algo personal, no creo que le guste saber que yo lo se - dije suspirando - Brandon nos contó hoy temprano

- ya veo - asintió Musa con la cabeza. Ella y yo nos dirigíamos a comprar unos helados ya que el calor de hoy era muy grande. No tardamos tanto en comprar así que luego de hacer eso fuimos a su casa.

Al llegar a casa de Musa salude a su padre con una sonrisa. El padre de Musa era un tipo muy agradable, amante de la música, mas el piano. Su nombre es Ho-Boe, irónico porque es un nombre de instrumento también, suenan igual, como sea. Tiene el cabello corto y canoso, ojos oscuros y unos bigotes blancos también. La madre de Musa se llama Matlin pero ella murió hace un par de años atrás cuando Musa era mas pequeña. Desde entonces su padre había prohibido la música ya que todo eso le recordaba a su esposa pero Musa logro demostrarle que para ella era importante la música y que quería seguir tocando.

Subimos a la habitación de Musa tranquilas. Su habitación parecía mas un estudio de música que una habitación. Su cama estaba a un costado y tenía instrumentos por todos lados muy bien ordenados guitarras, flautas, saxofón xilófono bongos. Musa realmente amaba hacer música. Al costado izquierdo estaba el escritorio con la computadora, y a su lado la cama que estaba en forma vertical al lado del escritorio pegada a la pared de la esquina. Las paredes eran color rojas y el techo blanco, tenía un cubre piso color gris.

- me pregunto cuando sera el día en que yo venga y todo esto ya no este - dije bromeando mientras tomaba los bongos.

- nunca - rió Musa divertida.

- eso imagine - dije riendo. Mire a Musa teclear unas cosas así que deje mi desafino concierto de bongos y me acerque a ella. Al ver la pantalla pude ver que estaba hablando con Riven y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en mi rostro - Musa, ¿hay algo que no nos has dicho?

- nada - dijo ella despreocupada.

Me fije que su conversación con Riven era algo mas, una pelea como siempre. Yo no sabía si a Musa le gustaba Riven y viceversa pero supuse que tal vez se iba a terminar enamorando de él y viceversa, del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

- ¿te gusta Riven? - pregunte sentándome en la orilla de la cama en forma de meditación con los bongos en mi regazo.

- ¿qué? - pregunto Musa mirándome sorprendida - no, no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- curiosidad - sonreí tranquila.

- Bloom... ¿qué estas pensando? - entrecerró los ojos Musa mirándome acusadoramente.

- nada - sonreí inocentemente - es solo que, no lo se, pensé que tal vez sentías algo por él

Musa me miro algo incomoda y se sonrojo un poco. Yo sonreí de oreja a oreja al saber que eso solo significaba una cosa, si, a ella le gustaba un poco Riven. La mire emocionada y Musa se sonrojo aun mas.

- oh Dios, ¡Te gusta Riven! - alcé la voz emocionada.

- sh... no lo digas fuerte, mi padre esta en casa - me silencio ella - no me gusta, pero no lo se... es raro cuando estoy con él

- ¿te atrae? - pregunte levantando una ceja y ella se encogió de hombros - mmm... diremos que si

- yo no se si sea tan así pero tal vez - dijo ella con una mueca - pero es que aveces se pone tan insoportable...

- es verdad, pero Riven parece ser algo misterioso cuando quiere - dije torciendo los labios - pero se ve que cuando se lo propone es muy buen amigo con todos

- lo se - dijo Musa sonriendo.

Mire a Musa sonriendo y asentí con la cabeza. Pasamos la tarde hablando sobre los chicos, sobre Riven y Sky, un poco sobre la Timmy y Tecna y algo de Layla y Nabu. Yo sabía que cada quien estaba casi emparejado, solo se necesitaba un empujón y ya pero parece que nadie quería dar el primer paso y no los culpo, a mi también me fue difícil con Sky.

- Bloom, pienso que deberíamos estudiar - dijo Musa apagando el computador - hoy fue feriado pero aun así tenemos prueba mañana

- es verdad - gemí sin ganas - no quiero estudiar

- pues yo no quiero un rojo - dijo Musa sacando su cuaderno de historia - y Palladium no hace las pruebas sencillas

- es verdad - dije frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Cerré mi casillero y suspire pesadamente. La prueba de Palladium había sido una tortura, debí de haber estudiado mas y ahora estoy consciente de que no me fue muy bien que digas, lo que significa un castigo de parte de mi padre.

- creo que me fue bien - dijo Tecna apareciendo de la nada junto a Layla - ¿qué hay de ti?

- horriblemente mal - dije casi sin ánimos - no estudie muy bien que digamos

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Layla - tuvimos feriado ayer por lo que no tenías que hacer casi nada. Yo estudie desde temprano, puse el despertador a las diez de la mañana y comencé, luego a las doce tome un descanso y seguí así hasta las seis de la tarde

- bueno... - torcí los labios nerviosa - _"¿cómo decir estuve en casa de Brandon toda la noche y ayer en la tarde me distraje con la noticia de mi padre y el mensaje de Katie?"_ estuve ocupada...

- ¿haciendo qué? - pregunto Tecna levantando una ceja.

- cosas - me encogí de hombros - cambiando de tema, chicas...

- _Stella Solaria, por favor preséntate en la oficina de la directora... repito... Stella Solaria por favor preséntate en la oficina de la directora_ - escuche por los altavoces.

- ¿qué hiciste ahora? - pregunto Layla frunciendo el ceño.

- hasta donde yo se... nada - me encogí de hombros - he sido buena desde lo del vídeo

- pues esa voz era seria, algo debiste haber hecho - dijo Tecna preocupada.

- soy inocente - me defendí frunciendo el ceño - iré a ver, nos vemos chicas

- nos vemos - me dijeron ambas.

Fui camino a la oficina de Faragonda para saber que había hecho. Pensándolo muy bien, yo soy inocente, no he hecho nada malo desde el vídeo de Diaspro... aunque... el espejo del baño esta roto, bueno, pero eso fue un accidente no fue mi intensión. Coloque mi mano en la perilla de la puerta y respire hondo, luego la abrí y entre.

- yo no fui, no lo hice, no fue mi intensión y si me va a culpar de algo le digo al tiro que soy totalmente inocente - dije con firmeza mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio de Faragonda.

- Stella, no te he acusado de nada - dijo Faragonda mirándome seria - toma asiento

Mire uno de los asiento vació y el otro ocupado. Diaspro estaba ahí sentada de brazos cruzados y sus padres estaban también a su lado. Trague saliva y supe al tiro a que se debía esto. Tome asiento al lado de Diaspro y mire a sus padres fijamente por unos segundos, luego a Faragonda.

- supongo que ya tienes una idea de que haces aquí - dijo Faragonda seria.

- algo - dije despreocupada - pero no tanto, ¿hice algo malo? digo, esta semana he sido totalmente buena sin contar el vídeo claro...

- sobre ese vídeo queremos hablar Stella - dijo la madre de Diaspro.

- problemas... - murmure torciendo los labios.

- queremos saber una cosa y ya que Diaspro se niega a decirnos tal vez tu puedas hacerlo, te conozco Stella y se que conoces todos los secretos de esta escuela - dijo la madre de Diaspro - ...ese vídeo que enviaste... sobre... aquello - me miro seria - ¿sabes quien es el "padre"?

Mire a Diaspro que me sacudió la cabeza disimuladamente. Di un suspiro y luego mire a sus padres. Yo si sabía quien era le novio de Diaspro pero no iba a decirles pero no porque ella me lo pedía, sino por otra cosa.

- lo lamento pero no - mentí negando con la cabeza.

- Stella, ambas sabemos que cuando se trata de los estudiantes de aquí sabes mas de lo que yo se - dijo Faragonda seria - así que te pido por favor que nos digas, este asunto no es cosa de niños y lo sabes, es algo importante

- tal vez tenga razón pero de todos modos no me voy a meter - dije tranquila - yo tome el vídeo, es cierto, pero ese no es mi asunto ya que no tengo nada que ver ahí, si Diaspro no ha dicho nada por algo ha de ser...

Dicho esto Faragonda me miro seria y asintió con la cabeza. Ella sabía que yo sabía quien era el novio de Diaspro así como también sabía que no iba a decirle por mas que me lo pidiera. Después de unos minutos salí de la oficina y fui devuelta al salón.

- Stella - escuche que me llamaron antes de que yo pudiera entrar. Al darme la vuelta vi a Diaspro mirándome seria - gracias por no decir nada

- ya te dije que no es mi asunto - negué con la cabeza - además, puedes tomarlo como un gracias por recoger la carne el otro día

Entre al salón y le explique al profesor donde había estado, luego de eso me fui a sentar y espere a que la aburrida clase terminara. Al termino del día salí del colegio con la intensión de volver a mi casa pero me detuve en seco en la misma entrada al ver a alguien sonriéndome tranquila.

- ¡Stella! - me grito emocionada y me abrazo con fuerza. Yo aun estaba paralizada por lo que no correspondí el abrazo.

- ¿Ka- Katie? - la mire al separar el abrazo - ¿eres tú?

- por supuesto tontita - me sonrió ella - ¿quién mas seria?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y di un grito ahogado para abrazarla con fuerza. Ella estaba aquí, ¡Katie había vuelto! La había extrañado tanto, aunque no fue mucho tiempo pero aun así la extrañe. No me importo mucho el porque estaba aquí y no en Inglaterra ya que por ahora solo me importaba saber que ella estaba aquí.

- tanto amor oye - dijo riendo - ¿cómo has estado?

- yo- yo... ¡Olvídate de mi! - dije sonriendo - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿cuando volviste? ¿por qué no me dijiste? Katie Jones... ¿¡Cuando ibas a decírmelo!?

- mis padres me enviaron devuelta ya que Ethan estaba aquí y podía cuidarme él, no te lo dije porqué quería que fuera sorpresa y no te lo dije porque me presente - me respondió con una sonrisa.

Abracé nuevamente a Katie y luego mire por su hombro para ver a Ethan apoyado de espaldas en un convertible rojo. Trague saliva ya que no lo había visto desde hace semanas, poco había hablado con y todo desde que le conté a Katie y Brandon la verdad.

- no te preocupes - me sonrió ella - yo hable con él y me lo contó todo también

- Katie lo siento - dije algo culpable - nunca debí mentirte..

- no lo hiciste, omitir no es mentir - se rió ella - además soy mejor persona que tú y perdono fácil a mi mejor amiga

Me reí divertida y asentí con la cabeza - entonces. ¿qué? ¿te quedas aquí? ¿definitivo?

- definitivo - asintió ella - vamos, tengo tanto que contarte sobre Inglaterra, los profesores, las casas... los guapos...

- oh si, pero antes debo decirle a Brandon, íbamos a ir a pasear al parque ahora - dije dándome la vuelta para buscarlo con al mirada.

- ay Dios, después lo buscas Julieta - dijo ella riendo.

- wow... extrañe tanto eso - dije abrazándola algo emocionada. Ella se rió y me correspondió el abrazo.

- Stella... - escuche a Brandon y me separe de golpe de Katie empujándola lejos, ella se quejo pero no le di importancia y me acerque a Brandon con una sonrisa - hey, ¿lista para irnos?

- Cariño los siento pero saldré con una amiga ahora - dije con una mueca triste - ¿te parece si vamos mañana?

- ohh esta bien - asintió él - ¿qué amiga? - Me di la vuelta y apunte a Katie que estaba en el suelo sobándose - ¿es Katie? - pregunto sorprendido.

- así es - asentí tranquila - espero que no te moleste

- no te preocupes, mejor ve con ella - dijo sonriendo aun algo sorprendido - imagino que si quieres ir con ella que estar conmigo

- ¿cómo crees? me encanta estar contigo - dije sonriendo - pero tú entiendes... Katie...

- tranquila - me besó en la frente - iré a casa de Sky hoy y te llamaré mas tarde

- bien - sonreí para luego besarlo en los labios fugazmente. Luego me fui con Katie e Ethan a casa de ambos. Al entrar en ella vi todas las maletas de Katie tiradas en el pasillo y en su habitación la ropa estaba algo desordenada y muchas cosas fuera de unas cajas como si hubiera desempacado hasta la mitad.

- deberías ordenar un poquito - dije tomando unas cosas - las compraste en Inglaterra

- si - dijo sonriendo.

Fruncí el ceño y tome una polera rayada, lueog mire a Katie - ¿esta es mía?

- si... olvide decírtelo, yo la tenía - dijo ella riendo nerviosa.

- la estuve buscando por semanas - dije rodando los ojos divertida - loca

- gracias - me sonrió infantil - bueno, hay tanto que contar pero primero... ¿qué es eso que me dijo Ethan sobre un vídeo?

- ah ya veo, también le llego la noticia - dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba en la cama.

- habla - dijo ella ansiosa.

- verás hace unas semanas que Diaspro y yo estamos en guerra por una accidente en la cafetería, la cosa es que ella se quiso vengar y envió un vídeo de mi... besando... a tu hermano... - dije algo incomoda - yo le devolví la venganza enviando un vídeo que tome de ella hace poco en el cual sale haciéndose una prueba de embarazo

- ¡Oh Dios! - dijo sorprendida - ¿¡Diaspro!? - Asentí con la cabeza - ¡Dios!

- así es... - dije con una mueca - y adivina quien podría ser el padre...

- ¿Andy? - pregunto en un susurro sorprendida a lo que asentí lentamente - eso es... Dios, jamas lo pensé de Andy... digo, se que tenían una relación en secreto pero esto...

- Diaspro no les ha dicho nada a sus padres aun y ellos le siguen preguntando - trague saliva - incluso a mi me preguntaron, yo solo dije que no sabía quien era

- no entiendo a estos dos, esta claro que tenían una relación secreta pero ¿acaso es tonta? ¿cómo se le ocurre? - pregunto Katie - ¿él lo sabe?

- supongo, envié el vídeo a todos en la escuela - me encogí de hombros - no he podido hablar con él ya que no ha ido a clases y preguntarle a Drake es como... olvídalo...

- cierto - asintió ella - esto es una locura

- una grande - dije riendo - ooww me alegra tenerte aquí, te extrañe tanto

- igual yo - dijo sonriendo ella - Dios, extrañe tanto mi casa, mi vida, mi cama

Me reí un poco y asentí - eso imagino - torcí los labios pensativa y sonreí - ¿sabes? no pensaba en esto hasta ahora pero ya que estas aquí... necesito tu ayuda para deshacerme de dos plagas

- Cassandra y Chimera - sonrió ella - habla...

- veras... - dije sonriendo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la demora jiji ya veo que tenemos una sorpresa hoy jiji... ¡Katie ha vuelto! ¡Eehhh! ¡A Musa le gusta Riven! ¡Uuuuhhh! ¿¡Y Andy será padre!? o.O ¿qué clase de escritora hace esta locura? ¬¬ oh cierto, yo...

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Los capítulos sorpresas son mi fuertes, giros en la historia es mi sorpresa de siempre jiji... soy inesperada jiji vamos a ver que sucederá con la boda y con Diaspro

- winxmusa: Ah, ya veo... Nop, no leíste mal jiji Stella, tan malita ella jiji

- micaela: Si, impactante

- star 123: No creo que sea tan así, quiero decir 17 años y casi son los temas que se tocan hoy en día así que no veo mucho el problema, además lo necesito para algo de drama. Cierto, Diaspro la tiene fácil para vengarse de Bloom así que hay que ver como queda... jiji

- MVVA: Lo escribo así porque un día estaba buscando como se escribe y me salio que se escribe _Diaspro_, es raro pero puedo escribir _Diaspora_ si quieres, no hay ningún problema. Tengo planeado meter a Roxy pero aun no estoy segura de que rol cumplirá bien jiji... seria un vació jiji

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	21. Chapter 21: Guerra de ¿Hermanas?

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 21:

Guerra de... ¿Hermanas?

.: Stella :.

Escondí mi rostro con el gorro que traía puesto agachando la cabeza. Metí las manos en mi chaqueta café, casi gris, y mire al suelo. Frente a mi se encontraba Katie vestida con una gran chaqueta del mismo color que la mía y un sombrero, ambas estábamos vestidas tipo detectives. Le hice un ademan a Katie y ella asintió, se movió agilmente rodando en el suelo, dando volteretas y esas cosas.

- auch... - susurro.

- ¿qué sucedió? - susurre también.

- me quebré una uña - se quejo ella en un susurro.

Rodé los ojos y me arrastre por el suelo con cuidado. Le hice señas a Katie para que se me acercara y cuando lo hizo ambas nos levantamos del suelo, sacamos nuestra arma mortal y pateamos la puerta que estaba en frente de nosotras.

- no hay nadie a la vista - dijo Katie apuntando con el arma - todo despejado

- bien, vamos - asentí con una sonrisa. Entramos en la casa ajena y encendimos la linternas buscando las llaves del auto pero no las pudimos encontrar así que tome un gancho y salí a la cochera con Katie quien tenía la jaula.

- bien hermana, esto si sera divertido - dijo Katie guardando el arma y mostrándome a la ardilla.

- se llevara una sorpresa mañana - dije riendo mientras intentaba abrir el auto con el gancho.

- ¿crees que podrás? - pregunto Katie torciendo los labios.

- vamos, dime cuando no he forzado una cerradura - dije riendo mientras abría el auto.

- cierto - asintió ella. Una vez que abrí el auto, Katie lanzo las nueces y luego a la ardilla. Cerré el auto nuevamente y choque los cinco para salir de la casa despreocupada mientras reía junto con Katie - Chimera se va a llevar una gran sorpresa mañana - dijo Katie riendo.

- muy cierto - asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿sabes? - pregunto ella pelando una plátano para ser un plátano es una buena arma

Me reí divertida mientras asentía. Nosotras habíamos planeado entrar en casa de Chimera a las dos de la mañana vestidas de detectives, por alguna extraña razón, con un plátano de arma y una ardilla. Mire mi reloj y vi que iban a ser las tres de la mañana así que volví a casa de Katie ya que me estaba quedando ahí por hoy.

Al día siguiente ambas nos fuimos al colegio disimulando la risa que soltaríamos al ver a Chimera toda arañada por la ardilla. Me senté el muro de cemento que estaba en la escalera, que se usaba como barandal, y espere a que llegara Chimera.

Me reí a carcajadas cuando la vi llegar con la ropa toda destrozada y el cabello despeinado. Katie también comenzó a reir y quienes estaban cerca también. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y mi estomago comenzó a doler con fuerza de tanto reírme. Chimera me miro enojada y lanzo una amenaza para luego entrar en la escuela.

- la mejor broma de todas - dijo Katie apoyando un brazo en el muro en cual estaba sentada yo.

- cierto - dije riendo.

- ¿qué le hiciste? - vi a Brandon acercarse a mi.

- nada - respondí despreocupada - solo el doy la bienvenida a mi hermana, ¿acaso esta mal?

- creí que le prometiste a Faragonda no meterte en problemas - dijo Brandon mirándome preocupado - ¿quieres mas castigos o que?

- no - dije rodando los ojos - pero Brandon, ¿por qué insinúas que fui yo?

- pude haber sido yo - dijo Katie riendo - pero bueno, da igual, iré con Faragonda para ver lo de mi solicitud a la escuela

- perfecto - sonreí. Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa y lo besé en la mejilla - ya no te preocupes

- creo que si debería preocuparme - dijo Brandon suspirando - pero esta bien

- oye, debiste saber que tu novia iba a ser una chica que le encanta meterse en problemas - dije bajándome del muro - ahora vamos adentro

- pero hay que esperar a los chicos - dijo Brandon mirando atrás.

- nos alcanzaran dentro - dije encogiéndome de hombros despreocupada - oh no... mejor... tú espera aquí, yo debo ir a hablar con alguien - dije mirando a Drake que entraba al colegio. Mire a Brandon y me fije que tenía el ceño fruncido seguro sabía que hablaba de Drake, sonreí un poco y lo besé en los labios fugazmente - nos veremos luego

- bien - dijo de mala gana.

Entre al colegio en busca de Drake y como no lo veía me dirigí a su casillero tranquila. Pude verlo sacando unos cuadernos y cambiando los que tenía en su bolso, suspire un poco y me acerque a él tranquila.

- hola desaparecido - salude sonriendo.

- ¿qué quieres? - pregunto de mala gana.

- que gruñón, no recuerdo que fueras tan gruñón por las mañanas - bromee un poco.

- Stella, ¿qué quieres? - me miro molesto para luego seguir sacando sus cosas.

- vaya, no te había visto en casi tres meses y ¿así me saludas después de tanto tiempo sin verte? - levante una ceja a lo que él me miro enojado pero no dijo nada - bien, solo pasaba por aquí y pensé "vamos a saludar a Drake, no lo veo desde lo que paso en el partido"

- hace tres meses - me miro serio - casi cuatro...

- cierto - asentí con la cabeza - hace mucho

- por cierto, ¿estas segura de que vienes por eso y no me seguiste cuando me viste entrar en la escuela? - me miro levantando una ceja.

- atrapada - declare cerrando los ojos - como sea, quiero saber como esta Andy, no lo he visto desde que... envié el vídeo

- ¿qué te interesa como esta? - pregunto él molesto - no puedes decirme que es tu amigo porque no lo es ya que si lo fuera jamas habrías enviado ese vídeo

- vale, se que me pase por lo del vídeo pero Andy si es mi amigo - dije asintiendo.

- solo porque es el mio - dijo Drake mirándome serio - de no ser porque eramos novios tú y él jamas habrían sido amigos

- ¿por qué tan gruñón? - pregunte molesta - solo quiero saber como esta, ¿sabes? eres insoportable y no puedo creer que había que terminar para saber como eras realmente

Después de decir esto me di la vuelta y me fui molesta. No entiendo porque estaba tan molesto, no lo he visto en casi cuatro meses desde que Brandon y yo somos novios y ahora que lo veo para saber como esta Andy se enojada de la nada, vale yo se que me pase con el vídeo pero Diaspro comenzó y además Drake no tiene nada que reclamar.

Entre en mi salón y me dirigí a mi puesto tranquila y despreocupada. Estaba algo molesta con Drake por la forma en como me trato, casi como si me odiara y bueno no tiene derecho a estar enojado conmigo, yo si lo tengo, él me engaño y luego comenzó a meterse en mi vida nuevamente como si tuviera derecho a volver conmigo. Sin duda alguna me alegraba haber terminado con él. Brandon es diferente, él si es tierno, atento y muy dulce, cosa que Drake era una vez a las mil quinientas.

- ¿dónde has estado? - pregunto Bloom mirándome.

- por ahí - dije despreocupada para luego percatarme de algo - ¿cuándo llegaron?

- hace dos... diez minutos - dijo Musa mirándome seria - y tú llevas mas distraída

- déjala Musa, seguro esta feliz porque Katie ha vuelto - dijo Flora tomando asiento.

Sonreí un poco pero dije nada. Vi a Brandon entrar en el salón junto a los chicos, cada quien se dirigió a su asiento para dejar sus cosas y luego acercarse a nosotras.

- hey chicas, estuvimos pensando que podríamos ir a un parque de diversiones - dijo Nabu sonriendo mientras miraba a Layla - ¿qué dicen?

- ¿cuándo? - pregunto curiosa.

- pues, mañana sábado, digamos a eso de las siete - sonrió Brandon.

- uuhh lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer - dije sacando mi celular del bolsillo ya que había vibrado.

_Conoce a la nueva estudiante ¡Yo! ~K_

Me reí entre dientes y sacudí la cabeza para luego mirar a Brandon - ¿qué tienes que hacer? - pregunto él curioso.

- tengo... algo - me encogí de hombros. Él levanto la ceja y se cruzo de brazos, di un suspiro resignada - iré a un lugar, a hacer cosas de un lugar, en ese lugar...

- ¿de qué estas hablando? - frunció´el ceño Riven.

- saldré con Katie - dije rodando los ojos - sucede que... bueno.. en la feria hay un... puesto de besos - me sonroje un poco - y sin querer terminamos anotadas para estar en el

- ¿qué tú que? - abrió los ojos Brandon - no, no, no, no... tú no vas a estar en ese puesto

- no fue mi culpa pero sospecho que se de quien si fue - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa - es por eso que sucedió lo de la ardilla fue mi venganza contra Chimera

- ¿pero por qué tiene que involucrar nuestra relación en sus peleas? - pregunto él enojado - tú no irás a ese puesto de besos

Rodé los ojos y lo ignore para enviarle un mensaje a Katie. Las clases comenzaron, para mi suerte me salvaron de seguir escuchando a Brandon quejarse y mandonearme para no ir al puesto de besos aquel. A la salida del colegio me encontré con Katie y me fui con ella en mi auto sin despedirme de Brandon. Mañana íbamos a ir al puesto de besos y poner el plan en marcha.

- Chimera estará frita - dijo Katie sonriendo - si ella piensa que puede salirse con al suya esta muy equivocada

- aja... - dije mirando la pantalla del celular.

- ¿qué te sucede? - pregunto Katie manejando.

- Brandon se enojo porque estaría a cargo del puesto de besos - dije mirando un mensaje de él - creo que este plan no debería seguir

- Stella... - freno ella - lo planeamos por casi cuatro horas ¿recuerdas?

- lo se, pero él estaba muy enojado - dije mirando a Katie - Katie enserio no quiero tener problemas con él

- tú nunca quieres tener problemas con él - se quejo ella - era mejor cuando salias con Drake, él no te estaba controlando tanto como lo hace Brandon

Mire a Katie molesta - no puedo creer que digas eso - dije enojada - Drake me engaño

- y Brandon te controla, nadie es un santo aquí - dijo Katie molesta - además de que te quejas, el engaño es todo lo que te rodea...

Clave las uñas en mis manos y en la primera luz roja me baje del auto para irme ignorando los llamados de Katie. Estaba enojada con ella y no tenía ni idea de porque, yo se que tiene razón ya que Brandon efectivamente si se la pasa controlándome y evitando que me meta en problemas, al menos en algunos casos, pero eso es lo que me encanta de él, que se preocupe por mi y no solo por él como lo hacía Drake.

No se bien donde iba caminando, no se bien porque caminaba en vez de tomar el autobús o un taxi pero si se que en cuanto me di cuenta de la calle en que estaba sentí mi estomago revolverse dentro. Me detuve frente a una casa grande, nada lujosa pero grande. Mire por la ventana desde lejos y vi a mi madre con una pequeña niña en los brazos, trague saliva y luego vi a Adam aparecer. Sentí una pequeña opresión en el pecho y me fui de ahí antes de que algo mas sucediera.

Fui a casa de Bloom al no saber a donde mas ir. Katie tenía razón, el engaño era todo lo que me rodeaba. La madre de Bloom estaba regando las plantas del jardín cuando me vio, me sonrió tranquila y me dejo entrar en la casa para que yo fuera a buscar a Bloom.

- hola, ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

- mi madre vive a dos cuadras de aquí - dije cruzándome de brazos por el pecho.

- si, eso lo se - dijo ella asintiendo extrañada - se mudo hace poco, venía a casa cuando vi la mudanza pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que estés aquí? tú nunca estas con ella

- no se porque... vi a una pequeña con ella y sentí... una opresión - dije sentándome en la cama - Bloom, ¿crees que todo lo que me rodea es un engaño?

- no, no, claro que no - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - tienes amigos reales y un novio que te ama

- él cual esta enojado - dije suspirando - y mi mejor amiga también...

- ¿qué paso con Katie? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

- yo... verás... Chimera nos inscribió en el puesto de besos y nosotras teníamos la opción de salir de aquellos pero no lo hicimos ya que a Katie se le ocurrió una forma de sacarle provecho y a la vez molestar a Chimera - dije mirándola preocupada.

- ¿cómo? - pregunto Bloom frunciendo el ceño.

- veras, este chico que le encanta a Chimera irá a la feria y la idea era que una de nosotras lo besara para molestarla un poco - dije con una mueca - yo estaba en contra de esto desde el principio

- yo nunca las voy a entender a ustedes dos - dijo Bloom suspirando - pero de todos modos, ¿que tiene que ver eso con tu madre?

- me enoje con ella porque le dijj que no quería y me baje del auto. Comencé a caminar y me detuve en esa casa... estaba ella y esa pequeña de unos cinco años... - dije agachando la mirada.

- ¿una niña? - el tono de Bloom era como analizara lo que dije y podría jurar que frunció el ceño - ¿ella tiene otra hija?

- no... - dije sin levantar la cabeza - es hija de Adam

Bloom no dijo nada, al contrarió se sentó a mi lado y coloco una mano en mi hombro. Yo levante la mirada y la vi a los ojos. Ella me sonreía compadeciéndose un poco pero sobre todo su sonrisa era de apoyo.

- tal vez deberías de hablar con ella... con ambas... Katie entenderá y tu madre, bueno, seguro llegaran a algo juntas - dijo Bloom tranquila.

- gracias - sonreí un poco - creo que eso haré

- yo se que si - dije sonriendo - pero primero debes hablar con Brandon y explicarle, no puedes seguir así

Asentí lentamente y di un suspiro pesado para luego volver a mirar el suelo.

* * *

.: Chimera :.

- te lo digo, esta niña ya me esta sacando de mis casillas - dije molesta mientras clavaba las uñas en un almohadón del sillón - que ganas tengo de que algo le suceda y esta vez no pueda sobrevivir

- eso es muy malo - dijo Diaspro limándose las uñas.

- ¿qué te pasa? - pregunte molesta - estas ahí limandote las uñas toda despreocupada y diciéndome estupideces... creí que odiabas a Stella

- y así era hasta que ella no le dijo nada a mis padres - dijo Diaspro encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada - no lo se, ella dijo que era un favor por la carne que recogí pero me dio a entender que había algo mas...

- oh no... es mentira que la vas a considerar tu amiga nuevamente - dije mirándola molesta - Diaspro, ella no es tu amiga y nunca lo fue

Diaspro gruño y rodó los ojos mientras se levantaba del sofá - escucha, yo no recuerdo que sucedió ¿si? por lo que no se si ella realmente fue mi amiga o no, además eso fue hace muchos años atrás, yo estaba en primaria

Fruncí el ceño y luego me levante del sofá mirando a Diaspro enojada - me voy a deshacer de esa niña de una buena vez por todas, ya me tiene harta esa chica consentida y lo haré con o sin ti

- buena suerte, yo tengo problemas mas importantes que deshacerme de una rubia tonta - dijo Diaspro caminando a la cocina.

Rodé los ojos y fui hasta la entrada de la casa de Diaspro para poder irme pero en cuanto abrí la puerta choque con su hermano. Él traía consigo una pelota de basquetball y usaba ropa deportiva, seguro estuvo en una cancha. Intento ayudarme a levantar pero yo rechacé su ayuda y me levante sola. Luego de eso fui a la casa de Darcy para perdirle ayuda.

- escucha, ella estará en el puesto de besos con Katie, solo tienes que armar una grande para meterla en problemas - dijo Darcy sentada en su cama en forma de meditación con un libro en sus manos sin mirarme - métela en problemas con su novio... intenta ponerlo celoso de todos esos chicos que la van a besar y luego haz que se peleen

- no es mala idea - dije sonriendo maliciosa.

- por supuesto que no, ¿alguna vez mis ideas han sido malas? - me miro tranquila a lo que yo negué con la cabeza - eso pensé... ahora, ten en cuenta que ya tienes una ventaja, Brandon le prohibió ir a Stella al puesto de besos pero ella irá igual

- ¿cómo sabes eso? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

- el blogger de Alfea aun anda suelto - dijo Darcy apuntando a la computadora - esa chica o chico es muy bueno, pareciera que oyera detrás de las paredes

- si, si, tienes razón - asentí lentamente mirando su computadora con una sonrisa maliciosa - creo que iré a ver a Brandon

- suerte - dijo Darcy volviendo a su libro. Levante la ceja mirándola extrañada y luego salí de su tétrica habitación para dirigirme a casa de Brandon y gracias a nuestro blogger anónimo yo tenía la dirección.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba haciendo mi tarea con la música fuerte, apenas si pude oír mi celular sonar y cuando vi la pantalla me quede mirando unos minutos sin contestar, era Stella. Le baje el volumen a los parlantes y suspire pesadamente.

- hola... - dije sin emoción alguna.

- _Brandon... lamento lo de hoy, ¿estas enojado? _- pregunto Stella con un tono culpable.

- no - dije volviendo a mi tarea - solo un poco molesto porque decidiste ignorarme

-_ yo se que te molesta, pero yo jamas haría algo como eso... fue una idea de Katie para molestar a Chimera y en el momento en que me lo dijo yo me opuse pero si te soy sincera parte de mi quería ir y hacer enojara a Chimera_ - dijo Stella tranquila.

Di un suspiro y me levante del escritorio dejando de la lado la tarea para tirarme a la cama mirando el techo. No había dicho nada, Stella tampoco dijo nada, el silencio era largo y profundo, parecía que ella o yo colgó el teléfono pero ni siquiera ese pitido se escuchaba.

- ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? - pregunte luego de unos minutos.

_- ¿qué? espera... no te entiendo, ¿te enojas por lo de la feria y ahora me invitas a tomar algo como si nada? _- dijo ella desconcertada - _¿quién rayos te entiende?_

- nadie, eso es lo bueno ¿no? - dije sonriendo - escucha, podemos ir a tomar algo y olvidarnos de este tema solo si tú no vas a esa feria para estar en el puesto de besos

Como era de suponer Stella no dijo nada por unos minutos. Parecía pensar en lo que dije. Pronto escuche un suspiro de tono rendido y la oí hablar - _bien, no iré al puesto de besos, solo si vamos juntos a esa feria_

Sonreí de lado - hecho... ahora, vamos a tomar un helado o algo, yo invito

- _si... me temo que no podre, debo ir a hablar con Katie, tuve una pelea con ella _- dijo Stella con un tono preocupado - _pero podemos ver películas en mi casa a eso de las... ¿siete?_

- no lo se, me suena a que tu padre no me querrá a esa hora en tu casa - dije no tan convencido.

-_ oh por favor, Brandon, has ido incluso mas tarde a mi casa, te has quedado a dormir miles de veces... ¿y te preocupa eso?_ - dijo ella con una risita - _eres tonto_

- tu tonto - dije sonriendo - bien, nos vemos a las siete

-_ adiós_ - se decidió ella antes de colgar - _Te Amo__  
_

_- _yo Te Amo mas - dije sonriendo.

Deje el celular a un lado de la cama y mire una foto que tenía en la mesa de noche y sonreí. Era la primera foto que me había tomado con Stella, fue para nuestro primer aniversario de un mes, aunque tenía mas con ella esta era mi favorita.

Escuche mi puerta abrirse y al ver enfrente me sorprendí al ver a Chimera con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Me senté en la cama y la mire fijamente esperando a que me dijera lo que quiere.

- tenemos que hablar - dijo Chimera sonriendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Baje las escaleras de mi casa para poder ir a ver a Katie y hablar con ella. No esperaba ver a mi padre en casa y mucho menos a Cassandra, estaba sorprendida. Intente ignorar ambas presencias para poder salir pero la voz de mi padre me detuvo. Fui hasta el living seguida por él y me senté en el sofá.

- escucha, estoy apurada así que mas vale que sea importante - dije hostilmente por la presencia de Cassandra

- hay querida, por supuesto que es importante - dijo Cassandra con una sonrisa falsa - estamos viendo lo de la boda y estaba pensando que tú y Chimera serían unas grandes damas de honor

- ¿da- dama de honor? - la mire sorprendida.

- oh te dije que se quedaría sin palabras - sonrió Cassandra a mi padre quien le asintió feliz.

- ¿estas... ¡LOCO!? - grite enojada - ¡NO HAY NADA EN ESTE MUNDO QUE ME HAGA SER TU DAMA DE HONOR EN TU BODA Y MUCHO MENOS CUANDO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON ELLA!

- Stella... - dijo mi padre serio.

- ¡NO! ¡YA ME TIENES HARTA CON EL TEMITA DE TU BODA! - grite furiosa - ¡LO INTENTE, ENSERIO LO INTENTE PERO YA ME TIENES ABURRIDA!

Salí corriendo de mi casa sin rumbo alguno. Corrí por toda Gardenia, pase por muchos lugares, muchas banderas hasta terminar sentada en una banca al lado de un gran cartel en el cual salían banderas, lugares de toda Gardenia y el mundo.

- ¿por qué a mi? - pensé en voz alta con una voz un tanto culpable.

Me sentía mal por la forma en que le grite a mi padre, se que intentaría no alterarme con el tema de su boda pero no puedo evitarlo ya que estamos hablando de mi padre y de la madre de Chimera, Dios, es una estupidez, él no puede casarse con ella ya que sería algo terrible... para él y para mi. Honestamente no creo que Cassandra ame a mi padre y debo evitar que salga lastimado, para eso necesito a Katie.

- debo ver a Katie - dije mirando decidida hacia el frente. Necesitaba la ayuda de Katie para detener esto, no iba a dejar que mi padre se casara con Cassandra, no lo voy a a permitir nunca.

Me levante de la banca y fui camino a la casa de Katie. Imaginaba que ella tenía mi auto ya que cuando llegue a mi casa no lo había visto. Al llegar a su casa golpee la puerta y me abrió Ethan. No lo había visto en mucho tiempo, a pesar de que estaba el día en que Katie volvió yo no hable mucho con él ya que me sentía extraña aun después de que le conté a Brandon y a Katie la verdad.

- Katie - golpeé su puerta luego de un intento fallido al abrirla - Katie, soy Stella abre la puerta

No obtuve respuesta así que resople en mi flequillo y saque una horquilla para el pelo de mi bolsillo y la introduje en la cerradura para poder forzarla. Después de unos veinte segundos abrí la puerta y busque a Katie que extrañamente no estaba a la vista.

- ¿Katie? - fruncí el ceño caminando al baño - ¿Katie, estas ahí?

No obtuve respuesta así que abrí la puerta y no la vi. Torcí los labios y retrocedí hasta sentarme en la cama. Katie no estaba cerca y me tenía preocupada ya que su puerta estaba con seguro cuando llegue, mire la ventana abierta y trague saliva. Katie no es de escaparse, además sería tonto que lo hiciera siendo que solo Ethan estaba en casa.

Saque mi celular y comencé a marcar, poco después escuche sonar su celular y di un suspiro pesado y molesto al verlo tirado en el suelo. Oficialmente algo le había sucedido a Katie. Comencé a preocuparme así que salí de la habitación y fui a ver a Ethan para mencionarle que su hermanita menor, la persona a la cual él debía cuidar mientras sus padres estaban en otro país, había desaparecido.

- ¿Ethan? - levante una ceja al verlo en su computadora de espaldas a mi. Bajo la pantalla y me miro confundido.

- ¿qué sucede Stella? - pregunto tranquilo.

- Katie no estaba en su habitación - dije preocupada - la ventana estaba abierta y la puerta con seguro

- ¿cómo entraste? - pregunto el preocupado.

- no necesito llave - me encogí de hombros - ¿no sabes en donde puede estar?

- no lo creo, las llaves de tu auto están colgadas así que... no creo que haya salido sin que la vea y mucho menos que haya saltado por la ventana siendo que son dos pisos - dijo Ethan despreocupado - tranquila, Katie suele desaparecer de un segundo a otro y de la nada reaparece

- aun así me preocupa - dije con una mueca - no llevo su celular consigo

- no te preocupes, seguro anda en algún lugar de la casa. La otra vez estuvo en el ático buscando herramientas ya que accidentalmente cerro la puerta de su habitación con seguro y no saco las llaves - dijo Ethan con una sonrisa - tal vez este arriba

Torcí los labios no tan convencida y asentí lentamente para poder ir a ver al ático si ella se encontraba arriba. Mire el techo y clave las uñas en la palma de mi mano. No me gustaba tener que subir al ático, no iba ni al mío e iba a ir ahora al de Katie. Mire la cuerda que tiraba la escalera y suspire para tranquilizar los nervios. Jale la cuerda y la escalera cayo, comencé a subir los escalones uno a uno lentamente hasta llegar arriba.

- ¿Katie? ¿estás aquí? - pregunte con la voz temblorosa.

- ¿Stella? - escuche a Katie con un tono extrañada - ¿qué haces ahí?

- buscándote, ¿dónde estas? - pregunte buscando con la mirada.

- abajo - escuche que dijo con un tono obvio. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y baje las escaleras para verla ahí parada mirándome con una expresión extrañada y una caja de herramientas en las manos - ¿qué haces?

- te estaba buscando, Ethan dijo que probablemente estabas arriba - dije cerrando la puerta escalera del ático.

- ¿por qué estaría ahí? - pregunto ella riendo - estaba en la cocina buscando la caja de herramientas, mi padre siempre la deja ahí

- ¿para abrir tu puerta? - levante una ceja confundida.

- si, ¿por? - pregunto ella curiosa.

- porque ya lo hice - apunte a la puerta abierta. Ella la miro sorprendida y luego suspiro para mirarme con una sonrisa leve.

- ya veo que puedes forzar una cerradura con facilidad - dijo riendo. Dejo la caja en el pasillo y camino hasta su habitación tranquila - cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces aquí?

- vine a buscarte para disculparme contigo, no debí haber salido así del auto... aun cuando era mío - dije riendo a esto último.

- lo se pero esta bien, yo no debo obligarte a hacer este tipo de cosas y mucho menos sabiendo que tienes novio - me sonrió ella tomando su celular que yo había dejado en la cama - ¿entonces nos olvidamos de eso?

- por supuesto - sonreí sentándome en la cama - pero hay que ver que hacer con Chimera

- ha déjalo, no importa, no vale la pena - dijo ella despreocupada - hay que des inscribirnos de esa cosa

- cierto - asentí tranquila - pero pensándolo bien si quiero tu ayuda para algo mas, algo mas que tiene que ver con Chimera y Cassandra

- quieres interrumpir la boda - sonrió ella sacando una vara grande que servía para apuntar cuando habían mapas grandes - tengo el plan perfecto

- escucha, no quiero que mi padre se case con Cassandra y no quiero que Chimera sea mi hermana así que hay que impedir la boda si o si - dije sonriendo decidida - suelta la idea

- es sencilla - dijo ella colocando un plano en la pared - mira esto - apunto con la vara a un lugar - el altar... cuando el pastor diga "si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre" ¡BAM! soltaremos a los perros, pájaros tortugas, gatos y todo animal existente para interrumpir la boda y luego nos raptamos al novio

- me suena a que no - dije riendo - ¿qué te parece simplemente arruinar los planes de boda y luego la boda?

- mmm... no - lo pensó ella - es mas divertida mi idea

Rodé los ojos y mire por la ventana - ¿qué te parece si solo hablo con él y ya?

- ¿crees que eso funcione? - pregunto Katie con una risa incrédula - me parece mas fácil que le llores, tú sabes, tu padre siempre se ablanda cuando su nenita llora

- eso era cuando tenía siete años - la mire riendo - ya no sirve

- ¿recuerdas cuando queríamos ir al desfile de modas que era a media noche y necesitábamos de alguien que nos llevara? - pregunto ella riendo - fue el año pasado ya que ninguna podía conducir pasada la media noche ¿y que fue lo que hiciste? llorar y él acepto

- eran lagrimas falsas - me reí divertida - y él lo sabía

- da igual, la cosa es que tu padre siempre se ablanda si alguien o algo te molesta - sonrió Katie - probemos llorando, sino bueno, aun puedes decirle la verdad

La mire tranquila y luego suspire - creo que es mejor hablar solo con él

- tengo una mejor idea, habla con él... - la mire molesta ya que esa era mi idea - _y_... - recalco esa palabra para indicarme que según ella no me copio la idea - si no funciona interrumpiremos la boda y fin de la historia

Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego asentí lentamente. Mire el reloj de la pared de Katie y sonreí un poco, eran las seis y algo y Brandon iba a ir a mi casa a las siete. Me levante de la cama y le explique a Katie que no me podía quedar por mas tiempo, ella comenzó a decir cosas que realmente insinuaban cosas. Salí toda roja de la casa de Katie para luego volver a la mía en mi preciado auto que por alguna razón vivía mas en casa de Katie que en la mía.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Baje las escaleras revotando la pelota de basquetball, iba a ir con Riven a jugar a una cancha que estaba en el parque, cuando me detuve al oír a mi hermana hablar por teléfono. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que hablaba sobre este tema del supuesto embarazo, no se con quien era ya que no podía escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono así que me escondí de todos tras la pared.

Ella estaba sentada en el sillón abrazando sus piernas, mamá y papá no estaban en casa por lo que explica el porque no estaba en su habitación hablando a escondidas.

Yo anhelaba saber quien era el imbécil que la había dejado embarazada, aun no estaba seguro de si era así o no pero yo lo daba por hecho. Quería partile la cara a ese imbécil por haberlo hecho, ella es mi hermana, tal vez sea mayor pero eso no importa ya que la mayoría de las veces pareciera que yo fuera mayor que ella.

Diaspro susurraba cosas, no podía entenderle bien pero sabía claramente que ese era el tema del que hablaba. Di un suspiro al saber que no hablaría mas fuerte y que no podría saber quien fue el cretino que le hizo esto.

Salí de la casa revotando la pelota contra el suelo y caminando pensativo sin fijarme por donde iba o donde cruzaba. Yo no sabía que ella tenía una relación secreta con alguien pero sus amigas si. Cuando mamá y papá les preguntaron todas se negaron a responder ¡Incluso Stella lo hizo! Sabía que Stella conocía a esa persona y esperaba que ella lo dijera, yo tenía esa esperanza pero cuando mis padres me dijeron que ella misma dijo que no lo diría porque es un tema que no le incumbe sentí la sangre hervir ¿cómo puede decir eso después de que ella publico el vídeo? era algo estúpido.

Yo quería ir a hablar con ella pero Brandon me lo impidió dijo que enojado no lograría nada y que se lo dejara a él. Confió en que Brandon lograría sacarle la información y sino bueno, siempre puedo ir yo y hablar con ella.

Estaba tan pensativo en el tema de Diaspro que no me di ni cuenta de que me había pasado una cuadra del parque. Di un suspiro pesado y volví atrás. Al llegar a la cancha vi a los chicos pero faltaba alguien, Brandon.

- hey - salude tranquilo mientras me acercaba a ellos.

- hasta que llegas - dijo Riven sonriendo - pensamos que no ibas a venir y bueno ya que tú tenías la pelota...

- me pase una cuadra - dije sonriendo despreocupado - ¿y Brandon?

- dijo que vería una película con Stella así que no podía venir - me respondió Timmy sonriendo.

- lo que es malo para nosotros ya que somos uno menos - dijo Nabu suspirando - creo que estaremos disparejos

- yo no lo pienso así - escuche la voz de Drake detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta y lo vi con ropa deportiva, también lo vi junto a sus amigos. No los conozco y apenas me guió por sus nombres, al único que conozco es a Andy que me miraba fijamente.

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Helio frunciendo el ceño.

- esta es nuestra cancha - dijo un chico de cabello largo y morado con una sonrisa fría - esta es nuestra cancha los jueves, deberían saberlos solo son nuevos en el colegio, no en la ciudad

- eso no es verdad - dijo Riven apretando los puños - la cancha no es suya

- yo diría que si - sonrió Jared cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿quién lo dice? - fruncí el ceño.

- nosotros, niñitos, deberían hacerle caso a sus mayores - dijo Valtor con una sonrisa.

Apreté los puños con fuerza. Helio puso una mano en mi hombro y miro al grupo recién llegado serio - siendo honesto no estoy de acuerdo con esto, pienso que ambos grupos podemos jugar en la cancha tranquilos sin problemas y en horarios diferente

- que lindos, tú eres el ecologista y ahora pacifista - dijo Drake fulminando a Helio con la mirada - tengo una mejor idea, ¿por qué no hacemos un partido para decidir quien se queda con la cancha los jueves? así... no habrá problemas

- si él único que pone problemas aquí eres tú - dijo Nabu molesto - no pienso rebajarme para esto

- tiene razón, llegamos primeros - dijo Riven asintiendo.

- pues si quieren la cancha los jueves sin que nosotros los molestemos deben ganar en un partido - dijo el chico de cabello morado, creo que su nombre era Tritannus o algo así.

Mire a Andy de reojo y me di cuenta de que tenía puesta su mirada en mi pero no decía nada, de hecho no ha dicho nada desde que llego aquí con su grupito de amigos. Volví a mirar a Drake y asentí con la cabeza.

- hecho, haremos un partido - dije decidido.

- perfecto - sonrió Drake tranquilo - por cierto, ¿dónde esta su amiguito ese? Brandon...

- pues con quien era tu novia antes - se burlo Riven - parece que Stella tiene mejores gustos y no la culpo

- Riven ya te estas pasando - susurro Timmy preocupado.

- Timmy, déjalo - susurre sabiendo que no importaba cuanto lo intentáramos Riven seguiría molestando al enemigo, en este caso Drake.

- bien, el primer grupo en llegar a diez gana - hablo por fin Andy.

- perfecto - sonreí decidido a ganar.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Stella de reojo y apreté con fuerza el puño. Ella me miraba incrédula pero tranquila, algo molesta también pero aun se veía tranquila, aparentaba tranquilidad pero se notaba que estaba mas que enojada.

- ¿crees en Chimera y no en mi? - pregunto ella con cierto dolor en la voz - ¿yo que soy tu novia?

- yo... no lo se, ella llego como si nada y me dijo aquello - me excuse algo molesto - Stella, tengo que saber si es verdad o no

- por supuesto que no - dijo enojada - ¿cómo se te ocurre que yo voy a ir a ese estúpido puesto solo porque tal vez Drake se aparezca? Brandon es lo mas estúpido que has dicho... ¿cómo puedes creerle a Chimera?

Torcí los labios confundido y preocupado. Yo no sabía que hacer, Chimera llego a mi casa como si nada y me dijo que la razón por la que Stella se quedo en el puesto de besos y no se salió fue por Drake, Dios, yo no quiero que él se le acerque a ella, Stella es mía. Pensar en que Drake podría besarla me molestaba, odiaba la idea de que sus labios estuvieran sobre los de Stella, Chimera si que sabe ponerme de malas en un segundo.

- Stella... - dije en voz apenas audible - ¿aun sientes algo por Drake?

Ella abrió los ojos como plato y apretó los puños con fuerza para luego apretar los dientes. La mire sorprendido, estaba enojada y mucho según podía ver. Retrocedí un paso y trague saliva, mala pregunta fue esa.

- ahora si que me tienes enojada - dijo sin gritar pero con evidente rabia - ¿¡CÓMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTARME ESO!? - cerró los ojos unos segundos y respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarse - Brandon... termine con Drake porque él me engaño, dime, ¿cómo tener sentimientos con alguien que te rompe el corazón a consciencia sin importarle lo que tú sientes? - trague saliva preocupado, ella tiene razón pero no importa mucho ya que si Stella realmente lo amo entonces debería tener sentimientos por él aun. Stella me miro fijamente, parecía que unas lagrimas querían brotar de sus ojos y enseguida me sentí mal porque tal vez ella si tenía sentimientos por Drake y yo acabo de hacérselos recordar.

- creo que yo... - iba a decir que debía irme pero vi a Stella derramar las lagrimas. Mis pies se movieron solos y mis brazos por inercia la rodearon - lo siento... - murmure preocupado y sintiéndome mal por hacerla llorar - no quise... lo siento, enserio no pensé que aun te doliera eso...

Stella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho y la pronto la sentí húmeda. Poco tiempo después ella quito su cabeza y negó con la cabeza - no es eso... - abrí los ojos sorprendido - no puedo creer que enserio pensaras que aun sentía algo por Drake... Brandon, no es así, Chimera miente... - mire a Stella y entendí que las lagrimas eran porque yo no le creí en un inició. Di un suspiro pesado queriendo golpearme para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

- lo siento... - volví a decir en voz baja mientras la abrazaba - no quise desconfiar de ti

* * *

.: Riven :.

- bien hecho Timmy - dije molesto - hemos perdido

- ya no lo culpes - dijo Nabu - no es su culpa de todos modos

- tenía varios pases perfectos y como tres canastas - dije molesto - él debió de haber anotado

- perdimos por uno, igual no estuvo tan mal - sonrió Sky.

- pero ya no podremos usar los jueves la cancha y es el único día en que todos tenemos libre - dijo Helio suspirando - no debiste haber aceptado

- da igual, ya nos las arreglaremos para juntarnos otro día o tal vez en otro horario - dijo Sky tan positivo como siempre.

- las esperanzas son lo último que se pierden - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

- vamos a ganar el próximo - dijo Timmy sonriendo - y todos lo sabemos

- si, solo intenta no fallar - dije riendo mientras guardaba mis cosas - bueno chicos, debo irme, mi padre dijo que hoy iría un amigo suyo junto con su hija

- ¿quién? - pregunto Helio curioso.

- no tengo ni idea - negué con la cabeza - pero espero conocerla pronto, él ha hablado mucho sobre la joven

- seguro Riven se enamora de alguien mas y Musa se pone celosa - dijo Nabu sonriendo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al pensar en Musa celosa. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y sacudí la cabeza para luego poder irme a mi casa. Al llegar a ella entre tranquilo y deje mi bolso en el sofá.

- papá, mamá, estoy en casa - dije tranquilo.

- Cariño, estamos en la cocina - escuche a mi madre. Sonreí tranquilo y camine hasta la cocina, pude escuchar la voz de mi madre, la de mi padre, la de el amigo de mi padre que se me hacía conocida y la voz de ella. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y me pare en el marco de la entrada, esa chica se dio la vuelta y me miro sorprendida.

- ¿Musa? - dije sorprendido.

- Riven - dijo ella sorprendida pero tranquila.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termino el capítulo de hoy eehhh logre subirlo antes del... ¿sábado? askjaskjs si no me equivoco este es el que debí subir ayer o antes de ayer pero no lo subí porque tenía unas tareas horribles y aun las tengo, ya imagino ya a la profe hablando con mi madre por no hacer las tareas askjaskjas como sea, yo prometí y yo cumplí :D

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: El capítulo anterior quedo bastante bien ahora que leo mejor los comentarios, parece que si te gusto y sobre todo la sorpresa de todos... Andy... ¿sera o no sera "el padre"? ¿es o no es vrd?

- MVVA: Andy... ¿será él? la duda es grande y sorpresiva para todos, ¿quién lo iba a imaginar? pero no se si ustedes tendran la misma duda... ¿por qué entonces quería salir con Bloom si estaba con Diaspro uuuhh... Katie ha vuelto y los problemas con ellas jiji. Gracias, enserio es lindo, ya me lo han dicho ya sobre que les gustan mis historias...

- micaela: Bloom y Diaspro... si es buena idea pero para mas adelante, no esta tan mal una pelea kasjkasj ¿por qué pensaste que era Ethan?

- winxmusa: Las dudas siguen y siguen y siguen kasjaskj sobre Diaspro y Andy se va a ir viendo mas adelante para saber si es vrd o no... ¡Katie volvió para meterse en mas problemas! ¡Woo!

- star 123: Si... entiendo pero... quien sabe que sorpresas tengo planeadas jiji Obvio que Katie iba a volver, yo jamas la dejaría solita en el extranjero. Mmmm... ya veremos que planea Diaspro contra alguna de las chicas, tal vez tenga algo planeado o no... ¿por qué no ayudo ahora a Chimera?

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... noto que me quedo largo... esta bueno si :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	22. Chapter 22: ¿¡Primos?

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 22:

¿¡Primos!?

.: Musa :.

- ¿Musa? - pregunto Riven sorprendido.

- Riven - dije sorprendida pero tranquila.

No podía creerlo ¿Riven? ¿de todas las personas en el mundo Riven era hijo del amigo de mi padre? Él me miraba sorprendido sin decir nada, yo estaba sorprendida aun también pero me mantenía tranquila.

- ¿se conocen? - pregunto el padre de Riven, llamado Jack.

- desde... la primaria - dijo Riven confundido.

- ¿la primaria? - pregunto mi padre sorprendido - ¿cómo es que no lo sabía?

Mire a mi padre confundida, ¿cómo es posible que él no sabía que el hijo de su amigo era mi amigo, o bueno, eso intentaba ser. El padre de Riven estaba en las mismas que yo pero mantenía calma.

- perdimos muchos años - dijo riendo divertido - entonces se conocen desde la primaria eh... excelente

- aun estoy confundido - dijo Riven pasando a sentarse - ¿cómo es que ustedes dos no sabían que sus hijos eran amigos y han estado juntos desde primero de primaria?

- bueno... lo cierto es que hemos hablado pero nunca sobre ustedes - dijo mi padre. Yo fruncí el ceño y luego sacudí la cabeza.

- debí suponerlo - dije en un susurro.

- ¿qué hay de las reuniones? ahí debieron de verse - dijo Riven frunciendo el ceño y casi exigiendo respuestas.

- ya te lo dijimos, no lo sabíamos - dijo el padre de Riven - ahora cálmate, Riven, él es ho-boe el padre de Musa

- un gusto Riven - dijo mi padre tranquilo.

- el gusto es mío - dijo Riven estrechando la mano con mi padre. Mire a Riven de reojo y pude notar que usaba su uniforme deportivo, seguro estuvo con los chicos jugando un partido como en ciertas ocasiones. Trague saliva al verlo así. No podía creer que nuestros padres eran amigos y nosotros no teníamos ni idea, es una locura total.

- _"me pregunto si podre sacar provecho de esta situación"_ - pensé mirando disimuladamente a Riven - _"tal vez pueda conocer al verdadero Riven"_

- entonces Riven, por lo visto y según dijeron tus padres juegas basquetball - sonrió mi padre.

- oh si - asintió él tranquilo.

Mire a Riven y sonreí un poco. Definitivamente podía llegar a conocer a Riven gracias a esto, solo esperaba que él me dejara entrar para conocerlo mas.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Stella preocupado y luego sonreí un poco al verla mas tranquila. Realmente había sido un tonto, tal vez el tonto más tonto de todo el mundo y a la vez celoso. Me levante del suelo y ayude a Stella, ella tenía los ojos rojos pero realmente esta mas tranquila.

- Stella, perdóname - dije colocando una mano en su mejilla y acariciando - lo lamento tanto, no quise hacerte esto

Stella me miro y me abrazo una vez mas. Ella me miro con una sonrisa algo débil y luego sacudió la cabeza - soy algo sensible, no te preocupes

- entonces tendré que tener mas cuidado - sonreí un poco - Te quiero Stella, no lo olvides y todo esto son solo celos...

Ella me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla - también yo

Pase unas dos horas mas con Stella para poder comenzar con la película que teníamos planeada ver antes de que Chimera se interpusiera. Mas tarde me fui a mi casa para poder descansar ya que mañana tenía clases, al fin el último día de la semana. Me sentía terriblemente mal por lo que le dije a Stella pero ella estaba tranquila, la pregunta que me mortifica es ¿por qué le creí a Chimera? no tenía ni idea, tal vez porque mis celos y el miedo a perderla me invadieron o tal vez porque por algún momento pensé que si Stella se negaba a salirse era por algo.

Di un suspiro pesado y me acosté a dormir en la cama para ir a clases mañana y olvidar un poco el tema de hoy. A la mañana siguiente antes de ir a clases pase a comprar un ramo de rosas para Stella, realmente sentía lo que dije y quería que ella lo supiera. Al llegar al colegio me acerque a los chicos tranquilo.

- Brandon, creo que estas llevando esto a otro nivel - dijo Timmy mirando las rosas - es lindo pero enserio, creo que es mucho

- muy gracioso - dije cuando los chicos comenzaron a reir por lo que dijo Timmy - ayer hice llorar a Stella por culpa de Chimera y aunque me disculpe siento que aun le duele lo que sucedió ayer

- yo no diría que esta así - dijo Sky mirando en alguna dirección.

- ¿por qué lo dices? - pregunte confundido.

- mira... - me apunto a la derecha. Gire mi cabeza y vi a Stella persiguiendo a Drake. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y sentía nuevamente hervir la sangre por lo que veía, ella enserio lo estaba siguiendo pero Drake solo la ignoraba a lo que ella decía, cosa que no podía oír ya que estaban lejos.

- ¿tu pelea fue por él? - pregunto Nabu curioso.

- si - dije asintiendo sin quitarle la vista a Stella - no lo entiendo, dijo que no sentía nada por él

- ¿entonces por qué lo persigue? - pregunto Helio curioso.

- podría ser por cualquier cosa, tal vez necesita hablar con él - dijo Timmy frunciendo el ceño.

Mire a Stella con el ceño fruncido y lancé las rosas al basurero para luego subir a la escuela sin dirigirle la palabra a los chicos. Me sentía confundido, ella me decía que no sentía nada por él y ahora estaba siguiéndolo como perro faldero, me sentía confundido por lo que ella dijo y por lo que vi. Después de sacar los cuadernos de mi casillero fui al salón al timbre, vi a los chicos y a las chicas pero entre ellas Stella no estaba.

Pasaron dos horas y aun no llegaba, toco el cambio de hora y no llego. Di un suspiro pesado y me senté en la mesa de Stella mirando por la ventana mientras las chicas y los chicos hablaban sobre algo, no prestaba mucha atención.

- _"pero... ¿qué...?__"_ - fruncí el ceño al ver a Stella la cancha con Drake. Ella comenzó a reír divertida por algo y Drake se veía tan serio pero la nada saco una sonrisa, con una mano estaba botando el balón de basquet mientras Stella lo miraba cruzada de brazos y le hablaba.

- Brandon... - escuche a Sky. Lo mire tratando de evitar seguir mirando a Stella y espere a que me dijera lo que iba a decirme - tranquilo, no creo que este pasando algo ahí

- eso espero - dije volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Fruncí el ceño al ver a los amigos de Drake llegar algo no se veía bien en esa reunión, luego llego Faragonda y Stella la miro asustada, después todos salieron de la cancha siguiendo a Faragonda.

- ¿qué habrá pasado? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

- no tengo ni idea - dije negando con la cabeza.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- no puedo creer que este aquí nuevamente - dije molesta y cruzada de brazos - yo soy inocente

- Stella, no lo eres, faltaste a dos clases - dijo Faragonda revisando unos archivos - eso es evasión de clases y esto ya es demasiado, hablare con tus padres

- genial - dije rodando los ojos - lo que más me encanta

Después de una llamada telefónica a mis padres salí de la oficina de Faragonda y mire a los chicos que estaban sentados tranquilos en la banca. Me crucé de brazos y los mire molesta.

- muchas gracias lindos, son increíbles - dije con sarcasmo molesta.

- por nada - sonrió Tritannus fríamente.

Rodé los ojos y comencé a caminar hacia la izquierda para ir a mi salón - hey - me detuve al escuchar a Drake - ¿a dónde vas?

- ¿dónde crees? a mi salón - dije de malas.

- vaya que eres... - dijo Andy riendo - escucha, ya llamaron a tus padres así que para que volver, ahí una salida por detrás

- ¿fugarse? - abrí los ojos sorprendida.

- si, después de todo que es lo que peor que puede pasar - dijo Jared despreocupado.

- y yo creí que eras el mas tranquilo de los cinco - dije mirando a Jared - no lo se, no lo creo, tendré mas problemas

- no mas que un castigo - dijo Drake encogiéndose de hombros - créeme, todo va a estar bien

- no me parece buena idea - torcí los labios preocupada.

- se los dije - dijo Drake sacudiendo la cabeza - se los dije

- es verdad - dijo Valtor.

- ¿de qué hablas? - fruncí el ceño.

- antes solías ser genial - dijo Tritannus - pero desde que sales con ese chico todo cambio

- eso es verdad - negué con la cabeza.

- entonces ven con nosotros - dijo Andy sonriendo misterioso - será divertido

- y podemos... ir de compras.. - dijo Drake con una sonrisa persuasiva.

Me cruce de brazos y sonreí de lado con una sonrisa algo satisfecha, era lo que quería oír. Salir del colegio así como así sería un problema grane y mis padres me iban a matar pero si tenía que salir con ellos para sacar la información sobre Andy entonces lo haría aunque... algo no me parecía de esto.

* * *

.: Musa :.

- entonces sus padres se conocen desde pequeños pero no tenían ni la menor idea de que tú y Riven eran amigos - dijo Flora algo sorprendida.

- en resumidas cuentas, si - asentí tranquilamente mientras colgaba mi mochila en mi espalda y tomaba unos libros en mis brazos - es algo extraño si me lo preguntas pero bueno, no fue tan malo

- ¿a no? - pregunto Tecna levantando la ceja mientras salíamos del salón para ir al laboratorio que al fin, después de tantos meses lo íbamos a ocupar.

- no, de hecho Riven era muy... tranquilo - dije con una risa divertida - de hecho fue agradable estar con él

- Musa esta enamorada - cantó Bloom divertida - Musa esta enamorada

- yo no estoy enamorada y mucho menos de Riven - fruncí el ceño - solo dije que fue agradable

- si claro, te encanto - dijo Flora riendo.

- lo que sea - rodé los ojos y entre con las chicas al laboratorio.

Lo mire sorprendida, parecía realmente nuevo y siendo que hace apenas una semana se inauguro después de que Stella lo pusiera patas para arriba. Tenía dos mesones largos a cada lado de la habitación, sillas al rededor, dos lavaderos y varios instrumentos encima de los mesones, un esqueleto y una pizzara grande, a un lado había algo como una ducha. Me acerque a un lado del mesón y pude notar que hacía una división en cada dos asientos, eran mesas de pareja que estaban unidas para formar un mesón.

- vaya - dijo Tecna con una sonrisa - este lugar es grandioso

- wow, Tecna si te gusta este lugar no quiero imaginar un verdadero laboratorio - dijo Layla riendo.

- de lo mejor - sonrió Tecna dejando la mochila en la mesa.

- a ver alumnos, no vamos a perder el tiempo separando las mesas así que nos quedaremos tal y como estamos - dijo el profesor hablando a los grupos - primero, este va a ser nuestro lugar de reunión dos veces al mes para los experimentos, todos son en parejas así que deben de pensar con quienes van a estar antes de que comiencen las clases. Ahora, van a sacar su cuaderno y van a anotar lo que escribiré en la pizzara...

- perfecto, estamos listas - dijo Flora sonriendo - Tecna y yo, Layla y Musa y Bloom y Stella

- si pero, ¿alguien ha notado que Stella no ha entrado en todo el día a clases siendo que si vino al colegio? - dijo Bloom frunciendo el ceño.

- no pero la vi con Drake - dije encogiéndome de hombros - estaban con sus amigos e iban con Faragonda

- me pregunto que habrá sucedido - dijo Flora preocupada.

- no tengo ni idea - dije sacuendiendo la cabeza mientras escribía lo de la pizzarra - pero espero que este bien

- por cierto Musa, no nos has dicho como te esta yendo en la academia de música - dijo Layla sonriendo.

- pues no has preguntado - dije riendo - ha sido increíble, la profesora es increíble y me ha ayudado bastante, además dice que tengo talento

- pues lo tienes - me sonrió Tecna.

- quiere que participe de un festival, algo sobre el colegio - dije sonriendo - creo que era el aniversario

- oí sobre eso - dijo Flora - dicen que es la mejor fecha de este colegio, al igual que inició de clases con las fiestas en casa de Stella

- entonces nos divertiremos - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mire a Drake con una sonrisa, él cargaba algunas bolsas sin quejarse. Los chicos me rodaron los ojos y siguieron caminando, fuimos al patio de comida y me senté en una mesa junto con Andy mientras ellos iban a comprar, oportunidad perfecta para sacar la información.

- hey... - lo mire tranquila.

- no te diré nada - dijo Andy mirando su celular.

- ¿por qué no? - hice un puchero - escucha se que hice mal pero ya sabes como es esto

- Stella, tú misma lo dijiste no es aun asunto que sea de tu incumbencia - dijo Andy mirándome serio - así que deja de preguntar

- eres malo - me cruce de brazos en un puchero.

- por cierto, ¿sabías que la prima de Tritannus esta en el colegio? - pregunto él volviendo a mirar su celular.

- algo oí pero no se quien sea, también escuche que ella no lo sabe - dije tranquila - de todos modos, no creo que sea verdad

- esa amiga tuya, Layla, es la prima de Tritannus - dijo Andy.

Lo mire sorprendida y luego fruncí el ceño - ¿cómo estas tan seguro de que es ella?

- porque Tritannus lo dijo - dijo Andy tranquilo - al parecer la reconoció por una foto pero ella no lo sabe, quien sabe porque - se encogió de hombros.

Torcí los labios pensativa. No podía ser que Tritannus fuera primo de Layla, quiero decir, él totalmente frió y Layla es... mas sonriente. Además no se parecen en nada aunque... ambos aman los deportes así que si podría ser genética. Me pregunto si Tritannus es primo de Layla por su padre o su madre.

- por cierto, Stella, se rumorea que tú y Katie van a detener la boda de tu padre - dijo Andy mirándome serio - ¿es verdad?

- me pregunto quien sera ese blogger chismon - dije riendo - por supuesto, ¿enserio piensas que dejare que mi padre se case con Cassandra?

- ya me lo esperaba - sonrió Andy.

- entonces Andy, ¿qué tal si me dices que hay de Diaspro? - pregunte sonriendo.

- ¿aun piensas en ella como una amiga? - pregunto Andy levantando la ceja.

- no, jamas - dije sacudiendo la cabeza - quien iba a pensar que Diaspro podría hacer algo como eso

- Stella... - intento decirme algo Andy pero Drake llego con una bandeja de papas fritas y algunas hamburguesas.

- no creerán lo que se puede comprar cuando todos están en clases - dijo Drake sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Trague saliva preocupada. Aun podía creer que volvía escaparme del colegio, mi padre iba a matarme si se enteraba de esto. Drake me miro con una sonrisa y me rodeó con su brazo por los hombros provocando cierta incomodidad.

- no te preocupes Stella, nada malo puede pasar - dijo Drake despreocupada - ya lo has hecho antes

- cierto - asentí con la cabeza lentamente algo nerviosa.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Las clases terminaron antes de lo normal por una fuga de gas en la cocina así que nos mandaron antes a la casa. Las chicas y yo habíamos ido a mi casa ya que las había invitado a almorzar, también a Stella pero era raro ya que no la vimos en toda la mañana siendo que si vino a clases pero no entro.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya estoy en casa! - alcé la voz dejando mi mochila en el sofá.

- oh espera, ya llegaron, dame un minuto - vi a mi madre hablando por teléfono. Nos miro a todas de reojo y luego suspiro - no, lo siento no viene con ellas... si, si tranquilo yo te llamare si viene... bien, adiós

- mamá, ¿con quien hablabas? - pregunte curiosa.

- era el padre de Stella, dice que Faragonda lo llamo porque Stella no había entrado a clases y luego se fue de la escuela junto a un grupo de chicos - dijo mi madre preocupada - él quería saber si estaba con ustedes

- ¿dijo con un grupo de chicos? - levanto la ceja Flora.

- eso mismo - asintió mi madre.

- Drake - dijimos todas al saber con que único grupo podría estar Stella.

- ¿Drake? - pregunto mi madre confundida.

- es uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela, también es el ex de Stella - respondí tranquila - los vimos hablando en las canchas pero luego se fueron con Faragonda a quien sabe donde, seguro algo le dijo para que se fueran del colegio porque no creo que Stella pudiera irse por su cuenta

- no lo se - dijo mi madre no tan convencida - por las palabras de Radius se podía notar que no era la primera vez que Stella se escapaba

- Bloom, chicas, sera mejor que vayan con cuidado porque algo no me esta cayendo bien sobre ese chico que mencionaron y sobre Stella - dijo mi padre apareciendo de la cocina.

- señor, Stella es una gran chica y es nuestra amiga - la defendió Musa - seguro aquí Drake tiene la culpa

- es lo mas probable - dijo Tecna asintiendo.

* * *

.: Katie :.

Colgué el teléfono y abrí la puerta de la casa. Vi a Stella con algunas bolsas en las manos, la deje entrar y cerré la puerta molesta. Me crucé de brazos enojada y la mire de tal manera para hacérselo saber sin embargo a ella le importo un pepino ya que actuó tan despreocupada como siempre.

- ¡Stella! - la regañe - ¿cómo rayos se te paso por la cabeza fugarte del colegio?

- ay tranquila, solo salí un rato - dijo ella despreocupada mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo - además, necesitaba hablar con Andy

- pero... ¡Dios! tu padre acaba de llamarme, esta hecho una furia - dije enojada - ¿qué no aprendiste nada cuando te fuiste con Drake al centro comercial el año pasado?

Stella rodó los ojos y se sentó el sillón despreocupada - escucha... tenía que ir ¿si? tenía que saber mas sobre Diaspro

- ¡Pero no así! - alcé la voz molesta. Después de unos minutos me tranquilice y me senté frente a ella - ¿qué descubriste?

- nada que pueda servirme - dijo molesta.

- ¿osea que fuiste en vano? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

- no del todo, descubrí que Layla y Tritannus son primos - dijo ella despreocupada.

- ¿primos? - abrí los ojos sorprendida - eso es imposible

- eso mismo pensé pero Tritannus lo admitió y si lo piensas bien ambos tienen ese espíritu deportivo - dijo apuntándome con un dedo - creo que realmente son primos.

- y yo creo que tú estas loca - dije asintiendo con la cabeza - por cierto, sera mejor que te vayas a tu casa, tu padre va a matarte

- ya lo se - gimió ella cansada.

- ¿entonces? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

- solo me queda enfrentar el problema - dijo ella suspirando.

- esta bien, te van a castigar - dije mirando a Stella tranquila - y lo tienes merecido

- gracias por el apoyo - dijo sarcástica ella.

- por nada - sonreí divertida - ya vete, hablamos luego

- esta bien - dijo ella saliendo de la casa.

Sacudí la cabeza una vez que Stella se fue y suspire preocupada. Drake estaba haciendo de las suyas y era preocupante, él podía aparentar ser un buen chico pero no lo es, metió a Stella en muchos problemas el año pasado y apenas si podía controlarla yo siendo su mejor amiga, no imagino como lo hará Brandon.

- Dios... - suspire nuevamente.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- ¿¡Por qué rayos no puedes entender Stella!? - grito mi padre enojado. Yo solo rodé los ojos intentando zafarme de él para poder subir a mi habitación - ¿¡Acaso no ves los problemas en los que te metes!?

Después de una hora de gritos al fin pude subir a mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue buscar en mis contactos a Andy para que soltara toda la verdad sobre Diaspro. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato hasta que decidió contármelo solo para callarme, al parecer Diaspro no estaba embarazada, solo fue una falsa alarma.

_RockAndy: ¿feliz?_

_S. Solaria: estaría mas feliz si me dijeras, ¿por qué coqueteabas con Bloom siendo que salias con Diaspro?_

_RockAndy: eso es personal_

_S. Solaria: habla o los padres de Diaspro lo __sabrán_

_RockAndy: Bloom es linda y todo, quería salir con ella y como estaba saliendo en secreto con Diaspro no pensé que hubieran problemas... luego Diaspro se entero y se enojo, peleamos y cuando nos reconciliamos le prometí que no intentaría nada con nadie, en especial Bloom_

Mire el mensaje de reojo, lo leí varias veces solo para hacer que entrara en mi cabeza. Di un suspiro pesado y vi otro mensaje por el chat pero no era de Andy, era de Brandon. Sonreí un poco y le respondí tranquila. Poco después volví a mi conversación con Andy.

_S. Solaria: no si creerte pero como no tengo pruebas de que sea así, esta bien_

_RockAndy: así se habla... por cierto, ya que estamos hay algo que quiero pedirte_

_S. Solaria: ¿debo desconfiar de esto?_

_RockAndy: jajaja que graciosa, no, no te preocupes. Veras Stella, me gustaría que tú me dijeras ahora porque Diaspro y tú no son amigas, lo fueron cuando estaban en primaria y luego de la nada dejaron de serlo... soy curioso así como tú con el supuesto embarazo de Diaspro_

Mire el mensaje sería. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y luego negué con la cabeza.

_S. Solaria: ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu querida novia? escucha, lo que paso con Diaspro quedo en el pasado ¿si? fuimos amigas pero no unidas ni nada parecido. Yo conocí a Katie y ella a Chimera, de apoco nos fuimos alejando y dejamos de ser amigas_

_RockAndy: ¿y por qué oí un rumor de que sucedió algo mas?_

_S. Solaria: porque nuestro blogger anda suelto y no siempre dice la verdad_

_RockAndy: es un blogger muy astuto, ¿ya viste su última publicación?_

Menee la cabeza curiosa y entre en la pagina no oficial del colegio donde nuestro blogger anónimo siempre publica algo. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al ver que había una foto de mi con los chicos y un encabezado que haría que Brandon le hirviera la sangre _¿Stella y Drake volverán? Se junta el viejo grupo_ _  
_

- oh oh - dije preocupada antes de tragar saliva preocupada. Tome mi celular y llame a Brandon, al responderme sonó algo enojado - ¿Brandon?

- _¿qué?_ - pregunto con la voz ronca.

- ¿estas molesto? - pregunte temiendo lo peor.

- _¿por qué? ¿por qué te fuiste del colegio con Drake y su grupito? - _pregunto él molesto.

- lo sabía - dije preocupada - Brandon, tenía que hacerlo, quería hablar con Andy y esta era la única forma que tenía

- _Stella... yo me equivoque en dudar de ti una vez.. pero dime, ¿cómo quieres que no lo haga de nuevo siendo que hay pruebas de que puedas salir con él? - _pregunto con la voz dolida.

- lo se, pero lo siento Brandon - dije sentándome en la cama - confía en mi, soy tu novia

- _confió en ti... pero no en Drake -_ dijo él tranquilo - _escucha Stella, ya estoy aburrido de esto... no conozco tu pasado en la escuela mas que las cosas que me has contado, otras que me enterado por los corredores y otras por el blogger anónimo, me gustaría saber que mi novia es sincera conmigo y no me utiliza..._

_- _jamas podría hacerlo - dije sacudiendo la cabeza - jamas...

-_ lo se, y es por eso Stella que intento convencerme a mi mismo que debo dejar de dudar de ti -_ dijo él con un tono tranquilo - _debo irme, iré a jugar con los chicos a la cancha del parque_

Torcí los labios pensativa pro unos segundos, Brandon siguió hablando pero no respondí hasta que guardo silenció - ¿irán las chicas?

- _si, ¿por?_ - pregunto Brandon confundido.

- por nada, iré a ver el partido - dije sonriendo.

- _entonces te estaré esperando_ - dijo con un tono contento, imagino que tenía una sonrisa.

Luego de cortar la llamada decidí salir de la casa al parque, mi padre me había quitado mi auto así que me tuve que ir caminando. Al llegar al parque (a la media hora después) vi a todos ya reunidos, me disculpe con las chicas por no haber ido a casa de Bloom después de clases aunque no les dije la razón por la que me fui.

- por cierto Stella... - me miro Flora tranquila - te vimos con los chicos y luego siguiendo a Faragonda

- ¿qué hay con eso? - pregunte confundida.

- queríamos saber que sucedió - dijo Musa tranquila.

- ah nada, solo estuve con los chicos para... saber algo - dije tranquila mientras miraba a Brandon encestar - Layla, por cierto tienes un primo en el colegio ¿verdad?

Mire a Layla y pude notar su cara de confusión. Sacudí la cabeza y me di cuenta de que si era verdad, ella no lo sabía pero Tritannus si y según me dijeron es porque Tritannus reconoció a Layla de una foto cuando era mas pequeña ella, tal vez por eso no lo recuerda.

- olvídalo, estoy hablando tonterías - dije tranquila mientras sacudía la cabeza. Ella me miro fijamente y luego asintió lentamente.

Volví a mirar a Brandon y sonreí nuevamente al verlo encestar, sin duda jugaba mejor que cuando tenía la cabeza llena de cosas. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida la ver, no muy a lo lejos, a Tritannus y a Icy caminar hacía nosotros. Algo no andaba bien, ¿por qué la parejita fría estaba aquí?

- hey, Stella - me llamo desde el otro lado de la cancha.

- ¿qué hace él aquí? - frunció Sky el ceño deteniendo el partido.

Tritannus me hizo un ademan con la mano para que me acercara a él, yo solo suspire y camine tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraban ambos. Al llegar a ellos me cruce de brazos y lo mire fijamente.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

- no quiero que le digas a Layla la verdad - dijo fríamente.

- ¿por qué le diría? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- porque eres buena en meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia - dijo tranquilo - ahora, si le dices algo te juro que...

- ¿tú juras que? - escuche a Brandon detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta y lo vi acercarse hasta pararse a mi lado - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿vienes a molestar como siempre o qué?

Tritannus lo miro de reojo y luego me miro a mi - no le digas a Layla o vamos a tener problemas... - dicho esto se marcho con Icy de aquí. Trague saliva ya que Tritannus era un verdadero peligro con sus amenazas y a diferencia de mi y de Chimera o alguna de sus amigas, él no se vengaba con una bromita, no, él hacía algo peor.

- ¿de que esta hablando? - pregunto Brandon una vez que Tritannus se fue.

- de nada - dije dando la vuelta.

- Stella... - me detuvo del brazo Brandon - dime, ¿qué sucede?

Trague saliva y me mordí el labio inferior - sucede que... Tritannus y Layla son primos... pero ella no lo sabe

- ¿¡ÉL Y LAYLA SON PRIMOS!? - grito Brandon sorprendido.

- ¡No grites! - lo calle enseguida.

- ¿dijiste primos? - escuche a Layla detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta y la vi en un estado de shock, también, a su lado, estaban los demás sorprendidos - ¿es verdad eso?

Trague saliva sabiendo que me estaba metiendo en un asunto que no me correspondía, ahora si estaba en problemas ya que esto estaba fuera de mi limite. No quería tener que darle explicaciones a Layla ya que ella no tenía porque saberlo por mi, debía saberlo por sus padres o por el mismo Tritannus pero ¿cómo decirle la verdad sobre como me entere? nadie sabe que me escape del colegio.

Layla me miro fijamente esperando la respuesta, yo solo trague saliva nuevamente y asentí lentamente. Ella apretó los puños enojada y me miro con firmeza - ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

- bueno yo... - me quede callada al recordar lo que Tritannus dijo, si antes estaba en problemas ahora lo son mas - Layla.. no creo que deba meterme en esto

- Stella... ¿cómo sabes si es verdad o no? - me pregunto seria.

- bueno yo... lo supe por ahí - dije nerviosa - escucha Layla, no es que no haya querido decirte pero es solo que... es complicado

- ¿sabes? no estoy segura de si se te puede llamar amiga - dijo Layla enojada mientras se alejaba.

La mire sorprendida al no entender porque su enojo contra mi si yo soy inocente. Yo solo me entere de esto y no lo dije, como muchas cosas, además ¿que es eso de no saber si me puede llamar amiga? yo creí que si lo eramos, vamos, le he contado muchas cosas a las chicas así como ellas a mi, ¿por qué no somos amigas? nos juntamos en los descansos, nos sentamos todas juntas, salimos en las tardes, nos reunimos para pijamadas, enserio... somos amigas.

* * *

.: Layla :.

Me fui del parque enojada para volver a mi casa. No podía creer que ese chico tan frió y yo fuésemos primos, tampoco podía creer que Stella lo supiera y no me dijera, osea, yo creí que somos amigas y las amigas se cuentan todo lo importante y esto... es importante.

Entre en mi casa enojada y busque a mis padres, los vi sentados en el living mi padre estaba leyendo el periódico y mi madre estaba mirando una revista. Fruncí el ceño y los mire fijamente molesta.

- Layla, creímos que estabas viendo el partido de los chicos - dijo mi padre sorprendido.

- mamá.. papá... ¿tengo un primo en la preparatoria Alfea? - pregunte mirándolos fijamente.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y luego me miraron a mi - ¿quién te lo dijo?

- osea que es verdad - abrí los ojos sorprendida - ¡Tritannus es mi primo!

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo numero... 22! y en pocas horas, o un día, ¡EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ! pero ahora, nos enfocamos en este fics... Layla y Tritannus son primos... mmm.. ¿por qué sus padres no le dijeron a ella? ¿ocultan algo?

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Chimera... oh es verdad, aun no he pensado bien sobre como se vengara o parece que ya lo hizo... ando perdida aksjkasj ujui, ¿qué pasara con Musa y Riven? ¿El padre de Stella? Dios, tantas dudas y tan pocos capítulos.

- WinxLove: Ah bueno, al menos los estas leyendo. Musa y Riven irán de a poquito, ya vamos a ver como se dan las cosas. Que bueno que te haya divertido lo de la ardilla pero ahora quedan tantas cosas por resolver como la boda y otras cosas jijijiijijijijijiji

- winxmusa: Yo soy de sorpresas, es la pura y santa verdad akjaskasjkasj que bueno que te haya gustado y si que pena que no hayan ganado :c ... cierto, ¿cómo se le ocurre preguntarle eso a Stella? ¿acaso esta loco? me pregunto porque Chimera es tan mala... ah si, yo la hice mala. Tener una amiga como Katie akjsakjs sería genial, al parecer no, no fueron a su casa.

- star 123: Diaspro y Stella... son una incógnita... Andy, ¿qué es lo que realmente quiere de Sky? mmm... no puedo responder a tus preguntas porque eso es una total revelación de los demás capítulos y por el poder que se confiere no puedo hacerlo...

- MVVA: Bueno, al menos todo esta mejor :D de todos modos se necesita drama, acción y mas drama... tienes que procesar la información porque es crucial que lo hagas, Andy y Bloom o Andy y Diaspro

¡Chan chan, chan chan chan chaaan! Tengo el anunció oficial de la cantidad de capítulos de este fics... redoble de tambores... trrrr... ¡30 CAPÍTULOS! ¡Wooo! lo que significa que pronto se acabara buuu :c ¡Pero! deben saber que tengo unas sorpresas para estos capítulos que quedan y créanme que espero que les encante ;)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	23. Chapter 23: Chimera Gana

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 23:

Chimera Gana...

.: Layla :.

Mire a mis padres fijamente esperando de una buena vez por todas que me respondieran porque rayos tenía un primo en Alfea que no conocía y que no me habían dicho que estaba. Pensar que Tritannus era mi primo es raro ya que él es tan... frío, tan malo, siempre esta en la oficina de Faragonda, no es posible que seamos primos.

- escucha Layla, Tritannus es tu primo pero antes de enojarte porque no te lo dijimos debes de saber que hay una razón muy buena para no decirtelo - dijo mi padre mirándome fijamente - Tritannus solía ser un chico muy alegre hasta que de un segundo para otro cambio y se volvió mas... malo por decirlo, se mete en problemas todos los días, se fuga dos de tres veces de la escuela, incluso casi a ido a prisión por algunas cosas que aun son desconocidas... Layla, tu madre y yo no queríamos que supieras sobre él para que no te involucraras con él...

Los mire perpleja. Mis padres intentaban protegerme de él pero aun no entiendo porque Tritannus, porque es así. Al notar el silencio mi padre me miro y sonrió un poco.

- lo único que sabemos es que desde que se junta con ese grupo de chicos Tritannus es así, por lo que no queremos que te le acerques - dijo él tranquilo.

- _"Stella"_ - pensé en cuanto mi padre dijo que el grupo de amigos de Tritannus esta relacionado con su personalidad. Si es así, significa que Stella también estaba en problemas ya que ella y Drake han estado juntos en algunas ocasiones y si mal no recuerdo hoy no entro a clases.

Después de que mis padres me contarán todo yo subí a mi habitación preocupada. No sabía que debía hacer ahora, estaba frustrada por todo esto, por un lado enojada con Stella por no decirme la verdad y por el otro preocupada de que Drake pudiera hacerle algo, se que le dije a ella que no podía llamarla amiga si no era capaz de contarme algo como esto pero solo estaba enojada, aunque Stella es algo misteriosa en su personalidad según con quien se junta.

Escuche que golpearon la puerta y pesadamente me levante de la cama para ir a abrir, ahí vi a Nabu mirándome preocupado. Lo deje entrar y me senté en la cama mirándolo tranquila.

- hey, ¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupado - saliste corriendo

- si, no se que me paso - dije sacudiendo la cabeza - creo que solo quería que mis padres me aclararan esta duda

- ¿sobre Tritannus? - pregunto él sentándose en la silla del computador.

- si - asentí lentamente - por lo visto si somos primos

- vaya, es raro pensar que ese chico es tu primo - dijo Nabu sorprendido - no se ve que sea bueno

- porque no lo es, y estoy algo preocupada - dije torciendo los labios - mis padres dijeron que el grupo de amigos con él que se junta podría ser la razón de su comportamiento

- eso significaría que Stella... - dijo Nabu.

- debería dejar de involucrarse con Drake - dije preocupado.

- deberías decirle - dijo Nabu sonriendo mientras cambiaba de asiento para sentarse a mi lado.

- no, aun estoy enojada con ella también - dije cruzándome de brazos.

Nabu me sonrió tranquilo - entonces tendrás que perdonarla, sus razones habrá tenido - dijo.

Apoye ambas manos en la cama y me di cuenta de que una de ellas estaba cerca de la de Nabu, él también lo noto pero no dijo nada, solo me siguió sonriendo.

Paso una semana desde que me entere de que Tritannus era mi primo, yo le había explicado todo a las chicas y aun me negaba a dirigirle la palabra a Stella quien tampoco se había preocupado de hablar conmigo, podía notar que entre ella y Brandon había mucha tensión, cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos y me los encontraba accidentalmente los veía pelear, también la veía casi la mayor parte del día con Drake, algo me dice que su relación se cae a pedazos.

- oye Layla - se me acerco Nabu después de un cambio de hora mientras yo cambiaba mis cuadernos - he pensado... bueno... tal vez tú y yo... no estoy seguro de si... - lo mire divertida al notar su nerviosismo el suspiro pesado y me miro - uhg lo que quiero decir es que quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo hoy, tú sabes... como una cita

Lo mire sorprendida y sonreí encantada para luego asentir con la cabeza - si, me encantaría

- perfecto - dijo sonriendo - ¿que parece si te paso a recoger a las siete?

- es perfecto - dije sonriendo.

- ¡Ya déjame en paz! - escuche a Stella gritar. Me di la vuelta y la vi con Tritannus quien estaba mas que enojado.

- creo que hay que ayudarla - dijo Nabu apretando los puños.

- no - sacudí la cabeza tomándolo del brazo - es peligroso

- ¿peligroso? - ella esta en problemas.

- si pero... - guarde silencio al ver a Griselda, ella se acerco a Stella y a Tritannus para enviarlos donde Faragonda - creo que es mejor dejarlo así

- bien - asintió Nabu preocupado. Ambos volvimos al salón tranquilos, intentando olvidar lo sucedido en el pasillo - hey Brandon, creo que ya que Layla no lo hará yo lo diré... tu novia esta con su primo en la oficina de Faragonda

- Nabu - lo regañe. Mire a Brandon y pude notar su rostro indiferente, él no parecía querer hablar de Stella. Lo mire algo incomoda y me senté donde iba, las chicas me miraron preocupadas y yo solo atine a escogerme de hombros.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- ¿quién lo diría? aun eres Stella - dijo Tritannus una vez que salimos de la oficina de Faragonda - sigues metiéndote en líos

- ¿qué dices? tú fuiste quien me trajo a este problema - dije mirando la hoja en mis manos - a mi padre le dará un ataque

- deja de quejarte - dijo fríamente Tritannus - antes estas citaciones no tenían ni un valor para ti

- eso era antes - dije molesta - Tritannus enserio, yo ya cambie, no soy la misma de antes

- eso es lo peor - dijo él caminando con las manos en el bolsillo - y todos en la escuela saben a quien culpar

- Brandon aquí es inocente - dije molesta mientras caminaba detrás de él.

- si claro - dijo él con sarcasmo - por cierto, creí haberte dicho que no le dijeras nada a Layla

Rodé los ojos - y sigues buscándole la quinta pata al gato - dije molesta - yo no le dije a Layla, fue un accidente que ella me escuchara además ¿de qué te quejas? ella ni muerta se te acercaría

- mas te vale - se detuvo en seco y me miro serio - o tú las pagaras todas

- no te tengo miedo - lo mire fijamente - aunque seas peligroso...

- lo que sea - dijo Tritannus rodando los ojos. Después de hablar con Tritannus fui a mi salón, ¿por qué tenía la mala suerte de que hoy fuera lunes y nos tocara con Griselda? mal inicio de la semana. Entre en el salón despreocupada y le entregue a Griselda el pase, luego me dirigí tranquilamente a mi puesto.

Al pasar por los bancos mire a Layla por uno segundos. Ella no me había dirigido la palabra en toda una semana, yo quería hablar con ella pero recordando en como se puso aquel día y todo lo que me dijo prefería mejor no hacerlo, no quería mas problemas de los que ya tenía.

Al la hora del "almuerzo" fui tranquila a la cafetería y me senté con Katie y Sandra. Estaba peleada con Brandon por todo lo que ha sucedido esta semana sobre Drake, Layla y sobre ¡Chimera! Yo estaba echando humo ya que Brandon me decía que no me le acercara a Drake y él lo mas bien que se le acercaba a Chimera, ya me tenía harta con todo esto.

Mire a la entrada de la cafetería _Mala jugada Stella_ vi a Brandon entrar con Chimera. Una semana bastaba para que estos dos se juntaran y no se separaran mas. Rodé los ojos sabiendo que aunque Chimera este con Brandon, él seguía siendo mi novio.

- ¿qué es lo que pasa ahí? - pregunto Katie mirando a la entrada.

- ella intenta hacerme enfadar y a Brandon no le importa porque estamos peleados - dije rodando los ojos.

- ¿ahora por qué pelearon? - pregunto Sandra curiosa.

- no tengo idea, desde que intente hablar con Drake sobre Andy y Diaspro él se ha puesto como loco y todo lo que hacemos es pelear - dije algo molesta - ¿qué culpa tengo yo ahí? solo quería saber que sucedía con un amigo

- Stella ese grupito no es de confianza, todos lo sabemos - dijo Sandra seria - mantente alejada

- no las entiendo, primero me dijeron que me mantuviera alejada del grupo con él que estoy y ahora me dicen que me mantenga alejada del grupo en el que estuve - dije molesta. Tome la botella pequeña de bebida y me levante de la mesa para poder irme pero me detuve en seco al ver algo que hizo que no solo la sangre me hirviera, sino que el corazón se me rompiera. Brandon estaba besando a Chimera, él le correspondía el beso.

- ¿Stel? - pregunto Katie confundida. Yo seguía en estado de shock, no sabía que hacer si ir a gritarle o solo salir corriendo. Después de unos minutos opte por salir corriendo de ahí con algunas lagrimas en mis ojos.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me aleje de Chimera y la mire confundido. Después de un minuto solo me fui de la cafetería. Estaba tan confundido por lo que paso, Chimera me besó y yo... yo no lo impedí, no me aleje tampoco... solo, Dios, le correspondí el beso. ¿Por qué no me aleje de Chimera? ¿por qué rayos tuve que corresponderle el beso? no entendía que me sucedía, estaba muy confundido.

Iba caminando por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta pensativo cuando me detuve al ver algo que hizo que el color de mi rostro se volviera blanco. Frente a mi estaba Stella y Katie, Stella estaba sentada en una banca llorando y Katie a su lado tranquilizándola La mire sorprendido y preocupado, rápidamente me acerque a ella.

- ¡Stella! - dije acercándome - ¿qué te sucede? ¿estas bien?

Stella no me miro pero Katie si lo hizo y créanme que si las miradas mataran yo estaría muerto. Abrí los ojos sorprendido al ver la mirada de furia que me lanzo Katie, ella se levanto de la banca y me miro con rabia, yo lo único que pude hacer fue retroceder asustado.

- ¿¡Enserio preguntas eso!? ¿¡Cómo puede ser tan...!? - intento decir ella enojada - ¡Eres un maldito imbécil!

La mire sorprendido por todo lo que decía. No entendía nada, mire a Stella y me di cuenta de que ella me miraba demostrando dolor. Algo le sucedió y por la rabia de Katie ese algo debía ser conmigo... Mis ojos se salieron de su órbita al entender que sucedía, seguro Stella me vio cuando Chimera me beso, eso tenía que ser.

- Stella... - murmure.

- ¡Vete de aquí Brandon! - alzó la voz Katie - vete y no vuelvas, sabía que era mala idea que Stella saliera contigo... yo lo sabía sin embargo no me opuse y apoye la relación solo porque note que ella realmente estaba enamorada de ti peri me doy cuenta de que hice mal en apoyarla, lárgate antes de que yo misma te haga daño y créeme que va a ser el triple del que tú le has hecho a Stella

Yo quería hablar con Stella pero no sabía que decirle además de que Katie no iba a permitir que me acercara.

- Katie... - dije mirándola y hablando con voz baja - yo necesito...

- vete... - hablo tranquila pero enojada - vete Brandon, ya has hecho suficiente

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Sky y yo salimos en búsqueda de Brandon. Yo no podía creer esto, Brandon beso a Chimera y Stella lo vio. No entendía porque lo hizo, se que él estaba enojado con ella pero Brandon no es de hacer esto, yo lo conozco. Tenía planeado ir a buscar a Stella ya que no podíamos encontrar a Brandon pero justo antes de dar la media vuelta escuche a Katie gritar.

- es Katie - mire a Sky sorprendida.

- esos gritos no me suenan a que haya una situación buena - dijo Sky preocupado.

Seguimos la voz de Katie hasta ella y me sorprendí al ver que le gritaba a Brandon. Mire a Stella sentada en la banca abrazándose a si misma mirando el suelo con una expresión vacía. Me acerque a ella rápidamente y la abracé con fuerza. Stella se veía tan frágil, su delineador se había escurrido por completo, aunque no usaba mucho, las lagrimas no corrían sin embargo se podía ver que había llorado mucho.

- Katie no grites - dijo Sky con un tono tranquilo - ¿qué sucede aquí?

- ¿qué qué sucede? - pregunto ella fingiendo sorpresa y con evidente enojo - sucede que tu amiguito aquí estará tres metros bajo tierra si no se va a ahora

- por favor Katie... - dijo Brandon en suplica.

- vete de aquí Brandon - dijo ella mirándolo enojada.

- Stella - la mire preocupada. Ella seguía mirando el suelo con una expresión vacía, mire a Katie quien enseguida se acerco a Stella y la zarandeo un poco pero ella no reacciono. Katie trago saliva y miro a Brandon enojada.

- eres un idiota - dijo ella apenas - Bloom, ayúdame a llevarla al baño

La mire confundida y preocupada, asentí lentamente y ayude a Katie a llevar a Stella al baño. Al entrar ahí pude notar la mirada vacía de Stella, al llegar al baño Katie apoyo a Stella en la pared y ella se deslizo hasta abajo para comenzar a llorar.

- esta muy mal - dije preocupada - Katie, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Brandon le dijo algo?

- no - negó con la cabeza - solo esta así por el... - se detuvo y miro a Stella - por eso...

- es mejor llamar a su padre - dije preocupada.

- yo prefiero llamar a Faragonda - dijo Katie preocupada - iré a decirle lo que paso para que llame al padre de Stella, tú quédate con ella por favor

Mire el reloj y vi que ya iba a tocar el timbre - esta bien - dije asintiendo sin importarme que tenía clases luego. Katie salió del baño y yo me acerque a Stella preocupada. Ella tenía su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas y se abrazaba aun, lloraba demasiado. La mire preocupada y acaricie su espalda.

- Stel, tranquila... todo va a estar bien - dije preocupada. Ella seguía llorando sin decir nada, pasaron diez minutos y vi a Faragonda entrar al baño con Katie. Ella se acerco a Stella y le pidió levantarse, Stella ni siquiera dijo nada.

- Bloom, Katie vuelvan a sus salones - dijo Faragonda - yo me quedare con Stella

- esta bien - dije no tan convencida. Me levante del suelo y fui a mi salón. Katie iba conmigo pero no decía nada, iba tan pensativa ella. Entre en mi salón y le explique al profesor donde había estado y con quien, él asintió y me dejo entrar.

- ¿dónde estabas? - pregunto Flora mirándome - nos tenías preocupada

- a mi me preocupa otra cosa - dije preocupada - Stella esta hecha un desastre en el baño, Brandon besó a Chimera y ella lo vio

- ¿por qué la besó? - pregunto Flora sorprendida.

- ni idea, Faragonda esta con Stella quien evidentemente tiene el corazón destrozado - dije preocupada - estoy preocupada

Flora me miro preocupada y luego me sonrió un poco - iremos a ver como esta después de clases

Asentí lentamente y me gire para ver a Brandon. Pude notar que su mirada estaba ida, él miraba su cuaderno rayandolo con garabatos, no prestaba atención a la clase y realmente estaba preocupada, no solo por Stella sino por él. Al termino del día las chicas y yo decidimos ir a casa de Stella, salimos tranquilamente del colegio para ponernos en camino cuando nos detuvimos al ver a Katie hablando con Brandon, ella estaba tan enojada.

Después de unos minutos Katie se fue en dirección contraría a la casa de Stella y Brandon se fue en Brandon se fue en dirección de Stella. Torcí los labios y mire a las chicas preocupadas, ellas me miraron de igual manera.

- creo Bloom, que es mejor que no ir - dijo Musa tranquila - a mi me parece que Brandon intentara hablar con ella o algo parecido

- pero estoy preocupada - dije mirando a Musa - Stella estaba muy mal hoy, si la hubieran visto entenderían

- Bloom... - intento decir Tecna pero callo cuando los chicos se acercaron a nosotras.

- chicas, estuvimos hablando con Sandra y nos dijo que Brandon iba a ver a Stella y que Katie estaba en contra - dijo Helio preocupado - creo que es mejor que no vayan con Stella

- dije lo mismo - dijo Musa sonriendo - Bloom, vamonos a nuestras casas, Stella y Brandon necesitan su tiempo

Suspire resignada y asentí con la cabeza para luego abrazar a Sky. Me tenía preocupada Stella, mas por el estado en que la vi, jamas pensé en verla así de frágil tan destruida... Brandon tiene que arreglar esto.

* * *

.: Layla :.

Termine de arreglarme para ir a mi cita con Nabu, ya iban a ser las siete y siendo franca no tengo ni idea de donde iremos pero no importaba mucho ya que de todos modos no usaba un vestido. Escuche el timbre de la casa sonar y sonreí de oreja a oreja. Fui a abrir la puerta y vi a Nabu sonriéndome tranquilo.

- hey, siento llegar antes pero estaba aburrido - dijo sonriendo.

- no te preocupes - dije sonriendo. Nabu tenía una rosa roja en su mano y me la entrego con una sonrisa - gracias - tome la rosa.

- ¿nos vamos? - pregunto Nabu sonriendo.

- por supuesto - dije sonriendo.

Nabu y yo salimos de mi casa y fuimos al cine, no fue tan malo como parece ya que la película era buena, luego de ella fuimos a comer a una pizzería no tan lejana. Pedimos nuestra orden y esperamos, había sido una noche divertida y tenemos este cierre con pizza, nada podía ser mejor o eso pensé pero me equivoque cuando vi a Nabu metido en su celular.

- oh no - dijo sorprendido.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte curiosa mientras un joven nos dejaba nuestro pedido en la mesa - gracias - le dije al joven para luego mirar a Nabu.

- es Sky, dijo que Brandon recién fue a hablar con Stella - dijo Nabu mirándome sorprendido - es raro ya que todos lo vimos ir en la tarde

- ah - dije secamente - era eso

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto Nabu guardando el celular.

- Nabu no vinimos a una cita para hablar sobre Brandon y Stella o solo Stella, enserio ya me tiene harta este tema - dije mirando a Nabu - escucha, aun estoy enojada con ella por no decirme lo de Tritannus y si también algo preocupada por lo que hizo Brandon pero no me importa en lo mas mínimo ahora

Nabu me miro de reojo y suspiro - a mi si... escucha Brandon es mi amigo y me pareció extraño lo que hizo, tal vez no conozcas a Stella como quisieras pero tal vez había algo que impidió a Stella decírtelo, no me parece la chica que quiera ocultar cosas así

Mire a Nabu y tome un trozo de pizza - a mi si - dije dándole una mascada al trozo de pizza - mira, ella tiene sus secretos y si no quiere compartirlos esta bien pero si nos involucran a alguno de nosotros es mejor que hable o se aleje de nosotros...

- vaya que estas molesta - dijo Nabu sorprendido.

Rodé los ojos y seguí comiendo tranquila. Mas tarde habíamos ido a caminar al parque, el tema de Stella y Brandon había quedado en el pasado. El cielo nocturno estaba muy hermoso con las estrellas y la luna brillando, Nabu me había tomado de las manos en un momento. Pude sentir mariposas en mi estomago cuando el me tomo de la mano, fue tan lindo y tierno ese sentimiento.

Conocía a Nabu desde hace mucho tiempo y por lo mismo no me había imaginado nunca en una cita con él hasta ahora, no se porque este sentimiento era tan perfecto y mucho menos se porque no lo sentía antes pero no importaba ya que me encantaba sentirme así.

* * *

.: Diaspro :.

- aun no entiendo porque lo besaste - dije sentándome en mi cama con un cubo rubix en mis manos - es tan... loco, creí que no te gustaba

- yo también hasta que... no lo se... yo no iba a besarlo porque me gustara solo vi a Stella mirándome, era la oportunidad perfecta y la aproveche - dijo Chimera encogiéndose de hombros - aunque jamas imagine que él fuera a corresponderme el beso

- tal vez lo hizo pensando que Stella los miraba y quería devolvérsela por todas las veces que ha estado con Drake - dije despreocupada mientras estaba con el cubo jugando - ¿Chimera te gusta Brandon?

- no - dijo ella riendo en burla - ¿por qué pensaste eso?

- no tengo ni idea - dije encogiéndome de hombros - solo se me cruzo por la mente

- tienes un plan - dijo Chimera con un tono cómplice - habla

- pensaba en como sacarle provecho a esta situación, me gusta ver a Stella caer y ya has comenzado pero ahora es hora de dejarla abajo - dije sonriendo maliciosa - es hora de que Brandon no pueda reconciliarse con ella

- por favor... habla... - dijo Chimera sonriendo.

- estoy pensando en que Brandon no ama tanto a Stella como dice ya que te correspondió el beso, puedes meterselo en la cabeza a Stella y jamas aceptara sus disculpas - dije sonriendo - es un buen plan, claro porque es mío

- son mejores los de Darcy pero este es bueno - dijo Chimera asintiendo mientras sacaba su celular - le enviare un mensaje a Stella diciéndole eso

- perfecto - dije sonriendo - ¿sabes como se arma esta cosa?

- ni idea - dijo Chimera mirándome confundida - ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

- lo compre en la micro - respondí despreocupada - no tengo ni idea de porque lo hice

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba en mi cama acostada mirando un punto fijo en el suelo. No podía creer que Brandon besara a Chimera, no podía creerlo por mas real que fuera. Me dolía saber que eso paso, no pensé que él me engañaría y mucho menos con Chimera.

Mire una guitarra que estaba apoyada en la pared, las lagrimas siguieron saliendo de mis ojos y yo realmente tenía el corazón roto como para evitar que las lagrimas siguieran saliendo

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Winx Club :._

_- ¿es tuya? - pregunto Brandon tomando la guitarra en sus manos. Miro a su novia que estaba acostada de lado en la cama mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras él se encontraba sentado en la orilla._

_- si pero no se tocarla - respondió Stella con una sonrisa en el rostro a lo que Brandon la miro confundido - papá la compro hace un par de años atrás con la intensión de que tuviera otro pasatiempo más aparte de ir de compras pero aun así no la toque, fue un desperdició... - Brandon sonrió y comenzó a tocar la escala musical tranquilo - hey, ¿tú tocas?_

_- no tanto, Musa me enseño - dijo él comenzando a tocar unas notas sencillas y suaves._

_- ¿a sí? - pregunto Stella interesada._

_- si, un verano hace dos años, luego el verano siguiente y algunos días de este año - dijo Brandon sonriendo - pero ya no es tanto como antes_

_- aja... ¿y debo sentirme... celosa? - pregunto ella apoyándose en los ante brazos para mirarlo con una sonrisa._

_Brandon sonrió y se le acerco un poco para besarla en los labio. Ella correspondió el beso y este duro algunos minutos - ¿qué te dice eso?_

_- que no - dijo ella sonriendo. Brandon sonrió y comenzó a tocar otras notas para agregar un poco de canto a la canción._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Escondí mi cabeza en la almohada mientras seguía llorando. Escuche que alguien golpeo la puerta pero no dije nada, ni siquiera voltee a ver quien era, pronto escuche unos pasos pero nadie hablo. Mi padre sabía que estaba deprimida así que era obvio que no vendría a verme, él sabía cuando venir a animarme y cuando necesitaba tiempo para estar sola, lo mismo pasaba con Alice y James.

- Stella... - escuche la voz de Brandon. Mi corazón se paro y mis manos temblaron. Brandon estaba aquí - Stella escucha, debemos hablar

Me levante como pude y lo mire algo dolida. Brandon estaba parado ahí mirándome preocupado - ¿qué quieres?

- no fue mi intensión hacer lo que hice - dijo mirándome - no se que sucedió, Chimera me beso y yo solo... te juro que hacerte daño no era mi plan

- ¿entonces cuál era? - pregunte molesta - ¿¡Qué me saliera una sonrisa al verte besando a Chimera!?

- bueno, esta claro que eso no - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza - pero yo... no lo se, yo Te Amo pero cuando Chimera me besó... no se porque no pude separarme o evitar... corresponderle...

Mire a Brandon y me abracé a mi misma para luego sacudir la cabeza e intentar aguantar las lagrimas - tengo que saber... - dije con la voz apenas audible - ¿te gusta Chimera?

- ¿qué? no, no - dijo Brandon confundido.

- entonces... ¿por qué? ¿por qué le correspondiste Brandon? - pregunte pero él no respondió - ¿tan enojado estabas conmigo por lo de Drake? ya te he dicho cientos de veces, Drake solo es un amigo y no tienes porque estar celoso o molesto

- lo se - dijo Brandon mirándome - y Chimera también...

- ¿entonces por qué siento que tienes sentimientos hacia ella? - pregunte con la voz dolida - Brandon... ¿qué sientes por Chimera? porque honestamente a mi se me hace que te gusta...

- yo... - él sacudió la cabeza y callo para luego pasar ambas manos por la cabeza - no lo se, no lo se, no lo se, ¡No lo se!

Mire a Brandon y no pude aguantar mas, las lagrimas corrieron. Mi esperanza era que él no sintiera nada por Chimera, digo, sería mucho mas fácil con cualquier otra chica, ¿pero Chimera? Dios, ¿perdí a Brandon por Chimera? no puedo creerlo, ahora si ella me gano y yo... y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

- a mi me parece... - hable con la voz baja - que si no lo sabes es porque si tienes sentimientos por Chimera... pero tú... tú estas confundido... Brandon, si no sabes que es lo que quieres entonces nosotros... nosotros debemos terminar...

- ¿qué? - abrió los ojos y se me acerco - no, no, no Stella.. yo Te Quiero

- ese es el problema - dije mirando a Brandon a los ojos - no solías decir Te Quiero hasta que Chimera entro en tú vida solo porque yo estaba con Drake... Brandon... lo siento pero yo no quiero estar con alguien que no sabe lo que quiere... y mucho menos con alguien me engaña

- Stella... - me miro Brandon con algo de dolor en sus ojos - no puedo... yo...

- será mejor que te vayas... cuando sepas lo que quieres búscame pero no te aseguro que las cosas volverán a ser como antes - dije retrocediendo un paso - es mas... tal vez ni siquiera volvamos a ser novios...

- ¿te perdí? - pregunto él.

- no lo se, tal vez yo te perdí a ti - dije mirándolo fijamente. Brandon dio un suspiro pesado y luego salió de mi habitación dejándome sola. Me deje caer en la cama y volví a llorar.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad hasta que llegue a un puente, era un lugar muy bonito así que me apoye en el barandal del puente y mire el agua fijamente. Perdí a Stella por un problema, yo no sabía que sucedía conmigo, estaba confundido. Correspondí el beso de Chimera sin saber porque, tal vez tenía sentimientos por ella o no, no lo sabía. Stella había estado tan distante últimamente y Chimera se me acercaba cuando Stella estaba con Drake, no se que me sucedía con ambas.

- no se que haré - dije mirando el agua - yo y Stella o yo y Chimera... debo decidirme

Continuara...

* * *

Puse mas drama en este capítulo y dos corazones roto bu... ¿saben por qué lo hice? bueno porque tenía algo en la mente y necesitaba una ruptura para poder ejecutarla ;)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero sus comentarios.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Digamos que Drake tiene algo en su mente, al parecer el drama en este fics se esta haciendo mas y mas grande. Sobre una trilogía aun no lo se, prefiero esperar a ver como rayos va a terminar aksjkasj tal vez no lo haga aunque no se

- winxmusa: Pensé en hacerlos primos para conservar algo de la quinta temporada aunque tal vez haya algo mas. Bueno el festival no pensaba en hacerlo un capítulo aunque podría hacer una escena de el, ya veremos luego. La boca de Cassandra y Radius huuu estara interesante jijiji Layla y Stella ya veremos como hacer que vuelvan a ser amigas y Diaspro, creo que ya esta claro que no esta embarazada jiji

- star 123: Andy y Bloom mmm... veremos que va a pasar ahora... por cierto, con el otro comentario me parece que te equivocaste de fics pero no importa, que bueno que te haya gustado el final. Enserio fue lindo, ahora... sobre una nueva historia.. ;) es un secreto, no revelo nada jiji gracias por haberlo leído, enserio.

- MVVA: Si, el fics no es tan largo como el otro pero esta bien, tampoco quería hacerlo tan largo aksjkasj Musa y Riven (L) vamos por buen camino parece aksjaskjas pero el drama no termina aquí jiji... Layla y Tritannus son primos... me pregunto que seguirá ahora ¿un mono ninja volador? mmm... eso esta bueno para mi

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo aunque por la ruptura imagino que no tanto pero bueno, es dramatico y es un punto a favor.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	24. Chapter 24: Amenaza de una Hijastra

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 24:

Amenaza de la hijastra

.: Bloom :.

Estaba con las chicas en mi habitación, habíamos hecho una pijamada y era lo mejor. Mire a Stella que estaba ojeando una revista de modas sin prestar mucha atención a la rodeaba. Ella había estado muy mal desde su ruptura con Brandon, falto tres días a clases y se mantuvo encerrada en su cuarto, nosotras estábamos preocupada así que decidimos que una pijamada la alegraría pero desde hace una semana que no sonríe como antes, apenas si esboza una sonrisa débil.

- entonces Stella, ¿hay algún vestido que te guste? - pregunte curiosa.

- no realmente - dijo ella secamente sin mirarme - son de temporada pasada

Mire a Flora pidiendo ayuda y ella asintió.

- Stella... ¿quieres que te pinte las uñas? este es tu color - dijo Flora mostrandole un esmalte rosado claro.

- no gracias - dijo ella sin mirarla. Flora hizo una mueca y Stella suspiro pesadamente para luego cerrar la revista y mirarnos a todas - miren chicas, enserio apreció lo que intentan hacer pero no tengo ganas de sonreír o de alegrarme... no estoy pasando por la mejor situación y honestamente preferiría haberme quedado en mi casa sola... solo vine porque Bloom me lo pidió, no porque quisiera...

Mire a Stella preocupada y camine a sentarme a su lado en la cama. La mire con compasión y coloque una mano en su hombro - Stella, yo solo quiero animarte... me es difícil saber que Brandon hizo esto... yo lo conozco y se que no es capaz de hacerlo, pienso que sucedió algo mas para que lo hiciera... no sería capaz de engañarte y mucho menos con Chimera...

Stella me miro y sacudió la cabeza - bueno eso ya no importa, yo solo me enfocare en evitar la boda de padre y nada más que eso

- pero no se te olvide que estaremos contigo - dije sonriendo - somos amigas... todas...

- todas... - dijo Layla acercándose y mirándola con una sonrisa - escucha, siento haberme enojado contigo pero quiero que sepas que somos amigas Stella... Katie me contó la razón por la que no me dijiste sobre Tritannus...

- eso imagine - dijo ella con un suspiro pesado. Se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama y miro el techo - quiero llorar... - admitió ella - no puedo creer que aun duele... no puedo creerlo...

Mire a las chicas y luego a Stella - Stella... - al llamarla me di cuenta de que ella tenía los ante brazos cubriendo sus ojos, ella lloraba. Trague saliva preocupada y luego mire a las chicas - será mejor dejar que vayas a dormir - dije sin mirarla.

Horas mas tarde las chicas y yo estábamos despiertas y no hacíamos ruido puesto que Stella dormía en mi cama acurrucada. Yo me sentía muy mal por ella y mas porque conozco a Brandon desde pequeña y no lo imagino haciéndole esto, yo creí que él la amaba de verdad.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Un miércoles aburrido, como siempre. Estaba en clase de física aburrido. Una semana había pasado desde que Stella termino conmigo, a mi me parecía extraño no poder llamarla por la noche, era extraño y melancólico ya que me encantaba hablar con ella por las noches. Extrañaba a Stella, quería volver con ella pero aun tenía este problema, aun no sabía quien me gustaba en realidad, por alguna razón estaba confundido hacia Chimera.

Desvié mi vista a Stella y pude verla tal y como ha estado esta semana, totalmente distraída. Tenía entendido, por Flora, que Stella ya casi ni sonreía, le afectaba lo que hice y sobre todo que pasaba llorando. Ella me contó que hicieron una pijamada y Stella se había puesto a llorar. Pensar en eso hacía que se me rompiera el corazón, lo peor de todo era que yo mismo tenía la culpa de todo esto.

- ¡STELLA! - grito el profesor por tercera vez en veinte minutos. Mire a Stella y me fije que había pegado un salto asustada y miraba tensa al profesor. Nuestro profesor de Física miro a Stella enojado, era la tercera vez que le llamaba la atención en los últimos veinte minutos y ya se estaba cansando - fuera del salón - la miro serio y enojado.

Vi que Stella no dijo nada, solo salió del salón y cerro la puerta detrás suyo. Toda la clase estaba en silencio por lo sucedido, el profesor suspiro pesadamente y se dio la vuelta para volver a escribir unos ejercicios en la pizarra.

Mire a los chicos quienes solo ignoraron que yo los miraba. Sabia que estaban molestos por lo que hice y la verdad no tengo como justificarme o defenderme así que no lo haré puesto que si es mi culpa y lo que hice si fue a consciencia.

Al termino de la clase salí con todos a la cafetería, al fin, ya me moría de hambre. Entre en ella y vi a Stella con Drake y su grupo de amigos, sentí algo de celos pero no podía hacer nada mas que maldecir desde lejos. De la nada vi llegar a Katie, decirle un par de cosas a Stella enojada y luego salir de ahí hecha una fiera.

- eso fue raro - dijo Sky sorprendido - me pregunto que sucedió

- ni idea - dije simplemente caminando a comprar el almuerzo. Después de comprarlo fui con los demás a sentarnos a una mesa vacía. Mire mi almuerzo y suspire pesadamente, no me sentía con energías o ganas de algo ya que desde que Stella termino conmigo tengo los ánimos por el suelo.

- ¡BRANDON! - escuche una voz femenina y de la nada sentí unos brazos rodearme por los hombros. Me di la vuelta y vi a Chimera mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El grito que había dado había llamado la atención de todos en la cafetería, incluso la de Stella.

- Chi- Chimera - dije sorprendido por lo que hacía - ¿qué haces?

- ¿cómo que que hago? abrazo mi novio - dijo ella tranquila.

- ¿novio? - pregunto Riven levantando una ceja sorprendido - ¿ustedes son novios?

- no, claro que no - dije quitandomela de encima - Chimera, no hagas eso

- ay pero Brandy querido.. - intento decir ella.

- tampoco me llames así - dije con una mueca de disgusto - y mucho menos digas que somos novios porque no es así

- entonces explícame porque me besaste siendo que _salias_ con Stella - dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa de superioridad que cambio a una satisfecha al no obtener una respuesta mía - eso pensé...

- te equivocas... - intente buscar una excusa. Mire a Stella que penetraba con la mirada fría a Chimera, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba cambio su vista nuevamente al grupo con el cual se encontraba.

- _"¿qué fue eso?"_ - pensé mirando a Stella sorprendido.

- vaya, vaya... - vi a Diaspro aparecer con su grupo de amigas - si Brandon es tu novio entonces sera mejor que deje a ese grupo y venga con nosotras osea con los chicos

- ¿los chicos? - frunció el ceño Sky.

- nuestros novios - apunto a tranquilamente Darcy al grupo de chicos que estaba con Stella.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y luego mire a las chicas - no, no, no yo no soy su novio, yo estoy soltero y por segunda vez no soy novio de Chimera ni ahora ni nunca... - me levante de la mesa y mire a Chimera - lo siento Chimera, no niego que si te besé porque si lo hice pero admito que si estoy confundido... solo... aléjate de mi

Dicho esto salí de la cafetería con las manos en el bolsillo esperando estar solo. En el camino vi a Katie en su casillero sacando cosas enojada. Trague saliva y camine hasta ella lentamente.

- oye... - la llame suavemente. Katie cerro su casillero de golpe y enojada para mirarme de tal manera.

- ¿qué quieres? - pregunto enojada.

- yo... - trague saliva nuevamente - vi que estabas con Stella... peleando

- si, ¿y? - pregunto ella enojada.

- bueno... quería saber que sucedió - dije mirándola temeroso de su actitud.

- ¿qué te importa? ¿acaso quieres usar eso para lastimarla nuevamente? - pregunto ella enojada.

- yo... no, te equivocas - dije enseguida - es solo que...

Katie suspiro pesadamente. Me detuve y la mire preocupado ya que ella se estaba tranquilizando pero aun se notaba molesta, se cruzo de brazos y me miro molesta - es solo que... Drake se ofreció junto con los chicos a ayudar a Stella para arruinar la boda de su padre

- ¿él hizo eso? - pregunte sorprendido.

- si, me preocupa porque Stella esta tan confundida consigo misma que no ve lo que hace... - dijo Katie bajando la mirada - ha estado tan deprimida desde lo que paso con Chimera y contigo que hace cosas que normalmente evita... admito que Drake es tierno por ayudarla, los chicos también, pero se que si los cinco la ayudan va a quedar la grande... ese grupo es el mas peligroso de todos ya que se mete en problemas fácilmente...

La mire sorprendido y luego tranquilo - pelearon por eso... tú no querías que ella lo hiciera - afirme a lo que ella me asintió.

- escucha... debo irme, que te haya contado esto no significa que no este enojada contigo - dijo ella mirándome molesta - es solo que hay algo que me molesta aun mas de lo que tú hiciste...

- aahh yo... - intente decir pero Katie solo gruño, se dio la vuelta y se fue - fue un placer ser ignorado - dije con sarcasmo. Di un suspiro pesado y me di la vuelta para volver a la cafetería, para mi suerte Chimera y su grupo de amigas ya se había ido por lo que no iba a tener problemas con ella.

Yo estaba confundido por lo que había sucedido, besé a Chimera y... y no se porque lo hice. No es que me guste ni nada de eso pero yo... jamas había besado a una chica sin que me gustará, por eso es raro a menos... a menos que Chimera si me guste... no lo se, solo se que estoy confundido entre Chimera y Stella. Por un lado estaba Stella de quien me había enamorado desde la primera vez que la vi, yo la vi y dije que ella tenía que ser la chica que había estado buscando por mucho tiempo y cuando al fin nos volvimos novios las cosas cambiaron con el pasar del tiempo, Stella comenzó a actuar raro y se alejaba de mi para estar con Drake... la relación se venía abajo... por el otro lado estaba Chimera, fuimos algo así como amigos, no cercanos pero si se podía llamar así hasta que mientras mas se alejaba Stella mas se acercaba Chimera y creo... creo que tal vez con su cercanía yo comencé a dudar de los sentimientos que tenía por Stella y los que ella tenía por mi.

- si que sabes causar un alboroto con las chicas - escuche a Timmy y al darme cuenta lo vi frente a mi con los chicos.

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunte confundido.

- cuando saliste de la cafetería... Chimera y Stella tuvieron un enfrentamiento - dijo Tecna mirándome tranquila - Chimera le decía a Stella que ahora que ella estaba fuera del camino podría tenerte y Stella dijo...

- la basura de uno es el tesoro de otro - siguió Flora con una mueca.

- luego la miro con superioridad y dijo... Deja vu - dijo Bloom mirándome - creo que Brandon, que si pensabas en recuperarla... es mejor olvidarte de eso

- oh Dios... - murmure preocupado - ¿ella dijo eso?

- con un tono... frió, Chimera echo humo - hizo una mueca divertida Riven.

- me alegra que mi desgracia te divierta - dije molesto con sarcasmo - ¿cómo puedo arreglar esto?

- yo creo... que debes aclarar tus sentimientos - dijo Flora mirándome tranquila.

- oh oh alerta de chicas... - dijo Nabu mirando a los chicos - esa palabra solo significa...

- hora de sentimientos - dijeron los chicos para dar la vuelta y alejarse.

- ¡Gracias! - los mire molesto.

- Brandon, olvídate de ellos - dijo Bloom tranquila - Flora te decía... - movió la mano hacía Flora.

- que debes aclarar tus sentimientos - repitió las palabras nuevamente Flora - si besaste a Chimera es porque hay algo que sientes por ella... tal vez no sea el gran amor como con Stella pero ese algo te impide seguir con ella... debes aclarar tu mente y decidir a quien quieres en tu vida... a Stella... o a Chimera...

- no... - dije en un murmuro - no puedo decidirlo... Stella, Stella es una chica increíble y todo pero Chimera... ella estuvo conmigo cuando Stella no estaba conmigo por andar con Drake

- tal vez confundes amistad con amor - dijo Layla mirándome tranquila - y también creo que si eliges a Stella vas a tener que luchar mucho porque créeme ese tono... aun no se me va de la cabeza, llego a darme frío cuando lo uso

- si es verdad - dijo Tecna asintiendo - pero Chimera la provoco

- cierto - dijeron todas al unisono.

- no se si me apoyan o me derriban - dije mirándolas con las manos en las caderas. Di un suspiro y luego las mire - creo que ya debo irme, enserio este momento de chicas con ustedes es raro

Las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco y luego me miraron molestas - como quieras - dijeron todas al unisonó.

Me di la vuelta y fui a buscar a los chicos al salón, cuando entre los vi sentados hablando de algo.

- hey, si llego nuestro amigo o ¿amiga? - pregunto riendo en burla Riven.

- ja ja Riven - reí con sarcasmo - oigan pudieron haberme esperado

- si, pudimos, pero no lo hicimos - dijo Sky tranquilo - como sea, ¿encontraste una respuesta a lo que quieres?

- no - sacudí la cabeza mientras me sentaba en mi puesto.

- deberías hacer algo simple... lanza una moneda - dijo Nabu sacando una del bolsillo de su pantalón - es la mejor manera de saber que quieres, cara Stella, cruz Chimera

- ¿decides las cosas con una moneda? - pregunto Timmy sorprendido.

- solo lo difícil, como los ingredientes en mi pizza, las horas que debo estudiar y jugar, etc - dijo Nabu tranquilo - esta... - me mostró una moneda - es mi moneda de la suerte, nunca me ha fallado

- amigo eso es raro - dijo Helio tomando la moneda - no creo que de suerte

- ¿quieres apostar? - pregunto Nabu sonriendo mientras sacaba dos pastelillos y tomaba la moneda - cara de chocolate, cruz de vainilla

- ¿eso de que servira? - pregunte confundido.

- mucho... - Nabu lanzo la moneda y dio cara. Tomo el pastel de chocolate y se lo comió - delicioso...

- eso no prueba nada - dijo Sky riendo - solo prueba que eres un tonto

- ya quisieras - dijo Nabu tranquilo. Tomo el pastel de vainilla y lo tiro al basurero, todos lo miramos molesto y luego nos miramos entre si.

- chicos, tenemos un partido importante contra la preparatoria Beta - dijo Riven mirándonos a mi y a Sky - tenemos que ganar

- dicen que los jugadores de Beta son de segundo y tercer año, es una ventaja para ellos porque tienen mas experiencias - dijo Sky frunciendo el ceño.

- chicos eso no tiene nada que ver - dijo Timmy sonriendo - ustedes pueden ganar sin problemas, ¿y que si son unos años mayores? ustedes juegan desde pequeños

- podemos ganar, tiene razón - dije asintiendo.

- mucha razón - dije sonriendo.

Vi a un chico entrar en el salón y se veía muy mal, tenía una mano en su estomago y estaba algo encorvado como si quisiera vomitar. Sky lo miro sorprendido y Helio se le acerco colocando una mano en su hombro.

- hey Tom, ¿qué te paso? - pregunto Helio preocupado.

- el pastel de vainilla... no lo prueben, esta malo... - dijo el chico caminando a su asiento.

- ja - dijo Nabu mirándonos con superioridad mostrándonos la moneda - es mi moneda de la suerte

Mire a los chicos y ellos me asintieron, todos miramos a Nabu - coincidencia... - dijimos todos.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Entre en un salón grande donde habían varias mesas decoradas con un mantel horrible, algunas flores y servicio... era la recepción. Di un suspiro pesado y me cruce de brazos esperando a que alguien me sacara de esta tortura.

- bien Stella, ¿qué te parece? - pregunto Cassandra mirándome con una sonrisa.

- ¿quieres que te lo diga o te lo demuestre? - pregunte levantando una ceja - porque si es la segunda solo dime donde esta el baño para vomitar

Cassandra me miro fijamente y luego miro el salón - ¿no te gusta?

- no te vas a casar con mi padre, no mientras yo este aquí - le deje en claro mirándola fijamente.

- Stella ya lo has hablado con tu padre - dijo ella sin mirarme ya que estaba pendiente de su salón para la recepción - esta boda se hará y en un mes podrás llamarme mamá

- ni muerta - dije negando con la cabeza - a la única que podría llamar mamá es a mi madre - fruncí el ceño - aunque hay veces que prefería no hacerlo - sacudí la cabeza - pero entiendes lo que quiero decir...

- Stella... - me miro fijamente Cassandra.

- solo vete de mi vida - dije mirándola tranquila - no quiero verte en la mía ni en la de mi padre

- creo que a tu padre le gusta tenerme en su vida - sonrió ella.

- y a ti te gusta su dinero - me cruce de brazo a lo que Cassandra me miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

- yo jamas... - intente decir.

- no digas jamas porque jamas es amas con una j en frente y tú no amas a mi padre - dije mirándola fijamente - yo te conozco en realidad y se la basura que eres Cassandra... así que es mejor que te alejes de mi padre o créeme que el día de la boda _tú_ quedaras mal

- Radius no tiene una hija... tiene un pequeño demonio - me miro fijamente Cassandra - me pregunto si él sabe que clase de hija tiene

- la clase que no permitirá que te cases con él por dinero - me enfrente cara a cara a Cassandra - a diferencia de los demás, yo no te tengo miedo Cassandra y sera mejor que tú si me temas porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz

- que gracioso porque... yo no te temo - me miro Cassandra tranquila - ni a ti ni a tu grupito de guarda espaldas

- ¿es broma? - escuche preguntar a Jared indignado - queríamos hacer una super entrada

- Jared... ahora no - dijo Drake serio. Mire a los chicos y luego a Cassandra.

- pues deberías, porque este grupito de aquí se deshizo de una chica que iba al colegio... ahora esta en... ese lugar... ese en el que nadie quiere vivir... - dije con una mano en la cadera y ca otra moviendo la para intentar recordar el lugar.

- ¿Wisconsin? - pregunto Tritannus levantando una ceja.

- ese - asentí relamiendo mis labios - ese mismo

- aquella vez tuvimos muchos problemas -a sintió Andy para luego sacudir la cabeza - la cosa importante es... que vamos a ayudar a Stellita

- Andy... chicos... no puedo creer que hagan esto... a mi - dijo Cassandra - Drake... saliste con mi hija...

- cierto pero la rubia candente es nuestra prioridad - dijo Drake con un tono coqueto.

- ¿rubia candente? ¿enserio? - levante una ceja mirándolo fijamente mientras me cruzaba de brazos- acabo de salir de una relación y ya quieres coquetearme

- el limite son veinticuatro horas antes de invitar a una chica que acaba de salir de una relación... seamos honestos, llevas una semana - dijo Drake tranquilo. Sonreí tranquila y mire a Cassadra.

- toma esto como una amenaza, no una advertencia - la mire fijamente - te doy hasta antes del supuesto día de la boda para irte o si no... atente a las consecuencias...

Dicho esto me di la vuelta y me fui del salón dejando a los chicos solos con Cassandra. Iba a ir a mi auto pero me detuve al ver a mi padre apoyado de espaldas en el. Camine tranquilamente y le quite la alarma al auto.

- ¿qué le dijiste a Cassandra? - se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

- mis mas sinceras felicidades por la boda - mentí tranquila.

- ¿enserio? - no me creyó - Stella... ¿qué le dijiste?

- papá, no me importa si no estas de acuerdo... pero yo no voy a dejar que esta boda suceda - dije mirándolo fijamente - ella no Te Ama y lo sabes... aunque odies admitirlo... aunque odies lo que sucedió... y aunque yo odie saber que así es... tú amas a mamá

- Stella, las cosas con tu madre cambiaron hace mucho, olvídate de eso - dijo mi padre mirándome fijamente - escucha esto solo lo haces porque no te agrada Cassandra

- tienes mucha razón y porque se quien es en realidad - dije mirando a mi padre con firmeza - yo no dejare que cometas un error en tu vida

- ¿en la mía... o en la tuya? - me miro serio. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y luego sacudí la cabeza lentamente - escucha Stella... has actuado extraña desde hace tiempo y sea cual sea la razón quitala del medio... porque yo quiero a mi hija... no a quien veo ahora

- te equivocas - dije mirándolo fijamente - puedo tener una actitud diferente... pero yo siempre seré la misma Stella, la misma que pone sus ideales antes que nada... la misma que arriesga todo para evitar que alguien que no te ama entre en tu vida... la misma que se ha metido en miles de problemas... soy la misma Stella... soy aquella chica que te mira fijamente ahora y sabe lo que piensas... ¿_qué le paso a mi hija? _yo te responderé a eso... esa chica... esta enfrente de ti pero no lo ves porque tienes la vista nublada... así no llegamos a nada

Me di la vuelta y me fui de ahí caminando pero antes volví a ponerle la alarma al auto. Después de caminar casi media hora entre en mi casa tranquila y subí a mi habitación, encendí mi laptop y note un mensaje de Brandon. Mire la pantalla dudando de si debía leerlo, me mordí el labio inferior suavemente, me di cuenta de algo y libere mi labio de entre mis dientes sonrojandome un poco.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_.: Winx Club :._

_- mm... huele bien - dijo Stella mirando a Brandon del otro lado del mesón de la cocina._

_- ¿huele bien? Stella, esto huele incre__íble - dijo Brandon mirandola con una sonrisa - y no es por alardear pero el chef es increíble_

_- si estas alardeando... "chef" - dijo Stella riendo._

_Brandon le entrego un plato a Stella y ella lo miro con una mueca - es carne vegetariana, confía en mi palabra - __Ella se mordió el labio inferior algo dudosa y con un tenedor saco un trozo de la "carne vegetariana" - ¿y bien?_

_- es... increíble - dijo Stella sonriendo - vaya... es... totalmente vegetal, quiero decir, no parece que fuera carne_

_- porque no lo es, es carne vegetal, tiene un sabor rico si la cocinas bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo - te dije que te iba a gustar - __Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa tranquila. Brandon la miro sonriendo también y luego rió de la nada - no hagas eso_

_- ¿qué cosa? - pregunto ella con una sonrisa confundida._

_- eso, morderte, me encanta cuando lo haces y a la vez me provoca... - dijo él tranquilo - no lo hagas o un día de estos yo no me voy a contener_

_- ¿a qué? - pregunto ella con una sonrisa coqueta._

_- tú sabes a que - dijo él sonriendo._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar el recuerdo y tratar de desaparecer el sonrojo. Mire el mensaje y suspire pesadamente, abrí el mensaje y lo leí tranquila.

_Stella:_

_No puedes imaginarte por lo que paso, pero imagino que tú también estas pasando por la peor situación de todas. Te hice sufrir y para colmo ya estabas mal_

_por la boda de tu padre. La verdad Stella no se que me sucedió, yo se que Te amaba a ti y no a Chimera pero últimamente estabas tan distante de mi y Chimera_

_mas cercana, me sentí solo y creo que pasar tiempo con Chimera hizo que me confundiera. Hable con las chicas y todas me dijeron que debía elegir a una de las dos_

_pero antes debía aclarar lo que siento por ambas... se que Te Amo pero cuando pienso en Chimera... me siento confundido. Se que quizás no podamos volver a estar _

_juntos pero quiero, Stella, realmente quiero que me perdones por lo que te hice... y si... en algún momento yo decido que quiero estar contigo pero tú no quieres volver _

_quiero que sepas que voy a pelear por ti. Yo no mentía en todas esas ocasiones que te dije Te Amo, no mentía cuando te decía aquellas palabras de amor que te_

_gustaban, cuando te decía miles de cosas que te encantaban... nunca te mentí... eso es seguro... si lees mi carta quiero que estés consciente de lo que haré._

_Yo lo voy a pensar mucho y dos veces si es necesario, podrían ser tres, pero lo pensare y tomare una decisión, esa decisión sera para siempre... no quiero que te_

_sientas como un juguete o un premio porque para mi fuiste mi vida... aun lo eres pero Chimera esta en mis pensamientos y me confunde un poco... cuando aclare_

_mis pensamientos y mi corazón vas a ser la primera en saberlo, créeme que la decisión sera basada en los verdaderos sentimientos del corazón... yo debo saber_

_si realmente me gusta Chimera o solo es algo pasajero. No quiero herirte con esta carta, no es mi intensión, solo quería que lo supieras_

_~ Brandon_

Termine de leer la carta y cerré los ojos sintiendo una lagrima correr por mi rostro, agache la cabeza y sentí otras lagrimas mas correr por mi mejilla. Yo amaba y extrañaba a Brandon, lo quería devuelta pero pensar que siente algo por Chimera hace que se me parta el corazón, aun no podía creer lo que hizo, jamas lo había pensado de él, tal vez de Chimera pero que Brandon correspondiera el beso... eso me molestaba.

No entendía porque Brandon piensa que tiene sentimientos por Chimera, solo estuvieron una semana juntos y ni eso ya que yo no pasaba todo el día con Drake, no es suficiente para que tenga sentimientos por ella. Me sentía horrible con solo pensar que Brandon tiene que aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos sobre Chimera y sobre mi, no quería que estuviera con Chimera pero tampoco quería perdonarlo así de fácil, creo que lo que realmente quería era que Brandon peleara por lo que quiere y lo hiciera de corazón.

Levante la cabeza y mire el mensaje. Estaba segura que él esperaba una respuesta pero yo... yo no quería responderlo, mire la pantalla con la vista nublada por las lagrimas que se asomaban y corrían por mis mejillas. Elimine el mensaje y luego apague la computadora para ir a mi cama a esconder la cara en la almohada.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo. Me pregunto que va a suceder ahora, Stella ya declaro la guerra con Cassandra y planea algo con ciertas personas mmm... además de Brandon, él tiene que aclarar ciertos sentimientos... uhuhu complicado...

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Amor en el Aire _(Capítulo del Camino de la Luz II)_ cierto, imagino que ha de ser malo pero hay que ver que va a suceder ahora. Drake lanza sus cartas a paso lento pero lo hace ujui, con quien se queda Brandon es un secreto que yo ya tengo terminado y digamos que un corazón sera destrozado y otro alegrado jiji

- hillawinxclub: Que bueno que te haya gustado ;) pronto sabremos que sucederá con Brandon

- MVVA: Muyu feeeas :s parece que hay cosas que no procesas bien, tranquila, pronto este misterio tendrá una respuesta. Al parecer Layla ya no esta enojada con ella _mono ninja volador!_ es mejor que mis _vacas voladoras ninjas del espacio!_ (yo quería hacer un vídeo sobre ellas pero las aburridas de unas amigas nuevas no quisieron) gracias ;)

- winxmusa: Tranquila... un mar de lagrimas no ayudara a una reconciliación, solo te desahogara nada mas. Bonitas... palabras... :s vocabulario de flor... yo podría usarlas en el fics, no tendría problemas pero... creo que hay lectoras de 14 años o menos... :s si fuese de 16 arriba, tendría un vocabulario (malo) mas amplio kasjkas aunque ni uso esas palabras en la realidad, las sustituyo por otras... a mi, no se que onda, pero me gusto esa frase _"¿te perdí? "..."no lo se ,tal vez yo te perdí a ti"_ fue como un momento tan único y a la vez tan triste... me gusto como quedo esa parte... como sea, esto pronto terminara en unos capítulos mas ;)

Bueno eso sería todo por hoy oh no mentira... tengo un proyecto que subire unos dos o tres capítulos antes de que termine este fics... espero que les guste y a algunas ya les dije, este nuevo fics guarda relación con ¡El Camino de la Luz! así que atentas por si quieren leerlo ;) tendremos a nuestros enemigos que ya conocemos (como Akane y la Dama Oscura) y una sorpresita mas... jiji

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	25. Chapter 25: La Chica Nueva

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 25:

La Chica Nueva

.: Winx Club :.

- entonces Roxy, veo que no tendrás problemas para adaptarte a esta nueva escuela - dijo Faragonda mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente de ella.

La joven tenía unos dieciséis años de edad, el pelo oscuro de color rosa con puntas amarillas y los ojos color violeta. Ella tiene un color verde, de manga larga superior con una camisa de color rosa sobre ella, que tiene una pata de impresión azul en el frente. Tiene unos jeans hasta la rodilla con una cadena colgando de su cintura y ella también lleva de color rosa y blanco atado hasta las botas.

- no, aunque aun no la conozco muy bien - dijo la joven sonriendo - amm... ¿podría decirme donde esta la biblioteca?

- por supuesto - sonrió Faragonda - sales por la puerta, vas a la izquierda, sigues todo el trayecto y luego doblas a la derecha, es la tercera puerta

- gracias - dijo al joven que respondía al nombre de Roxy.

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Era la hora del descanso cuando entre en la biblioteca. Mire a Barbatea con una sonrisa y le entregue el libro que tenía pendiente. Ella me lo recibió y etiqueteo algo para luego escribir en la computadora.

- te lo has llevado por mucho tiempo - dijo ella sin mirarme - además es la tercera vez en este mes

- lo se, me encanta ese libro - dije sonriendo.

- eh disculpe - escuche a un chica. Me gire a mi izquierda y vi a una joven a mi lado, tenía el cabello de un color mas oscuro que el mío con las puntas teñidas de un color claro, como amarillo. Sus ojos eran color violeta. Usaba una polera verde y encima otra mas corta color rosada con la huella de un perro en el medio, unos jeans que llegaban hasta la rodilla y una cadena colgando de uno de los bolsillo, también usaba botas rosadas y grandes - emm.. soy nueva en la escuela y he venido a pedir mis libros de Texto, me llamo Roxy García

- oh si, la alumna nueva - dijo Barbatea asintiendo - dame un segundo

- bien - asintió la chica.

- hola, me llamo Tecna, Tecna Zenith - salude sonriendo amablemente.

- Roxy García - dijo ella sonriendo.

- así que eres nueva en la escuela - dije sonriendo.

- oh no solo en la escuela, nos acabamos de mudar desde otro país - dijo ella sonriendo - la verdad soy nueva en el país

- vaya, no sabía que hay alumnos que podían entrar a finales de semestre - comenté sorprendida.

- de hecho debía haberme mudado a inicio pero sucedió algo y no pudimos venir - dijo ella con una sonrisa - así que llamaron a Faragonda y le explicaron la situación, ella me dejo entrar a final de semestre

- suena bien - dije sonriendo.

- bien, aquí están los libros - dijo Barbatea llegando con diez libros - son todos, uno para cada clase

- vaya, son demasiados - dijo sorprendida ella.

- si, ahora firma aquí para asegurar que todos los libros han sido entregados - dijo Barbatea entregándole una tabla con una hoja encima. Roxy tomo una lapicera y firmo, luego le entrego la tabla y tomo los libros.

- ahora debo buscar mi casillero - dijo ella mirando la montaña de libro.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe? - pregunte sonriendo.

- oh eso sería grandioso - dijo ella sonriendo - veamos... - medio la mano en su bolsillo con dificultad y saco un papel - casillero 367

- vaya, al lado de Stella, gracias a Dios que conozco el camino - dije sonriendo.

- ¿quién es Stella? - pregunto ella curiosa mientras salíamos de la biblioteca.

- una amiga - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- al fin el semestre esta terminando, solo una dos semanas mas y nos vamos de aquí - dije sonriendo.

- por supuesto, y ahora solo queda esperar la gran fiesta que debes dar en tu casa porque así es la vida - dijo Drake sonriendo.

- claro, fiestas al inicio y al final de año y semestre, también para celebrar logros grandes... mi casa parece discoteca - dije riendo.

- no lo dudes - dijo Drake sonriendo.

Me apoye de espaldas en mi casillero sosteniendo unos cuadernos en mis brazos - Drake, gracias por ayudarme con Cassandra, enserio ya quiero deshacerme de ella

- ah no te preocupes - dijo con un tono modesto - lo que sea por ti

Sonreí tranquila y me di la vuelta al escuchar unas voces. Pude ver a Tecna junto con una chica que no había visto antes por lo que supuse que era nueva en la escuela. Tecna me miro con una sonrisa que se borro en cuanto vio a Drake frente a mi.

- hey, pensé que estabas en la biblioteca - dije mirando a la chica nueva de reojo pero hablando con Tecna.

- si pero me encontré con ella y decidí acompañarla - respondió Tecna tranquila - por cierto ella es Roxy, es nueva

- eso imagine - asentí lentamente - soy Stella Solaria

- Drake Black - dijo Drake sonriendo.

- Roxy García - dijo la acompañante de Tecna.

- entonces... eres nueva y llegas a final de semestre - comenté mirando a la chica nueva.

- si, iba a venir al primer día de clases pero hubo un problema y no pude, verás vengo de otro país - dijo la chica mirándome tranquila.

- ya veo - murmure tranquila.

- ah Stella, ella tiene el casillero al lado del tuyo así que le estaba enseñando como llegar - dijo Tecna sonriendo - luego le enseñare la escuela

- genial, al menos no tengo que hacerlo yo - dije riendo divertida. Me hice a un lado vi a Roxy abrir su casillero - y.. ¿de dónde eres? - pregunte.

- vengo de estados unidos, Nueva York - me miro con una sonrisa luego de haber guardado los libros.

- conque hablas ingles - dijo Drake sonriendo.

- yes - dijo Roxy sonriendo - ¿you speak english?

Me reí divertida al ver el rostro confundido de Drake y mire a Roxy - no, no habla - respondí por él.

- eso imagine - dijo riendo.

Escuche el timbre sonar y di un gruñido molesta, odiaba entrar a clases.

- bueno, nos tenemos que ir - dijo Drake sonriendo - siento mi ingles, soy horrible en eso

Roxy nos regalo una sonrisa y luego nos fuimos de ahí. La chica parecía simpática y aunque su idioma natal es ingles se notaba que podía entender muy bien el español para alguien que apenas se había mudado. Entre en el salón luego de despedirme de Drake y me fui a mi asiento, pocos minutos después entro Tecna con la chica nueva, Tecna paso a sentarse y la chica nueva hablo con Avalon.

- hey Tecna, ¿quién es ella? - pregunto Flora.

- es... - intento decir Tecna.

- jóvenes, tengo una noticia que darles - dijo Avalon mirándonos - ella es Roxy García su nueva compañera. Roxy viene de Nueva York así que es nueva en la ciudad, su español es bastante bueno así que no tendrá problemas para hablar con ustedes aunque necesitara ayuda para conocer la escuela y la ciudad

Mire nuevamente a la chica de reojo y luego gire mi vista a la ventana.

- sería bueno que alguien de aquí te enseñara la escuela aunque ya que todos son nuevos y llevan casi un semestre aquí es mejor que alguien mas te la enseñe mm... Stella, ¿podrías enseñarle la escuela a Roxy? - pregunto el profesor. Lo mire fijamente y luego suspire. No tenía ganas de hacerlo así que simplemente negué con la cabeza. Avalon me miro sorprendido y luego miro a alguien mas - bien, eso me deja a los alumnos nuevos

- yo lo haré - dijo Tecna tranquila.

- perfecto, gracias Tecna - dijo Avalon sonriendo - veamos, Roxy, ¿por qué no te sientas a frente a Tecna?

- esta bien - dijo la chica sonriendo.

- ¿por qué no quisiste? - me susurro Bloom.

- no soy embajadora de bienvenida, además tengo cosas que hacer - dije simplemente y despreocupada.

- ¿cómo pensar en arruinar la boda de tu padre? - pregunto Bloom algo molesta.

- tal vez - cerré los ojos y apoye mi mentón en la palma de mi mano - lo que haga no te importa

- yo creí que eramos amigas - dijo Bloom con aquella voz molesta.

No respondí a lo que dijo, de hecho solo hice oídos sordo a todo lo de hoy. Luego de la clase todos se acercaron a Roxy para conocerla mejor pero yo solo salí del salón sin decir nada. A fuera de mi salón vi a Drake sonreírme tranquilo, me acerque a él.

- ¿hice algo para que me sigas hoy? - pregunte curiosa.

- solo deslumbrarme con una sonrisa - dijo él tranquilo - ¿quieres un café? yo invito

- genial, me hace falta uno - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

- vaya, tu español es muy bueno - dijo Musa a Roxy sonriendo - sería genial poder hablar en ingles

- bueno, yo tuve que hablar en español antes de venir aquí, tome varias clases y por lo visto funciono ya que puedo entenderles - dijo Roxy sonriendo.

- bueno, entenderás cualquier cosa pero créeme que ni nosotros podemos entenderle los jeroglíficos a Griselda - dijo Sky riendo.

- es verdad - dije riendo.

- ¿Griselda? - pregunto Roxy curiosa.

- la profesora de biología - respondí sonriendo.

- bueno, te enseñare la escuela - dijo Tecna - ¿chicas vienen?

- yo no, iré a ver a Stella, quiero hablar con ella - dije sonriendo mientras me daba la vuelta.

- esta bien - dijeron todas.

Salí del salón en busca de Stella y no llegue muy lejos cuando me detuve en seco al verla con Drake en el pasillo. Mire fijamente a Drake sabiendo que algo tramaba, desde que ella y Brandon terminaron Drake literalmente esta con Stella todo el día, lo que me indicaba enseguida que algo tramaba. Vi como Drake le extendía la mano a Stella con una sonrisa, ella torció los labios en una sonrisa y la tomo para luego irse caminando con él.

- ¿dónde irán? - pregunte al aire curiosa.

Me di la vuelta y volví al salón para acompañar a Tecna y a Roxy a conocer la escuela. Roxy era una chica muy simpática y lo bueno es que entendía a la perfección nuestro idioma por lo que no tenía de que preocuparme de que no entendiera algo. Después de enseñarle el colegio fuimos a clases nuevamente pero estás clases eran en las canchas, nos tocaba educación física.

- a ver chicos, esta semana pienso hacer que suden, suelten lagrimas y sangre... vamos a tener una semana muy difícil así que los quiero ver trotando quince minutos ¡AHORA! - grito Codatorta. Todos nos habíamos quejados y comenzamos a trotar, luego de los quince minutos tuvimos que elongar y para seguir lo peor de todo sentadillas, flexiones de brazos, abdominales, toda una tortura.

Codatorta nos miro a todos fijamente y sonrió casi satisfecho, esa sonrisa nos decía a todos que aun faltaba algo para terminar. Nos unió a todos en parejas, él las eligió y digamos que hubo una que no era muy buena, Brandon y Stella. Me toco con Helio, lo cual no estaba tan mal pero abría preferido a Sky y otra persona mas que se quejaba era Musa quien tenía de pareja a Riven.

- hey Musa - se nos acerco Stella - ¿quieres cambiar?

Mire a Stella sorprendida y luego a Codatorta que se acerco enojado - las parejas están dadas, no pueden cambiar - le aclaro a Stella que solo le saco la lengua en cuanto Codatorta se dio la vuelta para irse.

- ¿por qué a mi? - pregunto cruzándose de brazos Stella.

- ¡Los quiero a todos en una colchoneta! - grito Codatorta - ¡Y con sus parejas designadas? ¿¡Escucho Señorita Solaria!?

Stella rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para ir a la colchoneta en la que estaba Brandon.

- realmente esta molesta - dijo Flora con una mueca.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Roxy inocentemente.

- son cosas - dijo simplemente Musa.

Fui a buscar a Helio y le sonreí tranquila. Musa estaba con Riven, Stella con Brandon, Roxy con Nabu, Layla con Timmy, Flora con Timmy y Tecna con un chico llamado Ryan.

Según las instrucciones de Codatorta había que hacer un par de ejercicios en las colchonetas y luego con unos balones de voley. Después de la clase todos fuimos a las duchas. Estaba Exhausta, demasiado, Codatorta siempre se pasa. La ducha estuvo relajante y mas cuando mi cuerpo pedía a gritos ser recostado en una cama para dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Al termino del día yo llegue a mi casa muerta, ni siquiera me había venido caminando ya que Stella me trajo. Recuerdo que en el trayecto ella ni hablo, yo quería preguntarle miles de cosas pero no pude ya que cada vez que preguntaba ella cambiaba de tema o le subía el volumen a la radio. Me senté en mi cama una vez que entre en mi habitación y luego me deje caer de espaldas con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- ¡Ya llegue! - alcé la voz entrando en mi casa.

- al fin llegas, te has tardado - dijo James bajando las escaleras.

- es que fui a dejar a Bloom a su casa, la pobre no podía ni caminar - dije riendo divertida - ¿y mi padre?

- en la cocina con una mujer - respondió James.

Fruncí el ceño molesta - ¿es Cassandra?

- sorprendentemente no - dijo James negando con la cabeza- ella se llama Morgana, dueña de una compañía que hará negocios con la de tu padre

- ¿entonces porque no ven sus asuntos en su oficina? - pregunte molesta mientras dejaba caer el bolso en el suelo e iba al living. Entre en el living quejándome sobre algunas cosas pero calle al ver a la mujer sentada en el sofá frente a mi padre. Ella tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, sus ojos de igual color, usaba unos jeans sueltos y una polera verde.

- hey Stella, ella es Morgana, es dueña de una gran compañía que hará negocios con la mía - dijo mi padre sonriendo - Morgana, ella es mi hija Stella

Mire a la mujer sorprendida y separe mis labios lentamente - hola - musite mirando a Morgana. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza y esboce una sonrisa alegre de saber que no era Cassandra.

- hola Stella, tu padre me ha hablado tanto de ti - dijo Morgana con una sonrisa simpática.

- ¿enserio? - pregunte sorprendida y confundida.

- verás, nos conocemos desde hace años, ella y su esposo Klaus son amigos de nuestra familia pero por tema de trabajo tuvieron que irse a vivir a otro país y ahora han vuelto - dijo mi padre sonriendo - estamos pensando expandir nuestras...

- papá, eso me aburre - le recordé con una sonrisa divertida.

- eso imagine... aamm Stella, ¿por qué mejor no haces algo productivo y le enseñas a la hija de Morgana la ciudad? ella tiene un año menos que tú y no conoce la ciudad - dijo mi padre sonriendo - ya que aun no nacía cuando se mudaron

- y parece que yo tampoco había nacido - dije al no recordar a Morgana. Mi padre negó con la cabeza para hacerme saber que estaba en lo correcto, luego abrí mis ojos reaccionando - no quiero ser niñera, tengo cosas que hacer además Katie vendrá mas tarde para hacer las pases

- Stella, se que tal vez tienes mucho que hacer pero enserio, ella quiere salir a conocer pero no puede - me miro Morgana tranquila - si no es mucho pedir

Suspire pesadamente y resignada - esta bien, ¿en dónde esta ella?

- en la cocina con Kiara - respondió mi padre sonriendo.

- genial, imagino que es una amante de los animales - dije poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba a la cocina. Entre en ella y me detuve ahí en la entrada sorprendida - ¿Roxy?

- hhmmm ¿Stella verdad? - pregunto ella tranquila. Asentí lentamente y luego mire a Kiara que se me acerco corriendo.

- ¿tú eres la hija de Morgana? - pregunte sorprendida.

- si, e imagino que tu padre es el Señor Radius - dijo ella sonriendo.

- así es - dije lentamente asintiendo.

- genial, ahora seré tu niñera - murmure de malas.

- ¿disculpa? - me frunció el ceño Roxy.

- nada - suspire - bien Roxy, tu querida madre me dijo que querías conocer la ciudad pero no podías porque eres nueva así que yo te llevare

- ¿enserio? - pregunto sorprendida.

- así es - dije tomando al correa de Kiara que estaba en la mesa - ¿por qué tan sorprendida?

- porque no quisiste mostrarme el colegio - dijo ella.

- ya veo, pero, ese es otro tema - dije sonriendo mientras intentaba ponerle la correa a Kiara que de lo emocionada que estaba no dejaba de moverse - pequeña, deja de moverte - la regañe - listo, ¿vamos?

- si - sonrió Roxy emocionada. Salí de la cocina junto con Kiara y Roxy - hey, iremos al parque

- ¿la vas a llevar contigo? - pregunto mi padre refiriéndose a Kiara.

- por supuesto - sonreí tranquila para luego salir de la casa con Roxy.

Fuimos al parque donde le quite la correa a Kiara y la deje caminar tranquila junto a nosotras. Después del parque le mostré parte de la ciudad a Roxy, bueno solo los alrededores del parque y para terminar volvimos a casa.

- eso fue divertido - dijo Roxy sonriendo - quien diría que un parque tan grande y hermoso estaría a pocas cuadras de tu casa

- si... - dije torciendo los labios. Al entrar a mi casa vi a otro hombre, era el padre de Roxy, su nombre era Klaus y tenía el cabello castaño claro, muy claro. Él fue muy amable y me había invitado a su local. Al parecer él tenía un local donde se podía oír música y tomar unas malteadas, se llama Bar Frutti Music. Asentí y le dije que tal vez vaya a verlo, me dio la dirección y dijo que se encontraba junto a una playa, imposible perderse.

- Katie esta en tu habitación - dijo mi padre de la nada.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y subí casi corriendo las escaleras olvidándome de Kiara, Roxy y de todos los demás. Al entrar en mi habitación vi a Katie usando mi computadora tranquilamente. Ella me miro y me regalo una sonrisa.

- hasta que llegas - dijo sonriendo.

- lo siento, ¿llegaste hace mucho? - pregunte torciendo los labios.

- solo diez minutos - dijo ella tranquila - escucha, no estoy aquí para decirte que tienes que hacer... solo quería disculparme

- si yo también, creo que exagere un poco - dije pasando una mano por mi cabeza - creo que... no lo se, cuando Drake me dijo que quería ayudarme por alguna razón me sentí bastante bien y tranquila sabiendo que con su ayuda iba a detener la boda

- lo se, pero cuando estas con Drake sueles meterte en muchos problemas - dijo Katie preocupada - lo pensé bien y... estoy contigo... incluyeme en el plan

- ¿enserio? - pregunte sorprendida.

- si, mira, juntas siempre... sin importar como - me sonrió Katie.

- perfecto - asentí tranquila.

Pase toda la tarde con Katie contándole el plan que teníamos hasta el momento. Los chicos si que se habían esmerado en esto. También pase la tarde con Roxy que descubrí que no solo se iban a quedar a almorzar sino que a tomar té. Creo que mas que una reunión por el trabajo, su familia se quedo para estar con mi padre en la tarde puesto que no se veían de hace años. Katie y Roxy se llevaron bien, tenían algunas cosas en común pero eran muy pocas, lo mismo va para mi con Roxy.

Al día siguiente yo me encontraba en el patio del colegio con mi cuaderno de dibujo haciendo dibujo de un árbol que estaba ahí, también le agregue a los estudiantes que estaban cerca. Yo estaba sentada en las gradas mirando el árbol tranquila.

- cada mas hermoso - dijo Drake acercándose tranquilo - te esta quedando increíble

- gracias - sonreí sin dejar de darle detalles al dibujo.

- por cierto, ya que Katie se nos ha unido necesitamos hacerle unos detalles al plan - comentó tranquilo - pero no te preocupes porque esto definitivamente hará que tu padre y esa bruja dejen de estar juntos

- ¿cómo estas tan seguro? - pregunte mirando el árbol por unos segundos?.

- porque soy Drake - respondió divertido. Deje de mirar mi dibujo y mire a Drake con una sonrisa en los labios.

- gracias por esto - dije sonriendo.

- por nada - me sonrió él.

Me quede mirando a Drake tranquila por uno segundos, aun mantenía la sonrisa pero mi expresión cambio cuando vi a Drake acercarse mas a mí. Me iba a besar. Trague saliva y por inercia lleve una mano a su hombro permitiendole seguir adelante. Volví a probar esos labios que había olvidado hace meses. Correspondí el beso tranquila y al separarme lo mire confundida y sorprendida, no por lo que hizo mas bien por lo que yo hice.

- Stella... - me miro fijamente - ¿quieres volver conmigo?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. No sabía que hacer, yo aun amaba a Brandon pero estaba segura de que no podría volver con él por lo que hice, sin embargo Drake hizo lo mismo aunque... en mi mente lo único que sabía era que la confundida ahora era yo.

- yo... - intente decir.

- por favor, podemos intentarlo nuevamente - me miro Drake con una suplica - enserio y esta vez prometo que jamas volveré a hacer lo que hice, te prometo que me alejara de Chimera y de cualquier otra chica que no seas tú... por favor Stella...

Me lamí los labios y lo mire mordiéndome el labio inferior. Estaba claro que Brandon y yo no volveríamos a estar juntos mientras él tenga sentimientos por Chimera. No sabía que hacer, no podía salir con alguien mas siendo que apenas salí de una relación, realmente estaba confundida por no saber que hacer.

- Stella... ¿qué dices? - pregunto Drake impaciente.

- yo... - respire hondo - esta bien...

Drake me sonrió y me besó nuevamente. Yo correspondí el beso tranquila y sin problemas. Nuevamente estaba en una relación y no sabía porque había dicho que si pero lo hecho hecho esta.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_ gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo - yo quiero darte las gracias por algo mas_

_- ¿qué cosa? - pregunto Brandon curioso y sorprendido._

_- Brandon, enserio gracias por todo, me has cuidado desde el accidente y de no ser por ti... quien sabe lo que habría pasado - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y torciendo los labios - evitaste la hemorragia y eso es algo que lo agradezco demasiado_

_- realmente no fue nada, ya te lo he dicho, hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho - dijo Brandon sonriendo tranquilo. Se acerco a ella con cuidado y coloco su mano derecha en su cabeza acariciando con el pulgar cerca de la zona de la herida - espero que mejore pronto_

_ ~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Sonreí tranquilo y mire por la ventana del pasillo apoyándome en ella. Extrañaba tanto a Stella, quería tenerla conmigo, la perdí por Chimera... Yo no tenía nada que aclarar, todo estaba dicho, amaba a Stella y tenía que volver por con ella. Camine a la cafetería tranquilo, iba a buscar a Stella para decirle que es lo que quería cuando... eso hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

Ella sonreía tranquila siendo abrazada por Drake por la cintura. Trague saliva y fruncí levemente el ceño al verla así, de la nada se besaron fugazmente y eso si me destruyo por completo. Stella estaba con Drake y esto si fue mi culpa, no había forma alguna de que yo pudiera recuperarla mientras este de novia con Drake.

- bueno Brandon... - sentí una mano en mi hombro y al darme la vuelta vi a Bloom - creo que ahora si vas a tener que dar el cien por ciento para recuperarla, digo, si es que quieres hacerlo

- quiero, enserio quiero Bloom - la mire fijamente - yo la amo... y veo que cometí un error, he de remediarlo

- ella también lo cometió - dijo Bloom - pero Katie dice que solo esta confundida por todo lo que esta pasando, no cree que ella quiera estar realmente con Drake y que tal vez esta con él para olvidarte... por lo que piensa que si realmente la amas deberás de pelear por ella y demostrárselo

- voy a necesitar mucha ayuda - sonreí levemente - quiero a Stella conmigo

- lo se - me sonrió Bloom para guiñarme el ojo - así que puedes contar conmigo

- gracias - dije sonriendo.

Fui a sentarme con los chicos y las chicas tranquilo. Miraba a Drake de vez en cuando muerto de celos mientras que él me miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad _cretino_ pensaba yo. Roxy, la chica nueva, se nos acerco y nos contó como fue su día en la ciudad. Nos dijo que sus padres y los de Stella eran amigos así que paso su primer día con ella, y nos dijo también que conoció a Katie.

- fue una tarde divertida - dijo Roxy sonriendo - oh y chicas, mi padre invito a Stella a la gran inauguración de su bar, ustedes también lo están

- ¿un bar? no te ofendas pero yo me siento joven para el alcohol - dijo Layla con una mueca.

Roxy rió - no, es un bar donde se puede oír música y beber jugos tropicales, nada de alcohol, se llama Frutti Music y les encantara, será el sábado la inauguración

- bien, viéndolo de ese modo, es perfecto - dijo Musa sonriendo - música, jugos... suena bien

- y es frente a una playa - dijo sonriendo.

- aun mejor - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- creo que tal vez me ayude a mi - dije sonriendo un poco.

Voltee a mirar a Stella y pude ver que ya no sonreía tanto como antes, ella estaba con Drake y sus amigos, también con Katie quien no se veía muy a gusto con la situación. Ella se nos acerco algo desesperada.

- es tu última oportunidad - me apunto con el dedo - te ayudare... pero no la derroches porque si le rompes el corazón por segunda vez te mato Brandon, te juro que lo hago

- ¿tienes un plan? - pregunte temeroso.

- afortunadamente para ti... si - dijo ella tranquila ahora - pero mas vale que no me decepciones porque créeme que lo último que tolero es ver como mi mejor amiga arruina su vida de tal manera con Drake, si hay algo que no tolero tampoco es que le destrocen el corazón, créeme que Stella ha pasado por tanto en su vida que llega a molestar a cualquiera que este cerca suyo el solo verla llorar

- bien... - trague saliva preocupado - habla... ¿cuál es tu plan?

- mi plan es... - dijo Katie sonriendo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina capítulo, vaya esta vez si que actualice rápido, demasiado. Jejeje como sea, espero que les haya gustado :D

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Bueno, vemos que la decisión esta tomada aunque algo tarde... y creo que si volvió con Drake pero esta historia no termina aquí, sabremos mas de esta historia pronto

- WinxLove: Ujui, el plan para la boda va a ser increíble. Drake, ya se sabe que tramaba y de Brandon... veremos que sucederá ahora. Bueno al escena de la cafetería no pude hacerla porque digamos que esta reservada para otra cosa, algo mucho mejor aunque estoy pensando en cambiarla de todos modos.

Bueno aquí termina todo y espero que realmente les haya gustado

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	26. Chapter 26: Yo te Elegí por Amor

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 26:

Yo te Elegí por Amor

.: Stella :.

Mire a Cassandra fijamente. Nuestras miradas eran de odio puro, el mas puro de todos. Ella me miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y yo se la devolvía de igual manera. Apreté los puños con fuerza. El juego de miradas era intenso y hacía que el atmósfera fuese tensa. Sonreí con superioridad y cerré los ojos lentamente.

- hasta aquí llegamos - dije tranquilamente - yo te lo advertí, ahora pagaras las consecuencias

- lo primero que haré después de casarme con tu padre será enviarte a un internado - dijo Cassandra tranquila - ya vas a ver que quien ganara seré yo

- eso ya lo veremos - dije mirando a Cassandra.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Golpeé la puerta de la casa de Stella vi a James abrirme, él me sonrió tranquilo y me dejo pasar sin problemas. Subí las escaleras tranquila en busca de Stella y al entrar en su habitación me lleve una gran sorpresa.

- ¿Stella? - pregunte sorprendida y preocupada - ¿qué te paso?

Ella me miro sorprendida y enseguida corrió al baño. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y camine hasta el baño, la puerta estaba cerrada así que golpeé varias veces pidiéndole que abriera, poco después lo hizo.

- ¿qué quieres? - me pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- ¿qué te paso? ¿quién te hizo esto? - pregunte colocando una mano en su frente y mirando la herida. Ella tenía un corte grande cerca de la frente, a la altura del ojo derecho por un costado, se veía profundo y apenas sangraba, parecía que alguien detuvo la sangre que debía salir de allí.

- eso no te importa - dijo ella buscando algo en sus cosas.

- ¿fue Drake? - pregunte molesta - ¿él te hizo esto?

- no - respondió apenas audible y agachando la cabeza - fue... Cassandra...

- ¿¡CASSANDRA!? - grite sorprendida. Mire a Stella quien se quitaba las lagrimas y me sonreía algo débil - Dios... ¿fuiste a urgencias?

- no, si voy le llamarán a mi padre - dijo Stella sacando un parte - no quiero que él sepa

- no lo entiendo, ¿por qué ella te hizo esto? - pregunte preocupada.

- porque... - se relamió los labios y se sentó en su cama mirando el suelo.

- Stella... - me senté a su lado - ¿qué sucede?

- Cassandra amenazo con hacerme daño, en un principio también la había amenazado así que no tenía problemas pero luego... las cosas cambiaron cuando le dije algo y me di la vuelta para irme, ella me llamo y cuando me di la vuelta lo único que vi fue un cuchillo acercarse rápidamente... no pude moverme así que este solo me cortó en la mejilla - dijo Stella con un rostro preocupado - Cassandra rápidamente se había arrepentido de lo que hizo e intento ayudarme con la herida pero se lo impedí diciéndole que si creía que yo era mala no me conocía... me fui de ahí y me vine escondiendo la herida que no dejaba de sangrar, apenas llegue la presione para detener la sangre...

- Dios... esto es el colmo - dije levantándome de la cama y sacando mi celular.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunto Stella mirándome.

- ¿qué crees que hago? le marco a urgencias para pedir una ahora enseguida - dije mirando a Stella con firmeza - luego llamare a la policía esto no se va a quedar así

- ¿y qué piensas decirle? - pregunto Stella quitándome el celular - disculpe pero mi amiga fue agredida por su futura madrastra, quiero que la metan a prisión... Cassandra no durara ni dos días en prisión, la van a sacar enseguida por ser insoportable y no necesito ir a urgencias... si mi padre se entera...

- entonces cancelara el matrimonio - dije mirándola con firmeza - créeme, para tu padre no hay nadie mas importante que tú así que lo mas seguro es que lo cancele

- pero yo quiero arruinar la boda - hizo un puchero ella. Ella suspiro y me tomo de los hombros - te lo suplico Bloom no digas nada

La mire de reojo preocupada y luego suspire - bien, no diré nada... ¿pero qué le dirás tú a tu padre?

- que tuve un accidente - dijo ella despreocupada - créeme, no hay mejor mentira que las mías

- eso ya lo se, realmente te creí - dije mirándola de brazos cruzados.

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto ella confundida mientras sacaba una gasa.

- sobre tu nuevo novio - dije mirándola tranquila - no puedo creer que te creí que lo amabas, menos mal me di cuenta de que era mentira

- ¿de qué hablas? yo quiero mucho a Drake, es mía migo y ahora novio - dijo ella mirándose al espejo mientras se ponía la gasa - ¿sabes poner esto?

- si - camine hasta ella y la ayude - mira Stella, yo se que Drake es tu amigo y eso pero no creo que estés enamorada de él y mucho menos que te guste aunque sea un poco... pienso que aun sientes algo por Brandon y quería hablarte de eso, creo que ustedes dos podrían volver

- lo se - dijo ella despreocupada mientras yo le ponía la gasa.

- ¿lo sabes? - pregunte sorprendida.

- si, pero la cosa es que Brandon no ha hecho nada para demostrarme que aun siente algo por mi - dijo ella con un tono pesado - así que pensé que lo mejor era olvidarme de él y seguir adelante con mi vida

- pero Stella, eso no es justo ni para ti, ni para Brandon ni siquiera para Drake. Lo estas utilizando para olvidarte de Brandon quien te puedo asegurar que no deja de pensar en ti - dije mirándola tranquilamente con una sonrisa - el día en que tú y Drake volvieron Brandon iba a decirte que quería volver contigo pero fue demasiado tarde pues te encontró con él - Ella me miro sorprendida mientras yo solo le regalaba una sonrisa tranquila - Brandon te ama... tanto que realmente esta decidido a recuperarte, créeme tiene un loco plan junto con Katie

- ¿con Katie? - pregunto Stella sorprendida - ¿es enserio?

- tan cierto como que el agua es transparente - dije sonriendo - de hecho yo venía a pedirte un favor

- ¿cuál? - me frunció el ceño ella mientras se levantaba y se miraba al espejo.

- me gustaría que le des la oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te ama - dije sonriendo - Brandon es mi amigo desde pequeños, podría ser mi mejor amigo, tal vez lo es, la cosa es... que realmente lo quiero como un hermano y se que él te ama a ti con todo el corazón... ¿Stella? - fruncí el ceño.

- Bloom eso ya no importa porque yo ahora estoy con Drake y no pienso dejarlo para salir con Brandon... no soy... una... - hizo una mueca como si no quisiera decir la palabra e intentara buscar un sustituto - tú sabes de que hablo... la cosa es que no voy a salir con Brandon solo porque él dice amarme, me tuvo una vez y me perdió por Chimera... aunque aun pienso que tal vez yo lo perdí y no él a mi... - sacudió la cabeza - como sea, no quiero volver a pasar por otro corazón roto, estoy harta de eso, estoy harta de que jueguen conmigo como si fuese de felpa y me pueda reparar, ya no quiero Bloom... todo termina en lagrimas... un millón de cosas por las que he pasado, mis padres, Drake, Brandon, Katie, Ethan, por miles de situaciones que involucran a miles de personas... ya quiero esto...

- tal vez ellos te hicieron mal pero yo no - dije sonriendo - somos amigas y estaré contigo, lo prometo, y yo si se lo que es mejor... Stella si amas a Brandon entonces ve con él... no sufras por quien no amas y sonríe a quien si amas... ambas sabemos a quien le pertenece tu corazón...

- no lo se Bloom... no se si pueda aceptarlo - dijo ella mirándome preocupada.

- aceptaste a Drake ¿no? - pregunte sonriendo - él hizo lo mismo que Brandon, tienen algo en común pero hay una diferencia en ellos dos... tú amas a Brandon y no a Drake... esa es la diferencia y la verdad

- tal vez... tienes razón... - dijo Stella torciendo los labios.

* * *

.: Drake :.

- esto no se va a quedar así - dije enojado mientras miraba a los chicos - Cassandra las pagara caro, muy caro y yo haré que se arrepienta solo por existir...

- Drake podrías tranquilizarte - dijo Andy serio - Stella dijo que Cassandra se disculpo, lo que nos dice a todos que no quería hacerlo

- me da igual - dije apretando los puños - voy a hundir a Cassandra por lo que le hizo a Stella...

- hablando de ella, ¿no deberías estar con Stella en vez de aquí? - pregunto Tritannus - digo, ella esta herida

- dijo que no era nada - torcí los labios - pero en realidad no quiere ver a nadie, se que la herida debe ser grande

- viejo, hay que poner el plan en marcha - dijo Jared serio - vamos a hacer que Cassandra se arrepienta de meterse con la novia de mi amigo

Sonreí frívolo y luego suspire. Teníamos un plan y lo íbamos a poner en marcha, Cassandra y Radius se casarían en tres días, solo necesitaba tres días para conseguir todo y detener la boda de una buena vez por todas.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Bloom se había ido hace mas de una hora. Yo estaba en mi habitación aun mirando la herida en mi rostro, iba a vengarme de esto, Cassandra las iba a pagar bien caro. No tenía una buena excusa para mi padre, no me creyó cuando le dije así que solo huí y me encerré en mi habitación. No quería decirle la verdad a mi padre ya que yo quería vengarme de Cassandra arruinando la boda y dejándola en plena humillación, gracias a los chicos lo iba a lograr.

Me senté en mi cama con la laptop cuando escuche que alguien golpeaba, baje al pantalla y fui a abrir la puerta.

- Brandon - dije sorprendida - ¿qué...?

- vine a verte, James me dejo entrar pero... ahora estoy viendo algo mas - dijo Brandon mirándome sorprendido - ¿qué te sucedió?

- una pelea con Cassandra - lo deje entrar en mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

- ¿ella te lastimo? - pregunto sorprendido.

- si, pero no tiene importancia, ¿qué haces aquí?

- vine... escucha, quería disculparme por haberte lastimado y quería decirte que lo pensé mucho... yo quiero estar contigo - dijo Brandon mirándome con una expresión realmente sincera.

- ¿tardaste dos semanas en decidirlo? - pregunte cruzándome de brazos - por si lo olvidas estoy saliendo con Drake

- si, lo se - dijo él asintiendo - y lo cierto es que tarde una semana, la otra semana me la pase pensando en como recuperarte... Katie tenía un loco plan en el que te secuestraba y te rogaba por los cielos para que supieras que realmente Te Amo pero... es tan loco que no quiero intentarlo, no quiero provocar algo que te asuste - rió divertido - así que me arme de valor y vine a decirte la verdad

- bueno... - no sabía que decir. Aun estaba cruzada de brazos y sin duda lo que Brandon me había dicho me había sorprendido. Era lindo y tierno lo que me decía, divertido también por su loco plan que mas bien es de Katie pero es tierno que no quiera hacerlo. Aquí estaba mi oportunidad de tener a Brandon devuelta pero parecía no ser suficiente, no iba dejarlo entrar nuevamente, al menos no aun.

- Stella... - dijo él acercándose mas a mi - realmente Te Amo y quiero que estés nuevamente conmigo... yo te prometo que no volveré a lastimarte así... te lo prometo con el corazón porque realmente Te Amo

- Brandon... lo siento... pero no puedo - negué con la cabeza - yo salgo con Drake y no quiero ser considerada una cualquiera solo por romper con Drake y estar contigo - lo mire algo triste - lo siento tanto... pero no puedo...

- no, Stella, no... mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mi - dijo Brandon colocando sus manos en mi cintura - yo realmente Te Amo y se que tú aun sientes algo por mi... porque no es verdad que amas a Drake, se nota, toda la escuela lo sabe, lo comentan...

- _"es por el blog ese chismoso" _- pensé tranquila.

- Brandon yo... - no pude seguir hablando ya que los labios de Brandon me lo impidieron. Mi cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza al sentir sus labios nuevamente. El sabor que había extrañado, la calidez que amaba, el sentimiento que transmitían... todo eso era lo que quería devuelta. ¿A quién engañaba? yo lo amaba como loca pero no sabía que era lo que me impedía volver con él, obviamente no era Drake tal vez realmente quería que Brandon peleara por lo que dice, que me lo demostrara.

Había correspondido el besó dejándome llevar tranquilamente. Mis manos rodearon su cuello y una de ellas se enredo en su cabello. Brandon me apegó mas a su cuerpo besándome con pasión.

De pronto, abrí mis ojos sorprendida y me separe bruscamente de Brandon. Estaba engañando a Drake. Mire a Brandon preocupada y trague saliva, él me miraba con una expresión que realmente demostraba amor mientras que la mía era toda culpable.

- yo no puedo hacerle esto a Drake - dije con los ojos humedecidos - lo siento Brandon, será mejor que te vayas

- me iré de tu casa pero no de tu corazón - dijo él mirándome - yo Te Amo, Stella, Te Amo y te lo voy a demostrar... lo prometo, realmente voy a hacer que entiendas lo mucho que Te Amo y lo siento...

Sonreí un poco y luego me aleje de Brandon. Él salió de mi habitación y yo me deje caer de espaldas en la cama mirando el techo. Él me ama yo lo Amo y aun así no podemos estar juntos... ¿por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado? Tenía que terminar con Drake pero también necesitaba una muestra de Brandon, una que me de la confianza en que enserio me ama y no volvería a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿qué hago? - pregunte al aire.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Estaba en mi habitación tocando la guitarra tranquilamente cuando mi puerta se abrió. Me detuve y vi a mi padre en la puerta con una sonrisa, se hizo a un lado y dejo ver a Riven. Lo mire sorprendida y luego mire a mi padre, él me explico que invito a la familia de Riven a almorzar y quería que estuviera con Riven ahora.

- no me mal entiendas pero preferiría estar en otro lado que aquí - dijo Riven mirando mi habitación.

- ¿cómo no podría mal entender eso si está mas claro que el agua? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño a lo que Riven solo se encogió de hombros - eres un tonto

- ¿por qué la agresión? yo no te he dicho nada aun - dijo Riven molesto.

- si lo hiciste - dije molesta - oye, mira Riven, estoy ocupada ahora así que es mejor que te quedes callado usando la laptop o viendo televisión o simplemente te vayas...

- que genio - dijo Riven de malas.

Comencé a tocar una melodía en la guitarra. Brandon me la había enviado hace poco, al parecer tenía planeado tocársela a Stella y quería que yo la revisara para ver si estaba bien ya que él no era muy bueno en esto, también tenía el coro de la canción y era muy linda.

- eso suena muy bien - dijo Riven. Lo mire tranquila y luego mire la hoja que había imprimido del correo de Brandon.

- es de Brandon - dije tocando suavemente - quiere cantársela a Stella aunque primero quiere que revise los errores

- eso es muy cursi - dijo Riven tranquilo.

- bueno Riven, para que veas que hay aguien en el mundo que se interesa por demostrar lo mucho que ama a una chica - dije rodando los ojos.

- ¿quién dice que yo no? - pregunto él molesto - porque por si no lo sabías hay una chica que realmente me interesa

- pues no lo parece - dije molesta.

- porque ella solo piensa en molestarme - dijo Riven molesto - es igual a ti

Me levante de la cama y lo mire de frente molesta - ¿yo te molesto? cada vez que me ves me atacas con palabras... Riven, no eres la victima

- ¿quién dice eso? yo soy victima de un amor que nunca va a ser - me miro molesto - no tienes ni idea...

- eres un idiota - dije rodando los ojos.

- ¿lo ves? tú me atacas a mi - dijo Riven molesto - yo realmente intento ser el bueno y tú no me dejas... un día de estos todo va a terminar mal

- ¿¡De que hablas!? - alcé la voz algo molesta - ¡Aquí el problema eres tú! ¡Siempre tú! ¡Llegas como si nada y me molestas como siempre y ni siquiera te he hecho algo!

- ¿!Quién dice que te molesto porque me has hecho algo!? ¡Tal vez lo hago para llamar tu atención! - declaro Riven mirándome fijamente - ¡Pero eso no lo sabrías ni aunque te golpeara en la cara!

- ¡Claro! ¡Llamar mi atención! - alcé las manos - ¡Estoy pensando que tal vez no es tan así! ¿¡Qué clase de chico molesta a otra para llamar su atención!? ¡No hay razón alguna!

- ¡Tal vez es porque me gustas! - dijo Riven.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida pero antes de poder decir algo sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Estaba sorprendida por esto, apenas podía respirar por lo sucedido. Riven dijo que le gustaba y luego... me besó, Dios, el me besó.

Lo mire a los ojos luego de romper el besó. Riven me miraba sorprendido y algo nervioso, quito sus manos de mi cintura y retrocedió un paso. Trague saliva sorprendida y lo mire a los ojos aun.

- Ri... ¿te gusto? - pregunte tras no haber podido pronunciar su nombre.

- yo... debo irme - dijo Riven caminando a la puerta.

- Riven - dije antes de que saliera - tú... también me gustas

Riven se detuvo en la puerta y se dio la vuelta mirándome sorprendido. Yo estaba sonrojada y el cuerpo me temblaba un poco. Riven sonrió un poco y yo también. Camine hasta él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para poder besarlo nuevamente. Riven rodeo mi cintura con los suyos y me apego mas a él.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- Stella quiero que me digas quien te ha hecho esto - me miro mi padre serio y firme - quiero que me lo cuentes ahora para ir a romperle los dientes

- papá... créeme que no lo harás - dije negando con la cabeza - no te preocupes, estoy bien

- Princesa... enserio, quiero que me digas quien te hizo tal herida - dijo mi padre mirándome preocupado.

Trague saliva y mire a mi padre preocupada ¿qué debía hacer? ¿decirle la verdad? ¿o esperar a terminar con el asunto de la boda?

- Stella... no volveré a preguntar... ¿¡Quién te lo hizo!? - alzó la voz preocupado y molesto porque no le decía que su querida prometida lo había hecho.

Me mordí el labio inferior. La voz de mi padre me decía claramente _Stella responde o te meterás en problemas_ mire a mi alrededor en busca de ayuda o algo pero ni Alice ni James estaban cerca así que no me quedo de otra que suspirar pesadamente.

- fue... fue Cassandra - cerré los ojos preocupada.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Flora y yo llevamos a Roxy a conocer la ciudad. A pesar de que aun tenía una semana en esta ciudad aun le costaba un poco ubicarse en la ciudad y mas en los autobuses así que nosotras la llevamos a conocer. Ella estaba fascinada con todo, en especial con el zoológico, según supimos es una amante de los animales.

- chicas, todo esto fue grandioso - dijo Roxy mirándonos con una sonrisa - muchísimas gracias

- por nada, y para terminar el día un super helado de nuestra heladería favorita - dijo Flora sonriendo.

Entramos en la heladería tranquila, íbamos a comprar pero yo me detuve al ver algo que me llamo la atención. Vi a Diaspro sentada en una de las mesas mirando su celular. Fruncí el ceño confundida puesta estaba sola. De la nada, apareció Andy con dos helados y la besó en los labios, luego se sentó con ella.

- Dios... - dije sorprendida.

- ¿qué sucede Bloom? - pregunto Flora que aun no se daba cuenta de la presencia de ambos.

- Flora... - dije mirando a Diaspro y a Andy aun - ¿recuerdas que nunca supimos quien había dejado a Diaspro embarazada?

- Bloom yo creo que no lo esta, quiero decir, sigue yendo a la escuela, Sky no ha dicho si va a citas medicas... - intento decir Flora.

- Flora, Andy es novio de Diaspro - la interrumpí. Ella me miro sorprendida y luego miro en dirección en la que yo miraba.

- imposible... ¿Andy? aguarda, ¿él no coqueteaba contigo? - pregunto Flora sorprendida.

- ¿por qué crees que estoy tan sorprendida? - pregunte.

- hey chicas, ¿vamos a comprar? - pregunto Roxy quien no sabía nada de lo que hablábamos.

- enseguida - dijimos ambas. Roxy fue a pedir los helados mientras nosotras aun mirábamos a la parejita esa. Ellos se besaban tranquilamente, hablaban, coqueteaban, estaba demás decir que eran pareja desde hace mucho, se notaba a kilómetros.

- nunca pensé que fueran pareja - dijo Flora mientras caminábamos a la mesa en la que estaba Roxy - quiero decir, nadie lo sabía

- tal vez tenían una relación secreta - dije torciendo los labios - es raro ya que Andy me coqueteaba y ahora esta con ella, quiero decir, pudo haberme coqueteado mientras salía con Diaspro

- es verdad - dijo Flora asintiendo - ¿le dirás a Sky?

- obvio que si, no puedo mantener esto en secreto - dije con seguridad - Sky tiene que saber quien es el novio de Diaspro

- seguro lo matara - dijo Flora tomando asiento.

- ¿quién matara a quien? - pregunto Roxy sonriendo.

- el novio de Bloom al novio de su hermana - dijo Flora riendo - es una larga historia

- oh, esta bien - dijo Roxy sonriendo - por cierto chicas, esta tarde estaba buscando algo de información sobre la escuela y encontré algo como un Blog de chismes

- oh si, quien lo escribe es un secreto - dije sonriendo - ten cuidado porque esta persona tiene ojos en todos lados

- si pero parece traérselas mas con los populares, quiero decir todos en el colegio tienen popularidad pero hay quienes tienen mas - dijo Flora sonriendo - como Stella, Katie, la Colmena de Mala Muerte y los Chicos, ya sabes Drake y su banda de rebeldes

- así que esta escuela tiene rey y reina eh - dijo Roxy sonriendo.

- si, Stella es la reina buena y Diaspro es la reina mala - dijo Flora sonriendo - es una escuela complicada

- ¿por qué es tan importante la popularidad? - pregunto Roxy curiosa.

- no lo se - negué con la cabeza - cuando llegamos aquí Stella nos dijo eso pero nos explico porque

- ya veo... - murmuro Roxy.

- bueno, lo malo del domingo es que al día siguiente hay clases - dije con un suspiro molesta.

- lo se - dijo Flora con una mueca - por cierto Roxy, verás tenemos examen de ingles el martes y esperaba a que me pudieras ayudar, me cuesta un poco

- no problem - sonrió Roxy.

- pero no hables en ingles que no te entiendo nada - dije riendo.

- good - dijo ella riendo - quiero decir, bueno...

- genial - sonreí también.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Otro lunes aburrido en la escuela sin embargo este lunes no iba a ser tan aburrido. Camine por los pasillos con los puños apretados en busca de Andy, estaba por romperle la cara por lo que hizo o me hizo creer. Ese maldito no dio la cara cuando debía, pudo haber embarazado a mi hermana y no fue valiente para hacerse presente y decir, _Soy el padre del bebé._

_-_ ¡AHORA SI TE ROMPERÉ TU HORRIBLE NARIZ DE ESTÚPIDO ! - le grite a Andy una vez que me había acercado a él. Sin problema alguno apreté mi puño con rabia y lo estrelle en la cara de Andy provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

- ¡Sky! - escuche a los chicos llamarme para intentar detenerme. Me tomaron de los brazos y me hicieron retroceder.

- ¿¡Qué te pasa!? - pregunto Andy alzando la voz sin gritar.

- ¿qué que me pasa? - pregunte enojado - ¡ME PASA QUE TE VOY A MATAR AHORA MISMO!

- ¡Sky tranquilízate! - me detuvieron Riven y Brandon antes de que le rompiera la cara.

- hey niño, mejor cuidado con lo que haces - dijo Drake parándose frente a mi - no porque seas nuevo significa que puedes hacer lo que quieras

- ¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO TE VAS POR AHÍ!? - pregunte enojado y gritando - ¡TÚ NO TE METAS IMBÉCIL!

- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? - pregunto entre dientes Drake mirándome enojado - ¡Ahora si! ¡Yo te voy a golpear!

- ¡Drake! - escuche la voz de Stella. Drake se dio la vuelta y la miro apretando los puños con fuerza - basta... Tritannus, Jared lleven a Andy a la enfermería, Sky tú cálmate

- ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? - pregunte enojado - ¿¡DE QUÉ LADO ESTAS STELLA!? ¡APUESTO TODO A QUE TÚ LO SABÍAS, TÚ SABÍAS QUE ANDY ES EL MALDITO IMBÉCIL QUE CASI EMBARAZA A MI HERMANA!

- ¿todo esto es por eso? - pregunto Andy mirándome enojado - eres un completo idiota Sky, ¿de qué te quejas? ella no esta embarazada y lo sabes así que no veo el problema

- ¡MALDITO MAL NACIDO! - lo golpeé nuevamente. Andy se defendió y me devolvió todos los golpes. Yo lo goleaba, él me golpeaba, la sangría salia de un labio roto y de la nariz, ambos estábamos igual.

- ¡BASTA AMBOS! - escuche la voz de Faragonda. Al separarnos nos enviaron a la oficina de Faragonda y luego a la enfermería. Ophelia, la enfermera, me entrego una bolsa de hielo y luego hizo un bono para el hospital en caso de que tuviera algo roto ya que me dolía demasiado el brazo izquierdo.

- creo que tienes suerte - dijo Ophelia mirándome seria - Faragonda pudo expulsarte

- por suerte no paso, solo tengo una suspensión - dije tranquilo.

- bien, te dejare solo, volveré enseguida - dijo Ophelia antes de salir.

Pocos minutos después vi a Bloom entrar y detrás de ella a los demás. Me abrazo con fuerza preocupada, después de contarle todo lo sucedido y el porque le había golpeado a Andy la abracé yo escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

- hablamos con Stella y confirmo lo que dijiste - dijo Timmy - efectivamente ella lo sabía pero no te dijo nada por un favor a Diaspro

- ¿un favor? ellas se odian - dije molesto - esto es lo mas tonto que he oído

- no tanto - dijo Tecna - investigamos un poco y muchos estudiantes que estuvieron en Torre Nubosa en la misma generación que Stella y Diaspro dicen que ambas eran amigas en la primaria pero algo paso y se alejaron... unos creen que fue la llegada de Katie y otros la de Chimera la que las separo

- también hablamos con Sandra y ella nos dijo que lo mas probable es que Stella le hizo este favor a Diaspro por respeto a la amistad que tenían antes - dijo Helio mirándome - solo eso sabemos

- bueno, la cosa es que no importa ahora - dije negando con la cabeza - debo de hablar con Diaspro ahora

- pues suerte con eso - dijo Musa que raramente estaba tomada de la mano con Riven - ella esta enojada contigo, ahora esta con Andy

- es mi culpa, no debí habértelo dicho hoy - dijo Bloom mirándome preocupada - debí esperar hasta la tarde cosa que así estuvieras mas calmado

- no te preocupes - sonreí un poco - agradezco que lo hicieras ahora ya que me desquite

- oye... creo que te pasaste al gritarle a Stella - dijo Brandon mirándome fijamente - ella estaba algo molesta siendo que solo le hizo un favor a Diaspro y quería separarte a ti y a Drake

- Brandon, mientras ella este con ese grupito yo no la considerare una amiga - lo mire serio - así que si realmente la amas y quieres que confíe en ella has que se aleje de ese grupo

- ya estamos en eso - dijo Musa sonriendo - para mañana Stella terminara con Drake y volverá con Brandon, los dos serán pareja

- ¿cómo tú y Riven? - pregunto Layla divertida.

Musa se sonrojo pero no dijo nada. Mire a las chicas con una sonrisa, yo estaba sentado en la orilla de la camilla y Bloom estaba parada a mi lado tranquilo. Volteé a ver a la ventana y fruncí el ceño al ver a Stella gritarle a Drake.

- creo que Stella y Drake terminaron - dije al verla alejándose.

- ¿estas de broma? - pregunto Brandon emocionado, corrió a la ventana y sonrió de oreja a oreja para luego salir corriendo de la enfermería.

- ese chico se nota que esta enamorado - dijo Tecna riendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Corrí hasta el jardín de Alfea y al salir escuche a Stella gritar algo, _no quiero verte, terminamos_. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y corrí a ella, al estar frente a ella la mire tranquila y me acerque.

- Stella... - dije sonriendo - tú...

- no termine con él por ti - dijo Stella fríamente - termine con él porque casi lastima a Sky

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo. Uuuuh estamos a pocos capítulos de terminar esta historia, vaya demoro poco tiempo desde que la hice kasjkasj bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Cosas de Stella tal vez. Que bueno que te guste la idea de tener a Roxy. Bueno, volvieron y terminaron... mmm... Aun no sabemos si volveran Stella y Brandon así que solo queda seguir leyendo.

- winxmusa: Brandon si fue tierno lo del mensaje, y ¡OBVIO QUE SE TIENE QUE QUEDAR CON STELLA! kasjkasjk Si, pero hay algo de que alegrarse... camino libre para Brandon :D ¡Y Roxy aparece! bueno, que bien que te guste el fics pero ya estamos llegando al final :D

Bueno eso es todo y espero que les guste.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	27. Chapter 27: Se Cancela la Boda

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 27:

Se Cancela la Boda

.: Brandon :.

Corrí hasta el jardín de Alfea y al salir escuche a Stella gritar algo, _no quiero verte, terminamos_. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y corrí a ella, al estar frente a ella la mire tranquila y me acerque.

- Stella... - dije sonriendo - tú...

- no termine con él por ti - dijo Stella fríamente - termine con él porque casi lastima a Sky

Mire a Stella sorprendido por su tono de voz, por la forma en como me miraba y sobre todo por lo que dijo. Apreté los puños por unos segundos y luego relaje mi mano mirando a Stella incrédulo.

- no, ambos sabemos que aunque fuese cierto parte de ti termino con él porque no lo amas... - dije mirándola tranquilo - escucha... Stella... yo...

- debo irme - dijo ella simplemente. Camino por a lado mío y yo solo agache la mirada pensando en que la iba a dejar ir otra vez. Me negaba a dejarla ir después de esto así que la tome del brazo y la tiré contra mi cuerpo, ella poso ambas manos en mi pecho y me miro sorprendida - Brandon...

- dame una oportunidad mas - la mire a los ojos - yo Te Amo demasiado

- Brandon enserio debo irme - intento soltarse ella - tengo que irme...

- pero... - intente decir.

- escucha, si realmente me amas entonces demuéstramelo... no con un beso u otra cosa... quiero que realmente me demuestres que vale la pena seguir amando la relación que una vez tuvimos... - me miro a los ojos - solo quiero eso

- lo haré, te demostrare cuanto Te Amo, yo estoy decidido a hacerlo y cuando lo entiendas... también sabrás que vale la pena recomenzar la relación que se rompió - dije sonriendo.

- debo irme - dijo ella separándose.

Mire a Stella alejarse tranquilamente sin decirme nada mas. Sonreí un poco y me di la vuelta para volver a la enfermería, iba a recuperar a Stella cueste lo que me cueste, yo lo iba a hacer. Entre en la enfermería y vi a las chicas y a Sky tranquilos, los chicos no estaban lo que me indiciaban que probablemente no podía ser bueno.

- ¿y los chicos? - pregunte curioso.

- fueron a buscar a Diaspro - respondió Tecna con una mueca - es un grave problema ya que ella no querrá venir con ellos

- Sky me haces la vida miserable - dije riendo - yo iré por Diaspro

- gracias hermano - sonrió Sky tranquilo.

Fui a buscar a Diaspro, no fue difícil encontrarla. La vi sentada en una de las mesas vacías en la cafetería y camine tranquilamente a ella - Diaspro... - la llame al verla distraída.

- ya le dije a tus amigos que no iré con Sky - dijo ella mirándome molesta.

Fruncí el ceño levemente - Diaspro, ¿qué sucede?

- nada - dijo ella levantándose - si Sky quiere verme dile que no quiero verlo ahora

- ¿puedo preguntar algo? - la mire tranquilo.

- ¿qué quieres Brandon? honestamente nosotros dos casi no hablamos, que seas el mejor amigo de mi hermano no nos hace amigos a nosotros - dijo ella molesta.

Fruncí el ceño - ¿por qué no dijiste que tenías una relación con Andy? - pregunte.

- no te interesa - dijo ella seria - debo irme

Se levanto de la silla y se fue de donde estaba. Fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos - ¿qué le sucede a las mujeres conmigo hoy? me huyen, parece que es el día de huir de Brandon... genial - metí las manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans y fui salí de la cafetería.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- aaa... es tan tierno - dijo Katie con un tono dulce - enserio, deberías volver con él

- creo Katie que debería de encerrarte por decirle que me secuestrara - la mire molesta - ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? ¿qué clase de amiga eres?

- una que se preocupa por ti, apoyame en esto Sandra - dijo Katie.

- no, no, aprendí que si se trata de ustedes y sus discusiones es mejor no entrar en la pelea - dijo Sandra sonriendo - pero si tuviera que elegir estaría del lado de Stella

- ¿qué? - dijo Katie sorprendida.

- Katie enserio, eso fue totalmente estúpido - dijo Sandra mientas yo sonreía satisfecha - eres una tonta

- y a mucha honra - dijo ella sonriendo para luego mirarme - escucha Stella, Brandon esta enamorado de ti y tú de él, ya ve y deja de torturar al pobre hombre

- yo no lo hago, ya te dije que quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar - dije mirando a Sandra tranquila - además creí que estabas de mi lado

- lo estoy... si hablas de que Katie exagero con su loco plan - dijo Sandra sonriendo - en lo demás estoy del lado de Katie

- que gran ayuda - dije entrecerrando los ojos.

- oye, cambiando de tema, ¿qué paso con tu padre? - pregunto Katie mirándome - ¿qué te dijo por lo de Cassandra?

Hice una mueca y luego tome mi bebida para tomar. Katie me miro con un rostro serio y luego molesta, quería que le dijera enseguida - bueno... lo que sucedió fue que él... en un principió no me creyó, pensó que era otra tonta idea para cancelar la boda pero después de un rato de explicarle la situación termino confiando en mí

- ¿qué sucederá con Cassandra? - pregunto Sandra seria.

- no tengo ni idea - suspire - él no se veía molesto sin embargo tampoco se veía tranquilo. No quiso decirme que hará con Cassandra o de si planea cancelar la boda

- ¡Haremos una revolución! - golpeo con el puño la mesa Katie - ¡REVOLUCIÓN!

- ahora se ha vuelto loca - la miro Sandra como si fuese un bicho raro.

- yo creo que perdió la cabeza cuando se le ocurrió secuestrarme - dije con un tono tedioso.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Sandra curiosa.

- pensaba en él - me referí a Brandon y Sandra lo sabía - realmente me gustaría volver con él pero también quisiera que me demuestre que me ama

- yo creo que estas esperando otra cosa, Brandon te dice que Te ama siempre, tú lo sabes y sabes que siempre será así - dijo Sandra mirándome tranquilo - ¿qué sucede Stella? nosotras solo queremos verte feliz

- yo... ahora solo estoy pensando en mi padre - dije con una mueca - tengo tantos sentimientos mezclados y uno de esos es el disgusto que tendré por cambiarme la gasa - dije levantándome - iré a la enfermería, Alice hablo con Ophelia para decirle en que horas debo de cambiar la gasa

- y yo, buscare a personas para la revolución - dijo Katie con fuego en los ojos.

- tú no harás nada - dije tranquila mientras me alejaba con el vaso plástico de bebida en mi mano. Entre en la enfermería esperando poder hablar con Ophelia sobre la herida pero la sorpresa que me lleve no fue encontrar a Ophelia tranquila, sino que fue encontrar a Sky y a los demás, entre ellos a Brandon.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Flora sorprendida.

- vine a ver a Ophelia - dije tranquila mientras caminaba como si nada - ¿y ustedes? es hora de almuerzo

- lo sabemos, pero estamos aquí con Sky - dijo Flora sonriendo - ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- vine a... - intente decir pero escuche la puerta cerrarse. Me di la vuelta y vi a Ophelia sonreírme.

- ah vaya, que bueno que llegaste, Alice me llamo - me mostró su celular - realmente le preocupas

- si - asentí lentamente - aamm... ¿será doloroso? - pregunte con una mueca de temor.

- arderá un poco, toma asiento - dijo Ophelia.

Trague saliva y asentí tomando asiento en una camilla. Vi a Ophelia acercarse a mi con un botiquín lo que me hizo tragar saliva algo temerosa. Odiaba este proceso, mas porque me recordaba al accidente que tuve en el bosque hace meses ya, ese día recuerdo que Brandon estuvo conmigo y todos los demás días que le siguieron. Ophelia desprendió la gasa de mi piel y comenzó a limpiar la herida de la misma manera que lo hizo aquella vez Alice, pero se sentía diferente.

- ¿te duele? - pregunto Ophelia luego de que hice una mueca.

- algo - dije con la mueca - me arde

- ¿puedo saber como te lo hiciste? - pregunto Ophelia tomando una gasa nueva.

- bueno... - torcí los labios - de hecho me lo hicieron con un cuchillo

Ella me frunció el ceño y siguió sin decir mas. Cuando termino de cambiar la gasa me sonrió y yo mire a los demás antes de irme.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- Radius, te juro que fue un error, un accidente - se desespero Cassandra - nunca quise hacerle daño, no se que me paso

- Cassandra, ya me canse de repetírtelo accidente o no no te quiero cerca de Stella y para eso no la enviare con su madre... quiero que te vayas de mi vida - dijo Radius serio - al igual que Chimera para ti Stella es lo mas importante en mi vida y saber que le hiciste daño físicamente es algo que... no podría aceptar nunca... no quiero verte ni cerca de Stella... se cancelo la boda, ahora vete...

- Radius... - lloro Cassandra incrédula - no, por favor no, te prometo que no volverá a pasar

- ¿no volverá a pasar? ¡ATACASTE A MI HIJA CON UN CUCHILLO! - grito enojado Radius - ¡SI NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR!, ¿¡SIGNIFICA ESO QUE NO LE HARÁS DAÑO O NO LA LASTIMARAS CON UN CUCHILLO!?

- yo... lo siento tanto Radius, sabes que no podría hacerle daño intencional - dijo Cassandra.

- si eso no era intencional entonces, ¿cómo sera intencional? - pregunto bajando la voz - vete Cassadra

Radius le dio una mirada enojada y luego se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras pero estaba tan enojado que no se dio cuenta cuando piso una pelota de hule de Kiara y cayo por las escaleras quedando inconsciente. Cassandra grito, Alice tiro un sarten y James corrió, ambos trabajadores de la casa miraron a su patrón tirado en el suelo ya Cassandra con una expresión sorprendida. Ella balbuceaba lo que sucedió pero ninguno de los dos empleados, casi familiares, le hizo caso.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me pare en el marco de la puerta de la cafetería saliendo al jardín. Mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, en mis manos tenía la guitarra de Musa y sentía que esta temblaba también, mis labios estaban seco y mi corazón latía con fuerza.

- tranquilo Brandon, vas a estar bien - me sonrió Musa amablemente - conoces la letra y la canción, vas a estar increíble, a ella le encantará y verás que después de esto será tuya nuevamente

- eso espero - dije nervioso.

- suerte tigre - me guiño el ojo el Layla.

Entre en la zona aquella y mire a todos los estudiantes buscando a Stella entre ellos. Cuando logre divisarla la vi recién sentándose hace unos momentos había estado en la enfermería cambiando la gasa y ahora había vuelto a la cafetería. Sky me sonrió y se subió a una mesa para llamar la atención de todos en la cafetería, eso hizo que mi corazón latiera mas fuerte. Me subí a la mesa y mire a todos, en especial a Stella.

Trague saliva y me lamí el labios inferior nervioso - bien... se que todos me conocen... o la gran mayoría... Stella, quiero decirte que Te Amo, tú lo sabes, yo lo se, ellos lo saben, todos lo saben... me pediste que te demostrara cuanto Te Amo y yo lo haré... te compuse esto para demostrarte que no solo estas en mis pensamientos, sino que en mi corazón estas siempre...

Mi Estrella

_(Restart)_

Algo debió de suceder  
El tiempo que pasó no apago el sentimiento  
Cuando volviste a aparecer  
Sentía que latía el lado izquierdo de mi pecho  
Ya no sé que hacer  
Yo te quiero llamar y que decirte no se  
Pero no me quedo así  
Y por fin te lo diré

Baje de la mesa y me acerque a ella tranquilamente mientras cantaba. Los nervios se habían ido y ahora realmente me sentía bien, Stella me miro con una hermosa sonrisa.

Yo te amo, yo te quiero  
Como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí  
Tu amor me pegó  
Guardo aquí en mi corazón  
Lo que me hace sonreír

Algo debió de suceder  
El tiempo que pasó no apago el sentimiento  
Cuando volviste a aparecer  
Sentía que latía el lado izquierdo de mi pecho  
Ya no sé que hacer  
Yo te quiero llamar y que decirte no se  
Pero no me quedo así  
Y por fin te lo diré

Yo te amo, yo te quiero  
Como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí  
Tu amor me pegó  
Guardo aquí en mi corazón  
Lo que me hace sonreír, como tú (x2)

En este punto de la canción yo me había alejado de Stella y ella se me acerco tranquila con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada, mientras cantaba giraba a su alrededor.

Aun tenemos mucho por vivir.  
Algún momento para compartir  
Mi amor te guiará,  
Sólo déjate llevar.  
Tal vez un dia te voy a encontrar  
En otro tiempo, en otro lugar.  
La estrella va a brillar,  
La estrella va a brillar.

Yo te amo, yo te quiero  
Como una estrella que nunca se apaga en mí  
Tu amor me pegó  
Guardo aquí en mi corazón  
Lo que me hace sonreír, como tú (x2)

Me quede frente a ella con una sonrisa pegando mi frente a la de ella. Stella no dijo nada, solo me sonreía y me encantaba eso, su sonrisa me encantaba.

- Te Amo... - susurre solo para ella.

- lo admito, también Te Amo - dijo ella sonriendo antes de besarme en los labios. Correspondí el beso y al separarnos escuche aplausos y silbidos.

.: Stella :.

La canción había estado increíble, no imagine esto así, yo pensaba en un ramo de flores o cartas, no una serenata. Tome la mano de Brandon y le sonreí tranquilamente antes de besarlo nuevamente en los labios.

Había salido de la cafetería para volver a clases, los chicos y las chicas estaban en la cafetería aun y yo las estaba esperando fuera cuando sentí sonar mi celular. Di un gruñida molesta al ver que quien me llamaba era mi madre.

- creí haberte dicho que no me llames - conteste de mala gana.

- _estoy en el hospital, James y Alice me llamaron_ - dijo con seriedad -_ tu padre tuvo un accidente_

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y luego fruncí el ceño - ¿de qué hablas?

- _según dijeron estaba hablando con Cassandra..._ - intento decir mi madre.

- bruja - la interrumpí.

- _cuando piso un juguete de Kiara en las escaleras y cayo_ - ignoro mi comentario.

- ouh - dije con una mueca - entonces... ¿no es culpa de Cassandra?

- _no, pero se me esta pasando otra culpable por la cabeza_ - dijo ella seria - _ven después de clases_

- ¿después de clases? - fruncí el ceño preocupada - mamá, ven por mi ahora... quiero ir ahora a ver a mi padre

Hubo un silencio largo, mi madre no respondía y yo me estaba impacientando demasiado. Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y al darme la vuelta vi a Brandon.

- ¿todo bien? - pregunto preocupado.

Negué con la cabeza y mire mi celular preocupada - papá tuvo un accidente

- oh Dios ¿y esta bien? - pregunto él preocupado.

- no lo se - murmure preocupada.

-_ voy en camino a buscarte_ - dijo mi madre antes de colgarme la llamada.

- estoy preocupada - dije guardando mi celular.

- tranquila, todo estará bien - sonrió Brandon - por cierto, con respecto a lo que paso en la cafetería...

- ¿si...? - pregunte algo distraída.

- es que yo estaba pensando... - dijo algo nervioso pero con una sonrisa. Yo solo pensaba en mi padre por lo que no podía pensar en lo que Brandon iba a decir - yo Te Amo... y por lo visto también tú, solo quiero decirte que, bueno, mas bien quería saber... verás yo...

Mire a Brandon y sonreí un poco. Me acerque a él colocando mis manos en sus hombros y lo besé suavemente en los labios - si volveré a ser tu novia... - sonreí al entender lo que trataba de decirme.

Brandon sonrió de lado - me alegra saber eso...

- también Te Amo - dije sonriendo. Le di un abrazo y él me correspondió. Había extrañado tanto estar en sus brazos, besar sus labios, sentir su calor, estar con él.

Mas tarde me encontraba en el hospital sentada frente a la sala en la que tenían a mi padre. Movía el pie freneticamente nerviosa y asustada porque algo fuese a pasarle a mi padre. No había visto a mi madre ya que ella fue a buscarme al colegio y me trajo aquí, luego solo desapareció. James y Alice estaban en casa e iban a venir mas tarde.

- Stella... - me gire a la izquierda y vi a Bloom y a las chicas mirarme preocupadas.

- hola chicas... - dije sin ánimos y con la voz apenas audible.

- ¿cómo esta? - pregunto Bloom sentándose a mi lado.

- los médicos dicen que mas o menos, esta inconsciente y no me permiten ir a verlo - dije subiendo las piernas a la silla y abrazándolas.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro pero no volteé a ver, estaba mirando el suelo fijamente. Tenía miedo de que algo malo le sucediera a mi padre, no quería que nada malo sucediera porque no sabría que hacer si fuese así. Tenía que entrar a verlo pero no me dejaban.

- los chicos fueron a comprar unas cosas, ya vendrán - escuche a Musa con un tono preocupado.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

- Riven ya - dije molesto - no tienes que comprar algo como eso, su padre esta en un hospital

- ¿qué hay de malo con esto? - pregunto mostrándome un globo - tú llevas una simple carta

- si porque no estará de humor para divertirse - dije escribiendo en la carta.

- chicos, ya vamonos, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Bloom y dice que las cosas están mal allí - dijo Sky guardando su celular.

- entonces vamonos - dije sonriendo.

Los chicos y yo fuimos al hospital tranquilamente aunque yo iba preocupado por Stella ya que su padre estaba ahí. Al entrar al hospital buscamos a las chicas y cuando las encontramos algo dentro de mi se sacudió de mala manera. Stella estaba sentada en una silla abrazando sus piernas con al cabeza escondida y las chicas estaban a su alrededor mirándola preocupada.

Me acerque a ella rápidamente y le sonreí un poco. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí frente a ella. Las chicas se habían alejado para dejarnos solos, lo cual agradecía considerando todo por lo que hemos pasado últimamente.

- Stella... - la llame con un tono de voz suave. Ella levanto la cabeza y me miro con una sonrisa débil. La sonrisa a pesar de ser débil era forzada y eso hizo que la abrazara con fuerza - tranquila Stella

- Brandon... - rompió a llorar en mi pecho. Mire a los demás preocupado, las chicas estaban igual mientras que los chicos solo me miraban tranquilos como si no supieran que sucedía aquí.

La tarde la pasamos ahí esperando noticias que no llegaban, ya era tarde y teníamos que volver a nuestras casas pero como Stella no quería irse sin tener aunque sea una noticia yo me quede con ella. Poco después llegaron las noticias, Stella estaba feliz por oír que su padre estaba mejor y que ya mañana podría verlo.

- Cassandra tiene la culpa - dijo ella mientras salíamos del hospital - juro que la matare cuando la vea

- pero fue tu culpa por dejar los juguetes de Kiara tirados por ahí - dije riendo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

- igual culpare a Cassandra - dijo Stella tranquila - Brandon, gracias por estar conmigo hoy

- oye, debes saber que siempre estaré contigo - dije sonriendo. La besé en los labios y seguí caminando con ella. Le había ofrecido quedarse en mi casa ya que en primer lugar ella no quería estar sola y en segundo yo no quería dejarla. Al entrar ahí mi madre se sorprendió de que hayamos vuelto a estar juntos pero estaba feliz.

- Brandon... - me llamo Stella mientras se sentaba en mi cama - ¿está bien que pase la noche aquí?

- ¿de qué hablas? ya lo has hecho ante - dije sentándome frente al computador.

- si, es solo que pensaba en que tal vez debí quedarme en el hospital - dijo ella. La mire y me fije que tenía la cabeza agachada. Me levante de la silla y me acerque a ella poniéndome en cuclillas.

- oye, no te preocupes, mañana lo vas a ver y tal vez cuando llegues allí él esté despierte y esperándote con una sonrisa - dije con su mentón en mis dedos. Ella me sonrió y un poco y yo aproveche para besarla. Había sido dulce y tierno primero pero poco a poco iba adquiriendo mas pasión. Stella comenzó a bajar hasta estar acostada en la cama conmigo encima. Yo seguía besándola y besándola sin detenerme, luego pase a besarla en el cuello y la escuche gemir de placer.

Coloque una mano en su cintura y luego la pose en la cama sin dejar de besarla en el cuello. Stella paso las manos por mi pecho y luego las bajo a mi abdomen. Después de besarla en el cuello pase nuevamente a sus labios llegando mas allá de los besos. Mi lengua delineo su labio inferior sacandole uno que otro gemido, la lengua de Stella paso a jugar con la mía y eso me saco a mi un gemido.

- Brandon, Te Amo - me miro Stella con una sonrisa.

- yo mas de lo que puedes imaginar - dije sonriendo antes de besarla nuevamente.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Luna mirando tranquilamente a Cassandra.

- ¿qué crees que hago? vengo a ver a Radius - dijo Cassandra molesta.

- ¿enserio? es curioso porque... Alice me dijo que lastimaste a Stella físicamente y Radius te echo de su vida - se cruzo de brazos Luna - así que no veo razón para que estés aquí

- tú tampoco tienes una razón - dijo Cassandra enfrentándose a Luna - Stella no te quiere en su vida por lo que hiciste y estoy segura de que Radius tampoco te quiere en tu vida

- al menos no le hice daño físico a Stella - dijo Luna mirando a Cassandra - además lo quieras o no Stella es mi hija

- al parecer Stella solo te considera su madre cuando siente que va a tener una madrastra - dijo Cassandra seria.

El semblante serio de Luna se transformo en uno preocupado, sacudió la cabeza y miro a Cassandra seria - di lo que quieras, solo vete porque ya sabemos a quien de las dos Radius no quiere ver ni en pintura después del corte que tiene Stella en la frente

Cassandra apretó los puños con fuerza y salió del hospital hecha una furia. Luna se sentó frente a la sala en donde Radius se encontraba pensando en como las cosas habían cambiado en el último año comenzando por el engaño, el divorcio, perder la confianza de su hija, muchas cosas habían pasado y aun no había arreglado ninguna.

Miro por la ventana y pudo ver a aquel que había amado una vez acostado en la camilla con unos cables conectados a él, también tenía la vista en el techo con los ojos cerrados. Dio un suspiro y agacho la cabeza.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el capítulo de hoy. Siento la tardanza pero con las clases en la tarde apenas tengo tiempo de respirar y la semana que viene tengo miles de pruebas por lo que no podre actualizar hasta el otro fin de semana.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Veo que ya sabemos bien que hizo su padre, shi, Musa y Riven (L) Creo que la respuesta a tu pregunta no la responderé kasjskaj

- winxmusa: El blog, ¿quién sera? askjaskasj Riven y Musa, al fin, solo queda Tecna y Timmy mm... ¿cómo sera con ellos? Obvio que habrá un final feliz, eso es si o si askjaskj mmm... Stella y Brandon se quedará sakjaskj

- MVVA: aksjkasjkasj pobre Cassandra, moriría asís ksjakas no te preocupes por eso ya que yo igual ando con muchas cosas que impiden escribir y me retrasan.

- micaela: Si, hubiera sido bueno que Sky lo mandara al hospital askjsakj

- star 123: Stella tramar algo? mmm... me parece que nada skjaskjas si fue lindo terminar con Drake por lo que iba a hacer

- hillawinxclub: y Brandon recupero a Stella

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Ya casi se acaba el fics uuuhhh ¿cómo terminara?

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	28. Chapter 28: Madre e Hija

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 28:

Madre e Hija

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que sentí fue que estaba sobre una superficie cómoda levante un poco la cabeza y me fije que había dormido con la cabeza apoyada en Brandon. Sonreí un poco y algo sonrojada al recordar que ambos estábamos desnudos, no podía creer lo que sucedió anoche. Lentamente volví a recostar mi cabeza en el pecho de Brandon intentando dormir un poco antes de derrumbarme por mi padre.

- Stel... - escuche que me llamo con un tono suave - ¿estas despierta?

- algo - dije cerrando los ojos suavemente. Levante la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa sonrojada - ¿cómo estas?

- perfectamente - sonrió dulcemente - ¿qué hay de ti?

- bien - dije sonriendo mientras volvía a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Estuvimos así unos minutos, nada se decía, todo era silencio. Respire hondo y luego sin mirar a Brandon volví a hablar - ¿estuvo bien lo que hicimos anoche?

- ¿te arrepientes? - pregunto Brandon.

Levante la cabeza para mirarlo y negué con ella - es solo que... Brandon, tienes dieciséis años, yo diecisiete, aun pienso que es algo... temprano para hacerlo

Él me sonrió tranquilo - Julieta tenía catorce años, y Romeo creo que dieciséis... no te preocupes - me dijo tranquilo - además, si algo llega a pasar no olvides que estaré siempre contigo

- ¿lo prometes? - pregunte a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

- yo te prometo que si alguna vez intentas alejarte de mi no lo permitiré - me sonrió - prometo que nunca te voy a dejar ir nuevamente porque Te Amo

Sonreí complacida por aquello y lo abracé con fuerza. Mas tarde en ese mismo día, salí de la ducha usando una toalla amarrada al pecho. Me sonroje un poco al ver a Brandon, él solo me sonrió y me besó en los labios para luego salir de la habitación.

Termine de vestirme y baje las escaleras para poder ir al hospital y ver a mi padre. Al llegar al hospital vi a las chicas y a Roxy con ella, al parecer sus padres habían venido a ver al mío ya que eran amigos.

Ignorando a las chicas, a los chicos, a Brandon, y los padres de Roxy camine hasta la habitación que estaba mi padre. Vi a mi madre sentada frente a la habitación mirando el suelo, apenas me detuve cerca ella me miro.

- aun no se puede entrar - dijo tranquila.

- ya veo - dije tranquila mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Stella... - intento decir ella pero no respondí - perdóname - Mire a mi madre confundida pero no lo demostraba mucho - hace un tiempo atrás te mentí mirándote a los ojos... se que te enfado demasiado que lo hiciera... - comenzó a hablar mientras yo solo la miraba - lo cierto es no pensé en las consecuencias cuando lo hice y mucho pensé en como te sentirías... me gustaría poder tener tu perdón aunque se que probablemente no sea así... - me miro fijamente - mira, yo quiero iniciar de nuevo... quiero ser tu madre Stella, no quiero perderme los mejores momento de tu vida, no quiero ser una desconocida, quiero ser tu padre... - dijo ella tranquila - se que por culpa del divorcio toda tu vida cambio y tú también lo hiciste

- no fue para bien... - dije sacudiendo la cabeza - comencé a juntarme con un grupo que no debería, a faltar a clases y a hacer otras cosas que no debí - mire el suelo - mamá... - la mire a los ojos - si estas dispuesta... yo también lo quiero intentar - ella me miro sorprendida y luego me sonrió - aunque odie admitirlo me haces falta, eres mi madre y una parte importante de mi vida... yo necesito que estés conmigo

- me alegra oír eso - dijo ella con la voz suave - ahora... ¿qué es eso de faltar a clases?

- fuga - respondí simplemente - no se ni porque lo hice - sacudí la cabeza - creo que fue por culpa de Drake, aunque también es mía por hacerle caso

- esta bien - suspiro ella - no importa ahora

- ¿crees que enserio papá esté bien? - pregunte preocupada.

- eso espero - me sonrió un poco. Di un suspiro y me levante de la silla para ir con los demás, abracé a Brandon y mire a las chicas preocupada. La conversación con mi madre había sido extraña pero a la vez liberadora, por alguna razón me sentía bien de lo que sucedió. Brandon no dijo nada, solo me abrazo con fuerza como si fuese una niña que necesitaba protección y calor proveniente de los brazos de quien realmente la protegería.

Estuve toda la mañana en el hospital junto a las chicas y los chicos, mi madre hablaba con los padres de Roxy sobre los viejos tiempos para ellos, también tocaban temas sobre mi padre. Yo seguía preocupada ya que a pesar de que podía verlo hoy aun no dejaban.

No esperaba verla a ella aquí, mucho menos a su hija; Cassandra y Chimera. Fruncí el ceño al verlas ahí paradas frente a mi, pude notar la mirada asesina que se daban mi madre y Cassandra como si algo malo hubiera sucedido entre ambas, también la mirada molesta que Chimera le daba a Brandon y la despreocupada que él le daba a ella. Todo era tensión en el lugar. Me levante de donde estaba y me pare frente a Cassandra mirándola de manera despectiva, todo lo que ha sucedido es su culpa, no iba a permitir que ella estuviera aquí como si nada.

- ¿tú que haces aquí? - musite mi pregunta con un tono de desagrado tranquilo.

- vine a ver a Radius - respondió Cassandra tranquila - ¿qué hay de ti? no te vi ayer

- vine antes que tú, claro, imagino que saliste arrancando después de lo sucedido - respondí secamente - vete de aquí, no hay boda y mi padre te echo de la casa, aunque claro, ni vives ahí

- creo que estas siendo muy juzgadora aun - dijo Cassandra seria - no puedes...

- vete ahora - me di la vuelta después de hablar secamente. Cassandra no dijo nada. Camine de vuelta en la dirección en donde estaba y me senté en una silla vacía al final del corredor bien lejos de todos.

No se que paso con Cassandra y Chimera pues no las volví a mirar ya que mi vista se mantenía en el suelo esperando que el tiempo corriera mas rápido. Papá estaba inconsciente, no estaba segura de si esto era mi culpa o no. Pienso que tal vez lo sea, yo fui quien fue a ver a Cassandra, si nunca la hubiera provocado ella jamas me habría herido con el cuchillo, papá nunca hubiera preguntado y nunca la hubiera botado, si nunca la hubiera botado entonces él nunca se habría tropezado con un juguete de Kiara aunque claro, eso también es mi culpa por dejarlos ahí tirados después de jugar con ella.

Alcé la vista enfrente y solo podía ver una pared blanca sin ventanas ni puertas, pronto esa pared parecía rodearme con otras cuatro dejándome encerrada en ella. Hubiera permanecido así para siempre de no ser por el tono áspero que uso la voz de Brandon al llamarme. Me gire a mi derecha y le sonreí algo débil mientras él se sentaba a mi lado.

- no parece que Cassandra sea de darse por vencida sin embargo ahora se ha ido como si realmente estuviera tirando la toalla - dijo Brandon tranquilo - no se que le has dicho pero me alegro

Lo mire sorprendida y luego asentí con la cabeza - me gustaría poder entrar de una buena vez - comenté cambiando de tema - quiero verlo

- y lo harás, en un momento cuando menos lo esperes podrás entrar - me sonrió él - no te preocupes

- es fácil para ti decirlo - dije agachando la mirada.

- si, y lo es mas porque quiero hacerlo fácil para que tú lo entiendas - dijo Brandon tranquilo. Lo mire tranquila y luego apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, él no dijo nada, solo rodeó con un brazo mis hombros y los froto con la palma de la mano - no te preocupes, pronto podrás verlo

- realmente espero eso - dije un poco mas tranquila.

* * *

.: Roxy :.

Camine hacía la cafetería tranquilamente y me puse en la fila para poder comprar un café. No estaba segura de que pensar o que sentir sobre la situación de Radius, él era amigo de mis padres y yo apenas lo conocía por lo que era extraño para mi estar aquí sin embargo para las chicas, quienes eran amigas de Stella, a pesar de no conocer mucho a su padre parecían realmente lamentar lo que había sucedido, tal vez porque para ellas él era cercano o algo parecido.

Volví con los demás tranquilamente pero antes de llegar vi a Katie y a un joven un poco mas alto que ella, tenía el cabello castaño, sus ojos eran azules profundos, vestía con unos jeans rasgados en la rodilla y una polera negra con diseños extraños. Katie me miro seria y siguió caminando a donde iba mientras que el chico me sonrió amablemente para ir tras Katie.

Imagine que ella iba donde Stella mientras que él tal vez solo la seguía, podría ser su novio lo cual seria una pena ya que es realmente guapo. Sacudí mi cabeza al tener un pensamiento sobre él y seguí caminando para ir con los demás.

- Roxy que bien que llegas - sonrió Bloom - mira, él es Ethan, hermano mayor de Katie

_- "Hermano" - _esboce una sonrisa al oír eso, como si fuese lo mejor que pude haber escuchado en mi vida.

- hola - sonrió el chico tranquilamente - ¿dónde esta Stella? - miro a las chicas preocupados.

Mi sonrisa se cayo al ver el rostro preocupado que tenía cuando nombro a Stella, ¿acaso algo había entre ellos? se podía notar en sus ojos que hay algo mas. Riven miro tranquilo a Ethan y le punto en dirección en la que ella estaba, Ethan apretó los puños e hizo una mueca decepcionado al verla, probablemente porque estaba con Brandon; tal vez si hubo algo o hay algo.

Escuche la voz masculina de alguien y al mirar vi a un medico frente a nosotros, la madre de Stella se le acerco y estuvieron musitando algunas cosas, luego el medico se fue y ella camino hacia donde se encontraba Stella. Algo estuvieron hablando y luego ambas se acercaron, Brandon se quedo ahí sentado mirando el suelo.

- hey Stella - sonrió Ethan acercándose para abrazarla. Le susurro algo al oído y luego se separaron.

- ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunto mi madre a la de Stella.

- por lo visto ya se puede entrar - respondió la madre de Stella sonriendo - ve... - miro a su hija quien tímidamente le asintió.

- bueno, entonces solo nos queda esperar - dijo Sky sonriendo luego de que Stella había entrado.

Estuvo allí dentro por horas, de hecho me sorprendía que los médicos la hayan dejado por tanto tiempo. Estuvimos sin saber nada unas dos o tres horas, parecían eternas, mientras que Stella estuvo dentro todo el tiempo.

- ha pasado mucho tiempo allí adentro - dijo Bloom rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que había.

- creo que este muy bien - dijo Musa preocupada - ¿no sería mejor ir a ver?

- yo creo que hay que darle un poco mas - dijo Brandon mirando la puerta.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Tenía ambas manos entrelazadas sobre la cama, miraba a mi padre preocupada cuando solté un suspiro pesado y agache la cabeza llevando las manos a mi frente.

- te necesito... - murmure con los ojos cerrados - por favor papá, abre los ojos

Levante la cabeza para mirar al hombre en la cama nuevamente.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Una pequeña niña corría por el césped del campo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Aquella pequeña tenía el cabello de color amarillo dorado y sus ojos dos soles hermosos. Claramente se podía observar que la chica tenía entre seis o siete años de edad aproximadamente._

_- ¡Stella no tan lejos! - grito un hombre de unos treinta años mas o menos al ver a su hija correr por todo el campo._

_La pequeña dejo de correr y saludo a sus padres que preparaban un picnic tranquilos. Ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja con una sonrisa radiante y corrió a ellos a toda velocidad para saltar a los brazos de su padre al tiempo en que todos reían divertidos._

_- ¡Papi! - dijo la pequeña sonriente._

_- Te Amo mi niña - la abrazo su padre con una sonrisa._

_- también yo papá - dijo la pequeña sonriendo para luego abrazar a su madre - mamá..._

_- sonríe Princesa, porque una sonrisa es el mejor regalo para todos - dijo Luna sonriendo. La pequeña sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Sonreí un poco, algo triste y volví a mirar a mi padre antes de tragar saliva. Me levante de la silla y suspire pesadamente, llevaba tres horas aquí sentada y él seguía así.

- espero que te mejores - dije mirando a mi padre - me encantaría que las cosas fueran como antes, se que hice cosas que no debía y enserio estoy arrepentida por todo lo que te hice pasar... perdóname papá... - me di la vuelta y camine hacia la puerta para poder salir.

- yo no tengo nada que perdonar - escuche la voz de mi padre detrás de mi. Me detuve en seco y abrí mis ojos sorprendida, me di la vuelta lentamente y lo vi sonreírme ahí en la camilla - sonríe Stella, porque una sonrisa es el mejor regalo para todos - una sonrisa apenas comenzó a dibujarse en mis labios, mis piernas no me respondían así que solo podía mirarlo. Poco a poco en mis ojos se acumulaban algunas lagrimas pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad, pedía a gritos a mis piernas moverse y cuando al fin me respondieron solo corrí hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

- ¡Papá! - dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba.

Minutos mas tardes el medico estaba revisando a mi padre. Yo estaba mas tranquila de verlo bien, él dijo que todo estaba bien y que no sentía dolor alguno, no me extraña siendo que estuvo en cama un día completo.

- entonces creo que por seguridad es mejor que pase un día mas aquí, mañana sería mas prudente que saliera - dijo el medico tranquilo.

- veo que no hay de que preocuparse entonces - dijo mi madre sonriendo un poco.

Una vez que el medico saliera de la habitación mi padre me miro tranquilo - ¿te cambiaste la gasa y limpiaste la herida?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta, quiero decir, acaba de despertar de un accidente en la escalera y me pregunta eso, realmente esta loco. No podía responder que si ya que no lo hice anoche y debía hacerlo aunque limpiarla, ¿por qué no lo hice? ah si, por esa razón.

- si - mentí tranquila y con una sonrisa.

Sentí los brazos de Brandon rodear mi cintura sabiendo que yo estaba mintiendo. Lo mire con una sonrisa y lo besé en los labios fugazmente, luego de eso nos pidieron salir de la habitación para dejarlo descansar aun mas.

- entonces, ¿ahora qué? - pregunto Brandon una vez que ya la mayoría se había ido a su casa.

- me gustaría ir a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa - dije tranquila - es la misma que use ayer

- si, pero toma en cuenta que no dormiste con ella - me susurro Brandon al oído.

Sonreí algo sonrojada y luego me fui a mi casa, Brandon se fue a la suya. Entre en mi casa y le informe a Alice y a James sobre lo sucedido en el hospital, luego de haber estado hablando con ellos por unos quince minutos subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa. Apenas había terminado de cambiarme cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, por un momento pensé que era Brandon pero al ver la pantalla vi que decía mamá.

- ¿mamá? - pregunte al aire confundida para luego contestar la llamada - ¿qué sucede?

_- pues... no se si será algo apresurado pero... ¿quería saber si querías ir a tomar algo conmigo?_ - guarde silencio unos segundos.

- esta bien - respondí tranquila.

- _perfecto, te veré en Boris&Rony en media hora _- dijo ella tranquila.

- bien - asentí tranquila - nos veremos

Colgué la llamada para luego sentarme unos minutos al pc. Algo en el me llamo la atención, era el blog de este misterioso que tiene todos los chismes de última, este si es que es adicto a los chismes.

Parte del blog hablaba sobre cosas que no me importaba pero había algo que si llamaba mucho la atención _Stella se enfrente a la realidad, joven arrepentida de lo que todo lo que ha echo_. Esto si era una verdadera bazofia estaba enojada y mas porque eso solo lo sabía yo ya que mi padre estaba inconsciente en el momento, no espera, también mi madre.

Salí de mi casa para poder ir a ver a mi madre. Cuando la vi nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos unas cosas. Fue un momento incomodo ya que muchas cosas habían pasado y juntarnos así de la nada era extraño.

Ella estaba decidida a ser parte de mi vida nuevamente y ciertamente la iba a aceptar comenzando de cero. Me di cuenta de que el divorcio de mis padres pudo haberme afectado mas de lo pensé ya que nuevas actitudes comencé a tomar, recuerdo que la primera vez que me fui del colegio a mitad de la jornada fue dos semanas después de que mi madre me había engañado, y la idea de irme fue de Drake, mi padre estaba echando humo ese día.

- entonces, ¿algo bueno te ha sucedido? - pregunto mi madre tranquila.

- yo... - musite apenas - volví con Brandon

Ella me miro seria, seguro no sabía que habíamos terminado - ya veo... - murmuro.

Mire al techo algo incomoda y luego a mi madre - ¿y Adam? - pregunte con una mueca - ¿cómo esta?

Ella cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza - no creo que te interesa

- que astuta - dije sonriendo divertida.

Mi madre me sonrió tranquila y luego tome el café que estaba sobre la mesa. Mire a mi madre de reojo y sonreí un poco. Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando sobre algunos temas, intentando que la incomodidad se fuera y por un momento, sinceramente, me pareció que así fue, como si nada malo hubiera sucedido.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Golpeé la puerta de la casa de Sky para poder entrar a verlo, quería saber como estaba después de la pelea e imaginaba que sus padres no estaban tan contentos con ninguno de sus dos hijos. Pasaron unos minutos y me abrieron la puerta, era Diaspro.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto hostil.

- vine a ver a Sky - respondí intentando ser amable - ¿está?

Ella me miro de reojo y se hizo a un lado - en su habitación

Entre tranquila y subí las escaleras para luego caminar tres puertas a la derecha y golpear en la tercera. La puerta se abrió y pude ver a Sky que me sonrió contento.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto sonriéndome alegre mientras me dejaba entrar - pensé que nos juntaríamos en el parque en dos horas

- si pero decidí venir a verte - dije sonriendo - ¿qué paso con u brazo? - lo mire bien, en su brazo izquierdo tenía una muñequera ortopédica como si fuese un yeso pero no un yeso.

- ah me lo disloque en la pelea, nada grave, el medico dijo que debía usar esto por unas dos semanas a lo máximo - sonrió Sky - la parte mala de la película es que no podre jugar basquet

- entonces ahora te lo pensaras dos veces antes de atacar a alguien así - me reí un poco.

- fue por una buena causa - me sonrió él tranquilo mientras me sentaba en su cama - tenía ganas de desquitarme con ese imbécil

- ¿sabes? nunca supe que paso al final, ¿esta o no esta? - pregunte confundida.

- es difícil saberlo, muchos creen que no porque han pasado meses y no se han notado nada de síntomas así que todo esta bien por ahora - me explico Sky despreocupado.

- eso es grandioso - dije sonriendo - digo, ya no seras tío

- habría sido lindo serlo - me miro sonriendo, luego soltó una risa y bajo la cabeza - por cierto, ¿has sabido algo de Stella y su padre?

- pues solo se que después del hospital se fue a su casa - respondí con una mueca - no parecía muy contenta por dejar a su padre ahí

- al menos puede dormir en paz, sabe que él esta bien - dijo Sky sonriendo - esto es un desastre

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunte preocupada.

- en dos días sera el partido final de semestre y no puedo jugar, alguien debe reemplazarme y lo peor de todo es que elegirán al capitán mañana, quería serlo - respondió Sky con un gran suspiro pesado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- ay Sky... - suspire colocando una mano en su hombro - no te preocupes, creo que lo mejor es recuperarte de ese brazo lastimado

Sky me sonrió un poco - eso me encanta de ti

- ¿qué cosa? - fruncí el ceño confundida.

- siempre dando ánimos y olvidando lo malo - dijo sonriendo - me encanta

- me alegro - dije sonriendo - ahora sonríe porque estoy pensando en ir a un lugar

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto confundido.

- tú y yo somos una pareja, Flora y Helio son una pareja, Musa y Riven son pareja, Stella y Brandon también son pareja - dije sonriendo - Nabu y Layla están en camino a ser parejas, han tenido algunas citas pero aun no son oficialmente y Tecna y Timmy solo pueden disimular que no sienten nada, que por cierto no lo hacen muy bien - reí divertida - mi idea es ir todos como grupos y parejas, Flora y yo tenemos un plan para unir a Tecna y a Timmy

- Bloom, no te metas en eso - dijo Sky con una mueca - déjalos tranquilos

- solo quiero hacer de cupido por una vez y ver que tal resulta - me encogí de hombros divertida. Sky se rió entre dientes y me beso en la mejilla.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Salí de mi habitación al escuchar a mi madre llamarme, entre en la sala de la casa y la vi algo apurada recogiendo sus cosas, entre ellas las llave del auto.

- Flora, saldré ahora y llegare tarde - dijo ella sin mirarme mientras revisaba unos papeles - necesito que cuides a tu hermana también que la vayas a buscar, esta donde una amiga

- mamá, te dije que iba a salir en un rato mas - me cruce de brazos - ¿qué hay de papá? ¿él no puede ir?

- no, imposible - meneo el dedo indice de un lado a otro - esta fuera por un viaje de negocio, así que tendrás que ir tú

- sería genial tener un mayordomo o una niñera - murmure rodando los ojos mientras me daba la vuelta - a veces pienso que Stella tiene suerte y ella ni cuenta se da

Volví a mi habitación y me contacte con Tecna para avisarle que no podría salir hoy, ella me dijo que no importaba ya que de todos modos nadie va a ir por unos problemas de último minuto. Di un suspiro y me senté en la cama con un libro. No se cuanto tiempo estuve leyendo pero se que se me paso volando ya que mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Miele y al parecer ya se me había hecho tarde.

- ay Flora... - suspiro ella una vez que volvíamos a casa juntas - al menos viniste

- si, siento la tardanza - me reí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- el clima esta muy mal - levanto la cabeza al cielo - ¿crees que llueva?

- no lo se - dije mirando el cielo nublado - ¿tú quieres que llueva? - la mire curiosa.

- así no tendría que ir al colegio - dijo ella sonriendo. Me reí suavemente y asentí con la cabeza. Antes de volver a casa ambas pasamos a una pastelería para poder comprar y luego recién volver a casa.

- ¡Si! - dijo Miele sonriendo - vamos a comprar pasteles

- ya veremos las caries que tendrás - dije riendo mientras me acercaba al mostrador. Pedí una orden sencilla y varata.

- oye Flora - dijo Miele - ese chico de ahí te esta mirando

Mire en donde Miele me señalo y vi a Drake que me miraba fijamente. Lo mire sorprendida y algo nerviosa ya que su mirada no era nada agradable, parecía ser despectiva y a la vez enojada. De la nada cerró los ojos tranquilamente y salió de la tienda.

- ¿quién era él? - pregunto Miele preocupada.

- no te preocupes por eso - le sonreí un poco para luego mirar fijamente la puerta de cristal. Drake estuvo parado ahí unos minutos y luego cruzo la calle. Después de tomar nuestra orden ambas volvimos a casa.

Entre en mi habitación y revise mi computadora tranquila para ver si tenía a Bloom conectada o tal vez a Stella, aunque sería mejor Bloom, sonreí un poco y le hable enseguida.

_Flo Linph:_ _no adivinaras con quien me encontre en la tienda de pasteles "Zoni"_

_Bloomstar123: ¿con quién?_

_Flo Linph: Drake..._

_Bloomstar123:..._

_Bloomstar123: ¿te dijo algo?_

_Flo Linph: solo me miro como enojado y despectivo... :/ ¿crees que este molesto porque Stella termino con él?_

_Bloomstar123: tal vez, ¿por qué habrán terminado?_

_Flo Linph: quien sabe... _

- ¡Flora! - escuche gritar a Miele. Mire la puerta de mi habitación y luego me levante tranquila para ir a ver que necesitaba. Miele se encontraba en la puerta de la entrada mirando sorprendida a alguien, hice que se hiciera hacia atrás y mire a quien estaba en la entrada; Chimera.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunte algo molesta - ¿cómo sabes donde vivo?

- niña, yo lo se todo - dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa - además, cualquiera que sepa como entrar en la oficina de Faragonda sin problemas puede sacar las direcciones de los alumnos

- vaya, que bien por ti - dije con sarcasmo.

- escucha Flora, vine a verte a ti por una razón - sonrió Chimera - y creo que sabes cual es

- Miele ve a tu habitación - la envié con un tono serio. Ella me miro sorprendida y sin decir nada se fue, luego mire a Chimera - si quieres algo de mi no lo tendrás porque no tengo nada que quieras

- si, de hecho si lo tienes - sonrió Chimera misteriosa - escucha, me gustaría que Brandon y Stella terminaran...

- ¿y qué te hace pensar que yo te diré como o te ayudare a eso? - pregunte molesta.

- fácil, destruye al eslabón mas débil y el resto le seguirá pronto - dijo Chimera despreocupada - tienes dos días Flora o te vas a hundir como el _Titanic_

- ¿qué tienes con Stella? - pregunte seria - ¿por qué solo la molestas? ¿te ha echo algo?

- ¿hacerme? - pregunto sorprendida - por favor, Stella no mataría ni una mosca

- ¿enserio? - levante la ceja incrédula.

- a menos que ella misma este determinada a hacerlo - dijo Chimera despreocupada - dos días Flora...

Chimera se dio la vuelta y se fue. Yo me quede ahí parada mirándola irse, estaba tan confundida por la actitud de ella, venir aquí como si nada y decirme que tengo que hacer que Stella y Brandon terminen o arruinara mi vida... eso solo significa que sabe algo sobre mi pero yo no tengo nada que esconder.

- esto es malo - suspire algo preocupada - me pregunto que es lo que sabrá Chimera

Continuara...

* * *

Chan chan chan... ¡Chimera te estas pasando un poco de la raya! aaww el papá de Stella esta bien y ella intentando volver a confiar en su madre... que casi tierno capítulo... ¿Lira por qué te gusta darle drama y suspenso a las lectoras? ¿no ves que seguro se muerden hasta las uñas por eso? skjsakjaskj

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Si fue lindo, aunque se veía de otra manera en mi cabeza igual quedo bien askjsakj no tengo ni idea de que pasara con Radius y Luna pero si se que va a suceder con ella y Stella jijiji

- winxmusa: Al menos se recupero. ¿Cómo hubiera sido si el fics termina y ellos no vuelven? mmm... ¿obligada a otra parte? ¿no? ¿si? askjaskj Pero por supuesto que se que significa, pal ingles soy seca sakjsakj ;) siempre pueden escuchar la canción en youtube ;) vamos a hacer que mejore la relación madre e hija. Tecna y Timmy... Dios, ¿por qué a mi?... todos tenemos a una amiga loca que abre la boca para decir estupideces pero te saca hasta la mejor sonrisa de todas.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden, yo actualizo los fines de semana pero hay ocasiones en las que hago excepciones y esta es una de ellas... ahora debo hacer la tarea que no hice aksjkasjkas ;)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	29. Chapter 29: La Amenaza de Faragonda

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 29:

La Amenaza de Faragonda

.: Flora :.

- ¿ella de dijo eso? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida.

- si - asentí lentamente - yo, no quiero hacer que Stella y Brandon terminen pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que pueda saber sobre mi

- seguro no es nada - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza.

- esto malo - dije preocupada - yo no tengo nada que ocultar sin embargo ella se notaba tan segura de si misma

- es una trampa - dijo Tecna tranquila.

Mire a Stella quien tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Torcí los labios y pase la mano por enfrente de ella pero ni de eso se percato. Hace como una hora que nos habíamos reunido todas en su casa para poder yo contarles lo sucedido ayer por la noche con Chimera.

El teléfono sonó y eso hizo reaccionar a Stella, por alguna razón. Ella tomo el teléfono y contesto sin mirar quien era.

- dime... - dijo tranquila sin quitar la vista del suelo - estoy ocupada ahora... mañana estará bien... si, no te preocupes no pasara... bien, nos vemos allá... - colgó la llamada.

- ¿quién era? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

- Ethan - respondió Stella mirándola para luego mirarme a mi - mmm.. Flora... ¿estas segura de que no escondes nada?

- claro, es decir, tengo mis secretos como toda persona pero nada tan malo como para hundirme - dije mirando a Stella tranquila. Ella asintió y se levanto de la cama, tomo su celular, unas llaves y camino a la puerta - ¿dónde vas?

- a casa de Chimera - dijo tranquila - ¿a dónde mas?

- ¿qué harás? - pregunto Bloom suspicaz. Stella solo se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. Todas nos miramos entre nosotras y la seguimos preocupadas.

- Stella, la idea no es que cometas una locura - dije preocupada - ¿qué vas hacer?

- voy a... hablar algo con Chimera - dijo tranquila - tú solo ve a tu casa tranquilita y olvídate de su amenaza porque no sucederá

- ay no - dijo Musa preocupada - tengo miedo, ¿qué harás?

- nada por lo que deban preocuparse - dijo Stella saliendo de la casa. Mire a las chicas y me mordí el labio inferior preocupada.

* * *

.: Ethan :.

Colgué la llamada a Stella y suspire pesadamente. Katie estaba en tennis y Stella no podía salir así que iba a pasar el día aburrido y solito, que pena mi vida.

Camine tranquilamente por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente cuando me detuve en un cruce y ladeé la cabeza aun lado mirando a una chica que estaba caminando del otro lado de la calle. Crucé tranquilamente y camine detrás de ella sin decir nada hasta que ella se detuvo y luego siguió caminando, yo me quede ahí parado.

- Roxy... - la llame. Ella logro escucharme y se dio la vuelta. Me miro sorprendida y luego se me acerco - hola

- hola - dijo tranquila - ¿qué haces aquí?

- pues vengo del cine, quería ver una película pero ni Stella ni Katie pueden - respondí algo pesado - no se, creo que debo hacer mas amigos, en especial hombres

Roxy rió suavemente y dulcemente - tal vez

Sonreí un poco - ¿qué me dices de ti?

- oh... yo iba al trabajo - dijo tranquila.

- ¿trabajo? - levante una ceja confundido - ¿a tan temprana edad?

- es que es cosa familiar, mi padre tiene un bar de jugos en la playa y tengo que trabajar en ocasiones - respondió tranquila - digamos que la paga es horrible pero las propinas increíble - rió divertida - ¿quieres venir?

- claro, porque no, de todos modos no tenía nada mejor que hacer - respondí sonriendo.

- perfecto - sonrió ella.

- entonces... un bar de jugos ¿eh? - dije sonriendo mientras caminaba con ella.

- si, papá lo tenía hace tiempo, antes de que naciera pero como nos mudamos tuvo que cerrar y ahora ha vuelto a abrir - explico Roxy tranquila.

- suena bien, veré trabajar a una linda chica y tomare un buen juego - dije sonriendo.

Roxy se sonrojo un poco y me miro sonriendo - también oirás buena música

- ah conque un bar musical - dije sonriendo - mucho mejor aun

- ¿tú y Stella se conocen desde hace mucho? - pregunto Roxy de la nada.

- si, desde que tenía como seis años ella, yo tenía nueve creo - respondí tranquilo - como es la mejor amiga de mi hermana pasaba mucho tiempo en nuestra casa y así nos hicimos amigos

- suena lindo - dijo Roxy con una mueca - solo por curiosidad... ¿hubo algo entre ustedes?

La mire sorprendido y algo confundido por su pregunta. Gire mi vista al cielo y fingí pensarlo para luego mirarla nuevamente - no - mentí tranquilo - absolutamente nada

- es raro - dijo ella sin mirarme - cuando estábamos en el hospital, por alguna razón llegue a pensar que si, digo, como la mirabas... como actuabas con ella... casi como un novio

- ella tiene novio - sonreí tranquilo - ya te dije que somos muy amigos, casi hermanos

- ya veo - sonrió ella - es... bueno

- si - asentí lentamente mientras le sonreí tranquilo. Era extraño pero se sentía bien estar con Roxy, aunque apenas la conocía prácticamente nos llevábamos bien.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Entre en la habitación de Chimera tranquilamente y la mire de reojo, ella estaba sentada en su cama mirando una revista de modas, de mal gusto si me preguntan.

- supongo que la tonta de Flora ya te contó - dijo ella sin mirarme - no puede mantener al boca cerrada

- no la insultes, es mi amiga - dije seria - Chimera... no vengo a pelear ni nada, quiero que hablemos... de enemiga a enemiga

- suena interesante - dijo ella sonriéndome maliciosa - pero como siempre tengo mejores cosas que hacer como para escucharte

- ¿cómo ir a una cita con alguien inventado? - pregunte con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- habla - me miro seria ella.

- no se que sepas de Flora pero no vas a separarme de Brandon - la mire seria - y pensándolo bien, quiero saber que sabes de Flora

- una mentira - me sonrió tranquila - así que... ve con cuidado Stella, rompe con tu novio y Flora no saldrá lastimada, te sorprendería lo que una mentira y una edición pueden hacer para arruinar la vida de alguien

- es curioso porque pensaba lo mismo - dije sonriendo - no hay nadie mejor que yo para esparcir rumores por el colegio

Chimera apretó los dientes y me miro molesta - ¿por qué?

- te alejaras de Flora, no te meterás en mi relación y sobre todo... no volveré a ver tu cara cerca de mis amigos nunca mas... - la mire con seguridad - sabes que tengo trucos bajo la manga

Chimera apretó los puños y suspiro enojada.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Camine hasta el casillero de Stella y me quede quieta mirándola extrañada. Ella estaba con unos tarros de pinturas, algunas luces y cosas raras.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunte confundida.

- ¿qué no es obvio? - pregunto ella tranquila - cambio mi casillero, pienso en que tenga algo de Stella

- ¿puedes hacer eso? - pregunte sorprendida.

- no - dijo despreocupada - podría tener problemas por esto

- ¿entonces por qué tan despreocupada? - pregunte confundida.

- porque... - intento decir ella pero callo mirando con una sonrisa por mi hombro. Me di la vuelta y vi a Brandon acercarse, se paro a mi lado y sonrió confundido.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunto incrédulo.

- arreglo mi casillero - dijo Stella tranquila.

- aahh - asintió Brandon - entonces, tendrás problemas por esto

- no, claro que no - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - era lo que le iba a explicar a Bloom... hable con Faragonda, le di un par de puntos de vista sobre lo feo que es mi casillero y llegamos a un acuerdo, me dejo personalizarlo solo si participaba en un aburrido concurso de diseño

- oh genial - sonrió Brandon acercándose a besarla en los labios fugazmente - entonces, ¿cuándo es el concurso?

- el viernes - sonrió ella tranquila.

- ¿el viernes? - la mire sorprendida - espero que no sea a las...

- siete - dijo Stella tranquila - ¿qué paso?

- Stella, ese día empieza el campeonato de basquetball, dijiste que irías - dijo Brandon mirándola. Stella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego me miro, yo le asentí con la cabeza.

- lo... olvide - dijo apenas - oh Brandon, lo siento tanto

- Stella, se supone que si los chicos ganan íbamos a celebrar ¿lo olvidas? ¡En tu casa! - le recordé - además... tienes que ir a apoyar a tu novio

- Bloom - me miraron ambos con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿qué? - pregunte inocentemente - son mis amigos - Ambos rieron entre dientes y luego yo sacudí la cabeza - bien, ya entendí, estoy demás

Me di la vuelta y me comencé a caminar para irme pero me detuve al ver a Roxy acercándose.

- hola Bloom - me saludo tranquila.

- hola, oye, llame a tu casa después de tu hora de trabajo y tu madre me dijo que saliste con un chico - dije con una sonrisa pícara.

- mi madre siempre tan calladita - dijo ella con una mueca - como sea, ¿qué querías?

- saber si entendías la tarea de historia - dije con una mueca - pero no te preocupes, después llame a Tecna y ella me la explico

- apuesto a que ya la tenía hecha - rió Roxy tranquila.

- apuesta ganada - me reí divertida - entonces...

- ¿entonces? - pregunto ella confundida.

- ¿con quién estabas? - pregunte sonriendo - ¿quién es el futuro novio?

- no sera un futuro novio, solo es... un gran amigo - dijo ella sonriendo mientras caminaba. Camine a su lado hasta el casillero y nos detuvimos.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunto Roxy a Stella al verla decorar su casillero.

- personalizo mi casillero - sonrió despreocupada.

- Bloom... - intento decir Roxy mirándome.

- no, no se puede hacer eso - negué con la cabeza.

- oh - dijo ella confundida.

- como sea, me dirás quien es ese chico ahora - dije sonriendo.

- ¿chico? ¿qué chico? - pregunto Stella reaccionando a algo - ¿de qué chico hablan? ¿es guapo?

Me reí un poco al ver el rostro celoso de Brandon que intentaba no demostrarlo tanto.

- Roxy salió con un chico ayer - dije sonriendo.

- genial - sonrió Stella - ¿y qué era guapo?

- bueno... mentiría si dijera que no - se sonrojo un poco Roxy.

- chicas, yo aun estoy aquí ¿si? y tengo novia - dijo Brandon mirando a Stella.

- si, si, lo que digas - no le tomo importancia Stella - ¿quién es? ¿lo conozco? ¿cómo se llama?

- pues... si lo conoces, es Ethan - sonrió un poco Roxy.

- ¿Ethan? - pregunto Stella con una expresión entre sorprendida e incrédula - ¿tú... saliste con Ethan?

- no fue una salida como tal, me lo encontré en la calle y me acompaño al trabajo, luego de eso me invito a comer - dijo Roxy con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, algo me dice que alguien aquí gusta de un castaño de diecinueve años.

- ¿Ethan? - pregunto Stella sorprendida aun - ¿mi Ethan?

- ¿cómo qué "mi Ethan"? - pregunto Brandon con un toque de celos.

- es mi amigo - se defendió Stella tranquila. Note que había una expresión un poco molesta de Stella, aunque podía disimularlo bien ya que ni Brandon ni Roxy la notaron. Me preguntaba si a ella le molestaba que Ethan y Roxy salieran.

- Stella - escuche la voz de Katie. Me di la vuelta y vi que sonrió un poco al verla pero al vernos a nosotros, en especial a Roxy, cambio su expresión por una seria y casi de muerte - te he buscado toda la mañana

- no entiendo porque si te dije que estaría aquí - dijo Stella con una mueca - ten - me entrego las cosas con las cuales personalizaba su casillero. Tomo su mochila y se fue con Katie sin despedirse.

- eso fue raro - dije extrañada, mire las cosas y suspire - ¿qué haré con esto?

- déjalo por ahí - dijo Brandon cruzándose de brazos - no entiendo que es lo que todas le ven a ese chico

- bueno, siendo honesta es muy guapo - dije sonriendo - y al parecer Roxy es quien quiere estar con él

- es muy guapo - sonrió ella tranquila - y al parecer tenemos muchas cosas en común

- sigue sin caerme bien - dijo Brandon de malas.

- solo lo dices por Stella - dije riendo un poco - odias que sea amiga de algún chico en especial de Ethan

- tengo mis razones - dijo Brandon con una mueca - además no tiene que ser de todos los chicos... puede ser amiga de los noños

- ella no se les acerca - dijo Roxy frunciendo el ceño.

- por eso mismo - sonrió Brandon.

- como sea, en lo que a mi respecta, me la pase increíble con Ethan - dijo Roxy sonriendo - es mas, vendrá después de clases para ir al cine

- una cita, que bien - dije sonriendo mientras Roxy sacaba cosas de su casillero.

- no es una cita - se sonrojo - somos amigos

- amigos que quieren ser mas que amigos - dije riendo mientras dejaba las cosas de Stella en su casillero que dejo abierto.

- solo amigos - dijo Roxy mientras íbamos camino al salón de clases.

Entramos al salón y vimos a las chicas reunidas hablando sobre algo, Roxy y yo fuimos hacia ellas y Brandon hacia los chicos.

- ¿dónde estaban? - pregunto Flora sonriendo.

- nos detuvimos en el casillero de alguien - dije riendo - ¿han visto a Stella?

- si, esta metida en un problema - dijo Musa riendo - mira por la ventana

Mire a Musa confundida y luego camine hasta la ventana, abrí mis ojos sorprendida y mi boca también al ver a muchos estudiantes abajo y entre ellos Stella. Tenían muchos carteles y estaban sentados en el césped como si fuera una protesta, Faragonda los miraba enojada.

- ¿qué esta pasando? - pregunte confundida.

- una protesta por algo tonto - dijo Tecna - al parecer esta escuela tiene una adicción a un dulce de una de las maquinas expendedoras y ahora lo han cambiado por otro

- están en una protesta para traer devuelta el dulce - me miro sonriendo Layla - no me parece tonto, Tecna, me parece increíble que media escuela este ahí

- me parece que están siendo lideradas por esas dos - dijo Flora sonriendo - es sorprendente que ellas puedan llevar acabo esto

- ¿quiénes? - pregunto Roxy confundida.

- Stella y Katie - miro Musa con una sonrisa.

- hey chicas, ¿qué les parece ir a ver? - escuche a Riven - tal parece que todos los profesores están metidos allá abajo así que, ¿por qué no vamos a ver?

- sería una buena idea - dije aun mirando por la ventana como Stella le decía algo a Faragonda.

Fui con el grupo al patio de la escuela y apenas habíamos salido podía escuchar varios gritos de protesta de parte de los estudiantes mientras los profesores intentaban enviarlos a todos a sus salas. Mire hacia el edificio y pude ver que varios alumnos que aun permanecían en sus salas miraban sorprendidos y/o atentos a lo sucedido aquí.

- esta es una locura - dije sorprendida - aquí no esta media escuela, esta casi toda la escuela

- los estudiantes nuevos son quienes deben estar en las salas - dijo Sky con un tono algo serio - ya que todos los demás conocen perfectamente a Stella y a Katie por lo que no sería extraño que los antiguos estén aquí

- es verdad - dijo Brandon con un tono algo sorprendido - vaya que hay gente aquí

- oye Tecna, ¿cuál es ese dulce? - pregunto Nabu con una mueca.

- mmm... no conozco su nombre pero se que es algo que viene en un paquete chico y es algo como unas bolitas, como del porte de unas canicas y son de colores - dijo Tecna algo extrañada - tiene un nombre extraño

- ¿zoomballs? - pregunto Helio curioso.

- si, ese - dijo Tecna asintiendo - ¿cómo lo sabes?

- esta en los carteles - apunto Helio hacia el frente.

- ¡No lo volveré a repetir de nuevo, todos a sus salones! - escuche a Faragonda enojada mas sin gritar, solo alzaba la voz - ¡Stella, Katie, las quiero en mi oficina ahora!

Mire a Stella sorprendida y pude notar la mirada de decisión que tenía, negó con la cabeza y miro a Faragonda con seguridad.

- esto es malo - dijo Layla preocupada - esta muy enojada

- ambas están en un gran lió ahora - dijo Flora preocupada también - no lo entiendo, solo es un tonto dulce

- y es por eso que ustedes son nuevos - escuche la voz conocida de Andy. Me di la vuelta y lo vi con una polera que decía _zoomballs._

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Nabu intrigado.

- esas bolitas de caramelo son únicas, solo tres escuelas la tienen y no las venden fuera. Quienes las comen se vuelven adictos a ellas, son los dulces mas delicioso que puedes comer - dijo Andy sonriendo - no los venden fuera ya que los transportan de otro país al otro lado del mundo, no creo que puedas conseguirla a menos que viajes, además son perfectas ya que tienen un liquido frutal por dentro que te da una gran energía y te mantiene despierto... el sabor es increíble y es por eso que esta escuela las adora, no las pueden prohibir, eso es una locura...

- esto es una locura, ustedes están locos - dijo Brandon con firmeza.

- entonces díselo a tu novia y a su mejor amiga - dijo Andy despreocupadas - fueron las primeras en juntar firmas y hacer la protesta después de haberse enterado la semana pasada de que quitarían los dulces de la maquina expendedora

- Stella se meterá en problemas - dije preocupada.

- y en muchos - dijo Tecna asintiendo.

- demasiados - dijo Roxy.

- ¡SE ACABO! ¡TODOS A SUS SALONES O ME VERÉ FORZADA A CANCELAR TODAS LAS ACTIVIDADES QUE ESTÁN PLANEADAS DE AQUÍ A FIN DE AÑO Y ESO INCLUYE LAS ACADEMIAS Y EL PARTIDO DE BASQUETBALL DE ESTE VIERNES! - la voz de Faragonda era enojo puro. Yo estaba sorprendida por su actitud y por su amenaza.

Los protestantes se quedaron callados, todos miraban a Stella, incluyendo Katie. Stella se lamió el labio inferior y miro a Faragonda sorprendida. No tenía ni idea de que pasaba por su cabeza pero era obvio que estaba puesta entre la espada y la pared.

- oh no... no puede cancelar el partido - dijo Riven sorprendido - viejo, nos costo llegar hasta donde estamos y si ganamos iremos a las finales para participar en la copa por el campeonato contra jugadores de otros países

- ya lo se - dijo Sky sorprendido también - pero por lo que se puede ver la decisión es de Stella

- oh no... - susurro Andy para ir corriendo hacia ellos. Mire a los chicos y seguimos a Andy. Ya mas de cerca pude ver a Stella nerviosa, como si intentara buscar una solución rápida pero por como están las cosas no era bueno.

.: Stella :.

- _"piensa Stella, tienes que buscar una solución rápido. Faragonda está usando una fuerte amenaza que podría meterme en mas problemas de los que estoy pero no puedo dejar esto así, no ahora después de todo lo que hemos pasado" - _pensé mirando a Faragonda fijamente - _"tal parece que solo queda una cosa por hacer"_

Me senté en el pasto tranquilamente con un cartel en la mano y mire a Faragonda con firmeza. La decisión estaba tomada, no iba a renunciar ahora. Esperaba a que las personas que estaban conmigo ahora se fueran puesto que a nadie le gustaría que la amenaza de Faragonda se cumpla sin embargo sucedió todo lo contrario a lo que pensé, ahí se sentaron conmigo.

Faragonda me miro enojada, con puro enojo y apretando lo puños como si intentara buscar algo mas para hacernos ir a los salones y olvidarnos de la razón por la que estamos aquí. Ella cerró los ojos lentamente y respiro hondo.

- si dentro de una hora no están todos en sus salones todo sera cancelado y ustedes dos - nos miro a Katie y a mi - serán expulsadas

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida ante lo que había oído - "_¿Expulsada? ahora si la regué en grande, mis padres me mataran"_

- ¡Si las expulsa a ellas nos expulsa a todos! - escuche la voz de Andy con firmeza. Mire a mi izquierda y lo vi ahí parado con una expresión de seguridad total. El colegio entero grito un _si_ al unisono y Faragonda no dijo mas, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- ¿¡Estas loca!? - se me acerco Brandon algo molesto. Bloom también se había acercado junto con él. No respondí a su pregunta, mas bien estaba pensando en una respuesta a todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, la expulsión, la cancelación de muchas cosas y todo esto por un simple dulce... no, no, no, es un simple dulce.

- Stella... - escuche a Bloom - será mejor que dejes esto o será tarde

- creo que tienen razón Stella - escuche a Katie - ¿expulsión? por favor, jamas hemos llegado hasta este punto, Faragonda lo hará si o si

Trague saliva preocupada y mire a los demás que me miraban preocupada, baje la mirada y luego a Katie.

- si quieres irte... vete... - dije con la voz tranquila pero demostrando seguridad a que yo no iba a bajar de donde estaba - de hecho, si quieren irse los demás que lo hagan, puedo quedarme sola y lo haré si es necesario...

Katie me miro preocupada y luego suspiro - tú si estás loca, no me iré sin ti y tampoco te dejare... nos vamos ambas a nuestros salones

- no - dije con firmeza - ya te dije, si te quieres ir te vas tú pero yo me quedo

Me di la vuelta y camine hasta donde estaba Andy.

- ¿por qué lo hiciste? - pregunte mirándolo seria.

- ¿no es obvio? - pregunto tranquilo - todos estamos aquí y no tienen porque salir perjudicada ustedes dos

- ya veo - murmure torciendo los labios.

- tengo un plan - sonrió Andy - creo que podrías ir a negociar con Faragonda, después de todo una mentira y tu poder de convención harán que consigas aquello

- es un buen plan, lastima que no lo usare - negué con la cabeza - pero gracias de todos modos

Fui a caminar no muy lejos para sentarme en un banco a pensar. Todos los que estaban allí contaban con una decisión rápida, ¿pero qué podía hacer? mi menté daba vueltas en una respuesta desconocida y se perdía en el espacio sin encontrarla. No sabía que hacer, iba a desesperarme no encontrar una respuesta. Sabía una cosa, yo inicie esto y me iba a quedar hasta el fin pero el problema era que si lo hacía Faragonda cancelaría todo y eso haría que toda la escuela me odiara por no hablar también de que me expulsaría.

- ¿qué haré? - agache la cabeza pensativa.

- es mejor rendirse - escuche la voz de Katie. Levante la cabeza sorprendida y la vi ahí mirándome con una expresión preocupada - no vamos a ganar Stella y se que la palabra rendirse no está en tu vocabulario... a menos que sean matemáticas... pero la cosa es, que no podemos contra Faragonda y lo sabes, todos los que están aquí tienen pensado en rendirse, solo esperan a que tú des tu decisión propia para irse... ¿sabes? no pensé que lo haría pero... yo me iré, no me quedaré, mis padres están del otro lado del mundo y son capas de devolverse a Gardenia si saben que me han expulsado... rendirse no es señal de debilidad Stella - se dio la vuelta y se fue de donde estaba.

Mire a Katie alejarse y suspire preocupada - no queda de otra mas que seguir a Katie - murmure algo sorprendida. Me levante de la banca y camine hasta donde estaban los demás apunto de informarles mi decisión.

- ¿qué va a pasar ahora? - pregunto un chico.

- yo... - suspire pesadamente - es mejor que esto se acabe, cada quien vuelva a su salón y boten estas cosas

- ¿qué? imposible... no puedo creerlo... debe ser una broma... ¿esto es todo?... oh rayos... - escuchaba a todos hablar a la vez.

- chicos, yo se que esto es raro y créanme me cuesta creer que me estoy rindiendo pero lo he pensado bien y es mejor no seguir - dije con firmeza - lo siento...

Me di la vuelta y me fui a la oficina de Faragonda. Di un suspiro preocupada y nerviosa antes de entrar. Pase a sentarme enfrente de ella y al mire esperando a a que me regañara, me castigara o algo peor. Lo cierto es que si estaba preparada para lo peor.

- esto fue muy lejos Stella - me miro seria - te dije la semana pasada que no podías hacer una protesta por un simple dulce, te explique la razón por la que se iba a quitar de las maquinas y te advertí que si hacías esto tendrías consecuencias

- no soy de quedarme de brazos cruzados - negué con la cabeza - pero veo que gano, felicidades

- no necesito felicitaciones por algo como esto - me miro seria y molesta - llamare a tus padres, no te voy a expulsar y no cancelare nada pero vas a estar en graves problemas y la señorita Jones están en graves problemas

- no fue idea de Katie - dije tranquila - así que si una persona está en graves problemas... esa es quien le habla

Faragonda me miro fijamente por unos minutos y luego cerró suavemente los ojos - ve tu salón ahora, mas tarde mandare a llamarte para hablar contigo y tus padres

- bien, imagino que me quitaran mi auto, el celular y las tarjetas de créditos - me encogí de hombros despreocupada. Me levante de la silla y fui a mi salón tranquila. Todos habían vuelto a los suyos y la verdad es que yo estaba tranquila y despreocupada extrañamente ya que anteriormente era todo lo contrario.

Entre en el salón y sonreí un poco al ver a Du Four aunque ella no me sonrió, hice una mueca y pase a sentarme a mi puesto tranquilamente. Bloom me dijo algunas cosas pero yo no la pesque, pose mi mirada en la ventana y ahí se quedo el resto de la clase, descanso, almuerzo y día. En un solo parpadear de ojos el día se había acabado y teníamos que volver a nuestras casas, lo que significaba problemas para mi ya que ni siquiera se si Faragonda mando a llamarme o no.

- he estado en problemas peores - me di ánimos a mi misma mientras salía del colegio - así que... esta vez las cosas no pueden ser peores ¿cierto? - di un suspiro pesado - ni yo me la creo y eso que hablo conmigo misma

Entre en el auto y volví a casa tranquila mientras intentaba no pensar en lo sucedido de hoy. Apenas entre en mi casa después de estacionar el auto en la cochera vi a James mirarme en señal de reproche, obviamente ya todos sabían lo sucedido hoy en el colegio y papá debería estar echando humo.

- está en la sala con tu madre - dijo serio - será mejor que vayas

- problemas... - murmure preocupada. Camine hasta la sala y entre tranquilamente.

- ¿papá? - lo llame con precaución.

- ah Stella, al fin llegas - me miro serio - tenemos que hablar

- eso nunca es bueno - dije preocupada.

- tienes razón - dijo mi madre que estaba sentada a su lado - nunca es bueno pero en esta ocasión habrá una excepción

- ¿cómo? - fruncí el ceño confundida mientras me sentaba enfrente de ambos - no entiendo

- escucha Stella, Faragonda nos informo lo sucedido hoy - dijo mi padre serio.

- ¿entonces estoy castigada? - pregunte confundida.

- no, hemos decidido que no - respondió con un semblante mas tranquilo él.

- ¿estoy soñando? - pregunte mas confundida aun - ¿acaso choque con el auto y estoy en un hospital inconsciente?

- no - rió divertida mi madre - verás Stella, en un principió la idea era castigarte pero lo pensamos bien y... - la expresión en su rostro era suave - nosotros siempre te hemos enseñado a seguir tus ideales y nunca rendirte, pelear por lo que quieres y consideres justo... es por eso que no podemos castigarte ya que parte de lo sucedido hoy es cosa que nosotros te enseñamos desde pequeña y que siempre has tenido presente en tu vida - mire a ambos algo sorprendida - no podemos castigarte pero si te podemos dar una advertencia... no hagas locuras sin pensar en consecuencias, si te hubieran expulsado probablemente te habríamos castigado después de todo lo sucedido el año pasado con el laboratorio - hice una mueca - pero no sucedió así por suerte supiste cuando detenerte aunque imagino que alguien mas te detuvo

- que lista - murmure tranquila - entonces, ¿realmente no estoy castigada?

- no pero... - dijo mi padre.

- siempre hay un pero - hice una mueca.

- pero otra llamada mas de Faragonda y habrán problemas - ignoro mi comentario él - ¿escuchaste?

- por supuesto - sonreí tranquila para luego abrazarlos - que bonito final feliz

- no del todo - dijo mi madre negando con la cabeza.

- ¿no? - parpadeé un par de veces confundida.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

La mañana había sido extraña y la tarde aun mas. Stella y yo habíamos salido en una cita y ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando la llevaba a comer a una pizzeria. En toda la cita ella no había mencionado nada sobre Faragonda o sus padres así que imaginaba que había sido bastante malo.

Tome su mano tranquilamente y al entrelace con mía. Estábamos muy lejos de la pizzeria cuando ella se detuvo, soltó mi mano y se abrazo a si misma. La mire preocupado y me quite mi chaqueta para ponérsela sobre los hombros, ella me miro con una sonrisa y me besó en los labios fugazmente.

- gracias - dijo con una sonrisa. Le sonreí tranquila y camine con ella tranquilamente - ¿tienes frío?

- no - respondí tranquilo. Di un suspiro pesado al saber que la curiosidad me iba a ganar así que me detuve y mire a Stella tranquilo - tengo que saber, ¿qué ha pasado?

- nada - dijo Stella sonriendo tranquila - ¿sabes? tal vez si me excedí está vez

- ¿tal vez? - levante una ceja metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón - yo creo que si te excediste

- lo se - murmuro ella - Brandon, creo que no debería haber hecho lo de hoy, tienes razón si estaba loca

Me reí un poco y la abracé tranquilamente - tal vez pero me gustas así

- que bueno porque la locura no acaba aquí - dijo ella con una sonrisa infantil.

Sonreí tranquilo y entramos en la pizzeria. Me froté las manos mientras tomaba asiento junto a Stella, el clima de afuera era horriblemente helado pero prefiero mas que ella tenga mi chaqueta y no se congele a que yo la tenga.

- ¿seguro que no quieres la chaqueta? - me pregunto ella preocupada.

- seguro - sonreí tranquilo - es mejor que tú la tengas

- bien - me sonrió no tan convencida.

Pedimos la pizza y esperamos a que llegara. Stella no me decía nada, ni siquiera miraba su celular, ella estaba totalmente desconectada de todo.

- Stella - la llame preocupado.

- dime - dijo ella reaccionando.

- ¿te sucede algo Princesa? - pregunte preocupado.

- no, es que... estoy distraída nada mas - dijo ella suspirando - ¿nos vamos? necesito aire

- está bien, déjame que pague - dije sonriendo un poco. Después de haber terminado fui a pagar y luego me acerque a Stella que tenía la vista en el suelo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta - ¿dónde quieres ir?

- caminar esta bien - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí de ahí junto con Stella tranquilo. Había algo que le preocupaba demasiado, se notaba ya que estaba muy distraída y no me quería decir por lo que me tenía muy intrigado con la duda. Habíamos ido a caminar al parque un rato y nos sentamos en una banca.

- ¿qué sucede Stella? - pregunte después de tanto esperar - lo siento, pero no puedo aguantar mas, tengo que saber

- mamá y papá no me castigaron - dijo ella mirando el suelo - pero... dijeron que tendría que hablar con Faragonda mañana y probablemente estaré en serios problemas con ella

- ¿qué crees que haga? - pregunte preocupado.

- no tengo ni idea, pero si se que será muy malo - me miro preocupada - no se, tal vez debería de cambiarme de nombre, mudarme de país e ir a criar llamas aunque claro no podría criarlas ya que me da asco la suciedad así que mejor me mudo a París y sería mas emocionante

Me reí divertido y la besé en la mejilla - entonces señorita Solaria, me iré con usted a París porque no voy a dejar que se aleje de mi después de haberla recuperado

- entonces huiré con el joven Johnson del país - bromeo ella - Te Amo Brandon - me sonrió dulcemente.

- yo Te Amo mas - sonreí tranquilo.

Volvimos a casa de Stella caminando tranquilamente. Aun había algo mas en mi mente y era el tema del partido y de su concurso, enserio, enserio que Stella estuviera allí apoyándome como en todos los partidos pero ella tiene un concurso también y algo me dice que tal vez yo soy quien tiene que apoyarla ahora.

- fue una cita divertida - dijo Stella una vez que llegamos a su casa - a pesar de todo fue divertido, es decir, sin importar que estaba distraída lo bueno fue que estuve contigo

- me alegro - dije sonriendo - aunque me gustaría que nos quedáramos mas tiempo - me incline un poco y la besé suavemente en los labios. El beso se intensifico mas y no quería detenerme pero una luz amarilla golpeo en mi rostro y escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta. Me separe de Stella e hice una mueca nervioso al ver a su padre.

- papá - dijo Stella tranquila.

- está helando aquí - dijo con un semblante suave - debes entrar, ten cuidado al volver Brandon y llama cuando llegues a tu casa

Sonreí un poco y asentí con la cabeza - nos veremos mañana Princesa

- por supuesto - me besó Stella en la mejilla - oh tu chaqueta...

- no importa, quédate con ella - sonreí tranquilo.

- adiós - me sonrió. La besé en la mejilla y luego me di la vuelta para alejarme.

* * *

.: Faragonda :.

Mire a Stella con una expresión de seriedad y firmeza. Ella solo me miraba preocupada, se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa y clavaba las uñas en sus palmas, clara señal de nerviosismo. Cerré los ojos lentamente y respire hondo para luego volver a mirar a Stella.

- no te voy a echar y tampoco voy a cancelar nada - la mire seria - pero a cambio quiero algo de ti

- ¿castigos? - pregunto ella preocupada - ¿servicio comunitario? ¿limpiar baños?

- es curioso Stella porque no quiero nada de eso - la mire tranquila - quiero algo mas accesible para ti

- ¿cómo qué? - pregunto curiosa.

- veamos... - sonreí un poco - una disculpa publica y que te olvides de todo tema relacionado con los dulces

- oh no... ¿publica? - pregunto sorprendida - pero soy Stella, jamas he hecho algo así antes, es decir soy como una líder

- una que caerá - dije sonriendo - ya sabes lo que quiero, lo he pensado mucho y es lo mejor

- uhg mejor expulseme y ya - dijo ella con una expresión de rendición. Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza.

- mañana antes de clases haremos un acto, ahí te vas a disculpar o cumpliré lo que dije - la mire seria.

- vaya, y pensar que por un momento fue mi día feliz, seguramente algo mejor me sucederá - dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, siento la graaaaaaaaaaan demora pero no saben lo horrible que he tenido el mes de mayo. El jueves me dormí a las 5 am con un trabajo y esta semana también la tengo llena de trabajos lo que significa que otra vez me desvelare, es estresante.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Bueno, ya estamos terminando el fics y las respuestas fueron concedidas en esté capítulo pero también deja varias preguntas este capítulo ¿o no? kasjkasj

- winxmusa: Ejem... la joven Lira no esta dispuesta a dar una entrevista personal así que todas las preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo... kasjkasjksaj okno... ya sabes, las respuestas siempre en el siguiente y último capítulo pero si quieres saber algo, Ethan y Roxy no estaría tan mal juntos y lo de Katie uuuhh es otra cosa. El nombre Ethan si lo puedes ocupar, no me molesta mientras no lo describas igual, la cosa es que yo casi siempre usaba el nombre Ethan en mis historias, Andrew también and Derek pero lo cambie por Drake ahora aksjaksj xd

- star 123: Que buen ojo, yo no me di cuenta hasta que vi tu comentario y dps todas las piezas encajaron en el rompe cabeza

- MVVA: Cierto... pero no te preocupes por Chimera, no tenía planeado que hiciera nada, solo quería una amenazada nada mas aksaksjjkas

Bueno damas y damas eso es todo por hoy. Ya me disculpe por la demora y debo decirles algo, si tú lees El Viaje en el Tiempo entonces debes entrar en la pagina que esta en mi perfil de Fanfictión (devianart) ahí comenzare a subir a los hijos de las winx y los enemigos, tengo ya 1 subido y espero que ustedes lo vean y comenten :)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	30. Chapter 30: Día de Concursos

¡Hola! y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Winx Club. Esta es una historia nueva en un Universo Alterno con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, Stella y Brandon. No se si algunos han leído mi anterior historia sobre esta pareja pero si la leyeron espero que esta nueva sea igual de buena que El Camino de la Luz.

Aviso:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ Empezar de Nuevo ~

Capítulo 30:

Día de Concursos

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa, ella estaba dormida en el escritorio a mi lado con un lápiz en la mano. Ambos estábamos en su habitación. Habíamos estado estudiando para un examen que tendríamos mañana y ella se quedo dormida sin previo aviso, la verdad ya era bastante tarde, pasada las dos de la mañana, así que no me sorprendía en lo mas mínimo que se quedara dormida, además de que la materia igual era aburrida.

Estaba semana debía ser relajada pero por desgracia no empezara así ya que Palladium nos dejo su examen. Tenía que pasar este examen a como de lugar ya que iba a ser el último de la materia, ya se estaba cerrando el semestre y luego de este examen comenzarían los concurso, en donde, nosotros, debíamos ganar un partido de basquetball.

- odio historia - murmure mirando mi cuaderno. Volví a mirar a Stella con una sonrisa y luego decidí llevarla a su cama para que pueda dormir mas cómoda. Después de tapar a Stella volví al estudio hasta que en algún momento me quede dormido.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue una figura humana muy borrosa, parecía aclararse poco a poco y cuando al fin pude ver bien vi a Stella cerca de mi con una toalla amarrada al pecho, una mano la sujetaba y me sonreía algo sonrojada.

- buenos días Tesoro - murmuro tranquila.

Levante mi cabeza del escritorio y me estire un poco para verla caminar a su armario. Se veía realmente increíble así, no podía evitar sentir que la deseaba ahora pero la hora y el momento no era el mejor. Recuerdo la primera vez que Stella y yo lo hicimos, realmente fue la primera vez para ambos y la única hasta ahora. Ese día me sorprendí un poco porque imagine que tal vez ella ya lo había hecho con su antiguo novio pero no fue así. Ella estaba nerviosa ese día, yo también pero de alguna manera esos nervios habían desaparecido al dejarnos llevar por el momento. No me arrepentía de nada, ni de hacerlo a esta edad ni de con quien lo hice porque para mi fue perfecto y estoy seguro de que para ella también.

- buenos días - sonreí un poco levantándome de la silla y estirándome. Stella me miro con una sonrisa y luego bostezo - alguien tiene sueño ¿eh?

- mucho - dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras dejaba una ropa en la cama - no puedo creer que me haya tenido que desvelar estudiando historia

- ¿de qué hablas si caíste dormida a la una y media? - pregunte riendo.

- exacto - dijo ella mirándome como si fuera obvio - me hacen faltas horas para mis sueño de belleza

Reí entre dientes divertido y camine hasta ella para besarla en la frente mientras posaba mis manos en su cintura - te ves hermosa aun así, no las necesitas

- gracias - me sonrió - ahora ve a ducharte, supongo que trajiste ropa

- si, no lo iba a olvidar como tú - dije riendo mientras me separaba de ella.

- yo no la olvido - dijo molesta aunque con un sonrojo apenado que la hacía lucir hermosa - es que tú me pides que me quede contigo de improviso sabiendo que no tengo ropa de cambio para el día siguiente

Reí tranquilo y entre en el baño de Stella. Mire todo el baño con una sonrisa y luego suspire para entrar en la ducha. No se de donde provenía pero había un aroma muy similar al que tiene Stella en su ropa, un delicioso olor a vainilla estaba esparcido en el aire, olía igual que a la habitación de Stella y a ella misma. Respire honro embriagándome en ese aroma que tanto amaba, su aroma. Busque en mis cosas el shampoo y luego de un buen rato en la ducha salí y me vestí ahí mismo en el baño.

Cuando salí del baño no vi a Stella en su habitación pero digamos que el armario estaba hecho un desastre, la ropa estaba esparcida por todos lados, lo que podía significar que el conjunto que había sacado anteriormente no le había gustado.

Salí de la habitación de Stella y baje las escaleras encontrándome con Kiara que estaba corriendo escaleras arriba, reí entre dientes y seguí bajando para dirigirme a la cocina. Al entrar en ella vi a Stella y a su padre poniendo la mesa.

- vaya, hasta que decides salir - comentó el padre de Stella tranquilo mientras sonreía. Stella solo esbozo una sonrisa y siguió con lo que hacía.

- si... - dije riendo nervioso.

Tomamos desayuno en silencio aunque Stella y su padre intercambiaban algunas palabras sobre cosas que no entendía. La televisión estaba encendida y pasaban las noticias, la verdad es que yo le prestaba mas atención a la televisión que a la conversación de ella y su padre. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que en las noticias pasaron algo sobre un robo en una compañía. Yo abrí mis ojos sorprendido y mire al padre de Stella sabiendo que era su compañía, él estaba serio y parecía no darle importancia a lo que hablaban.

- ¿papá? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

- será mejor que termines ahí para que puedan ir a clases - dijo serio sin siquiera mirarla. Stella cambio su semblante de preocupada a seria como si supiera algo. Nuevamente yo no estaba entendiendo nada y mas aun porque ambos aparecían entenderse con la mirada. Di un suspiro pesado. Luego del desayuno Stella y yo fuimos en su auto al colegio.

Tenía la vista puesta en la ventana de al lado mío. Todo iba en silencio y tranquilo sin embargo podía notar que Stella parecía muy pensativa.

- Brandon - hablo de repente. La mire tranquilo aunque algo intrigado por su expresión pensativa y seria - hoy no podre irme contigo después de clases, tengo algo que hacer

La mire sorprendido pero entendí que probablemente tenía que ver con el tema de la compañía de su padre aunque me parecía un poco extraño que ella se metiera en un tema así pero después de todo supongo que esta bien pues era su padre.

Sonreí un poco y luego abrí la boca lentamente para hablar - bien - fue lo único que dije.

Ella no respondió y siguió conduciendo. Al llegar al colegio ambos entramos tranquilamente y cada quien se dirigió a su casillero sin siquiera despedirse. Notaba que claramente Stella estaba muy distraída ya que solo parecía pensativa en algo ajeno a todo lo que la rodeaba.

- hey - escuche a Sky y al darme la vuelta lo vi acercándose - ¿viste las noticias hoy en la mañana?

Asentí lentamente sacando unas cosas de mi casillero.

- ¿qué hay de Stella? - pregunto Sky - has hablado con ella

Mire a Sky y negué con la cabeza - ella no quiere hablar sobre eso, cuando le pregunte esta mañana me cambio el tema

- ¿dónde esta ahora? - pregunto Sky curioso.

- en su casillero - respondí tranquilo para luego suspirar - algo me dice que se distraerá del examen

Sky no dijo nada. Ambos fuimos a nuestro salón rápidamente ya que prueba era a primera hora. Había estudiado aunque me quede dormido en el último capítulo así que esperaba por todos los medios que ese no saliera. Al entrar en el salón vi a Stella sentada en su puesto con la mirada puesta en la ventana, se notaba muy distraída y algo pensativa.

Fui hasta mi puesto sin tener tiempo de ir a ver a Stella ya que Palladium había entrado enseguida y nos hizo separarnos para el examen. La prueba estuvo fácil, no tuve problemas para hacerla. En cuanto termine la entregue y mire a Stella sorprendido, ella ni siquiera estaba haciendo la prueba, solo miraba por la ventana.

- bien muchachos, ya es hora de entregar - dijo Palladium. Stella abrió los ojos y miro la prueba algo nerviosa, luego suspiro pesado y la entrego así.

- ¿la entregaste en blanco? - pregunto Flora sorprendida. Me acerque enseguida y pude ver que ella tenía una expresión arrepentida.

- me distraje - dijo simplemente - de todos no importa

- Stella es el setenta por ciento de tu calificación - dijo Bloom sorprendida y molesta - no puede no importarte

- lo siento - se disculpo tranquila.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupado.

- si - se levanto del asiento con unos cuadernos - iré a buscar algo para comer

Mire a Stella preocupado y luego suspire un poco.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Di un suspiro pesado luego de meter unas monedas en la maquina expendedora y apretar un numero al azar. Estaba preocupada por lo de esta mañana ya que mi padre podría verse en problemas con esto de un robo en la compañía. El año pasado sucedió lo mismo pero pudieron encontrar el culpable enseguida. Después de haber sacado el dulce de la maquina me di la vuelta y volví a mi salón.

- extraño los otros dulces - me distraje mirando unas bolitas de chocolates en mi mano. Hice una mueca de no darle importancia y me trague el dulce. Camine tranquilamente hasta mi casillero cuando me detuve a medio camino al ver algo que me llamo la atención. Mire un cartel y luego seguí caminando sin prestarle mucha atención después de saber que era.

Abrí mi casillero y luego levante la vista al techo de la escuela tranquilamente - no recuerdo que sea de color blanco - me distraje con el color del techo. Di un suspiro pesado y luego cerré mi casillero.

- ¡A- L- F- E- A! ¡A- L- F- E- A-! - escuche los gritos emocionados de las animadoras. Me di la vuelta y las mire confundida, todas saltaban, gritaban, cantaban, estaban emocionadas por algo. Yo estaba confundida aun, no sabía que sucedía. De pronto mi vista se poso en otro cartel de la pared y entendí. Hoy era el partido de basquetball, bueno, la verdad, es que habían muchos eventos hoy, deportes y académicos, intelectuales y arte. Recordé que tenía que entrar al concurso de diseño por el trato que hice con Faragonda para poder decorar mi casillero.

- ya lo había olvidado - murmure tranquila. Hice una mueca despreocupada y me encogí de hombros para a mi salón. Estaba por entrar en el cuando Faragonda se me acerco tranquilamente.

- espero, Stella, que estés lista para el concurso de este año - dijo sonriendo Faragonda - cuento contigo para ganar

- la verdad es que no estoy segura, considerando lo que sucedió el año pasado - hice una mueca no tan convencida - no creo poder concentrarme en esto

- estoy segura de que podrás - me sonrió tranquila - después de todo tienes la misma pasión que tenía tu madre, no dejes que una derrota te haga caer y levántate con tus propios brazos para ponerte en pie. Cuento contigo

Sentí algo revolverse en mi estomago así que deje el dulce. Hice una mueca nerviosa y suspire preocupada. ¿Por qué todos tenían que compararme con mi madre? no soy tan igual a ella, no haré lo mismo que ella hizo con su futuro, yo no cambiare lo que quiero nunca.

Entre en el salón y me acerque a las chicas tranquilamente.

- parece que todos están emocionados por hoy, menos yo, todo por culpa de esa estúpida prueba de historia - dije algo desanimada.

- vamos, después de esta prueba no habrá mas, así que sonríe - dijo Musa emocionada - hoy los chicos ganan el campeonato, tú el concurso de dibujo, Tecna y Timmy el de ciencia y nosotras nos quedaremos afónica

- ¿qué hay del tuyo? - pregunte confundida - no ibas a cantar

- no, al final no lo haré, prefiero animarlos - me guiño el ojo.

- oh genial - sonreí un poco.

- ¡Nuestro equipo es mejor, vamos a ganar, Alfea sera el campeón y los otros lloraran! - escuche a Katie cantar animadamente. Me di la vuelta y la mire riendo, ella venía entrando con todo el espíritu y traía consigo una vuvuzela - ¡AL- FE- A! ¡A GANAR!

Me reí un poco al igual que las chicas y miramos a Katie divertidas.

- pareces muy animada hoy - comentó Flora sonriendo.

- pero claro, Flora, este día es el mejor de todos - le guiño el ojo Katie - vamos a ganar en todo, y eso es en todo

- no en todo - dije riendo un poco.

- basta, deja esas malas vibras Stelly - me sonrió Katie - que este año no va a suceder lo del año pasado, Eric caera

- ¿who is Eric? - pregunto Roxy curiosa.

- es un chico de la otra escuela - respondió Katie apretando los puños con una mirada algo enojada. Podría jurar que sus ojos tenían una llama de fuego - el muy desgraciado nos gano el año pasado pero no ganara este - negó con la cabeza y sacudió el dedo indice decidida - porque Stella ganara, no vamos a perder, este año el trofeo alma será nuestro

- así que no es la primera vez que entras en concurso así - dijo Sky acercándose.

- pero si fue el primero que perdió - dijo Katie cruzándose de brazos - y para evitar otra derrota he planeado un entrenamiento especial de último minuto

- yo no quiero hacer ejercicio - dije con una muca - lo odio, además, no necesito tus entrenamientos, necesito que me lleves de compras porque _Marcy Cup_ esta de ofertas

- será luego de ganar - sonrió Katie.

- bien alumnos, vamos a iniciar la prueba - entro Palladium tranquilo - les pido que tomen asiento, saquen un lápiz y corrector, también que se preparen y Katie vete a tu salón

- siempre tan malo profe - hizo una mueca Katie - ¡ALFEA GANARA! - salió del salón mientras hacía sonar la vuvuzela. Yo me reí entre dientes y tome asiento preparada para iniciar la prueba.

.: Brandon :.

Di un bostezo a media prueba y luego gire un poco mi cabeza para ver a Stella, ella se notaba aburrida respondiendo la prueba, hice una mueca nervioso.

- me pregunto si estará concentrada en lo que hace - murmure apenas. Mire mi prueba y termine de responderla para luego entregarla.

Al termino de la prueba, todos estábamos en el patio de Alfea. Las animadoras estaban como locas, gritaba, saltaban, cantaban eran increíbles mientras que el publico, es decir los estudiantes, también gritaban junto con ellas. Este día era muy animado.

- vaya - miro asombrado Timmy - nunca vi algo así

- se hace todos los años - dijo Stella que estaba abrazada a mi brazo izquierdo - el año pasado fue igual

- increíble - dijo Musa sonriendo - el animo se contagia

- también el desanimo - dijo Stella - es por eso que a todos aquellos que no les importa este día los encerramos en la biblioteca

- ¿encerraron? - pregunto Roxy sorprendida.

- es un decir - hizo una mueca divertida.

- entonces, debo suponer que habrá fiesta en tú casa - rió Bloom diveritda.

- no - espeto Stella cerrando los ojos.

- ¿por qué? - pregunte confundido.

- porque mi casa no es una disco - me miro inocentemente ella además - con el problema de papá prefiero que no

- ¿entonces que harán? - pregunto Layla.

- será aquí en la escuela - sonrió Stella - Katie esta viendo los planes con Faragonda, será raro no tener a todos en mi casa

- _Atención a los estudiantes de Alfea, atención a todos, el primer encuentro deportivo será contra la escuela Beta y será un encuentro de Voleiball _- escuche una voz por los alto parlantes.

- parece que eres la primera Layla, tú puedes - le guiñe el ojo tranquilo.

- gracias - sonrió Katie.

Sonreí y nos fuimos a sentar en las gradas. Podía notar a Stella algo nerviosa y no sabía porque pero no le pregunte nada. El partido de Layla estaba muy peleado, parecía que iban a perder pero pronto se recuperaban, de hecho habían momentos de tensión mientras el balón pasaba la maya por mas de diez minutos sin caer.

- ¡VAMOS LAYLA! - grito Bloom emocionada.

- ¡Alfea, Alfea, Alfea! - gritaban las animadoras.

- _Atención, el concurso de dibujo se realizara en diez minutos en el salón de artes, participantes presentarse_ - escuche nuevamente la voz. Ya estabamos al termino del primer tiempo. Bajamos a ver a Layla.

- estabas increíble - sonrió Bloom - vamos que se puede

- lo se - jadeo Layla - Dios, moriré, nos van ganando por uno

- ¡Aun podemos ganar! - dijo Tecna animada - se que puedes hacerlo

- gracias - sonrió Layla.

Sentí que la mano de Stella se deslizaba por la mía y al mirar vi que se alejaba, sonreí un poco y luego volví a mirar a Layla. Las chicas hablaban animadamente sobre el partido hasta el comienzo del segundo tiempo. Al final del partido, Alfea logro quedar empatados así que hicieron un set de ocho puntos, ganas por suerte.

Sky, Riven y yo fuimos a prepararnos para nuestro partido. Estábamos listos para vencer, esta vez íbamos a ganar si o si, aunque me hacía falta el apoyo de Stella pero sabía que ella iba a estar en su propio partido.

Estaba guardando las cosas en mi casillero cuando escuche una voz suave. Me gire y vi a Stella con las manos en la espalda sonriéndome dulcemente.

- hey, ¿qué haces aquí, este es el vestidor de los hombres? - pregunte riendo.

- por suerte solo hay uno - dijo tranquila - vine a desearte suerte en tu partido

- gracias - sonreí - ¿qué hay de ti? ¿ya empezaron?

- no, hubo un problema y empezara en unos minutos - respondió tranquila - suerte Brandon, ve por ellos - me guiño el ojo.

- tú también - me acerque a ella y la besé en los labios. Stella me correspondió el beso y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos mientras yo tenía mis manos en su cintura.

- Te Amo - sonrió ella al separarnos.

- yo Te Amo mas - sonreí tranquilo.

Mas tarde estaba en la cancha preparado para iniciar el partido. Había estrechado las manos con los chicos y luego me puse en mi posición, estaba listo para iniciar. Vi el balón ser arrojado al aire hacia arriba y a los jugadores saltar por el dando inicio al partido.

* * *

.: Layla :.

Estaba exhausta por el partido de voleiball, sin embargo feliz por haber ganado. Ahora apoyábamos a los chicos con todo para que puedan ganar, teníamos la vuvuzela de Katie pero no sabíamos donde estaba ella, suponíamos que estaba apoyando a Stella. El equipo de basquetball de Beta era muy ágil y rápido, Alfea también pero tenía su punto débil. Estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¡VAMOS SKY! - grito Bloom demasiado animada. Las chicas igual gritaban, pronto iban a quedar afónica me decía en ocasiones a mi misma. Aplaudía y saltaba emocionada con cada canasta que hacía Alfea, todos estaban empatados.

-_ ...y Roman tiene el balón, se lo pasa a Mattews pero ¡Increíble!, Eraklyon logra quitarle el balón, se lo pasa Johnson y Johnson es bloqueado por tres Betas, está en problemas, busca un compañero y Evans sale de la nada recibiendo el balón por detrás, parece algo improvisado... ¡Evans tiene el balón... esta por anotar pero Rojas se le interpone!... Evans parece pensarlo, Eraklyon esta libre, su única esperanza... ¿qué es esto? ¡Evans lanza el balón a la canasta!... ¡ANOTO! ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡EVANS A HECHO UNA CANASTA DE TRES PUNTOS! - _espeto el comentarista.

- ¡GRANDE RIVEN! - grito Musa feliz. Todas estábamos sorprendidas por lo sucedido pero felices por como sucedió. Los chicos iban ganando, el equipo de ellos hizo un cambio y Alfea también, estábamos preocupados, el tiempo se agotaba. El primer tiempo lo ganaron ellos, nosotros el segundo y este tercero era el decisivo. Íbamos a ganar, íbamos a ganar si o si.

- _...el tiempo se acaba y solo queda un punto mas, Beta deberá hacer tres puntos para ganar y Alfea solo debe mantenerse como está, si Beta no encesta Alfea ganara_ - escuche nuevamente.

Los nervios los tenía de puntas, estaba muy nerviosa. Vi a Riven tomar el balón y entregárselo a un chico llamado Rony, él corrió con el balón hasta la canasta pero fue tackleado por alguien del otro equipo. Todos abucheamos y luego vimos que tenía que hacer tiro libre. Mis manos temblaban. Él encesto la primera y fallo la segunda, de todos modos modos logramos tener cuatro puntos de ventaja.

Trague saliva mientras Sky corría con el balón, se lo paso a Brandon y Brandon lo devolvió. Yo estaba confundida y luego me di cuenta de que era una estrategia. A solo dos segundos de ganar, solo dos miseros segundos estaban de ganar. El tiempo termino, el timbre sono, los gritos de felicidad se resonaron en toda la cancha, ¡ELLOS GANARON!

Nosotras dimos un salto emocionadas y corrimos con los chicos. Estábamos emocionadas por el resultado, abrazamos a los chicos rápidamente. Era increíble que ganaran.

- ¡Eso fue increíble! - dijo Flora emocionada - lo lograron

- ¡SI! - grito Sky emocionado.

Mire a Riven abrazar a Musa y a Brandon salir corriendo. Todos nos miramos entre si y entendimos que seguro fue a ver a Stella.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Entre agitado en la sala de artes y pude notar algo extraño, aquí no era el campeonato de dibujo. Retrocedí y busque en todas las salas hasta detenerme a preguntarle a unos chicos que pasaban cerca, me dijeron que habían cambiado el salón por la cantidad de presentes, ahora era en el auditorio. Corrí al auditorio a toda velocidad y al entrar todo estaba en silencio.

Pude ver a Stella sentada dibujando con la mirada hacía nosotros y el caballete de espaldas a nosotros. Ella parecía nerviosa, no estaba concentrada en lo que hacía ý aun así no mira a los presentes.

- pudiste habernos esperado - escuche la voz de Nabu detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta y vi a los demás tranquilos - ¿cómo va?

- no tengo ni idea - negué con la cabeza - sin embargo por lo que se puede ver no muy bien

- se ve nerviosa - dijo Flora preocupada - no creo que pueda ganar así

- es verdad - coincidió Helio.

Mire enfrente de mi y vi a una chica sentada en la escalera, era Katie. La llame, ella se levanto del suelo y se nos acerco.

- hey - dijo tranquila - ¿cómo les fue?

- ¡SALIMOS CAMPEONES! - grito Riven pero todos en los presente lo regañaron, incluso Katie.

- no puedes gritar, desconcentras a los chicos y pueden descalificarlos por tu grito - dijo seria Katie.

- no importaría mucho, no esta concentrada - dijo Timmy mirando a Stella - ¿qué le sucede?

- esta nerviosa - dijo Katie mirando a Stella preocupada - el año pasado perdió y fue algo grave para ella, nunca le había sucedido así que no volvió a entrar en otra competencia... ahora tomar una nueva así de la nada la pone demasiado nerviosa y mas si es con el campeón del año pasado

- ¿cómo fue que perdió? - pregunto Bloom intrigada - ella tiene un don

- es por... - dudo un poco - su madre

- ¿su madre? - abrí los ojos sorprendido. Podía notar que la madre de Stella estaba involucrada demasiado en su vida, para alguien que había perdido toda la confianza que su hija le tenía era sorprendente lo mucho que estaba metida en Stella.

- es que... Stella tiene el don de su madre, ella dibuja igual, era su pasión pero lo dejo y todos le dicen a Stella que tiene la misma pasión de ella - dijo Katie preocupada - eso la tiene nerviosa ya que la madre de Stella perdió una competencia y lo dejo de lado, nunca mas volvió a dibujar y fue la primera en estar en desacuerdo cuando Stella comenzó a dibujar por su cuenta, tuvieron muchas peleas acerca de eso y eso es lo que la tiene nerviosa, el pasar por lo mismo que Luna paso

- ella nunca habla sobre eso - dije preocupado - recuerdo haber escuchado algo parecido una vez. Stella y yo estábamos en su casa cuando su madre le hizo una visita, ella aun estaba molesta por el engaño y odiaba verla, la madre de Stella le dijo algo sobre que debía abandonar el dibujo, justo ella estaba dibujando algo, Stella respondió hostil y pensé que era por la pelea con su madre...

- son temas delicados - hizo una mueca Stella.

- _Atención jóvenes, se hará un pequeño receso de diez minutos, pedimos su paciencia y a los participantes refrescarse y comer algo antes de volver a retomar el concurso_ - dijo un hombre parado entre Stella y el chico de Beta con un micrófono en la mano.

Sonreí un poco y baje para acercarme a Stella, se nos tenía prohibido subir al escenario y a los participantes decir sobre el diseño del dibujo que hacían así que no pregunte nada.

- hey, escuche a Riven - me sonrió ella - felicidades

- gracias, pero ahora me tocará a mi dártelas a ti, se que puedes hacerlo - sonreí tranquilo.

Stella me sonrió un poco y luego suspiro mirando a los demás que se nos acercaban. Las chicas venían con toda la emoción de la competencia de basquetball y parecía que querían contagiar a Stella con ese animo para poder ganar pero ella no podía contagiarse ya que algo la tenía preocupada.

- vamos, Stella, puedes hacerlo - dijo Tecna guiñando el ojo.

_- Atención a los participantes del concurso de ciencias, se les necesita a todos en el laboratorio para iniciar la competencia_ - escuche la voz por el alta voz.

- suerte Tecna - dijo Stella sonriendo - a ti también Timmy

- gracias Stella - sonrió Timmy - esperamos ver tu obra de arte al termino

- si... - dijo Stella con una mueca.

- iremos a verlos en unos minutos - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- gracias - sonrió Tecna dando la vuelta para irse con Timmy.

.: Stella :.

El tiempo de descanso había acabado y ya tenía que volver. Di un suspiro pesado y mire el escenario en donde estaba mi caballete y mis instrumentos para dibujar y/o pintar. Me sentía nerviosa ya que no podía concentrarme en esto, no sabía porque era que no me concentra, por mi padre y su empresa o porque todos me comparaban con mi madre, tal vez porque simplemente no puedo y ya, o quizás por haber perdido el año pasado.

- suerte Princesa - me dijo Brandon sonriendo - recuerda que si no puedes concentrarte solo mírame - me guiño el ojo - tal vez te tranquilices un poco

- gracias Brandon - lo besé en a mejilla y luego subí al escenario. Di un suspiro para relajarme y camine a mi caballete.

- si sigues así volverás a perder - escuche la voz de mi contrincante - será mejor que te concentres - me miro serio.

Lo mire sorprendida y luego asentí lentamente. Me senté en la silla y mire mi dibujo, era imposible que ganara con esa basura que tenía. Mire a Brandon que estaba con los demás sonriéndome tranquila, luego mire mi dibujo y para terminar el tiempo. Tenía diez minutos para terminar, era imposible que alcanzara a hacer algo nuevo en diez minutos pero era mi única opción de tener una oportunidad. Arranque la hoja del caballete y la lancé al suelo, camine hasta donde estaban los instrumentos y tome un lápiz grafito, una goma y un sacapuntas.

- muy bien Stella, solo tienes diez minutos - murmure cerrando los ojos - puedes hacerlo, solo olvídate que es una competencia, se que puedes hacerlo - abrí mis ojos y mire la hoja en blanco. Comencé a dibujar rápidamente, hice algo de esfumado, degrade algunas cosas, y cuando al fin termine fue un segundo antes de que todo el tiempo que me quedaba terminara.

- ¡Tiempo! - escuche que dijeron. Di un suspiro aliviada y pase el dorso de mi mano por mi frente quitando unas gotas de sudor. Una sonrisa se me dibujo en los labios al ver el dibujo que había tenido, era perfecto. Pase una mano por mi cara y luego mire a los jueces sonriendo.

- vamos a ver primero la escuela Beta - dijo uno de ellos caminando.

- es un placer enseñarles el arte moderno - sonrió Eric - verán este de aquí arriba es Gardenia en nuestro tiempo, y este de abajo es Gardenia en cien años mas cuando la tecnología sea mas avanzada, lo cierto es que mi idea era representar como cambia la sociedad en la que vivimos

- sinceramente es hermoso - asintió uno de los jueces - vamos a ver a Alfea

- a diferencia de mi contrincante quise hacer algo nuevo - sonreí. Enseñe mi dibujo tranquilamente. Arriba, al lado derecho, estaba la luna y abajo al lado izquierdo estaba el sol. Ambos se miraban con una sonrisa, alrededor de ambos habían estrellas y todo estaba pintado en blanco y negro, con esfumados y degradaciones.

- es... algo extraño - dijo uno de ellos - sin duda es nuevo

- es una historia - sonreí - verán el sol y la luna están enamorados pero la distancia los mantiene separados sin embargo ambos brillan el uno por el otro sabiendo que su amor los verá y sonreirá - explique - las estrellas danzan por el amor que ambos sienten y ellos saben que mientras el brillo sea intenso su amor sera fuerte y superara la distancia

- sin duda puede ser - dijo una juez sonriendo - el diseño y los sentimientos resaltan en los rostros de ambos...

Sonreí un poco y luego suspire nerviosa.

* * *

.: Tecna :.

- hay que mezclar esto con la sustancia para que de un color verde - dije tomando un tuvo de ensayo con un polvo blanco - de esa manera nos dará la sustancia para poder limpiar las plantas, eliminar la maleza y todo eso sin arruinar las plantas y flores

- ten cuidado - me miro Timmy preocupado - no estoy seguro de eso, ya lo hemos probado con esa sustancia y es peligroso

- mata hormigas - dije tranquila - Timmy solo nos quedan tres minutos, no hay mas que podamos hacer mas que arriesgarnos, ya hemos cambiado mucho la formula y no me parece que nos quede mas opción

- bien, vamos a intentarlo - asintió Timmy nervioso. Mire a la audiencia y pude ver a las chicas ahí sonriéndome esperando a que ganáramos, imaginaba que el concurso de Stella había terminado pues ella también estaba ahí.

Eche el polvo en la sustancia liquida color celeste y esta comenzó a tomar un color verde poco a poco. Trague saliva y lo pusimos en un rociador, el tiempo se nos había acabado así que no podíamos hacer cambios. Estaba preocupada ya que este experimento lo habíamos hecho en varios ocasiones y siempre terminaba mal, esperaba que ahora pudiera salir bien.

- bien, vamos a ver - dijo un juez, un científico a decir verdad. Miro a la pareja de Beta y sonrió - ¿qué es eso?

- vera, hemos mezclado varias sustancias para hacer que las verduras crezcan mas rápido de lo normal - dijo la chica sonriendo - mi compañero les dará una muestra

El chico que estaba su lado tomo un gotero y soltó una simple gotita en un tomate. Todos miramos el tomate esperando alguna reacción pero no sucedía nada. El científico miro a ambos con una expresión seria para hacerles saber que no estaba para bromas.

- tarda un poco - dijo confiado el chico - pero es efectivo

Mire el tomate y pude notar el cambio, este estaba creciendo poco a poco de lento a rápido. Trague saliva sorprendida al ver que tenía el doble del tamaño de un tomate normal.

- es increíble - dijo el científico sonriendo. Nos miro a nosotros y luego sonrió tranquilo - ¿y ustedes que tienen?

- nosotros hemos mezclado otras sustancias para crear un limpiador de plantas - dijo Timmy sonriendo - esto limpiara la maleza sin dañar las flores y las mismas plantas, también hará que florezcan mas flores y tiene un suave aroma que se adapta al tipo de flor

- suena bastante interesante - dijo el científico sonriendo - vamos a probarlo

- _"espero que funcione" _- pensé nerviosa. Tome un maseta con unas hiervas rodeada de maleza, Timmy roseo la planta con el liquido y ambos cruzamos los dedos. La maleza comenzaba a ser eliminada, nosotros aun estábamos nerviosos ya que siempre sucedía eso y después se eliminaba la misma planta. Mire atentamente y luego sonreí al ver que no sucedía, además un delicioso aroma a hiervas salía de ahí y también un capullo de flor apareció.

El juez se junto con alguien mas y comenzaron a ver quien ganaría. Los nervios aun estaban de puntas. Fui a donde los demás se encontraban y sonreí un poco nerviosa por no saber el resultado aun.

- eso fue increíble - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- gracias, pero el resultado final aun no es dado - dijo Timmy preocupado.

- cierto - dije asintiendo. Mire a Stella y sonreí. Iba a preguntarle que tal la competencia pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la llamaron por celular y se nos alejo - ¿cómo le fue? - termine preguntándole a los demás. Todos hicieron una mueca como de tristeza y luego Bloom hablo.

- no consiguió ganar - negó con la cabeza - sin embargo tampoco perdió

- ¿empate? - pregunte sorprendida.

- así es - dijo Brandon - era mejor su dibujo que el otro - se cruzo de brazos molesto.

- bueno, ahora solo queda saber si Tecna y Timmy ganaran - dijo Bloom sonriendo un poco.

- lamentamos la demora - dijo el juez - he visto que ambas escuelas tienen pasión por esto y sin duda alguna elegir a un ganar ha sido complicado pero teníamos que hacerlo... es un gran honor decirles que la escuela ganadora es...

Sentí mis nervios arder con fuerza. Apreté los puños y cerré los ojos esperanzada.

- ¡Alfea! - escuche. Abrí los ojos de golpe y enseguida di un salto a los brazos de Timmy. Estaba emocionada por haber ganado, es lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido.

- increíble - dije emocionada. Timmy me correspondió el abrazo y me dio una vuelta en el aire. Me aleje un poco y lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa. No se bien si fue por impulso o porque realmente quería pero lo había besado. Él me había correspondido el beso y coloco sus manos en mi cintura, algo temblorosas pude sentir pero poco a poco se iba relajando.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- no te preocupes, enserio gracias por tu ayuda - sonreí tranquila.

-_ tu padre me dijo que esto te tenía preocupada, pero ya veo que estas mejor_ - dijo Ethan tranquilo - _por suerte ya se encontró al culpable y ya no tienes de que preocuparte_

_-_ seguro fuiste de gran ayuda - sonreí - sabía que podía contar contigo

-_ bueno, debo irme, nos veremos al final de las clases_ - se despidió antes de cortar. Sonreí un poco y volví con los demás. Por como Tecna abrazaba a Timmy pude notar que algo había sucedido.

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunte sonriendo.

- Tecna y Timmy ganaron - sonrió Brandon.

- eso es grandioso - dije emocionada. Abracé a ambos una vez que se separaron y luego salí con Brandon a la cafetería ya que estaba muriendo de hambre. El día de hoy había sido adrenalina pura, gritando, animando y participando, y eso que aun no terminaba.

- bien, creo que un sándwich hará que una sonrisa te salga - dijo Brandon entregándome uno - no tiene nada de carne

- gracias Brandon - sonreí tomándolo - pero no es necesario que intentes eso, ya te dije que estoy bien

- si, noto que estas mas tranquila - dijo sonriendo - ¿sucedió algo? - tomo asiento a mi lado.

- ya encontraron al culpable del robo en la compañía de mi padre - respondí tranquila - eso es bueno a decir verdad

- muy bueno - dijo Brandon sonriéndome.

- ¿sabes? tal vez no gane pero tampoco perdí - sonreí - estoy tranquila

Brandon me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla - me alegro

* * *

.: Roxy :.

Estaba con Bloom en la entrada de Alfea. El día de hoy estaba muy emocionante, aun no terminaba pero teníamos un receso para ir a nuestras casas y luego volver, era como una hora.

- es grandioso que Alfea este ganando todo - dijo Bloom - aunque en diseño haya quedado en empate

- supe que en música también, seguro si Musa hubiera entrado habrían ganado - dije con una mueca.

- ya lo creo - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

Mire en enfrente y vi a un chico estacionarse en una moto. Me fije bien en quien era y luego sonreí al ver a Ethan. Bloom lo miro tranquila y me acerque a él rápidamente.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunte tranquila.

- había venido a ver a Stella - dijo sonriendo - me hubiera gustado verla dibujando pero veo que me lo perdí según me contó ella, de todos modos vine aun así

- así que solo viniste por Stella - hice una mueca algo decepcionada.

- ¿crees eso? - pregunto Ethan divertido - vine a verte también - rió divertido - había querido verte

- ¿enserio? - pregunte sonrojada un poco.

Ethan me sonrió tranquilo y se bajo de la moto.

- vaya pero si es Ethan - se acerco Bloom - ¿qué haces aquí?

- vine a verlas - sonrió tranquilo.

- mentiroso - rió Bloom - venías a ver a Stella

- atrapado - rió divertido. Lo mire sorprendida al notar como Bloom supo enseguida a quien venía a ver en un inició.

- ¿no has tenido suficiente con los celos de Brandon? - pregunto Bloom riendo.

- a decir verdad no - respondió tranquilo - todo sea por sacar esa sonrisa en el rostro de Stella, además hoy no he venido para atormentarlo, vine a hablar con ella sobre algo

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunte preocupada.

- cosas - dijo fríamente. Lo mire sorprendida y luego note como su semblante frío volvía a ser el mismo de antes, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro - ¿entonces vamos?

- tendrías que ir solo, nosotras íbamos a mi casa - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- pero podemos ir con él - dije enseguida - vamos Bloom, después iremos a tu casa

Bloom parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió - esta bien

Los tres entramos enseguida a Alfea y fuimos a la cafetería donde Stella estaba con Brandon. Al llegar allí notamos que ambos hablaban sobre algo animadamente y al vernos Stella literalmente salto en un abrazo hacia Ethan.

- Brandon tranquilo - susurro Bloom divertida.

- Bloom por favor, no me ayudes con nada - dijo Bloom un tanto molesto. Mire a Stella y a Ethan hablar animados, había algo en Stella, tenía una sonrisa que ni con Brandon le salía sin embargo no era una sonrisa de amor o algo, era diferente e indescriptible. Ethan la moto de las manos y comenzaron a jugar con ellas mientras hablaban, como una pareja normalmente lo hace, cosa que me molesto un poco y ni hablar de Brandon.

- bueno, ya me harto - dijo Brandon caminado hacia ellos. Bloom y yo lo seguimos - Ethan... ¿se puede saber la razón de tu visita?

- ¿acaso no puedo venir a ver a una amiga de la infancia y a mi hermana? - pregunto Ethan tranquilo - además de una bella chica - me miro sonriendo - tranquilo hombre, ya te dije que no estoy interesado en Stella

- casi ofendida - dijo Stella seria - por cierto, ¿ya has hablado con Katie?

- no - negó con la cabeza - ¿no sabes donde esta?

Stella negó con la cabeza - cuando termino mi concurso ella se fue porque algo había sucedido, desde entonces no la he visto

- estoy preocupado, no responde cuando la llamo - dijo Ethan con una mueca preocupado - por cierto, hay algo que debemos hablar - la miro seria.

- creo que estamos sobrando - dije con una mueca.

- vamos a sentarnos, ellos seguro hablaran en privado - dijo Bloom tranquila.

- prefiero quedarme aquí para escuchar - dijo Brandon algo molesto. Bloom y yo nos miramos y luego lo tomamos de los brazos para poder llevarlo lejos - no, suéltenme

- te alejas - dijimos al unisonó con Bloom.

- chicas, son malas - dijo Brandon molesto.

- tú eres quien quiere ir a meterse con él, será mejor que no lo intentes - dije despreocupada - seguro hablaran de algo serio

- ¿serio? - me miro Brandon confundido.

- no lo se, ¿intuición? - pregunte tranquila.

- intuición - bufó Brandon rodando los ojos - si claro

- oye - lo mire ofendida.

- hey, ¿vamos a buscar a los demás? - vi a Stella y a Ethan acercarse.

- buena idea - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- apoyo la idea - dijo Brandon.

- tú solo quieres vigilarlos a ambos - dije en un susurro.

- todo sea por mantenerlos alejados - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Camino hasta Stella, le dio una mirada retadora a Ethan quien lo miraba confundido y luego se alejo con ella.

- no cambiara - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza.

- así parece - asentí confundida. Camine hasta donde estaba Ethan y le sonreí tranquila para luego caminar detrás de Brandon y Stella.

* * *

.: Katie :.

- enserio creí que ya no volverías a mostrar tu fea cara por aquí - dije cruzándome de brazos - vete de aquí Icy

- no lo creo, mira niña ya me tienes harta - dijo Icy mirándome molesta.

- ¿niña? - pregunte molesta - ahora vas a ver

Estuve a punto de abalanzarme contra Icy cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de ambos brazos y me jalaba hacia atrás. Mire y vi a Stella mirándome un tanto molesta, junto a ella estaba Ethan, Brandon, Bloom y Roxy.

- ¿qué crees que haces? - me soltó Stella - ¿quieres meterte en problemas?

- ella comenzó - me defendí - ¿de dónde saliste por cierto?

- eso no importa - dijo tranquila, miro a Icy seria - será mejor irse

- no entiendo - dije molesta - ¿qué sucede contigo?

- vamonos - dijo Stella tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome.

- no puedo creerlo - me solté de golpe - Stella hace semanas que haces lo mismo, no se que sucedió pero no me gusta esta nueva Stella que no pelea contra la colmena de mala muerte

- tuve un serio problema con Faragonda - me miro ella tranquila - además créeme, si fuera por mi ya te habría echado una mano en la pelea

- ¿qué hicieron contigo? - pregunte con un tono dramático.

- la pregunta es que estabas haciendo - escuche a Ethan detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a Ethan junto con los demás.

- vaya, hasta que decidiste aparecerte - dije con una mueca - creí que me dejarías sola en el colegio

- sabes volver a casa sola así que no veo el problema - se rió divertido. Lo mire indignada y me crucé de brazos girando la cabeza.

- bueno, entonces, ¿ahora qué? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- ahora, Ethan y Roxy se irán a una cita, tú y yo iremos a cierto lugar, Bloom irá a buscar a los demás y Katie, bueno, a ella la encerrare en un casillero para que no se meta en problemas - dijo Stella tranquila.

- ¿sabes? las juntas te están afectando - dije mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- tiene razón - apoyo Ethan.

- cállense - nos miro molesta - ahora, suerte, vamos Brandon

- ¿dónde vamos? - Stella no le dio ninguna respuesta, solo lo tomo del brazo y se alejo con él. Mire a los demás confundida y luego suspire rendida.

- un momento, ¿ella dijo "cita"? - pregunte mirando a Ethan y a Roxy. Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente y luego escuche una risita proveniente de Bloom.

- creo que es mejor dejarlos solos - dijo tranquila - nos veremos Roxy

- ya veo, mi hermano y Roxy - me cruce de brazos pensativa - me pregunto si va enserio

- no es así - dijo Roxy sonrojada - solo son cosas que dice Stella, no es que sea verdad

- que celos me dan - dije riendo - si ya era difícil compartirlo con Stella mas será con su futura nueva novia, parece que tendré que rendirme y aceptar que mi hermano no me quiere en su vida

- eso es exagerado - dijo Ethan suavemente mientras me miraba como si estuviera loca.

- ya quisieras - le sonreí - nos veremos

Bloom y yo nos alejamos para ir a ver a los demás que estaban en la cancha apoyando al equipo de rugby. Nos acercamos a ellos tranquilamente y nos sentamos a su lado, antes de explicar que no tenía ni idea de donde se fue Stella con Brandon y que Roxy no iba a volver en un ratito.

* * *

.: Roxy :.

Mire a Ethan algo cohibida, además de sonrojada violentamente. Lo cierto es que esto si fue algo malo, no puedo creer lo que dijeron.

- entonces... - hablo Ethan después de un rato de silencio - ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

- si, supongo - dije sonriendo un poco.

- por cierto Roxy - me miro tranquilo - sobre eso de una cita...

- tranquilo, solo estaban bromeando - dije sonriendo nerviosa.

- si bueno, la verdad es que... si no te molesta... - se rasco la nuca nervioso - me gustaría que tuviéramos una

Lo mire sorprendida y sin aliento. ¿Hablaba enserio? ¿quería salir? tal vez sea una broma, aunque se ve que no tanto.

- es decir, claro, si tú quieres - me sonrió un poco - ¿qué dices?

- bu- bueno, suena bien - asentí un poco.

Ethan sonrió tranquilo y se me acerco tomando mi mano - que bien - dijo sonriendo - es una cita

Sonreí aun mas y asentí lentamente. Ethan se acerco lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Enseguida correspondí el beso rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Era un sabor increíble, una sensación indescriptible y traía consigo algunas maripositas en mi estomago.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- pienso que debemos volver a la cancha y alejarnos de aquí - dijo Brandon - esta prohibido subir a la terraza, además esa puerta esta cerrada, no podrás abrirla sin una llave

- no dudes de mis habilidades - dije riendo mientras sacaba un pinche de mi cabello - toma el tiempo

- ¿tiempo? - pregunto confundido.

- mi récord fue de diez segundos - dije introduciendo el pinche en la cerradura - y ahora pienso hacer cinco segundos

- eso es imposi... - intento decir Brandon.

- listo - sonreí victoriosa. Brandon me miro sorprendido - nunca uses la palabra imposible conmigo... a no ser que sea sacar nota máxima en un examen

Brandon rió divertido y ambos salimos a la terraza. Estaba muy tranquilo aquí arriba, la brisa suave del viento, los rayos del sol sobre tu rostro, nosotros dos solos, era mejor así.

- es hermoso esto - dijo Brandon mirando la terraza que contenía varias flores en masetas y en otros lados, era realmente hermoso.

- si, pero lo mas hermoso es estar contigo aquí - dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a él.

- coincido contigo - me abrazo él - ¿sabes algo?

- ¿qué? - pregunte colocando ambas manos en sus hombros.

- Te Amo - dijo sonriendo Brandon colocando sus manos en mi cintura.

Sonreí de lado y lo mire a los ojos tranquila - yo también Te Amo celoso - dije riendo. Brandon hizo una mueca divertido y luego me sonrió. Me acerque a él y lo besé en los labios pasando ambas manos por su cuello, luego una enredándola en su cabello.

Tenerlo a él como novio podía ser lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, es decir, tenía sus puntos malos como sus celos extremos pero era muy dulce. Brandon era diferente a cualquier chico con él que haya estado, al que haya conocido, o simplemente haya intentado coquetear. Sin duda pienso que ahora pude haber acertado al tenerlo como novio. Era dulce, tierno, cariñoso, se preocupaba bastante por mí y era celoso, que en el lado positivo sería que solo yo le importaba, en pocas palabras él era perfecto y yo lo amaba así, demasiado.

El beso duro mucho tiempo. Brandon me mordió el labio inferior suavemente y luego pegó su frente a la mía, yo le sonreí bajando mis manos a sus hombros. Él me sonrió dulcemente y luego escondió su rostro en mi hombro, aspiraba mi aroma embriagándoos en él soltando un suave suspiro antes de besarme en el cuello. Cerré los ojos placenteramente y me mordí el labio inferior, Brandon dejo lo que hacía y me besó en los labios fugazmente.

- Te Amo demasiado - abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con sus ojos marrones profundos.

- también Te Amo - sonreí sin quitar mi vista de sus ojos. Abracé a Brandon colocando mi cabeza en su pecho, él me correspondió el abrazo con fuerza como si temiera que me separa de él y me alejara para siempre. Cerré los ojos lentamente y respire hondo su aroma a la colonia que usaba, era yo quien se embriagaba en su aroma ahora. Brandon no me soltaba y yo no quería que lo hiciera, quería quedarme así para siempre, o al menos un buen rato.

- tú eres mía Stella - murmuro apenas sin soltarme - y yo tuyo, no lo olvides

- no lo haré - murmure esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - porque Te Amo demasiado...

~ Fin ~

* * *

Aquí llego el tan esperado final. Es una pena que un fics como este se acabe así como así pero que lindo final. ¿Saben? hubo una escena que omití que era el discurso de disculpas de Stella pero quise hacer como que ya paso ese discurso. Veamos, hice este capítulo mucho mas largo como compensación por las dos o tres semanas sin actualizar el final y porque era el último capítulo y sin dude alguna merecía que sea el mejor y mas largo.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Bueno la verdad es que han quedado algunas incógnitas que preferí dejarlas así como un misterio, pensé que sería divertido así askjaskj Bueno, puede ser el final de este fics pero siempre habrán otros que subire, por ejemplo ahora Viaje en el Tiempo... ;)

- micaela: El link del devianart esta en mi perfil de fanfiction, aquí no lo puedo escribir porque se borran, sorry y respecto al devianart solo tengo a Bella aunque estoy haciendo a otra chica mas pero me voy a tardar mas porque me faltan las alas y algunos detalles que no se que hacerles.

- Marlen: Muuuy fuerte, por supuesto que no, pues ambas respuestas las tienes ahí mismo. Todo lo que empieza bien, termina bien askjaskjask

- MVVA: Que bueno que te haya gustado, ahora estoy en otro fan art que por escasez de ideas no he podido subirlo, creeme que estoy sin ideas askjaskj ahora vemos el poder de los dulces (fuego en los ojos) pruebas, trabajos, disertaciones, que horror por suerte solo me quedan 3 semanas para tener 2 de vacaciones, aunque esta semana es semana de oración, la otra sera terrible porque ahí se acumulara todo y la tercera ¡Wooo! ¡El aniversario! ¡Wo! se siente, se siente, los amarillos están presente (8)... jeje :s me deje llevar jeje... como sea, que bueno que te gustará el fics

- hillawinxclub: Diremos que la disculpa fue buena, emotiva y conmovedora jijiji... no la puse

Bueno ese el gran final de_ Empezar de Nuevo_ espero que les haya gustado, que se hayan divertido con mis locas ideas raras que me hacen pensar que yo naci en el mundo equivocado, debí de nacer en wonderland y no en la tierra aksjkasjkasj como sea, gracias por comentar, por leer y sobre todo por compartir sus ideas, sus sonrisas y sobre todo su tiempo conmigo ;)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


End file.
